


The Legend of Korra: The Schism

by SMTsukishiro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Korrasami - Freeform, No Bending, Others - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 329,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMTsukishiro/pseuds/SMTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promising engineer and inventor.  A mysterious woman capable of controlling the four elements. When their paths cross, the resulting collision not only changes their lives and themselves, but the fate of the entire world as well. [Korrasami AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the finale--and soon after, the final verdict of Korrasami being canon--I had wanted to write a fanfiction about Korra and Asami. I wanted to give something--to share something--to the community (the first shipping community I had ever been a part of, and lurked around in). I had thought of writing a Spirit World vacation fanfic, but since there is an abundance of that already, I, instead, decided to try my hand at an Alternate Universe setting. A world where there is no bending, save for the Avatar whose existence is quite different here than in the show. 
> 
> This is the first Korrasami fanfic I have written--heck, the first fanfic I have ever written in the Avatar fandom (which I will, probably, post on FFN as well as on Tumblr, too). And though it is not my first time into the world of fanfic writing, I do request that you guys take it easy on me...and give this story a chance to grow and blossom.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading! Allons-y!

* * *

 

The world is vast.  It is filled with mysteries many sought to unravel. Yet as tenacious as humans have been in seeking the answers to all of the world’s—and life’s, by extension—mysteries, there are some that will be left unanswered.  And then there are those things that people do not know and would never have thought existed—mysteries that would have forever been hidden and unknowable—had things happened differently, or did not happen at all.

 

Somewhere hidden in the farthest corner of the southern pole, away from the ever constant change, the hustling and bustling of modernization, was a small village within the borders of the Southern Water Tribe.  Nia Bayou.   _The Bright River_.  It was a village forgotten by time.  A place filled with overflowing spiritualism.  The people of Nia Bayou worship the spirits and all they represent.  They are also known as protectors and guardians of the most powerful being in the world: Raava…or, at least, the human incarnation of the said being, the Avatar.

 

The Avatar.  No one outside of Nia Bayou knew of her existence.  If they had, they thought of her as nothing more than a story, a legend, a myth.  But legends and myths are merely stories—real and true stories—whose truth have been lost and twisted in retelling over time.  While some may question the Avatar’s existence, the people of Nia Bayou knew otherwise.

 

The Avatar was _alive_.  She was _real_.  And she lives at a compound known as ' _The Hallowmount'_  that lay near the outskirts of the village.  Though she lived with them, she was not  _with_  them.  People revered the Avatar like they would a god and kept her at a polite distance.  It did not help that she kept to herself as well, often in meditation inside her hut, communing with the spirits day in and day out.

 

That particular day however, when all seemed calm and the Avatar was in deep meditation, she felt a disturbance in the air.  She couldn’t quite wrap her head around it.  All she knew was the spirits were agitated.  They were troubled and restless.  Something was stirring; something was up.

 

Being the bridge between humans and spirits, and the reincarnation of the Lord of the Spirits, the Avatar felt it was her responsibility to see what was wrong and fix it.  And so she meditated even harder, trying to pinpoint the exact location where the commotion was coming from.

 

Seconds passed by which turned into minutes before the Avatar opened her eyes, gaze unwavering and glowing in an ethereal hue.  She had found the information she had sought.  She knew what needed to be done.

 

For the first time in her sixteen years of existence as the human reincarnation of Raava the Lord of the Spirits, the Avatar was going to leave the Hallowmount and Nia Bayou.

 

* * *

 

 

 Republic City.

 

There are, perhaps, dozens upon dozens of words that could describe the heart of the United Republic of Nations.  Many would call it a melting pot of belief and cultures.  Others would simply find themselves speechless and at an awe of the largest, most modern, metropolis in the world where automobiles, mopeds, and airships are widespread and abundant; where high-rise apartments, tall buildings, and skyscrapers dot the city’s skyline.

 

It is a place surrounded not only by the advancement and sophistication of an urban city, but by nature as well.  A mountainous region separated it to the north from the Earth Kingdom whilst the large body of water that is the Mo Ce Sea lay to its south.

 

For one young engineer and promising inventor, however, a word that best described Republic City was:  _home_.

 

Asami Sato had lived in the city for years now—ten years, to be exact—having left her hometown when she had been accepted to the prestigious Great Republic University.  Still, she always found herself in awe of how different and beautiful the nights were when the gas-lit streetlamps illuminated the way, fireflies hovered and danced around the city park making it seem as though the stars themselves were fluttering and within reach; or how despite the constant traffic of people and automobiles there was still a sense of peace, order, and calmness, an aura of something beautiful and inexplicable—like something spoken of in stories, passed on as some fairytale.

 

That particular night, however, was different.  The well-known prodigy—ranking first in her class, and having the highest percentile grade in the shinning history of the Great Republic University—did not bother to look out of her dorm room window with wistful thoughts.  Today was the deadline for her dissertation—the final requirement needed for her to graduate—and although many who had read and reviewed her work would say it was flawless, the promising, young inventor still wanted to make sure that it was  _perfect_  even if it meant cutting the submission really close.

 

She was so deep in work, brows furrowed in concentration, that she didn’t hear the door open and close.  Nor did she notice she was no longer alone until a voice spoke behind her causing her to almost fall off her seat and knock down her mug of already-cold coffee.

 

“Asami, what are you still doing here?” her friend and roommate of six years Opal Bei Fong was surprised to say the least, though upon seeing the prodigy’s reaction quickly apologized and added, “I thought you’d be at the University submitting your papers.”

 

Opal Bei Fong was the first friend Asami had made after being admitted to the University.  The youngest of the Bei Fong Clan—renowned for being a family of law enforcers—was a year younger than Asami, and the only reason they had met was because of a gala Hiroshi Sato had held in honor of his daughter’s acceptance to the prestigious school. 

 

Lin Bei Fong—Opal’s aunt and head of the security detail Hiroshi Sato had requested—had brought her niece along and had introduced the girl to the Industrialist, who then introduced her to his daughter.  And although their interests didn’t align (Opal being more inclined to literature, history, and the arts whereas Asami was into the intricacies of machineries and tinkering with her inventions), the two quickly became friends.

 

 “I will be once I’m certain there are no errors or misprints in them.  I have to make sure there aren’t any mistakes that may pass me off as an amateur.” Asami replied as she righted herself and began fixing the papers that had been scattered about.

 

Opal couldn’t help snorting, “And the dozens of other times you’ve been checking and rechecking your thesis just doesn’t cut it?  Honestly, Asami, give it a rest.  It’s as perfect as it will ever be and you and I both know that no one in their right mind will ever think of you as an amateur in your field with the way you obliterated every single tests that they threw at you.  Besides, you won’t be able to submit it in time if you don’t go now.”

 

The engineering prodigy’s brow furrowed, “What are you talking about?  I have plenty of time.  It’s only—” she turned her gaze to the orange glow of the numerical clock that sat on her desk to supply Opal with the time.  Her eyes widened and she all but sputtered the words out as she spoke, “Eight-thirty?!  That…that can’t be right!”

 

But Asami Sato knew that the clock did not lie.  It was the most accurate of all the clocks in Republic City—maybe even the world.  And she would know, she was the one who made it after all, as a project during her second year of study.

 

A whirlwind of activity soon ensued as Asami hurriedly began to arrange her papers inside a brown envelope, stuffing things up in her bag, and readying herself to go out.  Opal, although finding the situation somewhat comical as well as a recurring event (this, after all, was not the first time Asami Sato had failed to notice the time and had to rush in order to compensate for it), helped.  As soon as she was certain she had everything in order, the Prodigy rushed out of their dorm room with a shouted thanks to Opal.  The younger woman could only shake her head and chuckle softly.

 

_Six years and she still hasn’t changed much._

 

As with all the nights that have long passed and all the nights that would be, Republic City’s nightlife was bustling with activity.  There was a different kind of atmosphere during the night that the people of the city take advantage of.  A different kind of energy.  Asami had to duck and weave her way through the crowd, foregoing the notion of using her moped.  The Great Republic University was not that far, and with the current state of traffic she was certain she’d get there quicker if she ran than if she made use of any form of transportation.

 

The closer Asami Sato got to the University, the quieter the surroundings became until all she could hear was her own footsteps and the hushed intellectual (other times, not so much) discussions being carried off by the wind from the few students lingering around.  As she made her way to the Engineering Department’s main building, Asami found herself exchanging clipped greetings with the others from her own class.  It was only when she had reached the halls leading to the Department Faculty Offices that Asami stopped jogging, fixed her hair and her outfit, and walked as casually as she could allow herself towards Professor Noatak’s office.

 

As the promising, young engineer and inventor stopped in front of the door leading to Professor Noatak’s office, she took a deep breath to steel herself.  She enjoyed the professor’s class and respected him for his extensive knowledge in his field.  She wasn’t even bothered with speaking to the Professor, per se.  No.  Asami Sato was more conscious around said professor because of his connection to her father.  Professor Noatak, after all, was a very close friend and confidant of her father’s and the one who had backed Asami’s application to the University—not that Asami Sato _needed_  a backer. Her credentials alone were enough to win the University’s council many times over.

 

Before Asami could knock and let her presence be known, however, the door to the professor’s office opened from within and she found herself face-to-face with a surprised Professor Noatak.

 

“Miss Sato,” Professor Noatak quickly recovered himself as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.  “Do you need something?”

 

“No, sir.” Came Asami’s reply, backing away from the door as she took the neatly packaged documents from her bag and handed it over to the professor.  “I came to submit my dissertation.  I was rechecking it and I failed to notice how late it was.  I apologize.”

 

Professor Noatak smiled as he accepted the package, tucking it under his arm.

 

“No need for apologies, Miss Sato.  You can relax, you’ve made it in time with—” the professor paused to look at his pocket watch before continuing, “—three minutes to spare.  I say you have a new record.  Now, since you’re already here why don’t you accompany me to the Garage?  I am pretty sure there are some people there who are more than interested with this study of yours and would be quite happy to meet you.”

 

‘The Garage’ as the student and faculty of the Great Republic University called it, was the factory where top engineers, architects, inventors, and scientists from the University worked in bringing about new technologies—whether it be in the form of a new automobile, a weapon, or a way to ease the everyday burdens of the common man.  No one without the proper clearance was allowed to set foot in the Garage.  Even Asami Sato, who has been in the top of her class since she first started in the University, had only heard rumors from the other students and stories from her father and had never seen it for herself.

 

So when Professor Noatak invited her to accompany him, Asami could only stare and gape at him.  This amused the professor.

 

“I’d appreciate an answer soon, Miss Sato.  The clock  _is_  ticking and I would like to be done with this as soon as possible.” Professor Noatak said, his voice stern but the twinkle in his eyes told a different story.

 

“Oh, r-right,” a nervous laugh escaped the student’s lips.  “I would be honored, Professor.  I think anyone would be.  I mean, it’s  _the_   _Garage_.”

 

The professor grinned at her enthusiasm.  Gesturing for her to follow him, the teacher and the student walked towards the factory on the basement level of the department building.  All the while they exchanged intellectual ideas for projects, theories on all subjects related to their field (including the topic Asami broached in her dissertation), and then some more.

 

When they got to the Garage, Asami’s jaw practically dropped.  It was everything she imagined the secret haven for the world’s biggest and brightest scientists, inventors, architects and engineers would be.

 

The ceilings were high.  Higher than one would imagine it to be, considering where the factory was.  There were several levels in the Garage that housed several metallic rooms.  Each of those rooms, Professor Noatak had explained, had teams of inventors, engineers, scientists—all the top of their respective fields—working on one project or another.  Some, he said, put time and effort in making new forms of transportation.  Others were researching on new types of weapons.  The bulk of them, however, Asami was told, were occupied with developing new power and fuel sources.  When Asami pressed the professor about it, Professor Noatak clammed up saying that it was a top secret project that even he had no clearance of.

 

The esteemed professor gave Asami the grand tour as they made their way to the center of operations to drop Asami’s thesis to the people anxiously waiting for it.  By the time they were done, it was well-past the University’s curfew and Professor Noatak had led her right back at the Engineering Department building’s main foyer.

 

Professor Noatak needn’t ask what Asami thought of factory, her face had been alit, filled with wide-eyed wonder.  Even now that they were already outside of the Garage, her excitement was still infectious that it made the professor from the Northern Water Tribe smile.

 

“Thank you so much for the tour, Professor.” Asami had to contain herself from gushing.  “It was an incredible experience.  The stories don’t do it justice.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Miss Sato.  It would have been rather problematic if you hadn’t. You’ve already done us a great service with that paper of yours, and I know you will continue to make the University—and your country—proud in the near future.    I, after all, can see you as a great addition to our team down there.”

 

It took a while for Asami to understand the implication of Professor Noatak’s words, and by then all she could do was stare at him in shock.  It shouldn’t really come as a surprise to her.  She was, after all, one of the brightest minds of the age.  But she  _was_  stunned.  And as she left the building, there was a huge smile on her face.  She couldn’t wait to tell her father and Opal about the promise of working at the Garage.

 

She walked down the front steps of the Engineering Department’s building, humming a happy tune.  The prospect of the future—a future she had worked hard on, with her own hands and using her own merits—was bright.

 

As Asami stepped through the strolling gardens of the University on her way back to the dorms, a sudden wind blew, whipping her hair around.  The streetlights all died out in unison, blanketing the park in darkness with only the fireflies, the stars, and the light of the full moon for illumination.  There was a sudden chill in the air that was not there before.  A chill that Republic City shouldn’t be experiencing that time of the year. 

 

There was also a deep silence that Asami had never experienced.  Despite the wind blowing, it was not howling, nor could the rustling of the leaves from the trees surrounding the garden be heard.  The Lizard Crows that normally populated the garden, singing their own tunes, were also eerily and inexplicably silent.

 

Though baffled by the events that had transpired, Asami was far from afraid.  She was, after all, quite capable of defending herself, having trained in a number of martial arts and self-defense classes at her father’s insistence.

 

Asami’s senses heightened as adrenaline pumped through her veins, her mind throwing her one scenario after another as she stood in the middle of the strolling gardens.  She didn’t know how long she had been standing there, eyes scanning her surroundings, ears perked for any sound that may prelude danger.  It felt like hours—though it probably was just mere minutes—before she heard a strange sound, like a soft jingling of a distant bell.

 

Quickly turning around to the direction of the sound’s source, Asami carefully followed it to the edge of the garden, right where a gazebo stood surrounded by a small lake that overlooked the University’s main building.

 

Asami had expected there to be some sort of small bell hanging on the gazebo as part of someone’s elaborate prank, or perhaps some other plausible explanation that her mind failed to concoct at the moment.  What she saw, however, was not something she would have ever come up with by herself.

 

For the soft jingling and jangling sound didn’t come from a bell, but from a dark-skinned, young woman whose long brown hair was styled in a wolf tail, wearing some kind of tribal outfit.

 

In a person’s life, there are many events and encounters that can hold a great deal of significance.  Chance encounters with people are like that.  Asami Sato did not know it then, but that meeting—that  _fated_  encounter—was going to be an important one; one that would set into motion events that would change not only herself, but the entire world as well.

 

But for the moment, all Asami could do was let out a gasp of surprise.  Not because of what the mysterious young woman looked like (for Asami couldn’t even see her face.  The stranger had her back turned as she looked at the University’s main building) or what she wore, but because of the fact that the said young woman was standing in the middle of the lake, feet touching the water but never sinking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the first chapter ends.  
> Constructive criticisms, suggestions, and the likes are very much appreciated.  
> Thank you! :)
> 
> Until the next chapter, dream on; fly on!


	2. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The soft sounding bell. The vision brought by meditation. These events lead to their first meeting...and thus the cogs of fate begin to turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised and really, _really_ happy with the reception I received for the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect it to be like that. Haha. So thank you very much for the kudos, the bookmarks, comments, and the views.
> 
> I would also like to give my sincerest thanks to my friend, Richie, who helped me with this chapter, acting as my impromptu beta-reader for the time being. We may have overlooked a mistake here or there, so apologies in advance for that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all find this chapter to your liking. Allons-y~!

* * *

 

She didn’t think she made a loud enough noise to make the mysterious young woman standing—or was she actually  _floating?_ —in the middle of the lake notice her.  But whether she gasped loudly or not, the dark-skinned stranger did hear her and she turned to face Asami, looking at her with the bluest of eyes the young inventor had ever seen; eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul.  It was enough to make Asami’s heart beat just a little faster, breath hitch, and for gooseflesh to rise at the back of her neck.

 

Still, Asami Sato held the other woman’s gaze.  Her emerald eyes were locked intently at the stranger’s sapphire ones.  She didn’t know why she did it.  Perhaps it was to show a brave front, or maybe it was just her competitive nature getting the best of her.  Whatever the reason, she maintained eye contact far longer than any other person would have, given the situation.  Not that Asami believed anyone would even try and hold a staring contest with someone who was either a very good illusionist or not entirely human.

 

And the young prodigy, being a woman of science, was much more inclined to believe the former of the two explanations.

 

Whilst they were having their impromptu staring contest, the sound of the bell jingling and jangling continued to play.  A gentle wind blew around the girl, surrounding her as a barrier would.  Yet despite the breeze, there was not a ripple on the lake’s surface.  The water—for some inexplicable reason—remained calm.

 

A flicker of emotion passed through the other girl’s eyes—one Asami might not have noticed if she wasn’t paying attention.  A second later, a powerful gust of wind blew from behind, strong enough to push Asami off balance.  This forced her to break eye contact with the olive-skinned foreigner.

 

She steeled herself, shutting her eyes as she tipped over the gazebo’s railing.  Already her mind had begun concocting an explanation to Opal—one that sounded more plausible and believable than the actual truth—for why she would be coming home drenched.

 

But her body didn’t meet the water, as she had expected.  Instead, she felt a warm set of hands around her arm and waist, steadying her.

 

Slowly, the young inventor opened her eyes only to be met with those steely blue ones she had been in contest with, this time so much closer than Asami would’ve allowed.  Before she could react in any way, the strange, young woman righted Asami back into the gazebo’s solid ground.

 

A smirk played on the stranger’s face, crinkling the side of her eyes as she let go of Asami before taking a step back.  There was a smugness in the other girl’s countenance that irritated the aspiring engineer.

 

The Prodigy couldn’t help but note other things about the other woman.  Like her dark-blue and white outfit.  It was all dyed, animal skin, so unlike the clothes she was used to seeing—and she had seen a variety of them, from the most expensive and exotic, to those worn by the common man.  It looked similar in design to the garbs worn by the ancient warriors from the Water Tribes—clothes that were now often seen during festivals, ceremonies, or displayed at the museum.

 

And then there were the four, distinct, tribal markings, painted from her well-toned arms to her shoulders.  The markings looked familiar to Asami. She felt as though she had seen them before, perhaps in one of Opal’s books.  Regardless, the motif’s import eluded her.  Out of curiosity, she made a mental note to ask her friend about it.

 

Despite the consequence of her careful scrutiny, Asami couldn’t find any visible evidence on the other girl’s person for the source of the chiming.  Her clothes didn’t have any ornament of the kind that would make such a noise.  It bothered Asami more than it should.

 

“Nice try, but it is still way too early for a human such as yourself to challenge me into anything and win.” There was a sort of melody that accompanied the strong, confident, accented voice of the sapphire-eyed stranger as she spoke.   Then, as if it was perfectly normal and there was nothing wrong with the words she had uttered, the stranger affixed her eyes once more on the university building and segued into an inquiry, “Tell me, what purpose does this structure serve?  What is it for?”

 

Asami frowned.  It was a bizarre question to ask.  The rational part of her mind told her to ignore the question and the dark-skinned, young woman; to let this stranger be, forget everything she had seen, and just go home.  But another part of her told her to stay and supply the information the other had sought.  That, and the look she was given, kept Asami from doing the sensible thing.

 

“That is the Great Republic University,” Asami answered in the rehearsed tone she always used when elucidating things—no matter how mundane a thing she was explaining.  Or when reciting words written on the University’s pamphlet.  “It is the crown jewel of the United Republic of Nations.  A place of learning where the brightest minds congregate.  It is also the place where new technologies are conceived and old ones perfected and continually upgraded.” She arched an eyebrow and followed the explanation with a question laced with suspicion, “How can you  _not_  know about it?  Everyone knows about the University.  It’s renowned throughout the entire world.”

 

Asami didn’t get an answer out of the mysterious, young woman who had turned from staring at the imposing building to glaring at it as though it was the most offending thing in the entire world.  At that point, the young prodigy was again given a chance.  She could have simply left the stranger alone.  She could have walked away, left the peculiar, young woman be.  But despite the angry look on the dark-skinned girl’s face, Asami could also see confusion and turmoil.  It kept her from taking that one step back.

 

“A school…?” she heard the stranger mutter.  “Why here?”

 

There was a moment of silence after that, one that Asami wanted to fill with so many questions her inquisitive mind and nature had been dying to raise.  She wanted to ask, but the argument the stranger seemed to be having with herself kept her from doing so.

 

* * *

 

She had been certain of her destination when she left the comforts of her hut in the Hallowmount.  The Spirits had shown her a vision.  They had pointed the way.  Whatever tumult there was with them came from the large structure that stood before her. 

 

 _But how could a place of learning cause such a commotion?_   This was the question the Avatar pondered on.

 

“Does it matter?” A noble voice—explosive and powerful—asked, a hint of exasperation and impatience coating the words.  “We came here to put a stop to whatever is causing our people to suffer, and that is all that we must do.”

 

“How can we stop something we know not the cause?” Another voice, drawing out each syllable of the words, countered.  “We cannot blindly charge in.  Doing so will only put Avatar Korra in harm’s way.”

 

“Then what do you suggest, Bai Hu?  Watch and wait?  Be  _patient_?” there was a mocking tone that accompanied the fiery voice.

 

“And what is wrong with being patient, Suzaku?” a third voice joined in.  Unlike Suzaku’s loud and ill-tempered voice, or the steadfast and drawling voice of Bai Hu, the third spoke calmly yet with a hint of the playfulness of a child.  “There is much to be gained from such virtue.”

 

“Maybe in other things, but not in this.  We cannot prolong the suffering of our brethren.  Did you not hear their cries, Vayu?  I thought you, for one, would side with me.”

 

“I am not siding with anyone,” Vayu retorted.  “There are  _no_  sides.  We’re all in this together.  I was merely reminding you of the importance of that which you so easily dismiss.  There is no need to be grumpy.  Tell him, Ali.”

 

“I will not be pulled into another one of your arguments, especially not when we are far from the safety of Nia Bayou and the Hallowmount.” came a fourth voice, melodic and nurturing as a mother’s.  “I do have a suggestion, if Avatar Korra is willing to listen.”

 

“Yes, by all means, join in.”  It was not as though the Avatar had a choice.  For the moment, the only one who can hear the voices of the Four Elemental Spirits—Suzaku, Bai Hu, Vayu, and Alignak—who serve her, was herself.

 

“Perhaps we can ask that human for aid?” the Elemental Spirit of Water suggested.  “She seemed capable and knowledgeable enough.”

 

The Avatar had all but forgotten about the aforementioned human.  So concerned was she by her own plight, her own mission, she had tuned everything out.  She had expected said human to have left by then.  But when she glanced at the gazebo, she saw the pale-skinned, young woman still present, looking at her intently with such unabashed scrutiny.

 

It was strange, being looked at that way.  For as long as she could remember, the people of Nia Bayou had never openly gawked or stared at her.  They didn’t even dare look her in the eyes as this girl had just been doing.  And when she did catch them looking, there was always this  _fear_  in them.  Fear of her power, her divinity, and her being.   This human she had met also held fear in her eyes, but it was a different kind of fear.  A fear of the  _unknown_ —something the Avatar was to her at the time.

 

“Would that be wise?” Bai Hu, ever the cautious Elemental Spirit of the Earth, questioned.  “Getting a human involved…’tis not something to be done out of whim.”

 

“Not out of whim, but necessity.” Alignak countered crisply.  “I sense something from that human.  A strong will, determination.  Something unwavering, yet adaptable.  And as I have said before, she is acquainted with this place better than we are.  If we are to investigate, perhaps she would know of a way inside without the need to have Suzaku blow a hole through the wall for us.”

 

The Elemental Spirit of Fire huffed, though like Bai Hu, he said nothing.  Vayu, on the other hand, vocalized his approval on Alignak’s suggestion.

 

“The decision is still yours, Avatar Korra.” was the last thing the Elemental Spirit of Water said before the she and the other Elemental Spirits left the Avatar to her own thoughts.

 

The Avatar weighed her options, though in truth she really had none.  Though she was quite capable of doing things by herself—with the aid of the Four Elemental Spirits who serve her—and she wished nothing more but to rely on her own power, the Avatar knew she had to make an exception.

 

 _Just this once_.

 

She sighed before turning to face the human once more.  She really didn’t like the idea of having to depend on on someone else.  Especially someone she could easily break in half.

 

“You, human,” she spoke in the most authoritative tone she could muster as she pointed a finger at the green-eyed mortal.  Having spoken so suddenly, the other girl had taken a step back in surprise, though the Avatar didn’t care much about her reaction.   “The Four Elemental Spirits and I have deemed you worthy to aid us in our mission.”

 

She had thought the girl will be honored.  That she would smile and bow at her in reverence as the people of Nia Bayou would have, muttering that they were not worthy.  What the Avatar didn’t expect was that this girl would frown, an irate look settling on her face and hands on hips, as though the Avatar had offended her.

 

“Excuse me?” the girl’s glare went from the Avatar’s face to her finger which was still pointed at her, and then back again.

 

Avatar Korra blinked, she didn’t understand why this girl would be excusing herself now.  She shook her head and said, “I cannot permit you to release yourself.  I am on an important mission that precedes any mundane troubles you may or may not have.”

 

The girl with flowing, black hair, eyes the color of Vayu’s treasured jewels, and porcelain skin gave her a disbelieving look.  The eyes that had gazed at her in awe and wonder now looked at her as though she was crazy.

 

“Are you serious?” the human had asked, again in an incredulous tone.  But before the Avatar could assure her that she was, the other girl had already begun backing away.  “Look, I only came here because I heard a bell, I was curious.  And then I saw you and had thought you were a fascinating illusionist.  I don’t know what you’ve been smoking or drinking, but now I think you’re just plain crazy.  So, I’m going now…whether you _permit_ me or not.” The human had rolled her eyes at this.  “Have a nice night…and good luck on whatever it is you’re doing.”

 

The words were rushed, as was the way the girl had turned around and began walking as fast as her long legs could carry, her away from the Avatar.

 

The young Avatar, for her part, stared at the other girl’s retreating figure.  She couldn’t believe that someone would dismiss her like that, and even think of her as insane.  Being brought up the way she was by the Four Elemental Spirits, surrounded by people who did her every bidding, the Avatar found herself affronted. She bristled for a moment, before she took a powerful jump. 

 

Propelled by Vayu’s power, she took flight before landing directly in front of the human who had the gall to walk away from her, barring the mortal’s way.  The girl, not expecting the Avatar to drop in from the sky like that, let out an exclamation of surprise before falling on her backside.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say you could walk away!” the Avatar said, trying to force her emotions in check.  She needed the girl’s help, and it would do her no good to scare her away.  “I have given you the privilege to help in our mission.  You should feel honored that I would even choose a human such as yourself to assist me.  The spirits are restless, and I intend to get to the bottom of this—whatever is causing them to act that way—and fix it.  And that is coming from that building you call a university.  I need to find a way inside.”

 

As the Avatar was speaking, the young woman had stood up, dusted herself, and had been trying to get through the path the Avatar had blocked.  The fright the girl had been given was slowly being replaced by annoyance.  Thanks to Vayu’s help, however, the Avatar was quick to impede whatever progress the human hoped to make.

 

After a while, the dark-haired girl quit her attempts and placed a hand on the bridge of her nose, the other on her hips.

 

“I do  _not_  have time for this!” she said, exasperated.  She gave the Avatar a glare—the coldest and harshest she could muster.  “I swear, if you do not move out of the way, I will scream so loud the guards will come.  Then I’ll have you arrested and make sure you do not see the light of day again.”

 

“You will do no such thing,” the Avatar’s face darkened, growling as she snatched the girl’s wrist, yanking her so that her eyes were leveled with hers.  Though she would rather not hurt anyone, she couldn’t afford to waste time.  And having the girl scream for help, calling unwanted attention on her, would be such a bother.  “I don’t wish to fight, but if pressed, I will not hesitate to defend myself.  Besides, there’s not a prison in this world that can contain me.” 

 

Her words served to weaken whatever resolve the other girl had, though she didn’t stop trying to wrestle herself free from the strong grip on her wrist.  After several seconds, the Avatar slowly released her hold on the girl and took a step back.

 

The two glared at each other.  The awe and fear that have danced and mingle in those bright, green orbs, now had a new emotion added to the mix: anger.   

 

Avatar Korra couldn’t care less, though, and she made sure to let her tone carry that sentiment as she added, “Now, tell me what I need to know and you can be on your way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, as they say, is that...well, when it comes to this chapter.
> 
> Just a few notes with regards to the Four Great Spirits. Before I actually put this story into writing, I knew I wanted to have four elements personified as spirits. I also knew that I want them to mirror and retain the diversity that is ever present in the Avatar World (the exception being the live-action movie, which should never be spoken of), hence the names.
> 
> Though named after the Vermillion Bird, Suzaku the Great Spirit of Fire embodies the form of a dragon (in this story, at least). The name, as many may know, is from the mythological Four Gods (in Japan) and Daoism's _Ling Guang_ (Chinese Four Symbols). 
> 
> The Great Spirit of the Earth, Bai Hu, came from the same mythological circle. Though Bai Hu (which is the Chinese name for Byakko and the Daoism's ' _Jian Bing_ ') is known as the "Tiger of the West", in this story he is depicted as a Badgermole.
> 
> Alignak, the Great Spirit of Water, embodies the twin fish (moon) spirits. Though she has the ability to appear as a beautiful, blue-skinned woman and is different from the actual Moon Spirit that will be introduced at a later chapter. The name "Alignak" is from the Inuit mythology. There she is the lunar deity weather, water, tides, eclipses, and earthquakes.
> 
> The name for the Great Spirit of the Air, Vayu, I got from the Hindu deity, the Lord of the Winds, _Vayu Deva_. Unlike how it was with Alignak, Bai Hu and Suzaku, I deviated from the original mythos. Whereas in the original Avatar Universe (prior to Wan's Story and Raava's Era), the Flying Bisons are the one associated to Airbending, in this alternate universe, the Great Spirit of the Air is portrayed as a large, majestic bird with multi-colored feathers. And before anyone says anything, there _is_ an important reason why Vayu isn't in the form of a Flying Bison.
> 
> So, yes. Diversity. Though I honestly hope I haven't offended anyone by making use of those names and depicting them in a manner different from how they originally were. That is not my intention.
> 
> Anyways, I hope I'm able to provide a bit more insight to this fictional alternate universe. Again, comments, suggestions, and that ever-so-valuable constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, I'll try to update this story as frequently as I can. So, until then, dream on; fly on!


	3. Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Words spoken out of jest, taken as a challenge, paves the way for something unexpected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not being able to update sooner. I had planned to post this chapter two days ago, but the beta'd chapter didn't arrive until earlier today.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading! Allons-y~!

* * *

 

There were quite a number of things that Asami Sato prided herself on: her heritage, her intellect and ingenuity.  Even her beauty was something to be admired.  People—most notably her father and Opal—would frequently comment on her patience, humility, and kindness as well.  Often, the youngest of the Bei Fongs would even tease her for being a ‘goody two-shoes’, though at the same time admiring her for it and for not being quick-tempered.  So when anger gripped the young engineer and inventor, one could ascertain that it wasn’t over something petty.  Her fury was often justified and not to be taken lightly.

 

At the moment, the object of her ire was the forceful, demanding foreigner, whom she was now absolutely certain was anything  _but_  an illusionist…or human, for that matter.  After all, no human could command the air to lift her up and make her fly.  Or freeze the water with a mere touch.  The fascination and wonder over this person and what she could do, however, was greatly outweighed by irritation and annoyance—a sentiment Asami did not bother to hide as she continued to glare daggers at the offending girl while rubbing the soreness away from her left wrist.

 

This peculiar girl, however, did not notice the antagonistic look she was being given.  Though it was more likely that she  _chose_  not to. 

 

“Well?” the impatience in the dark-skinned, young woman matched her countenance as she spoke, directing the question to Asami.  “Speak, human.  How do I get inside this so-called ‘Great Republic University’ of yours?”

 

“You  _can’t_.  No one can.  Not unless they’re a part of the faculty or the student body.” Asami spat the answer.  And then she added as an afterthought, “And will you please stop calling me that!”

 

“Calling you what?  Human?  Why should I?  That is what you are after all.”

 

“That’s  _not_  the point!  You know what?  Forget about it.  And forget whatever it is that impels you to trespass within the university’s walls as well.  As strong and powerful as you  _think_  you are, you won’t stand a chance against the school’s defenses.” The prodigy was assured of that, speaking with hopes to dissuade the other girl.  “This may be a place of learning, but the Great Republic Academy is one of the most heavily fortified facilities in Republic City.  There is no way you can force your way in.  Besides, unless you have in your arsenal a way to destroy the metal grates to the university’s underground sewer—which, by the way, is made from one of the sturdiest materials in the world—you are stuck with no way in.  So just give it up and let me be.”

 

“If I wasn’t in a hurry, I would gladly take on that challenge of showing you just how incapable this ostensible ‘heavy defenses’ are against me,  _human_.” the stranger said.  Asami was certain she stressed the word out just to vex her.  “But if I had intended to force my way through, I wouldn’t be in need of your assistance now, would I?  Now, show me where this metal grate is.”

 

“Why?” The prodigy was truly perplexed.  Did the girl not hear her when she said it was indestructible?  Part of her was curious at what this outlandish, young girl planned to do.  Another part hated to have to ask that question.

 

“You said it was the only way in, save the front doors.” The stranger—who had begun scanning her surroundings, possibly looking for this grate—answered in a way that told Asami she didn’t understand why the Prodigy even had to ask.

 

“I also said that it is unbreakable.  Or is your hearing really that selective and you just decided that it’s  _not_  pertinent information?”

 

“Now it seems  _you_  are the one who wasn’t listening to  _me_.  What was it you humans like to say?  ‘ _Pot calling the kettle black_ ’?  How many times do I have to say that there is  _nothing_ I can’t do?” The cocky smirk was back.  Asami had never met anyone so confident that it was bordering on arrogant.  “Now, take me to that metal you speak so highly of and I’ll show you I’m not all talk.”

 

Asami couldn’t help but roll her eyes, muttering, “Somebody certainly has a very high opinion of herself.”

 

Regardless of the fact that she had mumbled those words to herself, the foreigner heard her and gave another shrug as though she didn’t care for it.  The jab on her lack of humility and modesty was lost to the outsider.

 

“Why shouldn’t I think of myself as such?  I _am_ the Avatar, after all.” The dark-skinned, young woman had said with so much pride, puffing her chest out, fisted hands on her hips.  Then with an even cockier grin added, “Deal with it.”

 

Now, those words—that declaration—would have been something important if it had meant anything to Asami Sato.  But as it had been, Asami didn’t have a clue as to what the title meant.  She did, however, have the strange feeling of having heard or read about it somewhere before.  A long time ago.

 

The young inventor shook her head.  She had plenty of time later to try and remember.  For the moment however, she had decided to be rid with the other girl the only way she knew how. 

 

_And maybe even bring her down a peg or two.  This girl certainly needs to be taught a lesson on humility._

 

As it turned out, mention of the sewage system’s grated entrance—something that she had made out of jest—and the decision to show this girl—this  _Avatar_ —its location had greatly backfired on Asami Sato. 

 

She led the way to the grated railings hidden behind mossy vines, certain the grate would put a stop to whatever this crazy girl had planned.  Of course, she should have guessed that if this person could jump several feet up into the sky and fly, float on water and turn it into ice, then she might also be capable of bending metal to her will—which was precisely what the azure-eyed, dark-skinned, wolf-tailed, young woman did.

 

“What are you doing now?” Asami had asked right before the so-called ‘Avatar’ stretched out her arms in front of her, palms wide open and fingers taut as if grasping at something tangible.   She stood with her feet apart, as though bracing for something.

 

Slowly, the strange girl began pushing her arms out, like she was trying to open a set of heavy doors.  The tribal marking on her right shoulder began to glow with a golden-brown light.  As it did, Asami’s eyes widen with surprise, a gasp escaping her lips as she stumbled backwards, watching the metallic railings bend as though they were made of tinfoil.

 

The small movements were subtle and rigid, but there was a sense of grace and fluidity in it too…as contrasting at that may be.  Finally, the Avatar dropped her arms to her side and relaxed her shoulders, the golden-brown light gradually fading.  She looked at the now-large gap—big enough for a person to pass through—on the railings with a satisfied look on her face, nodding at her handiwork.

 

“So…what were you saying?” the Avatar asked, mouth quirking into smile as she saw the expression painted all over Asami’s face.

 

“W-What—?  How did you even—?” the young prodigy had never found herself so tongue-tied before.  She looked from the girl who could do impossible things to the metal grate that no longer resembled a grate. “That was steel foam!  That was  _metal_!  And you just…!” a step back, followed by the question:  “What on earth are you?”

 

“I already told you, I’m the Avatar.” The girl answered testily.  “Really, you humans certainly hear things but you don’t like to listen.” She then cocked her head to the side, as though listening for something, and then added, “Well, I suppose this is where we part ways, human.  You have done me a great service.  Farewell.”

 

Before Asami could say anything, the mysterious Avatar had turned and ducked inside the newly opened passageway. 

 

For a while, Asami just stood there staring at the hole and the darkness that lay beyond it.  Her mind trying to make sense of what has happened—and what was about to happen—as she juggled with a decision she knows she has to make.

 

A person can never truly know about their own fate.  Do we meet people simply because they have a part to play in our destiny; or perhaps we exist just to play a role in theirs?  Asami Sato had wondered about the answer to that question whenever her mind took a philosophical turn.  And during that particular time when her mind was full of disbelief, she wondered the exact same thing.

 

Asami had once come across a book about multiverses.  It spoke of a hypothetical set of matching infinite and finite possible universes that were born from decisions made and unmade.  That for every choice a person makes, it creates a parallel universe where that choice creates the corresponding consequences.  Likewise could be said for those things left unresolved.  And that this multiverse just keeps building up.  Ever expanding, ever fracturing.

 

The promising engineer and inventor did not know if there was such a thing as a ‘multiverse’.  Perhaps there is a world—a different universe altogether—where she didn’t call out to the girl who seem to be able to control metal, wind, and water, asking he to stop, to wait up.  Perhaps in that world a different kind of history unfolded.  Perhaps in that world Asami Sato played a different role, lived a different life.

 

Asami wouldn’t know what became of that girl, or how different things would have been if she had turned around, gone back to her dorm room, and told Opal all that she saw.  Asami Sato would also not know what became of the Avatar in that other universe (or universes, if there is such a thing as alternate dimensions) because Asami Sato chose to chase after the Avatar.  Though her reason for doing so was not simply out of curiosity, but with the intention of stopping the stranger from causing problems to her university.

 

The Prodigy didn’t know what the other girl’s intentions were for breaking and entering into the Great Republic University.  One thing Asami was certain of, however, was that she couldn’t leave the Avatar to her own devices.  Especially if there was a chance the girl could end up destroying all the hard work that had been done by the scientists, engineers, and inventors working in The Garage.

 

“Wait!” Asami shouted again, her voice carrying off louder than she would have liked.  She was worried that the other girl had already made her way farther in, and was glad when she saw her about to take a step around the bend.  “You!  Avatar!  Hold on!”

 

The Avatar didn’t expect for the human to follow her.  She had been certain the raven-haired girl would have hightailed it to wherever it was she was supposed to be the moment she had said goodbye.  So when she heard her calling, Avatar Korra stopped in her tracks and turned to face the jogging girl.

 

“Is there something you need?” the Avatar had asked.  “Or perhaps you are hoping for a reward for your assistance?”

 

“A reward?  What?  No!” Asami was offended yet again.  She didn’t even understand why the other girl would think that.  She didn’t help her because she wanted to.  If anything the Avatar had forced her to do her bidding.

 

“Huh…that’s a first, coming from a human.” The Avatar then gave Asami a curious look.  “So, what is it then?”

 

 “I don’t really understand what it is you plan to do here, but I just…I can’t let you go wandering around and end up destroying things.”

 

The Avatar regarded her for a moment, staring at her intently.  What she was looking for, Asami didn’t know.  And then, in a flash and without warning, the Avatar had crossed the distance between them.    She hovered on her face, and in a show of force yanked her arm, adding yet another possible injury to Asami whose wrist was still aching. 

 

There was something dangerous, challenging, and playful in her eyes—something that kept Asami from trying to tug herself free—as she asked, “Tell me, what can you possibly do to stop me?  You’re just a prissy human while I am the Avatar.”

 

“I don’t know,” Asami had no idea how she had found the voice to answer, or even how she kept herself from losing composure.  But as she spoke, she held the Avatar’s gaze, meeting the challenge head on.  “But I can’t, in good conscience, let you do as you please in our university knowing that I was the one who help gain you access.”

 

“So, if need be, you’re going to stand against me?  Even after all the things you’ve seen me do?   _Why_?  What do you gain from it?” The azure orbs were once again searching the emerald ones.

 

“Because there are things here that people have worked hard to make and perfect.  Things that can help ease the burdens of many and make the world a better place.  I wish to protect that.”

 

The Avatar took a deep breath before letting go of Asami’s arm and stepping back.  The sincerity and the resolve she had felt from the words the human had spoken resonated with her.  She couldn’t help chuckling at the way things had unfolded.

 

“I didn’t think a day would come when a human would surprise me,” Avatar Korra said, eyes closed and mouth quirked into a small smile.  In her sixteen years of existence as Korra, there was one question the Avatar never bothered asking any other human.  It was a question, nonetheless, that she found herself asking  _this_  human.  “Tell me, human, what is your name?”

 

At that point, Asami had resigned herself to being called ‘human’ by the girl who called herself ‘The Avatar’.  So when that question—that familiar, simple question—was finally asked, she all but blurted out, “Asami Sato.  My name is Asami Sato.”

 

“Asami.” The Avatar tested the name out, before nodding.  “Alright, Asami, let’s go.”

 

As the Avatar began walking again, Asami was forced to ask, “Do you even know where it is you are looking for?  Do you even know where you’re going, Avatar?”

 

“Korra.”  Absentmindedly, the Avatar said as she flicked her fingers, causing the mark on her right forearm to glow in a fiery-red color.  A ball of fire then blazed to life on the palm of her right hand.  The flame acted as a torch, illuminating the darkened path that lay before them. 

 

Asami, who had matched the Avatar’s steps, stopped.  Not only because of the sudden burst of fire in the other girl’s hand, but because she was not quite sure what, exactly, she had heard.

 

“Um, what?”

 

“My name.  It’s Korra.” The Avatar glanced at her and grinned.  “You gave me your name, so it is only fitting that I give you mine.”

 

“Okay…” The young Prodigy didn’t really know what else to say.

 

“And to answer your question,” Avatar Korra closed her eyes as she spoke, “I have the means to pinpoint the exact location of the disturbance.”

 

“A means?” Asami asked, but Korra didn’t answer.  Nor did she open her eyes.  She just stood there, seemingly in deep concentration.

 

Awkwardly, the young inventor watched and waited.  The smell of the sewer wasn’t all that bad—thanks to the improvements made in the city’s sewage treatment—but it was starting to get cold.  She was also worried that one of the guards will pass by the now-opened grate and investigate.  They weren’t exactly too far inside not to be noticed.

 

As the seconds ticked by, Asami saw Korra’s markings glow faintly.  There was the golden-brown glow on her right shoulder and the crimson one on her right forearm.  There was also the ocean-blue on her left shoulder, and the jade glow on her left forearm.  Small, balls of glowing light then began to rise up from those markings, surrounding the Avatar in an ethereal glow. A pulse, thrumming with power emanating from the Korra, vibrated though the air.

 

Asami Sato had never seen anything so  _beautiful_.  So  _magnificent_.  It was enough to make her forget her aggravation.

 

Before long, the wonderful light display disappeared and Korra opened her eyes once more.  Asami had to quickly compose herself, lest she be caught staring, openmouthed, once more.

 

“It’s this way,” the Avatar said, before hurrying off. 

 

Asami quickly followed behind her, unable to voice out her question regarding that otherworldly display even though she was dying to find out.

 

For a couple of minutes—perhaps even longer—they silently followed the winding path, guided by something only the Avatar could see and the Prodigy had given up making heads or tails of.  Soon, Asami didn’t just have to contend with the cold wind and the murky waters, but with the dusts, cobwebs, and rather frequent encounters with rapidly moving Spider Rats and Elephant Rats.

 

Several times, the Spider Rats and the Elephant Rats skittered around Asami’s feet causing her to jump back and flinch in disgust.  She even ended yelping and grabbing the Avatar’s arm (which the prodigy noted were as firm as they looked) at one point when a large, fat Spider Rat suddenly jumped from an alcove, merely inches from her face.  Asami’s face had heated up in embarrassment and she couldn’t look at Korra (who was entertained with how twitchy Asami had been) after that episode.

 

Apart from that incident, their journey through the underground sewers was uneventful.  That was, until they started to walk up an incline and the sound of sewage water flowing was slowly being mixed with a loud humming noise.  At the far end of the steep incline was an iron ladder.  Atop the ladder was a small, metallic platform with a door.

 

Korra turned her gaze from the door to Asami, asking, “That door, where does it lead to?”

 

“How would I know?” Asami asked back, quirking an elegant eyebrow.  “Contrary to what you might think, I don’t really spend my time plodding through the city’s underground sewer systems, mapping out locations found therein.  If I were to guess, though, I suppose that could lead to the Garage’s sub-level basement where they keep the generators up and running.”

 

“The Garage?”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Asami quickly apologized.  She quickly explained in a wistful tone, “It’s what we call the factory where we built up new technologies and enhance old ones.” Then in a much more uncertain one asked, “Why are you asking?”

 

“Because that’s where I need to go.” Korra never left her eyes on the door.

 

Asami groaned.

 

Though the possibility of being led to the Garage was something she had thought of, the aspiring engineer had hoped Korra would not be led there.  Breaking in through the underground sewers was bad enough, breaking in to the Garage would be even worse.

 

_If Professor Noatak or the University Council ever finds out about this...ugh, I don’t even want to think about what they would do to me._

 

The emerald-eyed inventor quickly racked her brain for some way to persuade the Avatar not to go breaking in to the factory, causing trouble, and costing her that job Professor Noatak had promised. 

 

With Korra looking intently at the door atop the iron ladder and Asami so deep in thought, neither of them noticed another door hidden in a nook, covered in darkness that the light from the ball of flame did not reach.  And so neither of them noticed when someone stepped through it, until they heard someone exclaim, “Hey!  What are you doing here?!” followed by, “We’ve got two trespassers here!”

 

The two young women immediately turned their attention towards the incoming figure, who was quickly followed behind by four others.

 

Asami knew that there would be guards.  She had warned the Avatar about it.  Hence she wasn’t surprised by the appearance of the five, well-armed men.  What did surprise her was their getup.  They did not look like your average security guards—heavily armed or not.

 

These men wore full-masks made of dark metal with visors that glowed eerily in the flame’s light. Little slits, where their mouths would be, allowed for them to breathe.  Underneath the red-and-black  _Hanfu_  they wore, Asami could see their neck, arms, and legs covered with metallic plates.  Three of the five men were armed with batons that cackled with electricity.  The two others didn’t seem armed, except for a thick, metal-plated, rust-colored gloves that reached past their forearms.

 

For a moment, the five men regarded her, then turned to look at Korra.  Asami couldn’t see what their expression was behind their masks, but she was certain they were dumbfounded by the girl holding a ball of flame in their hands.

 

The words: “What the hell?” was all the Avatar had allowed these men to say before she snuffed out the flame, covering everything in darkness and proceeded to knock out their would-be assailants.

 

Asami, who would have preferred a different course of action than violence, didn’t have a choice but to fight after Korra’s offensive, especially when one of the men carrying the batons headed for her direction, weapon held high, ready to strike.  The Prodigy was able to see the attack and dodge it, disarming her aggressor with a well-timed kick to the wrist holding the electric baton—thanks to the electricity that ran through the weapon—before using the man’s strength against him and knocking him down to the ground, stomping her heels at his throat with just enough force to knock him out.

 

She wasn’t able to catch her breath, however, as another guard came for her.  This time, it was one of the two men armed with metal gloves.  Luckily for her, there was still ample light from one of the guard holding an electric baton and still fighting.

 

It wasn’t as quick and easy as before.  The guard was fleet-footed.  His punches and jabs were lightning fast; his kicks were like a whip.  It was only thanks to Asami’s high-end training in hand-to-hand combat that she managed to dodge and weave through the attacks.  The young inventor didn’t fight carelessly as well.  She was patient, waiting for an opening from her adversary before striking with both power and precision one would not had guessed she possessed, causing the masked guard to stumble backwards.

 

Meanwhile, Avatar Korra was enjoying herself.  She didn’t think dealing with the three guards that had surrounded her would be much of a challenge.  She proved it by quickly disposing one of the baton-wielding ones with nothing more than the speed Vayu supplied her and a punch with her fist covered with rocks (courtesy of Bai Hu) on the guard’s gut.  She left the last of the guards with the baton alone, knowing Asami was using his weapon as source of light. 

 

Though the Avatar could easily call forth another source of light, she didn’t think it was a good idea.  She had a feeling Asami Sato would want her identity to be kept a secret.  And though it was obvious the guards could see through the darkness, Korra would like to believe that they weren’t able to see the other girl’s face clearly enough.

 

She couldn’t help but grin.  Once again, the human had pleasantly surprised her.  Korra had thought the other girl was just another helpless and defenseless human.  She didn't think Asami would be able to hold her own in a fight.  She kept an eye out, however, just in case Asami needed help.

 

“That human certainly is bringing out a lot of firsts from you, Avatar Korra,” Vayu’s teasing remark echoed in Korra’s mind as she avoided an attack aimed at her head from the gloved guard.   “Who would have thought you would actually tell your name to a human—and not just _any_ human, but one who is not from Nia Bayou?  Or that you would be interested to know a person’s name?”

 

“Shut up, Vayu,” Korra muttered under her breath, though she needn’t really vocalize it as she can converse with the Elemental Spirits telepathically.

 

“I told you that human was special.” It was Alignak who spoke next.  Korra could sense the smile in her voice.  “The Avatar merely perceived the same things I did.  Isn’t that right, Avatar Korra?”

 

Korra slammed the gloved attacker to the wall, this time opting to vocalize her thoughts through their psychic link, “Now really isn’t the time for this sort of discussion.  I  _am_  in a middle of a fight, lest you all forget.”

 

“Alright then, let us quickly dispose of these louts posthaste.” Suzaku chimed in.  “I am quite curious as to how the Avatar is going to explain her recent actions.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me.  Not you too, Suzaku!” Korra frowned.  She ducked low, arms stretched upwards and legs bent in a crouch, before spinning in place causing the sewage water to rise up.  It slammed against her baton-wielding adversary, before slowly turning to ice, effectively trapping the guard and only leaving the hand holding the baton unfrozen.

 

“Well, your actions tonight have been rather interesting,” the Elemental Spirit of Fire said in his defense.  “Wouldn’t you say so, Bai Hu?”

 

Bai Hu’s reply came quick, though he still spoke in a drawl.  “Indeed.  Although I do not condone hurting the human.  You could have asked her nicely instead of threatening her like you did.”

 

“The four of you have always been like bickering in-laws—and I know I wished for all of you to find something you can all agree on—and this is what common ground you can all find?  I think I would prefer it better if you all went back to arguing with each other.”  Korra huffed as she slammed her foot on the ground, causing a wall of earth to rise up over Asami who had fallen on her back from her opponent’s low sweep—an attack she had missed seeing when the light from the electric baton flickered and died.  The earthen wall guarded her from her opponent's next assault.  Before they could comment on her action, she added, “Not another word.  From any of you.”

 

Asami was surprised by the protective wall that spared her from the guard’s attack, though she knew it was Korra’s doing.  The guards, however, were more than surprised.  Both took a step back from their respective opponents.  Both also thought that the barrier of earth was Asami’s doing.

 

“Enough screwing around!” One of the guards—the one closest to Korra—shouted to the other.  “Let’s show these punks what we’re really capable of!”

 

In all her life, Asami Sato had never been called a ‘punk’.  After all, no one can really associate Asami with violence.  Instead of being affronted by it, however, the young, engineering prodigy found herself amused.

 

Her amusement, however, was short-lived as from out of nowhere, flames shot towards her.  At first, Asami thought, as she rolled away to evade the incoming attack, it was Korra trying to incapacitate—though more like fatally burn—the guard she was supposed to be fighting.  When Asami turned to look at Korra’s direction, however, she didn’t see the glow on her left forearm that signified whatever magic it was she did.  Another barrage of flame balls aimed at her direction told her that it was, rather, the guard _near_ the Avatar who were summoning them.

 

Similarly, the other guard had switched fighting styles.  He was no longer solely relying on his subpar martial arts, but rather his gloves whose palms had suddenly begun emitting powerful, electric currents.

 

Korra’s features changed after that.  With a loud, angry battle-cry—one Asami was certain would’ve roused all the other guards and told them of their presence—the Avatar charged at the flame-wielding guard with such fury, making use of all the elements she had under her command to push the guard further and further into submission.  And even when the guard had lost consciousness from the bombardment of attacks, Avatar Korra did not let up.  So consumed was she of her emotions that it appeared to Asami the other girl didn’t care if she ended up killing her foe.

 

Not wishing to witness the death of another human being, Asami quickly debilitated the other guard who had let his defenses down in shock of what he was witnessing.  As soon as he was unconscious, the young engineer, curious by the inner workings of the weapon, took the glove off her attacker and placed it in her bag.  She then hastily ran to Korra, intent on stopping her.

 

“Korra, stop!” Asami shouted at the Avatar.  “That’s enough!”

 

“No, it isn’t!” the Avatar shouted back, drawing her fist—which was covered up to her forearm in ice, with the tip of her knuckles shaped in a claw—back, ready to deal the finishing blow to the badly beaten guard.

 

Though it was probably the most imbecilic thing to do at the time, Asami grabbed hold of Avatar Korra’s arm, hoping that it would detract Korra’s assault.  The biting cold from the ice seeped through Asami’s clothes so quickly that her teeth began to chatter.  But the Prodigy did not care.  She still retained her hold on the other girl’s arm.

 

“Yes it is.  You have beaten him.  You may have even paralyzed him for good.” Asami forced the words out, which would have been easier if she wasn’t freezing.  “You have won.  You don’t have to kill him.  He was only doing his job.”

 

“Why would you spare his life when he was so readily willing to end yours?” Korra turned her attention to Asami, her eyes burning through her as the cold began to eat at the other girl’s strength, slowly but surely releasing the Avatar from her hold.  “Better yet, why should  _I_  spare his life when he did not care about what he was doing to the spirits?”

 

“Because I am not him,” Asami looked Korra in the eyes as she said those words and all the others that followed.  “I cannot say I understand what made you so angry, Avatar, but I cannot stand idly by while you  _murder_  someone.  And if you are determined to kill him, then you will have to go through me first.”

 

It took a while before Korra released an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes, and for the ice to return to its liquid state.  By then, they could hear footsteps coming to their direction, both from the other side of the door atop the ladder and beyond the door in the hidden alcove.

 

“That kindness of yours will someday be your undoing.” Korra muttered as she lowered her arm, looking away from the emerald eyes that held so much relief at her decision.

 

Asami could have uttered a retort.  She could have told Korra that kindness was not a weakness.  Asami could have told the Avatar the same words her mother used to remind her with.  But instead she said nothing and just shook her head before the two of them made their way out of the sewers, back from where they came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing the Four Great Spirits and their interaction with Korra.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted (that all depends on my friend who is taking the role of a beta-reader for this fanfic for the moment), but I have already written chapters four and five. I wish I could update as soon as I am done writing the chapters, but I wanted to at least have someone read over and correct some mistakes I may not have noticed.
> 
> Anyways, I'm really glad with how this story is progressing, and thankful once again for the reviews (please keep them coming. Reviews and general feedbacks are like fuel for me).
> 
> Until the next chapter, dream on; fly on!


	4. Creeping Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A glimpse of what is hidden...and the bright-eyed enthusiasm that subdues._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 100 Kudos...that's a milestone (considering that this is my first LoK and Korrasami fanfic)! Thank you for that, and for the continued support to this story. I hope you all will keep on doing so!
> 
> Allons~y!

* * *

 

 

It had already been several minutes since the clock struck midnight when they emerged from the underground sewers.  The University was still and quiet, but Asami knew it would only be a matter of time before the alarms blare to life and the currently empty grounds were filled with guards who would undoubtedly be looking for them.  And so they hurriedly slipped out of the university gates, the young prodigy trying to act as inconspicuous as possible to the few bystanders lingering on the sidewalks and in the few stores that remained open. 

 

The Avatar, on the other hand, cared not if she managed to turn quite a few heads as she followed after Asami.  The young inventor could only hope that none managed to get a good look at Korra, or deduce where it was they had been walking away from, when the raucous alarm started to resound at the University.

 

It was only when they were right in front of the promising, young engineer’s dormitory room that both stopped their hurried pace and that Asami belatedly realized Korra was still with her.  By then, there were already several Republic City Police automobiles that were making their way to the university, and Asami considered it a bad idea to send the other girl away.  One look at Korra, after all, was enough to raise anyone’s suspicions.

 

Before Asami unlocked the door, she glanced at the other girl and said, “Please don’t act so strangely around my roommate.  None of the sorcery, the whole high-and-mighty ‘I am the Avatar’, and the strange-speak.  Please, just be  _normal_.”

 

 “Normal?  I am being normal.” Korra crossed her arms and if Asami didn’t know any better, she would have even associated the look on her face to a pout.  But so far as the prodigy could tell, the Avatar’s emotions only ranged from smug, cold and indifferent, to aggravated and angry.  Scoffing, Korra added, “And don’t equate me to those unsophisticated conjurers.  I am the Avatar, not some random circus performer pretending to have made a pact with the Elemental Spirits.”

 

 _So much for that request._   Asami could only groan as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.  The moment she stepped inside, a blur rushed towards her and tackled her into a hug. 

 

“Asami!” Opal screeched so loudly and so close to Asami’s ears that she flinched.  The words that followed came out in a rush.  “You’re alright! Aunt Lin called.  She told me there was some trouble at the University.  And you weren’t back yet, I thought you’ve been caught in whatever that that was.  Oh, I was so worried about you!”

 

“I…I’m fine, Opal,” the emerald-eyed girl managed to say, patting Opal awkwardly on the shoulder, before her friend pushed her slightly away, hands still resting on her shoulders.

 

“What took you so long?  And what’s that smell?” A pause followed by a critical appraisal from the young Bei Fong as she really took in Asami’s appearance.  Tentatively, as though she wasn’t certain she wanted to know the answer, Opal asked, “And why do you look like you’ve just been tussling with a Hog Monkey in a swamp?”

 

Up until that point, Asami Sato hadn’t noticed—or even thought about—how she looked.  Glancing down at herself, she was appalled by how disheveled her clothes were.  Dirt and grime coated her once-impeccable, burgundy shirt.  Her ebony coat had dark stains on it—which she could only guess was from having grabbed Korra’s ice-covered arm—the hem slightly burnt.  The black skirt she had meticulously pressed and iron hours before was in a similar soiled and unruly state; leggings, torn.  Her boots…well, she didn’t even want to guess what the dark smudge on the toe cap was.

 

The thought of having walked a couple of city blocks in such an attire was enough to mortify the aspiring engineer.  The reaction, however, was lost on Opal who had turned her inquiring gaze to Korra who had been standing a couple of steps behind the young inventor, silent and observant (and whom Asami had just noticed looked spotless as though she hadn’t just ventured into an underground sewer, then fought and beaten a person half to death).

 

“Who do we have here?” she looked the Avatar up and down, an eyebrow arched.

 

Asami turned to give Opal a better look, ready to introduce Korra, only to have the strangely-dressed girl beat her to the punch.

 

“I am the Avatar.  Lord and Master of the Four Elemental Spirits.” Korra glanced at Asami with an indignant look as she opted to disregard the wishes of the young prodigy for a normal introduction—one where she had hoped the Avatar would have merely stated her name and left it at that.

 

The Prodigy found herself sighing, rubbing the side of her temples as she gestured at Korra and added, “Her name is Korra.  I had been unfortunate enough to encounter her on my way back from submitting my dissertation to Professor Noatak.”

 

Opal, however, wasn’t listening to whatever her roommate and friend was saying.  The word ‘Avatar’ had blocked everything else out.  Her eyes had been alight by intense curiosity, wonder, and surprise.

 

“Avatar?” The short-haired girl looked from Korra to Asami, and back again.  She took a step back, a thoughtful look splayed across her face and fingers under her chin as she scrutinized the darker-skinned girl.  “I never thought I’d hear another person—certainly not someone who doesn’t look like a scholar one bit—say that word.  Especially not to claim herself as such.”

 

“Wait, you actually understand what that is all about?” Asami was rather certain it was just a made-up word conjured by the other girl to give herself a title and make herself sound important.  “There is such a thing as an ‘Avatar’?”

 

“Of course there is!”

 

“Supposedly so.”

 

Both Korra and Opal replied in unison.  Korra came off offended, while Opal was merely amused by her friend’s lack of knowledge in the area.  Not that Opal was surprised.  Asami Sato may have been a genius when it came to the inner workings of machines and other constructs, coming up with new ideas and inventions—but she had always fell short when it came to history, art, and literature.  Those, of course, were Opal Bei Fong’s forte.

 

“There’s nothing ‘supposed’ about my existence, human.” Korra snarled, her temper once again flaring.

 

“Oh-ho, keeping in character, too!” Opal’s grin widened.  Stepping closer to the Avatar she began to examine the markings visible on her shoulders and forearms.  “And these markings are spot-on accurate.  I’m impressed.  I didn’t think those idiots from the theatre club would put this much time and effort in research so that they’d actually make a perfect imitation of the Avatar’s tattoos.”

 

“In character?” Korra’s eye twitched at what the human was implying.

 

“Um…Opal, I don’t think—” Asami wanted to shush her friend, keep her from angering the Avatar further, but she couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

 

“I’m not sure about the outfit, though.  As far as the texts are concerned, the Avatar is said to dress beautifully and exquisitely in garments weaved by Alignak and adorned with Vayu’s precious jewels, not in some outdated, tribal fashion.”  Opal continued with her scrutiny, vocalizing her thoughts and speaking as though she was the sole expert on things pertaining to the legend—which the young Bei Fong truly believed herself to be.

 

“Outdated?” the Avatar’s hands had begun balling into fists.  “I’ll have you know that Alignak personally put this ensemble together, placing comfort and practicality above all else.  Even Suzaku and Bai Hu both agreed that this is more sensible than wearing some fancy dress.”

 

“Opal…”

 

“They could have chosen a better actress, though.” Opal still went on, much to Asami’s chagrin.  “I suppose the exotic look does help.  Personally, I would have gone with some otherworldly sort of beauty.”

 

“Opal!”

 

Enough was enough.  Asami grabbed Opal by the collar of her shirt and yanked her away from the girl she was undoubtedly offending without meaning to.  And it was a good thing that she did, because the space the enthusiastic historian had been standing on moments before suddenly burst into flames.

 

Two sets of green eyes stared at the flaming pillar contained at the spot Opal had vacated.  Both of their jaws hung open, but for two different reasons.  Asami was appalled that Korra would have burnt her roommate to a crisp; Opal, on the other hand, was utterly amazed and speechless.   

 

“H-How—?  W-What—?  W-Who—?” Opal could only stutter and flounder about, unable to complete a perfect sentence.

 

“Korra!  What are you doing?  Put that out!  Put that out _now_!” It took a heartbeat for Asami’s mind to function enough to grab a nearby blanket and try to extinguish the fire with it.

 

Avatar Korra begrudgingly did what the other young woman had asked.  With an exasperated exhalation of air and a wave of her hand, the flames died down and the glowing of the marking on her shoulder vanished, leaving behind the burnt odor of the carpet (and the blanket) as well as a circular burn mark that stained the floor.

 

Asami slumped to the ground unceremoniously.  She pointedly looked at the blue-eyed, young woman and said, “Was that really necessary?  You could have hurt Opal.  You could have burned down our dorm, maybe even the entire building, Korra.”

 

Korra was unapologetic, believing she was not at fault, and she told Asami just as much to which the young prodigy could only shake her head and heave another sigh.  Truth be told, Asami really couldn’t blame the Avatar’s reaction to the things Opal had just said.  Though her friend had not meant anything by it, she did just—unintentionally or not—insulted Korra.

 

“But I didn’t.  Even though I would have been perfectly justified in doing so.” The Avatar glared at Opal—who, instead of cowering as those from Nia Bayou would have if given such a look, was beaming.  The expression on the short-haired girl’s face was something Korra found unexpected, knocking her for a loop.  “Who is this human anyway? And why is she looking at me like that?”

 

“Looking at…?” Asami stopped and groaned seeing her friend with stars in her eyes.  “Oh, no…”

 

Before the engineer could warn the Avatar, Opal had already crossed the space between her and Korra and had launched into rapid-fire questions regarding the dark-skin girl’s being.  Each question asked made the Avatar take one step back, and back, and back, until she found herself overwhelmed with her back to the wall.

 

* * *

 

Lin Bei Fong didn’t know what to make of the scene.

 

When the call arrived at the Republic City Police’s headquarters about a break-in at the Great Republic University, the Chief of Police had thought it was just some blasted student who thought it would be a good idea to trespass during the curfew hours in the university grounds.  It was not the first time it would have happened if that was the case.  Much as the aforementioned institution was known for housing the sharpest minds in Republic City and its neighboring countries and kingdoms, idiotic students were not all that uncommon.

 

It came as a surprise to Chief Bei Fong when she, and the squad she had brought with her, were led by the University Guardsmen to a wall, covered with ivy and vines, and to the bent remains of the sewer grate.

 

She looked curiously at the metal, inspecting it as she would any crime scene. There weren’t any marks that indicated the metal was forced into this new state nor were there signs that it was disturbed, or contorted by some great force.  But the hole in the grate, and the fact that she knew the metal railing wasn’t supposed to look the way it did now, told her otherwise.  When one of her subordinates questioned a guard about the hole, it was quite understandable when the University Guardsman failed to answer, especially when pressed about what could have been used to make such smooth and somewhat precise-shaped fissure.

 

As with all other cases she had been a part of, Chief Bei Fong compartmentalized the mysterious state of the sewer grate for unravelling later.  Instead, the Chief of Police followed the guards once more, leading her inside the underground sewer.

 

They walked in silence for minutes, with only the sound of their footfalls and of sewage water echoing off the walls, until voices could be heard in the distance.  Two of those voices, Chief Bei Fong recognized, belonged to the esteemed Professor Noatak and to one of the Great Republic University council members, Tarrlok.

 

 _A member of the University Council, here?  Well, things certainly have become more interesting now._   Chief Bei Fong thought to herself as she heard the Councilman grill Professor Noatak.

 

The row between Councilman Tarrlok and Professor Noatak only died down when both noticed the incoming presence of the Chief of Police.

 

“Ah, Chief Bei Fong, glad you could join us.” Professor Noatak, ever the sociable man, was first to extend his hand to shake Chief Bei Fong’s in greeting.  Councilman Tarrlok followed shortly after him.

 

Lin nodded in return before jumping straight to point, looking around, noting the things that she saw, as she asked, “So, what happened here?  How did someone manage to break-in and how far did they get?”

 

“Doubtless, the culprit is one of the students hoping to make mischief.” A disgruntled noise escaped the Councilman’s lips as he spoke.  “There is always one in every class.”

 

He gave a quick, withering glance at the Professor, which the other man chose to ignore before sharing what he knew about the situation from the security that responded first to the scene.

 

“A student, huh?” the Chief of Police arched an eyebrow.  Prior to hearing what the Professor had said and seeing the scene before her, that had been her own deduction.  Now, she wasn’t all that certain.  “I find it hard to believe that a student can bend a metal grate as though it was made of dough.”

 

“You will be surprised by what some of our students are capable of, Chief Bei Fong.” Professor Noatak, chuckled as he remembered some of the inventions with less practical applications some of his own students had conceived.  “These are not ordinary, young children we’re handling, though sometimes many would forget.”

 

“Let me get this straight,” Chief Bei Fong tried to not let her skepticism show.  Her eyes travelled to the traces of battle spread across the ground and ceiling; to the large, black tarp that covered part of the wall; then back to the two distinguished Great Republic University figures.  “You’re saying one of your students devised something to twist and bend metal, used it to get to the underground sewers for no apparent reason sometime in the evening, and then proceeded to beat up four, well-armed guards.  Pardon me for not believing that this is just a case of teenage delinquency, Professor Noatak, Councilman Tarrlok, but as gifted as the students of your university might be, I doubt they would be capable of taking on four of your security personnel.”

 

“Yes, well, it does not matter if you believe it or not, Chief Bei Fong,” Councilman Tarrlok said, slightly irate.  Lin tried not to think that she might be the cause of his irritation.  Not that the Chief of Police cared either way.  She was, after all, merely doing her job.  “We just wished to report this incident.”

 

“Just to report?  What about the investigation?  Do you not wish to discipline the one responsible for this felony?” It really was not at all uncommon for the university not to request the Republic City Police force’s aid, but Lin Bei Fong had thought this particular incident was peculiar—and  _that_ , in her book, made it a big deal.

 

“We have things under control now, Chief Bei Fong,” the Great Republic University council member said, his words laced with dismissal.  “ _Our_  people can handle things.  Now, if you will excuse us.”

 

The Councilman nodded to the University Guardsman standing beside the Chief of Police.  The security personnel stepped forward, and politely asked Lin to follow him.  Respectful as it was, Lin Bei Fong found herself prickling at the way she was regarded by the two powerful figures.

 

She didn’t have much proof at the moment, but her gut was telling her that there was something suspicious—not just with the way Councilman Tarrlok had waved off her offer to help.  What it was that made the Chief of Police feel that way, she was not entirely certain.  All she had come to know from her long years wearing the badge was: if her instincts were telling her something, it was best to believe it.

 

* * *

 

They held off their dialogue until the retreating sounds of footsteps were no more.  Even then, when they spoke, it was in hushed whispers.

 

“You should have just kept your mouth shut, Noatak.” Councilman Tarrlok’s said, eyes focused on the tunnel that led outside.  “Your careless babbling could cost us our prize.”

 

“There is no need to worry about that,” Professor Noatak waved the other man’s doubts away as though they were a tangible thing.  “Lin Bei Fong is, without a doubt, one of the best the police force has to offer.  Even still, this is one case she will not be able to crack.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if it is confidence or arrogance that allows you to say those things.” Tarrlok’s eyes traveled to the rectangular device in his hand, a grainy image displayed. 

 

It was that of a young woman kicking one of the guards, a blast of wind erupting from the sole of her boots.  The Councilman swiped on the device’s screen and another image of the same young woman was displayed.  This time, she was in the act of punching, her fist covered in flames.  Another swipe, another image of the young woman.  In each of these images, the young woman summoned one element after another.  Earth.  Fire.  Wind.  Water.

 

The image was too poorly taken that it was impossible to tell the young woman’s features—or that of the other girl she was with.  What the Councilman was confident of was that they had found what they had been seeking.

 

“I will not allow her to be lost, Naotak.” There was an unspoken warning hidden behind those words. “Find the girl.  Use whatever means necessary.”

 

Slowly Councilman Tarrlok lifted his eyes to meet the Professor’s.  The stare lingered for a second longer before Tarrlok turned on his heel and left.

 

Glancing at the shadows, from where one of their most trusted agents stood watching, Noatak spoke.  “You heard the man.  I’ll leave the hunt to you.”

 

Unflinching, amber eyes stared back at the prominent university figure.  Without saying a word, the Agent merely nodded.  Before disappearing into the shadows as though he was never there to begin with, the Professor called out one other instruction, “Keep your eye out on Chief Bei Fong as well.  We don’t want her unnecessary meddling.”

 

With the Agent gone to do his bidding, Noatak directed his attention back to where the tarpaulin was and where his people were hurrying to break the ice that had encased one of their colleagues.  There was still work to be done.  Much of it.

 


	5. A Study on Spiritology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Knowledge shared and truths revealed paves way for understanding; and somewhere in the darkness things slowly come to light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had my way, I would be uploading this daily. But since I have to wait for my beta-reader to finish with checking my grammar and such, the schedule of the updates rely heavily on him. So, even if I wanted to upload every two days or so, I really can't...unless he finishes with his side of the work on time. Currently, I have written up to the seventh chapter (going on eight) of this story...so yeah, a backlog on updates.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Again, apologies for the delay.  
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

 

It took hours—the early, golden rays of dawn descending upon Republic City—for Opal to be satisfied with the answers she acquired.  Asami—who had ended up falling asleep as soon as she had finished cleaning herself up, an hour through Opal’s questioning of the Avatar—found her friend slumped on the dining table, dozens of books, parchments, papers, and notebooks splayed around her when she awoke.  There were even unfinished Flameo Insant Noodles and an untouched coffee-filled mug, already gone cold.

 

On the other side of the room, near the opened windows that led to the small balcony, was the Avatar.  She sat on crossed legs, fists touching, and eyes closed.  Asami called out to her, asking if she would like to have some breakfast, but Korra provided no answer.  Nor showed any sign that she had heard the Prodigy.

 

 _That’s a strange way to sleep,_  Asami thought to herself, observing the Avatar from the corner of her eye as she prepared to brew coffee and make pancakes—the only things Asami could cook that did not threaten to burn the entire dormitories down.

 

As she was mixing the pancake batter, the brilliant, young woman turned on the radio—as she always did during mornings—hoping that, if anything else, it would bring some small comfort or even a smidge of normalcy.

 

A soft jazzy tune accompanied Asami for a few moments.  She recognized the song as the popular record from Tahno and the Beatniks, and softly hummed along to it.  The Prodigy was so into the song that she did not notice she already had an audience.

 

“You humans can’t live in silence, can you?  It’s like you can’t go on without some sort of ambient noise.  Like you’re searching for meaning in them, never once wondering if it’s not just drowning you.”

 

Korra’s sudden talking gave Asami a fright, so much so that she accidentally flipped the pancake with much force than was necessary.  The pancake somersaulted high in the air, almost touching the ceiling as it did so, before landing flat on the sleeping Bei Fong’s head.  The Prodigy cringed and the Avatar found hilarity in it as Opal, instead of waking, merely murmured about wanting five more minutes to sleep in.

 

“You are also very jumpy.” The Avatar finished vocalizing her observations.

 

“You surprised me, that’s all.” Asami responded as she plucked her ruined breakfast from Opal’s head.  “I apologize if the music woke you up.  I thought the volume was low enough not to disturb.”

 

The young inventor then settled the spoilt pancake by the sink before taking another measured cup of batter and splaying it on the heated pan.  Korra watched the other woman as she worked, an inquisitive look on her face as she spoke, “It didn’t.  I wasn’t sleeping.  I hadn’t been.  As the Avatar, I don’t need to.”

 

“You don’t need to?” Asami arched an eyebrow, looking at Korra over her shoulder.  “How can you have no need for sleep?  And before you say anything, being the Avatar doesn’t count as an explanation.”

 

“The Four Elemental Spirits sustain me.  I don’t need to eat, or drink.  I seldom, if ever, get tired.  And I don’t need to sleep either.”  The dark-skinned girl shrugged as she moved closer to Asami, peering at the contents of the bowl.  The inquisitive look had turned into a frown upon seeing the bowl’s contents.  Korra wrinkled her nose before taking a step back as though she had just assured herself of something.  “I had mentioned that to your sleeping friend before, but I suppose sleep had claimed you by then.”

 

Asami made a mental note to check with Opal and ask her friend about the things she had learned about the Avatar.  Maybe ask for a detailed explanation to what the Avatar actually is.  The Prodigy was certain the young Bei Fong would be able to satisfy her curiosity, and maybe answer the curious remembrance she had of having heard the word before.

 

So instead of having Korra expound on the things she didn’t understand, Asami inquired of a different—yet related—matter.  “If you weren’t sleeping, what were you doing on the floor a couple of minutes ago?”

 

“I was meditating.  Or trying to, at least.” The Avatar replied, as she picked up the mug that held Asami’s brewed coffee, sniffing it and blanching at the smell before settling it back on the countertop.  “Your city is much too bright, too loud.  There’s so many things going on at once.  Add that to the distress and restlessness of the spirits, it makes it difficult for me to concentrate and meditate.”

 

Just then, the radio played a different tune.  A loud, trumpeting sound signifying the start of the hourly news report that caused Opal to stir awake.

 

“ _Asamiiiii_!” the short-haired girl whined as the jingle went on for another half-minute.  “Make it  _stooooop_!”

 

Instead of lowering the volume further, Asami turned the knob to raise it.  The promising, young engineer apologized as Opal groaned some more.

 

“Welcome to Radio Republic’s Hourly News Update!” the familiar voice greeted the program’s listeners.  “I am Shiro Shinobi, bringing you the latest news of the hour and boy is it a whopper!”  Another ten-second music played before Shiro Shinobi spoke once more.  “A break-in occurred at the Great Republic University late last night.  Yes, folks.  You heard that right!  A group of unidentified miscreants broke in our city’s most prized jewel!  How they did it, or why, we don’t know—and neither does our esteemed Republic City Police Department.  According to Chief Lin Bei Fong of the RCPD, who was called to the scene of the crime, the University Council—headed by Councilman Tarrlok—believe the perpetrators to be students of the very same institution and have opted _not_ to ask the police department for  _any_  assistance!”

 

 “A break-in?   _That_  was the trouble at the University?” asked Opal as the news report wiped away any remnants of sleep that she may have been feeling.  “Who would be stupid enough to do that?”

 

“When asked for the reason behind it, Councilman Tarrlok stated that the evidences left and gathered at the scene of the crime had led to the discovery of the culprits’ identities.” Shiro Shinobi’s report went on.  “When pressed for information, however, the respectable member of the University Council has this to say…”

 

A recorded voice—a voice Korra could only describe as ‘pompous’ in nature—played soon after that.

 

“We cannot divulge the names of these perpetrators at this time,” the Councilman said.  “Rest assured, however, that they will be brought to answer to these crimes, which includes an assault on five of our security personnel.”

 

“Can you believe that, folks?” Shiro Shinobi’s voice went back on.  “Five,  _well-armed_ ,  _well-trained_  men beaten to a pulp by  _students_!  You have to wonder just how that could be possible.  These men are said to be the cream of the crop after all!  Thanks to last night’s delinquency the Great Republic University will be closed off.  You heard it right, students!  No classes until further notice!  The energy sector would also like to announce this week’s scheduled power interruption will be pushed to an earlier time slot and will last for two more hours than normal.   This is Shiro Shinobi bringing you the latest of the hour.”

 

The trumpeting tune played once again, and with the news report finished, Asami turned the volume back down.

 

The Prodigy tried to keep her hands from shaking.  She didn’t want to show that the report about their break-in affected her.  Especially since only the Avatar and herself knew they were at the heart of the matter.

 

“Wow, five Great Republic University security guards…those students might be idiots but they must have been  _really_  strong idiots.” Opal stretched her arms up before grabbing a plateful of breakfast.

 

“I do _not_ appreciate being called an idiot,” Korra huffed, crossing her arms.  “And neither do I appreciate being mistaken for a human.”

 

“Oh, of course not, Lady Avatar,” Opal was quick to assure Korra.  “I was talking about the people who thought it was a good idea to—”

 

When the Avatar continued to glare and act offended, Opal began to suspect.  When she looked over at Asami, hoping that the young inventor had some insights to share, Opal remembered the disheveled state she had been in the night before.  Slowly she began to piece two-and-two together.

 

“No…way…!” the brilliant Historian and Literature and Arts major gasped. “You  _can’t_  be serious.  It was the two of you?  You’re the felons?”

 

“I wouldn’t call us felons.  That’s way too harsh,” Asami said, looking away and busying herself with cooking.

 

“You beat up  _five_  people—and from the sound of it, you beat them up badly!” Opal was maddened.  It bothered her that Asami did not seem worried at all.

 

The Prodigy didn’t want to discuss what had occurred in the underground sewers, but it seemed as though her friend didn’t wish to drop the subject.  “It was all Korra’s doing.  I just knocked two of them out.  Besides, they attacked us first and didn’t give us any chance to explain.”

 

“They were fortunate I wasn’t able to give them more than a beating.” Korra said at the same time.  “If Asami had not been around to stop me, I could have finished the job; made them pay with their lives for what they were doing to the spirits.”

 

“That’s not something you should be saying with such disappointment either!” Opal was on the verge of a panic attack and had forgotten she was speaking to the Avatar.  The youngest Bei Fong sighed, “Please tell me you have a perfectly reasonable explanation for almost murdering someone, Avatar Korra.”

 

“I’m curious about what this whole mission of yours is about as well,” Asami admitted, sipping on her brewed coffee.  “You keep saying something about spirits and a disturbance.”

 

The Avatar’s expression visibly darkened.  There was a lull in the conversation as both Asami and Opal waited for Korra to speak.  The two university students looked at each other.  It was not hard to tell that whatever the Avatar was going to say, would be big.  Her reasons would not be petty.

 

“The spirits are weakening and dying, their numbers diminishing.” Korra began, her voice shaking in anger that made the Prodigy worry that something might catch fire, get frozen, or be blown away.  Asami didn’t even think it impossible for the Avatar to cause an earthquake or tsunami out of anger and frustration.  “I came here to learn what is becoming of them, since Republic City is where their cries are loudest, and your so-called Great Republic University is where the disturbance is greatest.”

 

“And you said the uproar with the spirits is stronger in the Garage—the factory.” Asami remembered.

 

The Avatar nodded grimly.

 

“The Great Republic University’s factory?  Why there?” Opal asked.

 

“We never found out.” This time, it was the emerald-eyed prodigy who answered.  “We only got as far as the entrance to the Garage from the underground sewers before we were attacked.”

 

“Hold up!” Opal’s head shot up, her hand gesturing for Asami to stop talking.  “The sewers? Both of you were traipsing around the  _sewers_? Huh, that explains the smell…But, how did you get inside, there is some very sturdy grating there, if I remember right.”

 

Korra snorted.  “That grate was hardly any trouble.  Bai Hu and I did _not_ even consider that a warm-up.”

 

Opal’s questioning look heralded Asami’s quick explanation.  “She bended the metal and created a large hole in it.”

 

“What?” the surprise was only momentary, before Opal shrugged it off.  “Well, I suppose that’s possible, she  _is_ the Avatar.”

 

“That’s it?  That’s all you’re going to say about that?” Asami was hoping for something more akin to a hysterical reaction.  “Korra re-formed the shape of the metal, Opal.   _Metal_.”

 

“The Avatar has Bai Hu, so…” another shrug from the Bei Fong girl.

 

Asami could only groan as she wondered in vain if, perhaps, she was the only rational person in the room.  Then again, she did help out a strange girl to break in to her school so perhaps she wasn’t entirely sane either.

 

Shaking her head, the young, aspiring engineer steered the conversation elsewhere to placate her curiosity and lack of knowledge in the particular field.  “Why do these other spirits matter, they don’t sound all that important?  I mean, they don’t seem to be as powerful as these Elemental Spirits that you always boast about.”

 

“What?” Korra’s question boomed and shook like thunder, as though she couldn’t believe to hear such a thing.  “Do you have any idea what you are insinuating, human?  Every form of spirit is important, regardless of their title.  The Elemental Spirits and all the other spirits are all equal.  Everything that exists—everything that will be—the spirits all have a part in that.  They have an important role to play—not just in the mortal world, but their own realm as well.”

 

While the Avatar was speaking, Opal had rushed to the table where all of her notes were and quickly rummaged about.  She returned several seconds later holding a worn book with several dog-eared pages.

 

The short-haired girl quickly flipped through the pages.   As she sat down, she began to recite: “’ _Spirits shall range over heaven and earth, and from their travels, birth forests and seas.  Man shall respect spirit, and spirit shall attend unto man.  The twain shall be one, their souls ever linked.  Heed well the endless cycle of man and spirit.  Forget not the dependency betwixt thee._ ’  Avatar Wan supposedly said those words as a reminder for all the generations after his time.”

 

Asami waited patiently for the explanation for those words to come—something she knew either of the two other young women with her would expound upon.

 

“Everything in the world is connected.  It is the spirits that give life to the mortal realm.  Everything that you see, hear, touch, taste, the spirits have a hand in making it live and thrive.” The words came out slowly as Korra tried her best to explain in words that a mortal could understand.  “They dictate the hue of the sky, the warmth of the air, the fertility of the earth, and the changing of the seasons.  If the spirits become scarce and eventually disappear, the world will become imbalanced, life will slowly decline, and eventually all will cease to exist.”

 

The Prodigy frowned.  She felt as though there was something familiar about the words Korra had uttered.  It was as if she had already knew of it, though in a different context.  It was Opal who reminded her of what the Avatar’s words sounded like.

 

“It’s really no different from your study of the world’s energy,” Opal said.  “The energy you said could be harvested and used as an alternative power source?  The topic of your dissertation?  I suppose you can say that and the spirits are one and the same.”

 

“I… _what_?  Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Opal?”

 

“Well, it was just a study. Besides, it didn’t seem like it was important to discuss them with you at the time.  It wasn’t as if you’re interested in Spiritology either.” Opal replied with a shrug.  “And as far as I know from what you told me, there isn’t a technology present and alive that could harness them.  You said so yourself that it was all just a supposition.”

 

“Still, I would have liked to have known if my studies pose a threat to the entire world.  I wouldn’t like to be the girl who set the destruction of the world in motion with her research and theories.” Asami finished off her brewed coffee with a pointed look on Opal and with the quandary as to whether the dissertation she wrote would now actually hold any merit.

 

“What could have been causing the spirits to be restless, though?” Opal wanted to know, though she asked without really thinking anyone would provide an answer for it.  She had spent such a lot of time reading, researching, and studying about the history of the past and the myths that were twined with it that being able to actually converse with a (supposed) mythological person made it impossible not to try to get to the bottom of the mystery.

 

“I honestly don’t know.  But when we fought with those men in the sewers, I felt the very same disruption with the spirits as I could sense from that place you called ‘the Garage’.” Korra’s eyes were focused elsewhere as she spoke, as though recalling the actual events as they happened.  “The feeling intensified when they started throwing fire and tried to incapacitate us with those glowing gloves of theirs. It was then that I heard the cries of the spirits as they died.”

 

“That’s why you went berserk…why you wanted to kill that man.” It was not a question, though with the way Asami had spoken it appeared as such and had warranted an affirmative answer from the Avatar. 

 

The young Bei Fong felt as though the conversation was akin to a whirlwind.  From her discussion with the Avatar throughout the whole night—or what was left of it, anyway—Opal had learned to expect the unexpected.  Hearing what her roommate and friend said, however, made her remember that there was nothing even remotely normal about what was going on.

 

“Okay, I will just continue to pretend that I didn’t hear you just repeat the fact that the Avatar tried to kill someone and am just going to focus on the part where you said the guards were throwing fire…That is what you said, right, Avatar Korra?”

 

“It is,” Korra nodded.  “They were wearing these strange gauntlets.  I had thought them conceited to try and challenge me barehanded, but then they started bending as though they had made a pact with the spirits themselves.  If I were unable to sense the pained cries of the spirits, I would have been none the wiser.”

 

Opal was acquainted with the word.  ‘ _Bending_ ’.  There had been few ancient and historical texts written that explained it.  It was the ability bestowed upon the Avatar and the ancient peoples that allowed them to influence the elements; given through a pact between ancient spirits of old.  Looking at her friend, however, Opal could tell that Asami was still lost.  She couldn’t help smirking.  It wasn’t every day she saw the stumped look on the young prodigy’s face.

 

“Sadly, how they were capable of such a feat and why the spirits were dying around them, I was not be able to determine.  Whatever knowledge could have been gleamed had we not fallen back is now lost.” Korra sighed, dejected.  “Much as it pains me to abandon the spirits here, I may need to return to the Hallowmount; search for a different course of action…”

 

There was a lull in the conversation as each person in the room contemplated to themselves the weight of the knowledge and the circumstances they had found themselves in.

 

For Avatar Korra, the fact that there was something she didn’t know, unnerved her.  She was the Avatar.  She was supposed to be omniscient and omnipotent.  It was the only way she could be that allowed her to keep balance to the world; be the bridge that was needed.

 

For Opal Bei Fong, her mind had begun compartmentalizing everything she had learned—including the truth behind the events that had transpired at the Great Republic University.  As wondrous as it was to be in the presence of the mighty Avatar, she also felt worried for her friend who had been caught up in all of it.  Her aunt, the Chief of Police, was undoubtedly going to look into the matter, even though the university hadn’t asked for her and the RCPD’s assistance.  If Lin Bei Fong learns of the identity of the culprit—and if Asami and Korra’s identity had, indeed, already been compromised…Opal didn’t want to think of the consequences that might befall the brilliant engineer.

 

For Asami Sato, she was seriously considering her role in all of this.  Once more she found herself questioning the sanity of her decision.  The fear that the University already knew of her involvement was also steadily creeping into her mind.  She knew that if they found out that she had a hand in it, all her hard work and the promise of a brilliant career would be over.  She didn’t even know if her father would allow her to work for their company.

 

Still, as fearful and worried as she was, Asami couldn’t let something as momentous as the spirits dying be.  Especially now that she knew the dire outcome that would befall the land if they all disappeared.

 

 _But what?_   She wondered as she watched the dark-skinned brunette who had immensely piqued her interest; whom she couldn’t help but trusting even though the rational part of her mind told her otherwise.  Avatar Korra was an unknown, and Asami Sato did not know how to deal much with unknowns and illogical idiosyncrasies.  _What could I possibly do to help? We need more information, but…with how that went last time, I don’t think it wise to go back there to investigate so soon…_

 

As she was wondering about these things, her eyes wandered to the bag she had left haphazardly near the sofa.  It was as dirty as she had been when she returned to the dorms, and belatedly she realized the sofa would also need cleaning because of it.  She would also need to purchase a new bag, not thinking it would be possible to clean her old one.

 

It was at that moment Asami remembered the glove she had taken from her assailant.  She had thought the thing interesting and wanted to learn the intricacies of its inner workings.  That was the only reason why she thought of picking it up; why she stuffed it in her bag even though she knew perfectly well it belonged to the University and taking it was considered stealing.

 

Yet, she did it anyway.  And she was glad that she did.  They may have just a way to unravel part of the mystery because of it.

 

“I think I may have a way,” Asami said, and seeing Opal getting ready for the protest she knew would escape the other girl’s lips, she added, “without having to commit any kind of crime in the process.”

* * *

 

He was watching the grainy security footage, scrutinizing every detail he could find.  It was what made him good at the job; it was what made him  _the_   _best_.  Already, his hours of work had gained him quite a number of things—things that would be useful for what he needed to do.  Still it was not enough.  He still needed more information.

 

As he was reviewing the material, the Lieutenant arrived.

 

He didn’t know what the Lieutenant’s true name was, or what he looked like under the mask he wore.  It was one of the things the Agent had not bothered trying to uncover.  He had tried once, a long time ago.  All he got for his trouble was a stern warning—a  _very_  stern warning—and so he was forced to let the matter be.

 

The Lieutenant was a cold, calculating, and cunning man; a mirror of the person he served—another mysterious masked individual who goes by the name of ‘Amon’.  That was all he knew about the Lieutenant, apart from his prowess in fighting.

 

“Found anything useful?” the accent from the Lieutenant was strong, the Agent had long guessed he hailed from the Fire Nation.  “You’ve been at that for hours now.”

 

“Nothing useful yet,” he lied.  He would rather have his hand hidden.  It was another thing he learned from being in the job for too long.  Especially if he wasn’t just working for one side.

 

The Lieutenant grunted before leaving him alone in the room again.  The Agent knew the other man was displeased, but he cared not about what the other thought.

 

Once more, the Agent rewound and replayed the footage.  His face was close to the monitor now, illuminating it.  It took a while before he finally saw the features of one of the two who had broken in.  He committed it to mind, glad that his search—actual footwork with a dose of mingling with the locals—will finally be underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but make mention of Tahno, even in a small capacity...haha.  
> Thank you for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be up two days from now.
> 
> Until then, dream on; fly on!


	6. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The search for answers often leads one to unexpected—and often an inconvenient—truth. Once obtained, however, people are confronted with a choice to turn a blind eye or to take responsibility._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another update!!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be just a part of the previous one, but the fifth chapter ended up quite long already so I decided to just edit the structure and separate the two parts into two chapters. The next chapter, however, is (probably) the longest chapter in the story thus far.
> 
> I will be cross-posting this soon on FanFiction.Net (just to get this story a lot more audience), though the frequent updates will be centered here.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Allons-y~!

 

* * *

  

There are many things that Republic City is known for.  Being the melting pot of cultures allowed the city to blossom as a unique destination; a place where one could find anything and everything.  It was where ordinary people go in the hopes of making it big, fulfilling their dreams and aspirations; where businessmen congregated; where technology is made and perfected.

 

But amidst the glitz, the glamour, and the tantalizing allure of Republic City was a metropolis plagued with problems that had the government scrambling for solutions.

 

There were the gangs that threatened the peace and security of the city; the cartels that threatened equal growth and stability.  There were an increasing number of poor living in the slums, their condition worsening by the day.  But the most imminent crisis of all was the decline in the metropolis’s power supply.  It was a problem whose resolution relied heavily on Republic City’s brilliant minds; a problem that had been dogging the United Republic of Nations for quite some time.  And time was running out.

 

It was not much of a secret to the people.  The blackouts had become more frequent.  While some were scheduled power interruptions, most of the time they came as an unsolicited surprise.  Discontent began to rise because of it.  This made the heads of the United Republic of Nations—particularly President Raiko—anxious.  Thus they had turned their incessant demanding on the Great Republic University to come up with a new, reliable source of energy—a reusable one.  Though coal was an option they could return to, it had become scarce and could only be found within the borders of the Earth Kingdom with whom the United Republic of Nations and the Fire Nation were not in good relations with.

 

Councilman Tarrlok knew that.  He  _knew_  and  _understood_  the weight of the responsibility placed on him.  Still, that did not make him insusceptible to grievances caused by the irksome and often times impossible ultimatums the President throws at him.  The recent visit from President Raiko had earned the member of the University Council a good, long, unwelcomed speech, as though Councilman Tarrlok did not know how little time they had left or how dire the situation was.

 

When pressed for an update regarding the neoteric power source his people had been tasked to develop, the Councilman assured the President that all was going smoothly.  When asked for the specifics, however, Councilman Tarrlok opted not to share anything.  To share the particulars of the project to someone like Raiko (whose knowledge was lacking, if not non-existent) would be a waste of both time and resources.  To say that President Raiko did not appreciate being left in the dark was an understatement.  He was furious.  But Councilman Tarrlok was not swayed by the outburst that followed, which eventually led to the President walking out.

 

Once alone, Tarrlok pulled open the hidden drawer on his desk and took a manila folder filled to the brim with notes and diagrams that no lay person could possibly understand.  For the moment, this thick bundle of papers was the most valuable possession the Councilman possessed.  The folder held within its contents the plan with which Tarrlok and the rest of the University Council had placed their hopes on.  It held the plans, the theories, and various studies that they hoped would solve the power crisis the United Republic of Nations was facing.

 

The plan was a long-shot.  Even with the continued tests proving successful, it was still hard for the Councilman not to worry.  The people working on the project—including his brother, Professor Noatak—had assured him there was no need to fret; everything was going well.  Noatak had even guaranteed the eventual launch of this new energy source thanks to the brilliant mind of one Asami Sato.

 

Asami Sato.  Councilman Tarrlok knew of her.  It was impossible not to.  Hiroshi Sato was one of the people who was working with Noatak and the other scientists and engineers.  He was the one who turned them into practical use by combining it with some of the equipment he had provided.  And his only daughter was the most promising student to ever grace the halls of the Great Republic University.  Both the girl’s father and her professors spoke highly of the so-called ‘Prodigy’.  Still, as exceptional as Asami Sato was, it still surprised Tarrlok that her mind could conceive such a theorem.  Briefly, he wondered what Hiroshi Sato would think if he learned of his daughter’s very important involvement.  Likewise, he pondered how far they could have gone without her help. 

 

It was, after all, Asami Sato’s theses that had paved the way for developing this new power source.

* * *

 

 

Three days had passed since the now-infamous break-in, and the entire Great Republic University’s campus was still on lock down.  While the Republic City Police Department—headed by what Opal had described as ‘a very agitated’ Lin Bei Fong—had been trying to learn the identities of the culprits, Asami Sato had buried herself in uncovering the secret of the device she had pilfered from the fallen guard.  She continued to do so even with the blackout and her only source of light coming from a portable gas lamp.

 

The young prodigy did not know what to expect when she withdrew the heavy device from her ruined pack.  When she began her work, Asami could not even begin to guess what answers she would find upon extensive study of the thing. 

 

What Asami had uncovered, however, were more questions.  Though these questions did not stem from the complexity of the gadget that sat atop her workbench.

 

The metallic glove had a very simplistic design, despite its seemingly otherworldly capability, so much so that it took the Prodigy mere hours before fully recreating a blueprint of the glove’s inner workings and design.

 

What Asami did not understand was why the familiar workmanship was found within the designs of the item in question.  The device was, without a doubt, a weapon.  It was a weapon that forcefully converted spirits into energy, and then altered that energy into something visible and destructive.  Why then could she see her father’s hand in it?

 

Hiroshi Sato was a prominent inventor himself.  He was amongst the best; his mind as brilliant as his daughter’s.  Hiroshi’s work was what inspired Asami to pursue engineering.  She wanted to make a difference just like her father did.  Still, his expertise did not lie on weaponry and advanced armaments but on energy, infrastructures, automobiles, and construction. It did not make sense why his signature wirings and design would be on the glove.  And Asami was certain the design was her father’s.

 

The revelation unnerved her, though she did not share it with Opal.  And definitely not with the Avatar.  To share that knowledge, Asami felt, was akin to truly admitting her doubt on her father whom she held in such high regard.

 

The Prodigy was worried.  She was afraid.  But still she worked, it was all she could do to drown out unwanted thoughts.  And though Korra’s constant presence somehow distracted her, she managed to accomplish quite a lot. 

 

Avatar Korra questioned and probed her every work.  Every time she found something—a small gear, a strangely-colored wire, a luminescent cylinder, the small motor, anything that piqued her interest—she would ask Asami about it, and the young inventor would have no choice but to explain whatever it was in a way the Avatar would understand—which was much more challenging than learning about the device itself.  Korra was so inept in technology that no matter how simple the explanation Asami gave her, she could only barely understand it.

 

There were moments, however, when the Avatar would move to a corner, away from whatever noise Asami or Opal were making.  She would sit cross-legged, fists pressed together, before entering a meditative state.  Try as she might, however, Korra could never get the answer she needed and often would blame her difficulty in meditating on Republic City.  Even when the entire city was covered in darkness, the Avatar had complained on it being ‘too bright’ to meditate.

 

It was only when the gas lamp ran empty, and they had to make do with candlelight, did Asami stop tinkering with the device and began to review her notes instead, retreating to the small living room sofa.  She passed by Opal who was once again on the phone, and Korra who had been out on the balcony for quite some time.

 

The further she read from her notes, the deeper the frown on her face became.  Asami was familiar with the concept used on the device.  She knew the calculations for the energy conversion that were implemented.  She understood and could even come up with things that could improve the weapon.  It should have made her confident about her abilities, instead the pit on her stomach grew and it worsened the more she thought about her father’s presumed involvement.

 

Her mind wrestled with conflicting thoughts and emotions she didn’t know what to do with.  She was kept from her tumultuous thoughts when Opal suddenly flopped down next to her with a loud, exaggerated sigh.

 

“Rough conversation with Chief Bei Fong?” Asami asked, momentarily glad she had something else to preoccupy her mind with.

 

The young Bei Fong grabbed a nearby throw pillow and buried her head in it, her answer muffled as she said, “No.  It was my mom.”

 

“Your mother?  Suyin?” Asami’s eyes widened in surprise. 

 

Suyin Bei Fong never called, unless it was important.  Being one of the few who openly opposed the current Earth Queen’s regime made her a prime target for the Queen’s supporters thereby putting her family at risk.  It was one of the many reasons why Opal had been sent away to Republic City to be in the care of her Aunt Lin.  Any messages Suyin sent, calls she made, were all being monitored as well, so most of them were short, clipped, and sometimes even encoded.

 

“Did something happen? Is she alright?” Asami piled question after question, worried for her friend’s family.

 

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Opal replied, slowly easing the pillow off her face, allowing Asami to look at her jade eyes.  “Mom actually asked _me_  that.  She heard about the break-in from Aunt Lin…and well, whatever my aunt told mom made her think it was worse than how it really was.”

 

“And?” Asami pressed.  She was certain there was more to the call than a mother worried for the well-being of her daughter.  For a moment, Asami felt jealous of what Opal still had and seemed to take for granted.  She wished fate had not robbed her of her own mother.

 

“She said she called the University’s administration, asking them when classes would resume.  And then she went on to berate the University for their lack of security.  She  _threatened_  to sue them, Asami!” the pillow went back on top of the other girl’s face, hiding the embarrassment she felt for her mother’s action from view.  “So now mommy-dearest wants to send me to over to Wei and Wing, because she thinks what happened at the University was an act of terrorism.”

 

Wei and Wing.  The extent of Asami’s knowledge of the Bei Fong twins only went so far as to knowing they were Opal’s older brothers stationed in Fire Fountain City at the Fire Nation, working on some job or another.  Asami wasn’t entirely sure.  They change occupations so quickly she had lost track.  She had never met them either, and Opal’s stories about the twins were often centered on some prank they pulled on her.

 

“So you’re leaving?” Asami tried to make her tone neutral.  “When?”

 

“Of course not!  I’m not going anywhere, especially when I know what’s really going on…well, part of it at least.” Opal replied, scoffing at the thought of leaving.  “And I’m not going anywhere until we help Avatar Korra fix whatever it is that needs fixing.  This is a momentous moment in history, after all.”

 

Asami laughed.  The answer was so Opal.  “That’s not the answer you gave your mother, though, is it?  Because I’m pretty sure such a reason would backfire on you.  Badly.”

 

“No,” the other girl snickered.  “I told my mom that she was overly exaggerating.  I told her not to worry because if something bad were to go down, Aunt Lin will be around to keep me safe and would undoubtedly ship me somewhere even before all hell breaks loose.”

 

“That’s a pretty reasonable thing to say.” Asami noted.

 

The History, Arts and Literature Major shrugged.  “Mom didn’t really like it.  She said she’d give the University a week.  If things aren’t back to normal by then, she would have Aunt Lin take me to my brothers.  I’m not going to let my aunt do that though.”

 

Asami didn’t know what to say.  She knew Opal would fight tooth and nail to stay in Republic City, especially when mystery was afoot.  So Asami simply remained in quiet contemplation of how things would be if her friend was forced away.  The Prodigy did not like that prospect.

 

“What about you?” Opal surprised her in asking.  By then, Korra had also joined them in the small living room, having lost interest in the view of the city.  “You looked like there is something troubling you as well.”

 

“It’s…it’s nothing really,” Asami tried for nonchalance.  Neither Opal nor Korra believed her, though.  Sighing, the young inventor allowed to share with them some of the things troubling her.  “Okay, fine.  It’s about the technology used on the glove.”

 

“You found something?” Korra was hopeful.  The Avatar  _was_  sick and tired of waiting.  She wanted leads.

 

“A lot of things, actually.” Asami admitted, the frown returning to her otherwise flawless feature.  “I can explain to you how the thing works; I can even make one of my own—provided I had the necessary tools and equipment.  I can also improve the glove, change how it is used.”

 

“Then why do you look so conflicted?  Shouldn’t you rejoice at having uncovered its secrets?” Korra continued to question her while Opal merely gauged her friend’s reaction.  “What you did, it didn’t look easy.  Even I am impressed.”

 

Asami couldn’t help the smirk that graced her lips as she pondered what it took for the Avatar to admit that.  The upward curve of her lips was fleeting, the troubled look returned quickly.  She bit her lower lip, too afraid to say anything but at the same time too frightened to hide her hunch.

 

“Spit it out, Asami.” Opal finally spoke, nudging the other raven-haired girl.

 

Instead of answering outright, the Prodigy handed Opal one of the two notebooks she had carried from her room.  Opal arched an eyebrow as she accepted the battered notebook.  Slowly, she flipped through the pages, the Avatar standing behind her to look at the notes.  All of them were calculations made using advanced mathematics and scientific formulae that could make a person’s head spin and hurt.  There were diagrams too—graphs, charts, scales—all depicting various related things.

 

“Okay…what’s this about?” Opal continued flipping through the notes as she asked.

 

“What kind of art is this?” Korra asked at the same time, her eyes on one of the diagrams.

 

“Those are the notes I made while I was writing my dissertations.” Asami explained, not looking at Korra or Opal.  “I wrote some of those during my sophomore year.  The most recent ones are from three months back.”

 

Asami then handed the other notebook.  Korra took it and looked at Asami questioningly.

 

“Those are the ones I took while studying the glove.  The calculations, theorem applied, the matrixes used.  I jotted all of them down.” The promising, young engineer continued her explanation.  “Even the methodology used for tempering the metal to withstand the amount of energy produced by the glove to make it safe to the user.  I have all of that figured out.  And though I could brag that it was because of my intelligence, that isn’t the case.  Well, not entirely.”

 

Both Korra and Opal looked at Asami at the same time.  They had no idea where the other girl was going with this.  Everything she had said only pointed out to her brilliance.  No one, after all, could have quickly decoded the secrets of the glove the way she did.

 

Before either of the two could ask the meaning behind Asami’s words, the Prodigy handed them a piece of paper.  The paper had nothing save for two columns of scribbled numbers written in black ink.  The column on the right was written in elegant script.  The column on the left started out that way, but ended up in hurried writing.  There were also a bunch of question marks, inside open and closed parentheses, beside some of the numbers on the left column.

 

“You’re not going to make me solve some kind of puzzle, are you?” Opal asked, eyes turning to slits at the mere thought of having to do just that.  “I suck at those.”

 

“I am afraid I can barely understand this conversation and I won’t be able to do much help either.” Korra admitted, though she looked like she was trying her hardest to understand.

 

“That piece of paper is what has gotten me worried.” Asami took a deep breath before speaking.  Her words slightly shaking, though she managed to steady them the next time she spoke.  “The numbers on the right are pages from the notes I put together studying the glove.  The numbers on the left are the page numbers on my other notebook—the one I had used for my dissertations.”

 

There was a pause, a lull in the conversation.  Slowly it dawned on Opal what Asami was trying to say.  Quickly Opal scanned the notes, comparing the contents from the two notebooks.  The Avatar, however, had to voice out her confusion.

 

“And what does that mean?” she had asked.

 

“I’m afraid that means they might be using my studies to make these things,” the Prodigy’s words were but a whisper by then.  “There using  _my_  ideas.  That luminous cylinder?  It has a small machine in it that makes use of all my calculations to convert the spirits into some twisted energy source.  Then there is an auxiliary motor that turns that energy into either fire or electricity.  That energy conversion is what you felt when we were fighting the guards.  It is what’s hurting the spirits, maybe even killing them.”


	7. The Spirit Bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the cover of darkness they make their move, armed with the Great Spirits, a modified invention, and a metal pipe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap what a delay! So, so sorry about that. Again, the beta'd chapter was returned to me later than planned, so the chapter updates were delayed. Though this story only has 7 (including this one) published chapters, I have finished writing the story up to the 10th chapter. All I am really waiting for is the corrections from my beta.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to those who gave this story a review and a kudos. I truly appreciate those gestures.
> 
> I'm not going to prolong it any more, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.  
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

 

The days that followed consisted of careful planning.  Whereas before, Asami was simply going through the motions in hopes of assisting the Avatar and being done with her, this time she was a willing and vocal participant.  Asami Sato, after all, did not wish for her hard work to be used in such a manner that it would cause the death of the spirits and consequently of the world.  And when Asami did something she put her heart and mind into, she did so whole-heartedly.

 

Avatar Korra watched the humans plan.  If she was to be asked, she would rather they charge in with all the force and energy they could muster—which, for the Avatar, meant using the entirety of the Four Elemental Spirits’ powers.  She had suggested they do so, but the proposal was immediately shot down.  And with much gusto.  Each of her succeeding suggestions after that were, likewise, immediately turned down and she was asked to leave the planning to them.  This the Avatar did not at all feel happy about and had left her to ponder about other things.  Thus her thoughts wandered to the humans she was observing.

 

Korra didn’t know what to make of Asami Sato.  Opal Bei Fong was an enigma easily solved, unlike the other human.  The short-haired girl was a scholar, easily pacified and knowledgeable in things the Avatar thought only the people of Nia Bayou would know.  Even Bai Hu was impressed with the knowledge the human possessed that Korra had begun to pass his words to Opal when she asked her questions, or when Bai Hu found the need to correct a misconception.

 

Asami, however, was a great conundrum.  Even with the combined heads of the Four Elemental Spirits, she still could _not_ understand what drove the human to do the things she did; to think the way she did.  It confused the Avatar.  She wasn’t even certain  _why_  she wanted to know.  It aggravated her…to some extent—which the Four Elemental Spirits found amusing.

 

It was hard for Avatar Korra to be patient as well, especially when there was a break in the frenzied activities in the dorm room.  Korra was itching for action.  The more she waited, more of the spirits were being destroyed and converted into a dark, twisted energy.  She could feel their pain as though it was hers, sometimes it was all she could do not to cry out for them.

 

One night, the Prodigy sought the Avatar’s assistance and asked her into the small niche Asami had claimed as her work area.  Korra obliged.  She had nothing else to do and she desperately wanted to get her mind off the spirits’ cries.

 

Asami explained what she needed help with.  She wanted to perfect the technology she had stumbled upon; to transform the glove into a weapon where the spirits were not converted and harmed.  Though what the actual process was, Korra did not really know nor could she understand when the emerald-eyed girl  _tried_  to explain it to her.  What Asami wanted from her was simple however: to tell her if the glove—the weapon—was hurting the spirits when she powered it on.

 

By the time they were ready to set their plan into motion, Asami had finished her modifications of the glove, making it lightweight and compact; Opal had managed to ‘obtain’ from the Republic City Police Department security plans for the University while it was on lock-down; and Avatar Korra had all but bolted through the door.  Though what they were about to do was dangerous, frightening, and crazy (according to Opal), it was something all three of them firmly believed needed to be done. 

 

They didn’t know if the people responsible for manufacturing weapons like the weaponized, metallic glove—or whatever else the other scientists and inventors were doing in the Garage—were ignorant of the consequences of using the spirits in such a manner.  Uninformed or not, however, there was no other choice but to put a stop to it—even if it meant destroying the budding technology.  There was too much at stake to let it continue.  As an inventor, this, naturally, saddened Asami.

 

The trio waited for another scheduled blackout to occur before they set their plan into motion.  The darkness that basked the city would give them enough cover for when they flee, or if things were to go awry.

 

Getting inside the University campus required much effort.  Despite being able to summon Vayu’s power and allow her to make high leaps, float, and fly, the Avatar couldn’t share it with the two humans.  It would be too dangerous to do so.  Vayu may have approved of both Asami and Opal as the Avatar’s companions, but that didn’t mean he would allow them to tap into his reservoir of power.  And so they needed to find another way inside, not just the main building and the Garage, but the campus grounds as well.  It was a manner which made Bai Hu and his power necessary.

 

They traversed to a currently-empty construction site not far from the Great Republic University.  To make sure that Korra did not gather unwanted attention, Asami lent her one of her coats.  It was much too big for the shorter girl—the cuffs went past her knuckles, the hem reaching far beyond her hip.  To be reminded of her height made it difficult to get the Avatar to wear the thing, but she eventually relented especially when forced to see reason.

 

Once there, Avatar Korra immediately set to work.  She summoned the Elemental Spirit of the Earth’s power, and stomped her booted foot in the ground with much force.  The moment her foot came into contact with the earthen floor, a large hole—spacious enough to accommodate them without being cramped together—opened up in the ground, tunneling sideways.

 

They took one quick sweep of their surroundings, before they jumped—one-by-one—into the hole.  Once inside, the ground closed up above them, basking them in blinding darkness and deafening silence.  A quick flick of Korra’s hand kept the claustrophobia and the nyctophobia from settling in, providing light through Suzaku’s flames that danced in her open palm.  Likewise, Vayu provided oxygen for them to breathe as they traversed the Avatar-made tunnel.  Whenever they closed in on the end of the tunnel, Korra would stomp her foot again and the passageway would extend and expand.

 

Their journey was a relatively quiet one, with the sound of the fire crackling, the earth moving, their footsteps on the uneven ground, and Opal’s ‘ _oohs’_  and ‘ _ahhs’_  every time Korra used the Elemental Spirits’ powers accompanying them.  There was no need to go over their plan—which was a straightforward one to begin with, but required immense luck to pull off.

 

It was a while before they saw anything but the rough underground, but when they did, they emerged in one of the many gardens that populated the wide expanse of the University’s campus.  The ground gently opened and carefully rose up at the Avatar’s command to free them of their concealed trek.  It was one of the few places where Opal learned there were no guards on patrol, though it was a bit of a distance away from where they needed to be.

 

With only the distant light of the stars to guide them, the three, young women ducked and weaved behind hedges and trees, large bushes and concrete barriers to get to their next destination: the Arts Building.

 

The Arts and Sciences Building was the closest structure in the gardens they emerged from.  From there, they would head to the Astrodome, then the Cultural Center.  From the Cultural Center, they would circle towards the Administrative Building and finally the Engineering Department’s Building.  It was such a roundabout way to get to their destination, but it was the safest route they could take if luck was on their side.

* * *

 

It was all luck, really.  Or perhaps, divine providence.  Sometimes, he couldn’t tell which.  He had been cooped up inside far too long.  He would have been fine with it if not for the presence of the Lieutenant posing as a bodyguard.  The Agent had only wanted to step out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.  Only when he did, he caught sight of three, moving figures.

 

He was too far away and too high up to see their features, but he knew they were not one of the guards.  As the head of security appointed by Councilman Tarrlok, he was familiar with the security plans and as such was privy to that information.  Besides which, the Agent would have liked to believe that his men would not be sneaking around in the University campus, not without his knowledge or his blessing.

 

The Agent, then, was posed with a question that required his decision: should he let Councilman Tarrlok know of the possible return of those who had broken in days ago, or should he inform the Lieutenant whom he knew would not hesitate to tell Amon of the intruders?  It was one of those choices that could have been done in a heartbeat, and yet the Agent took his time.  He pondered as he watched the trio make a mad dash to the Astrodome’s entrance.

 

By the time the three emerged from the Cultural Center, the Agent had made his decision.

* * *

 

The moment that they surfaced from the Cultural Center, Asami had grabbed the weaponized glove from her pack and wore it as a precaution.  It was too dark to see anything except from silhouettes and shadows—things that played with her mind and her eyes—making her think there was something there that wasn’t.

 

She tested it quickly as they slunk into the Administrative Building.  A flick of her wrist encased the glove an intensely powerful electric current, enough to completely incapacitate an attacker.  The current encompassed the entirety of the glove, though the full brunt of it was centered on the palm.  Another flick of the wrist turned it off.

 

The Shock Glove—which was what she had taken to calling it in her notes—still needed a lot of work.  Asami wanted to be able to expand its range, after all.  But for now, it would do.

 

Their luck continued to hold out for a few minutes more.  It was only when they caught sight of the Administrative Building did they see a battalion of guards patrolling.  All of them wore the same strange ensemble as those Korra and Asami had fought during their break-in.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said they were wearing a strange kind of armor,” Opal whispered to her friend while they searched for a way to pass the guards without alerting them to their presence.  “And what’s up with the face masks?  Why the need for anonymity?”

 

The Prodigy could only shrug in reply.  She had wondered the same thing.  The morning shift guards and the night shift ones were so different from one another.  The guards stationed in mornings wore friendly faces and ordinary uniforms.  The evening guards, on the other hand, looked more like members of someone’s personal army,

 

They got as far as the basement before the trio resorted to stealthily knocking out the security personnel they encountered.  Though in truth Korra and Asami did more of the work.  Opal could only incapacitate three guards with a metal pipe before her conscience got the better of her.

 

“My aunt is going to kill me if she finds out what I just did,” Opal had groaned once the coast was clear and they were free to use the elevator shaft to get to the Garage.  “And I’m pretty certain the entire Republic City—even the United Republic of Nations—will have a field day if word spread that a Bei Fong has taken to rule breaking.”

 

“Not as troublesome and problematic if they figure out who I am, though.” Asami whispered back as Korra called upon the power of the Elemental Spirits to create a spiral path downwards in the elevator shaft.  “Imagine what my father would say.  I don’t think it ridiculous for him to disown me if he learns of my involvement.”

 

“I doubt that,” the young Bei Fong said as she watched the Avatar work.  “You’re the only family he has left.  You’re the heir to his empire.  He wouldn’t give all of that away to someone else, regardless of what happens.”

 

Asami did not say anything after that.  She did not voice out her concerns about her father’s unclear involvement in all of this, nor did she share how strenuous her relationship with her father had been since the accident.

 

Opal did not notice the silence, however—or Asami’s evasive gestures—for in that moment, Korra had finished providing them a way down.  Without much goading, they descended the Avatar-made staircase, trying their best to keep their footfalls as soft as possible.

 

Once they got to the factory’s level, Korra bent the metallic, elevator doors open and let the two humans through first.  She returned the metal used for their descent back into the shaft’s walls before she slipped through as well.

 

The splendor of the Garage was lost in darkness.  Its magnificence was turned into drabness.  The earsplitting silence and stillness a stark contrast to the hustling and bustling activity she had witnessed when she was with Professor Noatak and she first stepped foot in the place.  Even the incredible inventions she had seen then held her attention nor wonderment no longer.  The magic of the Garage, Asami realized, didn’t transcend in the blackness.  Even Opal was unimpressed by what she saw.

 

“So this is the Garage you spoke of,” Korra said, her curious eyes scanned everything it could.  “I had expected something…more from the way you spoke so reverently about it.”

 

“I have to agree with the Avatar,” Opal also shared.  “I know it might have something to do with how dark this place is right now, but this is kind of a letdown.”

 

“I suppose it’s not as impressive as when there are people working in here,” Asami had to admit.  But that was all she said about the matter, quickly steering the conversation elsewhere.  “It doesn’t matter right now, though.  We have to find whatever it is that is hurting and killing the spirits and be done with it.” In a lower volume she added, “And find where they have hidden my papers on the matter.”

 

“Allow me.” Korra cracked her knuckles as she spoke, walking to the middle of the Garage’s ground floor.

 

For the second time since they have met, Asami watched all four tribal markings on the Avatar’s forearms and shoulders light up as she closed her eyes in concentration.  It didn’t take long for the ethereal glow to envelop Korra, for small orbs of various soft-hued lights to float around her, and for Opal to gasp in awe and wonder at the sight.

 

As it was before, the moment Korra opened her eyes everything faded to normal.

 

The Avatar slowly turned from where she stood.  Her eyes—Asami and Opal noticed—were clearer than before.  She gazed at each item in the Garage—from the closest to the farthest, the smallest to the largest, and the simplest to the most complex—before settling them on a large, thick, metallic, pillar-like structure.

 

Its thickness could rival the breadth of a tank.  Its height touched the Garage’s ceiling with only a few inches to spare.  Several equally thick, cylindrical pipes coated one side of the pillar, whilst a large clump of tubings protruded from the others, snaking its way from the bottom to the thing’s top.  Rods twice as broad as a grown human’s arm dotted the gargantuan object at various intervals, the thickest of which sat at its peak.

 

At the base was a movable joint with large gears where a capsule-shaped, glass container sat suspended by circular, iron restraints holding it in place.  Beside it was a console with levers and buttons meant to control the device and wires of different colors and viscosity.

 

From clear, searching, sapphire eyes to one filled with stormy rage and animosity, the change only took an instant as Korra snarled, “That monstrosity is responsible for the spirits’ despair.”

 

“Well,” Opal whistled as she attempted to view the machine’s zenith.  “I think I may need a bigger pipe to help wreck this thing.”

 

“The size matters not,” Avatar Korra proudly stated with a confident smirk on her face.  “The Four Elemental Spirits and I can handle destroying this abomination.”

 

As soon as those words were uttered, the Avatar took a commanding stance and raised both of her hands, stretching them both towards the hulking contraption.  She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process.  When she opened them again, her eyes were glowing with an otherworldly energy and power that completely hid her cobalt-blue eyes from view.  Slowly, her markings began to glimmer to life.

 

Before Avatar Korra could get to work, however, there was a loud clicking noise and then a big, bright spotlight was shined on them, followed by the rush of footsteps hitting the tiled floor.

 

Korra lost her concentration, as well as that otherworldly power that enveloped her, and the three, young women whirled around, squinting, face-to-face with dozens of men armed with guns pointed at their direction.

 

Fear shrouded Asami and Opal’s features at the apparent ambush.  Annoyance was on Korra’s for the interruption.

 

“Well, well, well, this is a rather big surprise.” came a voice Opal and Asami knew too well; a voice that irritated Korra.  “When I was told there were intruders, I did not expect them to include the two of you Miss Sato, Miss Bei Fong.”

 

The battalion of heavily armed security guards parted in the middle to make way for a man whose every step oozed with authority. 

 

The strong-jawed man had a dark-brown colored hair tied in three ponytails that almost reached the small of his back.  His thick eyebrows were arched, his pale-blue irises cold and calculating.  He wore a crisp, black suit, neatly pressed with silver cufflinks, the button-up shirt pigeon blue, and the necktie snowy-white.  Even the man’s black shoes were polished and shined.

 

The man turned to look at Korra adding, “Pray, tell, who is this other young lady?  Is she a student here as well?”

 

Korra was about to open her mouth, ready with a colorful array of words for the man who dare mistook her for a human and a student, when Asami subtly ribbed her and glared at her for all that she was worth, warning her to not say anything.  Though the Avatar did not appreciate the gesture, she complied with the human’s wishes.

 

“Keeping silent are we?” the well-dressed man chuckled.  Despite the seemingly good-natured laugh that bubbled from him, the man’s eyes retained its unfriendly demeanor.  “Well then, let’s move on to another question you might find the need to answer: what are you doing here, trespassing?  Did you come to catch a glimpse of the factory?  Perhaps you desired to show your friends the things you, yourself, had seen down here, Miss Sato?  Do enlighten me.  It would be, after all, a shame for the University to lose two of its most promising students.”

 

Korra glanced at her two companions, leaving them to speak for themselves.  Both Asami and Opal looked at each other, the latter of the two nodding for the other to speak.

 

“Councilman Tarrlok,” the Prodigy began, voice slightly trembling before she cleared her throat and continued on.  “We came here to rectify the mistake that could cost the entire planet to plummet into its destruction.”

 

“A mistake?” Councilman Tarrlok cocked his head to the side.

 

“Yes.” Asami answered, she stared at the man’s face for a heartbeat longer before she turned and gestured to the hulking machine behind her.  “This machine.  It is based from my studies, isn’t it?”

 

“How do you know that?  Did Professor Noatak informed you of it?” the Councilman’s eyes were mere slits as he spoke in a suspicious tone.  “No matter.  Things will come to light soon enough.  To answer your question, however, yes…this machine was based from your study of the planet’s energy.  I must commend you on that, Miss Sato.  It is such an extraordinary find.”

 

“That study was incomplete,” Asami blurted out, unmoved by the Councilman’s commendation.  “I was unable to express the dire consequences of using the planet’s energy—the spirit’s life force—as fuel.  Please, Councilman Tarrlok, you have to listen to me.  This machine should be destroyed, the project abandoned for the sake of the planet.”

 

There was silence after that, though the armed security personnel still had the sights of their assault rifles trained at the trio.

 

After a while, the University’s representative sighed and shook his head.  “I am afraid you do not know the full extent of the situation, Miss Sato.  The spirits’ sacrifice are needed to ensure humanity’s continued survival.”

 

“Wait!” Opal finally spoke, taken by surprise by Councilman Tarrlok’s words.  “You _knew_ that the spirits are what fuels this thing?  You _knew_ that they are the planet’s energy, it’s life?”

 

“Of course,” another laugh from the older man.  “Why do you think we called it—the machine and the project itself—the Spirit Bastille?  Your friend is not the only clever person in the entire institution and you are not the only one interested in the civilizations long gone and spoken of in myths and legends.”

 

Even during the first time she saw him, the Avatar had not liked Councilman Tarrlok very much.  Though that could be said with most—if not all—the humans Korra had met thus far, there was something about the proud-looking, condescending man that left little to no room for Korra to change her mind.

 

Every word that escaped the man’s lips grated the Avatar’s nerves further and further until she was seeing red.  Asami, who stood close to the Avatar could feel the slight tremble of the other girl’s shoulders and the furious heat that emanated from her burning rage.  She prayed Korra wouldn’t do something idiotic that would put them in deeper trouble than they already were.

 

“It should not come as a surprise, therefore, that our people know exactly what we were getting ourselves into.” Councilman Tarrlok went on.  “But the energy conversion is not enough. The spirits’ energy is not enough to power the entirety of the United Republic of Nations.  There are still kinks to the Spirit Bastille that needs fixing.  And even then we would require more than just the spirits we have gathered so far.”

 

“You deplorable man!” Korra finally couldn’t keep her mouth shut, shouting for all that she was worth, eyes ablaze with righteous fury.  Before Asami could stop her, the Avatar had already lashed out with Vayu’s powers, throwing a powerful gust of wind at the Councilman.

 

Councilman Tarrlok—as well as those who were with him—were surprised by the display of power.  They tried to keep themselves braced, but the wind was too strong.  Some of them, despite the heavy weights of their armor, were blown back.  The multitude of inventions, gadgets, and the likes that were on the worktables, as well as the countless of bound and unbound papers, flew in all directions.

 

The shock Councilman Tarrlok felt, however, did not last long as he regained his wits and ordered for his men to start firing.  They did.  But it was a fruitless effort as Korra stomped her foot on the ground, breaking the tiles and allowing the earth to rise up and stop the bullets from hitting any of them.

 

“Korra!” Asami brought the Avatar back to the task at hand when she said, “Don’t focus too much on them.  Remember what we came here to do!”

 

The Avatar nodded.  She faced the towering atrocity once more.  Another deep breath, a quick blink, and that otherworldly power and energy pulsed through Korra’s body, the strange glow coating her eyes once more.

 

The markings in her body glowed brighter and brighter.  Soon it blinded everyone in the Garage.  For a moment—no more than a blink of an eye—Asami thought she saw four, strange silhouettes surrounding the Avatar.  She couldn’t make out what they looked like, but it appeared as though only one of them was humanoid in nature.

 

Just then, the Prodigy heard Councilman Tarrlok shout over the roar of the wind, and whizz and barrage of bullets, “That girl is utilizing the spirits!  She’s going to destroy the Spirit Bastille!  Stop her!   _Stop_.   _Her!_ ”

 

The assault then concentrated on the Avatar.  But no matter how many attacked her, the bullets did not reach Korra.  Asami and Opal could only watch in awe, covered by the earthen wall, as the Avatar slowly began pulling the Spirit Bastille apart.

 

Things, however, took a different and unexpected turn when Councilman Tarrlok took from his pocket a rectangular device—a remote of sorts—and pressed one of the dozen of buttons on it.  The towering machine then whirled into life, an inexplicable energy spiraling around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a cliff-hanger. Haha, I am sorry for that but I had to do it!
> 
> I will try to update at the end of the month, before February rolls along. I am also planning to make a map of this Alternate Universe setting and post them on my tumblr when done. Likewise for the fanfic cover I will be using on fanfiction.net. So, yeah...those are some other things to look forward to, if you guys are interested.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to review.  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	8. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An unexpected turn of events leave the Prodigy and the Historian to fend for themselves without the aid of the Avatar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for the update that followed the schedule! I'm glad I could post this chapter before the month ends.  
> Anyways, read the end notes for more information (and additional fact) about this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy reading!  
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

 

It took a few seconds for the two, young women to notice that something was wrong with the Avatar.  The change was so gradual—so  _subtle_.  It started with the gale-force winds subsiding, the glow and thrum of the Avatar’s power fading, and a show of visible effort on Korra’s part to continue her assault on the Spirit Bastille and the people who tried to do them harm.

 

Seconds later, Avatar Korra cried out in pain and the wind completely stopped.  She fell on her knees, weakened.  Asami and Opal both ran towards her, her name uttered in equal parts worry and confusion.  The earthen wall the Avatar had created still provided cover from the barrage of bullets that were meant to do more than debilitate them, though they feared it might not hold for long, as they hurried to the Avatar’s side.

 

“Korra!  Korra, what’s wrong?” Panic seeped through every word that escaped the Prodigy’s mouth as Korra began to double over in pain.

 

The Avatar was unable to say anything.  All she could do was close her eyes and bite the insides of her cheek to keep herself from screaming.  She felt as though her body was being torn asunder, ripped and pulled apart in different directions, and the harder she tried to hold herself together the more painful it was.

 

The two humans looked at each other, uncertain of the course of action they had to take.  With each passing second, Korra weakened until she could not even keep herself steady even when she was already kneeling.  She swayed, almost toppling over, before Asami steadied her.

 

Meanwhile, the monstrous machination that stood before them was still very much alive and functional.  Moreover, it seemed as though the noise it was making had grown louder.  The gears turned and the pistons churned faster than they had before.  The energy—the dark, electric current—that travelled around it had also doubled in quantity and strength.

 

The inventor in her was amazed at the resilience of the machine.  The other side of her, however, was shaken.  The armed men had stopped shooting, but they had begun advancing on the trio.  Asami knew they must not be taken.   _Korra_  must not be taken.  And she and Opal were with one mind in this.

 

“Asami,” Opal didn’t need a plethora of words to convey what must be done.  All she needed to do was get the other girl’s attention.

 

The brilliant, young, engineering student nodded in understanding.  As the men closed in on them, her eyes searched for anything they could use for their escape.  Her gaze settled upon a canister no bigger than a grenade, the label of which told her that it contained a highly volatile and explosive substance, developed by an electrical engineer and weapons expert.  ‘ _Handle with care_ ’ it had said underneath in cursive writing.  The bolded letters ‘ _Arc Flash_ ’ written below it.

 

“Opal, when I give the signal, you take Korra and run as fast as you can.” Asami had instructed, her eyes still trained on the bottled weapon.

 

“What about you?” Opal asked, eyes wide in fear.  “You’re not going to stand your ground to let us escape are you?  Because if that’s your plan, it’s the most stupid thing I’ve heard you come up with, Asami.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Of course not.  I will be running right behind you.  I just need to create the perfect distraction.”

 

The youngest Bei Fong followed the other girl’s line of sight.  Upon seeing the labelled container, her eyes widened even more.

 

“Asami!” she hissed.  “You are not using that to blowup all these people!  That’s Councilman Tarrlok for heaven’s sake!”

 

“I’m not going to blow them up.  I’m not  _that_  crazy, Opal.  Just trust me.  Take Korra and run as fast as you can back the way we came.”

 

With the guards so close, Opal had no choice but to agree with whatever plan Asami Sato had conceived. When she nodded her assent, Asami mentally counted to three before darting as fast as her legs could carry her towards the Arc Flash.

 

“Hey!” she heard one of the guards shout at her.  “Halt!”

 

At the same time, Councilman Tarrlok also ordered his men, shouting, “Don’t just stand there!  Stop her!”

 

The young, emerald-eyed inventor did not stop, of course.  The moment she grabbed hold of the canister of Arc Fire, she gave a shout for Opal to start running, and then hurled the volatile weapon at the ground near the security guards.

 

The instant the electric-based weapon hit the tiled floor of the Garage, it exploded with a bright, blinding, white light coupled with thick smoke and electric currents that tampered with the electrical devices in the room—short circuiting them—as well as electrocuting those caught within the blast’s radius.

 

If there was anything more the Arc Fire did or damaged, Asami was unable to observe and make note.  At that point, she had turned on her heels and scrambled after Opal and Korra, the latter of whom being greatly assisted and carried by the former.

 

With Korra’s weight on Opal, the duo made slow progress.  So much so that Asami quickly caught up to them.

 

“Where to?” Opal huffed the question as she hitched Korra’s slackening grip higher.  The Avatar groaned, afflicted by whatever it was that was hurting her.  “We can’t go back to the elevator.  Avatar Korra doesn’t look like she could bend the metal again, and the city-wide blackout is still in effect for us to be able to use the elevator itself.”

 

As if on cue—propelled by Opal’s words, or mayhap the gods’ sense of humor and strange desire to prove the Historian wrong—the power returned turning every light and electric-powered device and machinery on.

 

They stopped momentarily and blinked, trying to clear their eyesight that was disturbed and disoriented by the sudden illumination.

 

“How in the world—?” Opal, surprised, wondered aloud.  The blackout was still scheduled for a few hours more.  Her question—as well as her thoughts on the matter—however, were cut short when Asami spoke.

 

“Quickly, to the elevator before they gather their wits and put everything on lockdown!”

 

The Prodigy then took the Avatar’s weight off Opal, allowing Korra’s arms over her shoulder as her own snaked around her waist for support.  Opal—who up until that point had only carried as heavy as three, thick, hard-bound tomes at a time—was grateful to be free of the burden, rolling her shoulders and sighing in relief.

 

By that point, the Avatar was already semi-unconscious, her head lolled to the side.  Each step Asami took, she felt she was half-dragging the girl whose legs had turned to jelly.  The breaths that escaped Korra were shallow and ragged.  Beads of sweat dotted the girl’s skin, and every so often small tremors rocked her body.

 

Asami tried not to think about what Korra must be feeling and going through, or what brought this about, as they rode the elevator to the building’s lobby.  She tried not to think about the dwindling time and distance between them and their pursuers, or the fact that they had no contingency plans for such an event as the one they found themselves in.  All of their plans, their escape routes, were centered on Korra and the art she called ‘Bending’.  Without the Avatar, they were trapped.  Their only exit was sure to be well-guarded.

 

A pinging sound alerted Asami that they had arrived at their intended floor.  The elevator doors slowly groaned open, revealing the lobby brightly lit by golden-yellow lights.  Opal was first to step out, steel pipe gripped tightly with both hands, as she checked if the coast was clear.  Once certain there was no soul in sight, she motioned for Asami to follow.

 

Quickly, they crossed the lobby to the building’s front entrance.  Several times they had to fall flat on their stomachs, hide behind tall bushes and hedges from the rushing and scrambling guardsmen, as they made their way to the University’s gates.

 

They were so close, they could taste their freedom.  All they needed was to pass a few more buildings and the gardens.

 

Before they could take those few remaining blocks, they heard the click of a gun being cocked behind them.

 

“Don’t move,” a voice spoke from behind.  “Put your hands up where I can see them and turn around slowly.”

 

The two young women were stunned.  They didn’t hear anyone sneaking up from behind, or saw any signs prior that anyone had even seen them.  Asami and Opal looked at each other.  Opal mouthed “What should we do?”, to which the Prodigy could only shrug.  They had no choice but to do as they had been told.  They couldn’t just make a run for it, the gun was too close for the bullets to miss them.

 

“I said turn around!” the man—for it was a man who spoke—barked.  “Turn around, now!  And throw that pipe to the ground!”

 

Opal didn’t wish to be unarmed—who would?—but threw the pipe to the ground nonetheless.  Better to be weaponless than have a bullet hole in her body, after all.  Slowly, she then raised both of her hands while Asami could only raise her left, the other still supported Korra who had lost consciousness at some point during their harried escape.  With hands raised in surrender, the two—with the insentient Avatar—turned around.

 

The man did not seem that much older than them.  The Prodigy gauged him to be around his early to mid-twenties.  A dark, scruffy hairstyle crowned his head.  A pair of shark eyebrows, golden-yellow irises, a perfectly contoured nose, and scowling lips lined his facial features.  A small scar, long as a thumb and wide as a toothpick, blemished his lower left jaw.

 

Though it was obvious the scruffy-haired man was a guard, he did not wear the same uniform nor armor they did.   He wore a gray, slim-fitted, high-collared  _Zhongshan_  suit.  A crimson red scarf, old with edges a bit tattered, hung loosely and snugly around his neck and a pair of military boots adorned his feet.  The hand holding the gun aimed at them was wearing cotton half-gloves.

 

He stared at them, searching.  When he looked at Asami, she did not shy away from the scrutiny.  She tackled his gaze head-on, not showing an inch of submission nor fear. 

 

The guard reached over his radio to report the capture of the intruders that had the entire Great Republic University in an uproar. 

 

Asami and Opal could both hear the static, before the voice on the other end of the radio spoke, “This is the Command Center.  Do you have anything to report, Mako?  Did you find the intruders?”

 

Mako—the University Guard who was pointing a gun at them—was about to press the button to respond when Asami quickly spoke up.

 

“W-Wait.  Please.” She said, her raised hand stretching forward as though she would snatch the radio away from the guard.

 

“Stay back!” Mako said, stressing his words with his gun.

 

“Asami…” Opal pleaded for her friend not to do anything rash and irresponsible—or any more reckless than what they had done thus far.

 

“No, it is fine, Opal.” Asami assured Opal.  “I just want to talk.”

 

The scheme Asami Sato came up, at that moment, was not something she was happy about.  But they did not have the liberty to come up with something different and morally upright.

 

The guard stared at Asami, one of his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to continue.  This gave the Prodigy enough hope and courage to go through with her intentions.

 

“Officer Mako…L-Let me make a deal with you.  Let us go and I’ll pay you triple your daily wage,” Asami said, voice trembling as she found it hard to say the words.  What she was doing was nothing short of bribery.

 

“Are you trying to buy me off?” Mako was incredulous.  “Not gonna happen.  No amount of yuans can change my mind.”

 

At the same time the voice on the radio spoke once again, “Mako, are you there?  Is everything alright?”

 

“Quadruple your daily wage!  I’ll pay you half-a-million yuans if you let us go.” Asami continued to bargain as she watched the guard move the radio closer to his mouth to speak.  Hearing the latest offer made the man’s jaw drop.  The Prodigy took the opportunity to push further.  “I’ll add another half-a-million if you manage to help us get somewhere safe.”

 

At that point, Mako’s eyebrows shot so high up no one would have thought it humanly possible.  He snorted, “I find it hard to believe you would have that kind of money.”

 

Opal—who up until that point had merely been listening in and observing—suddenly piped up, “She  _can_  pay you that amount.  And  _more_.  She’s Asami Sato,  _the_  Future Industries heiress!”

 

“Future Industries?  You mean, you’re Hiroshi Sato’s daughter?”

 

Asami nodded at the question and allowed a few heartbeats to pass, giving the University Guard ample time to decide.  Mako’s brows furrowed in contemplation as he weighed his option.  Several seconds later, the radio crackled back to life.

 

“Mako,  _report_!” the voice on the other side had lost all patience.

 

The Guard closed his eyes and sighed.  Slowly he lowered his hand that held the weapon back to his side, holstered it, and moved to speak to the radio, saying, “Everything is fine, Command Center.  It was just a false alarm.  Everything’s clear on my end.”

 

Hearing the man speak those words made both Asami and Opal release the breath they didn’t know they were holding.

 

“Alright, Mako.  Next time, don’t make us worry like that,” were the last words the voice on the other end spoke before static replaced it once again and Mako belted the device.

 

“Let’s see if you can make good with that offer of yours, Miss Sato,” Mako said as he turned around and added, “I would suggest against walking through the front gates, though.  If you want to escape with a lot less trouble and effort, follow me.  I’ll show you another way out.”

* * *

 

Councilman Tarrlok could not believe his eyes.  He was at an awe at the unexpected and productive turn of events.  It had only been out of a hunch that he turned on the Spirit Bastille.  He didn’t expect his intuition to bore any fruit—at least, not in the magnitude that now presented itself.

 

Despite the cracks and dents and the damage done on the gargantuan machine, the Spirit Bastille still functioned.  It was still working, and working better than it had during the tests.  Energy—recently converted—thrummed and hummed powerfully as it flowed through and around the device.  None of the test and runs previously done on the machine had managed to produce the results the Spirit Bastille was now giving.

 

Before, all it could do was light a few bulbs, power-up a singular computer.  Now, however, the energy harvested was powering the entire Great Republic University.  It was  _magnificent_!

 

“So this is the power of the Elemental Spirits, the energy they possessed!” Councilman Tarrlok muttered to himself, his eyes alight with gleeful victory.  “Fascinating.  And we have only  _grazed_  their life force.”

 

Suddenly, one of the University Guard Captains rushed towards the Councilman, bearing with him the report of his squad.

 

“Councilman Tarrlok, we’ve lost sight of the girls.” He said.

 

Instead of being berated by the University Council member like the Captain thought he would be, however, Councilman Tarrlok merely waved him off.  “Leave them.  We already know Asami Sato and Opal Bei Fong are involved.  We can easily track them down.”

 

“But, sir—”

 

“Leave it, Captain.  Just bring me Professor Noatak and have him call his team as soon as possible.  We have a lot of work to do.” Smiling somewhat menacingly, he added, “Besides, I have a feeling they would show themselves again…especially that other girl, whomsoever she may be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fact for anyone interested in this kind of thing:
> 
> A _Zhongshan_ suit is a modern, Chinese tunic suit. It can also be referred to as a _Mao_ suit. This particular article of clothing was first introduced by Sun Yat-sen after the founding of the Republic of China, and is considered as a form of national dress. The attire I had painted on AU-version Mako is similar to what he usually wears, except that it is longer, dyed in a different color, and fits him better than the slightly-loose counterpart in the original/prime LoK Universe.
> 
> I don't think it needs to be said, but I'll say it anyway: everyone's ages have been changed to better suit the story. Korra and Asami are both sixteen, with Asami only being a couple of months older. Opal is a year younger than the two. Mako, is a couple of years older than all of them. Bolin, well...Bolin will be introduced soon, but he is still younger than Mako. As for the rest of the character's ages, I will post them as we go along.
> 
> I have already completed the first 'arc' of the fanfic (which is the equivalent of LoK's first season/book), as I have mentioned before, I am only awaiting the edits from my beta-reader. The whole story had been planned from the start, so I have a pretty good grasp of where I want to take it and how it will go. The same can be said about the mythos of this Alternate Univere, and I can't wait for the story to move further along so that you all can learn about it.
> 
> Also, I have drawn the draft of the cover and posted it on my tumblr account, for anyone interested. Hopefully, I will be able to color it and finish it before the next update.
> 
> Finally, thank you to the new reviews, kudos, bookmarks, hits, readers, and what-have-you. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter.
> 
> Until next time, dream on; fly on!


	9. The Avatar's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar awakens, only to find she has lost all connection to the Great Spirits and struggles to cope with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter for you guys in this update.  
> May still contain a couple of mistakes here and there (not entirely sure), so apologies for that.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy reading.  
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

 

They took a roundabout way—a much  _longer_  way—backtracking to avoid the full brunt of the University’s security force.  They passed through hallways and rooms so secret that neither Asami nor Opal knew they existed.  And even though they found it strange that a school would have such secrets, their minds and bodies were too weary to pursue the thought any further.  All they cared about, at that moment, was escaping those who wished to do them harm, and figure out what it was that was ailing their Avatar friend.

 

It was a silent journey, their guide choosing not to speak despite the myriad of questions they knew he wanted to ask them.  The girls, likewise, kept their own questions to themselves.  None of them wanted to make any noise, even when it seemed like they were the only living and sentient beings around.

 

After an innumerable number of twists and turns that made it hard for them to retrace their path, they found themselves at an older part of the University.  Gone were the lustrous tiles, and bright electrical lights.  In their place were old, dry stone walls that looked as though they had seen better days, and dirt, dust, and cobwebs that could give anyone an asthma attack.  There was an absence of florescent lights and electric bulbs as well; the sole source of illumination was from the small, rectangular slits on the walls where light from the University’s more modern areas streamed in.

 

“Where are we?” Opal asked in a shouted whisper before Asami could pose the question herself.  She looked warily at the Guard whom they had bribed, and in a suspicious tone questioned him, “You’re not planning on doing anything to us here, are you?  Because you’re going to regret it if you try any funny business, buster!”

 

“What?” Mako asked.  Of all the things the short-haired girl could have said, that was  _definitely_  not on his list.  “Don’t be stupid.  Of course not.  How am I supposed to get the payment you promised me if I do something like that?  I’m not even that kind of guy.”

 

“Well, you can’t expect us not to be suspicious after being brought here—wherever 'here' is.” Asami admitted, voiced breathy with labor.

 

“Think what you will then.” The Guard shrugged.  “This used to be a part of the main building, back when the Great Republic University was first built after the Hundred Year War.  When the renovations started thirty years ago, they destroyed a part of this building and replaced it with a new one.  This section remained intact, however, as it is being used to transport, err,  _special_  supplies.  There are only a handful of people who know of it, though, most of them are the suppliers.”

 

“Smugglers, you mean.” Opal rolled her eyes.  “No need to sugarcoat it.” 

 

Though the revelation was quite shocking, after what they had witnessed, it was not at all impossible to see the Great Republic University making use of illegal means to get some of the supplies needed for experiments and inventions—especially for those who worked in the Garage and for projects that were so secretive in nature, like Councilman Tarrlok’s Spirit Bastille.

 

Still, it was disappointing to know and be informed of the truth.  Especially for Asami.

 

Mako then motioned to an opening that led to a downward flight of stone staircase.  “That leads to the underground docks.  There should be a small motorboat we can take to port.  I have a safe house there you can stay in while this whole thing blows over.  We can also use the underground tunnels, but I don’t suppose either of you can take that trek especially with that sick girl.”

 

Korra did look sick.  Her skin was cold and clammy, her breathing still ragged and shallow.  And though she weighed heavily on Asami, the Prodigy did not wish to ask Mako for help in carrying the girl even when he had initially offered to do so.  His allegiance to them was bought, after all.  She didn’t want to take any chance that he might betray them and was under orders to take the Avatar away.  Asami, after all, was certain Councilman Tarrlok noticed what Korra was capable of doing and would want to learn more about her, maybe even experiment on her.  The very thought sent a cold shiver running down the brilliant, young inventor’s spine.

 

“A safe house?” Opal asked as Mako took a hidden gas lamp from a loose brick on the staircase’s entryway and lit it up.  “How  _safe_  is it exactly?  Your people are still looking for us, unless you forgot.”

 

“Pretty safe.  No one knows about the place. It’s sort of my home away from home.   Besides, I doubt Councilman Tarrlok would have sent word to the RCPD about what happened tonight.  And even if he did, Chief Bei Fong may sit on it for a while before she acts, after how the Councilman embarrassed her.”

 

At the mention of the Chief’s name, Opal cringed.  She prayed to whomever was listening that her Aunt would not believe a word Tarrlok said.

 

Soon they descended the stone staircase, their footsteps echoing in the damp darkness that surrounded them.  The light from the gas lamp Mako carried as he led their descent could only reach so far.  Eventually, they heard the soft crashing of waves.

 

The underground docks was just small and haphazardly-constructed, made of planks of wood that extended the dry-stone ground’s reach.  Barrels and crates littered the area, their contents a mystery.  A couple of ropes could also be seen hanging and coiled around posts.  At the farthest edge of the wooden dock was an old, rusty, washed-out-colored speedboat that looked as though it had seen better days.

 

“That’s our ticket out of here?” Opal had hoped their escape vehicle would be a little less flimsy-looking.  “That thing looks just about ready to sink!”

 

“Looks can be deceiving, miss,” the Guard said sagely as he jogged to the speedboat.

 

Asami had to stifle a laugh when her friend blanched at being addressed ‘miss’.  Opal hated formalities and protocol.  She had grown up in a house full of those and the young Bei Fong often went through great lengths just to escape them.

 

They followed after Mako, joining him in the speedboat just as he had turned on the ignition.  As soon as everyone was settled in and everything was in order, Mako gunned the speedboat forward, lurching it into motion.  Water sprayed around them as the speedboat cut through the waters of the underground docks at such a speed that they had to firmly grab hold on to the boat's railings to keep themselves from toppling overboard. 

 

As they emerged from the underground canal, the whirring sound of the speedboat noisily pierced through the darkness. Asami was certain the guards would take notice and start shooting at them again.  But no alarm sounded. No bullets came their way.

 

Before long, the bright lights of the Great Republic University—the sole beacon of light in the entire darkened capital of the United Republic of Nations—lay distant.  The crazy uproar they had caused was replaced by the silence that was only broken by the waves crashing on the boats, ships, and yachts that were on the pier, as well as the hum of the speedboat motor as they began to dock.  Their journey aboard the water vessel ended with a gentle bump to the quay.

 

It was difficult to traverse the port and its surrounding area.  Everyone in Republic City knew it was dangerous to linger there at night, doubly more so during a blackout.  It was a well-known, open secret that the Red Monsoon Triads operated in the area, much to the chagrin of the Republic City Police Department.  Thus Mako hurriedly led them past shipping containers and cargo holds of various state of occupation, then through even more dark alleyways towards the sanctuary he spoke of.

 

Asami and Opal had worked together in carrying the unconscious Avatar, each had one of Korra’s arms slung over their shoulder.  Despite the shared load, they could barely jog to catch up with Mako.  Several times they had to stop and rest, leaning to the side of a wall, a post, a container, or another.

 

After what felt like hours and hours of creeping around the shadows, they finally arrived.

 

Mako’s idea of a “safe house” was not the same as what Asami nor Opal had imagined.  It was not even a  _house_.  Rather, the haven they found themselves in was an abandoned cargo hold near the edge of Republic City’s port area.  Dirty and decrepit, a quick look of the place made it impossible to believe anyone would even consider staying there.

 

The windows were broken, the panels holding on for dear life.  Those that remained intact were foggy and had moss and lichen stuck on them.  The large entrance was jammed on its hinges and proved impossible to roll to a close.  The doors on the side of the building hung uselessly, devoid of its purpose.  The floor was cracked and dented in several places, the ceiling in danger of collapse. Overturned containers, wooden crates and boxes eaten by termites, office tables and chairs upturned, tarps blown off from where they were originally placed, and remains of dead animals who inhabited the building littered the ground.

 

Asami could not help but cringe.  Despite people’s preconceived notions about her after seeing her room and work spaces, she didn’t like a chaotic environment.  The Prodigy could only take a certain kind of mess: the organized kind.  Seeing the cargo hold in such a sorry state had her thinking about ways to fix, renovate, and improve it.

 

 _Stop it, Asami,_  she mentally berated herself as they continued following Mako up a rusty staircase and past a door-less doorframe.   _Focus.  This is_ not _the time._

 

Another set of doors—this time a completely intact one—led the group to an office that had been renovated into a makeshift bedroom or hideout of sorts.

 

It was a room and there was a bed—the frame of which looked wobbly—with frayed covers and blankets on it, that much was true.  The pillows were a shade of brown, with questionable dark splotches on them.  There was a small table where an electric fan sat.

 

On another side of the room was a medium-sized, beige refrigerator beside a small counter and sink.  Hanging on the wall at the top of the counter was an empty drawer.

 

Beside a faded, green door (which Mako informed them led to the bathroom) was a generator and a couple of gallons of bottled gasoline to power it.

 

There were two windows as well.  One near the bed, the other near the sink.  A single light bulb hung at the center of the room’s ceiling.  Cardboard boxes, stacked dangerously high, took half of the remaining free space making the room more cramped than it should be.

 

Not having a wider range of options, Asami carefully maneuver through the maze of cardboard boxes to get Korra to the bed.  Once there, she slowly lowered the unconscious girl, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally managed to do so, before slumping exhausted on the floor next to the Avatar.

 

There was silence as Opal began rummaging through some of the boxes, looking for nourishment and finding none; Asami was fighting off sleep that came to take her, the adrenaline of the chase and escape leaving her; and Mako observed them, contemplating on what to do next.

 

The Guard could not help but wonder why these women—particularly Asami Sato—would go through such lengths to ensure the safety of the unconscious girl.  Surely they were more important than the strange girl in a tribal outfit.  Several times during their escape, they could have left the girl and made their flight from the University easier.  But they persevered, the Sato heiress most of all.

 

But perhaps the biggest mystery for Mako was the reason why the two would put themselves in danger the way that they did.  It was the enigma that gnawed at him, forced him to speak, to ask.  And ask he did, surprising the two girls, one of whom almost instigated an avalanche of cardboard boxes on them.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise either of you.” He apologized.  “I just don’t understand.   _You’re_  an heiress, and you—” Mako turned to Opal and paused.  He didn’t know who and what the other girl was.  “—you're probably somebody important too.”

 

“Hey!” Opal didn’t like being lumped and dismissed at the same time.  “I’ll have you know that I’m the daughter of Suyin Bei Fong and the niece of Lin Bei Fong, Chief of Police of the Republic City Police Department, thank you very much.”

 

“My point exactly, somebody important.  So, why risk such a felony?  Surely you knew you would get caught.”

 

Opal looked at Asami for answers.  She didn’t want to say something that should not be so casually shared.  The Prodigy sighed, pausing enough to gather her thoughts and concoct the sufficient response. 

 

Seconds later, she answered, “We didn’t think we would be caught, to be honest.  Nor did we even consider that we would end up requiring your assistance.  Korra—” she looked at the unconscious girl, “We didn’t need to worry about those things because we had her.  As for the risk, it was one worth taking.”

 

The answer gave no satisfaction to the person who asked it.  It just brought more questions, none of which neither Asami nor Opal were willing to share.

 

A while later, it was Opal’s turn to voice out her thoughts.  She did it with an exasperated whine, saying, “There’s  _nothing_  to eat here!  What kind of safe house is this?”

 

“The kind where no one can find either of you.” Mako was equally infuriated, though in the end he volunteered to buy some food for them.  The act, however, did not earn him anything other than suspicion from Opal Bei Fong.

 

“How will we know you’re not just going to run off and tell your bosses where we are?” she asked, arms crossed, brows furrowed, standing between the only exit route and the Guard.

 

“Now why would I do something like that and risk not getting the money I was promised, Miss Bei Fong?” he replied, as if it was even stupid to consider that he would betray them at that point and flush all that money down the drain.

 

“So if someone offers you an even bigger amount, that’s the only time you’ll sell us out?” It was Asami who asked the question.  “Just how corrupt are you?”

 

“Now, now, don’t go calling me 'corrupt'.  You’re the ones who bribed me.  Besides, I’m a  _mercenary_ , what do you expect?”

 

“A mercenary?” Opal laughed at what she believed was a pathetic attempt of Mako’s to reason taking the money he was offered.

 

Puzzled for a brief moment, Mako frowned at the short-haired girl.  And then he realized the misconception as he slowly remembered the circumstances that surrounded their meeting.  He chuckled as he told them, “Do I  _look_  like a security guard to you?  I’m a mercenary.  All of us working the nightshift are.  Councilman Tarrlok hired us months ago.”

 

It took more than a few seconds to process what Mako had said, to understand the implications of his words.  And the two young women were still thinking about it as the Guard was allowed to leave to fetch them food.

 

“Is it strange for me to think that there can only be one reason why Tarrlok would hire mercenaries and have them posing as security guards?” Opal asked once they were alone.

 

Asami shook her head, a dark look crossing her face as she replied, “No.  I can only think of one reason as well.”

* * *

 

 

It was a strange sensation, to wake up.  The heaviness she felt as her eyes blinked away the darkness of sleep was new, as was the empty and quiet feeling within her.

 

For as long as she could remember, there was always a wonderful music that accompanied her.  The cool breath of the air that was Vayu, the strong rumble of the earth that was Bai Hu, the passionate crackling of the flames that was Suzaku, and the sweet ebb of water that was Alignak had created a cacophony of music that resonated deep within her soul, making her feel she was never alone even when the lonely life of the Avatar could have crushed her.

 

It did not help that she had never fallen asleep before.  Or felt the weariness in her heart and bones.  Everything felt different.  No, it  _was_  different.  Without the Four Elemental Spirits at her side, Korra felt weak and powerless.  Without Bai Hu, Suzaku, Vayu, and Alignak she would be unable to fulfill her purpose as the Avatar.

 

She felt afraid at that moment—the first time she did so.  And as always when it came to fear, it bubbled and tuned into anger.  Anger at herself, and then at those that had caused her such pain.

 

Though already awake, Korra laid silently on the bed, unmoving.  Willing herself not to let the tears of anger and frustration fall.  She focused at the ceiling, glaring at it as though she was willing it to burst into flames.  Nothing happened.

 

Pushing herself off the bed, the Avatar realized belatedly that she was not anywhere she was familiar with.  Though that should not have come as a surprise.  She navigated herself out of the shambolic room, down the rusty staircase, and out of the dilapidated cargo hold.  Every step Korra took was heavy.  The weight caused her to stumble quite a few times, not used as she was to the feel of gravity.  Vayu and Bai Hu often worked together to make her feel as though gravity had no claim on her.

 

She had not walked very far, though the weariness she felt made it feel like she had.  It was strange to feel exhausted.  Strange and curious.  Her feet had carried her to the edge of the docks, one more step and they would touch the water, though she doubted she would be able to float atop it or command it to do her bidding any longer.

 

A deep intake of breath—a second to hold it in—then another to expel it, the salty smell of the ocean and the sharp smell of fish assaulted her senses.  She knew their odor, of course, but it smelled different now and made her feel as though it was the first time she had a whiff of them.  Perhaps it was. 

 

Ever since she could remember, her senses had always been tied with the Elemental Spirits.  She saw things through their eyes, heard it through their ears, felt things from their perspective.  Her own view was but a fraction that mingled with theirs.  Her thoughts weren’t always just her thoughts; her words not only her own.

 

She was so deep in thought of what she had lost that she did not notice she was no longer alone.

* * *

 

Asami was awoken by a faint movement on the bed.  She tried to stifle a gasp, or showed any signs of consciousness when she caught glimpse of the look that had crossed the Avatar’s face.  Instead, she kept silent, vigilant, and observant.

 

Korra had stayed immobile, angrily staring at the ceiling for quite some time.  The Prodigy wondered what was going through her mind, what sort of words played in her thoughts, and whom she was blaming for the turn of events—events that Asami, herself, was unsure of.

 

Before long, the Avatar had shuffled out of bed and left.  Where she was going and what she intended to do, Asami didn’t know.  All she was certain of was that she couldn’t just leave the girl be.  And so the aspiring engineer followed Korra and noted how the Avatar’s movements were heavy and lacking the grace and presence that had made Asami speechless (among other things) when they first met.

 

When Korra stumbled, Asami had to suppress the urge to run to her and help.  The look on the Avatar’s eyes caused her pause. When Korra moved so close to the edge of the docks, Asami had feared what the other girl might do.  Would she summon a large wave in retaliation to what had happened the night before?  Would she walk on water and just leave?  It was such a relief when all the Avatar did was stand there, hands balled, back rigid.

 

The Prodigy watched her for a couple of minutes more, the sun slowly rose in front, creating a melancholic view with the dark-skinned, young woman at the center.

 

Asami took a deep breath.  They had stayed in the open long enough, it was time to get back inside.  She walked towards Korra, speaking to her as she did so, saying, “It’s time to get back inside, Korra.”

 

She didn’t expect to surprise the Avatar, but she did.  It was enough to alarm Asami that something was seriously wrong with Korra.  She had never managed to surprise the Avatar before.  She didn’t think it possible until now.

 

“Oh, Asami.  Don’t creep up on me like that, if you would.” Korra was ruffled, though she tried her best to not let it show as she kept her eyes trained on the horizon.  Her best was not good enough, however.

 

“I wasn’t creeping up on you,” Asami said with a frown.  “Didn’t you notice me following you?”

 

“I didn’t.” The answer was short and clipped.   It came so sudden that it caused a break in their conversation. 

 

Asami let the silence stretch much longer.  She didn’t know why, but felt as though the Avatar needed the silence.

 

Finally, Korra opened up to ask, “Is it always like this?”

 

“Like what?” the question made no sense.  It was too broad for the Prodigy to answer.

 

“The sounds...so subdued, like someone is holding their hands over my ears.  And everything, even the colors and the smell, are washed out, muted…dull.  There is no melody in them.  No song.  No… _vibrancy_.” Sadness and agitation seeped through every word that was uttered. 

 

There was a painful longing, as though this was not the norm for the Avatar.  It made Asami ask her own question, rather than answer what she thought was Korra’s hypothetical one.  “Korra, is something wrong?  You’re speaking stranger than you had been…and that’s saying something.”

 

“I lost them,” Korra’s words have become a tremored whisper, lower than the sound of the crashing waves.  Her shoulders shook lightly, her fists balled up even tighter, Asami did not know what to fear for most: that the Avatar might be crying or that she might hurt herself—both were not cheery thoughts.  “I can still feel them, somewhat.  I can feel their agony, but our connection is slowly dissolving, painfully being ripped away.  Soon I will not be able to feel anything from them.”

 

“Korra, I don’t understand…”

 

“The Elemental Spirits.  They have been taken from me by that man and his machine.” Korra spat, hurt turning to anger once more.  “He has been converting them into fuel, using their energy as though he is entitled to it.  They’re calling out to me, and I can’t even understand what they are saying.  They’re hurting and I can’t do a thing about it.  I’m powerless to save them and the other spirits now.”

 

“You’re not powerless, Korra.  Councilman Tarrlok may have forced us to flee and may have taken your Elemental Spirits captive, but that doesn’t mean there’s nothing else we can do.” Asami tried to reason with the despairing girl.

 

“But I am powerless,” Avatar Korra laughed bitterly. She turned to face Asami, and the Prodigy saw the tear tracks on her face.  “I can no longer hear the whispers of the wind bearing news and answers to my questions.  I can no longer command the wind to carry me aloft.  I am no longer capable of punching a hole through the earth as though it was made of paper, nor could I topple mountains over and create new ones with just a command.    Flames will no longer bend to my will.  Even the oceans will not part for me when I ask.  All of that I had been able to do because of the four at my command.” She sighed wearily and added, “You wouldn’t understand what it is that I have lost.  You are only human.”

 

“I am a mortal, there is no denying that.  And it is true that I can barely understand how you must be feeling right now.  But there’s no need to belittle me for it.” The Prodigy chose her words carefully.  “I may not have lost the Elemental Spirits, like you did, but I have lost someone very important to me as well.  Unlike you, I no longer have a chance to save her.  Not only that but I may have just lost the only chance to a very promising career, I might even be disowned by my father if word had reached him of my involvement with all of this.  So, yes, I _do_ know about loss…and those things might not sound all that important to you, Avatar, but the thing is, it’s not about who has suffered the most, but what one has done with it.”

 

“And what would you have me do in this situation then, Asami Sato?” Korra asked, the challenge evident in her voice.

 

“Be the person Opal believes and worships you to be.  The Avatar that you are,” was the Prodigy’s reply. Asami looked Korra at the eye, throwing the challenge right back at her.

 

Korra searched the eyes of the girl before her—feeling as though she was really seeing for the first time, without the noise and the brightness that had plagued her since she arrived at Republic City.

 

“What you are asking for is difficult, Asami.” Korra admitted.  “That machine—the Spirit Bastille—it needs to be destroyed, and I don’t know how to do that without the Elemental Spirits’ help.”

 

“I already knew that, and that has been our priority before.  Nothing has changed, Korra.” The look the Avatar gave her had Asami amending her statement.  “Apart from you losing your magical powers.  Isn’t there a way for you to get that back?  Surely as the Avatar you have some sort of contingency for something like this.”

 

“Bending.” Korra corrected her with a shake of her head, wondering how many times she needed to correct the raven-haired young woman.  “And nothing like this has happened before for me to even think about having a back-up plan.  I am the Avatar, after all, I’m supposed to be infallible and omnipotent.  Unless it’s a knowledge the Elemental Spirits and the people of Nia Bayou decided _not_ to share with me, like a dark history of some sort.”

 

Asami nodded, fingers tapping on her chin as she contemplated on the Avatar’s answer.  “Perhaps we should ask Opal.  She might know something.”

 

“That would be a waste of time.  What could she possibly know that the people of Nia Bayou would not?” the words came with an amused laughter.

 

“I think she has surprised you enough, Avatar, for you to at least have a little bit of confidence in her.” Asami smirked.  She was positive Opal would deliver, and if not… “And if she doesn’t, then we can just go to this Nia Bayou of yours.”

 

Korra’s smiled faltered.  She was confused, “Why would we go there?”

 

“You said so yourself, didn’t you?  There might be a possibility that something like this had happened before and  _your_  people are just keeping you in the dark about it.”

 

The Avatar thought for a moment about it.  Asami was right, yet she felt hesitant to admit that the possibility existed.  She was likewise at a lost as to why this human would even want to keep helping her after all that has happened.

 

“Why do you still wish to help me, Asami Sato?  For all we know there might not be a way.  For all we know I might just drag you further down and away from the things you dream and aspire of.  I really dono’t understand your motivations.  You are not at all like all the other humans I have come across.”

 

The Prodigy was taken aback by the question and the statement that followed, as well as the earnestness in the way Korra had asked and spoken.  She hadn’t stopped and wondered why she was going through such lengths to help the strange, young woman before her even when her hopes and plans for her own future were in jeopardy.

 

_But then again, maybe that in itself is the reason…_

 

“I wish I could say something inspiring that will make you change the way you perceive humanity.  I wish I could tell you some profound reasoning behind my action.  But in all honesty, I don’t know why.” Asami shrugged, it was her turn to look past the person she was speaking to and towards the seemingly unending ocean that lay before her.  The sun had yet to rise fully. There was still time before she knew the dock workers would be coming for work and the silence of the docks would soon be replaced.  And so she allowed a few moments more out of hiding.  “It’s just something I feel like I must do—and  _want_  to—and not just because I had something to do with the Spirit Bastille’s creation.  I know it’s not the reason you expect, but it’s all I have.”

 

Korra closed her eyes once more, and gently smiled.  “No.  That reason is a perfect one for you.”

 

The Avatar didn’t know why she said that.  She barely knew the human, and yet, those words felt right and true.

* * *

 

The Agent stayed as close as he dared allow, hidden behind the shadows of the metallic crates, surrounded by the atmosphere he detested most.  He listened carefully to the conversation of the two women whilst making sure to keep himself unnoticeable.

 

He made note of all the things they said with the device he had been given to communicate with his employer without the fear of the message being traced or intercepted.

 

The message was short and held only two lines of text:

 

_In search of answers.  Possibly heading to Nia Bayou._

 

As soon as that information was sent and the two, young women began to make their way back to the place they were staying in, the Agent melted into the darkness as if he was never there to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, folks. The ninth chapter. :)
> 
> I will be cross-posting this on fanfiction.net after I upload the tenth chapter here (which will, hopefully, be soon (again, I'm waiting for the edited chapter to arrive)) as well as sharing the cover photo for this fanfic on my tumblr account.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, bookmarking, giving a kudos, and reviewing.  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	10. Those Who Lurk in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A brief glimpse to history's past Avatars and the tumultuous rumblings of an incoming storm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really annoyed right now. I had finished this chapter way, _waaay_ back, but then in a fit of complete idiocy I accidentally overwrote the file with a very old, unedited, un-beta'd copy of it...and then--because I was so sleepy at the time--saved over that file with something else...and so I had to rewrite the whole, freaking thing from memory.
> 
> The delay, however, was not because of that. I have found someone who would "professionally" edit this story. And I had planned on delaying the updates until I had obtained all the newly edited chapters...but then, it was taking quite a while and my friend (who is not very known for her patience) nagged me to update and just to (and I quote) "fix whatever needs fixing after you have completed the story instead of making us wait so damn long!". So, yeah... Errors are sure to abound in this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy reading this.  
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

As it was, Opal knew only a little about the history of the past Avatars.  Even her collection of information, researched and written on a small notebook—which she had, thankfully, placed in her small knapsack—told little of them.  The most Opal could give was the name of two Avatars—Avatar Wan and Avatar Aang—and the slightest of their backstories.

 

Avatar Wan, according to legends Opal had uncovered, was the first human incarnation of the Lord of Spirits, Raava.  He came from humble beginnings and had to learn of his mission the hard way.  Undergoing the process of human manifestation, the Lord of the Spirits had to forego all that she knew and all that she was.  And so Wan had traversed the world in search of his purpose.

 

As a child, Avatar Wan had been without bending and had been powerless to stop those who tormented and oppressed an orphan such as him.  He lived off the streets, begging and eating scraps that fell from the tables of those who were much more fortunate than he was.  Sometimes he would be lucky enough to be given morsels, other times he slept off his hunger in hopes that the morrow would bring something better.

 

During his teenage years, the War of the Four Kingdoms tore the land asunder.  The Kingdoms of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air rallied forth soldiers to fight.  Many took to the call of arms, others were forced to take it.  Wan was amongst those plucked from the streets and thrown straight to the barracks by the Kingdom of Fire.

 

Raised as a street rat, Wan knew how to hustle; how to fight with his fists and his feet.  When it came to using swords and shields, pikes and maces, however, he was sorely lacking.  Often when required to spar and be ranked according to it, the Avatar forebear would just throw the weapon away and proceed to fight against his opponent barehanded.  It earned him laughter from his fellow trainees and the ire of instructors.

 

Months after he was taken from the streets, the Kingdom of Water surprised their camp and slaughtered dozens of his fellows during a night of a full moon.  He watched, heart filled with fear and anger, as the warriors from the Water Kingdom relentlessly massacred and ravaged the camp.  They did not discriminate nor did they show any mercy, even when the life they took were from boys just off their mother’s milk.

 

The legends state that it was through witnessing such an atrocity that Wan first displayed his powers and became in-touch with his true self as the human incarnation of Raava. 

 

As the story went, there were only a handful of them left against a whole army of Water Kingdom warriors who still thirsted for young blood when, out of nowhere, Wan ran towards them screaming, both fists engulfed in flames.  At first, they thought he had burnt himself and was merely running around in pain, panic, and fright.  But then he began punching the air and the flames shot out from his hands and towards the warriors, hitting them squarely in their chests.  It took less than a heartbeat before they were consumed by the flames that still burned even when there was nothing visible fueling it.

 

The two other who survived that night—Jaya and Yao, who later became followers and comrades of the first Avatar—swore that Wan not only conjured flames out of thin air, but summoned an earthquake that shattered the ground, powerful gusts of wind that lashed at his enemies, and a great wave of water that pushed and drowned the warriors away, leaving none to return to the Kingdom of Water.

 

In awe of what he had managed to accomplish, Wan worked to perfect the use of his powers and his abilities, and with Jaya and Yao went about bringing peace to the land.  It was said that the four ancient kingdoms stopped warring with each other out of fear of Wan’s prowess and promised peace with one another.  The peace lasted under the watchful eyes of Avatar Wan and the White Lotus—who were the ancestors of the people of Nia Bayou.

 

Avatar Aang—the Avatar that came before Korra—on the other hand, had a much fortunate childhood.  He grew up in the care of the Air Nomads who taught him of his mission.  He had the resources Avatar Wan did not—the pool of knowledge that all the Avatars before him accumulated and left in teaching in the form of tomes, scrolls, and instructions passed and handed down from generation to generation.  There was the White Lotus to guide and protect him, as well, leaving him in want of nothing.

 

Little, however, was known of Avatar Aang.  He had fewer legends and stories of his exploits than all of his predecessors before him.  Most of the text that spoke of him were too old to read, or were written in an ancient language too few scholars were able to discern.  It was as if there was something in Aang’s story that only those who were worthy may know.  It was strange and enough to pique Korra, Asami, and Opal’s interests, though their options were limited on how to satiate their curiosity concerning Avatar Aang.  There was, however, one passage Opal was able to translate.

 

_For the world was in turmoil and in need of change, and the people cried to the Heavens.  The gift that was given, used disparagingly, caused the schism—the great divide.  For in one hand destruction, and in the other, life.  For Chaos had consumed much, and much was lost to the Darkness.  For the world to not be as it was, much was taken._

 

Try as they might to find more about that passage, however, they could not.  And so their search bore little to no fruit and only served to add more questions to their already growing pile.

 

“Did the people of Nia Bayou really tell you nothing about Avatar Aang?” Opal asked.  Of all of them, she was the one who craved to know more about the previous incarnation of Raava’s.

 

“No.” Korra sighed as she fell back on the bed, arms splayed around her.  “In truth, I only know little about the past Avatars, lesser than what you have uncovered.  What they did in their time meant little to me, and so I never bothered to ask.  All I cared about was leaving behind my own legacy.  Although…” she paused as a far-off memory trickled in her consciousness.  “When I was young, I remember being forced to listen to one of the Elders speak of the past Avatars and their contributions.  Always, however, Aang’s would be told in hushed whispers and quick tongues that the words all became a blur to me.  It was like the telling of his tale was taboo…even if told for my sake.”

 

“A taboo?  Why?” Asami asked, tucking an unruly hair under her ear.  “I thought Nia Bayou held much respect for the Avatar, worshiping you as one would a god.”

 

The Avatar shrugged. 

 

“Care to venture a guess?” Opal nudged her, always ready to hear the insights of the Avatar.

 

“I don’t know,” Korra said.  “Perhaps he lived a boring life and did nothing worth noting.  Perhaps he was an embarrassment, doing something that didn’t befit the title of the Avatar and of being the human incarnation of the Lord of Spirits.  Or it could be he failed in his mission of bringing peace and balance to the world—if that passage has anything to say about that.  There is also that possibility that nobody just knows what to say about him.”

 

“Wow…now I feel bad for asking,” Opal looked at Korra, stunned by her answer. 

 

The dark-skinned girl looked at her in confusion and asked, “Why? Was my answer insufficient?  You told me to take a guess, and I did.”

 

“It’s not that your guess wasn’t good enough, Korra,” Asami sighed and shook her head.  “It’s just…you sounded like you don't respect or give much thought about those who have come before you.”

 

The Avatar closed her eyes, though she didn’t say anything.  It wasn’t like she  _hated_  them, or had meant to disrespect them.  Korra simply didn’t like talking about Raava’s past incarnations.  Every time it had come up in the past, especially when facing the Elders and Chieftains of Nia Bayou, she felt as though she was being measured up against them.

 

Korra’s silence prompted the two other girls to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 

“So, does this mean we’re really going to your hometown, Avatar Korra?” Opal asked.  There was excitement at the thought of seeing where the Avatar had grown up.

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“You don’t sound all enthusiastic about going back home,” Asami noticed.  She had thought the Avatar would be a lot more pleased than that.

 

“If you were in my shoes, Asami, would you be?” Korra asked back.

 

Admittedly, Asami would not.  The questions the people of Nia Bayou would ask?  Their reaction to what had befallen the being they worshiped?  She didn’t think she would be able to face them and explain what had happened if it was her.  But she also knew that they deserve to know—if not all of Nia Bayou, then the Elders and Chieftains at least.  Though it was not her place to make such a decision for Korra.

 

“You talk as though you will have the liberty to travel to wherever this Nia Bayou is,” Mako finally spoke.  He had been listening quietly in his little corner ever since Korra and Asami had returned. 

 

Asami had then introduced the two, telling Korra about Mako and the arrangement they had made.  The Avatar was not impressed with the young man, however.  She thanked him for his help, but the smile the hireling gave was not returned.  If anything else, Mako faltered.  The bright, sapphire eyes that gazed so intently at him unnerved him. All he could do was clear his throat and back away to that corner where he had stayed quietly until he had spoken up.

 

“None of you will be able to leave the city after the commotion you’ve caused at the University,” Mako went on, ignoring the look the dark-skinned girl was directing at him.

 

“Why not?” It was Opal who asked.  “There are many ways to leave Republic City.  We can even take that boat we used.”

 

“That boat can’t travel for long distances.  The engine won’t be able to take it, and the boat’s hull is already worse for wear.  Depending on where, exactly, Nia Bayou is, we might find ourselves sinking even before we get there.” Asami was quick to say the things she had noticed aboard the vessel.

 

“Does this village even truly exist?” Make questioned.  “I know you say you’re from there, Avatar, but it could be that you’re just making it up.  I mean, none of us have heard of that place before.”

 

“Why would I do that, human?” the annoyance oozed from Korra in waves.  “I have no cause to lie.  And the reason why you know nothing of Nia Bayou is because it has long been hidden, kept secret from the world.”

 

“And, for the record, Mako, I  _have_ heard of Nia Bayou before,” Opal chimed in.  Even she did not appreciate the words the Guard had uttered.  “I have read about the hidden village several times, though only by its name and nothing else.”

 

“Okay, so where is this fabled, hidden town?” Mako asked as he crossed his arms.

 

Korra did not immediately respond—unwilling to share the information—especially to a human whose allegiance could easily swayed by money.  When Asami pressed her for that valuable information, however, the Avatar could only relent.  More so when the Prodigy reasoned  _why_  they needed to know.

 

“It’s in the Southern Pole,” the answer came in a huff as the Avatar looked away.  Sharing that knowledge left a bad taste in her mouth.  It added yet another thing to the already growing list of things the Elders and Chieftains of Nia Bayou will be disappointed—maybe even angered—with her about.

 

 _Perhaps even enough that my tale wouldn’t be spoken of in the future as well, much like how it is with Aang,_  she thought bitterly.

 

“My boat will  _definitely_ not make it that far,” Mako said.  “And neither will an automobile be of any use!”

 

“An airship, then.  Your family has a fleet of them, right, Asami?” Opal suggested and asked, turning to face her friend.  “We can just borrow one from your dad.”

 

The Historian’s statement confused the Avatar.  She didn’t know what an airship was.  But she could take a guess judging from what it was called.  She wondered why Asami Sato’s father would have a fleet of them.  She felt it had something to do with how Asami could be capable of paying Mako what she assumed was a large sum of money.

 

“I…don’t think it will be that easy.” Asami replied.  She bit her lip before continuing to say, “The airships are far too important to my father’s business, I doubt he would agree to lend me even the smallest model.  And even if, by some miracle, he does, we would still need air clearance which—given our current circumstance—will be impossible to get without first bringing down the entire Republic City Police Department on us.  We will be arrested even before we can tell them the truth.”

 

 _Her father is a merchant then,_  Korra mused over the answer to her unspoken question.   _What kind, I wonder?_

 

She was momentarily distracted by the revelation that she did not hear Opal’s words prior to the question, “—Will that be alright with you, Avatar Korra?”

 

Caught off-guard, the Avatar could only look in confusion from Opal to Asami.  She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, as she said, “Apologies, I was…contemplating on something.  What was it that you said?”

 

“I was saying that if the air clearance is the problem, then I could just talk to my aunt for us.  I’m sure I can explain the situation to her and that she would understand.  It might take a while, though, but at least then we’d only have to think about how to borrow an airship from Asami’s dad.” Opal repeated for the Avatar’s benefit, before she added, “You must’ve been thinking of something incredibly important if you weren’t able to hear all of that the first time.”

 

Korra looked away and shrugged.  She would rather have Opal think that way than for anyone to know what she had truly been ruminating about.

 

Just then there was a rumbling growl so loud that even Mako was able to hear it from where he sat.  All four immediately shot up, tensed and ready for battle.  Korra, despite how weak she felt, took on one of her many fighting stances; Asami had flicked her Shock Glove to life; Opal had grabbed the metal pipe she still had with her; and Mako had his hands on his gun.  All ears were listening, all eyes scanning, for any sign of whatever monstrosity had made that sound.

 

For a few heartbeats, no one moved nor made any sounds.  And then, they heard it again.  Louder than before.  This time, however, they were able to ascertain where the noise came from.

 

All eyes turned to the Avatar, who looked down at her stomach from whence the noise was coming from.

 

“That's odd,” Korra said, confused.  “I just noticed a pang in my stomach…And why is it making that sound?  I feel…strange.  This has never happened to me before…”

 

A relieved sigh escaped everyone’s lips.  It was soon followed by Opal snickering, and then laughing loudly.  Try as she might, even Asami found it so amusing, she couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that surfaced.  Mako, not as entertained as the others, merely shook his head at the commotion.

 

“What’s so funny?” Korra asked, brows furrowed, as her stomach grumbled again.  “And why does it keep doing that?”

 

“That’s called ‘ _hunger’_ , Avatar Korra,” Opal replied amidst her giggles.  “It’s your body’s way of telling you that it needs to eat.”

 

“Eat?  You know I don’t need to do such a thing.  I am always sustained by the Elemental Spirits—”

 

“—who had been forcefully taken from you,” Opal interjected.  “Which means, you need to eat just like the rest of us, otherwise your stomach will just keep on protesting like that.  You might even get sick.”

 

Korra was about to open her mouth to gripe when Asami stopped her.  “We _know_ you’re the Avatar and those things don’t happen to you, but without the Elemental Spirits it looks like you’re the same as us.  Until then, you’re going to have to eat and sleep like a regular human.  And you’ll have to take care of yourself.  Otherwise, you’ll burnout even before we can finish what it is we set out to do.”

 

Turning to Mako, Asami asked if there was anything left from the food he bought hours before.  The young man shook his head.  “We’re all out.  I can go and get some more, though.”

 

“That would be helpful,” Asami nodded her thanks.

 

Just as Mako was about to head out, Opal called after him.

 

“I’m coming too,” she said, surprising not just Mako but Korra and Asami as well.  When she noticed the look she was being given, she was quick to explain herself.  “I figured it’s better to talk to my aunt sooner rather than later.  Besides, it would be easier to do so while they’re not yet actually searching for us in full force.”

 

“Are you sure?” the Prodigy asked, worried.

 

Opal nodded.  She was.  “Aunt Lin will listen to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Amon read the message delivered to him.  It was a very short message, composed of only two lines.  But it told him much.

 

“It seemed you _did_ know what you were talking about,” he said as he packed the communication device away, inside his coat’s pocket.  His back was to the person whom he was conversing with.  “Not only with the Spirit Bastille project, but also in regards with the appearance of this young woman.”

 

“Of course,” came the reply from hooded figure, voice muffled and distorted to keep conceal the person’s true nature.  “You will find that everything I have told you, thus far, is the truth.”

 

“That young woman, you say she’s this Avatar?  A deity-turned-human?”

 

“Yes.  I am sure you saw the feed from surveillance cameras.  She is able to control the elements because of her connection with the Four Elemental Spirits—all of whom are now trapped within that machine.” The hooded figure responded, watching as the Masked One began to walk back and forth, in thought.

 

“Am I to understand then that what you said about the Spirit Bastille—what it _could_ do—is no exaggeration?”

 

“And neither was my offer.  The Elemental Spirits are capable of being more than just a source of fuel, Amon.  With the right minds behind it, the Spirit Bastille can turn into something  _more_.” The mysterious, hooded figure said.  The words uttered were emboldened with passion.  “War is coming. A war that is waged against the entire world.  It has already begun.  But for us to make headway, we need the Spirit Bastille to fulfill its _true_ purpose.”

 

“And what of the United Republic of Nations?” Amon asked.  “The power supply—”

 

“Let’s be honest,  _Noatak_ ,” the hooded guest put much emphasis to the name, reminding Amon that his identity was not secret—especially to one who knows all.  The Masked One cringed. “Do you truly care about that?  Do those who follow you truly care about the United Republic of Nations  _or_  Republic City?  They may spout long-winded speeches on morals and ideals—maybe they even think they believed all of that—but you and I both know they are only after what they can gain for themselves.  Even your brother—the  _esteemed_  Councilman Tarrlok.  If you do not act before he does, he  _will_  betray you for the sake of his own glory.”

 

There are moments in life where the person making the choice is aware that their decisions cannot be undone; choices after which, once made, things will never be the same again.  As Noatak—Amon—pondered the offer he was being given, he was aware of the impact his choice would make even before he knew what it was.  Had he not, he wouldn’t have let the cloaked stranger in; he wouldn’t have listened to the tales he had first thought were impossible to be true; he wouldn’t be considering the offer.

 

And the stranger knew this too.  Greed, the stranger knew, was more powerful than any other force known to the world, especially when couple with ambition.  Greed was eternal.  And it helped that Amon’s past had burned within him a certain need for revenge.

 

“Very well, my people will move to acquire the Spirit Bastille.” Amon relented, though he didn’t have much of an internal struggle to make that decision to begin with.  “And what of this Avatar?  It appears she is making plans of reacquiring the Elemental Spirits.”

 

“Let her do as she pleases, but continue to have her followed.” the veiled stranger replied, before turning to leave.  “Challenge her if you must, even.  It doesn't matter.  Not yet, anyway.  She is still far from being the Avatar from the legends, though I am curious as to how she will proceed without the aid of the Elemental Spirits and how she will weather the great storm that is to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I have changed the use of 'Great Spirits' to 'Elemental Spirits'. The reason being, it makes more sense to call them that. I have also went back and updated the previous chapters with the name change...and fixed small mistakes my previous beta may have missed.
> 
> I don't know when I will be able to update again, since I will be volunteering for the mobile blood donation campaign, but I will try to upload another chapter before the week ends.
> 
> So...that's all for now!  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	11. A Gathering of Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar shares a meal and a story with the Prodigy; The Mercenary accompanies the Historian; while the Chief of Police and the Professor makes their own plans._

* * *

Asami should have remembered that when it came to the Avatar, the word ‘patience’ did not hold much weight.  Nor did the thing called ‘restraint’.  After all, if Avatar Korra _did_ possess such virtues and characteristics, she would have stayed—as she was supposed to—with Asami at the safe house Mako had provided them.  Instead, it only took five minutes after Mako and Opal left, and another loud grumbling of the Avatar’s stomach, for Korra to throw caution to the wind and leave the relatively safe confines of the dilapidated cargo hold, dragging the Prodigy along with her.

 

Even with hunger, Korra was strong and quick, though she moved very awkwardly anyone who saw her would think she was drunk, if not sick.  At first, Asami thought the Avatar merely wanted to walk around, stretch her legs, and possibly get used to moving without the aid of the Elemental Spirits.  She thought their path had no rhyme or reason.  It didn't occur to her that the human incarnation of the Lord of the Spirits never did anything out of the blue.

 

It all became apparent when Korra led them to a small stall near the port entrance.

 

It was a small, mobile, food stall—a _yatai_ , as it was called—made of woven bamboo with _shōji_ on both sides: one acting as a door, the other merely as a decorative divider.  It had a bamboo roof, the edges of which had paper lanterns hanging.  The words ‘The Great Noodle Shop’, boldly written with white paint on red cloth, hung in-between two paper lanterns, right at the middle of the stall.  Five bar stools could be seen, none of which were occupied.

 

Asami, realizing where Korra—or her nose, rather, for it seemed even the Avatar was confused of their being there—had taken them, couldn’t keep her mouth from curving upwards.  Her smile only widened, a teasing remark ready to be said, when she saw the expression on Korra’s face.

 

“You really can’t wait for Mako to return, can you?” Asami giggled as she watched the Avatar try to keep herself from drooling.  “You must really be starving.”

 

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Korra retorted, eyes fixed on the stall where the aroma of noodles being cooked could both be seen and smelled. “I may need some nourishment, but I am _not_ hungry.”

 

“Says the almighty Avatar who led the girl she was with to a noodle shop neither of them knew was there just by following the scent that wafted from it,” Asami spoke as though she was narrating a story.  Laughing once more, she added, “I have to say, I’m impressed with your sense of smell, Korra.  To have been able to smell the food cooking from the cargo hold to here…”

 

When Korra’s stomach growled once again, Asami had to cut her teasing short.  Taking the lead from the Avatar, she walked towards the stall and proceeded to scan the menu for prices.  Though she was Hiroshi Sato’s only daughter and heir, the Prodigy did not have much money on her person.  She had left her chequebook, and the bulk of her money, at the dormitories before they headed out the night before.  In her pocket was only the few hundred yuans she got as change from a purchase a few days ago.

 

Satisfied with the prices, and knowing she would be able to pay for them, Asami asked Korra what she would like to eat.  The Avatar, unaccustomed to eating and the various food and flavors that were written and displayed on the menu, asked for Asami to pick for her.

 

“I really don't have a preference,” Korra said when asked if she was certain.  “I don't even know what a vegetable, seaweed, or braised possum chicken tastes like.  I trust your judgment in this, therefore, I defer to you.”

 

“And what if you don’t like what I pick?” What Korra said about trusting her judgment when it came to food was not supposed to be a big deal, but Asami couldn’t help feeling it was.  “I remember you not being fond of my coffee, and you haven’t even tasted it.”

 

“Coffee?” Korra cocked her head to the side as she tried to remember what that was.  “Was that the black sludge you were always drinking?  The one with a very strong aroma?  That’s different.”

 

Asami wanted to ask how so, but she figured having that conversation in front of an already-confused stall owner would not be a good idea.  Who knows what Avatar-related things the dark-skinned girl would spout—whatever _Korra-isms_ (for lack of a proper term) she would say.  And so the Prodigy accepted the responsibility, but not before telling Korra that she should not be blamed if the taste was not to her liking, and that she would finish it regardless if she liked the food or not.

 

The young inventor need not worry about it, however, as Korra quickly _devoured_ the bowl of pan-fried noodles, as well as the bowl of seaweed noodles soon after that, even before Asami could finish her own serving.  As if the two, large bowls of food were not enough, the chocolate-haired girl also feasted on a hefty serving of deep-fried dumplings and sweet buns, stuffing her face so much that her cheeks puffed.

 

Up until that point, Asami never thought she would see Korra lose herself like that, especially when it came to something as mundane as food.  The Prodigy took her time eating, watching the face of the Avatar light up with delight.  Even the cook and his assistant were amazed and overjoyed with Korra’s appetite.

 

“Please, _please_ come again,” they had uttered, bowing vigorously as Korra and Asami left the stall—the former humming in satisfaction, belly full and hunger satiated; the latter smiling despite becoming several hundred yuans poorer.

 

They walked in silence, neither of them caring where they were going.  All around them, the port had come to life, bustling with activity as cargo was carried to and from ships, boats were carried to the dry dock for maintenance, men half-dressed shouting orders to their peers, and seagulls squawked as they perched or flew overhead.   There was so much noise and goings-on that Asami was certain the other girl was going to complain about it, or point it out as another reason why she didn't like humanity’s company.

 

Korra did not say such a thing—or alluded to anything of the sort, whether in words, actions, or facial expression.  Instead, the Avatar hummed a tune, barely audible to Asami’s ears.

 

The melody was a cheery and up-tempo one.  Asami listened attentively.  As she did, there was a strange feeling—a nagging thought—that the song was something she had heard before.  A very long time ago.

 

Curious about the song and the foggy memory that accompanied it, the Prodigy posed a question to the Avatar.

 

“That tune…what is it?” she asked.

 

Korra stopped humming the melody to reply.  “It’s Raava’s song.  It’s a special song the people of Nia Bayou sing to give thanks to Raava and ask for the Lord of Spirits’ protection and guidance.”

 

Hearing that it was the song of the Avatar’s people, Asami concluded that her earlier recollection of having heard the song before was a trick of the mind, _a_ _mistake_.  She shook the thought of the false memory away and focused her attention on what her companion had said.  She found it rather curious that Korra would be humming the song, and she let the other girl know what exactly was on her mind.

 

“What do you mean?” Korra asked, brow slightly furrowed.  “What’s so strange about me singing the tune?”

 

“Well, you said that melody was Raava’s song.  And according to what you and Opal seem to enjoy repeating and pointing out, being the Avatar makes you the incarnated Lord of the Spirits, isn’t that right?” Just thinking about all of that made Asami’s head throb a bit.  She shrugged before finishing her thought, saying, “I just find it strange and bewildering why you would sing that tune for yourself.  By humming it, does it mean you are thanking yourself, or perhaps invoking your protection on yourself? Asking yourself for guidance?  How _does_ that work, exactly?”

 

The crease that was on Korra’s forehead vanished.  Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.  She stopped walking for a second and carefully scrutinized Asami who took a while to notice that the Avatar was no longer matching pace with hers.

 

“Is there something wrong, Korra?” Asami asked, confusion and worry intermingling with her features as she briefly wondered if her words had sounded mocking.

 

The Avatar blinked several times before she burst out laughing, confusing the Prodigy even more.

 

“Does your mind always think that way?” Korra asked when her laughter had subsided.  “Do you always think so hard on things?”

 

Asami blushed, embarrassed.  She supposed she was thinking a bit too hard on the subject, but only because she still found it hard to wrap her mind around Korra’s identity.

 

Noticing the flush on the porcelain-skinned girl’s face, Korra thought it best not to embarrass her further.  She did just pay for the food the Avatar had eaten.  So, instead, Korra decided to explain her action.

 

“I sing that tune for no other reason than simply because I like it.  How the villagers think and make use of it is their business.  I really can't do anything for them when they sing it, other than let them know I heard the song,” she said and they resumed walking, noticing but paying no mind to the fact that they had just left port and were heading to who-knows-where.  “There is a story associated with the song.  I would share it with you, sadly I don't remember the entirety of it.”

 

“Even if you did, will that be alright?” Asami asked.  “I was under the impression that everything about and from Nia Bayou is supposed to be a secret.”

 

“I am pretty confident that the village wouldn't mind my sharing.  They can’t really have any qualms about it considering that—as you pointed out—this is _my_ song, therefore the story of how it came to be revered also belongs to me.” Korra flashed a lopsided grin, and whatever reservation that may have been was lost as the Avatar recounted what she could of the legend.

 

“As the story goes, before Avatar Wan was born, tension was already high between the ancient kingdoms.  From their kings and queens, emperors and empresses to their lesser citizens, petty qualms were enough to cause great rifts and chaos.  One wrong move, one poorly chosen word, and squabbles will ensue.  Sometimes, both sides would leave with nothing more than menacing glares and hurtful words.  Other times—and this was more frequent—blood would be spilt.  The world revolved around the notion of vengeance.  No matter how small a matter it was, the aggrieved would always seek recompense in the form of revenge.  An eye for an eye, so they say.  Thus the world spiraled in a never-ending cycle.

 

“During that time, there was a town that had always taken a neutral stance.  No matter what was offered, they sided with no one.  They kept their borders open to those who had lost much to the fighting, those who had nowhere else to go.  And in that town, there lived a young woman—the daughter of the town’s mayor.  Though she was associated with him, there was nothing worth of note about her.  She wasn't pretty, not by the standards of most.  She wasn't the smartest nor the most cunning, either.  Neither was she a picture of good health, for she had always been sickly as a child.  Still, if there was one thing that separated her from all the other young women in this neutral town, it was her heart.  As weak and frail as her body was, this young woman’s heart was strong, pure, and true.”

 

They crossed the sidewalk, getting farther away from the safe house than what would be considered wise, but neither of them cared for the moment.  The morning breakfast had left them feeling relatively safe.  There was no sign of anyone following them, either.

 

Korra continued with her story.  “On one summer night, however, the peace in their little haven was broken.  A noble from one of the houses of the Kingdom of Earth had decided to invade the town and offer it to the Earth King.  He had grown tired of the neutral stance the town and its people were taking and yearned for the king’s grace to fall on his house.  The people, of course, were shocked by this.  They panicked and fled whichever way.  Many died in the frenzy, and many more would have had the young woman not tried to calm them down as they hid.  She sang as best as she could, and though her voice cracked and was often out-of-tune, in that dark, damp place where they hid, it sounded very beautiful.  Thus the song did its purpose, calming the citizens enough that when a group of knights came in search of them, they did not find their hiding spot.

 

“As the legend goes, that young woman’s song—so hopeful in the face of great adversity—transcended the barrier between the mortal and the spirit realm.  It reached the ears of the Lord of the Spirits who had, up until that point, taken only to observing the ebb and flow of history.  It was said that the only reason the young woman and those that were with her survived was because Raava reached out and protected them, letting them know of her existence through the young woman’s dreams.  Thus the song became important in worshiping Raava.” Korra concluded, the two of them stopping near an apartment building.  She sounded pleased with herself for remembering most of what the legend said.

 

“What became of her, though?  The young woman, I mean.” asked Asami.

 

The Avatar shrugged.  “No one really knows for certain.  Some believe the young woman to be Avatar Wan’s mother.  Others say that the young woman in the story never existed; that she was Raava herself, who—without preemption—left the Realm of the Spirits to know and understand humanity better and to be the bridge between human and spirit-kind…which, if that were true, would make Wan the _second_ Avatar.” She laughed then, “Now _that_ would certainly put everyone back at Nia Bayou in a frenzy.  I am certain the Elders would fast for months, begging for pardon for the mistake.  I bet your friend Opal would be beside herself as well.”

 

“I doubt her enthusiasm would surpass what she has already been feeling for a while now,” the young, emerald-eyed inventor smiled lovingly at the thought of her friend.  “Still, I'm glad you’re feeling much better and are well enough to joke about something like that, Korra.  After what happened earlier today, you had me worried.”

 

 “I'm embarrassed that you had to see me like that.  Though, strangely, I'm also glad that you did.  I still feel like I'm being torn apart, and there is lingering pain still, but I have come to think that Alignak and the others would not be too happy with me wallowing in despair when hope is not yet lost.” Korra turned to face Asami, a sheepish smile etched on her face.  The Avatar cleared her throat.  She was not used to admitting things, not even to herself, but knew it was something that needed to be said.  “I have you to thank for that, among other things.  I have misjudged you, Asami.  I thought Alignak was being stupid when she told me you were…different.”

 

The Prodigy returned the Avatar’s smile once more, at a loss for words despite being immensely interested on what the Elemental Spirit of Water had meant.  She hoped someday she would have the chance to ask what made her say those words to Korra.

 

“Well, I suppose we can call it even.” Asami said, seeing that Korra was waiting for her to say anything—to react with anything other than a smile.  “I didn't think kindly of you either when we first met as well.”  Looking around, and unwilling to say anything more, she steered the conversation to something more pressing.  “We have taken quite a long walk.  What do you say to pushing our luck further, Avatar?”

 

Korra looked skeptical.  She frowned and asked back, “Is that wise?  I wouldn't be able to protect us if things go south.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  I’m quite a capable fighter, you know.” Asami tossed her hair back.  “Besides, it _is_ important if we don’t want Mako to go ratting us out and if we truly intend to take that journey to Nia Bayou.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” the Chief of Police asked, face scrunched up in equal parts irritation and frustration as she glared at the report handed to her by one of her informants and operatives.

 

“Yep,” the scruffy, bearded, gray-haired old man replied, grinning at his accomplishment and showing off his missing tooth.

 

Much as Chief Bei Fong appreciated the hard work her informants and operatives did, and how good they were with their disguises, she often wished they would just come reporting to her without them.  Such was the case with Gommu.

 

The old man had taken to passing himself off as one of Republic City’s homeless.  As such, he often wore ragged, loose (and often very ill-fitting), and mismatched, dirty clothing.  His shoes had holes in them and he smelled worse than how he looked (to the point that others often found themselves commenting how a truckload of spoiled garbage smelled better than the old informant and operative).

 

“Are you _really_ certain, Gommu?  You do realize what your report could mean, do you?”

 

“O’course I do, Chief!” Gommu nodded vigorously.  “I saw ‘em several times around da vicinity o’ da University.  They looked like they were gettin’ ready for a heist or somethin’.”

 

“We are talking about _my_ niece here, Gommu.  You are familiar with her, aren’t you?” Chief Bei Fong glared daggers at the old man.  “I do not believe she would do something like that.”

 

“Well, she was asking around about the security of the University, Chief.” Another one of Lin Bei Fong’s people—a sharp-eyed man with a _Fu Manshu_ reminded her.  “And with the break-in that occurred a few days ago…well, you can see where we’re going with this, can you?”

 

Lin Bei Fong did find that a cause for concern.  She found it difficult to come up with an explanation for her niece’s sudden interest in the security details pertaining her school.

 

“That still doesn't make her a suspect, Lu,” the Chief sighed, rubbing the side of her forehead.  “For all we know, she had formed some kind of fascination to learn more about the institution she is a part of.  Or she is simply curious as to how the University is handling the break-in.  Her mother did just threaten to take her away.”

 

Lu and Gommu did not look like they believed her, but said nothing.  Lin, of course, understood.  She felt the same way.  Opal has never shown interest in what she called ‘the family business’ up until that point, and the knowledge itself would _not_ give her an edge in stopping her mother from dragging her back home.

 

“Well, either way, we will know for certain once we hear from our people inside the University.” Chief Bei Fong added with a heavy sigh.

 

“What _is_ takin’ Gang so darn long?” Gommu asked, picking the insides of his ear with his pinky.  “You’d think he would be here by now.  Ya think he got switched around tryin’ ta find where ya live, Chief?”

 

“He _knows_ where the Chief lives,” Lu replied, looking disgusted by Gommu’s ministrations.  “He also knows this is where we’re holding our meeting.  Don’t worry, he’ll be here.”

 

* * *

 

 

The crowd that had gathered—invited by Councilman Tarrlok so early in the morning—was abuzz with questions and inquiries of various intensities, as well we varied set of discussions.  None of them knew why they had been called so urgently.

 

The rest of the entire seat of the Great Republic University Council—Councilman Aquil, Councilman Shu, Councilman Bai Xen, and Councilwoman Kyoko—were present, wearing matching suits that flaunted their stature and authority.  All of them gazed at the assembly, feigning disinterest and acting as though they knew what the summons was about.

 

Another group included the dozens of men and women—all hand-picked and the best in their fields—who were part of the Spirit Bastille Project.  Most wore clothing that seemed to have been thrown together in a rush.  All of them had deep, dark bags under their eyes—a testament of the long nights spent on what they considered the invention of the century.

 

The third and final group was from Future Industries, headed by a well-dressed Hiroshi Sato, who stood next to Professor Noatak, discussing something in hushed whispers while being extremely wary of anyone who might come too close or make attempts to eavesdrop on their conversation.

 

Councilman Tarrlok was nowhere to be seen but Professor Noatak knew he was somewhere, preparing the demonstration for the completed energy generator: the Spirit Bastille.  He could also guess that his brother was basking in the success of the Four Elemental Spirits’ capture, not knowing that he was not the only one who knew of what a prize that was.  Nor of the power that could be wielded.

 

“Councilman Tarrlok seems to be enjoying taking his time to meet with us,” Hiroshi Sato scoffed.  He did not like his time being wasted just to build-up the anticipation for something, unless, of course, it was one of Future Industries’ products.

 

“He has always been like that,” the Professor drawled.  “He thinks it will help put him in an even brighter spotlight.  He revels in the attention, as well as the authority and power of being the one who called for a gathering.  But I digress, what say you to my offer, Hiroshi?”

 

The bespectacled man frowned.  “You know the reason why I agreed to work with you on this project, Noatak.  The tree has already bore fruit.  My dear Yasuko’s death has been honored with the creation of the Spirit Bastille, and if what you have said is true, then I need not worry that the same accident that took my wife would happen again.”

 

“How do you know that it won’t, Hiroshi?” Noatak asked.  He had anticipated such an answer from his brilliant, industrialist friend.  “The Spirit Bastille is still a prototype, and yet I have it in good authority that my brother would not hesitate using it as soon as he can.  Not with the way President Raiko has been hounding him. What happens when the core overheats, or when the machine is pushed well past its limit—a limit that, may I remind you, we do not even know for certain yet?  The Spirit Bastille uses the life force of the spirits, the explosion that would occur because of their impatience and carelessness will be bigger and more destructive than the one that claimed your wife.”

 

“Then wouldn’t it be more prudent to enhance the machine and keep such a thing from happening?” Hiroshi argued back.  “You say you wish to better the machine and its application, my friend, but it seem to me that that is not the sole purpose of your offer.”

 

“What are you insinuating, Hiroshi?”

 

The pioneer of Future Industries shook his head, opting not to answer.  They both knew what he meant, giving voice to it would accomplish little, if none at all.  Instead, Hiroshi Sato said, all business-like, “I have given your University more than enough, not just with the Spirit Bastille’s creation, but with the weapons and armaments I had supplied you and your brother’s men.  Thank you for the offer, but my job is done.  It is time for me to fully focus on my company once more.  I’m afraid if I neglect it for much longer, the Cabbage Corporation will overtake us.”

 

And with that Hiroshi gave a polite nod at the Professor, closing off their discussion, before turning to address one of his employees.

 

Though it irked him to be dismissed like that, Professor Noatak was not at all surprised by the outcome.  Hiroshi Sato was a man of integrity and honor, so much so that asking him for weapons and armor to outfit their men had taken quite a lot of coaxing.  But he was also a harsh man, one who did not take kindly to imperfections and failures.  A man who was idealistic to a fault.  A man who had buried himself in work to escape the harsh reality of his wife’s death, pushing his only daughter away without knowing—and perhaps meaning to.

 

And despite knowing he could use Asami Sato to change Hiroshi’s mind, Professor Noatak knew of an even better catalyst to get his friend to join him.

 

Hiroshi Sato was still a man blinded by grief hidden behind a mask of acceptance.  The loss of Yasuko still clung heavily around him—a baggage the Professor knew his friend will never be able to let go.  After all, how could he when he blamed himself for her death, even when everyone told him it was no one’s fault?  That it was an accident.

 

But Professor Noatak _knew_ it was no accident.  And once Hiroshi learns of the truth, he was certain the Sato patriarch would willingly and whole-heartedly join forces with him.

 

He would want absolute recompense, after all.  He would want _revenge._

 

* * *

 

 

Mako found it absolutely imbecilic.  What they were doing went against everything he was going to be paid to do.  It was as if Opal Bei Fong had made it her mission to make his part of the bargain difficult.  Not that the Sato heiress herself was making it any easier, or that so-called Avatar, either.  Silently, Mako prayed the other two young women were staying put and waiting for him to return like they should.

 

“Oh, why don’t you relax a little, Mako?” Opal rolled her eyes at how stiff he had been, standing out in the crowd with the way he was acting.  “There's no one in the offices around this time.  We still have an hour before this place turns ripe with activity.”

 

“If there’s nobody around, then what are we doing here?” Mako hissed, impatience had taken hold of him.  The bag of groceries he was carrying was heavy as well, and did not help brighten his mood.

 

“Let me rephrase that then.  There's no one around during this time _except_ for my Aunt Lin.  She always goes to work hours earlier than the rest of the police department and leaves later than them.” Opal’s eyes searched for the familiar window of her aunt’s office, noting the closed blinds when her eyes finally settled on it.  She frowned, but thought nothing of it.  “Sometimes she even stays the night.”

 

“Okay…but what if she’s not there? You would just risk being caught for nothing.”

 

“I am willing to take that chance if it means being able to contribute, in some way, to the Avatar.  Both Asami and myself feel that way.”

 

Mako could see the earnestness and determination the Bei Fong girl had in her eyes.  It was…commendable.

 

“The three of you must really be good friends, considering the lengths you and Miss Sato are willing to go to help that Avatar-girl.” The way he spoke made it hard to decide if Mako meant what he said or if he was being sarcastic about it.

 

“Well, Asami and I met during the gala her father hosted for her after she got accepted to the University.  We have been friends ever since.” Opal’s eyes were alit with happiness at the fond remembrance of their meeting.  In truth, she didn’t expect to hit it off with the heiress, believing her to be like all the other snotty, pompous—and often pretentious—rich girls her aunt had been asked to provide a security detail for.

 

“And Korra?”

 

It proved a much difficulty question to answer, and all Opal could say of the matter was, “That’s complicated.” Followed by, “I wouldn’t say ‘ _friends_ ’…well, _I_ would, but I’m not sure how Asami would describe her unconventional relationship with the Avatar.  We just met Korra a few days ago, after all.”

 

That threw Mako for a loop.  The way the two acted around and cared for the strange girl was not at all how he would act around an acquaintance.  Or someone who was barely one.

 

“Are you telling me that the two of you willingly risked life, limb, and future for a girl you only _just_ met?  That Miss Sato would pay me such a _huge_ amount of money for someone like that? _Why_?  What could both of you possibly get in return for all that trouble?” He really couldn’t wrap his head around it.  It was _insane_!

 

“Nothing, really.” Opal shrugged, averting her gaze from the office window that still showed no hints of whether her Aunt Lin was there or not.  “We just believe in Korra, that she is fighting for the right thing.  We just want to help her.  Same as you.”

 

At that statement, Mako laughed.  He looked patronizingly at Opal and corrected her view about his being there, reminding her why he was ‘helping’ them.  “You can’t be farther from the truth, Miss Bei Fong.  I’m not a goody-two-shoes like you and your rich friend.  I’m only here because she promised to pay me a million yuans.”

 

He grinned at her soured expression and added, even before she could ask, “It’s _all_ about the money.  _Never_ forget that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Asami took the lead as they made their way to their destination, making sure to stick to the roads less traveled.  The Prodigy was glad that she had taken time to explore the city to know of its shortcuts.  A couple of times they saw University Guards so far out of route and jurisdiction, undoubtedly searching for them.  The fact that there were no RCPD officers with them was a relief, and Asami prayed they would not encounter Chief Bei Fong’s men for quite some time. Hopefully, _never_.

 

The duo quietly and quickly slipped in through the dormitories’ back door.  They listened in for any activity, not daring to show their faces to anyone who was out in the halls lest word has been spread to keep an eye out for them.  Their caution made them wait for the crowd of students to thin, hiding by the basement staircase, before they made a mad-dash for Asami and Opal’s room.  The young, aspiring engineer and inventor had never unlocked a door so fast in her life. 

 

Once inside, both young women released a sigh of relief, their backs slumped on the door, shoulders brushing.

 

“I never thought I would have to sneak my way in here,” Asami said, slightly out of breath.  “It takes me back to when I was younger and my friend had to sneak me in and out of my house.”

 

“Sneak you in and out of your own house?” Korra asked.  “Why would you need to do that?”

 

“My father is—or, _was_ —over-protective of me,” the Prodigy replied.  “And he has very high standards when it comes to the company I keep as well as how I act.  He didn't approve of my friend, and the things we did for fun.”

 

The Avatar could sense that what Asami was saying was a sore subject, and so she did not prod her for more.  She did not want to seem ungrateful for that tidbit the emerald-eyed girl had said, however, and so she decided to share something as well.

 

“I don't know much about sneaking the way you humans do it.” Korra admitted, she was even more out of breath than Asami was.  “Until I arrived here and met you, I never had to worry about people seeing me.  I could always ask Vayu to just envelop me with his powers and turn me invisible if I needed to.  Although, making use of that ability always got me in trouble with the Elders of Nia Bayou.  They do _not_ appreciate it when I leave without notice.”

 

Asami frowned.  “If that’s the case, why weren’t you invisible when we first met?  You could've had an easier time if you had hidden yourself.  You would've probably been done with all of this and have returned to Nia Bayou by now.”

 

Korra had to admit that was a good question, one that required her to contemplate in order to provide an answer.  She thought about it, remembering the events of her first night in Republic City.  In the end, however, all she could say was, “Vayu had been manipulating the air around me to keep me invisible, that’s how we managed to arrive without raising any alarms.  I suppose neither of us noticed he had stopped.  And when you saw me, I forgot that I was invisible to begin with.”

 

“You were lucky then that I was the one who saw you first and not one of the guards.  Then again, I’m not entirely sure who the real lucky party here is.  Or even if any of us is fortunate for the turn of events that had transpired.”

 

 Korra shrugged, “I wouldn't know.  Though I do intend to ask Vayu for an explanation to his flub.  For now, however, I'm more curious why you brought us back here.”

 

Asami gently pushed her back off the door, walking purposefully to her room.  “We won’t be able to do much—and go far—without money, and I left mine here.  I also wanted to take some change of clothes for me and Opal.”

 

The young engineer disappeared through the door to her room.  Korra decided not to follow and give her space as she went about her preparation.  The Avatar lingered in the living room, looking around as though seeing everything for the first time.  She could hear clothes ruffling, thumping, and being strewn around as Asami pulled clothes after clothes from her dresser and stuffed them into a duffel bag.

 

From the open window, the Avatar could hear the noise of the city coming full-swing.  There were the honking and rumbling sounds from what Asami and Opal had told her were automobiles—metallic vehicles that moved without the pull of an animal.  She could catch the sound of pedestrians as they hurried off to their work, or whatever it was that would occupy their day.  The sounds, though similar to what she had been hearing for the past few days, sounded different to her ears now.

 

 _Human hearing,_ she reminded herself.  Just as she told herself that she now only possessed a human’s eyesight, sense of smell, and touch as well.

 

It took minutes before Asami emerged from her room, carrying with her the bloated duffel bag.  She placed the bag beside Korra’s feet before moving on to Opal’s room, taking a few minutes more to pack for the other girl. 

 

“I’m finished,” the Prodigy announced when she returned to the living room, carrying another equally stuffed pack.

 

The Avatar nodded, keeping quiet about the excessiveness of things Asami had decided to bring for both herself and Opal.  Korra slung the duffel that was by her feet across her shoulder despite Asami’s protests that she could carry her things herself.

 

But the olive-skinned girl would have none of it and just waved the objections away.  She wanted to be able to do something, other than stand around.  The Avatar, after all, hated to be thought of as useless, weak, and helpless.

 

They were about to leave the dorm room when both of them noticed something odd.  The entire dormitory building had went deathly quiet.  The hairs on Asami’s back stood on end, her heart pounded at her chest.  Something was wrong.

 

“Asami…?”

 

“Shh…” the raven-haired young woman shushed the Avatar, who was looking at her questioningly.  She knew what the Avatar was trying to ask and, in response, Asami merely flicked her Shock Glove on.  It buzzed to life, electricity crackling and coursing around the glove.  She was not going to take any chances.

 

Just then, there was a metallic clunk behind them.  The two turned around, facing the open window, searching for where the sound came from.  Their eyes landed on a metal canister, similar to the one Asami had thrown during their escape.

 

Before either of them could do anything about it, however, the room was enveloped in an explosion of light and smoke that blinded and suffocated the duo.  They coughed and wheezed whilst trying to blink the sightlessness away, all the while they could hear a rush of heavy footsteps heading to their direction.

 

A few seconds later, someone kicked open the door to the dormitory room, it was followed by a male voice ordering his men to move in and quickly.  By the time the smoke had subsided and their eyesight returned, Korra and Asami both found themselves surrounded by a battalion of heavily armed, masked men, all wearing the rusted-colored, weaponized, metallic gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made clear what a _yatai_ is. Basically it's those stalls often seen during festivals. A _shōji_ is those dividers you see that looked like it's made of wood and paper.
> 
> And yes, Hiroshi's backstory is different--just like everyone else's in this Alternate Universe (if that wasn't clear before).
> 
> And I am also considering this an unofficial "Korra and Asami first date". :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated.  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	12. A Risky Situation, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The gears of fate churn even faster. The pieces are put in place, and the "game" takes a dangerous turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 203 kudos. I really appreciate that. And the comments. And the hits. And the bookmarks. And the PMs from Twitter and Tumblr. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this ride.
> 
> I hope you find this chapter to your liking as well.
> 
> Just a fair warning: This is the first two-parter of this epic. This chapter also features a lot of scene changes—jumping from character (or duo for the case of Asami/Kora and Opal/Mako) to another. And yes, cliffhanger.
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

 

Her head throbbed painfully.  There was a ringing sensation in her ear.  Her eyesight was blurry, darkness dancing around the edges.  She could feel something warm and sticky trickling slowly somewhere behind her ear, down the underside of her jaw and her neck.  A tangy, metallic smell assaulted her nose, making her even dizzier.

 

_Blood_.  She knew that was what the smell was.  Just like how she knew she was losing some of it.  Just like how she could taste it in her mouth.  It was enough to make her retch.

 

She winced, letting her head lean on the cold, hard wall.  Every part of her body ached.  Soon she had curled herself on the floor. Everything she could see and hear were a haze of distorted images and sounds.  She didn’t know where she was, and could barely remember how she got there.

 

She took a shaky breath.  In and out.  But every inhalation, no matter how small or short, brought a sharp pain as well, hinting of broken ribs amongst her other bruises and injuries.

 

* * *

 

_A couple of hours earlier…_

A group of armed men—numbering fifteen, in total—surrounded them.  All equipped with the bulky, metallic gloves and wearing the same kind of armor as the men they had met before, though their current attackers wore grayish-blue-colored metal plating instead of an onyx one, and dark-azure  _Hanfu_ s.

 

“I hope you are proficient in crowd control, Asami.” Korra whispered as she eyed the men that stood between them and the exit.  “I can give hand-to-hand combat a try, but I doubt I’d be much good at it without, you know, the Elemental Spirits’ help.”

 

“We’ll see…” Asami replied in an equally hushed voice.  She had never squared-off against that many people before.  “But we’re not going to stay here and find out how good we both are at this.”

 

As they were planning their escape, one of the armed men stepped forward and said, “Miss Sato, your presence has been requested by Councilman Tarrlok.  Yours and your…friend’s.”

 

“This seems quite excessive for an invitation,” Asami said, eyebrow raised, getting herself ready to fight their way through.  “I have to decline, though.”

 

“It’s _not_ an invitation, Miss Sato.” The masked guard informed.  “If you insist on disobeying the Councilman’s wishes, then we have been permitted to use force.”

 

At those words, the men made show of readying and powering-on their gloves.  Korra winced, gritting her teeth at the feel of the spirits’ life being converted to energy for the device.  She balled her fists once more, and Asami could tell that it was taking every bit of control for the Avatar not to tear the gloves from the men’s hands and arms.  The Prodigy could sense that Korra was also being cautious, not being at her full strength and all.

 

Still, that did not keep the dark-skinned girl from saying, “You can certainly try to force us, but we will not submit.”

 

The Prodigy had to commend the Avatar’s bravado.  Even when outnumbered, she still managed to sound as though they were perfectly on top of things.  Her words oozed with confidence, it made Asami think that Korra had a plan.

 

When she looked at Korra, she saw the other girl grinning.

 

Asami was thrown aback by the expression on the Avatar’s face.  _Does she actually_ have _a plan?_

 

Even the men Councilman Tarrlok had sent for them had to take a step back as Korra took a _Kokutsu Dachi_ stance—her rear leg bent low and strong at the knee, the front only slightly just; feet and body turned ninety degrees to the side; head looking straight to the front and arms raised at the ready.

 

There was confidence in the posture that made the Prodigy follow suit, copying the Avatar.  Her intensive self-defense training made it possible to mirror the stance.

 

“I was told you were a smart woman, Miss Sato.  It appears, however, that that was _overly_ exaggerated.” The leader of the group spoke with a hint of smugness.  Turning to his companions, he ordered, “Get them!”

 

The men with the weaponized gloves lunged at them.  Asami quickly dodged out of the way. Korra, however, stood her ground.  She bent her knees even lower before using the momentum of the incoming guard against him, punching with her opened palm the man’s stomach, staggering him before sweeping him off his feet with her front foot.  Making use of the opening Korra had created, Asami touched the fallen man with the Shock Glove, electrocuting him to unconsciousness.

 

They did not stop then, nor did they let even a second tick by without being in motion.  As quickly as they could, the duo worked together in carving a path through Councilman Tarrlok’s men.  They felled one man after the other, surprising not only themselves and each other but the men sent to get them as well.

 

Though Korra was able to fight toe-to-toe with Asami against the Councilman’s men, she was quick to tire herself out.  Before long, her punches and kicks missed their mark and she was unable to keep her fighting stance. 

 

When one of the men grabbed Korra by the wrist after she threw a pathetically weak punch at him and the Avatar struggled to free herself, Asami knew it was time to leave.  Quickly, she came to the Avatar’s aid, kicking the armed man at the back of his knee before using the Shock Glove on him.  Korra, obviously enraged, mustered all the strength she could and managed to kick out at her crumpled assailant for good measure before her emerald-eyed companion grabbed her by the arm and yanked her for a run straight through the thinned-out group of armed, masked men and out of the dorm room.  They had already incapacitated half of the hirelings, as well as caused sizable damage to her and Opal’s dormitory.  She inwardly cringed at the thought of what the landlady was going to say, and how much they would have to pay as settlement.

 

The remnants of the armed group were surprised by their action; they stood dumbfounded for a couple of seconds—allowing Korra and Asami a good head start—before they scrambled after the duo, leaving behind their comrades who had been knocked out cold.

 

At first, Asami led Korra through the familiar hallway towards the dormitories’ main entrance.  However, she thought better of it and veered off in the direction of the stairs leading back to the basement, weaving through the crowd of students and other tenants of the building and hastily apologizing as she and Korra collided with some of them.

 

“Why are we heading back there?” Korra had asked as she sidestepped an elderly lady.  Far as she could tell, the basement was a dead end.

 

“My moped,” Asami replied, chancing a look back at the shorter girl to make sure she wasn’t far behind.  “It would be easier to lose them if we make use of it.”

 

A moped.  The Avatar had never heard the word before.  She did not know what it was that Asami had made a priority to obtain.  Though, if the Prodigy said it would help, Korra could only imagine what kind of a thing it would be.  Her mind conceived images of items that was as handy as Asami’s Shock Glove.  Perhaps it would be a weapon of some kind, or a magical item that would render them invisible, change their appearance, or afford them the ability of flight.

 

Such imaginings sent a jolt of excitement through the Avatar.  Beaming, she could not wait to see what this so-called ‘moped’ was.

 

When Asami led the grinning Avatar to a slick, two-wheeled vehicle, Korra frowned.  She had seen those vehicles zooming around the city, though they looked slightly different in make and model as the one Asami had.  She had heard their loud purring noises and had grown annoyed with them for it made her meditations harder, and often drowned out the voices of the spirits.  At times she had even wanted to blast those things into smithereens…

 

“That…is the moped?” the disappointment in Korra’s voice was palpable.

 

“Yes.  Is there something wrong?” Asami asked.  How many times had she asked Korra that question? She wondered.

 

The Avatar shook her head.  “N-No, it’s nothing.”

 

Korra felt foolish at having thought the moped as something else entirely.  She was not about to let the other girl know just what those thoughts were.  Korra had no desire to be laughed at, after all.  She did not wish to be reminded of how little she knew of the world outside the compound she grew up in.

 

Still, the Avatar could tell Asami was not convinced with her answer.  If they had time, she undoubtedly would have asked.  Fortunately for Korra, time was not on their side.  So, instead, Asami shrugged to herself and fished out the moped’s keys from the bag she had—thankfully—saved in the midst of the fray.

 

With key in hand, the young, aspiring inventor hopped on to the two-wheeled vehicle, straddling it.  Swiftly, she inserted the key into ignition, turning and kicking it into life.  Checking that everything was in order—the fuel tank full, the speedometer working, and so forth—she turned to Korra and said, “Come on, Korra.  Hurry!”.

 

Of course, not even slightly bit familiar with the machine, the Avatar looked uncertain…and dare Asami even say it?—afraid.

 

“I think…I think I will just run.  I'm certain I can outrun them.” Korra said, backing away slightly from Asami and her moped.  “Maybe I can even slip past without their notice.  It might even be _safer_ that way.”

 

“Trying to outrun them on foot will even be more dangerous.” Asami was not in the mood. She could hear the heavy footsteps of Councilman Tarrlok’s men nearing.  “I have been driving a moped for as long as I can remember.  You have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

 

Still hesitant, the Avatar tentatively did as the Prodigy had asked.  So far, Asami Sato had been truthful and forthright with her and had not given the Avatar any cause to doubt the Prodigy's words. The moped didn't leave much room to carry two and so Korra had to scoot closer to Asami—thigh brushing against thigh, her front flush on the raven-haired, young woman’s back, hair tickling Korra’s face.  So close, she was able to smell a sweet aroma—like a flower Korra could not name—emanating from the girl in-front of her.

 

Before Korra could fully settled in, however, the men chasing them arrived at the basement parking of the dormitories.  No longer were they just armed with the weaponized gloves, but with high-powered assault rifles and high-caliber shotguns.  Seeing, these men aiming their weapons at them, Asami cursed under her breath and quickly gunned the moped’s engine, letting go of the brakes, and lurching it forward with only a two-worded instruction for the Avatar: "Hold on!"

 

_Where!?_ Korra wanted to voice out the panicked question, but she was afraid that if she opened her mouth the only thing that would come out was a terrified scream.  Or that she would accidentally bite off her tongue.  And so she just threw her arms around Asami, not caring where—exactly—they latched on to, holding on for dear life.

 

The moped flew out of the basement parking, startling all the pedestrians who scuttled out of the way, screaming in alarm and horror as the Councilman’s armed men fired at the retreating duo.  The bullets merely whizzed past them, however, as Asami skillfully maneuvered the vehicle.

 

Practiced as the young engineer was, the unpredictable movement and high velocity of the moped did not ease the olive-skinned, young woman’s tension, nor her grip on Asami—whom Korra, despite being terrified, had realized was quite warm and surprisingly cuddlesome—as she buried her head on the other girl’s shoulder, not daring to look at where they were going or learn how fast they were moving.

 

For Asami, she couldn’t help but think of it as an accomplishment to be able to maneuver the moped as well as she did.  Korra was a difficult passenger for a two-wheeled vehicle.  Several times, they almost skidded and toppled over to the side when the Avatar failed to keep balance as they were making a turn.  It did not help that the arm around her torso was proving to be such a distraction, and Asami did not even know _why_.  It wasn't like this was the first time she had someone as a passenger on her moped.  It wasn't.  She and Opal used to go riding all the time when their schedules would allow it, or when both of them wanted to escape their studies.

 

Still, Asami pushed past the distraction, moving through the traffic as though it was non-existent.  By the time they had managed to lose their pursuers, they were already nearing Harmony Tower in Downtown Republic City.  Even when the Prodigy had eased on the accelerator, cruising in an acceptable speed, Korra still held onto her like a lifeline.

 

“Korra, you can ease up on your snakehold now.” Asami told the Avatar as she searched for a place to stop.  “We’re safe.”

 

“No, we are _not_ ,” was Korra’s muffled reply, head still buried on the other girl’s shoulder and eyes firmly shut.  “We are still riding this…this _thing_ , aren’t we?”

 

Asami had to stifle a laugh.  She could not help the teasing remark that escaped her lips.  “I didn't think speed was an issue with you, Avatar Korra.  I would have thought you would enjoy this kind of ride.”

 

“Are you telling me you actually enjoy being chased off and shot at?” Korra was incredulous, to say the least.  “You really are one, strange human.  It's not the speed that concerns me, though.  I just do _not_ like being on something I can't control myself.”

 

“Much as I would like to question your choice of word about me,” she felt the Avatar cringe at her words, “we have to think about what we should do now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Korra asked, chancing her eyes open. Though instead of looking at her surroundings, the Avatar focused more on the strands of black hair that danced in front of her.

 

“Opal,” Asami had to force name through a lump on her throat.  “She was supposed to go to her Aunt Lin to explain our situation.”

 

“Yes, I remember her saying that.  What of it?  Did she not go with that other human?”

 

“Mako.  His name is Mako.” The Prodigy corrected.  It was becoming more and more apparent that Korra didn't think much of their hired help.  “Really, Korra, how hard is it for you to call him by his name?”

 

“I don't trust him enough to act familiar around him.  Besides, humans rarely interest me.  And only when they do—or when I deem them worthy—do I let myself call them by their name.” Hearing the Avatar try to speak with authority while still in the state she was in sounded silly.

 

“He _is_ helping us.  You should at least give him credit for that.”

 

“As you have said so yourself, he is only doing so because of the promise of a reward for his efforts.  It's hard to recognize someone like that, much more trust them.”

 

Asami said nothing after that.  She could see the wisdom behind the Avatar’s words and could understand her caution.  Even her trust in Mako could only go as far as she could throw him.  Trust, after all, is earned not through words but actions.  And actions are measured by that which drives them.  Money—the Prodigy knew—was a one, fickle mistress.

 

“So…what were you saying about Opal?” Korra asked minutes after silence descended on them.

 

At that point, Asami had found a semi-secluded area.  Gently, she eased the moped to a stop, keeping the engine running, before turning to face Korra, who had quickly hopped off the moped—and was quite relieved in doing so.

 

The Prodigy fixed her hair, combing through it with her fingers as she went back to her earlier thought.  The action intrigued the Avatar.  “I'm not sure if I'm just being paranoid or not, but what if Councilman Tarrlok’s men had been in the dormitories lying in wait for us?  What if they knew we would return there?  Wouldn't that also mean they would be lying in wait for Opal to try and contact Chief Bei Fong?”

 

“That _is_ possible.  That man—Tarrlok, is it?—he seems like quite a conniving character.  Still, I would assume this ‘Chief of Police’ is a figure of authority? If that's so, then wouldn’t Opal be in a much safer situation than ours?  She would have people guarding her.”

 

“I suppose that's true.  Still, I _am_ worried about her.” Asami admitted.  She bit her lower lip in contemplation, wondering if she truly was just being overtly anxious or if there was real reason for concern.

 

Korra, seeing the other girl visible shaken by the possibility of her friend being in trouble, found herself concerned as well.  Though she did not hold much concern for humans, Opal Bei Fong had helped her and would have undoubtedly continued to do so.  It would reflect poorly on the Avatar if something were to happen to the human because of her involvement.  It did not hurt that the young Historian was quite an interesting person.  Plus, she was one of the few who knew about the Avatar outside of Nia Bayou.

 

And so, the chocolate-haired girl found herself saying, “If you're worried about her, then we should see if she's fine.  Do you know where she might have gone to speak with her aunt?”

 

“She could have gone to the police headquarters.  Or maybe to Chief Bei Fong’s house.” The Prodigy replied, contemplating which scenario was more likely.

 

“Alright then, let's go and get her.” Korra sighed as she swung one leg over the moped and latched herself onto Asami once more. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Korra nodded.  “It will help ease your mind, will it not?  And it will also save us time.  It's obvious we can't stay here much longer.  We have to get to Nia Bayou, even if we take the long way round.”

 

Asami turned her face forward.  She was not going to argue with that.

 

* * *

 

Councilman Tarrlok was greatly pleased.  Not only had he managed to render the rest of the University Council members speechless, he had also acquired the begrudging respect of his colleagues.  Though the good feeling he had was slightly dampened when he received word that President Raiko intended to see the machine in action for himself.

 

The call that came after his brief, yet fulfilling, conference greatly hinted of the President's impatience at seeing the machine in action. Apparently, someone from the council tipped President Raiko off.  Councilman Tarrlok didn’t particularly care who had done so—or if the President did learn of it sooner than he would have liked—Tarrlok just didn’t enjoy being threatened by the incompetent man saying that if the Spirit Bastille fails to meet his expectations, he was going to make sure the Councilman finds himself out of his job, disgraced, and in trouble.

 

He was quite confident that his sterling reputation would not be marred in anyway—regardless of what the buffoon-of-a-President intends to do.  Not while he has his own personal army or the Spirit Bastille in his hands.  He was actually looking forward to the look that would cross the man’s face when he sees for himself the fruits of the University’s labor. 

 

It was easy for the Councilman to imagine how President Raiko would take the news.  The man would be ecstatic and would want to make use of technology soon.  He would make it look like he was the brains behind the operation to try to encourage the people of the United Republic of Nations to continue to support him, especially with the election looming ever closer.  That was the sole reason why the President had made Councilman Tarrlok’s project a priority, and the University Council knew it.

 

The Councilman from the Northern Water Tribe couldn’t help but glower at the thought.  His musings, however, were interrupted when one of his hired men entered his room via the secret passageway hidden behind his voluminous bookshelves.

 

“Councilman Tarrlok,” the hireling cleared his throat as he saluted, voice muffled by the metallic mask he wore.

 

The Councilman, expecting the visit, nodded to let the man know he was listening.

 

Upon seeing this, the hireling went on to report, “Our men have made contact with the Sato girl and her companion—the dark-skinned girl.  It was as you said, sir, they returned to their dormitory room.  We’ve also received word that the Bei Fong girl was heading for the police department headquarters, possibly to seek Chief Bei Fong.”

 

“And?” Councilman Tarrlok asked impatiently.

 

“We’ve lost track of Hiroshi’s daughter.”

 

The hireling cringed as the Councilman stood, chair scrapping on the floor, and walked to the nearby mini bar, plucking a bottle and a glass to drink in.  The silence of Councilman Tarrlok’s movements frightened the man reporting to him, wishing that he wasn’t the one sent to inform their boss about the turn of events.

 

“T-The girl…Sato…she’s a lot more capable than we have thought her to be,” the man gulped and went on.  “The girl she’s with is no push-over either, sir.  We lost both of them when they rode off in a moped.”

 

The report was only met with silence, making the hireling gulp once more.  It did not bode well when the Councilman was silently seething.

 

“Tell me you didn’t come all the way here just to report your failure to me,” Councilman Tarrlok growled.

 

"Well, there is one thing sir..."

 

* * *

 

Avatar Korra had to take a deep breath, her head resting on Asami's back, arms gripping the Prodigy's torso tightly, even though the confounded machine they had been riding on had already stalled to a stop having arrived at their destination.

 

The Prodigy allowed the other girl to regain her bearings, knowing that Korra did not enjoy the ride. She tried not to mind the odd looks they were receiving from the pedestrians passing by. Instead, she focused her attention more on looking out for Councilman Tarrlok's men.

 

After a while, Korra eased her hold and finally slipped off the moped. Asami followed suit after pulling her keys from the ignition.

 

Clearing her throat, the Avatar asked as she gazed at the multitude of similar-looking houses, "So, which one is it?"

 

The row of houses that stood on either side of the cobblestone street were painted a dark shade of maroon; all sides and symmetrical angles. Each two-story house was minimally decorated with potted plants and drab-colored awnings atop doors with silver or bronze plates depicting their lot number. From some of the open windows, the aroma of food drifted in the air, intermingling with the smell of exhaust fumes from the automobiles that passed by.

 

Asami followed Korra's gaze before resting her eyes on the one with all the blinds and curtains pulled down.  Though she could not see it just yet, she knew the bronze plate on the door read: _DRC-1020._ She nodded towards that particular house and said, "The second house on the right."

 

Korra nodded, though she did not move from where she stood, opting instead to wait for Asami and had her lead the way. The two wasted no time, however, to get to the front steps of Chief Lin Bei Fong's home, hoping that Opal and Mako were there. It was, after all, much more difficult to have to go to the Republic City Police headquarters not knowing if Councilman Tarrlok had used his connections to already have a warrant for their arrest.

 

The Avatar watched in silence as Asami took a deep breath, nervous at what may await them on the other side of that door. Finally having steeled her nerves as well as her resolve, Asami tugged on the doorbell's strings letting it ring for a couple of times before relinquishing her grip on the rope.

 

As they waited for the door to open, Asami couldn't help but rehearse her explanation in her mind. Chief Bei Fong would, undoubtedly, want answers about what they had done and why her niece had been dragged into the whole mess. No matter what answer or explanation the Prodigy had come up with in her mind, she felt it sorely lacking and she knew the Chief of Police would find it unacceptable.

 

Asami sighed. _Why did I let Opal get mixed up in all of this? I shouldn't have allowed her to talk me into letting her help._

It didn't take long for the door to open, revealing a very disgruntled Chief of Police. The look of annoyance, however, was only momentary as it transformed into one of surprise. Lin Bei Fong had not been expecting them.

 

"Miss Sato, what are you doing here?" Chief Bei Fong asked, allowing the door to open a bit wider. "If you're here to talk me into telling my sister against sending Opal away, don't bother. I already did and she remains as indignant about it as when she spoke with her daughter."

 

"That's not why I'm here, ma'am," Asami shook her head. Even before she asked the question, Chief Bei Fong's reaction to their sudden visit and their presence had already answered her inquiry for her. Still, the small glimmer of hope in her heart made her push through, "I am actually here because of Opal. Is she here by any chance?"

 

The Chief of Police frowned. "Opal? No, she's not here. Why should she be?"

 

"Well, she said she wanted to talk to you about...something," the Prodigy finished lamely.

 

Chief Bei Fong stared at the young woman with an odd look on her face. It was as though the older woman knew something she was struggling to come to terms with. Before long, Asami had found herself being scrutinized.

 

"If she's not here, though, I suppose we'll be heading on our way." Asami said, backing away slowly. "I apologize for the trouble, Chief Bei Fong. Come on, Korra. Let's go."

 

But Korra didn't move to follow Asami. Instead, she grabbed the raven-haired girl's wrist, keeping her from leaving. Asami gave the Avatar a confused and questioning look which was not lost on the Chief of Police.

 

"Perhaps," Korra said, tentatively, disregarding the presence of the other human while she looked intently at Asami. "Since we are already here, why don't we accomplish what it was Opal had set out to do? We are already here, after all."

 

"But Opal—"

 

"—has that human with her. I know you're worried about your friend, bit if we leave now, we might just end up missing them. I also believe we have been presented with a rare opportunity with this human having not tried to apprehend us yet."

 

The two stared each other off for a few seconds before Asami relented, seeing that the Avatar's words had merit in them. Together, Korra and Asami faced Chief Bei Fong who had, up until that point, silently observed the two's strange verbal exchange.

 

Asami was just about to open her mouth to speak when Chief Bei Fong interrupted her. Stepping aside so as to give room for them to enter, the Chief of Police invited them in saying, "I have a feeling what you and your..." she looks over at Korra, unsure of who the girl was, "friend are about to say warrants the need for privacy. I need for you to answer some questions for me as well, Miss Sato, so please come in."

 

The two young women exchanged glances before they stepped inside Chief Bei Fong's home.

 

* * *

 

Professor Noatak stood in his office, his face towards the large glass window that allowed him a perfectly good view of Republic City's skyline. His eyes held a far-away look in them, as though he was reminiscing about a long-forgotten day. It was all but for an instant, however, as the Professor yanked his gaze from the city and turned it instead to the thick bundle of papers, bound together by a stained folder, tightly wrapped with several elastic bands. The words ' _Confidential_ ' was written in the middle of the folder in fading, red, ink. It was quickly followed below with the words ' _Incident Report',_ equally written in already-fading ink.

 

It didn't take long for the Professor to obtain the records that would change Hiroshi Sato's perspective of the city and his mind of his decision to ally with him. Much as how Asami Sato's theses had been the most important documents to ever grace his hand, so too was the report that he now held.

 

His mysterious benefactor—the woman shrouded in mystery he had spoken to and sworn allegiance with—had promised that change was in the air. Noatak believed her, just as he believed he was the one to set it into motion. Him and Hiroshi.

 

He smiled at the thought as he took his coat and readied himself to leave for the Future Industries building. He could not wait to get his hands on the Spirit Bastille and put all of their plans into action.

 

* * *

 

Asami was surprised to find that they were not the only visitors Chief Bei Fong had that morning. There were two other guests in the Chief of Police's house, in her living room. One was a tall, lanky, dark-haired man with a _Fu Manshu_ wearing a light-green tunic underneath a leather coat whose entire bearing screamed of being in the police force. The other was an old, homeless man Asami had seen on several occasions in the city.

 

Seeing the strange pair in Chief Bei Fong's home confused the young, aspiring inventor enough that she stopped on her tracks so suddenly Korra ended up colliding with her, though neither—thankfully—ended up losing their balance.

 

"Please, have a seat," Chief Bei Fong said, gesturing to an unoccupied beige sofa.

 

The Avatar glanced at Asami, who shrugged and did as they were told all the while eyeing the old man and the officer. Once seated, however, the old man grinned and showed off his yellowing teeth.

 

"Well, call me a Lemur's uncle!" he giddily stated. "Now ain't this a surprise?  Miss Asami Sato, 'erself, in da flesh!"

 

Asami frowned but said nothing despite how strange she found it that a homeless person would know who she was. As well-known as her name was, the Prodigy didn't think anyone would actually be able to tell who she was with merely a glance. Only the staff, faculty and students of the Great Republic University, as well as the high society of Republic City knew what she looked like, after all.

 

It didn't help her worries any when she saw the suspicious look being directed at her by the other guest, or how Chief Bei Fong had glared at the old man as she shushed him.

 

"Now, what is it you and your friend wish to talk to me about, Miss Sato?" Chief Bei Fong asked, foregoing the notion to sit. "Your friend mentioned it has something to do with my niece."

 

Those words got the attention of the two others in the room. The change in them was subtle, so much so that it would have been easy to miss.

 

"It's not just with Opal, Chief Bei Fong," Asami said, choosing her words ever so carefully. "It's about Councilman Tarrlok and the University as well..." 

 

* * *

 

 

The Republic City Police Department's headquarters was as eerily silent as it was dark. All of the blinds were closed off, save for a few that allowed slivers of light pass through. Still, Opal and Mako forged through, the latter forced to disregard the warning bells that resounded in his head as they walked deeper in the building's threshold, footsteps echoing too loudly for his ears.

 

The young Historian, however, was unfazed by the state of the police headquarters. She thought nothing of the absence of the office's skeletal force. In retrospect, perhaps she should have been more careful and aware. Perhaps she should have listened to Mako's warning and his suggestion to turn back. But as it was, she _didn't_. She walked purposefully to the third floor of the building where the Chief of Police's office was. Her gait was that of one who owned the place, if not one who frequented it.

 

They were about to make the walk through the final corner that led to Chief Bei Fong's office when they heard a crashing sound emanating from that very room. The duo immediately stiffened, with Mako quickly grabbing on Opal's arm to keep her from taking one more step.

 

"What?" the young Bei Fong hissed, glaring as she almost slipped thanks to Mako.

 

"I really don't think we should be here," the Mercenary's words were hushed, his hands still holding on to the young woman. "There is something _wrong_ in this place."

 

"You really should relax a little." Opal retorted. "Everything's fine."

 

" _Fine_? How can it be fine? There's no one here! This is the _police department_ , it _shouldn't_ be so quiet and abandoned!"

 

Opal shrugged, "Maybe my aunt just let them take the day off? Maybe they all attended some event or were called for something."

 

"Really? _That's_ your explanation?" Mako was incredulous. He wondered if the girl was really so oblivious to the potential danger she was currently embroiled in.

 

There was another loud banging, followed by a thud and rustling of papers from the Chief's room that caused both to jerk in surprise.

 

Mako gave Opal a look, to which the History, Literature and Arts Major quickly argued, "That could be my aunt having one of her bad days."

 

Before Mako could utter a counter-argument, Opal had freed herself from his grasp and had resumed her trek to the Chief's office. The Mercenary could only mutter a curse before he readied his pistol, wondering about his luck with the job he had taken and the sanity of even agreeing to take the job in the first place.

 

Much as how it would have been in her best interest to be cautious, Opal eschewed the notion of surprising whomever was inside the office and, instead, announced her presence saying, "Aunt Lin? It's me, Opal. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." and doing so in the loudest voice she could muster without necessarily shouting.

 

Mako wanted to beat his head on the wall. _Do these girls really want to make me work real hard for that one-million yuan?_

Before he could reprimand Opal once more, the young woman had pushed the door to the office open. There was a soft click after that, barely audible. Neither Opal nor Mako were able to react in time as a powerful blast exploded inside the room, throwing Opal so far back that her body hit the wall with a great deal of force and she crumpled on the ground, unmoving.

 

Mako, who had a bit of a distance between himself and the explosion, was thrown off balance as well, though he managed to catch himself from falling down. Seeing the unconscious heap that was Opal Bei Fong, the Mercenary quickly made his way to her, uttering various expletive curses as he did while being wary of the fire that began to consume the office of the Chief of Police and trickled into the adjacent walls and rooms.

 

Coughing from the smoke and the dust, the Mercenary quickly scooped the unconscious young woman, careful not to injure her further. He had taken no more than a couple of steps before something—or someone—hit him in the back of his head.

 

He didn't know who or what it was. He didn't even have time enough to think for quickly darkness claimed him and he fell, unceremoniously, on the floor.

 

* * *

 

Silence greeted the Avatar and the Prodigy as Asami finished sharing the truth of their involvement both in the break-in that had occurred days ago and the one that had happened the night before. It was not as though Asami did not expect such a reaction, she had. And that included the incredulous expressions etched on the three adults' faces.

 

"Dat, uh, sounds..." the old man—the one called 'Gommu'—trailed off, uncertain how to continue.

 

"Absurd? Crazy? Impossible?" the other man—Lu—supplied, an irate look on his face.

 

Chief Bei Fong nodded. Asami's words were far-fetched. "You have to admit, Miss Sato, such a tale—an accusation— _is_ tough to swallow. Not only did you make preposterous claims about this...Avatar," she glanced at the girl in question who looked back at her, undaunted, "but you're also suggesting that Councilman Tarrlok—a high-ranking official of your university—is dealing with something illegal and potentially dangerous. I don't particularly _like_ the man—I can barely tolerate him—but that's just—"

 

 "I know what it sounds like, Chief Bei Fong. Believe me, I've _seen_ what Korra could do. I've _witnessed_ the machine in action and I had just escaped the Councilman's attempt to ambush us in our dorm room. I would doubt my own words had I not been a witness to all of that." the Prodigy tried not to sound offended. She barely pulled it off.

 

Lin Bei Fong looked at Lu and Gommu. They were understandably skeptical. A silent three-way conversation passed between the Chief and the two men. It made Asami anxious—as anxious as she was wondering about Opal's whereabouts.

 

_Even if she went to the police headquarters, she should already be here._

Before she could continue with that line of thought; before any of the adults could say anything; even before Korra could speak out for herself and find a way to prove Asami's words were true, the doorbell rang with much urgency and fervor.

 

The Chief of Police cursed as she stood up, muttering how some people had the worst of timing as she answered the door. Whomever it was on the other side, however, was not intent on waiting for the door to open. The moment that it showed any sign of being unlocked, the man on the other side of the door shouted, "Chief! The headquarters! Someone just bombed the headquarters!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...12th chapter is _done_.
> 
> I had to rewrite this twice. Once, because the file got deleted and I didn't have a freaking backup. The second time was because I once again over-wrote the file with an older copy—one of the couple of drafts I made for this chapter (I had a lot, since I was going back-and-forth with how I far I wanted the chapter to progress). So, yeah...this chapter was pretty stressful because of that. Haha.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all liked it.  
> Leave a comment, if you have the time or feel like it. ;)
> 
> Until the next chapter, dream on; fly on!


	13. A Risky Situation, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With the bombing at the Republic City Police Department's headquarters and with Opal taken, the group must find where the young Historian is being kept. Meanwhile, the Avatar receives a message from the spirits and Hiroshi Sato learns the truth behind an event from his past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man...I am so, so sorry about the delay with the update to this story. I had been busy in the last two weeks, then got myself sick (I still am, though I only have the coughing fits to deal with), and then I made a mistake in sending a wrong file to my beta (in my defense, I had a terrible headache when I decided to send the file for this chapter to him, which ended up to be the wrong file).
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter will be sufficient enough of an apology. I can't promise a swifter update for this week, since I am still recuperating, but I _will_ try.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

"Chief! The headquarters! Someone just bombed the headquarters!"

 

The man's voice was so loud even those in the living room were able to hear him. Though his words were clear amidst the heavy panting that accompanied it, everyone found it hard to comprehend them. So shocked were they of the news that not a word was uttered, their minds drawing a blank.

 

It felt like minutes before they managed to gather their wits about, though in reality mere seconds had only passed. When they did, a whirlwind of activity ensued.

 

The two men—Lu and Gommu—shot to their feet. As did Asami. While Lu and Gommu rushed to Chief Bei Fong's side, starting a heated discussion with her and the man who had delivered the news, the Prodigy turned her attention to the Avatar who, unlike the others, had remained calm and seated.

 

"Korra," Asami's voice shook, her face pale.

 

It was only upon seeing the duress on the other girl's face did Avatar Korra stand, her stoic expression changing.

 

"What is it? What's wrong, Asami?" she asked, concerned for the human who suddenly did not look well.

 

"Opal. Opal could have been in the police headquarters! It was the other place she could have gone to to speak with Chief Bei Fong." the Prodigy whispered, her eyes wide with fear and worry as the possibility of her friend being caught in the blast pervaded her thoughts. It was all Asami could do _not_ to fall on her haunches. "She could be hurt! What if Councilman Tarrlok was behind it? What if he's the one who caused the explosion? I mean, if he sent those men to our dorm..."

 

Korra frowned. Up until that point, Korra didn't know what a bomb was, but now she understood. Suddenly, it dawned on the Avatar why her companion had been distraught. An explosion was something that mercenary would be unable to protect Opal from.

 

Before she could say anything to calm the raven-haired young woman, Chief Bei Fong had rushed back to the living room, Gommu, Lu, and the horseshoe-mustached man who brought the news trailing after her.

 

"I don't have time to entertain your conspiracy theories, Miss Sato," the Chief of Police said as she fished her keys from the bowl atop the island counter. "I'm sure you've heard the news. I need to go to the headquarters now. We'll continue our discussion some other time."

 

"We'll come with you!" Asami blurted out. Before Chief Bei Fong could argue and dissuade the Prodigy, she added, "We won't get in the way. We promise."

 

"There ain't no harm in bringin' them along, Chief," Gommu said. Neither Asami nor Korra expected the homeless man to agree with them. "'sides, it's better ta keep 'em where we can see 'em. It's like what they say: keep yer friends close and yer enemies closer, right?"

 

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Korra glared at the raggedy man. She did not like what he was insinuating.

 

"It means we're a flight risk for them. We did just admitted to being responsible for the break-ins, not to mention the destruction of property." Asami said, annoyed at how things turned out and how the adults were not taking her testimony against Councilman Tarrlok and his men seriously.

 

"Just saying 'em da way I see 'em, Miss Sato." Gommu said.

 

"While completely disregarding what I said about the Councilman," the Prodigy scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest to keep her hands from shaking. She knew arguing about it was eating away their precious time—time which was better spent heading to the RCPD headquarters and learning if Opal was alright or not.

 

"Like we've been saying, you have no proof that Councilman Tarrlok did order those men to attack you and your friend, Miss Sato. Unless you have some sort of recording with the Councilman himself speaking out the order, then we can't do anything." Lu argued back.

 

Asami was ready with her retort when Chief Bei Fong told them all to shut up. The glare she directed at every one in the room was enough to melt the polar icecaps. Massaging her temples, she ordered the three men to get on her cruiser, tossing the man with a horseshoe mustache—whom she called 'Gang'—her keys.

 

With the three gone, the Chief of Police turned to the two young women and said, "I am having doubts about what you told us, Miss Sato. But I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm keeping you close just in case Tarrlok's men try to attack you and your friend."

 

"Thank you, Chief Bei Fong." Asami was grateful, though she wondered how much longer Opal's aunt would give them such leeway, especially if there was a possibility her niece had been injured because she had helped her and Korra.

 

_Please be safe, Opal..._

* * *

 

Professor Noatak was already in the Future Industries waiting lounge, anticipating Hiroshi's secretary to call for him when a loud explosion rocketed the downtown business district. It rattled a number of window panes and jostled the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, a telltale sign that the blast happened not too far from where the Future Industries' building stood.

 

The secretary, who had been busy preparing some document or another, immediately bolted to the windows to see where the explosion had occurred. Those in the same room as the Professor—who were, likewise, waiting for their appointment—also rushed to the windows, their curiosity getting the best of them.

 

Soon, the once-quiet waiting area buzzed with murmurs filled with disbelief.

 

"Is it me or is the smoke coming from the direction of the police headquarters?" One man asked.

 

"No, that's definitely where the police headquarters is," another assured the onlookers near the window. "See that grayish-tiled roof? That's the coffee house, The Daily Grind."

 

"Yeah, and you can see the tip of the Bei Fong statue just over there, a little bit to the left." A woman added, though she quickly stated that she was unsure if it was part of the metal statue or not.

 

It didn't take long before everyone started pointing various structures that further ascertained and cemented the fact that the Republic City Police Department's headquarters was attacked.

 

Noatak frowned, wondering what could have caused such an explosion and why the police headquarters was targeted. He mused if it had anything to do with the war his benefactor had told him about, or perhaps some dangerous criminal—a member of one of the Triads, perhaps—bombed the building in hopes of freeing one of their own. He wouldn't put it past the _Agni Kais_ to do something as destructive as that.

 

The Professor was unable to go further down that line of thought, however, for the door to Hiroshi's office opened, the man himself emerging from the room.

 

Seeing the head of Future Industries, Professor Noatak immediately rose. Hurriedly, he walked over to his friend, gripping the bundle of documents firmly under his arms, taking the opportunity that all other visitors were engrossed on the goings-on at the police headquarters.

 

"Hiroshi," the Professor called the industrialist's attention as he walked towards him.

 

Hiroshi was surprises to see Noatak again, so soon. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, yet he turned to the man to give him a polite greeting.

 

"Noatak," he nodded his head once. He then glanced at his secretary and guests congregating over the large windows. Seeing as he had no choice but to entertain the Professor, he motioned for the other man to follow him inside his office.

 

Professor Noatak didn't need to be told twice. Quickly he entered after Hiroshi, closing the door behind him. The head of Future Industries waited for the Professor's attention to return to him before speaking.

 

"I did not expect to see you, Noatak." he said. "I thought I had made it clear where I stood with your offer. Or was I not clear enough?"

 

"No, you were perfectly clear with that, my friend." Noatak took a step forward, standing within arm's length from Hiroshi. Taking the thick envelope from his arms, he handed it to the CEO saying, "I merely came here with a peace offering, just to show you that I harbor no ill will for your decision."

 

The Sato patriarch arched an eyebrow. Nonetheless, he accepted the bundled offering. The envelope showed no hints of what it contained, apart from the obvious fact that it held within large amounts of documents. What those documents were, Hiroshi didn't know. He guessed it had something to do with the Spirit Bastille project. Noatak, after all, was a man who didn't give up easily. He took the man's so-called peace offering and acceptance of his decision with a grain of salt.

 

"What is this?" Hiroshi asked, unable to curb his curiosity.

 

"Like I have said, a peace offering," Professor Noatak smiled as he shrugged. "Though I suggest you view its contents in private."

 

"Noatak..."

 

The Professor raised a hand to cut off whatever the other man was going to say. The mirth that danced in his eyes moments before disappeared, replaced by the a resoluteness that momentarily stumped Hiroshi.

 

"You are my dearest and oldest friend, Hiroshi." Professor Noatak said. "We have known each other for the longest of time, so believe me when I say that there is nothing I would not do for you." He nodded at the envelope that now sat atop Hiroshi's desk. "That contains very sensitive information. It is something my people very recently uncovered. Something I believe you will find very... _interesting._ Perhaps even enlightening."

 

Not waiting for the bespectacled man's reply, the esteemed professor turned on his heels and left. He had said his piece, gave his gift, and spurred on Hiroshi's curiosity. What happens next solely depends on the head of Future Industries. All Professor Noatak needed to do now was wait.

 

The proverbial ball was now in Hiroshi Sato's hands.

 

* * *

 

Avatar Korra's arm around Asami slackened, even when she noted that the young woman in front of her—responsible for maneuvering the vehicle they were riding on—was no longer looking at the road but instead at the large plume of black smoke that rose several blocks away.

 

Sirens wailed ahead of them, both from Chief Bei Fong's satomobile and the multitude of other response vehicles that had made their way to the site of the blast before them. There was a large gathering of onlookers threatening to clog the road from ongoing traffic.

 

The incessant honking from Chief Bei Fong's vehicle did nothing to deter the crowds, and neither did the loud cursing that followed. It was as if the people were mesmerized by the flames of destruction wrought upon the headquarters.

 

Fortunately for Asami—whose nerves were already frayed with worry over Opal's well-being and whose mind had already churned countless of horrifying scenarios—the moped did not have the same trouble as Chief Bei Fong's vehicle trying to pass through the throngs of people. The aspiring, young, raven-haired engineer and inventor skillfully dodged the onlookers, maintaining the moped's speed as she did so, allowing her and Korra to arrive even before the Chief of Police and her small entourage did.

 

Large, bright, red trucks were parked around the burning building, pumping water through thick hoses attached to them. Dozens of uniformed men and women worked together in putting the raging inferno consuming the headquarters out. A barricade of police officers kept the curious onlookers at bay, and dissuaded reporters—the bulbs of their cameras flashing in quick succession as they took photo after photo of the scene—from getting closer and putting their lives at risk.

 

There were also two, smaller, white trucks parked close. Medics rushed to aid those who might have needed medical attention. The closer Asami and the Avatar got, Korra began to notice a familiar person sitting inside the medical truck.

 

"Asami," she gently squeezed the other girl to get her attention. The action elicited a gasp, but had the desired effect the Avatar was hoping for as she was given full attention.

 

"What is it?"

 

Korra nodded towards the second of the smaller trucks. "Over there, by that boxy...thing with wheels."

 

_The 'boxy thing with wheels...?_ Really, the Prodigy was amused with the words the Avatar came up with to name the things she didn't know about. "You mean the truck?"

 

"Yes, truck, whatever. It doesn't matter what it's called." Korra huffed, though she was glad to at least know what it was called. "Isn't that your hired human?"

 

Asami craned her head around, looking for Mako. But there was just far too many people. The entire block a chaotic mess. "Where?"

 

Taking a chance, Korra released one arm around Asami, gripping tightly with the other, and pointed, "There."

 

Slowing the moped down, and balancing it with her feet, Asami followed the direction the dark-skinned arm was pointing. Sure enough, she saw a disheveled-looking Mako, marred with blood, sweat, and grime; clothes just as dirty. A blanket draped over his shoulders while he nursed an injury to the side of his head with what looked like a soggy sponge.

 

Seeing the state the Mercenary was in, Asami's heart pounded painfully in her chest. She tried to look beyond him for any sign of her friend. She couldn't find any.

 

"Asami," Korra called for the Prodigy's attention once more. "Let's get off now. We will not get very far on your moped."

 

"R-Right," Asami agreed.

 

Quickly, Asami shut the engine off and yanked her keys from the ignition. She didn't even care where they were parked, or if they were even _allowed_ to park there. Just as hastily, she climbed off the two-wheeled vehicle—managing to do so gracefully—and ran to where the medical trucks and Mako were. Korra, who did not slide off the moped as quickly nor as gracefully as Asami, had to fight doubly hard in order to keep up with her human companion. She cursed the other girl's long legs that enabled longer strides. Likewise, the nosy humans who seemed to have taken to blocking her way as much as possible.

 

When Avatar Korra finally caught up to Asami, the young Sato was already blowing a gasket. All Mako could only cringe from the emerald-eyed young woman's onslaught. Her words were laced with contempt as she grilled the injured human. With every word, her voice rose making Mako slink further and further down from where he sat.

 

"What do you mean you _don't_ know?!" Heads swiveled to the Prodigy's direction. Her voice was so loud it made it easier for people to eavesdrop. " _How_ can you _not_ know? You were supposed to look after her!"

 

"I've _told_ you, I was knocked unconscious," Mako's voice was hoarse and grave from the amount of smoke he inhaled. "We came here, and despite my repeated warnings that it wasn't safe and that something was wrong, your friend decided to go against my better judgment. She _insisted_ everything was _fine_ even though the building was completely deserted." He took a deep breath, coughing. "I told your friend we should leave, but she didn't want to. Then she went and opened the door to the Chief of Police's office. That's where the explosion came from. The blast threw her, but I still got to her before the fire ate up the halls. I was carrying her out when someone hit me on the back of the head and I blacked out. When I came to, I was already outside the building and Miss Bei Fong was nowhere to be seen."

 

"Miss Bei Fong?" It was at that point that the Chief of Police arrived, and judging by the dark look on her face, had heard most of what the injured man had said. "What is he talking about, Miss Sato?"

 

Not having sensed the presence of the older woman and the three others with her, Asami whipped around in surprise and found herself unprepared to answer. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Chief Lin Bei Fong was quick to note the young Sato's avoidance to meet her gaze. 

 

"What is this about Opal?" Chief Bei Fong tried again. This time, her voice took an authoritative tone. "And who is this man?"

 

* * *

 

He had met with two clients, a shareholder, and three interested investors before he felt the insistent pull of curiosity from the packaged document Professor Noatak had handed him.

 

Hiroshi eyed the item, fingers drumming the dark mahogany desk rhythmically. He knew that once he opened the envelope—once he uncovered and read its contents—he would be tied down to Noatak. The grim look the Professor of the Great Republic University had given him, as well as the warning, hinted him of the gravity of it all.

 

Eventually, his curiosity won out. Instructing his secretary to hold off any meetings and visitors he may have had, the Future Industries CEO locked the door, bolting it shut. Certain that he would no longer be interrupted and had the privacy he needed, Hiroshi slowly removed the envelope's bindings and slid out a thick, overflowing folder.

 

The red, faded letters that read: ' _Confidential. Incident Report_ ' made the Sato patriarch anxious. But it was only when he read the bold-faced words on the first page of the document did his hands shake, his breath hitch, and for the full weight of what he had descended upon him.

 

_Future Industries, Electric Power Plant Explosion of 157 AG_.

 

* * *

 

The silence was so thick one could hear a pin drop. It wasn't the same kind of silence that greeted Asami Sato and Avatar Korra when they explained the truth behind the Great Republic University break-in. It wasn't just a silence of disbelief. There was also anger, panic, frustration, and worry in it.

 

The conversation that began at the back of a medical truck was cut short when Gang suggested they take it somewhere private, especially when they realized how sensitive the information being shared was. After ensuring that Mako was not in any danger of any kind, that he didn't have a concussion, and his injuries were not as severe, the Chief of Police had taken responsibility of him and had him discharged to her care before the group—Chief Bei Fong, Lu, Gang, Gommu, Korra, Asami, and Mako—returned to the older Bei Fong's residence.

 

When it got to the end of the tale, the promise to look after the man was forgotten. With a strength that made Lin Bei Fong seem years younger than she actually was, the Chief of Police grabbed hold of Mako's collar, gripping some of his scarf along, and pushed him, slamming the Mercenary on a wall so hard he would have likely been bruised.

 

Mako yelped. Everyone else jumped to their feet, even Korra who had, thus far, only been a passive observer.

 

"Why," the older woman growled, eyes ablazed, fists gripping Mako's clothes firmly, pushing him further into the wall, disregarding his injuries. "did you not try _harder_?" She slammed him once more on the wall. "You could have carried her, dragged her screaming and yelling out of there when you felt something was off!"

 

"Chief, that's enough! Please, give the young man a break. We don't want you getting in to trouble for roughhousing him." Lu placed a hand on his boss' left shoulder while Gang took hold of her right arm in hopes of placating her.

 

Chief Bei Fong gave one, good, final shove before releasing Mako with a growl. She stomped her way back to her chair, gracelessly sitting down and crossing her arms with a huff.

 

Gang looked at Mako and asked, "You alright, kid?"

 

Mako nodded, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, I'll manage. Thanks."

 

"Good," Gang's tone turned venomous, making sure only Mako could hear him. "Because you are still in deep shit. And depending on the state we find the Chief's niece, you might just get into deeper shit still."

 

Having said his piece, Gang returned to his own seat, closely followed by Lu. Mako remained where he was. He didn't want to get too close to the group who looked just about ready to rip him apart.

 

"We have ta figure out who bombed da HQ," Gommu voiced out the obvious course of action they had to take. "We also have ta track down where they took da lil' missy and why."

 

"We already know _why_ ," Asami said, voice just a notch louder than a whisper. "And _who._ "

 

"We've already went through with this. Let's try not to throw random, baseless accusations around, Miss Sato," Lu sighed.

 

"It is _not_ a groundless accusation!" Asami argued. "It was Tarrlok's men who attacked us as well. He wants to keep us from revealing the dangers of his technology. And maybe he wants Korra too."

 

The Avatar looked quizzically at the young woman sitting beside her. It was the first she heard of such a thing.

 

"Why?" Korra found herself asking, puzzled. "What would he want with me? He already stole the Elemental Spirits from me."

 

"Because you had them to begin with," Asami replied, thinking the way she knew Opal would. "He needs the spirits—all of them—to keep the Spirit Bastille running. You are the best option he has in obtaining them and uncovering all of their secrets. Maybe he expected we would get away, maybe be didn't. Regardless, he took Opal in hopes of baiting you."

 

Korra frowned. She did not like this man—Tarrlok's—way of thinking and the way he operated. There was not a shred of honor in it.

_This is why I do not hold much regard to these humans,_ Korra remembered something that her being with Asami and Opal made her forget.

 

"He certainly is putting quite a lot of stock in believing I would rush to Opal's rescue," Korra said, mulling things over. Seeing the appalled look on Asami's face, the Avatar quickly added, "Not that I wouldn't, mind you. Bai Hu was quite fond of your friend, Asami, and she did willingly chose to aid me. I just find it...odd. The man knows nothing of me, yet he risked angering me this much."

 

The Prodigy was relieved to hear that Korra wasn't going to abandon Opal. Truth be told, she was worried Korra would wash her hands off the responsibility. Asami knew there was nothing tying the Avatar to them; that she could easily choose to leave.

 

There was silence after that, though there were occasional murmurs from Lu about jumping to conclusions. After a while, Chief Bei Fong spoke up.

 

"Where would Tarrlok keep her?" the Chief of Police asked.

 

"Chief, you can't be serious!" Lu voiced his surprise with Chief Bei Fong's change of heart for whereas before she had been a skeptical party, she now found herself a believer, regardless of the lack of proof.  Asami's deduction seemed sound enough for her, if Hiroshi' daughter's retelling of events were accurate and true.

 

"I am," the older Bei Fong gave her subordinate a good glaring. "Someone bombed my office and took my niece. Miss Sato's story is the only thing we have now and that bastard Tarrlok is the only person I could think of who would be behind something as brazen as this."

 

"What about the Triads?" Lu asked. He was worried about the effect such accusations would have.

 

"If the Triads are involved, that still wouldn't excuse the Councilman," Mako spoke up, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

 

"Whaddaya mean, kid?" Gommu asked, one bushy eyebrow raised.

 

"I've already mentioned it before to Miss Sato and Miss Bei Fong," he nodded at Asami's direction, though he chose not to look her in the eye. "The University has been hiring...unsavory people. Mercenaries, like me. It's a practice the upper management had been doing for the past year, Councilman Tarrlok is amongst those who have a large number of hired men working under him. It's plausible he got the Triads to work with him."

 

"That would explain why the Triads have been seemingly quiet as of late," Gang nodded as he thought back on his own investigations. "But why the need to hire them? Why would anyone risk allying themselves with the Triads?"

 

Mako shrugged, wincing as he did so. "It's a partnership. The Triads get to have connections to someone in power whom they could ask favors from. In exchange, you get a group of men and women willing to do your every bidding. You're very own personal army."

 

There was another round of silence as everyone mulled over Mako's words. Lin weighed her options, her mind quickly sorting through the things she had learned. Compartmentalizing them as she always did. Once done, she began to plan their next course of action.

 

"You, Mako," she called him to attention. "You seem to know much about how those scum operate."

 

"I don't—”

 

"Save it," Chief Bei Fong glowered. "I don't care how you know, or why. I want you to use whatever resources you have in tracking down any member of the Triads. If they are working for Tarrlok—and if he has anything to do with what happened today—then they may have the information on where they are keeping my niece." Turning to her three subordinates, she called them to attention and said, "Lu, Gang, Gommu, you're going with him."

 

The three saluted before Gang grabbed Mako and the four men left the house, though Lu was still very much against riling up the Triads. If they were wrong, who knows what kind of retaliation would come their way.

 

"What about us?" Asami asked. She wanted to be able to do something to help and hoped Chief Bei Fong wouldn't just sideline her.

 

"You and your friend will help me plan our assault and put stock to our inventory. We won't be having the luxury making use of the police department's equipment. We're going to have to make do with what we have."

 

Though Asami consented, Korra declined.

 

"I have something I want to do. Or _try_ to, at least." she said, standing up. "I'm not sure if it would work, their voices are so very distant now, but it would be much more helpful than assisting with your planning and preparation." Korra looked over at the Prodigy and added, "You know how...unhelpful I am with that."

 

"Are you sure?" Asami wanted to know.

 

The Avatar nodded. She knew it would be difficult to try to reconnect with the Elemental Spirits. She knew it would be painful, regardless of whether she succeeded in her attempt or not. Korra no longer even cared if she would be able to commune with the Elemental Spirits, at least, for that moment. Any of the other spirits would do, so long as they could tell her what she wanted to know.

 

And so, Avatar Korra made her way to a silent corner of the house, crossed her legs, and began to meditate. Searching for a connection of any kind with the spirits.

 

* * *

 

The words assaulted him. Every line of truth he read, every revelation, was like a punch to the gut. Before long, his hands were shaking, no longer caused by anxiousness but by rage.

 

_Fragments of an explosive device discovered..._

_Explosion on reactor was unlikely caused by an accident..._

_Signs of foul play found..._

_Request for further investigation denied by the Republic City Police Department under orders from Captain Song..._

The further along Hiroshi read, the more he came to know why the investigation and the case was quickly closed. Someone had ordered Captain Song to quickly wrap-up the investigation—to write it up as an accident—even though there were boxes on evidence to suggest otherwise.

 

Hiroshi Sato wondered _why_. What did the Republic City Police Department gain from whitewashing the investigation? That was the question the Sato patriarch wanted answered. It was the question that pushed him to slog through the voluminous document.

 

It was only when he finally got to the last few pages of Noatak's so-called "peace offering" did Hiroshi find what he was searching for and finally understood the big picture.

 

It was also then when he came to despise the people who ran Republic City, and those who allowed themselves to be bent to their will.

 

Before Hiroshi placed the documents back into their envelope, he had already changed his mind on Noatak's offer.

 

* * *

 

That was all Avatar Korra could grasp as she tried to commune with the spirits. The multitude of threads—colorful and vibrant—that once connected her to the realm of the spirits had completely disappeared, save for the extremely rare instances where she could see some of them, though dull in comparison and so far away she couldn't reach them.

 

She knew she was pushing herself, meditating deeply than she ever dared to do—even _needed_ to. Korra could feel rivulets of sweat appearing on her skin, cascading down her body. The strain taking a toll on her as she felt a headache begin to settle just at the back of her eyelids, the kind that was accompanied by a spell of dizziness.

 

Yet despite knowing the futility of her efforts, the Avatar couldn't stop. It wasn't just for Opal's sake, however. Korra _felt_ she _needed_ to meditate—to be in touch with her spiritual side. It was like something was pulling her, calling and beckoning her, telling her to push though the foggy haze.

 

Korra didn't know how long she had been meditating when she heard a faint whisper, a flickering connection muddled by static. The dark-skinned, young woman concentrated harder, trying to understand the garbled message.

 

In the end, however, all she could manage to understand were two, short words. A plea that she already knew and intended to answer.

 

_Find us._

 

* * *

 

Mako, Lu, Gang, and Gommu made themselves comfortable in one of the bars often frequented by members of the Triple Threat Triad. They had already met with some of Mako's Agni Kai contacts and even his connection to the Red Monsoons—which he explained to the three officers with him were people he had made dealings with before ("As is often the case when you are a mercenary for hire" he had said), hoping that either of them would provide the information they needed. Unfortunately, neither managed to do so. According to the two gang members from the aforementioned organizations, their gangs were not responsible for the bombing that occurred.

 

The three officers were getting restless, Lu most of all. Though each of them were seated far away from each other, he couldn't help but think their cover was going to get blown and that all hope of uncovering the location of Opal Bei Fong would be lost.

 

Though it was far too early for a drink, the officer felt he needed one. He signaled the bartender who quickly gave him a _tokkuri_ of _sake_ along with an _ochoko_. Lu could see the look of disdain pass through Gang's face when he began to consume the alcoholic beverage.

 

He was half-way through the bottle when a man, no older than Mako, swaggered inside the bar. Two things caught Lu's interest. One, the bar's patrons all pretended _not_ to see the new arrival; and two, a look of recognition passed through his face when he saw Mako. It didn't take a genius to know that he was the acquaintance the roughed-up mercenary was waiting for.

 

The undercover RCPD Officer continued to nurse his drink, though he watched the Triple Threat member and Mako like a hawk as they conversed quietly at the little nook they had taken for themselves. He wondered what the topic of their discussion was all about, for—at first—it didn't look like the Mercenary was getting straight to the point of their meeting.

 

The conversation took longer than he would have liked. So long, in fact, that they were still talking when Lu has finished his _tokkuri_ of _sake_. The temptation of asking for another bottle was strong, but he held off from it and instead munched on the free Flaming Fire Flakes that was lying for the patrons of the bar to indulge themselves with as they drink.

 

By the time he had emptied the bowl, Lu was pretty certain he was already red-faced and that the bartender was not at all pleased with him. Thankfully, before the sour-looking pub owner could speak with him, the Triple Threat member stood up and shook Mako's hand. There was another exchange between them before hands were released and the triad member left the bar.

 

Lu slowly counted to ten—as did Gang and Gommu—before they, one-by-one rose from where they sat and went to Mako.

 

"Well? Did ya get it, kid?" Gommu asked.

 

"Yeah," The Mercenary nodded. "but you're not going to like it. And I have a feeling Chief Bei Fong won't either."

 

"Spit it out already. We have wasted enough time as it is." Lu growled in frustration.

 

Mako gave the officer a withering look before taking a deep breath and saying, "The Triple Threats are working for Tarrlok. They were behind the attack on Miss Sato's dormitory and the bombing. It seems the Councilman promised them quite a lot of things."

 

"And what of Miss Opal, did your friend say anything about her?" Gang asked. That was one of the more important things at the moment.

 

"He did. Miss Bei Fong is currently being held captive by Councilman Tarrlok's in the Catacombs."

* * *

 

Lin Bei Fong had always prided herself as being observant, among other things. It was one of the things that made her good with what she did. That was why Asami Sato's mannerisms didn't escape her, nor how frequent the heiress would steal glances at the dark-skinned, young woman sitting cross-legged at the corner of her living room. Not that she was being subtle about it.

 

Sighing, and sensing that they would not get anything done more than they already had, Chief Bei Fong spoke.

 

"If you're that worried about your friend, perhaps you should go check up on her."

 

"W-What?" Asami almost jumped. She didn't expect the Chief of Police to speak just then. "Oh, no. I'm sure Korra's fine. She would have stopped her meditation if it became too much for her."

 

Chief Bei Fong nodded, contemplating on whether she would pursue the line of inquiry that had been bothering her. After a while, she did.

 

"You say you only met her a week ago, correct?" she instinctively took on the tone that she used during interrogations.

 

"Yes," came the curious reply as Asami wondered why Chief Bei Fong need to ask that again.

 

"And you've been helping her, looking out for her, ever since?" Asami gave another affirmative reply before the Chief added another question, "Why? If she's forcing you into this, Miss Sato, it is best to tell me now before all else turns to hell."

 

The Prodigy's eyes widened when she realized what the older woman was saying; what the older Bei Fong _thought_ was going on behind the scenes.

 

"N-No. No, it's not like that, Chief Bei Fong," Asami quickly assured her. "It might have started that way, but I have come to believe that her fight is now my own as well. She's trying to fix a mistake that I—unknowingly as I was—was a part of. She lost her...bending because of a machine that was built from my own studies and research. I feel...responsible for her. Besides, if I leave her to her own devices, especially with how she is now, I doubt she'd be able to survive for long." A small smile appeared on Asami's face as she looked back at Korra and added, "She might be a very powerful being with the Elemental Spirits on her side, but that girl knows so little about the world. She doesn't even know how to properly take care of herself."

 

"Just making sure that you're doing this of your own volition, Miss Sato," Chief Bei Fong grunted.

 

Asami looked the Chief of Police in the eye and said, "I am."

 

It was the Chief of Police's turn to nod.

 

"Good," she said. "Then if you are dead set in accompanying this Avatar of yours back to her hometown, I would like to ask you for a favor."

 

"A favor?"

 

"Once we save Opal, I want you to bring her along. Take her to her brothers, if you could." Chief Bei Fong said. Seeing Asami ready to argue, she held out a hand to silence her and went on, "I know you're hands are already full with that girl, but I have a feeling things are only going to go downhill for Republic City. I do not want my niece to be caught up in it. I'm not sure if a request for air clearance would make it in time, however. What I _can_ promise you is clearance from all the checkpoints in Republic City, for when you leave."

 

Asami really didn't know how to say no to that, but she couldn't help wondering if being with her and the Avatar would be a lot safer for Opal than being with her aunt. Se voiced that thought to the elder Bei Fong.

 

"I am going to be waging a fight against one of the most powerful and influential people in Republic City, Miss Sato," Chief Bei Fong gave an amused chortle. "Between the two of us, you're the one who is going to have it easy."

 

* * *

 

She was rudely awakened by a foot nudging her side—making her injuries flare up in pain—followed by a muffled, grunting voice telling her to "get up". When she didn't move—after all, how could she when she was feeling like she had just been trampled by a Lion Elephant?—the owner of the voice grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. Her protests and moans reached deaf ears as the masked man clearly did not have her best interest in mind.

 

Just as unceremoniously as she was yanked up and dragged into a dark room with a singular lightbulb hanging in the middle as its lone feature, was she dumped into a metallic chair. Unable to do much protest, whether in words or action, the man was able to handcuff her hands at the back of the chair before leaving, shutting the door loudly as he did so. Her position, as well as the brightness of the lightbulb and her injuries, were enough to make her nauseous once more.

 

She didn't know how long she was sitting there. There were no clocks, no windows, nothing that would measure the passing of time. But after a while, the door opened once more.

 

With her eyesight still adjusting to the light, she didn't know who it was that had entered the small room until the person spoke.

 

"Miss Bei Fong, I'm so glad to see you again. I hope you're enjoying your accommodations."

 

Opal glared at the silhouette before her, his voice grating her nerves. She bit through the pain and said, "Councilman Tarrlok, why am I not surprised?"

 

The Councilman shrugged before he walked to a chair opposite the one Opal was occupying. Upon sitting, he crossed his legs and placed both hands on his knee, taking in the appearance of the young woman before him.

 

"Before anything else, I would like to apologize for the way my men handled my request to retrieve you and your friends. I didn't expect them to go overboard." Councilman Tarrlok said. "I had only requested them to bring you and your friends to me and only use force when necessary."

 

"Save your apologies," Opal coughed. "You didn't seem to care when your men were shooting their guns at us back at the University."

 

"Not _at_ you and Miss Sato. I would never personally harm any one of our students. They were aiming at that dark-skinned girl that was with you, the one who had the power of the spirits at her command." the Councilman paused for a second to think before saying, "In retrospect, maybe I shouldn't have been hasty in ordering them to gun her down. Of course, that was one of the reasons why, this time around, I had extended an invitation to her and Miss Sato. Though your friend chose not to accept."

 

"Of course, I didn't think they would escape." the Councilman continued on with his monologue. "I would like to think fortune has favored me by having you here, however. Thanks to you, my plan could still be salvaged."

 

_He doesn't have either of them, which means he's planning to use me as bait._ Opal thought to herself as she took a moment to disregard whatever 'plan' the man was prattling on about.

 

"The knowledge the three of you have of the Spirit Bastille cannot be left unchecked, especially with the President coming to see the machine in action. Nor can I allow someone who obviously has a connection with the spirits to roam free. With your help, I can achieve my objectives of keeping you and Miss Sato out of the way and of obtaining that girl for myself."

 

Even though she had already guessed her intended use, Opal decided to play along when she asked, "And what makes you think I will do anything to help you?"

 

At that the Councilman laughed. It added another sound to Opal's list of things that she _hated_ about the man she had once respected. "Oh my dear, you don't have to do anything. Your presence is all that I require. You will be the flame that draws the unsuspecting moths."

 

"As if _that_ is going to work," Opal scoffed. "I'm a poor choice of bait if you want to flush Korra out. Heck, I don't think she would risk her neck out for anyone or anything unless the spirits are involved."

 

"Korra? I am guessing that's the girl's name." Councilman Tarrlok grinned smugly. "See? I knew you were going to be perfectly helpful, Miss Bei Fong."

 

Opal, annoyed that she gave away the Avatar's name, spat with as much venom as she could muster, "Go to hell, Tarrlok!"

 

"My, my, such language. Then again, what can you expect from a Bei Fong?" the Councilman laughed as he stood. "Now, I have some things I need to prepare for—both in welcoming your friends and for the Spirit Bastille's presentation to President Raiko. I'll leave you here to cool yourself down, Miss Bei Fong. Unfortunately, I can't untie you. You have to understand, I do need to take some precaution."

 

And with that, he left, quite pleased at having riled the young historian.

 

Knowing that she could do nothing to free herself, and not wanting to expend too much energy and aggravate her injuries further, Opal didn't bother with her bindings.

 

She heaved another sigh. She really couldn't blame anyone for the predicament she got herself into. Mako had, after all, insisted on leaving. It was she who chose not to listen and thus got herself injured and captured.

 

Part of her felt confident of what she told Tarrlok: that she was a bad choice of bait and Korra wouldn't go running to her rescue. Another part, however, knew that she was wrong. Korra might not be willing to risk her neck for Opal, but she knew Asami wouldn't hesitate. And if Asami was willing to brave the danger, she had a feeling the Avatar wouldn't let her go at it alone. She didn't know what it was that made her think that way. Maybe that feeling was hope? Whatever it was, she was torn at wanting both of them _not_ to risk their necks for her, and at wanting them to give the Councilman a good beating.

 

_Because if they don't, and if I manage to get myself out of this mess, I'm the one who's going to beat the crap out of him._

 

* * *

 

"I knew you would come around," Noatak said, speaking with Hiroshi on the phone. "I would not be able to pull this off without you, my friend."

 

Hiroshi ended the conversation soon after that, promising Noatak the support he required. Hanging up the phone, Professor Noatak smiled to himself. He was pleased with how things were going.

 

A sudden beep alerted him of a message in his communicator. A couple of key presses later and the message was displayed.

 

' _It is done._ ' the message read. ' _The stage is set. The curtain falls tonight.'_

 

His smile only widened.

 

_And so it finally begins..._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a great, big thanks to those who bookmarked, left a kudos, and continues to give this story a chance. You guys are the best! He're to hoping for a more frequent update (as soon as I'm feeling loads better)!
> 
> Until then, dream on; fly on!


	14. The Avatar's Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar accompanies the humans as they attempt to rescue the kidnapped Opal. As they journey through the Catacombs, the Avatar was granted a vision and makes a decision on what she believes is important._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams kept my beta-reader from beta-ing this story so I had to postpone the updates. Now that the exams are out of the way, expect a frequent an update as we had before.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter (which is about 7000-words long).  
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

It was strange, to say the least. Asami never thought she would see the strict, well-respected, and beloved leader of the Republic City Police Department wear anything less than her crisp uniform. Even when she and Korra had arrived unannounced at her house earlier that day, the Chief of Police was already in her dark-green uniform. For that particular night, and with what they were about to do, Chief Lin Bei Fong and her three subordinates: Lu, Gang, and Gommu, decided to wear a black _shinobi shōzoku_ —which included a dark-colored _keikogi_ , a pair of _jika-tabi_ , and a small piece of _tenugui_ to mask their faces with. Compared to what they were wearing, the Prodigy couldn't help but feel she, Korra, and Mako were large neon signs that would easily be discovered.

 

Whether or not the adults with them thought the same, they didn't voice it out. Nor did they seem to care. All of them—including Mako—seemed to have entered a tunnel-vision-like state where the only thing that mattered was the task they were setting out to accomplish. Even Korra seemed to be far too reserved—too deep in introspective contemplation—soon after she finished her meditation. And though Asami was concerned for the Avatar, she chose silence instead of voicing out that concern.

 

"The Catacombs are vast and labyrinthine. If we're not careful, we can end up lost in there for days, maybe even weeks." Chief Bei Fong informed them, breaking Asami's trail of thought and forcing her to look at the elder Bei Fong. "It doesn't help that we're dealing with Tarrlok and his personal army of Triple Threats who have already mapped the place and have their people guarding and lying in wait there."

 

"It _will_ be dangerous," Lu looked at Asami and Korra intently, as though that statement was meant for them—which, obviously, it was. "Those people will not hesitate to use force."

 

"I can take care of myself," Asami had said, giving the officer a stink eye.

 

At the same time, Korra, feeling insulted, growled, "I am not some weakling that needs protection, _human_."

 

If the Avatar was being honest, however, she would rather _not_ put herself in more danger than was necessary. Her mission—her reason for coming to Republic City—was to answer the spirits' cries for help. Her meditation had reminded her of that. She felt she had been diverted from that mission so much and felt as though she had wasted quite a lot of time with all the planning and the talking...and Spirits! Do humans _love_ to plan and talk! And though Opal Bei Fong aided her and was a person of rare values and interests (it was not every day Korra met someone outside of Nia Bayou who knew so much about the stories and legends meant to be a secret to the world), and though she undoubtedly landed herself in trouble because of her dealings with the Avatar, Korra still had been reminded of her priorities and found herself more inclined to just let the humans deal with saving the young, aspiring historian, believing them more capable of dealing with the situation than she was—hard as it was to admit.

 

Of course, she did not express her sentiments to those who were present. She did not think they would approve, especially Asami. Despite all the sacrifices and help the porcelain-skinned girl had done for her, Korra did not think the Prodigy would fully understand. And so while the Chief of Police made last-minute plans with her operatives and Asami and Mako voiced out their own opinions and suggestions, Avatar Korra merely watched, making plans of her own.

 

* * *

 

 

The Catacombs. It was just another way the people of Republic City refer to the vast network of underground tunnels that lay beneath the capital. Though regarded as one of the most dangerous places in the city, and though people generally stay out of them, there were a few adventurous and curious souls who throw caution to the wind and journey through the tunnels hoping to learn more about them. Few manage to go far, however. Fewer still returned safely with all of their limbs intact.

 

The Catacombs were old. Though there were signs of half-finished human architectures near one of the well-known entrances, it was not hard to notice that the tunnels themselves were not made by human hands or machineries. Whomever—or _whatever_ —made them were _huge_ and meticulous, if the size and span of the tunnels were any indication. Korra was in awe of them. She never thought there was something out there who could compete with Bai Hu's command of the earth.

 

Apart from the tunnels, there was something underground that made the Avatar feel...connected. She couldn't help but feel good. Better than she had been in a while.

 

Korra hummed, contented.

 

"You seem to be in a better mood now, Avatar," there was a lilt in the Prodigy's voice, a happy note to it that was out of place given where they were and their purpose. Korra wondered if Asami could sense the same thing she was sensing...whatever it was.

 

The darker-skinned girl glanced at the young woman walking beside her. Both of them had taken the rear while Chief Bei Fong and the men took the lead. "I could say the same of you, Miss Sato." she smirked when Asami crinkled her nose at how she was addressed. "I thought you would be as morose as the others, given the gravity of the situation."

 

"I suppose I could act more like them." Asami sounded like she was really contemplating  mimicking the others' disposition. She shook her head seconds later, however. "But I don't think it would help. Don't get me wrong, I'm still worried about Opal and I don't think I would be able to forgive Tarrlok, nor could I ever return to the University while he is still in power. There are other things I am concerned about as well. But, well, I think Chief Bei Fong's grumpiness and sullenness is enough for both of us."

 

"That look doesn't suit you anyway. You look better when you're smiling. Or that intense expression of concentration you have when you brainstorm or when you were tinkering with that glove. Even the warrior's look you have when you fight is better." The words slipped Korra's mouth even before she realized what she was saying. When her brain finally caught up, the Avatar had lost the chance to amend her statement or explain herself.

 

Korra could feel Asami's eyes on her, though she did not entertain her until several seconds had passed and she allowed herself to return the Prodigy's gaze.

 

A raised eyebrow and a smirk awaited her, accompanied by the words, "You really must be in a _very_ good mood if you're throwing out compliments like that."

 

The Avatar frowned. She felt like there was a jab in there somewhere about her lack of social etiquette or whatnot.

 

"It's this place," Korra decided to explain. It was, after all, better than having to explain where her previous statement had come from. "There's something about this place that makes me feel like my old self again. Complete. Like Alignak and the others are with me still."

 

"We'll get them back soon, Korra," Asami gently placed a hand on the other girl's forearm. Her words were filled with certainty even when she lacked the grounds to base her words upon.

 

"I know I have voiced it out before, but I really can't comprehend you or your actions, Asami Sato," Korra shook her head, looking puzzled despite the small smile that graced her lips.

 

"You'll figure it out, eventually," Asami returned her smile.

 

It was at that point that Korra had found another word to associate with the brilliant, young engineer. Asami Sato was a _complication_. At least, when it came to what she had intended to do...somewhere along the line.

 

The journey through the Catacombs was silent after that, with only a few hushed conversations between the Chief of Police, her men, and Mako whenever they argued on which route to take. The map Mako obtained of Councilman Tarrlok's hidden, underground base of sorts did not provide much information in that regard and so they had to rely on Gommu and Gang's knowledge of the ever-winding pathways.

 

To say that the journey was uneventful, however, would be a lie. It wasn't. If ever the group had wondered why few had returned unscathed from venturing into the Catacombs, they quickly found the answer to that mystery.

 

Traps, a myriad of them, greeted the party as soon as the man-made architectures faded from view and the gas lamps they carried with them had taken the role of providing illumination, and made their journey that much harder and more complicated.

 

There were spikes that rose up from the ground and the ceiling that could impale an unsuspecting traveller. There were spears that shot from a far off wall, boulders that came rolling down steep inclines, and holes the size of fists that spew flames. There were also inconspicuous indents and panels that, once stepped on, could cause cave-ins keeping them from turning back, or could cause the ground several steps ahead of them to crumble into nothingness keeping them from going forward.

 

The further they got, and the more traps they triggered or uncovered, the more Korra became impressed by whomever had thought of and prepared them. Especially when Asami commented that none of the traps had signs of being made by any of the technology available in Republic City or elsewhere. Had they not been in a hurry, and if it had not been dangerous to do so, Asami would have stayed behind and tinkered with the mechanisms of these traps to try to understand and even recreate them.

 

Apart from the traps, however, there had been no signs of Tarrlok's hired goons. Instead of making them feel at ease, it only served to make them more anxious. Once, Lu even questioned Mako if the intel they received could truly be trusted.

 

"It's rather too late for that now," said Mako. "Besides, I think it's a good thing. Can you imagine fighting _while_ being mindful of the traps in this place?"

 

Begrudgingly, Lu admitted to the fact. Not that arguing was an option, if Chief Bei Fong's glare had anything to say about that.

 

For what seemed like hours, all they did after that was dodge traps. Things changed, however, when they came across an unsuspecting group of Triple Threats who were tasked with standing guard but were, instead, huddled together playing a game of cards.

 

The grin on Lu, Gang, and Gommu's faces could have lit the entire underground network of tunnels given how pleased they were to finally get some action. The Chief of Police could only roll her eyes at the expectant look her subordinates were giving her as they awaited for her order. After all, no matter how much the three men were itching for a fight, they wouldn't do anything without Chief Lin Bei Fong's word.

 

"Go on, then," she told them with a sigh. "Just try not to cause too much ruckus."

 

"Yes, ma'am," Gang answered for all of them as the three saluted.

 

Before Korra, Asami, and Mako could ask what that exchange was about, the three, undercover, police officers slunk away from the group and made their way to the Triad Members. Although both Lu and Gang were a pair of heavy-set men, they were able to keep their footfalls silent. Gommu, also found no difficulty in hiding his presence. It was as if the homeless-looking man was a natural at blending in wherever he may be.

 

Making use of a large group of recently-installed pipes to keep the triad members from noticing them, the trio decided to take a sneakier approach in dealing with the criminals.

 

Hidden inside the sleeves of their _keikogi_ were thin, metallic wires with a retractable grappling hook attached to the tip. With practiced ease, the three men flicked their wrist, aiming the tip of the hook at the ceiling above. The wires zipped from their sleeves and the hook attached itself on a metal scaffolding. With another flick of their wrist, the Avatar and her companions watched the three men yank themselves upwards.

 

Once at the scaffolding, they hastily made their way to Tarrlok's hired help, keeping to the shadows and keeping quiet still. When they were just above them, the three men once again made use of the wires and the hidden contraption underneath their _keikogi_ to pluck the men from the ground, knock them out, and tie them up on the scaffolding in quick successions. It all happened so fast none of the Triple Threat Triad guards knew what was happening, nor were they able to retaliate.

 

As soon as the guards were taken care of, Chief Bei Fong led Korra, Asami, and Mako from where they had hidden and watched the scene unfold to the place where the men had been playing cards. Glancing at the University's prodigy and seeing the wide-eyed look of wonder in her face as her eyes travelled from the men making their way back down to solid ground to the Chief's own sleeves, Chief Bei Fong couldn't help but set the record straight before the young woman got any weird ideas.

 

"That's not going to happen, Miss Sato," the Chief of Police spoke so suddenly she surprised and confused Asami. "I've heard about your fascination with understanding how things work—tinkering with them until you are satisfied that you can build something similar, or enhance it—from Opal. I will say this to you now: our equipment is off-limits to civilians.”

 

"I haven't even said anything!"

 

"You were _thinking_ it," Chief Bei Fong smirked at the aspiring, young inventor before turning her sights back to her subordinates, nodding at them and saying, "Good work. Did you find anything?"

 

Gang nodded, throwing the leather sack he was carrying to Chief Bei Fong who easily caught it with one hand. As the older Bei Fong opened the sack, the officer said, "They were wearing the same kind of metallic gloves as Miss Sato. I took the liberty of taking their precious equipment." He gave Asami a side-glance and smirked, "Perhaps Miss Sato could work with these instead of our equipment, Chief."

 

Chief Bei Fong snorted, but handed the sack to the Prodigy who was surprised by how the older woman easily caught it despite its weight.

 

"Knock yourself out," she said.

 

Asami huffed, wondering just what Opal could have told her aunt about her to make Chief Bei Fong think she was obsessed with fiddling with things. She made a mental note to ask her friend that once they had rescued her.

 

"Anything else?" Chief Bei Fong asked, returning her attention to Gang, Lu, and Gommu.

 

"Nope," Gommu replied, "They don' even have no radios on 'em. Which means we're close ta where da bulk o' their forces are."

 

"Then let's not prolong this any further," Chief Bei Fong said. It was something they all agreed with as the group resumed their trek, becoming even more cautious and quiet as they went.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was in place and in order. They were simply waiting for the signal to put their plan into action. They stood, side-by-side, watching as their men made their own preparations.

 

Hiroshi had known the extent of Noatak's reach, yet he found himself taken aback by the sheer number of his followers. Perhaps an even bigger surprise was seeing his long-time friend wearing a _kabuki_ mask of sorts to hide his entire face, along with an all-black ensemble: a black pair of cargo pants; black, long-sleeved, mock turtleneck shirt underneath a black, hooded trench coat; his hands were hidden by black, leather gloves; his feet covered by a pair of combat boots.

 

Noatak's outfit was not the only thing different though. His voice, his stature, even his mannerisms were different as well, as if he was a different person all-together.

 

"Is the outfit really necessary, Noatak?" Hiroshi asked, eyes out front, voice soft as he looked at the bustling activity before them.

 

"Not Noatak, Hiroshi." was the reply. "Under this guise, I am Amon."

 

The CEO of Future Industries raised an eyebrow at his masked friend's statement. "Amon, huh? Why the need for this persona? Does your men not know who they are working for?"

 

"Not these people," Amon admitted. "No. They know me as the leader of the Equalists. The man who will put Republic City on a path of change and renewal; who will usher in a new age that will shake the foundations of the United Republic of Nations to its core."

 

Amon paused for a while, searching for the best explanation to give Hiroshi Sato. After a while, he had found the words he sought. "All of these people have a grudge against the leaders of the United Republic. One way or another, they have been trampled upon and taken advantage by those in power. Like us, they wish to avenge the wrongs done to them. Through my benefactor, and the Equalist movement, I intend to give them that chance."

 

"Benefactor?" Hiroshi was surprised to hear that. He had thought he was the only one supplying Noatak— _Amon_ , he corrected himself—with the supplies and equipment the man needed.

 

Amon shook his head. "There is no need to concern yourself with that person. At least, for now. You will meet my benefactor when the right time comes."

 

Those words did not serve to quell Hiroshi's curiosity. Questions upon questions formed themselves in his inquisitive mind, though he voiced none of them out.

 

The silence both men shared between them was only broken by a beeping sound that alerted Amon of a message received by his communicator. Fishing the device from inside his coat's pocket, the Masked One quickly read the contents of the communication.

 

The message was a short one from his agent, but it was a very informative message nonetheless.

 

_Councilman Tarrlok's underground barracks,_ the message read.

 

Pocketing the communicator, Amon turned to Hiroshi and said, "It's time. Let's get this party started, shall we?"

 

* * *

 

 

There were _a lot_ of doors they needed to cover. So many that they wondered if they should have brought more trustworthy people along with them. Some of these doors led to long corridors with branching paths. Others, to either dead ends or larger rooms with even more doors in them.

 

The number of doors that needed checking and rooms that needed searching, coupled with having to contend with the Triple Threat triads and other men Councilman Tarrlok had hired, made searching for the kidnapped Bei Fong harder and slowed their progress down. The pace they had found themselves in irked, not only Chief Bei Fong, but Avatar Korra as well.

 

_If only I could communicate with the spirits without any trouble, finding Opal would be much easier than this._ This was not the first time since they entered the Catacombs that Korra had such a thought.

 

That particular trail of thought had further tightened its grip on the young Avatar's mind when everyone continued to think of her as a dead-weight. Not that she was the only one they thought of as such—though they would never say it outright. Asami was being treated as though she was a fragile flower, despite having demonstrated her prowess in battle when they had come across a large group of Triple Threat members. It was as if they were turning a blind eye at how both of them had fought together to take down the enemies that had flanked them. Especially the men. None of them acknowledged the feat she and Asami had pulled off, or the fact that they had kept themselves from being overwhelmed by their enemies. It infuriated Korra and soured her mood some more, though the raven-haired prodigy did not seem bothered by it at all.

 

_Does she simply not care?_ It didn't seem at all like the Asami Sato she knew. The Asami she had met that night weeks ago had been adamant in putting a stop to the way she had referred to her as 'human' and not by her name; who had been offended by the...callousness of her words and how the Avatar was so easy to dismiss humanity's ways. With a sigh, Avatar Korra was once again forced to admit her lack of understanding of the human.

 

"It doesn't look like there are any more guards on this side," Mako reported as soon as he returned to the room they had taken for themselves. Instead of being happy, however, the Mercenary was quite displeased by what he had learned.

 

Chief Bei Fong nodded. "Let's wait for Gang and the others to return before we think of what to do next." She was not looking at Mako when she spoke. Her eyes were locked on the map they had found of the Catacombs and had laid on the large table in the room.

 

As the Chief of Police was examining the map, memorizing its contents, Mako had trudged to a corner where he kept to himself; Asami sat by herself, dabbling with the gloves the men had relinquished from the triad members, undeterred by her inability to tamper the device, lacking the tools to do so. Korra sat next to her—something the Avatar found she had frequently been doing—watching her work in silence.

 

As the Avatar watched, the motions of Asami's hand made her feel drowsy. It was as though they were putting a spell on her that made her eyelids heavy, forcing her eyes to a close.

 

Korra felt herself drifting off, though she willed herself not to. She didn't think the humans in the room would appreciate her falling asleep. When she opened her eyes, however, she found herself at a place she knew not of.

 

It was dark as far as her eyes could see. No light shone in the sea of darkness to illuminate her surroundings, save for the light that seem to emanate from her person. Yet, the light could only reach as far as the outline of her body, thus proving unhelpful in seeing what lay beyond.

 

_Where am I?_ she wondered. "Hello? Asami, where—?" Korra caught herself, wondering why the porcelain-skinned, young woman was the first that came to mind. Shaking her head, the Avatar focused her thoughts in taking stock of her whereabouts.

 

A step forward, however, caused the world around her to ripple. The darkness parted and molded into the familiar setting of the Catacombs, though it was a part of the underground network the Avatar had never been before.

 

It was then that the Avatar realized she had entered a dream-like state. For someone who had never experienced dreams before, and had only heard of them, Korra thought that what she was experiencing was normal, though her lucidity in that dream world was something she attributed to being the Avatar.

 

Korra followed the path that had appeared before her. It was a mixture of earth and metal, with small, rectangular lights hanging overhead at various intervals lighting the way. Small pipes and iron pillars with minuscule exhausts pumped steam every couple of seconds or so. On the walls, she could see numbers painted on them, incrementing as she walked deeper down the path.

 

It was only when she had passed a wall marked '48' that led to a narrow alley, hidden and impossible to notice, did the Avatar hear anything else other than her footfalls and the hissing steam.

 

_Find...us..._

Korra stopped in her tracks and looked over at the narrow alley from whence she heard the voices carrying that familiar request. The hidden alcove seemed to want to swallow her whole as those two words echoed over and over again, beckoning her forward.

 

It was though she was in a trance and all Avatar Korra could do was follow the voices—the very familiar chorus of voices.

 

_Find...us...Korra..._

The narrow path stretched further before her, growing narrower still. Before long, Korra had to duck and evade pipes; crawling and squeezing her way just to make any progress. Sweat dribbled down her forehead and neck from the exertion, and again she wondered if dreams were supposed to feel that way—if one should feel fatigued in them.

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Korra emerged from the narrow passageway and into a dimly lit room. From beyond that room, the dark-skinned, young woman could hear the thrumming of engines, similar to the sound in the Great Republic University's sewers when Asami had told her about the generators.

 

_Korra..._ the voices returned, urging her still. _Find...us...You're almost...there..._

 

Hearing those words renewed the Avatar's strength and dispelled her fatigue. She scanned the room for a way out, and found it in a form of a set of heavy metallic doors. Wasting no time, she jogged to the exit. With each step she took she felt power coursing through her, different from the energy she felt when she first stepped in the Catacombs.

 

It was this power that allowed her to push open the heavy doors with such ease she would not have accomplished otherwise. What greeted her on the other side of that door was the goal she had promised herself to reach ever since she awoken stripped of her bending: the Spirit Bastille.

 

_Korra..._

 

A gasp escaped the young woman's lips. The voices were clearer, more distinct. Korra was able to recognize them. They were not just the voices of random spirits who had taken pity on her as the Avatar had thought. No, she _knew_ these spirits.

 

"Bai Hu! Suzaku! Vayu! Alignak!" the Avatar cried out as she rushed forward. "I'm here! Please, hold on. I _will_ get you all out!"

 

Korra searched for a way to destroy the monstrous machination. She was still fervently searching as the voices of the Elemental Spirits kept calling out for her.

 

_Find us..._ they continued to say.

 

"What?" confused, Korra stopped her frantic action as she turned to the Spirit Bastille. "What are you all saying? I have already found you! I'm here. Can you not sense me?"

 

Instead of answering her question and expounding on their request, the voices of the Four Elemental Spirits continued with their message, like a broken record they repeated it over and over again.

 

_Find...us...Korra..._

_Find...us..._

_Korra..._

* * *

 

 

Asami had just decided not to bother Korra and just let the other girl sleep when the Avatar began to moan softly. It wasn't all that bad at first, until Korra began to grow more fitful and it became apparent that it was not a dream she was having but some sort of nightmare.

 

"Korra," Asami called her name softly before gently shaking her. "Korra, wake up."

 

That did nothing to wake the Avatar whose moans had transformed into pained groans that elevated Asami's worries. Foregoing the gentle approach, the Prodigy began to shake the chocolate-haired girl's shoulder a bit roughly than she had before.

 

"Korra, wake up," she tried again, voice louder now as well, which caused Chief Bei Fong and Mako to look at their direction. "Korra!"

 

She was about to try for a louder voice when the Avatar's eyes finally shot open and she pushed herself up so quickly Asami had to take a step back as well.

 

"What am I—?” Korra looked around, disoriented. She frowned when she realized where she was, her shoulders sagging. "No..."

 

"Korra, are you alright? You were having a bad dream," Asami asked.

 

"I'm...fine," Asami could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't, but the emerald-eyed prodigy chose to let that lie slide. There was a pause before the Avatar spoke again and said, "It...wasn't a dream. At least, I did not feel that it was."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"It's nothing," Korra shook her head. She did not wish to share that information with Asami. _If that_ was _a vision from Alignak and the others...then that would mean they are somewhere close. For the Elemental Spirits, I can't stay with Asami and these humans if our paths diverge._

 

"Are you sure?" Asami's concern made her ask, just to be certain.

 

Korra had to force herself to look Asami in the eye and answer, "Yes. I apologize for worrying you yet again, Asami."

 

"Well, as long as you're fine..." Asami trailed off.

 

The two stared at each other for a while before Korra sat herself down once more. Catching the questioning look being directed towards her, Asami merely shrugged in reply before returning to her seat as well and busying herself with the gloves. From time to time, the young inventor would glance at the Avatar who was acting even stranger than normal. Whatever positive vibes she had upon stepping foot in the Catacombs was gone, that much was obvious to Asami, and she wondered if the goons they had fought with—wielding the weaponized gloves, converting the spirits into energy—had anything to do with it or if there was another reason for Korra's strange behavior.

 

Of course, whatever Korra was hiding, Asami couldn't really fault her for not telling. It wasn't as if Korra _should_. As it was, she knew Korra barely thought of her as a friend. If she knew any better, Asami would guess the Avatar saw her as a trusty companion, just someone who was around and whom she had dragged into a mess of epic proportions; a big conundrum Korra wanted to understand and solve. And that was fine. It was something mutual.

 

"Asami," Korra called for her attention, something she was not expecting the Avatar would do at the time.

 

"Yes?" the young woman in question asked as she made a show of looking up from the mess of wires, metallic plates, and small bolts and nuts that littered the surface of the table (despite the fact that she hadn't really been looking at them to begin with).

 

The Avatar was about to open her mouth and say something when Lu and Gang suddenly burst into the room. Their noisy return surprised everyone in the room and caused all four—Korra, Asami, Mako, and Chief Bei Fong—to get into their fighting stance, thinking the Triads had found them.

 

Seeing that it was just the two RCPD Officers under her command, Lin Bei Fong gave an exasperated look at the two of them before following it up with a reprimand.

 

"Would it have killed the two of you to calmly enter a room for once?" she asked. "It's bad enough that you both always make a racket at the headquarters, but do you have to do that here as well? In enemy territory?"

 

"S-Sorry, Chief," Gang had the decency to look embarrassed. And so did Lu as he mumbled an apology as well. "But we just found a secret entrance of sorts that's not on the map."

 

"A secret entrance?" the Chief of Police asked. "To where?"

 

"We don't know." Lu replied. "We didn't bother to check further in, but Gommu's watching it. The place is a lot more built-up than this part, however. And there were more guards patrolling it as well."

 

"Maybe Opal is being kept somewhere over there," Asami sounded hopeful, and she was. More guards meant they were _guarding_ something. Hurriedly she packed the dismantled gloves back into the sack.

 

Chief Bei Fong nodded. She felt the same way. Seeing that the young Sato was already cleaning up, she followed suit, making sure she didn't leave anything of value behind—and that included the map of the underground tunnels.

 

Once they were all packed up and ready to go, Chief Bei Fong ordered both of her men to lead them into this so-called 'secret entrance'.

 

* * *

 

 

Councilman Tarrlok made sure his suit was as clean cut and crisp as it could be; that his tie was not crooked, and that his cuff links and shoes were well-polished. After all, he was not about to meet the President of Republic City in a lesser state. If anything else, he wanted to make sure he looked even better than Raiko ever would in a suit.

 

Once certain that he looked absolutely impeccable, the Great Republic University Councilman left his room and headed straight for his study. There was one more thing he needed to do before he headed out.

 

Dialing the number to his brother's office, Tarrlok waited for the man to answer. Athough Noatak's presence was not at all required—nor was it requested by the President, himself—the Councilman still felt the need to tell his brother of the Spirit Bastille's whereabouts. After all, he did not want to cause a panic if he—or one of his peers—found the machine missing from the Garage.

 

Councilman Tarrlok had rehearsed what he was going to say; how he would explain not telling Noatak—or anyone else, for that matter—about the meeting with President Raiko and the Spirit Bastille's demonstration that was scheduled for that night.

 

Noatak's phone kept ringing, however, the man on the other end not picking up. He tried several times more, to no avail. Eventually, having believed he had done enough than what was expected of him, Councilman Tarrlok gave up.

 

_I don't have time to waste on this,_ he told himself as he exited the room. _Noatak can't blame me for not bringing him along. It's his fault for not answering his phone._

Along the way to the limousine that was waiting to take him to the demonstration site, his butler rushed to his side, holding a portable communicator in hand, exerting himself as he tried to catch up with his employer.

 

"Master Tarrlok," the ashen-haired butler called, his voice warbling with having to run at such an old age coupled with having to be in motion while maintaining proper bearing. "Please, wait! There is an urgent phone call for you."

 

"An urgent phone call?" the Councilman stopped walking, turned, and waited for the old butler to hand him the communicator. "From whom?"

 

"They...they did not say, sir." the butler replied as he handed over the device.

 

Already impatient, and wanting to get to the venue before President Raiko and his entourage did, Councilman Tarrlok yanked the communicator from the older man's hand and glared at it as though it was the most offending thing in the world before he pressed the receiver to his ear.

 

"This is Tarrlok speaking," the Councilman spoke, not bothering to ask who was on the other end of the line. "What is it?"

 

"Councilman Tarrlok," a gruff-sounding voice answered. "We got intruders underground. It seems like they're here for that girl."

 

That got Tarrlok's mood to shift. The frustrated look on his face gave way to a smile—a not-so-friendly one at that.

 

"So, Miss Sato and that other girl, Korra, finally arrived," Councilman Tarrlok laughed as he slid inside the limo-type Satomobile. A tap on the glass dividing him and his driver was enough of a signal for the latter to begin easing the deep-blue automobile out of the driveway. "Where are they now?"

 

"Our last video feed from our security cameras showed them at the barracks," came the reply. "We haven't seen signs of them since."

 

The Councilman thought for a while, drawing to mind the layout of his underground facility, remembering how far the barracks were from where Opal Bei Fong was being kept. He also had in mind the distance between those two points and the place where the Spirit Bastille was being kept.

 

"Very well, I am on my way. Make sure none of them reach the Spirit Bastille" Councilman Tarrlok instructed. "Deal with them as you see fit, but do not kill them. I need those women alive."

 

* * *

 

 

There was a gleeful look in Amon's eyes as he surveyed the army—his personal army—silently marching in the cover and darkness of the night. It wasn't just foot soldiers. There were also the mechanized units made of platinum, with claw-like hands, glass windows on their heads and torsos that provide the operator a three-hundred-and-sixty degree view of their environment—'mecha tanks', as Hiroshi had called them—the prominent investor had given to their cause.

 

Those metallic creations were an unexpected gift. Amon didn't even think that Hiroshi Sato, ever the pacifist, would have developed something like that. Why the Industrialist would have such impressive weapons hidden and in such numbers, the Masked One did not know. What he was certain of was that these were not something the man would make out of a whim.

 

Though the mechanized suits were present, the man who made and gave them was not. Hiroshi had wanted to come along. He had wanted to be there when the Equalists unraveled the first thread for stability Republic City that its leaders needed and wanted. But Amon had other plans, and he wanted to keep Hiroshi's involvement a secret. At least, for now.

 

As they neared the entrance to the Catacombs they had chosen to use, Amon began to divvy his forces, giving them additional instructions. Once done, he watched as the first of them entered the underground network of tunnels, smiling to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Korra did not know what to think. She had done well in keeping her emotions in check, hiding them from the humans she was with, especially when she saw where that secret entrance Lu, Gang, and Gommu had found led. But it was just so utterly surprising that what she thought was a vision from the Four Elemental Spirits really was as authentic as they came.

 

Earth and metal. Pipes with hissing steam. Painted numbers on concrete walls. Rectangular lights on the ceiling at equal intervals. Everything was just as she had dreamt it.

 

As elated as she was with the possibility of finding that wall marked '48', the Avatar found her footsteps heavy with an emotion she could not name nor find the source of. Well, that was not entirely true. She suspected what it was, she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

 

The further they walked down the intersecting corridors, the more they had to fight their way. It was as if all the members of the Triple Threat Triads who were under Tarrlok's employ were converging on them in that very tight space.

 

"Things certainly aren't boring now!" Lu laughed, eyes burning with fun and excitement as he pounded one foe after another, using his fists and feet as well as the hidden wires he and his colleagues were equipped with.

 

"We must have triggered an alarm somewhere to make them all come out now," Asami did not like that thought she had shared whilst evading a weaponized glove aimed at her. Nor did she like the complications it brought in saving Opal. She was afraid that Tarrlok might take Opal away now that he knew they had come for her.

 

"Well," Gommu chuckled as he used the metallic wires he was equipped with as a whip to keep himself from being surrounded any further. "A'least we don' have ta wonder wer all o' these goons are. It'll make roundin' 'em up for da slammer easier."

 

"We're not here to apprehend all of these lowlifes," Chief Bei Fong growled, landing after a backflip that sent a triad member stumbling back to a pipe that immediately spouted steam right at his face. The older Bei Fong glared at her subordinates and added, "We came here for my niece!"

 

"This really makes searching for her difficult," Mako grunted as he spun and kicked his way through the triads members that were barring his way. "This corridor puts us in a bad spot. We don't even know where, exactly, Miss Bei Fong is being kept."

 

"There's only one way to remedy this situation then," Gang spoke up just after knocking two of Tarrlok's henchmen out by slamming both their heads together. They looked at him from the corner of their eyes as he expounded on his statement. "Some of us have to stay behind and deal with these thugs, make sure these guys don't follow the others. And we all know who's going to keep these guys busy."

 

The Avatar watched as Chief Bei Fong contemplated on the proposed course of action. Korra could see no fault in it, and actually thought it was well-thought out. She did not voice her opinion on the matter, however. This was something the humans have to decide amongst themselves.

 

After a while, Chief Bei Fong nodded, giving her consent. "Just make sure to hold out for as long as you can. We'll be back with Opal soon."

 

Lu, Gang, and Gommu all nodded, grinning at the woman they had utmost respect for before getting into their positions.

 

"Against these guys?" Lu sounded offended that Chief Bei Fong would think they wouldn't be able to do a damn good job of keeping the Triads from passing through. "Heh, not a soul will get pass us, you'll see, Chief!"

 

"We'll make sure you have enough time to find the young miss." Gang nodded in agreement. To Mako, he added, "You make sure they don't run into any more problems, kid."

 

"An' ya also gotta keep an eye out fer both Miss Sato an' Miss Korra while you're at it," Gommu added, grinning at the two, young ladies. "Those two are real troublemakers, they are."

 

"Hey!" was all Asami could get out in protest before Chief Bei Fong cut her off, telling her it was not the time and that she could give Gommu a piece of her mind later, when they were all out of harm's way.

 

With one final nod, and a salute from her subordinates, Chief Bei Fong, Mako, Asami, and Korra all made their way in further, with the Avatar keeping a close watch on the numbers painted on the walls.

 

_Just a few more,_ she thought to herself once they passed the wall marked '40'. _I'm almost there. Please, hang on. I'm coming._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks are very much appreciated.  
> Thank you all so much for the support you all have been giving my first attempt at Korrasami. 
> 
> Also, it's time for our _Fun Fact_ section:
> 
> Fact #1: The _shinobi shōzoku_ depicted in this chapter is based from the popular perceived notion of what shinobis--or Ninjas--wore (which is also what Lin and Opal wore when they (along with Bolin) went about rescuing Su's family from captivity). Though in truth there is no real evidence that ninjas only wore black. This popular belief (including the black _shinobi shōzoku_ ) stemmed from the _Bunraku_ prop handlers who wore the outfit in order to be less conspicuous to the audience when handling stage props.
> 
> Fact #2: A _keikogi_ is a training uniform usually worn by those practicing martial art, particularly _budo_. The word _keikogi_ means "practice clothes". A _jika-tabi_ is a kind of footwear worn in Japan. They are modeled after split-toe socks from whence the name stemmed from. A _tenugui_ is a thin, japanese towel made of cotton. This particular cloth can be used in anything and dyed with some kind of pattern or another. Typically, they are used in kendo to cover the head under the headgear.
> 
> Fact #3: For those having a hard time picturing the RCPD Officers' hidden wires, think of it as similar to what the Metalbending Unit uses...only instead of having the ability to bend, Lin and the other police officers have an armband of sorts that have this function.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now. I'll see you guys in the next update!  
> Dream on; Fly on!


	15. The Final Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar and the leader of the Equalist Movement meet for the first time. Meanwhile, Asami and the others find Opal and are informed of Tarrlok's plan to capture Korra._

* * *

 

"Will they really be alright?" Asami asked as they continued to run down the corridor, opening rooms they passed by in hopes to find the kidnapped Opal. Though she had just met the three men, she couldn't help feeling worried about their safety, especially since she caught the number of Triple Threat members that were heading their way. "Those are _a lot_ of Tarrlok's men back there."

 

"They'll manage," Chief Bei Fong sounded confident with that declaration, but a quick glimpse of her eyes told the young prodigy that even the older woman was perturbed for the sake of her faithful and trustworthy subordinates. "This is not the first time they pulled a stunt like that, and this will _not_ be the last."

 

The emerald-eyed prodigy bit her lip. She _hoped_ what Chief Bei Fong said was true. She didn't want to add them to the list of casualties brought by the invention her theses enabled and by being associated with the Avatar.

 

Looking at the dark-skinned girl in question, Asami noticed the raptness of her attention on the concrete walls. It was as if these walls were the most interesting thing that she had ever laid her eyes on. It was such a curious thing. Yet it was one Asami had thought was another of Korra's eccentricities and so she paid no further mind of it.

 

Perhaps, if the young inventor had paid a little bit more attention and kept an extra eye directed at the Avatar, she would have immediately noticed that Korra was no longer with them.

 

* * *

It was a lot harder to traverse the hidden corridor in the realm of reality than it was in the realm of dreams. It was narrower and tighter, and the putrid smell emanating from the pipes—coupled with the dust that permeated the air—had Korra wishing she could just get to the end already.

 

It was hotter as well, though perhaps that was something she _should_ have anticipated. Rivulets of sweat trickled down her skin, both from the heat emitted by the metal pipes and the searing steam, as well as her muscles' exertion. Dust and grime coated up to her elbow, cobwebs stuck to her hands and her hair—the strands of which were soggy with perspiration.

 

Several times, Korra almost had her skin burnt from the pipes when she stumbled dangerously close to them. So glad and relieved was she when, several, long minutes later, she finally emerged on the other side of the needle-like corridor.

 

Like everything she had seen from her vision thus far, the cramped, hidden corridor led to a room that was thrumming and humming with the sound and vibration of generators and other machineries Korra knew not the name nor functions of.

 

Without the need for goading, Avatar Korra walked purposefully to where she _knew_ the heavy-set door would be.

 

Biting her lip, the Avatar wondered how she would open said door. Testing her strength showed her that she was not capable of opening it as easily as she had hoped, not even by one measly centimeter.

 

"I'm not going to let this door stop me," the sapphire-eyed, dark-skinned Avatar growled, eyes burning and accepting the challenge before her. _I have come too far to back down now, especially knowing what lies beyond._

 

And with that in mind, Korra began to dig deep, searching for even the tiniest sliver of strength she could find to aid her.

 

* * *

There was a loud pounding on the other side of the door that was meant to lead into a small room in the underground storage; a room that did not lead anywhere—a dead end. Each noise was punctuated by an equally loud grunt. Those who had been standing near the iron door immediately rushed to inform their commanding officer about it before letting Amon know of the strange disturbance.

 

Moving away from the heaps of unconscious, bruised, and battered men Councilman Tarrlok had hired as well as the security detail meant to secure the place for President Raiko, the Masked One made his way to the door in question. He was quickly followed behind by his second-in-command, the man simply known as 'The Lieutenant'.

 

Twin lightning batons in hand, The Lieutenant stood between Amon and the door. Cautiously, he moved forward and waited for the Equalist Leader's signal. With a nod from the Masked One, the Lieutenant threw open the door. At the same time, they heard a loud battlecry from within.

 

The person on the other side tumbled forward, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open in surprise that the door opened. Saving herself from planting face-first on the ground, the dark-skinned, tribal-outfit-wearing girl stuck an arm forward and used that to throw herself in a summersault, landing on one knee afterwards.

 

The unexpected sight of the strange, young woman caused the Equalist members close to the door to reach for their assortment of weapons and aim it at her.

 

Neither the girl nor the Equalists members expected to see the other. The only one who had expected something like that happening was Amon. He _knew_ who the girl was, why she was there, and whom she was with.

 

"Avatar Korra," Amon decided to speak, greeting the young woman whose eyes widened yet again at being addressed. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Though, I did not expect our paths to cross so soon."

 

"How do you know my name?" the Avatar rose, her movement causing Amon's men to renew their stance, ready to pounce and attack should the girl make any aggressive movements towards their leader. "Who are you? Are you in league with that coward Tarrlok?"

 

Amon couldn't help but smirk at the Avatar's words under his mask. Few dared to talk ill of his brother. Everyone, after all, knew him as a respectable man. Rare were the people who knew the man's much darker and less than stellar side.

 

"An ally of the esteemed Councilman? Now wouldn't that be something?" Amon laughed, amused. "I, after all, am not here on behalf of that man."

 

"If you are not with him, then why are you here?"

 

Amon's eyes met with Korra's as he replied, "I am here for the same reason you are." he threw his hands up, stretching them to the heavens just as lights from the mecha tanks flickered open, lighting the large, mechanical structure sitting in the middle of the room. "I came here for the Spirit Bastille.

 

It was only when the mecha tanks illuminated the room did the Avatar realize she was vastly and superiorly outnumbered. Especially in her current state.  Still, Korra couldn't let the masked man do as he pleased, not when he had announced his interest in the machine that could spell the doom of the world.

 

"I don't know who you are, but I can't let you have that machine," the Avatar declared, poising herself for battle.

 

Amon laughed once more, "Oh, really? Do you really believe you can stop us all on your own? I _know_ of your predicament, Avatar. And I know you will _not_ be able to do such a thing."

 

"Maybe so, but I can't let you take the Spirit Bastille away. Not if there's anything I can do about it!" the words were spoken with conviction and confidence, despite Korra not having anything to back that up other than her strong will.

 

"Then, come, Avatar! I would like to see you _try_!"

 

* * *

Asami cursed herself for not paying attention and not noticing the missing dark-skinned girl sooner. The Prodigy wanted to turn back and search for Korra, but they had gotten far and looked as though they were nearing the place where Opal was being kept. Not only that, the corridor they had traversed offered so many different branching paths. Finding Korra would be equally challenging as finding Opal. Not that Chief Bei Fong allowed her to try to go back for the missing Avatar.

 

"We came here for my niece, Miss Sato," the Chief of Police had said when she stopped Asami from going back, taking a firm hold of her wrist in the process. "Your friend knows that. Let's not waste the opportunity my men have given us."

 

"I'm sure she's fine, Miss Sato," Mako pipped up. "She was able to defend herself so far. You'll have to trust in her and believe that she'll be alright."

 

Trust. Asami _did_ trust Korra, but her vanishment shook that trust a bit. She remembered how odd the other girl had acted upon rousing from her sleep. How distant she had been even before her so-called dream, right around the time they were planning Opal's rescue. Though the raven-haired young woman didn't like to admit it, she had a sneaking suspicion that the Avatar snuck away on purpose.

 

_She had wanted to tell me something,_ Asami likewise reminisced when her mind took a turn to wondering why Korra hadn't bothered to say she was leaving. _But we ran out of time. Still, she_ should _have tried_ harder. _I think I may have deserved that much._

 

"Miss Sato, please focus your attention on the task at hand." Chief Bei Fong pulled her out of her thoughts. "Though I would not like to put you in any more danger, there's only three of us now and we need to get past those hooligans and into that room."

 

The young inventor blushed, embarrassed at having been caught with her mind wandering. She shook her head, took a deep breath, before nodding and informing the Chief of Police that she was ready.  With a flick of her wrist, her Shock Glove came to life. Seeing the Prodigy armed and ready, Chief Bei Fong pulled her _tenugui_ , covering half of her face as Mako pounded his fist to his palm in preparation for the upcoming battle.

 

With a nod to each other, the three intruders quickly picked their marks and made short work of them. Asami used her Shock Glove to incapacitate two Triple Threat Triad members after knocking them off their feet. Mako once again displayed his mastery of martial arts by knocking a Triple Threat and two of Councilman Tarrlok's masked men with precise and well-timed kicks and punches. Chief Bei Fong did not wish to be outdone as well ensuring that the reinforcements did not manage to cause them harm, making use of the hidden wires to dispatch them.

 

"That glove of yours is really useful, Miss Sato," Mako noted once they were certain there were no stragglers left, taking a breather from the fight whilst searching the unconscious bodies around for the key to open the locked door before them. "Though I find it surprising that you would readily use one knowing what it does to these so-called 'spirits' of yours."

 

"I modified it, with help from Korra," Asami replied, turning the glove's electrifying power off, kneeling as she helped search the bodies. "We made sure that the spirits would not be harmed when I use it. If that had been unsuccessful, I certainly wouldn't even consider using it."

 

"Then we have to count ourselves lucky that you found a way around that," Chief Bei Fong acknowledged, pulling her _tenugui_ down her face once more. "And that your father pushed for your self-defense classes. I'm quite a capable fighter, and so are you boy—" she looked at Mako as she spoke, "—but had it just been the two of us against that many, we would have been in trouble, especially if we had to keep you safe as well."

 

The Prodigy felt something cold, hard, and metallic in one of the guards' breast pockets. With a sigh of relief and a feeling of accomplishment welling up inside of her, Asami pulled it out and tossed the key to the older Bei Fong who caught it easily.

 

"Well, I'm glad not to be a burden," Asami had said as Chief Bei Fong turned to the door, key in hand, and unlocked it. "Which I have informed all of you from the start."

 

"That you have, Miss Sato," the older woman nodded with a smirk on her face, turning to speak with Asami before pushing the metallic door open. "I'll be sure to let Lu and the others know as well."

 

As the door groaned open, darkness spilled out, making it hard to tell how big or small the room was. The light that illuminated the corridor they were in was sparse and was slow to push away the darkness, nor did it provide them a hint of what lay beyond the room's entrance. If there was any sound to be heard from the inside, they couldn't hear it from the hum of far-off machineries and the hiss of steam from the pipes. Squinting, they were able to form vague images cast by the shadows and the inky darkness.

 

Cautiously the trio entered the room, led by Chief Bei Fong, though they only allowed themselves several paces forward. Their footsteps bounced off walls, making it sound louder than how they really were and stirring a figure in the middle of the room into life.

 

"I'm not...going to change my mind!" a gravely, yet familiar voice, came from the silhouette. "You can tell that _bastard_ —Tarrlok—that."

 

"Opal!" Asami quickly moved to the hunched figure that was Opal. The closer she got to her friend, the more she saw how badly hurt the young historian was and how poorly she had been treated by those who took her.

 

Though surprised with seeing the state her niece was in, Chief Bei Fong managed to shake that surprise away and followed after Asami. Once kneeling beside Opal and seeing her wrists bound, the Chief of Police tried to free her from her bindings only to find that it required a key none of them had.

 

Before Chief Bei Fong could even instruct him, Mako quickly went back out of the room saying, "I'll look for the key. Maybe one of the guards has it too."

 

It took a while for Opal's grogginess to dissipate and for her to recognize who had spoken to her.

 

"Asami?" there was uncertainty in the way Opal said her friend's name, as though unwilling to believe the brilliant inventor was truly right in front of her, _rescuing_ her.

 

Asami gave Opal a reassuring smile, trying her best not to let the tears of relief welling up in eyes fall as Chief Bei Fong spoke.

 

"Hang in there, kid," she told her niece, pushing an errant stand of hair back from the young girl's face. "We'll get you out of here soon." _And make whoever did this to you pay, even if that person might be someone like Councilman Tarrlok._

 

"Aunt Lin?" Hearing Chief Bei Fong speak immediately had Opal's eyes widening with surprise. She did not expect her aunt to be there, so much so that she just stared open-mouthed at the older Bei Fong.

 

"Don't sound too surprise now, kid," Chief Bei Fong said, her tone softening as she spoke with Opal. "You didn't really think I would let Miss Sato and that Korra-girl try to rescue you on their own and sit this one out, did you?"

 

"Avatar Korra is here too?" Opal's eyes couldn't get any wider, though mixed with that surprise was also a large dose of panic. She looked around, thinking her outburst loud enough to get the Avatar to duck inside the room she was being held in. When she saw neither hide nor hair of the said dark-skinned girl, she asked, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

 

"Geez, worry about yourself more, would you?" Mako returned to the room, shaking his head at the questions as he walked towards the handcuffed girl, a ring of iron keys in his hand. As he began to try one key after another, he explained where he found them. "There was a guard room up ahead. Had a few of the Councilman's men stationed there. Took them out, of course, but not before one of them _graciously_ handed me this...though he didn't specifically say what these keys are for."

 

"Hurry up then," there was understandable tone of impatience in the older woman's voice when she spoke that did not warrant any explanation. Everyone in that room knew they had more than overstayed their welcome. Everyone was tired as well from having exerted themselves too much.

 

As Mako worked on the handcuffs that bound Opal to the steel chair and Chief Bei Fong stood guard by the room's entrance, Asami couldn't shake the extremely worried look that was on her friend's face. Hoping to ease it, she assured her that they would get out of there soon and have her wounds treated.

 

"I'm not worried about myself," Opal's voice cracked as she spoke, her lips were as dry as her throat making it doubly difficult to speak. She pushed through the discomfort to speak. "I'm fine. Really, I am. It's Avatar Korra I'm more worried about."

 

It baffled Asami as to why, and she told the other girl that. "Korra is not with us right now. She disappeared when we were traversing this corridor."

 

"Disappeared?" Opal's voice squeaked as it took on a higher note in surprise. "Disappeared, how? What happened, Asami?"

 

The Prodigy had thought that she was worried plenty for the missing Avatar. She didn't think—nor did she imagined—the Historian to be a lot more anxious about the matter than she was. Though that emotion turned to a mixture of curiosity and confusion after Asami had finished telling her of Korra's strange behavior and subsequent disappearance.

 

"Of all the times and places she could have picked to do something like this, Avatar Korra had to choose _here_ and _now_?" the intensity of their worry for the missing girl may be different, but their frustration at her timing was not.

 

Though he was not part of the conversation—and though he had kept quiet and pretended not to listen to the two, young women's discussion—Mako couldn't help the question that flowed out from his lips.

 

"What's gotten you into a tiffy over her?" he asked. There were only two keys left he needed to try, and he _needed_ one of them to work. "That girl can keep herself safe. Besides, I'm willing to bet the Councilman's goons and the Triple Threats under his employ would trouble us first than they would her. I mean, we just traversed the Catacombs, beat up a lot of them, and are now in the process of breaking you out of here."

 

There was a soft, yet audible, click as the Mercenary turned the key before the cuffs that bound the young Bei Fong fell and clattered to the ground. Free to move her arms and hands again, Opal quickly rubbed her wrist hoping to ease the soreness away as Mako worked on the bindings on her feet. It took a couple of seconds before she was finally completely free.

 

"I wouldn't make that bet if I were you, Mako." Opal stretched her muscles—or tried to, before the pain from her injuries resurfaced and caused her to double over. Both Asami and Mako managed to keep her from face-planting on the ground. With gritted teeth and a shallow breath, she spoke before the two could interrupt her and before the pain could keep her from sharing what little she knew. "Tarrlok had me bound here because he made a gamble that you would come rescue me, Asami, and that you would find a way to drag Avatar Korra here with you. He _wanted_ Korra here, Asami. I was just supposed to be the bait."

 

* * *

Korra hated it. No, hate was not a strong enough word to describe the feeling she had, as well as the circumstance she had put herself in. She was irritated by the loud taunts and jeers of those watching her duel with the person who seemed to be their leader.

 

It was appalling how it seemed as though her enemy was merely toying with her. Though Korra managed to keep up with him, it was hard to keep herself from being impatient or from being blinded by anger and making mistakes that allowed Amon to sneak in an attack or to pass her defenses. She was distracted by the proximity of the Spirit Bastille and knowing she was within arm's length of saving the Elemental Spirits.

 

Angry and frustrated, the Avatar switched from one form to another as she tried to find one that would be well-suited against Amon. But whatever stance and form she took, Amon was able to counter her. It did not help that she was quickly losing stamina, thus the force behind her kicks and punches were lacking.

 

"Is this the best you can do, Avatar?" the Masked One taunted before he moved with such inhuman speed to close the distance between him and Korra. Before the Avatar could react in any way, Amon twisted in place, delivering a powerful, roundhouse kick to her midriff that lifted her from the ground. It was as if his attacks were imbued with Bai Hu's power in strength; his movements blessed with Vayu's speed.

 

Amon wasn't finished with his attack, however, for he sent another kick towards Korra who had staggered in place and was only able to block the attack using both of her forearms. Still, despite what Bai Hu would have commended as a perfect block, the Avatar still felt the ferocity of the attack, so much so that she was pushed farther back.

 

The kick was soon followed by a barrage of punches and palm strikes which Korra had to use all of her strength and concentration to block and parry. With each strike, the Avatar took a step back and attempted to return the favor. It was futile.

 

Things were not looking well for Korra. She glanced at the hulking machination—the source of her grief and the spirits' pain—it was _so_ close. If she could only get past the masked man who was giving her a hard time and a good beating.

 

_But how can I get past someone who seems to be able to read my every move?_ Avatar Korra wondered. She was not getting any closer to the Spirit Bastille, all she had managed so far was to get herself mocked in this battle. Time, as well as her stamina, was running out.

 

"Is this all you are capable of, Avatar?" the Masked One asked, "I have to say I am quite disappointed. My benefactor thinks highly of you and speaks mightily about your prowess. But I suppose without the Elemental Spirits you are very much human."

 

Korra gritted her teeth. She knew he was taunting her, wanting her to come charging in so that he could end the fight and flee with the Spirit Bastille. She looked around, past the dozens upon dozens of other humans who were allied with her foe, eyes searching for anything she might use against them. There was nothing, save for some of the mecha tanks devoid of their pilots who had taken to watching the fight out of their mechanized suits.

 

It was then that the Avatar's mind came up with an idea—a semblance of a plan, and a reckless one at that. Looking at the large, metallic humanoids, she could tell that they were strong and sturdy...and that they would not be easy to commandeer. The only thing she was capable of riding—and riding superbly well at that—was the Polar Bear Dog she had back at Nia Bayou. Still, whether it would be difficult or not, Korra had no choice. The strange, human-like vehicle was the only thing she could see that could do some damage to the Spirit Bastille.

 

Having made up her mind, Avatar Korra waited for the opportunity to act out her plan. That moment came when she managed to dodge Amon's attack. Instead of retaliating, she used the momentum of her evasive maneuver to run as quickly as she could to the mecha tank's cockpit, knocking the unsuspecting pilot out of the way as she climbed in.

 

Those who were present, including her masked opponent, did not expect her to do such a thing, which gave her ample time to get as comfortable as she dared allow inside the cockpit. Not knowing how to operate the thing, Korra decided to make use of what Opal had—at one particular instance—told her was the "universal way of fixing things and getting them to work": she slammed her hands on all the buttons in the console in front of her and began flipping switches, pulling and pushing everything she could find.

 

She must have done something right for the mecha tank roared into life, causing chaos to its surrounding with one of its claw-shaped hands torpedoing forward and sending a powerful voltage coursing through the thick wires connecting it to the body thereby electrocuting everything and everyone that was in its path.

 

As if that was not enough, Korra's unorthodox method of powering up the mechanized suit also had its built-in gatling guns activating, spraying bullets every which way. Those who were fast enough managed to move out of the guns' line of sight, those who were not were less than fortunate. Some only had the bullets graze their skin, others got hit in the thigh, arm, of leg. The truly unfortunate ones were left in the puddle of their own blood, bodies riddled with bullet holes.

 

Her mecha tank rampage worsened when Korra found the lever and pedal that controlled the mechanized suit's movement—which was something she had trouble with but still, somehow, managed to get to work.  Though wobbling, she moved the mecha tank forward, towards the Spirit Bastille, even as all of its weaponry was active. The claw retracted before firing away again, the guns continued their barrage of bullets, and all the while the accented voice of the Lieutenant could be heard amidst the noise ordering everyone and anyone to take Korra, and the mecha tank she had seized, down.

 

As chaotic as everything had turned into, Korra paid it no mind. Her eyes were affixed on the Spirit Bastille, watching as the bullets began to pepper it, busting pipes and metallic cylinders, ruining the alignment of several cogs, breaking whatever it could. Still, the main body of the machine—the one Korra believed was acting as the vessel for her Elemental Spirits—was still intact.

 

Frustrated, the Avatar began pushing more random buttons hoping to find other weapons that might be more destructive than what she had already activated. A switch she toggled brought to life the mecha tank's drill, and though alarmingly and gratingly noisy, it slowly chipped through the sturdy metal plating that encased the Spirit Bastille's main body.

 

Korra was relieved to see the Spirit Bastille slowly being picked apart, even when she was in the midst of such a dangerous situation. Her focus was not on her own personal safety but the safety of the Four Elemental Spirits. Perhaps that was the reason why she did not notice Amon until it was already too late.

 

Having evaded the rampaging mecha tank's attacks by jumping atop the other mecha tanks and using them as a platform to get close enough to disengage the Avatar from the cockpit, Amon surprised Korra, kicking her with such force that—with the cockpit open—Korra flew out of the mecha tank, colliding with a nearby wall. The force of the impact was so powerful she ended up blacking out.

 

Though he was able to throw Korra off the mechanized suit, the controls were already shot and Amon could do nothing about Hiroshi Sato's invention, especially not when all the gauges in it told him that the mecha tank was already overheating and was going to explode.

 

Not wanting to lose any more of his men, and have the Spirit Bastille destroyed, Amon turned to the Lieutenant.

 

"Have our men evacuate with the Spirit Bastille now," he ordered his second-in-command. "No dilly-dallying. This mecha tank is about to blow up."

 

"And what of the girl?" the Lieutenant asked, glancing at the unconscious heap several feet away. "Should I finish her off for you, sir?"

 

Amon followed his gaze. For a moment, he wondered if the Avatar had planned for the mecha tank's explosion or if it was just a fluke; if his benefactor was right about the girl. Though he loathed the Avatar for killing and injuring a lot of his people, he knew better than to go against his benefactor's wishes.

 

"No," it was a difficult order to give at that moment. "Leave her."

 

"But, sir—!”

 

"I understand how you feel, but I have made an agreement with someone who is very much interested in the Avatar, Lieutenant." Amon jumped from the mecha tank's cockpit, straightening up after landing on the ground. "She is not to be killed. Not yet."

 

The leader of the Equalists turned around, ready to leave, along with the prize they had claimed. The discussion was over as far as he was concerned, and so was his brief yet enlightening encounter with the young woman known as 'the Avatar'.

 

* * *

"Is he here? Is Tarrlok here?" asked Chief Bei Fong who had overheard everything Opal had shared with Asami and Mako and who had come to check on then, wondering why they were taking so long.

 

Opal looked up at her aunt and replied, "No. I don't think so. The last time he came sauntering in here, he said something about meeting with President Raiko and showing him the Spirit Bastille."

 

Before any of them could offer a reaction to that new-found information, they heard and felt a loud explosion. It was enough to send them teetering, almost falling on their haunches. Small debris fell down from the ceiling, along with dust and granite. The lights—whatever little there was in the corridor—flickered.  When the tremors had stopped, they all looked around and checked themselves and each other for injuries. They found none.

 

"What was that?" Opal asked, eyes wide.

 

Asami, for her part looked over at Chief Bei Fong. "That was a powerful explosion. Did Lu, Gang, and Gommu do that?"

 

"They would have to be idiots if they did," Mako huffed as he took Opal's weight off Asami, knowing their time had already run out and they would now need to make haste.

 

The Chief of Police shook her head, her frown deepening. "No. They might be a handful at times, but they would not cause such an explosion even if they were being overwhelmed. Not until they're certain we have escaped with Opal at least."

 

"Then who would—?” Mako's query was cut when alarms blared to life, followed by a mechanical female voice announcing that there was an intruder in the premises. The Mercenary shook his head at the delayed announcement of what many of Councilman Tarrlok and the Triple Threats they had encountered already knew.

 

"Enough chit-chat. We can talk about this later. Right now we need to move, people!" Chief Bei Fong told them. No one, of course, argued with the older woman.

 

As they rushed out of the room, Asami couldn't shake the anxiety she was feeling, nor the thought that it might have been Korra who had caused that explosion. And if it was, all Asami could do was hope she was okay.

 

* * *

She was back in that dark place between the dreaming and waking world. A familiar sensation enveloped her, one she had known since childhood. It was the Four Elemental Spirits, their powers engulfing her in their embrace; protecting her.

 

The Avatar sighed. She felt completion.

 

"Avatar Korra," Alignak's voice, crystal clear as the waters of Nia Bayou, spoke to her in that motherly tone of hers.

 

"Alignak, Bai Hu, Suzaku, Vayu," Korra felt like a child again. She couldn't help the tears falling down her face. She knew it was unbecoming of the Avatar, but for the first time Korra tried not to think that she was the bridge between worlds. "I missed you all so much! I apologize for not coming sooner."

 

"Aw, no need to shed any tears, Avatar Korra," Vayu said. The smile on the Elemental Spirit of Air was a sad one and it confused the young Avatar. Just as the words that followed did. "We'll be together again, I'm sure. Though, I suppose we would have to start from scratch."

 

"What...? What do you mean by that? Are we not together now?"

 

"Not for long," Bai Hu replied. "We are fading, my young Avatar. That devious device the humans had created, it had taken a lot of our energy. We only have enough for this."

 

Korra looked at the manifestation of the Elemental Spirits. She was finding it hard to accept what they had just told her. She couldn't have been too late to help them. _I couldn't have been!_

"N-No. This can't be happening. I _need_ the four of you! How am I supposed to be the Avatar without your help? Without bending to aid me?"

 

"Do not fret, Avatar Korra," it was so long since Korra had heard Suzaku take a gentle tone. It was strange, though welcoming as well. "You will not be without us for long. And we just have enough of our strength to give you one final aid...until the time we meet again."

 

"And you are not alone even now, are you not?" Alignak asked, "That human you have coerced before, is she not with you still?"

 

"I..." Korra looked away. She didn't know why she felt embarrassed to admit her choice. "I left her...and the others who had come here to rescue the other human...to help the four of you, as is my duty."

 

The Elemental Spirit of Water clucked her tongue and shook her head, looking ready to admonish.

 

"What?" Korra asked, taking a step back and crossing her arms. She didn't understand why Alignak was giving her _that_ look.

 

"I hope you at least left her someplace safe," Alignak said, and when the Avatar cringed and began fidgeting, the spirit sighed. _It would appear we had failed in teaching her some things._ "Honestly, Avatar Korra, what are we to do with you? It is true that we do not hold humans in such high regard, bur that human had risked quite a lot for your sake—something that the four of us find truly commendable. You should value that more."

 

"Are you saying I made a mistake, Alignak?" Korra raised an eyebrow, her voice taking a challenging note as though having such tone would keep the Elemental Spirit of Water from speaking her mind.

 

No such luck for the Avatar. Time was almost up for the Four Elemental Spirits, and Alignak wanted to say as much as she could to the young woman and help give her a steer. "I am saying that you have as much duty to the humans—especially someone like that girl who is selfless and cares greatly about this world—as you have with us."

 

"She is a trustworthy one, that Asami Sato," Bai Hu drawled. "And that other human? Opal Bei Fong? I would have loved to speak with her some more. She is wise beyond her years."

 

The image of the Four Elemental Spirits began to waver, turning hazy. Korra gasped, her face paled and eyes widened. She didn't want them to disappear. Not now, not ever.

 

"Alignak..." Vayu turned to face the aforementioned spirit. A look passed between them, with the Elemental Spirit of Water nodding. It was only after obtaining permission did Vayu turn to Korra and said, "We're out of time, Avatar Korra. Though our current forms are disappearing, the world will not be in any danger yet. We have left pieces of ourselves, just for an event such as this."

 

"Find those pieces, Avatar Korra." Suzaku continued from where Vayu left off. "Find _us._ Use those pieces to revive us."

 

"Each are scattered around the globe, hidden and protected by wards and by those who have been sworn to aid the Lord of the Spirits," Bai Hu added, sharing what he knew as well. "Each hidden within the four nations. Follow the cycle, Avatar Korra."

 

"Where in the four nations?" Korra asked.

 

"That we cannot say," Bai Hu replied. "Finding them is part of the test. Remember: follow the cycle."

 

That was the last thing Bai Hu said before he disappeared. Korra called for him, but he showed himself no more. His energy was spent, and soon, so were the energies of the Elemental Spirits of Fire and Air, leaving Avatar Korra alone with Alignak.

 

"This is goodbye, at least for now, Korra," Alignak smiled fondly at the Avatar. "We have left you with a bit of our strength to allow you to bend for the journey ahead. It will not be as strong a power as what you once had before, but it will suffice. And please, my dear Avatar, do show care on how you interact with those humans who have helped you. They are valuable allies— _friends_."

 

The Avatar was surprised to hear Alignak say something like that, especially when it comes to humans.  As far as she could remember, Alignak had often reminded her to steer clear of them. She wondered if Asami and Opal were truly special, enough that the Elemental Spirit of Water would even permit herself to call them 'friends'.  Still, Korra nodded, trying her best to look much stronger in holding back her tears than how she actually felt. As Alignak began to disappear, Korra remembered a question she had promised herself to ask the Elemental Spirit of Water.

 

"Alignak, wait!" she cried out, as though Alignak had any control in her fading. "Before, you told me you felt that Asami was someone special. What did you mean by that?"

 

Alignak's eyes widened. She did not think Korra would remember her saying that. It was, after all, a comment she only made in passing. And though it was the Avatar—it was Korra—who asked, the spirit could not find it in her to answer and share what she knew of the human.

 

And so all she could do, at that moment with her slowly disappearing into the ether, was give an apologetic smile at the girl she had cared so much for and had taught so much of.

 

"I apologize, Avatar Korra," Alignak said, her voice slowly fading as well. "But our time is up. Perhaps when we meet again I will be able to answer your question."

 

"Alignak!"

 

The Elemental Spirit closed her eyes, letting the last vestige of her power flow to Korra, giving her more than what she had already been given. In her final moments, seconds before completely disappearing, she gave the Avatar one, final hug, whispering to her ear and reiterating what the others had already asked of her.

 

"Find us, Avatar Korra. We'll be waiting."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where this chapter ends. I do hope you guys enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will be the final chapter for the first act. Having said that though, I won't be separating the acts (or arcs, call them whatever you wish). All of them will still be posted in this story.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now.  
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are greatly appreciated as always.  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!
> 
> (Props to anyone who could guess the Guardians of the Elemental Spirits' Cores (the people Bai Hu stated were sworn to aid the Lord of Spirits. :D)


	16. Escape From Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The sudden explosion causes great casualties for Republic City and forces Korra, Asami, and Opal to leave the city earlier than planned. Meanwhile, Tarrlok plots to shift the blame on the Avatar to hide his involvement._

* * *

 

There was smoke and steam everywhere. Small debris, chunks of stone and earth from the ceiling and walls, coated the ground. Some of the pipes that once clung to these walls and ceiling had been bent out of their normal shape, showing just how powerful the explosion was. Tremors continued to rock the underground connection of tunnels at regular intervals, causing loose earth to rain down again. The blaring sound of alarms, coupled with the mechanical female voice issuing advisories and warnings, became the soundtrack of their harried escape.

 

Asami thought their retreat with an unconscious Avatar slung on their shoulders back at the University was a difficult one. Under their current circumstance, that seemed like cakewalk despite the fact that she didn't have someone heavy, wounded, and weak to carry, unlike Mako. Even though that was the case, the Prodigy found herself slipping and losing her balance more often than the Mercenary did. So much so that Chief Bei Fong had kept close to her and was quick to assist whenever she showed even the tiniest sign of losing her foothold.

 

The need to hurry was great—and so was the fear of being buried alive underneath all the falling rubble. Yet, despite the claustrophobia setting in, Asami kept an even pace while keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of the missing Avatar. Korra may have abandoned them to search for Opal by themselves, but she was not willing to leave the strange girl behind, especially when the Catacombs had become a lot less safer than before and she knew the Avatar was in even greater danger still.

 

As they rounded the corner, backtracking their earlier path, they came across a hall filled with smoke thicker and denser than the rest. Though feeling weak and dizzy, Opal still managed to be observant of the things her rescuers would have overlooked without her, like _where_ the smoke was coming from—a thin strip hallway—and the prone figure lying haphazardly close to it (though she had to squint and look _really_ hard to see that, yes, it was, indeed, a person).

 

Opal had counted the figure as one of the poor saps who had chosen to lend their services to that 'sorry-excuse-of-a-man, Tarrlok' and had now paid the price. It was only when they were passing close to the unmoving mound did she realize it wasn't just some random stranger.

 

"A-Asami!" she called out to the girl walking in front of her, supported by Chief Bei Fong after almost falling on her rump again.

 

The urgency with which Opal had spoken caused not only Asami to look at her but got the attention of her Aunt Lin and Mako too.

 

"Is there something wrong, Opal?" it was Chief Bei Fong who asked.

 

Unable to find her voice, having the words filled with fear and worry lodged in her throat, all the Historian could do was point at the direction of the unmoving person slightly buried in rubble.

 

Her three rescuers all turned to follow the direction she was pointing at. It took a while for anyone to realize what, exactly, they were looking at. When they did—when _Asami_ did—she immediately rushed forward, clambering through fallen debris.

 

"Korra!” she cried out, hoping her words alone would rouse the Avatar as she made her way towards her, believing her to be merely unconscious. Once close, she tried to get a better look of the dark-skinned girl, searching for any injuries that might need immediate attention. Apart from the bruises on her face and her disheveled appearance, she didn't found any. Relief flooded Asami. For a moment, she though Korra had been fatally wounded.

 

But as the Avatar began to stir from her unconsciousness, coughing and gagging as her eyes fluttered open, that relief turned into annoyance as she remembered Korra had abandoned them. If she were to be questioned, however, the Prodigy didn't know whom she was more frustrated with: herself for being so worried and concerned despite what had happened, or at Korra for making her feel that way.

 

"Asami...?" Korra looked lost and confused seeing the Prodigy. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming, or hallucinating and she reached out, intent on seeing if the girl in front of her was real.

 

Before she could press her hand to Asami's face, the porcelain-skinned, young inventor took hold of her wrist, squeezing it. That gestured quickly pushed any remnant of sleep away.

 

The two stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Well, Asami knew _exactly_ what to say. She also knew she wanted to slap—maybe even punch—the other girl. But she didn't want to aggravate whatever injuries Korra might have.

 

"Are you hurt?" Asami had asked as she helped Korra up.

 

The Avatar shrugged, "A little bit. Nothing I can't handle, however."

 

Upon hearing that, Asami nodded, feeling relieved, before slapping the Avatar across the face, the concern she felt for Korra now gone and replaced by anger. It wasn't something Korra expected Asami to do, and she wasn't the only one surprised by the Prodigy's action.

 

"W-What was that for?" Korra sputtered, glaring at the taller girl as she held onto her stinging cheek, rubbing it gently in hopes to ease the pain.

 

Before Asami could say anything—before she could throttle the Avatar for even asking ( _Really, how clueless is she?_ )—another explosion occurred that quickly snapped their attention back towards something more urgent.

 

"We _really_ have to get out of here, _now_!" Chief Bei Fong shouted over the noise. "We can discuss the stupidity of your actions later, Korra."

 

Dusting herself, Korra wanted to argue that she did not make any kind of poor decision. But one look at the humans made the Avatar clamp her mouth shut.

 

"Let's go, _Avatar_." Asami's tone was cold and it made the chocolate-haired girl wince.

 

They resumed walking and Asami had stuck by Korra, helping her as she sluggishly traversed the dangerous terrain with them, though the Prodigy kept her eyes forward and had not looked at the Avatar since.

 

 _What is she even mad about?_ Korra wondered. _Should she not be happy they had managed to accomplish rescuing Opal? Or is she frustrated that our paths crossed once more? Should I ask? Is it alright to ask what has gotten her all grumpy?_

The Avatar puffed her cheeks. She really had no clue how to deal with...whatever it was that needed dealing with in regards to the emerald-eyed human, or if she even need to deal with it in the first place. She still didn't have any definitive answer as to why Asami's cold demeanor was affecting her. In the end, Korra just shook her head, deciding to question Opal about it later. Surely the other human would be willing to supply her with the knowledge and expertise she lacked in that field without being violent.

 

They continued their way back, keeping alert for any of Tarrlok's hired goons, knowing that they would be meeting some of them soon if the blaring alarms had anything to say about that. They were right, of course. And it was made apparent just before they got to the place they had parted ways with Chief Bei Fong's men.

 

Instead of a squabbling Lu, Gang, and Gommu—like the Chief of Police had expected to hear as they rounded the corner—they were greeted by heavy footfalls and the muffled voices of the Councilman's strangely-masked people. Quickly, the group stopped on their tracks and pressed themselves near the walls to avoid being seen.

 

"Have you found them yet?" one of the masked men—their leader—asked.

 

"Not yet," came the reply from the one beside him. "There's no word from our guys guarding that large machine either. I think they might have been caught in the blast."

 

"Whether that's the case or not, it doesn't matter." the leader of the group said. "What matters is securing the Spirit Bastille. Councilman Tarrlok will have our heads if that thing was destroyed in that blast."

 

"What about these guys? Should we just leave them here?" another voice chimed in.

 

"No. I know these men. They're under the command of the Chief of Police. We'll let the Councilman deal with them. He could use them as leverage."

 

As the men continued to talk, already Chief Bei Fong was thinking up ways to make those men pay. At the same time, Asami was putting two-and-two together: about Korra's disappearance earlier and the explosions that were rocking the entire underground network.

 

"I am going to make them choke on those words," growled the older Bei Fong, getting ready to fight the dozens of men barring their way.

 

Opal was surprised to hear her aunt say that.

 

"Aunt Lin, you can't be serious!" she hissed. "You can't take them all down by yourself!"

 

"I'll help," Asami volunteered, surprising Opal yet again. Even Korra was taken aback wondering what was it with this girl who seemed to enjoy throwing herself in danger.

 

"Thanks for the offer, Miss Sato, but I'll have to decline." the Chief of Police said. "I cannot, under good conscience, put you in any more danger. Your father will not be pleased about this, and frankly I would rather not deal with him suing my ass off."

 

Asami frowned. It wasn't as if her father would know. "And I can't let you fight by yourself knowing there is something I can do to help and also knowing that I am partly to blame for this mess."

 

The argument done with hushed voices went on and on, so much so that Korra was certain they would be found even before a consensus was reached. The Avatar couldn't help but think of how stupid it all was. They were the ones who were eager to get out, stating it was unsafe to stay. Now, however, that fact seemed to have been forgotten.

 

Korra took a peek at the hallway overrun with Tarrlok's men, counting their numbers in her head. They were not as many as she had first thought, and they didn't look as heavily armed as the men she had encountered in the room with the Spirit Bastille.

 

 _I could take them on..._ She thought to herself as she began closing and opening her fists. _Perhaps this is a good time as any to see what it was Alignak and the others had said they left me with._

 

Avatar Korra, of course, already had an inkling what it was. She could feel it coursing through her veins—the little bit of power left by the Four Elemental Spirits. She wanted to know just how strong—or weak—that power was.

 

Looking over at the arguing humans—Opal and the Mercenary being roped into it as well by that time—the Avatar heaved a sigh before shaking her head. She was still hurting all over, but she sucked it up and decided to just get things over and done with.

 

Cracking her knuckles, Korra slipped out of their hiding spot and strode confidently towards the group of masked guards. They did not notice her at first, and the ones who did were the three RCPD Officers tied up and lying on the ground. Their eyes widened at seeing her, quite possibly thinking she had lost her mind. Korra paid them no mind. Asami and the other humans could untie them later, after she was finished with the Councilman's hirelings and when the humans' arguing was done.

 

When her opponents finally did take notice of her, the Avatar had poised herself for battle, taking on a wide stance that would enable for fluid movements.

 

"Hey!" one of the guards said, pointing at Korra. "That girl matches the description from the Councilman's order!"

 

"What are you lot waiting for?" the leader of the group said, unsheathing his weapon—twin electrical rods that quickly came to life. The people under him all followed suit, readying to apprehend the young, sapphire-eyed woman before them even before their commanding officer bellowed, "Get her!"

 

At the bellowing cry of the men charging at the Avatar, Asami and the others' head snapped into attention, turning to the direction of the noise.

 

"Korra!" Asami and Opal shouted in unison.

 

"What the hell is that girl thinking?!" Chief Bei Fong moved to support the outnumbered Avatar, as did Asami, Opal, and Mako.

 

All of them, however, stopped dead on their tracks when they saw the grinning Korra, fighting with such vigor. She fought ferociously. Most shocking of all were the glowing markings on her arms and forearms, throbbing with lights of various hues, as well as the burst of flames erupting from her kicks, the blast of air that accompanied her movements, the stream of water she used as a whip, and the blocks of earth that shot up to knock some of the guards to the ground.

 

Those who had never seen the Avatar in action ended up having to pick their jaws from the ground. For Asami and Opal who had witnessed her fight with full power, it was still a sight to behold.

 

"She got them back..." Opal gasped.

 

Asami nodded. It was safe to surmise that Korra was, indeed, responsible for the explosion; that she had left without a word in order to pursue her own goal. Though _how_ Korra learned of the Spirit Bastille's whereabouts, Asami could only guess.

 

As she watched the Avatar mow down the men attempting to contain her, she began to notice little things about the dark-skinned girl's way of fighting. There were moments, quick ones, when there were gaps in her movements, small openings that seasoned fighters would have used against her. Judging from the passing expression Korra would have when these occurred, it was obvious Korra knew about it and she would take a different stance to make up for it.

 

Asami wondered if Korra was injured and had just been good with hiding it from her. By the time she had come to a conclusion that it wasn't Korra's injuries that were to blame, the battle had already ended and Korra had left her enemies in an unconscious heap of broken bones and ribs.

 

The Avatar looked around, and once certain there was no one left that threatened her safety, she exhaled and the glow surrounding her disappeared.

 

"I can only push so far, huh..." Asami heard Korra mutter, a thoughtful expression on her face, as she and Opal moved to the Avatar's side.

 

Opal clasped her hands together, beaming as she repeated her earlier observation. "You can bend again! This is great, Avatar Korra!"

 

The darker-skinned girl turned to face them, the sad smile she had on her face was not at all what Asami nor Opal had thought to see.

 

"You humans have finally stopped bickering amongst yourselves, I see," she nodded, that sad smile quickly replaced by a wry one. "I was getting bored with the whole thing so I decided to do something—" she looked around at her handy-work, "—productive."

 

It was at that point the Chief of Police and the Mercenary joined the three, the latter of whom had went to work untying Lu, Gang, and Gommu who were all sporting the same wide-eyed look of wonder, fear, and confusion as their Chief of Police.

 

"H-How—? W-What—?" it was understandable, the surprise and the inability to form a proper sentence, that had gripped Chief Bei Fong. Turning to her niece, she asked, "Is this what they meant by her being 'the Avatar'?"

 

Opal nodded. "Partly, yes. Being able to bend the four elements is something the Avatar can do, but that is not all there is to the title."

 

"Well color me impressed!" Gommu barked, showing off his brand of a toothy grin. "I guess we should apologize to ya, missy. Ya weren't lyin' to us after all!"

 

Korra grinned back at the old man. "Of course! I never lie."

 

"You only withhold information," Asami added, just loud enough for the Avatar to hear.

 

Sapphire eyes met with emerald ones, the latter having a challenging look as though daring the former to argue otherwise. Before Korra could speak, she was interrupted by another round of explosions—a reminder of the urgency to escape.

 

"We can save the reunion, as well as the explanations, for later," Mako voiced out. "We're still far from any exit, and if we don't hurry, we'll end up being buried here. I don't know about any of you, but I don't intend to die any time soon."

 

"Leave that to me," Korra volunteered herself. Under normal circumstances, she would not have been generous. But considering what Asami had said before, she had no choice but to offer assistance. That, and she didn't want to fuel the Prodigy's frustrations towards her.

 

The Avatar didn't wait for anyone to acknowledge having heard her offer. She immediately set to work. Taking a firm, wide stance—with one foot leaning forward and the other carrying most of her weight—Korra dragged her front foot in a wide circle, twirling in place, before moving her hands in an arc that ended with her palms reaching upward.

 

As she was moving—her movements acting like some sort of incantation to a spell—the earth rumbled, and the place they were all stepping on began to rise up, forming an earthen pillar that reached upward.

 

Those who were nor expecting such a thing to happen let out sounds of surprise (none would admit that they screamed, however) as the speed of their ascent increased, nor when it seemed like they were about to be crushed by the ceiling, only for it to open up and provide them with the escape route they needed, straight above ground.

 

* * *

 

 

The entirety of Republic City was in a panic thanks to the powerful tremors that were shaking the capital in the middle of the night. No one knew the actual cause of these tremors, save for the President and his people, as well as Councilman Tarrlok, who had all heard of the chain of explosions that occurred in the Catacombs.

 

Though the President and his council were confused as to what caused these powerful blasts, Councilman Tarrlok was not. He had yet to see the extent of the damage, but he knew that Asami Sato and that girl, Korra, was to blame. He could care less about them and about Opal Bei Fong, however. What was important was the status of the Spirit Bastille—a report he was still waiting to receive.

 

It was fortunate, really, that President Raiko had asked the esteemed Councilman to meet with him and his people—to explain to the Chamber of Council, his cabinet members—the basics of the project before taking them to the test site. Had he declined and had asked Raiko and his people to head to the site instead, Councilman Tarrlok would have had to deal with the death of the President and his people. It was not something he would want on his plate.

 

A uniformed woman—one of the Great Republic University's hired guards who was also working as a part of his private army—made her way towards him. Her face was unreadable, and she made a curt nod, a show of respect to the President, before turning her attention to the Councilman.

 

"Sir," the woman began, voice hushed as the news she was to share was of the sensitive kind. "I just received word from our people down at the Catacombs. It is as you have suspected, they came for the Bei Fong Girl."

 

"And? What about these tremors? The explosions?"

 

The woman hesitated for a second, but one look at her employer drove that feeling away. She cleared her throat, "The explosions were from the area where the Spirit Bastille was being kept, sir."

 

"What?" the Councilman roared, causing the Republic City bigwigs that were with him to turn their attention towards him and the woman he was with.

 

Curious, President Raiko asked, "Is there something wrong, Councilman Tarrlok?"

 

Composing himself, Councilman Tarrlok replied, "No, it is nothing. Please, excuse me for a moment."

 

He did not wait for the President to say anything. Motioning the uniformed guardswoman to follow him, the two walked a distance and ensured no one was within earshot before Tarrlok allowed her to continue her report.

 

"We don't know how they have managed to get to the Spirit Bastille, sir, but they did. Likewise, it is far too early to know the extent of the damage they had wrought. The last communication I had with our people had them reporting the collapse of tunnels eight through thirty-three."

 

The current head of the Great Republic University mentally mapped out the location of the tunnels. With each passing second, the crease of his forehead deepened. Though the Catacombs was deep beneath Republic City, the tremors proved the power behind the blasts, so much so that he wouldn't be surprised if sinkholes appeared at a number of locations around the capital. Most of them would be centered around the Dragon Flats Burroughs where most of the higher-numbered tunnels were located.

 

 _The President will have his hands full._ He mused. _And so will I, thanks to those meddling children. But maybe...maybe I can use this to my advantage. Raiko would certainly demand an explanation for what had happened...if the explosion had originated from the machine, he might even become skeptical of it and blame this all on me, pulling the plug on the whole project. I_ cannot _let that happen!_

 

"Sir?" he had been lost in his thoughts for long that it worried the silver-eyed woman he was with. She hoped the famous temper of her employer wouldn't rear its ugly head on her.

 

"Captain Xi," Councilman Tarrlok looked straight at the woman, "How fast can your men investigate the Catacombs?"

 

"We are already mobilizing Squad Six and Ten, sir."

 

The Councilman had come up with a plan, one that would keep him in the clear and keep President Raiko's faith and support in him from wavering. It was a devious plan, and he _loved_ it.

 

"Have them erase any traces of Miss Bei Fong's captivity, and plant evidences of a terrorist attack. Tamper with our security feed, if you can, as well. If our plan to capture that girl—Korra—with a live bait didn't work, then perhaps seeking the aid of the United Republic Forces might, especially when we lay all the blame for the destruction of Republic City on her and her cohorts."

 

* * *

 

 

They emerged at the heart of one of the many residential sectors of the Capital. It was dark, and eerily quiet. The windows of all the houses, as far as the eye could see, were boarded up. There were movements behind closed doors that hinted the residences were not abandoned. The curious and wary gazes of the few who dared peak through the blinds were telling. The residents were afraid.

 

"Just our luck," Lu muttered after having composed himself from the (horrifying) experience. "We're still in triad territory."

 

Chief Bei Fong nodded, trying to hide the fact that she felt just about ready to throw-up. She was familiar of their surroundings as well. "We can't stay here for much longer. This place is dangerous enough even in broad daylight."

 

"Dragon Flats Burroughs," Gang whispered to Korra who looked curiously around. Out of all of the humans she was with, the stoic officer and Opal were the only ones who wasn't feeling nauseous from their experience of being shot up from underground. "It's an active Triple Threat territory, much like the port is to the Red Monsoons. We've tried several times to clean them up, but to no avail. They number far too many for us to handle without the much-needed support from the government."

 

The name was familiar to Asami, who quickly perked up upon hearing it. Her father had told her stories of living there as a boy before his family moved to the Fire Nation. She knew his house was still there, and it still belonged to the family. Curious as she was to see the place her father had grown up in, now was not the time and she had to stymie her interest.

 

"Where to now?" Mako asked as they quickly moved away from the center of the road after Korra had flattened the ground back to normal.

 

No one, at that point, had a definitive answer. They knew Republic City was no longer safe for Korra—and by extension Asami and Opal who had been tied with her—and that the Avatar needed to return to Nia Bayou, but as to how to proceed, no one had actually thought about it. Whatever plans Asami and Opal had before—whether the use of a boat or an airship was involved—was moot, even with the clearance from the Chief of Police to back them up.

 

"East." Gommu was the one who broke the silence that had descended upon them soon after the Mercenary's question. Heads turned to his direction at the suggestion. Before another word was uttered, however, the ground beneath their feet began to shake furiously.

 

"Are you doing this?" Chief Bei Fong asked Korra, though her tone was more accusatory than questioning.

 

Korra shook her head, wondering why the old woman thought so. "No. Why would I?"

 

"To flaunt this bending of yours?" Mako supplied, which earned him a sharp glare from the wolf-tailed girl. Seeing the deathly look being directed at him, the Mercenary quickly appended his statement. "Or maybe not."

 

As they wobbled their way to a much safer location, devoid of any structure that may topple on them, the ground began to shake harder. Soon, they were no longer the only ones out on the streets. People—panicky and worried people—trickled out of their houses to wait out the tremors.

 

And then they heard a loud, thunderous crack. It was soon followed by an even louder rumbling sound. Heads whipped around searching for whence the noise came from as it grew in volume and number.

 

A second passed when everyone had their breaths held; when not a soul moved.

 

What happened next was something those who survived that night would _never_ forget. For what followed that stretch of silence was the screams of people.

 

At first, no one knew what was happening. They thought that the Triads were attacking, and so some of the townsfolk returned to their homes. A few others—which included the Avatar and her strange band of humans who had stumbled their way close to the border of the Burroughs—witnessed, however, the earth cracking up and falling into the dark abyss that had once housed a part of the Catacombs.

 

As the earth began to break apart, the screams of people falling to their doom pierced the night.

 

Asami watched horrified by the sight, but she couldn't take her gaze off it as Opal had. It dawned on her the cause of the misfortune that befell that part of the residential district. The underground explosions and the cave-ins had caused the ground to become unstable. Glancing at Korra, the Prodigy could tell she knew it too though it was hard to tell what the Avatar was thinking of in that moment.

_Does she even care?_ the brilliant, young inventor wondered.

 

"We have to leave. Now." Korra uttered those words in a way that left no room for debate. She turned to Gommu and asked the homeless-looking man, "Why east?". It was as though the conversation hadn't been interrupted.

 

"Korra!" Asami was appalled. She had learned the other girl could be callous, but she didn't think Korra was heartless until then. "People had just died. They're still dying! Can't you hear their screams? Do you not feel anything for them at all?"

 

The Avatar's blue eyes looked at her. In them was cold fury that was like a blade of steel cutting through whatever else the Prodigy could have said.

 

"And what would you have me do?" Korra's voice shook, her tone raised just as Asami's had been. The mark of fire glowed red on her dark skin and as cold as the emotion was in her eyes, there was a furious—almost burning—heat emanating from her that made the humans take a step back. "Rescue those humans? Mourn for those that have been lost? I can do neither. And I am telling you all now, every moment wasted on these things I cannot change is another moment lost for keeping this world from plunging into chaos and ruin!"

 

"What do you mean?" Opal asked, braving the Avatar's temper. "You got the Elemental Spirits back, didn't you?"

 

The heat died down and the icy look in the Avatar's eyes disappeared. Her shoulders sagged, and even before she gave her answer, the Prodigy and the Historian already knew what it was.

 

Another round of silence, punctuated by the loud, agonizing screams and heart-wrenching weeping around them. Once again, it was Gommu who broke it.

 

"I don't really get what yer all talkin' about with these Elemental Spirit o' yers and whatnot, or about this whole business about da world endin'...but goin' east'll give ya a lot more room ta loose anyone who might try ta pursue ya."

 

"Gommu's right," Chief Bei Fong cleared her throat. She couldn't help thinking wryly of the mess her niece had managed to rope herself in. _Su's not gonna be happy about this._ "It's still United Republic territory, but you can find ways to get to the other nations from there, and whatever consequences our actions might have might take a while to reach those places."

 

Korra thought about it for a while. Her current strength kept her from using Vayu's power to take flight or Alignak's to walk on water. Under her current state, swimming all the way back to the Southern Water Tribe was also out of the question. Realizing and admitting that, she found she didn't have much of a choice.

 

"East it is then." she nodded. "Any specific direction to quickly get to the Southern Water Tribe?"

 

"Don't worry about that," the Chief of Police said, serving to confuse the chocolate-haired girl. Expounding on her statement, Chief Bei Fong added, "I'm sure Miss Sato is familiar with the lay of the land. Opal is also a fount of knowledge. They will be able to help you make your way safely back to this Nia Bayou of yours."

 

Eyes wide with surprise, Korra asked, "They're coming with me?"

 

"Miss Sato has given me her word, that she would take Opal away from here. And if she still intends to help you, then..." Chief Bei Fong let her words hang in the air, looking at Asami and pointedly ignoring the look Opal was giving her, as well as the young historian's muttering of making plans without her consent.

 

Korra turned her attention to Asami, who had her arms crossed and who had taken to looking at anywhere else other than the Avatar.

 

The raven-haired girl would have kept silent for much longer, but she found she could not stay silent under the gaze of her companions. With a sigh, the young, aspiring engineer finally faced Korra and said, "I said I would help. I have given my word. That much hasn't changed."

 

This was not something Korra was expecting, not after blowing up as she did. She was grateful that Asami honored her word that much. Had the taller girl's upbringing been different, Korra had a feeling she wouldn't have gone through with it and would have broken up whatever engagement she had made with Republic City's Chief of Police.

 

As thankful as Korra was with the company and the help she would be having, all the Avatar could say at that moment was,"Very well. Then I will leave our course to you, Asami. If there is nothing else, we should go."

 

Korra looked expectantly at the humans, waiting for someone to throw another concern at her. When none of them spoke to give suggestion or criticize the lack of a proper plan, the Avatar nodded and turned around to leave. She wasn't sure if the direction she was taking was the correct one, but she figured Asami and Opal would follow her nonetheless.

 

Asami, for her part, gave the Avatar a withering look.

 

"Couldn't she wait until we've properly said our goodbyes?" she muttered under her breath. She then gave Opal an apologetic look and said, "I wish you have more time to speak with Chief Bei Fong, but Korra..."

 

Opal shook her head, giving Asami a sympathetic look, before she winced. Her wounds were starting to hurt once again. "Don't worry about it, Asami." To her Aunt Lin, she said, "Please take care of yourself, Aunt Lin. And, whatever you do, _please_ don't tell my mother about any of this."

 

Chief Bei Fong snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's easier said than done. Suyin is not the easiest person to hide things from. I'm certain she would figure things out even if I lie to her. But—" she added, seeing the pleading look on Opal's face, "—I will try to keep her from doing something as reckless as what you've done. I can't make any promises though."

 

"That's fine," the Historian visibly brightened and immediately went to hug the older Bei Fong. "Thank you."

 

Chief Bei Fong returned Opal's embrace and lingered that way for a second longer before she let go and all but pushed the two young women on their way.

 

"Keep an eye out for each other," she told them. "Keep each other safe."

 

"We will," the two answered in unison.

 

They were halfway to where Korra had stopped to allow them to catch up with her when Asami noticed that Mako had not moved to join them. She turned around, ready to ask what was keeping him, when the Mercenary shouted, "We have to part ways for now, Miss Sato. There is something I have to accomplish here first. When I am done, I'll come find the three of you. I still need my payment, after all"

 

Mako didn't wait for a reply. He gave all of them a swift nod before turning back the way they came, disappearing under the cover of darkness and shadows.

 

"So it's just the three of us once again," Opal pointed out the obvious, her breathing was ragged and she did so with her mouth rather than her nose. The bruises on her face had started to darken and were swollen. The blood that coated her wounds—wounds that were in danger of festering—had dried up, though it looked as though some were opening again.

 

The Avatar felt sorry for the Historian. What's more, an emotion she seldom—if never—felt bubbled up within her at the sight of Asami's friend: guilt. It was such a strange emotion, even made stranger that she would actually _know_ what that feeling was without the Four to nag her about it.

 

Korra still did not know what to say to Opal. An apology didn't seem sufficient enough, and it wasn't as though she was good with giving comfort to another to begin with. She didn't even know why she felt the need to say anything to the human. What, exactly, would her words do? Surely it would not erase what has been done to her; what Opal had to go through.

 

But there was one thing she knew she could do for the human. But that would have to wait until they were safely out of the city. She hoped Opal would be strong enough to endure until then.


	17. The Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Korra's decision to let Asami and the other humans deal with rescuing Opal, as well as her reaction to the fall of the Burroughs had created tension between the Avatar and the Prodigy. With a little bit of egging from Opal, the two were given a chance to patch things up between them. Meanwhile, Nia Bayou begins its search for their missing Avatar..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter of "The Schism". Before we begin, I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who continues to support this fanfic--from the faves, likes, kudos, comments, and bookmarks (both here and in FFN where I have ( _finally!_ ) posted this story as well).
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter, which is among my favorites of all the chapters I have written so far.  
> Also, if you have time, do leave a comment. I'd really love to know what you guys think of the story so far!
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

"Asami, I think we have gone far enough. Let's take a rest," she said, stopping on her tracks which, in turn, kept Opal from taking another step as well. The injured girl had slowed down immensely, so much so that Korra volunteered in assisting the girl. "Some of Opal's wounds are opening again. I would like to fix her up."

 

Asami was surprised to hear the Avatar say something like that. After her earlier display, when an entire residential block was swallowed up, she had thought Korra had reverted to caring more about her mission than those around her.

 

The Prodigy turned to look at Opal. Sure enough, fresh blood was trickling down her side. She felt sorry for her friend, and looked apologetically at her, when she replied, "I'm sorry, Opal, but we don't have any medical supplies with us. We'll get you patched up as soon as we get to the nearest town or village."

 

"I'm...I'm okay," Opal forced a smile. She didn't want either of her companions to feel bad about her. "I can manage. Let's just keep going."

 

The Avatar frowned as she stood her ground. _Are all humans really like this? So infuriatingly hard-headed? Do they really enjoy throwing themselves in danger, being in pain? What strange creatures..._

 

They had been walking for a while, having made a good distance from the Dragon Flats Burroughs and to the outskirts of Republic City. Still, they hadn't gotten far enough to consider themselves safe from anyone willing to pursue them. They could still hear the loud sirens from within the city walls, warning them that things would soon get hectic. If they didn't hurry and leave before President Raiko issued a city-wide lockdown order, they would undoubtedly be caught.

 

"Korra," Opal tugged the loose cloth that hung around Korra's waist, seeing the worried expression that was on the Avatar's face. She gritted through the pain as she said, "I really am fine. It stings a bit, but I can manage."

 

"But..." Korra found herself arguing uselessly and being stopped before she could even form a coherent argument.

 

"Let's not make Asami even more frustrated with you than she already is, shall we?"

 

"Frustrated? With me?" she already had a feeling that was the case, but to be affirmed of it was another thing entirely. "Why? I have already made my case regarding those unfortunate humans that fell into the Catacombs. If anything, I had thought offering to help you would make her less angry with me."

 

Opal quirked an eyebrow, her lips curving into as much of a grin as her injuries would allow. "Aha! So, you're actually doing this for her rather than for me. I'm hurt, Avatar Korra—physically and emotionally hurt."

 

"That's not—! I didn't say that! Stop putting words into my mouth, human." Korra huffed, much too loudly that it garnered the attention of the Prodigy that had been leading their way.

 

Asami just turned enough to give Korra a stink-eye. Exasperation oozed from her in waves as she thought the Avatar was giving Opal a difficult time.

 

"Will you please stop fooling around, Avatar Korra," the raven-haired girl snapped. "If you _are_ worried about Opal, the least you can do is try _not_ to make this journey even more difficult than it already is."

 

Opal could feel Korra stiffen as the Avatar bristled at Asami's words, a low growl bubbled from the pit of her stomach and she returned the look the Prodigy was giving her with one of her own. Already the words—a perfect retort—was forming on Korra's lips. Opal, having been around her fair share of arguments such as these, knew full well whatever the Avatar was to say was going to be hurtful. And so before Korra could actually say those words aloud, the young Bei Fong historian butted-in.

 

"Avatar Korra wasn't fooling around, Asami." Opal said, accompanying her words with a meaningful look directed at the engineer. "I was. You don't have to be too hard on her."

 

A non-committal "Very well" was all Hiroshi Sato's daughter had to say before she faced forward and resumed walking, speaking in a way that reminded Opal that her friend really was the heir to the Sato Empire. It was something the Earth Kingdom native often forgot with how the other girl usually was.

 

Opal sighed heavily, irritating her left rib which she guessed was fractured. Likewise, Korra expelled a breath ridden with frustration.

 

"I want to put her in her place," the Avatar muttered darkly.

 

"No, you don't," Opal's words had in them a hidden meaning that warned Korra not to cross her as well. With a tone and a gaze that could rival Alignak's whenever she was reprimanding Korra—or trying to talk some sense into the Avatar, getting her to do something she would rather not—Opal added, "What you _are_ going to do is have a proper talk with Asami, and fix...whatever it is that is going on between you. Honestly, I just got kidnapped and you two are already at each other's throats."

 

"Well, she started it..." Korra was acting like a child, and she knew it (though she was never going to admit it outright).

 

Opal raised an eyebrow. "Did she really?"

 

Silence was all Korra could give in reply to that loaded question.

 

* * *

 

Dawn had begun coating the sky with its pinkish and orange hues by the time Asami deemed it safe to stop and take a rest. They had long left the borders of the capital, and with it any semblance of civilization—save for old concrete roads that need repairing and the occasional passing automobiles.

 

After getting strange looks from the first couple of drivers and passengers making their way to and from Republic City, the trio had stepped away from the roads, sticking close to the seawall overlooking Yue Bay instead. Thus they had found themselves in the one of the coves close to the shore, revealed by the ocean's low tide—the only safe haven they could find at such proximity. It was not cozy, but it was enough.

 

Still, as long a trek as they might have taken, Korra and Asami still had not spoken to each other. Both were still holding a grudge against the other. Opal had to do her best to keep the situation from worsening, and to get her two companions to patch things up. She, after all, didn't think she could bear such an atmosphere for much longer.

 

"Well, we should be safe here for now. Hopefully anyone sent after us won't be able to find us here," Asami stated as soon as they made themselves comfortable—or as comfortable as they could possibly be, given the situation. She turned to Opal, "I wish we could patch you up soon, though, Opal. And maybe find something to eat." A sigh, followed by, "I really wish we had the time to prepare for this journey" ended her lamentation.

 

"I'm sorry," Opal apologized, not for the first time. She squirmed in search of a position that didn't feel like she was being injured anew. "I had really messed up our plans big time with getting kidnapped like that, didn't I?"

 

"It wasn't like you did it _on purpose,_ " Korra closed her eyes as she uttered those words, taking a deep, cleansing breath before opening them again. Looking at Asami, she said, "I don't know much about scavenging for food, but I can help with Opal's injuries." She paused, almost unsure of herself. "If you will let me."

 

 _How can I say no?_ Asami wanted to retort, but she held her tongue. If the Avatar really could ease her friend's pain, it would not do to antagonize her even more after all.

 

"If you think you can, then by all means..." the Prodigy sighed with a wave of her hand. She was, however, a bit skeptical of what Korra had planned, believing her choice of medicine to be of the herbal kind—or something equally old-fashioned.

 

Opal was thinking along the same line of thought as Asami. She was curious what kind of medical practice the Avatar knew—if it was something of a secret only practiced by the people of Nia Bayou or if it was something only taught to the Avatar.

 

And even though they were quite familiar with Korra's ability to bend the elements, they did not expect she would make use of it to heal Opal. It was, therefore, quite understandable that they were confused and surprised when she pulled the moisture from the air, the Mark of Water glowing on her skin, moving her hands and arms fluidly as she molded them into a ball no bigger than her fist.

 

The darker-skinned girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath from her nose, expelling the air from her mouth, before she opened her eyes and had the ball of water cover her entire right hand. She moved towards Opal—who, along with Asami, didn't realize they were both holding their breaths—and the water began to glow, illuminating the cove in a silvery-blue light.

 

Just when the Avatar's hand was mere inches away from the Historian's bruised skin, she stopped and frowned, eyes affixed on the other girl's ripped clothing.

 

"Perhaps," Korra surprised her two companions by speaking so suddenly. She looked Opal in the eye and said, "It would be best if you shed your clothing, Opal."

 

It was such an unexpected suggestion—one that neither Asami nor Opal understood the need for. As such, both humans quickly voiced out in a chorus their incredulous reactions. Likewise, both of their faces were flushed red—a reaction Korra did not expect in the slightest, and one that confused her.

 

"W-What?" Opal exclaimed.

 

At the same time, Asami rose to her feet to admonish the Avatar who was down on one knee beside Opal, "That's inappropriate, Korra!"

 

"Inappropriate? I don't understand..."

 

"You can't just ask someone to undress!"

 

"Again, I don't understand why you're upset with me, Asami. Or why both of you are looking at me like that." Korra really did look quite lost as she looked between Asami and Opal. She could find no fault in what she had asked the injured girl to do, and she told them that as well, adding, "How am I supposed to completely heal her of her injuries if I don't even know where those injuries are?" Then to Opal, "I'm not asking you to _completely_ take all of your clothes off, just your shirt is enough—if that is where the brunt of your injuries are."

 

"Oh...I-I see," a nervous chuckle escaped the young Bei Fong's lips. "W-Well...that _does_ make sense."

 

"You should have said so sooner. You can't expect us to quickly know the motivation behind your actions." Asami cleared her throat, a tinge of red still on her face as she felt embarrassed by her earlier outburst.

 

 _Of course_ that _is what she meant._ She chastised herself inwardly at the same time. _Why would you think otherwise, Asami? Well, it's a good thing I wasn't alone in making_ that _mistake._

 

With that cleared up, Korra looked expectantly at Opal. Averting her eyes—for even if it was for the sake of getting herself patched up, undressing in front of an audience was still pretty embarrassing!—the young Historian's face was as bright as a freshly picked tomato as she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt.

 

Once the shirt was out of the way, the Avatar nodded and inspected the exposed skin with such raptness of attention that caused Opal's face to redden still. She looked over at her oldest friend, as if begging her to say something for Korra to get it over and done with. The look was lost on Asami, however, for she had averted her eyes the moment Opal had begun to undress and Opal didn't know whether to be thankful or exasperated.

 

Finally, after what seemed like _forever_ —though in actuality no more than half a minute had passed—Korra moved her hand to begin healing the injured human though her glowing-water-coated palm did not directly touch Opal's cuts and bruises. It was just the glowing water that did.

 

She flinched at the contact. The water was...well, it was wet, and cold, and it caused gooseflesh to rise and made her shiver. But then the water's light began to pulsate steadily, and soon warmth overtook the coldness and she felt the bruises and injuries heal one-by-one as Korra moved from one to the next, eyes never leaving whatever part of her she was healing and Opal found herself transfixed by the hands that guided the "magic water". Asami had also lost her earlier hesitation to look, and she watched, unabashed, at another unexpected display of the Avatar's power.

 

When all of Opal's wounds were finally healed—her cuts and bruises gone as though they had never been there in the first place—Korra guided the water away and released her hold of it before she slumped on the ground, exhausted but with a lazy grin on her face at her accomplishment.

 

"Wow...that was..." Opal was at a loss for words as she inspected herself. "There's not even a scar left!"

 

Asami, who had been sitting a bit farther from where Korra and Opal had been went to her friend's side and saw that it was, indeed, as Opal had claimed.

 

"How? How did you do that?" she had asked, even though a part of her already guessed what Korra's answer was going to be—which, probably, was going to be along the lines of: "I'm the Avatar". "That was just moisture, in the air, wasn't it?"

 

"It was, yes." Answered Korra, glad that Asami was willing to converse properly with her about that at least. "But if you draw them together, you can have enough water to heal even the worst of injuries. The way Alignak explained it to me once, she said that since water is the 'Element of Life' it has the necessary properties that allows for healing and the creation of Spirit Water."

 

"Spirit Water? Is that what the glowing water is called?" the Prodigy asked, fascinated.

 

A nod was Korra's reply as she came to realize something. "It would be a good idea to have some reserved for this journey, wouldn't it? In case something happens and I'm unable to help."

 

"Why? Are you planning on leaving us behind, Avatar Korra?" Asami asked, eyes drilling holes into the sapphire-eyed girl's skull. "Sneaking away without a word again?"

 

It wasn't just Korra who cringed at Asami's words, even Opal wanted to face-palm at them. Was the Avatar trying to grate on her friend's nerves even more?

 

"I didn't say that!" the outburst came, followed by Korra mumbling with her arms crossed, "Really, what is with humans putting words into my mouth? If Alignak hadn't asked of me what she did, I would have made you answer for your insolence..."

 

"Well, it does sound that way, even to me, Avatar Korra," admitted Opal. "Sorry. Besides, that's the only way anyone could take those words for."

 

Korra let herself fall back into the ground, lying there as she stared at the earthen ceiling. "That's not it at all. I was just thinking of a precaution should either of you get hurt and I am not around to help because something had happened to me. For instance, if I were to fall in battle."

 

Whatever ill feelings the brilliant young minds of Republic City had were thrown out the window by the unexpected words—the Avatar's admittance of the possibility of being defeated, something the Korra they had met before would have adamantly refused to even consider. For a moment, no one said a word. Both Asami and Opal merely looked at the Avatar, lying on her back with her arms as pillows, and then at each other.

 

"Where did that confidence bordering on cockiness and arrogance go?" though the tone was light, the words with substance (though Korra would _never_ admit to being arrogant, because she _wasn't_ —at least, in her perspective), Asami was worried. "I thought no one could defeat the Almighty Avatar? Especially now that you at least have your bending back."

 

Said Avatar graced Asami with a sad smile, though her eyes were at anywhere but the humans she was with. "That's true...but, well, we never really know, do we?"

 

As she spoke, Korra couldn't help but remember the masked man she had fought with. The leader of some group with a vested interest in her. _I never did learned that man's name. But whoever he is, he is dangerous. He said something about a benefactor who seem to know about me a great deal too...I_ have _to be careful._

 

Whilst the Avatar's mind churned with those thoughts fueled by worry, Asami and Opal watched her curiously. They watched the frown on Korra's brow deepen with each passing second, her eyes far too focused upward but the gaze itself was faraway; watched as her lips form a thin line, her jaw set. Whatever the chocolate-skinned girl was thinking, it was deep and troubling—and that, in turn, made the two of them anxious. After all, something that made Korra so lost in thought could not be a good thing.

 

Curious about what was going on in the supposed-mythological being's mind, Opal wanted to ask what her worries were, if only to get a better feel of the Avatar as part of her studies. She, after all, wanted to be able to write about "the one who is the bridge between worlds"—as what the old tomes had described the Avatar to be.

 

She _wanted_ to. But she didn't. Instead, she nudged Asami—whom she honestly felt would get more out of Korra, even when the two had been at odds with each other for hours—giving her a meaningful look.  The glare the Prodigy gave her friend was something she hoped would dissuade the other girl, but to no avail. Opal merely rolled her eyes. No words were actually needed between the two to express themselves.

 

After a while of having a silent back and forth, Asami gave in, hissing, "You don't even know if she'll open up about that to me. For all we know it's a _private_ matter!"

 

"That's why you'll ask, dummy," By that point, Asami's eyes were mere slits with the way she was eyeing the Historian. She did not appreciate being called a 'dummy'. "She's answered all your questions without much fuss thus far, haven't she?"

 

"Yes, but she doesn't have a reason to answer this one," Yet, even as Asami said that, she was already rehearsing, in her mind, how to best proceed with that conversation with Korra.

 

Opal's reply was gently shoving her friend towards the Avatar, which was the time when Korra noticed their strange behavior. With a grunt, she pushed herself in a sitting position and looked curiously at them.

 

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

 

In which Opal quickly answered with, "Asami wants to ask you something, Avatar Korra!" and then before Asami could give her a good wallop, she hightailed out of the cove, a wide grin plastered on her face as she said in retreat, "I'll give you two some time to talk while I forage for food."

 

"H-Hey, Opal, wait—!"

 

"Opal!"

 

Left alone, there was a moment of silence before Korra asked, "Will she be alright?"

 

"I hope so. I wouldn't want to go through another rescue mission any time soon...or ever, for that matter." sighed Asami. "I don't think she'd go very far, though. And if she really did mean to search for food, that will be all the better."

 

The Avatar mulled over those words for a while, before she shrugged. Eyeing the taller girl curiously, she then asked, "So, what is it that you want to ask me?"

 

"It's..." Asami stopped. She didn't know why she was reluctant in asking the question, but nonetheless she was. Still, Opal would not let her get away that easily if she didn't ask. And so she pushed through her hesitation. "It has something to do with what you just said...about being defeated in battle. Opal and I feel as though there is something you're not telling us..."

 

"There's a lot of things I'm keeping private, Asami," Korra sounded weary, but the twinkle in her eyes told the brilliant, young mind that she wasn't exactly telling her off.

 

"Korra..."

 

The Avatar heaved another sigh before plopping back to the ground. She let the silence linger for a couple more seconds which prompted the raven-haired young woman to say, "Look, I know you don't trust us that much to warrant an explanation to your actions—or lack thereof. And I understand that you don't have to explain yourself to us either. But Opal and I have deigned to help you, Korra. The least you could do is tell us what we've gotten ourselves into. And if you intend to leave us behind again, then at least have the decency to tell us instead of taking us for fools."

 

There. She finally said it. And just as she predicted, the creases on the other girl's forehead deepened, her jaw setting once more as the smile vanished completely from her face.

_Here it comes,_ Asami braced herself. _We might as well get this over and done with._

"I have never taken you or Opal for fools," Korra began, speaking so softly and so slowly that it was more frightening than if she had shouted those words aloud. "Well, I did. Back when I first met both of you. I thought you would be the same as the other humans I had encountered."

 

"Trust is...well, you've proven yourselves. That you are trust-worthy individuals, more than I—and the Four Elemental Spirits—could say about most of your kind. Besides, I have told you quite a bit about myself and my people, and that's not something that should be taken lightly, Asami..."

 

"Then why did you run off on your own without so much as a word of warning?" There was a hint of...something Korra couldn't place the emotion of behind what Asami had asked. "Why did you decide to take action on your own—blowing up the underground tunnels, disregarding the consequences of your actions—when we already told you we were going to help?"

 

"Wait," Korra's eyes were wide and she bolted right back up. " _that_ is the crux of this whole cold-shoulder-thing you've been giving me? I thought you hated me for not being able to help all those humans swallowed up by the earth!"

 

The Prodigy mirrored the expression on Avatar Korra's face then. "Hate you? I didn't hate you for that. Slightly disappointed, yes, and maybe annoyed and a bit angry..."

 

Korra did not fail to notice Asami not correcting her comment regarding the taller girl's treatment. Still, she would take what she could get with the human, if only for keeping her word to Alignak.

 

"Well, that's good. I'm glad I didn't try to use Vayu's gift on you then. That would have changed your mind about hating me." the Avatar laughed, though she had the decency to look sheepish about what she had just admitted. "It would have also made my keeping of Alignak's promise that much harder, and before you ask, that's something I cannot tell you."

 

"Fair enough," Asami nodded, finally getting tired of standing whilst talking with the Avatar. She gently took a seat beside Korra. "Then how about starting with what you _can_ tell me about what happened...what prompted you to leave without a word like that?"

 

Feeling as though she owed it to the human, and herself as well, Avatar Korra began to tell her side of the story—from the dream that was a vision and her failed attempt at saying farewell (as Asami had guessed was what Korra was trying to say when they were interrupted back at that large room), to her battle with the masked man who knew of her identity and had wanted to claim the Spirit Bastille for his own. She concluded her tale with her bungled attempt at destroying the nefarious machine with one of the humans' invention (much to Asami's chagrin, Korra was not able to tell her what that invention was, except that "it looked humanoid with a clawed hand, had a lot of levers, pedals, and buttons, and can shoot those metallic projectile-things"—which was not much to go on).

 

"I don't really know what happened next," Korra said, when she got to the end of her tale. "All I know was that man kicked me out of that thing, I hit the wall hard, and then I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was having one final conversation with the Four Elemental Spirits, and then you were there, waking me up."

 

"So you didn't purposefully tried to blow the entire underground tunnels up?"

 

Korra quirked one of her eyebrows as she asked in return, "Do I look like I would know _how_ to do that without Suzaku's aid? If I was the cause of the explosion, I did not do it on purpose. Perhaps that thing I commandeered managed to do what I hoped it would and destroyed the Spirit Bastille. Perhaps that man and those humans with him planted those...bomb-things you've spoken of beforehand. Whatever the case, I don't really know who caused the explosion."

 

Asami reflected on what Korra had shared as they were lulled into another moment of silence, though it was now one without tension in it. Deep in thought, it was now Korra who watched her and later said, "Now it's your turn to share what you've got rattling in that head of yours, Miss Sato."

 

The Prodigy let that question sit for a while with the Avatar looked expectantly at her. When she had collected her thoughts, Asami then shared them with Korra.

 

"I'm curious about those machines you spoke of," Asami said, which earned her a snort from Korra and the Avatar mumbling "Of course you are". The emerald-eyed girl chose to ignore the playful jab. "But I am more worried about this 'benefactor' than the masked man you fought. It seems, whoever that person is, is the one who is truly after you, Korra. Is it possible whomever shared that knowledge about you is from Nia Bayou?"

 

The way Korra's face darkened, told Asami that it was not something the Avatar had considered. Nor was it something she welcomed thinking about.

 

"I find that hard to believe. Why would my people have a grudge against me, so much so that they would break their own rules in sharing information about me?" Korra asked. It was not a question she thought Asami would have an answer to, and sure enough her companion merely sat quietly and pondered the answers to those questions along with her. "In any case, I suppose I can just add that to the things to ask the elders and chieftain." A sigh, followed by, "I really am not looking forward to that."

 

At that, Asami couldn't help but laugh softly. It was quite funny to think that a being of such great power, revered by her own people, would have stage fright of any kind. Especially when the said being had a tendency to being infuriatingly cocky.

 

Korra pouted knowing Asami was laughing _at_ her, though her expression visibly changed when she remembered one other thing that needed to be dealt with.

 

Looking at the porcelain-skinned girl, she mustered her very best poker face which got the other girl to stop laughing and made her quite worried by the look she was being given.

 

"W-What is it?" the intensity at which she was being looked at caused Asami to lean backwards, wondering what on earth had gotten into the Avatar. "K-Korra?"

 

Still, Korra kept advancing until her face was mere inches away and Asami could not move away any longer lest she completely fell on her back.

 

"There's something I have been meaning to tell you, Asami Sato," Korra said, voice barely above a whisper.

 

"W-What?" Asami couldn't help mimicking the volume of the Avatar's voice. She wondered why she was speaking that way, even as her mind began to blank out on her.

 

Korra inhaled. Asami closed her eyes. She heard, rather than felt the Avatar move. And then she felt a painful, stinging sensation on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw Korra retract the fingers she had flicked her forehead with.

 

A grin was on the brown-skinned girl's face, eyes dancing with mischief and mirth. "I don't appreciate being slapped on the face, Miss Sato."

 

Avatar Korra's laugh echoed as it bounced around the cove's walls, all the while Asami's face darkened one shade of red after the other, embarrassed at how Korra had managed to get her worked up like that.

 

* * *

 

Opal couldn't help smiling at her handiwork as she eavesdropped on the conversation, waiting outside the mouth of the cave with an armful of supplies she had bought from a passing caravan. She didn't know what, exactly, Avatar Korra and Asami had been talking about prior to overhearing Asami mention the possibility of a Nia Bayou citizen wanting to harm the Avatar, but whatever that conversation had been about had paved way for them to make up. It was a good thing too, she didn't know how much longer she could have taken the tension being with the two overpoweringly stubborn personalities.

 

The History, Literature and Arts Major knew, though, that they still had a long journey ahead of them and she was certain the two would clash with each other again. Heck, she knew she might end up at odds with either—maybe even both of them—as well. Asami and her might have been friends but they too still ended up arguing from time to time. But as always, Opal believed such arguments served to build-up and strengthen friendship...that is, as long as they are handled properly. And she had every intention to not mess up her friendship with Asami, as well as to build a strong friendship with the Avatar.

 

She counted to ten, tried to wipe the grin from her face—even though she knew that Asami would be able to tell that she had been eavesdropping (though she will ever refuse that was what she had been doing. It wasn't eavesdropping after all, it was _researching_ ), before clearing her throat and announcing her return in a loud booming voice.

 

* * *

 

He wanted to complain but couldn't. He was given a responsibility, after all—a job he had sworn his life to fulfill, and one that people would fight over he was sure. And he _never_ shirked from his duty. Well, almost never.

 

Still, as much of an honor it was to be given such a responsibility, he wished his charge wasn't so...difficult! He wished she would just take time to inform him where she planned to go, if only to make his job easier.

 

But alas, that was not the case. The simple request of the Chieftain and the Elders to have an audience with his Lady had turned into the Chieftain's wife covering for him and his Lady while he searched for her whereabouts. And it was _not_ an easy task to accomplish.

 

"We really need to speak to the Lady Avatar about this, don't we girl?" he asked, patting his companion—a large, furry dog with white coat, that was able to carry him and his belongings in her back. "Well, she'll probably just wave us off like she always does, but still...getting even Lady Senna involved..." he shook his head. "I don't want to get her in trouble."

 

The large dog merely gave a sniff as she continued walking through the icy landscape, their destination: the Southern Water Tribe's port.

 

The young man chuckled. Naga was a good outlet for his thoughts, even if the Avatar's Polar Bear Dog did not give him an answer back. As good a companion the Avatar's pet was, he had a feeling his journey was going to be a long one.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you guys have it. Chapter seventeen.
> 
> I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out, and happy that I finally got to the part of introducing a new character (well, _new_ in a sense that he hasn't appeared in this story until now). And also, Naga. I really love that Polar Bear Dog as much as I do Aang's Appa.
> 
> Anyways, what do you guys think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it (well, I hope you don't hate it)? Please do tell!  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!
> 
> Stay awesome, everyone! :)


	18. The Woman at the Abbey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Their meanderings led them to a secluded haven where the Avatar's nightly strolls result in another fated meeting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notifications regarding this story always warms my heart, especially the email alerts that tell me someone left a kudos, bookmarked this story, or wrote a review. It gives me a sense of accomplishment that you guys are interested (dare I say invested?) in this story as much as I am...and considering that this is my first Avatar fanfic, I really am happy!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this long chapter update as we move the plot along.
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

It had been an uneventful week's worth of journey eastward as they peregrinated further away from the borders of the capital. In that week, the trio found no signs of pursuit. They also had no communication—not even from fellow travelers—as they steered clear of the roads. As such, whatever problems they had caused and left the people of Republic City, or measures taken up by the government in response, was news that have was to reach them.

 

Though they did not have any access to merchants, they did not hunger nor thirst. How could they with the Avatar around? Even though Korra had just recently been acquainted to the joys of eating, she proved herself quite capable when it came to fishing...though it was through means only available to the deity, herself—and one both Asami and Opal agreed on was kind of like _cheating_. After all, fishes had no chance against Avatar Korra, especially when she _bended_ the fishes out, water and all. Similarly, Korra used her bending to purify ocean water to make it fit for drinking.

 

Still, as abundant as their supply of food and water was, both humans quickly grew tired of their sole source of sustenance. Anyone would, after all, eating nothing but fish day in and day out, cooked in the same fashion every single time. Neither of them could complain, however, though by the end of the week both had sworn never to eat fish again once their journey came to the end.

 

They found reprieve from eating the same, bland meal when they came across some nuns.

 

It was a surprise—one that Korra found unwelcome, finding the habit-wearing women suspicious having not seen any before—to see a group of them in the secluded path the trio had taken, having been forced to seek out a different route from the one they had been following after seeing an army checkpoint.

 

The Avatar did not bother to hide her distrust, and found the strangely-garbed women nosy when they started to show signs of concern for the weary travelers, especially when they took into account how filthy their clothing was.

 

When a nun tried to grab hold of Asami's hand in hopes of helping the Prodigy, directing her to a hidden path uphill, Korra sprang into action. Like a mother hen—though the ferocity of her action was more akin to that of an ancient dragon protecting her horde of treasures—she quickly got between the nun and Asami, glaring and snarling at the religious woman. It surprised not only Asami and Opal but the nuns themselves who did not expect the wolf-tailed girl to act like that.

 

"Korra!” Asami didn't know _what_ to feel. Embarrassed? Horrified? Confused? Annoyed? Maybe, all of the above? Hissing to the Avatar, she asked, "What are you _doing_?"

 

"I don't trust them," Korra replied, in a low whisper, what has become an obvious sentiment.

 

"They're _nuns_! From the abbey!"

 

Not wishing to appear ignorant of the world once more, Korra decided on pointing out something else that warranted her distrust of the women. "They dress weird!"

 

Opal tried to subdue her laughter and ended up snorting. She covered her mouth, coughing to hide her suppressed laughter from the Avatar who didn't seem to be jesting, and whom she had come to know did not appreciate being laughed at.

 

Asami wanted to hang her head and groan, instead she just pinched the bridge of her nose. "Really? _That_ is what you're bothered by? Have you _looked_ at yourself in the mirror, Avatar Korra? You're not exactly in any position to judge them on their _clothing_ when you're dressed like _that_!"

 

"Like what?" Korra looked down at her own wardrobe. She couldn't see what was wrong with it and what Asami meant by what she said. Far as she was concerned, she was the best-dressed one in all of attendance.

 

As the two continued to argue silently amongst themselves, the nun who had tried to lead Asami turned to Opal and asked, "Is...is there something wrong? Did I _do_ or _say_ something wrong?"

 

The Historian shook her head. "No. Not at all. My friend is just a bit...umm," she thought for a while, wondering how best to explain what had just transpired and what had gotten the dark-skinned girl upset. "She's a tad bit over-protective. She didn't mean to, uh, give you and the other sisters any cause for concern. I apologize for the rudeness on her behalf."

 

That placated the nuns in attendance somewhat, but not all of them returned to being welcoming. Some saw the Avatar in the same suspicious light that she saw them, though no one took back the invitation they had extended to the weary trio for lodging and a free meal.

 

Catching the argument between her two companions, and hearing how it was getting ridiculous ("They could be hiding weapons under their robes!" Korra had said at some point making Opal question why they haven't thought of educating the Avatar to the ways and customs of the world around her—the world which she was supposed to be protecting), the young Bei Fong decided to step in lest the people around them start to think of the Avatar in a much weirder light than they already did.

 

"Alright, you two, that's enough..." she said, voice a bit louder as she stepped close to Korra and Asami, putting one hand on each of their shoulder. The contact surprised the two, who had looked at Opal and quickly stopped whatever strange turn their discussion had taken. "These _nice_ people are offering us a place to rest, Korra, and some food. I don't know about you but Asami and I would like to take them up on their offer. I'd like to eat something other than fish for a change, if you don't mind."

 

Opal gave Korra the best hard stare she could manage, hoping the Avatar would not think ill of her for it. As familiar as she had gotten with the sapphire-eyed Avatar, Opal didn't wish to overstep her bounds despite currently challenging Korra to stop her and Asami from following the nuns.

 

"Fine," huffed the chocolate-haired girl, crossing her arms. "But if this ends badly for us, don't expect me to come running to your rescue."

 

Asami rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it won't come to that."

 

* * *

The Abbey—which was what the nuns, Asami, and Opal had called the large compound they had been led to—reminded Korra of Nia Bayou. It wasn't because of the way the entire compound was built, which according to Opal was of traditional Earth Kingdom make, nor was it because of the way the women in that compound lived. No, she was reminded of Nia Bayou because of the walls that encompassed the entire property.

 

Like the place that had guarded the path to the outskirts where her solitary hut was located, the Abbey was surrounded by high walls—too far high for anyone to climb. The only way in and out of the Abbey was through the front gates.

 

Apart from that, it was a compound in a highly defensible position, situated at the foot of the mountain and was surrounded by a dense forest. Whomever thought to place it there must have thought a great deal about it, and Avatar Korra couldn't help but laud them for that.

 

The trio, guided by the nun Korra had almost bended to kingdom come, passed a stream of water that led to a covered well on their way through the courtyard and to the large, multilevel building that seemed to be the oldest architecture in the entire compound. They also passed a lot of dormitories, each were boxed rooms, evenly sized and simple-looking, where the nuns live.

 

As they journeyed to the old building, Korra remained ever-vigilant. Even though the strangely-garbed women did not look threatening, she just couldn't let her guard down. Her companions noticed, of course, and couldn't help shaking their head at her. Of course, no matter how many times they asked her to relax, she just wouldn't _listen_.

 

Once inside, the trio were made to wait. The Avatar, of course, did not like it and she made a show of it to her companions. At first, Asami had decided to just let Korra throw her temper. That all changed, however, when Korra decided it was time to display her bending.

 

Quickly, before anyone could actually see her fire-covered fists, Asami and Opal stopped the Avatar's little display of power.

 

"What?" Korra growled the question out, displeasure etched on her every feature.

 

Opal was the one who answered, saying, "Perhaps we should keep your powers a secret, Avatar Korra. I don't think it's a good idea to show them off, or the markings in your forearms and arms."

 

"And why not?" the Avatar's brown was furrowed even more. "I thought a little display of power wouldn't hurt. It would intimate them, keep them from harming us."

 

Asami sighed, "For the last time, Korra, they are not dangerous people. They're nuns! All they do are charitable works and making oils and perfumes. If you threaten them, _then_ we can be sure that our safety's been compromised and it would be _our_ fault."

 

The dark-skinned girl weighed their words, for the first time since they met the nuns, Korra was willing to actually _hear_ what they were saying and take their words into account. She was struggling quite a bit with letting her guard down as her companions had wished and keeping them up for their sake as well.

 

"Seriously, Korra, everything will be alright." Asami placed a hand on Korra's forearm as she spoke. "We'll stay here for a couple of days at most, as long as the nuns would allow. Until then, please _try_ to act normal."

 

"Fine," Korra huffed for a while, finally giving in. "I'll be... _normal_. No bending. Though I doubt there is anything I can do about my markings..."

 

Before Asami or Opal can give a suggestion of any kind, the doors of the main hall opened and in walked two of the same-dressed women along with one other who looked far older than the others and who carried herself as one who held a position in a community would.

 

Like the others they had met, the older woman wore pure white robes accentuated by an outer tunic of earthen shade. Unlike the others, however, who had parts of their hair, their ears, and their necks exposed, the wrinkly woman's were covered by a cowl with a dark-green band around the forehead. Unlike the others who did not have accessories of any kind as well, the older woman had, around her neck, two prayer beads—one longer than the other.

"These are the people we told you about, Mother Superior," one of the nuns said as they got closer to the trio who had risen up from their seats at the nuns' entrance.

 

The old woman—the one called 'Mother Superior'—looked at each of their visitors with a discerning and scrutinizing eye. It took every bit of strength for both Asami and Opal not to squirm from her gaze. When the Mother Superior reached Korra, the brash, young woman met the nun's gaze, not backing down from those eyes laden with years of wisdom and knowledge.

 

The Mother Superior quirked an eyebrow, and Korra could have sworn she saw the human's lips twitch into a small, almost invisible, smile, before it fell back into that stoic expression the old woman seemed to wear as she looked the Avatar up and down.

 

As the Mother Superior dealt with Korra in that silent way of hers, the Avatar's companions had thrown themselves into worry. The darker-skinned girl, after all, was not showing an ounce of respect to the woman who had the power to let them stay or kick them out. Already Asami and Opal had begun concocting one explanation after another to apologize and explain Korra's behavior with.

 

After a while, the old, hunched-over woman finally spoke. "It is rare for anyone to stumble into our hidden path," she said. Her voice not matching her appearance as she sounded more youthful than she looked. "And by the state of your appearances, it seems you are no ordinary travelers as well..."

 

"Well, we—" Asami began, ready to make use of the story they had made up in the event of being questioned, but she didn't got very far as the Mother Superior raised her hand to gesture for the Prodigy to stop talking. Asami did so.

 

"I have no need to know." the old nun said. "Your business is yours alone. But, please, allow us to know your names so we might know to whom we're opening our hospitality to. And, please, do not lie about that."

 

"O-Oh, yes. Of course," the raven-haired girl, who had taken the role of speaking on behalf of her companions, was embarrassed. They were, after all, planning on hiding their true identity. "My name is Asami Sato. These are my friends, Opal Bei Fong and Korra."

 

Opal bowed her head respectfully while Korra merely gave a nod when they were introduced.

 

"I see...well, as you may now already know, I am the head of this congregation." the Mother Superior said. "I am Jiao Xi Ci. And these—" she gestured to the two other nuns with her, "—are my aides, Li An and Li Mei. They will be assisting you while you and your friends are here."

 

The two women bowed when their names were called, though like Korra and Opal when they were introduced said nothing.

 

"Keep an eye on us, you mean." Korra muttered only for Asami to hear. Asami, who still had a hand on the Avatar's forearm, squeezed it to keep her from saying more. It would do them no good to insult the nuns because of Korra's unabashed comments.

 

"Thank you," Asami said, ignoring the evil eye Korra was giving her. "Of course, we wouldn't want to be freeloaders. We're willing to work for the food and lodging you will be supplying us with."

 

"What?" the Avatar was surprised by what she had heard that she couldn't keep herself quiet. "Work?"

 

"That seems fair, though you needn't do such a thing if you do not wish to." Jiao Xi Ci nodded, ignoring the Avatar's outburst. "But first, Li An," she turned to her aide and said, "our guests look filthy. Take them to the baths and lend them some clothing. After that, Li Mei, have one of the girls prepare them something to eat."

 

The nuns bowed once again. One of them, the curly-haired, brown-eyed one turned to Asami and said, "Please follow me, Miss Sato, Miss Bei Fong, and Miss Korra. The baths are this way."

 

They did just that, following the nun as they were led out of the main hall, through the courtyard and around an area densely populated by trees inside the compound. It was a quiet short walk, one that was inly broken when they arrived at the end of the small, forest path and to a wooden-fenced structure akin to a roofless house.

 

"This looks like an open bath." Opal commented, having been to such a place herself with her mother on one of their mother-daughter outings.

 

"It is," Li An replied. "Please, go on ahead. The water has already been prepared beforehand. I will fetch a change of clothes for you all and and I shall leave them in the bath's lobby."

 

With that she bowed and left the girls to fend for themselves. The trio not wanting to be caught outside and questioned by Li An, quickly entered the wooden structure.

 

The bath was _huge,_ made of wood, stone, and granite. It was divided into two halves: the dressing room where cotton and woolen towels were kept in stacks, wooden lockers lined in three columns along with wooden benches, and a sliding door that led to the second half: the main baths.

 

The main bath had a free-flowing water which emanated from a stream coming from the mountain and into the pool, then from the pool to another stream that led to the surrounding forest. Steam rose from the four corners that heated the water and filled the air with a calming aromatic aroma.

 

On the eastern side was a whole line of faucets, stools, and wooden basins. Lined along shelves hanging atop the faucets were a large array of unique soaps, oils, and shampoos that Asami and Opal could guess were made by the nuns themselves.

 

As the two humans stood, admiring the simplistic structure and the fruits of the nuns' labor, the Avatar had begun undressing herself without much preamble nor with making use of the dressing rooms and the towels, undeterred was she by the present company and with showing skin. After all, why should she be embarrassed? Her body had be honed by years of hard work; training under the guidance of the Four Elemental Spirits and the White Lotus.

 

"We really should teach Avatar Korra a thing or two about how the world _really_ works," Opal said to Asami. "She doesn't seem up-to-date with the customs."

 

Asami nodded, it was a good idea—one she had been juggling around her head. "For someone who is supposed to be looking over the world, she sure doesn't seem to know a lot about it. Then again, maybe it was the Four who had been supplying her with the information she needed _when_ she needed it."

 

The two joined the Avatar in the baths soon after that, though they did not go in without towels around their bodies. Their time cleansing themselves from their week-long journey was spent with quiet meditation (for Korra, though she did not go too deep into it), contemplation (for Opal who had begun planning on how to better educate Korra), and planning (for Asami who wondered which course would suit them better and get them to their destination faster). They only stopped bathing when they heard a knock on the wooden panels, followed by Li An's voice telling them she had readied their change of clothing and that she would wait for them outside to bring them to the mess hall.

 

It would, at this point, come as no surprise when Korra showed no love for the change of clothing she had been given and had no desire to wear it—though Asami and Opal could find no fault in the wardrobe which all three of them had identically been given.

 

The clothing was similar to what the nuns wore: an all white ensemble, though without the headwear. The tunic was as soft and comfortable. Surprisingly, it wasn't too hot to wear and allowed for a variety of movements. The pants weren't scratchy and itchy as well. So it really baffled Asami and Opal as to why Korra was making a fuss about it.

 

"It is not as comfortable as Alignak's clothes," was the answer, which Asami didn't really accept.

 

"You can wear your clothes again once we've got you safely back in Nia Bayou and once we are certain that people aren't on a lookout for someone matching your description." Asami said, taking Korra's old clothes before the Avatar could, knowing Korra would change back to her dirty clothing if given a chance. "You're the only one wearing this thing, you know. If you keep on wearing it, you're only making it easier for them to find you."

 

"Give me back my clothes, Asami," Korra made a move to retrieve them from Asami, only for the other girl to strafe left and have the Avatar almost run into the wooden divider. "I'm not kidding around."

 

"And neither am I," the Prodigy retorted, her face an unreadable mask of emotion.

 

"Asami has a point, Avatar Korra." Opal decided to interject lest this turn into another fight between the two women. "Please, for your sake, you have to listen to us and trust our judgment on these things. Tarrlok isn't fooling around, and after what you did to his secret hideout, I'm sure he's looking for some major payback."

 

"I can take him," the Avatar confidently replied.

 

Opal shook her head, and in a display of wisdom said, "It's not a question of whether you can or you can't, Avatar Korra. It is deciding if it is _wise_ to confront him or not. All three of us have a score to settle with that man, but it doesn't mean we should really seek out the opportunity to do so and throw ourselves head-first into danger."

 

Korra closed her eyes and ran her hand over her face in a show of agitation. "I can't believe I'm letting two humans talk to me this way. If the people of Nia Bayou learn of this..." a sigh, followed by, "Fine! You both should know, however, that when the time comes—and it will—I will have both of you wear something you are _not_ comfortable with."

 

* * *

The night was quiet and Korra couldn't help but appreciate the peace and tranquility it brought. It helped ease the constricting and confining feeling she got from the room she had been assigned with—a room that was, like every other thing in the Abbey was identical to the ones Asami, Opal, and the nuns were staying in; and the room she had sneaked out from.

 

The Avatar didn't know if she wasn't allowed to leave her room, and quite frankly, she doesn't really care. All she knew was that she couldn't bear to stay in there for much longer.

 

It was a small room with only one window overlooking the courtyard. It didn't have anything save for a small desk, a chair and a bed. And though Korra was used to living in solitude and she didn't care much for sophistication. Her hut was a simple one, after all. But the nuns were another matter entirely. She could hardly comprehend why the singular window was placed at the same exact spot as the other rooms (she was certain of that, she had seen Asami's and Opal's room, after all). Unless they intended to keep the nuns from running away—that was the sole purpose she could deem worthy for not having more windows to a room.

 

A wry smile escaped the Avatar's lips at that thought as she wondered how many had tried to escape this prison-like compound. Because, really, she found it hard to imagine why anyone would chose such a life.

 

A sigh escaped her as she looked up at the heavens towards the crescent moon. It would be a while before the next full moon rose to greet her, so she couldn't really blame the anxiety and agitation she was feeling as something being amplified by the silver orb in the sky.

 

Her meandering was only confined within the walls of the Abbey. She didn't really want her humans to worry if they decide to check up on her and find her missing from her room.

 

Her humans. It was surprising for Korra to easily feel some kind of inexplicable bond between the two young women. Surprising for her to call and label them as hers, though it was not out of some twisted and bizarre sense of _owning_ them like property. It was something akin to kinship. She didn't even realize she felt that way until earlier that day when she had almost attacked the nun who had taken hold of Asami.

 

_Is it right to grow attached to them?_ she questioned. Even with Alignak's words fresh in her mind, it was easy to misinterpret them. Though perhaps it wasn't the thought of giving a different meaning to the Elemental Spirit of Water's words but the parting that would come eventually once this whole quest was over that weighed heavily in the young Avatar's mind.

 

As Korra let her feet guide her, she found herself in front of the steps leading to the main hall. She stopped and stared at the hulking structure before her, wondering what it was that seemed different about it; what bothered her. It took her a couple of minutes to realize what her subconsciousness had picked up: the slightly ajar door and the flickering light that pooled through it.

 

The Avatar frowned. The nuns, she had found, were sticklers for rule and order. None in their congregation would leave a door ajar, nor candlelight burning. And Korra couldn't help but think that was especially true with her, Asami, and Opal around.

 

Korra tiptoed up the stairs and move as silently as she could close to the door. She used a bit of Vayu's gift of airbending to make herself lighter at the feet, the mark of the Elemental Spirit of the Air glowing faintly as she did so. Peering, she saw a figure sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, underneath the skylight close to the hall's small, circular, indoor pool, her stance that of one in meditation.

 

Curiosity sated, and not wanting to disturb whomever was in the main hall, Korra slowly and cautiously turned and left, taking an airbending leap that immediately landed her to the middle of the courtyard, closer to the pathway back to the dormitories, deciding her nightly walk was done.

 

* * *

The days and nights that followed were something new for the sapphire-eyed Avatar, though her solitary, nocturnal walks remained a constant, satisfying, and calming thing for her.

 

Her mornings were filled with helping the nuns run the Abbey—as per the agreement between Jiao Xi Ci and Asami. Granted, she was doing more harm than good, having no idea how to do some of these chores the human-way. Asami actually had to call her aside and teach her the 'proper' way of doing things so much so that in the end she was just asked to assist Asami and not do things by herself.

 

Afternoons were a little less annoying and were spent with Opal who had, it seems, taken the challenging task of tutoring Korra and educating her. The Historian's brand of teaching was so very unlike the ways of the White Lotus and definitely a lot less drawling than Bai Hu's. Opal taught her modern history and etymologies. She taught her culture and arts found around the world. Sometimes, Asami would join them and the lessons would center on social etiquette—something that had quickly and painfully became obvious was _not_ Korra's strong suite.

 

During that time, Korra found herself secretly amazed with how patient the two humans were with her. Even more patient than the people of Nia Bayou had been.

 

Night time was still her favorite though. It was the only time she had for herself. It was the only time she was allowed to do anything she wanted ( _except_ bending the elements). And during the nights, she found another constant thing: the woman meditating in the main hall. She didn't know who the woman was. After all, to her, all of them looked the same.

 

Several times, Korra tried to see any distinguishing features that could tell her who the woman was come morning. But every time she tried to get a better glimpse of her face, the candlelight would work against her favor and all she would see was shadows. And though it would have been easier to merely ask her name, the Avatar did not wish to be that forward, nor did she want to have anything more to do with the nuns. And so, there had been no confrontation between the two.

 

That was, until the fourth day of the Avatar's stay at the Abbey.

 

It started just like any other day. Korra was helping Asami tidy up the storeroom; the Avatar insisting on doing most of the heavy lifting. That was followed by the duo volunteering to refill the water jars with the water from the well (a chore that had Asami equally exasperated, worried, and amazed with how sneaky Korra could be at waterbending).

 

As soon as they were done with the chores, the Prodigy surprised Korra, inviting the shorter girl for a rendezvous. They ended up in Asami's room and had, up until Opal came looking for them (chastening herself for not searching her friend's room first for the Avatar), been working on increasing the capabilities of Asami's glove. Then it was off to another tutoring session with the young Bei Fong.

 

When Korra was finally given some time for herself, it was already way past the nuns' curfew. But, as always, she ignored it and went about her nightly walk.

 

It was as peaceful a night as any. The full moon was beautiful in the night sky, and with the lack of artificial lights, allowed for an even beautiful view of the infinite stars. With the fullness of the moon, Korra also felt the desire to waterbend—a common urge, as Alignak had told her once, for those blessed by the Elemental Spirit of Water's gift. "The Moon's Calling" she was told it was called. And for the Avatar, that urge was even stronger. She wanted to go to the shore and practice her waterbending forms, answer to the call of the Moon Goddess.

 

_Not tonight,_ she thought to herself and to the Moon Spirit. _Just keep it together, Korra. Focus on something else. Do it for Asami and Opal...to keep them safe._

To keep her mind off waterbending (which was easier said than done, after all, she could hear the ebb and flow of the tides from the not-so-distant shore and the gurgling of the stream as it travelled to the well), she continued to follow her usual path. She stopped by the pens that housed a variety of poultry and farm animals the nuns took care of and fed, and played with the baby turtle doves lazily swimming near the small, man-made pond, as well as the Goat Dog the nuns kept as a pet.

 

Soon after that (which really did nothing but make her yearn for her Spirit Animal and friend, Naga), she resumed walking and, as always, ended up at the steps in front of the main hall.

 

The doors were open once more and the candlelight dance through it. As she had done so in the past, Korra snuck a peek inside and was surprised to see the hall empty. Frowning, she eased the door further open and stepped inside.

 

The Avatar looked around, wondering why the nun was not meditating as she usually did. And then she wondered why she was even wondering about it. It was very much out of character for her. Humans had seldom—if never—interested her until she met a certain raven-haired girl.

 

Korra shook her head, willing herself not to think about Asami Sato as she walked further in the empty hall, stopping only when she reached the small pool glittering in the moonlight.

 

Hands in her hips, the Avatar looked up through the skylight and to the bright, silver orb in the sky. Her thoughts wandered as she got lost in the calming beauty of the moon, her face taking a content expression even as her whole body tingled with the desire to bend the water from the pool.

 

She was so lost in the blank state her mind had taken that she had utterly put down all of her defences and had failed to notice she was no longer alone. As the Avatar gazed at the moon, someone looked curiously at Korra.

 

"The moon is pretty tonight, isn't it?" the nun spoke, surprising Korra that she reflexively jumped back—too far back to be deemed humanly possible—and took on a defensive position. The nun, despite the impossible display she had witnessed, did not look as surprised and afraid as Korra had thought she would be. Instead, the human looked genuinely abashed as she apologised for surprising the dark-skinned guest saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

 

"I, uh—" the Avatar did not know what to say. Should she explain how she was able to jump several feet away from the pool? Should she say anything to get her out of trouble for being outside during curfew?

 

Again, the nun showed no sign of judging Korra in any way, nor did she look ready to reprimand her either. Instead, she smiled kindly, throwing the Avatar off for a second.

 

_That smile...it looks_ familiar. She _looks familiar. I feel like I have seen her somewhere before..._

The nun had bright, green eyes hidden behind the longest of eyelashes the Avatar had ever seen. The nun's countenance was one Korra couldn't help comparing to Asami, so very lady-like and proper. A pixie nose and neatly-trimmed eyebrows adorned her face, and her lips were naturally cherry-colored and had a hint of some kind of contained mischief in them. She was a couple of inches taller than Korra as well. Her milky skin, and the black, wavy hair barely concealed by the cowl she wore, accentuated her face's features. Though hidden by the robe's high collar, Korra could see that her skin wasn't at all unblemished. There was dark—almost burn-like scalds underneath them that made Korra wonder what could have caused such injuries—if indeed they were injuries and not some sort of skin disease.

 

"Who are you?" Korra found herself unable to contain the question, asking it in a whisper with her eyes glued to the woman's face, brows furrowed as her mind tried to comprehend why she felt that way.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nun replied, again looking abashed. "People have often said my mind is quick to wander, I guess they are right. I completely forgot to introduce myself. You can call me An Xiao Hai." she bowed.

 

"An Xiao Hai?" the name didn't ring any bells, but there was no surprise there. Korra, after all, could count in her hands the number of people she had bothered to ask the names of.

 

"Yes," An nodded, smiling. "It is strange to finally be talking like this, isn't it? I mean, I have noticed you peeking here every night since you arrived. I didn't think I would be given the chance to talk with you like this."

 

Korra felt her cheeks grow hot. _So she was aware of that!_

"I'm sorry," though embarrassed at having been found and learning that she was not as sneaky as she thought, Avatar Korra was glad she didn't stutter her words. "I didn't wish to disturb your meditations, and I didn't think it was proper. Asami told me not to bother your people, after all."

 

"My...people?" An tilted her head to the side. It was her turn to look confused.

 

"The nuns," the shorter girl clarified, speaking as though she felt she needn't have done so. _Was it not obvious that that was what I meant? Was it rude of me to say that? This is much harder than I thought, and much harder than Asami and Opal make it out to be._

The Avatar's explanation triggered an amused laughter from the human—one she had to cover her mouth for. Uncertain of the cause behind the laughter, Korra crossed her arms.

 

"Did I say something funny? I don't understand..."

 

"No, no. I just find it amusing that you would think of me as one of the Sisters of the Order." An replied. "I am not. I am a traveller taking refuge here, just like you, Avatar Korra."

 

What ease Korra felt speaking with An Xiao Hai disappeared the moment An called her by her title and name. Her back straightened as she faced the human, her defences kicking back in.

 

"How do you know who I am?" Korra growled the question, eyes burning with anger and suspicion. "I don't recall introducing myself as such...and I doubt Asami and Opal would either."

 

It seemed that An hadn't intended to let Korra know that she knew her true identity—that it was merely a slip of the tongue—as her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape, which she tried to hide behind her hand. But it was already too late, the Avatar was no longer in a friendly mood.

 

"Tell me!" Korra's fists and forearms were suddenly covered by a vortex of water. Asami and Opal's warning left forgotten as her mind cared only for her preservation and the safety of her companions. Her words were not a request either, the human knew that.

 

"Calm down, Avatar Korra," An said, hands raised in surrender hoping that it would appease the girl. "I mean you no harm. I only knew of your identity because of the markings you have. I saw them when you first arrived."

 

Korra did not know whether she spoke truthfully or not, but her distrust made her wary of the human and did no put her at ease. Korra also found it hard to believe that her markings alone would give away her identity. But she made note of that, and acknowledged that what her companions had suggested may not at all be pointless.

 

"You may find it hard to believe now, Avatar Korra, but trust me when I say that I would not want harm to come to you or to those you travel with." An went on. "Besides, if I had wanted to harm you, I would have done so before we have started our conversation."

 

"Then what is it that you want from me?"

 

"What do _I_ want? Is it not the other way around, Avatar?" her words confused Korra. But An Xiao Hai didn't let the younger girl interrupt her. She forged on, saying, "You were the one who kept coming here at night. I would assume it is you who have need of me."

 

Hands and forearms still swirling with water, ready to attack, Korra spat, "Then you.assumed wrong. I don't need anything from you."

 

An's face was suddenly coated in an unreadable mask of emotion. "Do not be so quick to dismiss things, Avatar Korra. Our paths did not cross without purpose. You seek a way back to Nia Bayou, don't you? A _safe_ way. I can point you in the right direction."

 

The expression on Korra's face darkened even further the more it was revealed that this woman knew too much. She wished that the Four Elemental Spirits were with her to help sort this out. Spirits, even the presence of Asami or Opal would have been welcomed as would be their insight.

 

"Why do you know so much about these things? Who told you?" the water vortex had crystallised into sharp-edged ice. There was no doubt the Avatar meant business now,

 

Still, An remained calm. It baffled Korra who found the human either brave not flinching in the face of death, or stupid.

 

"No one did." An replied. "At least not one who wishes you harm. I am certain you know this, word travels fast when you know how to listen to the voices of the Spirits."

 

For a moment, Korra lowered her offensive stance, though she was still far from relaxed. She looked quizzically at the human as she asked, "You can speak to them as well?"

 

An gave a small, sad smile. "No. But I can hear them. And the more you open yourself to the world, the more you will find that there are many of us who can listen to them and hear what they say."

 

"That's—" Korra wanted to say it was amazing, impressive even. But as her experiences with humans had been so few and were not all that good and impressive. Thinking of humans such as Tarrlok and that masked assailant she had fought with did not help change the Avatar's mind. And so, instead of continuing with what she was going to say, Korra just shook her head.

 

"Avatar Korra," An spoke. "There is much about this world that you _need_ to understand. So much more than what Nia Bayou had taught you. And you _must_ come to understand them. Go to Makapu—a fishing village a bit further east. You will find what you seek."

 

"And why should I trust what you say?"

 

"Those are not my words, Avatar Korra. The Spirits were the ones who told me to pass that on to you. Converse with them and you will know."

 

Korra frowned. She hadn't meditated and tried to commune with the Spirits since their escape from the Capital. Still, that doesn't mean that the Spirits couldn't speak with her if they so desired. And so, she wondered _why_ they would make use of this woman to pass that message on to her.

 

The sapphire-eyed, young woman was about to open her mouth to voice out that question, when she heard voices from outside the hall growing louder, as though the owners of those voices were arguing. She turned her attention towards the slightly ajar doors, curious of what the commotion was about.

 

She eyed An Xiao Hai, giving her a look that warned the human not to do anything funny, before she began to walk to the exit, stepping out of the main hall.

 

Immediately, the voices stopped as three sets of eyes turned towards the Avatar.

 

"Korra!" there was relief in Asami's voice when she saw the shorter girl. "There you are. You had us worried!"

 

"I'm...what? Worried? Why?" Korra asked, tilting her head to the side. "Did something happen?"

 

The second owner of the voice that was causing the ruckus—Opal—said in reply, "You weren't in your room. We thought something had happened to you."

 

Again, the Avatar asked, "Why? Didn't I mention I go out on walks around the abbey at night?"

 

"Yes, but you've been gone for _hours_." Asami didn't mention that she had, in that span of time as they wondered where she went, that she had worried Korra had ditched them again.

 

"No, I haven't." Korra crossed her arms. "I've only been out for an hour at most. True, I would have been back in my room a lot earlier, but the only reason I was still out was because of An Xiao Hai."

 

"Who?" Asami and Opal asked in unison.

 

"An Xiao Hai. She's that woman right over—" Korra turned slightly so that she was half-facing the inside of the hall. Her words trailed off and was left hanging when she saw no sign of the woman she was talking about.

 

Both Asami and Opal peeked inside the main hall, following the Avatar's line of sight. Confusion clouded their faces.

 

"She was inside just a couple of minutes ago..." Korra found the need to say. Then she turned to the nun Asami and Opal were with, the third owner of the chorus of voices she had heard arguing before (and whom she was not sure was, if it was Li An or Li Mei). "You know of her, don't you? The other traveller staying here who meditates at night often in this hall?"

 

Similar to the two other humans, the nun looked confused as well. After a short while, Li Mei replied, "I'm sorry, but I do not know of this traveller. The only guests staying with us is your group."

 

That was not the answer the Avatar was expecting. Growling in frustration, Korra said, "I knew it! That human was lying to me! When I see her again I'll make sure she pays for her insolence. Tell me then, who is she really?"

 

All eyes travelled from Korra to Li Mei as the nun replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about, Miss Korra. The main hall is always closed off at night. None of us go to the hall to meditate either. We do our meditations inside our own rooms, after all."

 

"Then who did I just meet?"

 

* * *

She was glad to have spoken with the Avatar, even for just a short moment, though she felt bad for lying to her.

 

_It couldn't be help._ At least, that was what she told herself. Even with those words, it still left a bad taste in her mouth. "I just hope she would listen to what I had told her. For all our sakes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The introduction of a mysterious character who--if you guys pay attention to what her name _means_ or translates into, you may have an inkling on who she really is.
> 
> Also, An Xaio Hai should not be confused with Tarrlok's named, female henchman in this story, Captain Xaio.
> 
> Anyways, that's all I have for now. I hope you all enjoyed reading!  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	19. Treacherous, Foreboding Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _While the Avatar and her companions escape the chaos of Republic City, the chess pieces of this fated game prepares to make their move._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cows of Apollo! I am _so_ sorry for the lack of updates these past few weeks. My beta and I had a bit of a confusion with the chapters I sent him and he ended up beta-ing this chapter last (he finished chapters 20 to 24 beforehand) and so I had to wait for him to finish.
> 
> Anyways, slightly long chapter for you guys. Hopefully I can go back to updating this right on schedule after that blunder. Again, thanks to all of you reading, bookmarking, subscribing, and commenting on this story!
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

There was a whole lot of noise, a whole lot of celebration, which was in complete contrast to what was actually going on outside the four walls of the compound.  Men and women, masks already off their face were cheering in-front of the hulking, mechanical structure, their fists pumping in the air. It wasn’t as if he could blame them. It _was_ a pretty big deal, especially when he heard what actually happened down at the Catacombs.

 

Still, knowing what was going on at the Dragon Flat Burroughs; the screams of death and destruction echoing amidst the chaos left a bad taste in his mouth.  But what could he do? He wasn’t being paid to help those people. He had his own problems to deal with.

 

And so, he just watched and listened like he always did.  He watched Amon and Hiroshi Sato inspect the damages the Spirit Bastille had sustained.  He watched as the two men conversed in hushed voices and made plans of fixing the machine; a conversation that seemed to have everyone quite interested. And he waited to be called by the leader of the Equalists to give his report.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they were able, the President of the United Republic of Nations and his entourage went to inspect the heavily damaged parts of Republic City. When he had heard that the underground cave-ins only affected the Burroughs, he was glad and thought that it meant fewer casualties. What awaited him at the site was a sight he didn’t think he could ever forget even if he tried.

 

It was undeniably and incredulously incomprehensible. President Raiko couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing, nor could he come up with a plausible explanation for what had occurred to one of the districts of his beloved capital. What remained of the Dragon Flats Burroughs was nothing more than a few teetering houses surrounding a _very_ large and _very_ dangerous sink hole.

 

The night was filled with howling cries from the people living in the Burroughs. Their grief was so deep that they didn’t even realize the President was in their midst. There were corpses crushed by debris from the houses and other establishments that had fallen. Peering over the large, gaping hole, President Raiko and his entourage could see corpses strewn about as well. It was, at that moment, when Raiko felt a pit opening in his stomach—a pit much larger than the one he stood before.

 

“By the gods…what happened here?” Raiko heard one of his cabinet members say, though he wasn’t paying much attention to them as he was to the scene in-front of him to know who it was that spoke.

 

Another one of his people asked, “How are we going to explain this to our constituents? How are we even going to fix this mess?”

 

“It would be quite problematic if they put the blame on us,” another spoke.  “Our ratings might drop! Investors might stop coming to the city if they think it dangerous.”

 

_Unbelievable_. President Raiko thought to himself as he overheard their conversation. Straightening up, he faced the members of his Chamber of Council. He looked somber and serious, his eyes held something fierce in them that they hadn’t seen since the campaigns.

 

“That is not our concern right now,” he told them, admonishing them. “Our focus should be in helping these people. Set up evacuation centers. Have someone begin planning for the survivor’s relocation. I want an investigation started as well. Call in Chief Bei Fong and the Commander of the United Forces.”

 

As President Raiko began issuing orders, all the Chamber of Council could do was nod their heads and say “Yes, sir!”. Whether or not they were ashamed of their earlier thoughts, the President did not know and did not particularly care at that moment.

 

“The United Forces? Why do we need to call on them?” the Water Tribes’ representative asked, baffled. “I think our police force and a group of volunteers can handle this.”

 

“Just a precaution,” Raiko replied. “To help with the investigation…”

 

“You don’t think this is an act of terror, President Raiko, do you?”

 

Silence was President Raiko’s reply. He did think that, but it was too early to voice such an opinion and cause panic. For now, he was going to label the disaster as an unfortunate accident.

 

* * *

 

 

“It is done,” Captain Xaio wasted no time reporting to Councilman Tarrlok. She then handed him a folder filled with pixelated images, along with pages of reports concerning the damages to the Underground Tunnels. “We’ve gathered all we can, Councilman Tarrlok.”

 

The Councilman took the folder from Captain Xaio’s hands and inspected its contents. His brows furrowed at the grainy images, wishing they were better. He couldn’t see Korra’s face in them, nor the faces of her companions. The only thing visible were the marks on her arms and forearms.  Tarrlok wondered if it would be enough. He hoped it would.

 

He then turned his attention to the reports, reading everything that was written and scrutinizing every detail. He wanted to make sure that everything in the report looked and sounded authentic. He _needed_ them to be.  The words that he had asked to be included jumped from the pages of the report, as did the evidences his people had planted to twist the truth into the version that suited his plans.

 

As Councilman Tarrlok quietly read the report, Captain Xaio felt anxious.  She tried not to think about the wrongness of her action—she didn’t even think the thudding of her heart, the beads of sweat dotting her forehead, the anxiety that bubbled within her core had anything to do with the morality of what she and her people had just done, because she was sure that was _not_ the case.  She chucked her nervousness on the fact that she was still waiting for the Councilman’s verdict.

 

After what seemed like forever, the Councilman nodded his approval and Captain Xaio found herself letting go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

“These seem to be in order,” Tarrlok said, arranging the files neatly.  “Where is the President now?”

 

“With the Chamber of Council in the Burroughs,” the Captain replied. “They’re inspecting the area, I believe.”

 

Tarrlok said nothing, merely dismissing the head of his personal army away with a wave of a hand. Relieved of her duty, Captain Xaio left the Councilman on his own, giving him one, final salute before she left.

 

As soon as the doors of his office closed, Tarrlok took a seat behind his desk, gingerly placing the folder atop his table. He wanted to have someone deliver the counterfeit report to the President at that very moment, but thought the better of it. Doing so might raise suspicion. After all, such thorough investigations and reports usually take time.

 

_Seventy-two hours_ , the head of the Great Republic University told himself, leaning further in his office chair.  _I will give it seventy-two hours before I give this report to Raiko. That should be enough. And, after that, the whole world will want that girl to pay for her ‘crimes’._

 

* * *

 

 

“The damages doesn’t seem to be too severe, though it is quite impressive it did get damaged to begin with.” Hiroshi Sato was finally ready to share his insights after thoroughly inspecting the Spirit Bastille. His brow was furrowed, however, a telling sign that all was not well.  “It’s hard to tell just by looking, however. What I can say is that this will push us back. We can’t use the Bastille like this. I’m not even sure if it will have enough for energy conversion.”

 

“I suppose we have to thank our lucky stars for that,” Amon sighed in relief. “Had I not been able to stop that girl sooner, we might have had to recreate the Spirit Bastille from scratch again.”

 

Hiroshi’s eyebrows shot up. “Girl? What girl?”

 

“A nuisance to our plans and those of our benefactor,” Amon replied dismissively as though he would not like to discuss the topic any further—which he didn’t.  Though he wouldn’t admit it, the Masked One feared that he may have killed the girl. Or that the Avatar might have died from the cave-ins, if not the explosion that caused it.

 

It would not bode well for him if the Avatar was, indeed, dead.  Though if he had any say about the matter and if anybody were to ask what he personally thought, he would prefer she was no longer in the realm of the living.  It would save them the trouble of having to deal with her again.  And Amon had a feeling she would come at them if she so much had a whiff of what they intend to do. Why his benefactor did not want to eliminate the girl was beyond him.

 

The Founder of Future Industries watched the man he called his friend.  He could tell Amon was hiding quite a lot of things from him, but he didn’t feel the need (nor the urge) to pry.  He wanted to keep the knowledge of his plans to a minimum, for both of their sakes and for his daughter’s as well.  Hiroshi, after all, did not want Asami to get caught up in his road for vengeance.

 

“How long do you suppose repairs would take?” Amon asked, opting to return to the most pressing issue.

 

“A while,” the Industrialist replied.  “We have to redo both the internal and external wirings and the plates.  And even then, we have to find a new source of energy to make this thing work again.”

 

Amon nodded.  “New Spirits.  I have to ask our benefactor about that.  For now, let’s focus on the repairs before _she_ comes to inspect our prize.”

 

* * *

 

 

The days that followed were the busiest, most hectic days of President Raiko’s political career, even surpassing the days of his campaigning around the United Republic of Nations or of all the various travelling he needed to do as a member of the diplomatic community.  It was understandable.  What happened in the Burroughs was the worst tragic event in recent history, after all. Hundreds were dead and billions worth of properties destroyed.

 

The bespectacled leader sighed as he took off his glasses and tried to rub the weariness off his face.  His elbows dug deep atop his paper-filled desk.  His shoulders slumped in defeat.  The recent meeting he had provided little to no answers and only offered to add more problems to his already growing pile.

 

Chief Lin Bei Fong was missing.  No one knew where the dependable woman was.  The last time people saw her was during the fall of the Burroughs.  It worried the President that something horrible might have happened to the woman, and though he wanted to send a search party for her, he couldn’t.  They were short on people.  His request for the aid of the United Republic Forces was still pending.  All he had gotten in reply from them was a sincere apology for the delay, followed by the words, ‘We will get back to you as soon as we are able”.

 

A frustrated growl rumbled deep within the weary politician when he remembered how rowdy his constituents had gotten.  They wanted answers, rallying in the streets in hopes of pressuring him to deliver it to them.  He was pressured, all right.  But there were _no_ answers.  He would need a _miracle_ for that, especially when the answers they sought were on the other side of an impossible-to-reach underground tunnel.

 

As he was trying to wrack his brain for a solution—a way to clear all the debris that led to the source of the explosion—he heard a soft knock, followed by the voice of his wife as she opened the door to his home office.

 

Buttercup Raiko, the United Republic’s First Lady, was a tan-skinned, black-haired, blue-eyed woman in her fifties.  She had a strong jaw and lips that seem to always be curved upwards.  Though wrinkles marred her features, it was easy to see the beauty of youth she once held. Usually wearing her hair up when in public, she decided that day to let it fall down her shoulders.

 

“Victor,” the First Lady called for her husband’s undivided attention, which he gave willingly, thinking that she was going to supply him with some distraction.  That was not the case, however, as she went on to say, “Councilman Tarrlok is here.  He wishes to speak with you.”

 

President Raiko’s brow furrowed even more than Buttercup thought was possible.  It was apparent that the Water Tribesman’s presence was unexpected and, currently, unwelcomed.  Not that she could blame her husband.  There was something about the man—about Councilman Tarrlok—that did not sit well with her, if she was being honest.

 

“Should I send him away?  Ask him to return some other time?” she asked.

 

“No,” the President sighed, putting on his glasses and trying his best to not look as exhausted as he felt.  “I doubt he will take no for an answer.  It’s best to simply get this over with.”

 

“Are you sure, dear?”

 

President Raiko smiled.  “I am.” Seeing the worried expression painted on her face, he added, “I’ll take a breather after I meet with Tarrlok.  I promise.”

 

Those words placated the First Lady, who nodded and left the room to fetch their guest.  Left alone, Victor began to clean up his desk, arranging the various documents properly and phoning their kitchen staff to prepare tea and bring it to his office. 

 

A second after he had finished that call, the door opened and Buttercup motioned for Tarrlok to enter.  As soon as the University Councilman was properly seated, she left, not the least bit interested in whatever discussion was going to occur as was always the case.

 

“What brings you here, Tarrlok?” the President went straight to the point.  “If this is about the Spirit Bastille Project, we can speak of that at a much later date…I’m rather busy with what has happened at the Burroughs.”

 

Councilman Tarrlok wasn’t deaf to the dismissive tone Raiko had used on him, but he chose to let that slide.  The President, after all, wasn’t going to feel that way about his visit soon.  Not with what he had with him.

 

“The Spirit Bastille isn’t what I came here for, Mister President.” Tarrlok said, doing his best to sound respectful.  “Though, it is the reason why I have come to learn some things regarding the…unfortunate accident in the Dragon Flats Burroughs.”

 

President Raiko raised a skeptical eyebrow at the other man’s statement.  Though it sounded important, he wouldn’t put it past the Councilman to make use of the Burrough’s disaster to make a pitch regarding that machine of his.

 

“Is that so?” was all Raiko was willing to say.  A hint of a challenge was audible.  As to what, exactly, that challenge was, it was open to anyone’s interpretation.

 

Instead of giving the President the satisfaction of a verbal answer, Councilman Tarrlok merely slid the folder he was carrying on top of the President’s desk, the documents skidding to a halt in-front of the man himself.

 

It was an unexpected gesture—and a disrespectful one at that as well.  But more than the feeling of contempt, Victor Raiko was curious.  He could see a couple of grainy images of… _a woman?_

 

“What is this?” came the predictable question, though President Raiko chose not to touch the folder and its contents.

 

“That is the report my people filed in regards to the underground explosions,” Councilman Tarrlok replied.  Before President Raiko could ask him the obvious question of _why_ he would have such interest over it, Tarrlok explained himself.  “As you may know, President Raiko, our Spirit Bastille was hidden in one of the rooms of the Catacombs.  I had my men try to reclaim the device.  Sadly, it was no longer there when they decided to relocate it to somewhere much safer.”

 

_So even our hope of a new source of energy has been dashed.  Will the problems of this nation ever stop?_   Victor Raiko sighed.  Another fleeting, yet recurring thought crossed his mind, _Perhaps running for presidency was not the wisest decision I have ever made._

 

“They didn’t leave empty-handed, however,” Tarrlok continued.  “One of our security systems were still working, even after all the damaged the underground tunnels sustained.  That,” he nodded at the folder, “was what they unearthed from it. A footage of the young woman behind the explosion.”

 

The interest President Raiko had on the documents presented to him doubled.  Immediately, he flipped open the folder and looked at the images with renewed concern and importance.

 

He couldn’t see what the girl looked like, but could tell she wore a strange ensemble.  He couldn’t even tell what she was doing.  The only significant and revealing thing about the girl was the marks on her forearms and arms.  They were strange markings, one he had never seen before.  Though, if he had to venture a guess, he believed them to be an emblem or symbol of an anarchist group or something of the sort.  He would have to appoint someone to check on that.

 

“Did your people’s investigation turn up anything about her?” President Raiko asked, eyes still trained on the photos.

 

“Nothing about her, though we did learn something interesting,” Tarrlok replied.  “Apart from the act of terror she had done, that young woman is also behind a series of disappearances.”

 

“Disappearances?”

 

The Councilman nodded before handing the President another photo.  This time, the President found himself looking at a couple of familiar faces.

 

“It appears she also has taken two of our most promising students and our very own Chief of Police as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

He crossed his arms, not bothering to hide his dismay.  It had taken much longer than he had anticipated for him to deliver his report.  He was not to blame, though. Amon had locked himself up, along with a couple of scientists and inventors, to discuss the Spirit Bastille’s repairs.  It was only hours ago when he was finally allowed to meet with the Equalists’ illustrious leader.

 

“You can rest easy, boss,” was the Agent’s opening statement.  “Though maybe not _too_ easy.  The Avatar is still alive, but we have Councilman Tarrlok meddling with things.  He seems to be up to something.”

 

The first bit of news regarding Korra’s well-being caused relief to the Masked One.  The latter part, however, chased that away.  And though Amon’s face was hidden behind his _kabuki_ mask, the Agent could tell the news was enough to raise the man’s eyebrows inquisitively. 

 

“Isn’t he always?” Amon sighed.  “Though I am quite curious what he has up his sleeves now that we have his precious Spirit Bastille in our hands.  Tell me, what kind of lie did he cook up this time?”

 

“He has found a scapegoat in the Avatar,” the Agent said, his tone bemused.  “My sources tell me that he had planted evidences—which he had presented to Raiko, himself—that had the President certain our Avatar is a part of some—” he made air-quotes, “‘—terrorist organization’. So now he is rallying to have people do the work of apprehending the Avatar.”

 

Amon frowned behind his mask, tapping the surface of the railings overlooking the expanse of the large warehouse (a boon from Hiroshi Sato) where the Equalists were all staying in. This particular mannerism was the only quirk that told the Agent of the Masked One’s agitation.

 

“And how, exactly, did Tarrlok manage to fool the President into thinking this?” there was a certain bite to Amon’s question.  “Raiko may be a condescending prick, but he is not one easily fooled even with a couple of tampered evidences.”

 

“He manipulated the security feeds, made it look like Korra really intended to blow up the underground tunnels. What’s more, he made it seem like our Avatar abducted three very well-known citizens of our dear Republic City: Asami Sato, Opal Bei Fong, and Chief Lin Bei Fong.  The two young women, of course, are currently traveling with the Avatar, and don’t have any clue as to what is being said about them.  As for Chief Bei Fong…well, I have my suspicions.  The Lieutenant is currently looking into her disappearance.”

 

“This is rather problematic…” Amon trailed off.  “If Hiroshi hears of this and believes what Tarrlok is saying, he might lose focus on the job at hand.  And if people actually decide to make the Avatar pay for what had happened, well, obtaining her for our own purpose and that of our benefactor might end up being a colossal task.”

 

“I figured just as much,” the Agent shrugged.  “I suppose it isn’t an exaggeration to say that our best bet would be to find the missing Chief of Police?”

 

“Help the Lieutenant,” Amon ordered without looking at him.  “Find Lin Bei Fong.”

 

The Agent saluted.  It was an obvious command—one he had expected as soon as news of the missing Chief of Police was shared.

 

“Anything else, boss?”

 

“Get me Hiroshi. He better hear this from me than from somebody else.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Lieutenant watched Councilman Tarrlok, keeping to the shadows like he always did.  He hated to admit it, but his amber-eyed subordinate was onto something when he mentioned that the University Councilman may know something about the Chief of Police’s abduction.  Tarrlok, after all, had the most to gain with Lin Bei Fong gone.

 

To say that Water Tribesman’s day was an interesting one was stretching the truth a bit.  If the Lieutenant was being honest, it was rather boring.  If not for the importance of this mission he had given himself, he would have just left the Councilman alone.

 

It wasn’t until night time came, when his subordinate had joined him, did Councilman Tarrlok did anything suspicious.

 

As much of an intellectual as Tarrlok was, never had the Lieutenant heard of the man ever visiting a bookstore.  And so, when they found themselves following the man into one of the bookstores in Downtown Republic City, both of Amon’s men couldn’t help feeling that they hit the jackpot.  That feeling only grew in intensity when, hours later, even when the bookshop had closed, Councilman Tarrlok still hadn't resurfaced.

 

No words were needed to be said between the two.  Much as both could not stand the presence of the other, they both understood what needed to be done.  And much as this mission they had found themselves in took precedence among anything else—spying on the journeying Avatar, included—they also knew they couldn’t rush blindly in.

 

And so they waited some more, and planned as they did.  When they saw Councilman Tarrlok leave the bookstore in the early hours of morning, the Lieutenant and the Agent set their plan into action.

 

They didn’t know for certain if Chief Bei Fong was somewhere inside the bookstore, but if she was, they were going to make sure she was rescued and would make her kidnapper pay.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know what was going on.  He _knew_ that the world outside of the borders of the Southern Water Tribe were populated with thousands more people, but he didn’t think he would actually come across a whole lot of them converging in one place.

 

Though not very knowledgeable when it came to the geography of the world, the young man knew that he and the Avatar’s pet Polar Bear Dog were in the capital of the United Republic of Nations.  They had arrived in that bustling city just a few hours ago, and although he did end up getting stared a lot thanks to Naga, nobody caused him any trouble.  Though he had an inkling that it was because of the gigantic, white fur ball he had for company.  As tame as Naga was, anyone not familiar with the Avatar’s beast would be intimidated.

 

He had let Naga’s nose lead the way, hoping the Polar Bear Dog’s familiarity with her master would make searching for the Avatar easier.  It was, after all, Naga who had pointed the way to the Capital to begin with.  How she knew, exactly, where the Lady Avatar was, he didn’t know.  Perhaps when he finally found his mistress, he would ask her to explain the connection between them.

 

The large crowd, he had found himself trapped in, was standing near the foot of a large building, in a large square whose only purpose appeared to be holding such a gathering as this.  There were dozens of bronze statues of important people, no doubt, surrounding the building that told the young man that the architecture in-front of him was not just any building.  A large dome acted as a roof, and four tall spires accentuated the corners.

 

The crowd was waiting for something—or someone.  Though his search for the missing Avatar was of great importance, the young man found himself waiting along with the crowd.  His curiosity getting the better of him.

 

After what seemed like a long time, the murmurs of the crowd intensified and soon it had transformed into a collective noise that was far too deafening for both the young man and the animal he was with.  There were the sounds of flashing cameras as well.

 

“Whomever we’re waiting for must be really important and popular, huh, Naga?” the young man turned to his furry companion.  “I wonder who it is…”

 

No sooner had he uttered those words did a group of well-dressed and notable-looking people arrive.  Though there were dozens of them, all eyes seem to be fixated at one particular person: a black-haired, mustached man wearing glasses, dressed in a crisp, brown suit.

 

The man left the company of his entourage and walked closer to the crowd, only stopping at the podium that was prepared for him.  The moment he stepped on the raised platform and fiddled with the microphone on the pulpit, camera bulbs flashed relentlessly.  Even though the young man was far from those carrying and using the cameras, he could imagine how dizzying it must be to have all of those lights focused and flashing on him.

 

_Not that_ that _will ever happen,_ he couldn’t help but chuckling.  This only made some of the people close by look strangely at him.  Even Naga seem to find his misplaced laughter weird.

 

The crowd hushed when the man tapped on the microphone to make sure it was working, and then began to speak.

 

“As you all know by now, the network of tunnels underneath the area surrounding the Dragon Flats Burroughs collapsed and caused a massive sink hole to appear, killing off hundreds of our citizens living within that area.  Their deaths—and the countless of injured—not to mention the billions worth property damage, had been regarded as consequences of an unfortunate accident.” The man began his speech in a somber tone and paused as he pushed his glasses up and let his words sink in to those who were listening.

 

An exhalation of breath—a heavy sigh—soon followed as the young man watched the man on the podium steel himself for what he was about to say next.

 

“After careful and thorough investigation, we have come to learn that what happened was _not_ an accident but an act of terrorism.”

 

A collective gasp rippled across the masses.  The sound of flashing camera bulbs mingled with the noise the man’s statement brought.  This went on for a good, solid minute.  Questions were soon shouted and demanded answers to.  Everyone who had gathered erupted in noisy protest and vocalized anger.  It was also then that the young man knew who the speaker on the podium was: the President of the United Republic of Nations, President Victor Raiko.

 

The President tried to hush the crowd; tried to calm them, gesturing for everyone to settle down for he still had more to say.  It took a while before they actually did, and even then there were still an audible noise from the multitude who have gathered.

 

“We already have a suspect in this heinous, act of terror instigated in our beloved city.” President Raiko went on, half-shouting at the microphone in-front of him to have his voice heard above the crowd.  “We don’t know who she is, or where she came from.  But it is believed that she is extremely dangerous.  I will have members of our police force distribute an image of this young woman captured from one of the surveillance systems to all of you.  If you have any information regarding this terrorist, then please do not hesitate to step forward.  Do not fear for your safety in doing so.  I assure you that we will do everything in our power to keep informants safe.”

 

As the President was speaking, men and women wearing the police force’s uniform began moving among the crowd, giving copies of the surveillance photograph President Raiko was talking about. Though the young man knew he had nothing to share with regards to this so-called terrorist, he took a copy of the said picture and looked at it with feigned interest just so he wouldn’t stand out and be thought of as suspicious.

 

It came as a surprise to him, however, when he realized he did—in fact—know who the young woman in the photograph was.

 

Though the quality of the image was poor, there was no mistaking the Avatar’s marking that was visible in the young woman in the photograph’s forearm and arms.

 

The young man’s face visible paled, his heart hammered in his chest.  Quickly, he looked around and made sure to act as inconspicuous as he possibly could, as he left the gathered crowd.

 

Finding his Lady Avatar had never been that much more important a quest as it was now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chaos was starting to blossom in the different parts of the world, from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation and the United Republic of Nations.  She could feel it; could sense it so clearly; and couldn’t keep the smile from blossoming in her features.

 

But as strong as the chaos was becoming, it was still not _enough_.  She needed more.  _They_ needed more. The Earth Kingdom had the strongest and most potent chaotic energy, as did Republic City thanks to the whole fiasco with the Spirit Bastille.  The trouble brewing in the Fire Nation, although small, could be of use as well.  Of all the remaining nations, only the Water Tribes remained difficult to manipulate.  But it was to be expected, the Avatar was borne into their nation after all.  Even with the Northern Tribes not aware of her existence, there was still a part of their culture that revered Raava’s personification.

 

But after much thought, she finally had a flash of brilliance—a way to spread chaos and dissent to the Water Tribes.

 

She eyed one of the representative of the Northern Water Tribe who was also a member of the Council of Chieftains and Elders who looked after the Avatar and her legacy.  Amongst all of the Elders, he was the one whom she knew she could use for her purpose.

 

“Unalaq, please wait a moment!” she hid, slinking further into the darkness of the night, as another man appeared from one of the larger huts in the village.

 

“What is it?” the man she had been observing—Unalaq—asked, he sounded like he would rather not be delayed, especially by the man he was speaking with. “I can’t stay and argue with you any longer than we already have, Tonraq.  I need to get to Harbor City before the ship leaves.  I don’t want to be stuck here any longer than I have been.”

 

From where she was hiding, she could see the other man—Tonraq’s—brow creasing into a frown.  There was something about what Unalaq had said that he didn’t like and approve of.  Likewise, there was an air of contempt and disapproval that oozed from Unalaq.  Whatever was going on between the two, it was hard _not_ to notice.

 

_I can make use of that as well,_ she thought slyly as she began to eavesdrop at the two men’s conversation.  Learning a lot of useful information in the process.  The more she listened, the more her plan for Unalaq evolved.

 

Once the two men left and she was by herself once more, bereft of company, the hooded woman couldn’t help laughing.

 

_I can’t wait for you to return home, Avatar,_ she thought gleefully.  _I have a wonderful present waiting upon your return._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things need to be said here:
> 
> First off, no first name was given to President Raiko and so I decided to follow his wife and name him "Victor"--which is more masculine than his last name (which is a common Japanese name for girls).
> 
> Second, I am already setting up the whole Water Tribes saga of this story with Tonraq, Unalaq, and the mysterious benefactor. It will, however, take several chapters more before Korra actually ends up back in Nia Bayou.
> 
> Third, I have set this story up so as to not follow the chronology of events in the prime/original LoK universe...because it is more interesting that way. ;D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Your thoughts are always welcomed on the comments/review section.
> 
> Until the next chapter, dream on; fly on!


	20. Beguiling Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Industrialist learns of what had become of his daughter; the Professor commissions for a new weapon; and the Agent makes plans of his own._

* * *

 

Hiroshi Sato staggered into his spacious study, his whole body tired and aching.  Working on such a humongous and monumental project as the reconstruction and upgrade of the Spirit Bastille was tiring, especially with how Noatak had insisted it be done before the month’s end saying that their benefactor would be arriving to check on the machine.

 

The Industrialist did not mind the challenge of getting the technology to work.  In fact, he _thrived_ in challenges and welcomed them.  Still, it didn’t mean he wanted to work on the hulking thing for days on end.  He had a company to run and maintain, after all.

 

As he always did during times of great stress and fatigue, the Future Industries CEO decided to give his daughter a call.  He was worried for her, after all, knowing about the explosions underground and the fall of Dragon Flat Burroughs.  At the same time, Asami’s voice had a way of energizing him and making him forget his troubles; her brilliant inputs and interesting stories were always a pleasant and welcomed distraction.

 

Thankful that he had a phone close by (as was a bottle and a glass of Red Dragon Whiskey), he took the receiver and began dialing his daughter’s dormitory phone.  All he got was the operator’s voice telling him that the connection could not be established. Hiroshi shrugged, it was a normal reoccurrence not to be able to connect the first time, and tried again.  And again.  He tried several more times with the same result.  Frustrated that the phone was not working—and blaming it on the explosions, as well as the poor service by the telephone company—Hiroshi gave up, but not before vowing to have his people focus on making their own brand of communication service, which would be better than the current one.

 

He contemplated for a moment on what to do next.  Though he wanted to speak with Asami, it was now out of the question to do so.  Granted, he could personally visit her, but it was late and his daughter was probably asleep already. Besides, after that bombshell President Raiko had thrown with his press conference, the entire city was in curfew.  And as much as he wanted to see and speak with his daughter, he didn’t want to get arrested for it.

 

In the end, Hiroshi Sato merely nursed his Red Dragon Whiskey as he reviewed the documents his secretary had left concerning his company.

 

_Tomorrow,_ he told himself just before he began working. _I’m going to give Asami a call tomorrow, and if I still can’t reach her, then I will just visit her and apologize for taking so long to check up on her._ He smiled to himself at the silent promise made. _How long has it been since I last saw my little girl?_

 

The next day, Hiroshi readied himself to work on his company.  He believed Noatak would understand, after all, Future Industries was needed and he didn’t want his competitors—especially Cabbage Corp.—to overtake him while he was out helping the Equalists. As soon as he was dressed and ready to tackle the day of corporate management that lay ahead, Hiroshi made true to his promise to contact his daughter.  However, similar to the night before, all he got was the operator’s redundant message.

 

“To Asami’s dormitory it is then,” he nodded to himself before calling his butler.  “Osamu, can you have the satomobile prepared? I want to visit Asami before I head to work today.”

 

Osamu, the plump, lazy-smiled, bespectacled Sato Family butler, appeared as his name was called, only to bow and nod at his employer’s request before leaving the room to do as he was told.  Within minutes, he returned to the Sato Patriarch’s study, informing Hiroshi that the car has been prepared and was awaiting him.

 

Hiroshi thanked and dismissed the butler before leaving his study and heading to out to where the car was idling as promised.  Quickly, as Hiroshi knew the day was going to be a long and busy one, he instructed the driver to take him to Asami’s.  The driver frowned, an expression Hiroshi did not expect the man to make, but chose not to question the reason for it as the man behind the wheel eased the car out of the driveway of the Sato Estate and towards the University Area.

 

What was meant to be a bonding moment between father and daughter ended up instead with Hiroshi completely flabbergasted and beyond himself with worry.  The entire dormitory building was completely sealed with bright-yellow, crisscrossed police tapes and by members of the police force themselves.

 

Quickly Hiroshi left the car even before his driver had parked it and made his way to a one of the police officers standing near the entrance of the building with as much haste as a man his age could muster.

 

“Did something happen? What’s going on?” Hiroshi demanded an answer failing to mask his anxiety.

 

The officer, who despite standing erect, looked at the CEO with boredom that could only come from one who has stood in the exact same spot for hours.

 

Still, even with how jaded the officer was, he still answered Hiroshi politely.  “Did you not know, sir? There was a shooting incident here a couple of days ago. We’re still trying to put the pieces together, but according to witnesses’ reports, a group of masked, armed men were firing at two young women.”

 

The officer’s words did nothing to quell Hiroshi’s worries and only served to multiply it tenfold.  His mind churned with images of his daughter hurt…or worse. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his skin, his pallor taking on a deathly hue—one that the police officer did not fail to notice.

 

“Are you alright, sir?” the officer had asked. One hand on Hiroshi’s shoulder, the other already taking hold of his radio, readying it should there be a need to call an ambulance for the older man.

 

“Y-Yes, I am fine,” Hiroshi lied, dabbing his face with a handkerchief. “The women, are they alright?”

 

The officer shrugged.  “We don’t know, sir. We’re still looking into that.  Are you sure you’re alright, sir?  You’re not looking well.”

 

Hiroshi was about to open his mouth and assure the younger man that he was fine when a much older and decorated officer stepped out of the building, looking disgruntled.  The moment the other officer saw Hiroshi, he perked up and immediately rushed to the Future Industries CEO.

 

“Mister Sato,” the officer greeted, extending a hand to shake Hiroshi’s.  Hiroshi met the man’s hands and shook it once.  “I’m glad that you came.  I was about to go find you.”

 

“Find me? I’m sorry, Officer Saikhan, I don’t understand. I only came here to speak with my daughter. She’s a tenant here.” Hiroshi was added a new thought for concern: what if they already found out about the Equalists and his connections with them and that the shooting incident the younger officer had spoken of was tied to the vigilante group.  He hoped it wasn’t.  _Knew_ in his gut that it wasn’t.  But it didn’t keep him from thinking of that all the same.

 

“That’s precisely why I was about to go look for you, Mister Sato.” The officer said, and then as an afterthought before going to the main point of his dialogue, added, “And it’s not just ‘Officer Saikhan’ now. It’s ‘ _Chief_ ’ Saikhan.”

 

The younger officer beside Saikhan, however, corrected the title by saying, “ _Acting_ Chief Saikhan” as though it was on reflex and looking at the man with scorn.

 

The acting Chief glared at the young officer.  “Yes,” he drawled. “It’s all the same, however. With Chief Bei Fong missing from action, President Raiko saw it fit to appoint me to hold the position. It would do us no good having that post vacant when a terrorist is running rampant within the city.”

 

“Yes,” Hiroshi drawled.  He knew about the so-called terrorist.  He was there during Raiko’s press conference and had received one of the photographs of the alleged perpetrator.  “I have heard about Chief Bei Fong missing and about this terrorist.  So tell me, what is it that you need with me, acting Chief? If it’s not too important, I would like to take my leave of you and speak with my daughter now.”

 

“I’m afraid that is impossible.  As I have said, your daughter is the reason why I was about to go look for you.” Saikhan barred Hiroshi’s path.  The expression he wore show that he did not like Hiroshi’s tone nor how he was referred to.  With a look that Hiroshi couldn’t place, Saikhan turned and said, “Perhaps this is something best discussed privately, Mister Sato. Please follow me.”

 

As a rule, Hiroshi had found that if a high-ranking police official mentioned anything about “talking privately”, it was almost-always _not_ a good thing.  And so the anxiety he was feeling—that bad feeling that had never left him since arriving at the police-tape-barricaded dormitory—only intensified further.  Still, he didn’t want to seem suspicious (than he already felt he was being), and so he nodded and followed the acting Chief of Police.

 

Saikhan led Hiroshi to a nearby police tent that was currently unoccupied.  There, he gestured for the Head of Future Industries to take a seat—an invitation Hiroshi took—before he delved into the heart of the matter.

 

“I’m not a man who dilly-dallies with things, Mister Sato,” Saikhan began.  “And, quite frankly, I don’t even know how to say it any other way than this: your daughter is missing.”

 

Hiroshi was stunned.  For a moment, he failed to show any kind of reaction, nor utter a sound.  Saikhan thought it was an offer for him to keep talking, to explain what had happened, and so he did.

 

“We arrived here with reports of a shooting incident and found your daughter’s room completely trashed.  The witnesses claimed the men who were after her were wearing strange getups, masks and some kind of armor.  They were also heavily armed.  I know this is a lot to take in, Mister Sato, but I would like you to tell me if you and your family have received any kinds of death threats recently.”

 

There was a loud pounding in Hiroshi’s ear.  He wondered what it was; figured it was his heartbeat.  He heard what the acting Chief of Police had said, but he couldn’t comprehend it.

 

_Why Asami?_ The question kept repeating itself in his mind along with his unceasing pleas to the gods to keep his daughter safe.

 

Being given nothing but a disbelieving stare and a deafening silence to his question, Saikhan tried to shake the other man from his stupor by asking, “Mister Sato? Did you hear what I had just asked? Mister Sato?”

 

“Y-Yes, I heard you.” Hiroshi shook his head, tried to clear his mind of the fearful thoughts that invaded it.  He would need to be forthright with the police, for Asami’s sake.  “No. I have not received any threats to my life nor my family’s life. I would have had Lin look into it if that had been the case. Tell me, did any of your witnesses say anything about the state my daughter was in when she fled?”

 

“No, they didn’t.” Saikhan replied.  “But they did say she wasn’t alone.  Another girl was with her.  And judging from the description of this girl, it was not Chief Bei Fong’s niece either.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to focus, and _definitely_ impossible to have anything done in his office when Hiroshi Sato was finally free to go about his day.  Numerous questions swirled in his mind.  Where was Asami? Who was that other young woman she was with?  Is she hurt, or was she safe? And if she was not in any danger, why had she not tried contacting him?

 

Similarly, he was told that her roommate and Chief Bei Fong’s nephew was missing as well.  He didn’t know what to make of that.  Was it merely a coincidence? Perhaps the Bei Fongs in the Earth Kingdom had asked Lin to bring their youngest back home without telling anyone about it.  That was, of course, a possibility.

 

He was so lost in his tumultuous thoughts that when Noatak arrived in his office, the Professor found the Industrialist’s hand hovering above a great number of  document that needed signing, a faraway look in his eyes. 

 

Hiroshi didn’t even realize that he had a visitor. He hadn’t heard his secretary inform him of Noatak’s arrival, nor did he hear the other man’s greeting. Thus he was surprised when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up and saw that it was his friend who had done so.

 

“Noatak,” Hiroshi cleared his throat and averted his gaze from the Professor’s as he began arranging the documents in front of him, frowning slightly as he realized he hadn’t signed a single one. “I didn’t hear you come in. Is there something I can do for you?”

 

Noatak shook his head, frowning as well as he took a seat opposite to Hiroshi.  “It seems that is a question I should be asking you, my friend.  I came here wondering why you weren’t with our people working on our project, though I suppose that can’t be helped.  I was so focused on what needed to be done that I forgot you had a company to run. I apologize.”

 

“I was going to have someone deliver a message to you, I just forgot with everything that has happened.” Hiroshi explained.  A sigh escaped his lips as he added, “I received a very disturbing news earlier today.”

 

“About what?”

 

A haunted look met the Professor. “Asami is missing, Noatak.  I was just at her dormitory. There were police everywhere.  They say there was some kind of shooting incident a couple of days ago there. Armed men were targeting my daughter—” Hiroshi cradled his head, the weight of those words were too much.  “—I don’t know if she is safe, or why people would be attacking her to begin with.  Did those people do so to get to me? Is this related to my business dealings? I don’t even know. I’m at my wit’s end and even the police are unable to offer much assistance.”

 

Noatak was hardly fazed by the news.  His calm and collected demeanor irritated Hiroshi, so much so that he wanted to punch the man.  But, of course, the Industrialist didn’t.  Instead, he questioned why his friend seemed uncaring about what had happened to his daughter.

 

“It is not that I don’t care, Hiroshi.  It’s only because I knew about what had happened to Asami.  That is why I am here.” Noatak responded, unperturbed by the tone Hiroshi had taken.  “Unlike our bumbling and idiotic police force, however, I have valuable information regarding that particular incident.”

 

Noatak’s words surprised Hiroshi.  He had hoped Noatak would know something, he just didn’t really expect him to actually know.

 

“Do you know where Asami is?  What has happened to her?  Is she safe?” Hiroshi had to keep himself from asking more question than he knew his friend could answer all at once.

 

“First thing first, Hiroshi. The shooting.” Noatak gestured for Hiroshi to settle down. “My brother’s men were behind it.”

 

Noatak said those words without much preamble that it took several seconds for Hiroshi to understand what his words meant.  He seethed with the new-found knowledge, and bellowed, “Tarrlok?  Why would he attack my daughter?”

 

To answer the CEO’s question, Noatak took from his pocket a cassette tape.  “This was taken from the audio surveillance we had set up in the Garage.  It’s a recording from that night when someone snuck in.”

 

“What does that have to do with my daughter?” Hiroshi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms with a huff.

 

Handing the tape to the Head of Future Industries, the Professor replied, “Everything. Just give this thing a whirl.  You’ll see.”

 

It was such an ominous thing to say. Ominous _and_ curious.  But it was something connected to Asami, and so Hiroshi took the tape and inserted it into his player.  Quickly, he played its contents, keeping silent as he listened in.

 

_“Well, well, well, this is a rather big surprise.”_ Hiroshi _knew_ that voice.  There was no denying the fact: it was Councilman Tarrlok speaking.  _“When I was told there were intruders, I did not expect them to include the two of you, Miss Sato, Miss Bei Fong.”_

 

Hiroshi gasped.  He couldn’t believe what he had just heard Tarrlok say.  He looked at Noatak, hoping for an explanation, but Noatak placed a hand over his lips—a gesture that told Hiroshi to keep quiet and listen.  And so whatever questions—and there were plenty—he had, he kept to himself.

 

_“Pray, tell, who is this other young lady?  Is she a student here as well?”_

 

There was a moment of silence.  Asami, Opal, and whomever this third person Tarrlok had spoken of was, had chosen not to answer.

 

Of course, the Councilman didn’t appreciate that.  The way he spoke afterwards hinted of such.  _“Keeping silent, are we?  Well then, let’s move to another question you might find the need to answer: what are you doing here, trespassing?  Did you come to catch a glimpse of the factory?  Perhaps you desired to show your friends the things you, yourself, had seen down here, Miss Sato?  Do enlighten me.  It would be, after all, a shame for the University to lose two of its most promising students.”_

 

Hiroshi leaned closer to the audio player, intent to hear what his daughter’s answer would be.  He was disappointed and miffed, however, when he was met with a loud static that made it impossible to discern what happened next.

 

He looked at Noatak, who explained, “That’s all we managed to rescue from the surveillance system.  Whatever else was there had been deleted.”

 

The Sato Patriarch slammed his hand over his office table, eyes ablaze with fury.  “It doesn’t matter!” He grabbed the nearby phone receiver, “I am going to give the acting Chief of Police a call. Inform him of Tarrlok’s involvement in this.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the Professor’s voice was icy that it stopped Hiroshi in his tracks, confused.  “No one will believe you, even with that tape.  In fact, you would only be putting Asami in a much deeper trouble than she’s already in.”

 

“Then what do you expect me to do, Noatak?” it was hard for Hiroshi not to be angry.  “Your brother knows where my daughter is, what has happened to her.  I can’t just turn a blind eye!”

 

“Patience, friend.” Noatak replied, still calm.  “Tarrlok _will_ get what is coming to him.  But we need him for now.  We must continue with this charade for a bit more.”

 

“You’re joking,” but even as the Industrialist said that, he knew the Professor was very serious about this matter.

 

Instead of continuing with that particular topic, Noatak shifted gears and took out from the suitcase he had with him, a blueprint.  “I need you to focus in making this first, Hiroshi.”

 

“You want me to work while my daughter is in danger?” Hiroshi was incredulous.

 

“If you want to be able to rescue her, then yes.” The Professor replied, unwavering.  “We will make use of this to put Tarrlok in his place.”

 

The Industrialist frowned, but took the blueprint and looked at it.  It was another glove, though the use it has was far different and more deadly than the ones they had in their possession.  It was incredible how Noatak would come up with such a design, though there were quite a number of mistakes here and there.  It was also quite frightening what goes on in that man’s mind.

 

“Make this and I can assure you Tarrlok _will_ pay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their overnight stint had been a bust.  Not only had they been unable to find hide nor hair of Lin Bei Fong, they were not even able to get far in finding the entrance to whatever secret the bookstore the sleazy Councilman Tarrlok had.  They _knew_ there was a secret to the bookstore—be it a secret room, a hidden passageway that led to who-knows-where.  After all, Tarrlok would not have made his way to that particular bookstore in such a suspicious time and manner, and stayed in there for so long if there was none.

 

And yet, even when he and the Lieutenant had combined their resources—be it in the form of their means and  knowledge—they could not uncover the how and the where of this secret.  The Lieutenant was fearful of what Amon might do or say for such a failure.  The Agent?  He was more worried about his paycheck.  It was true the Masked One had a temper, but there was nothing Amon could do to him that would make him shake in his boots.

 

Well, there was _one_ thing, but the golden-eyed Agent would rather not think about that.  He would rather think Amon still needed him.  And if not, he could always work for someone else—someone Amon couldn’t touch.  He already had a back-up plan for that.

 

* * *

 

 


	21. A New Destination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With the conversation she had with the mysterious woman still fresh in the Avatar's mind, the Historian makes a suggestion that alters their plans._

* * *

 

Avatar Korra was still in a bad mood the next morning.  Her face had taken on a perpetual scowl that mirrored and rivalled Lin Bei Fong’s ever since she found out that there was no woman by the name of An Xaio Hai currently taking refuge in the Abbey.  Her grumpiness caused a lot of the nuns to steer clear of the Avatar, and had left Asami and Opal with no other choice but to appease the dark-skinned deity lest their hosts finally get fed up with Korra’s mood swings and have their stay cut short.

 

Getting Korra to brighten up, however, was not an easy feat. Especially since she was more frustrated with herself than at anyone else in particular.  Well, anyone besides this so-called An Xaio Hai—whomever she may be.

 

“I should have been able to tell she was lying,” it was not the first the Avatar had lamented to her.  “I _knew_ something was…off about her, but I just thought…” A sigh followed those words, keeping the sentence unfinished.

 

Yet, despite how many times Korra bemoaned how easily she was fooled, Asami nor Opal didn’t know what the whole story was.  They were told that the Avatar had seen the woman all the time during her nightly walks, and that Korra had been intrigued by her, but what exactly the two talked about for what seemed like _hours_ (though Korra continued to deny she was with that woman for that long, despite the evidences presented to her), neither human were told.  Not that either of them had asked.

 

Well, up until Opal had done that moment as she and Korra tended to the animals.  Or rather, while _she_ tended to the animals as Korra continued to sulk.  Even the animals were being wary of the Avatar and her foul mood for Korra to be of actual help.

 

“What did she tell you exactly to get you into such a temperament?” Opal had asked. Even though she had asked that, the Historian was certain the mysterious woman Korra had met didn’t disrespect her in any way.  If that had been the case, she was certain the woman would be nothing more than a smudge on the earth and the main hall where they had spoken with each other nothing more than mere splinters.

 

“It’s not what she said that bothered me, Opal,” Korra sighed. She had hoped she needn’t explain it to the other girl.  “It is the fact that I was fooled into considering her words…into letting my guard down even when I had noticed something was wrong and had threatened her.” The Avatar closed her eyes and mused, “I think it was because of her face.”

 

“Okay…” Opal had to stop what she was doing—which was throwing feeds at the chickens—at having heard what Korra said.  She smirked, and before she knew it, had begun teasing the other girl saying, “I didn’t think the Avatar would be so easily distracted by a beautiful face. Whoever that woman was, she must’ve been quite the looker. I have to say, I’m kind of offended that Asami and I don’t seem to have that effect on you.”

 

“W-What?” Opal watched as the Avatar’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  Her face began to redden as she began to stutter her words, which was so unlike the Avatar Opal had pictured when she first read about the said being and had met her for the first time.  “N-No! That’s not it!”

 

The Avatar’s reaction only encouraged the teasing smile Opal was wearing to blossom even further.  She momentarily stopped what she was doing, turning her full attention to Korra before she continued on joshing and asking, “No, we do have that effect on you? Or, no, we’re just not that pretty enough?”

 

“T-That’s—” by that point the Historian was certain she could, literally, see steam rising from the Avatar’s reddened face.  “Why are you even asking me that?  Look,” Korra shook her head, trying to compose herself and steer the conversation to something she was more comfortable with.  Opal let her. “I was just saying that she looked so _familiar_.  I feel like I’ve seen her before, and recently too.”

 

“Still, if her face made an impression on you, I can only assume she really was beautiful.” Opal stated, though at her statement the Avatar shrugged nonchalantly. “Just tell me the truth, Avatar Korra, is the reason why you’re avoiding telling us what she told you was because you were so busy admiring her that you didn’t actually pay attention to what this woman was saying?”

 

Korra groaned.  “I don’t understand why you keep bringing up the possibility that I was attracted to that woman.  I wasn’t. And just so you know, I _was_ paying attention.”

 

Even though Opal had a perfect answer to the Avatar’s dismayed question, she chose not to follow that particular trail of conversation.  Instead, she focused on what was truly interesting at that moment.

 

“So, what did she tell you?” Opal asked as she resumed feeding the animals.  From the corner of her eye she saw Korra shrug.

 

“For starters, that woman knew who I was. She knew I was the Avatar even though you and Asami had me wearing this stupid thing,” at those words, Korra looked dejectedly at the robe she was wearing, then glared back at Opal.  “Really, if that woman was able to tell who I was even when I am wearing this, then what’s the point? I would rather go back to wearing my own clothes than this.”

 

“What else?” Korra’s huffed at her words being dismissed like that, even though she could see the look of concern on Opal’s face. “Surely you didn’t waste all those hours with her just going back-and-forth about being the Avatar…though I can actually picture you doing something like that.”

 

 _Is this human really trying to get on my nerves? Did I do something to warrant all these teasing?  She_ is _teasing me, isn’t she?_ The Avatar found herself wondering, still unaccustomed to the way the humans outside of Nia Bayou interacted with her.

 

“I wouldn’t do something like that. You and Asami told me not to.” Korra crossed her arms, her chore completely left forgotten and it didn’t seem like she would remember it any time soon. “Although I did use my waterbending to threaten her into telling me how she knew about me.”

 

“Oh, so that’s why your sleeves last night were wet,” Opal remembered that curious stain that was on the Avatar’s right sleeve.  She had guessed—and Asami did as well—that Korra was practicing her bending in secret and not using it to possibly scare the living daylights out of another person.

 

Korra nodded, and knowing that she might get in trouble for harming another human (regardless if the other human was an enemy or not), the Avatar quickly added, “I didn’t get to harm her though. She kept saying these strange things and had me believing that she could commune with the spirits as I could.”

 

“And can she?” the interrogation went on.

 

Another shrug from the Avatar.  “She said she couldn’t talk to them as I could, she could only hear them and had wanted to pass a message over to me…as if I needed someone to translate the spirits’ words for me.  I _can_ do that for myself.  I _am_ the Avatar: Master of the Four Elements and the Bridge Between Human and Spirits.”

 

Korra puffed her chest as she spoke of her title and responsibility.  And even though it was an impressive title—and Opal was in awe of the Avatar already—she couldn’t help rolling her eyes at how frequent Korra spoke of herself that way.  Her eye roll was lost to the darker-skinned girl who had went from dismissing their chore to playing with the stray dog the nuns had adopted.

 

“And what did the spirits say?” Opal had to repeat the question twice before Korra took her attention away from the shaggy dog.

 

“About what?”

 

“About what the woman said.” Opal was surprised she had to expound the question.  She stared, disbelieving, at Korra as a thought—one she voiced out—entered her mind.  “You _did_ ask them about her, right?”

 

The Avatar looked blankly at the Historian, as though she was trying to make sense of what the other girl was saying.  It took a while before Korra blinked and her mouth took an ‘o’ shape.

 

“Oh,” was what came out of her mouth next.  She gave a nervous laugh, scratching her cheek as she said, “I did not think of asking the spirits about her.”

 

Opal did her best not to face-palm at the Avatar’s answer.  “Korra…you should have checked with them first.  When was the last time you actually spoke with them?”

 

Korra looked at anywhere _except_ the Historian.  “Um…a while?  With everything that has happened, I hadn’t had the time to.”

 

“Then would this not be a good time as any?  I’m sure they can help you get out of the mood you’ve been in.”

 

* * *

Avatar Korra couldn’t believe someone had to tell her the logical course of action to take, especially if that had something to do with talking with the spirits.  She should have been the one to come up with that!  It should have been a reflexive action for her!  It was a part of her, after all.

 

To have a human suggest it to her—even if it was someone she considered an acquaintance, maybe even a confidant—still struck her pride a bit.  It made her feel that the suggestion somehow painted her in a light of dependence.  Much as that was already the case with how she needed both Asami and Opal to get back to Nia Bayou, Korra didn’t want that fact reminded to her in other areas of their journey.

 

She wanted to be in some semblance of control; wanted to be someone her human companions could depend on.  And _maybe_ —though Korra would _never_ confirm or deny it—she missed being revered.

 

Still, no matter how wounded her pride might have been, she heeded the words of the Historian, going to her own room to converse with the spirits.

 

The moment she sat in a lotus position, closed her eyes, touched both of her knuckles together, and let herself reach out to the spirits, the markings of the four elements began to hum and glow with power, despite being hidden under a thick layer of clothing.  Before long, her entire body was emitting an otherworldly light.

 

In her mind’s eye, she was already in the plane between the human and spirit realm and she was glad to be able to connect with them much easily this time around.

 

Unlike the many times she had done so in the past, this particular connection was different.  Even though she knew she was in the same place she always ended up in, it wasn’t as vibrant as before.

 

The colors were dull and diluted.  The music she always loved hearing that was unique to her meditation and communion with the spirits was inaudible.  The entire plane of existence seemed to be in mourning.  And Korra couldn’t pretend not knowing the reason behind it.

 

 _The Four Elemental Spirits…_ there was a pang in her heart, and emptiness that never really went away since losing Alignak and the others.  _They are feeling the loss as well.  No matter what they have told me, they are still gone…_

 

She looked around, searching for any spirits that may be kind enough to speak with her.

 

Korra was not a deluded fool.  She knew not all of spirit-kind loved the Avatar.  She knew there were evil and dark spirits that roamed and preyed on the weak—be it the weaker of their kind, or of humans.  And so she had to be careful.  She had to reel in the negativity that was in her heart and mind, lest she attracted the wrong crowd.

 

The Avatar patiently—or tried to be patient, at least—wait for any spirit to come to her summons.  But no matter how long she waited, there was hardly any signs of the spirits.  Those that did show themselves were too cautious to even come close to her.  It irritated Korra, but she knew she couldn’t do anything about it. Forcing a spirit to speak—especially in a way that demanded them to—was _never_ a good idea.  It was something she had learned early on when she had managed to get a lesser Wind Spirit angry.

 

“Come on,” she all but whined when her patience had run thin.  “I just need a little bit of your time!”

 

But the spirits were all acting wary of Korra.  As though they did not recognize her.  A part of Korra wondered if that was because Alignak and the others were not with her.  For a moment, the Avatar shook that thought away. She needed to focus on one thing at a time.

 

Just when Avatar Korra was about to give up—planning to try again at a later time—one of the spirits, a light spirit—a small, chubby-looking, yellow spirit with twin leaves on its head—ran towards Korra.

 

“Korra, please wait!” the light spirit called out, its voice similar to that of a bubbly child.

 

 _Finally!_ The Avatar let go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She knelt down to one knee as she wait for the spirit to get close to her.  When it reached her, it climbed up her leg and unto her knee. 

 

“What took you so long, little one?” Korra know she shouldn’t complain, but she _did_ wait an awfully long time for any of the spirits to answer her call.  That alone was worth an explanation.

 

“I’m sorry,” the light spirit apologized, looking abashed.  “I tried to contact you sooner, but there is something strange going on in the Spirit World…” the spirit trailed off.  It shook its head and opted not to finish its sentence.  “That can be dealt with some other time.  You came here for a reason, Korra? Is there something you need help with?

 

Though the Avatar wondered why the light spirit was shaking something that seemed so problematic about their world off, she decided to respect the spirit’s decision and instead told the little light spirit of the events the previous night.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami did not expect to see her friend, in the barn, doing a chore meant for two people.  Her brows furrowed as her bright, emerald eyes scanned for the wolf-tailed girl that was _supposed_ to be helping Opal care for the animals and found no sign of her.  With a sigh that ruffled the strand of hair that had fallen on her face, the Prodigy made a detour towards her friend, carrying with her the basket of fruits and vegetables freshly picked from the gardens.

 

Once inside the barn, Asami wasted no time in saying—almost begging with the way she spoke, “Please tell me Korra didn’t ditch you and had you working here by yourself.”

 

The sudden appearance of the young engineer surprised Opal who, up until that point, had been humming a happy tune to herself.  In her surprise, she almost dropped the bag of feeds she was holding.

 

“Asami!  _Geez_! Do you have to scare me like that?” Opal clutched the middle of her chest, willing her galloping heart to return to its normal rhythm.  “How long have you been there?”

 

Asami raised an elegant eyebrow.  “I just arrived and I had just asked you a question as well.  Where is Korra?”

 

“Korra’s fine,” the History, Arts and Literature major waved a hand as if to dismiss what she had mistakenly thought was a question laced with concern.  “She had something to take care of.  Avatar business.”

 

“Avatar business?”

 

“Yeah,” Opal resumed with her chore as Asami took a step back from the Turkey Duck that had taken interest in her.  “About the woman she had supposedly met last night. Our dear Avatar Korra’s off meditating in her room, validating what she had been told with her spirit friends.”

 

Asami puckered her eyebrow as she looked over at the rows of dormitory buildings and to the one she knew had been lent to the Avatar.  “How long has she been at it?”

 

“A while,” the Historian dusted her hands and straightened up, an accomplished look on her face at having finished her daily chore.  She then turned to face Asami and caught her still looking morose over at the dorms. “It so happens that it slipped her mind that she could communicate with the spirits and clear things up with them. I guess Avatar Korra had a lot on her mind, but hopefully this will lift her spirits up a bit.”

 

“Or get her to obsess over it some more,” Asami sighed.  “You know this could become a problem if she suddenly decides to search for whomever it was she met last night. This could get really complicated, really fast.”

 

“Well, you can’t really blame her,” Opal said as she placed the bag of feeds back to the cabinet where the nuns kept it. “We were the first outsiders who knew about her. And just when she thought we were the only ones outside of Nia Bayou who knew, people started popping up that could tell who she was and what she could do. Add to the fact that those people want to do her harm? Well, we’re just lucky she’s not strong enough to go to her full Avatar State and have the entire world wiped out. Not that I think she would do that considering who she is, but…it _could_ happen.  The Avatar _could_ do that.”

 

 _Not Korra, though_. Asami was sure of that thought.  Even when push comes to shove, she felt with absolute certainty that Korra was not going to do anything that would put countless of innocent lives in danger.  At least, not the Korra that was traveling with them now, showing a bit of humanity.

 

“And what if she does decide to find that woman?” the Prodigy found herself asking, turning to face her friend.

 

“Then we drag her to the opposite direction of where she thinks the lady is,” Opal’s tone was one that said it was the most obvious thing to do.  “Unless Avatar Korra is back to her full power, we’re not going to let her get into any kind of trouble.  Isn’t that one of the reason we came with her?”

 

* * *

 

“I haven’t met someone that matches your description, Korra,” the light spirits said, cocking its chubby head to the side.  “As far as I can tell, you’re the only person we can communicate with.  Although…”

 

“Although, what?”

 

“There is a human. A child.” The light spirit spoke tentatively, hoping that its words would not upset the Avatar.  “She could speak with us as well, much like how you could.”

 

Korra’s eyebrow shot up, her eyes widened.  This was news to her.  “A child who can commune with the spirits? Who is she?”

 

“A member of a nomadic tribe. A descendant of the last of the Air Nomads. I don’t know what she is called, but I can tell you where to find her.”

 

The Avatar crossed her arms.  It was tempting to find this child. She was curious about her ability. _And maybe she knows who that woman was._ But the thought of postponing her return to Nia Bayou did not sit well with her. She didn’t even think it would sit well with her human companions.

 

And so, Korra shook her head.  “Maybe some other time. I have to return to Nia Bayou and figure out what Alignak and the others meant by their parting words.”

 

“I don’t know if you already have a plan, Korra, but from where you are right now, Makapu would be the most ideal way to go. That way, you can take out two birds with one stone!”

 

“Two birds with one stone? I don’t understand what you mean…”

 

“There is a ship that travels from Makapu to the Southern Water Tribes.” The light spirit explained. It always amazed Korra how much these kind of spirits knew about the human world. “You can take one from there and you will be homeward bound.  Not only that, but the child I spoke of? Her family is currently in that village as well.  See? Two birds with one stone!”

 

“Makapu Village, huh…” the Avatar thought about it.  And as she was thinking of it, she remembered the words of the mysterious lady.  She too told her to head for that village, promising of a quicker way home.  It couldn’t just be a coincidence. 

 

Korra eyed the light spirit who looked at her with concern and asked, “Is there something wrong, Korra?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just…that woman I had asked you about, she told me to head for Makapu as well…I’m finding it hard to believe this could just be a coincidence.”

 

The light spirit shook its head fervently, causing the twin leaves on its head to bounce and jiggle around.

 

“Not a coincidence, Korra.” The light spirit said.  “There is no such thing as a coincidence.  There is only the inevitable.”

 

* * *

 

 

Afternoon had rolled in, and still Korra had not emerged from her room and from her meditation.  Neither Asami nor Opal knew if that was a good thing or not.  Neither of them thought of checking up on the Avatar as well, for fear of causing her to lose her concentration.

 

And so, after lunch with the nuns, Asami and Opal decided to use their time doing something productive.  The latter tinkering with her Shock Glove, while the former writing in her journal.  The two friends worked in companionable silence with Opal occasionally humming the tune that was stuck in her head.

 

That peaceful and tranquil working environment, however, was shattered when the door flew open with such force that it shook on its hinges. Asami immediately bolted upright, her right hand equipped with the Shock Glove she had been tinkering with. Opal, likewise, stood and had grabbed the closest, most menacing thing she could use as a weapon: a broom.

 

It took seconds for them to realize they were _not_ under attack and that it was only Korra who had burst into the room, saying, “Pack your things, humans. We’re leaving.”

 

Korra was about to say more, but stopped when she saw the looks on both of the humans’ faces. Instead, she asked, “What is up with you two?”

 

“Could you—both of you—” Opal said, glaring at Asami as well, “—stop doing _that_! You’re going to give me a heartattack before this day ends!”

 

Opal slumped down on her chair, the broom she had taken for a weapon clattering on her feet.  Asami, on the other hand, was giving the Avatar the most disdainful look she could muster.

 

“What?” Korra asked again as she stepped into Asami’s room, foregoing the notion of closing the door behind her.

 

A sigh was all Asami could muster in response as she flicked the Shock Glove’s buzzing energy off and took it off her hand.  She didn’t even bother to tell the Avatar to close the door as did it herself.  When neither of the two girls did anything to prepare for the journey, Korra crossed her arms, pouting.

 

“Why are you both dilly-dallying?” she asked.  “Hurry up and pack.  We’re leaving. Now.”

 

“Why?” Opal asked.

 

At the same time, Asami looked intently at Korra and asked, “What did you do?”

 

Korra looked from Asami to Opal and back again.  She didn’t understand why they needed to ask those questions, especially Asami.

 

“You didn’t do anything that would make the nuns kick us out, did you?”

 

“What? Of course not!” Korra huffed. “I just finished my conversation with the spirits.”

 

“Oh?” that got Opal to perk up and be more invested in the conversation.  “What did they say about your mysterious lady friend?”

 

“She’s not my friend,” Korra was quick to say.  “But the light spirit I spoke with did agree with what that woman wanted me to do.”

 

“What she wanted you to do?” Asked Asami. As she voiced that question, she hoped it wasn’t something stupid or dangerous…or both.

 

Instead of explaining herself, Korra merely told the two of her plans and their next destination. “We’re heading for Makapu Village.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Makapu Village is the trio's next destination...though it would be a slightly different Makapu than what was in the ATLA Universe.
> 
> Anywyas, thoughts about the story so far? I would like to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Until the next chapter (next Tuesday), dream on; Fly on!


	22. The Avatar's Steward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The young man, hot on his mistress' trail, finally finds the one whom he seeks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow...I am thankful for everyone who is supporting this story of mine. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying it. I hope that you will continue to do so.
> 
> Let's get on with chapter 22, shall we?
> 
> Allons-y~!

 

* * *

The Avatar was a whirlwind.  That was the best Asami could come up with whenever she thought of how others must have perceived the chocolate-haired girl.  She was able to disrupt the peace and monotony of a place without really trying.  It didn’t matter if it was Korra’s intent.

 

The Avatar was also like an incoming storm.  You couldn’t really stop her once she set her mind to something. All you could do was make ready your preparations and then brace yourself; hope and pray that everything will turn out fine and you wouldn’t end up in a ditch somewhere.

 

The Prodigy knew such comparisons were only the tip of the iceberg that was Korra.  She knew there was more to the Avatar than the layers she had already been privy to see.  But she simply couldn’t help herself in viewing the darker-skinned girl in such a light, not when Korra wasn’t doing herself any favors with the way she acted and behaved.

 

It was a wonder, really, how the nuns of the Abbey could find it in their hearts to still help them in their journey after all Korra had put them through.  Opal attributed it to some vow the women had made to _always_ help those in need—and with the way the young Historian had said it, it was as if she didn’t believe the nuns helped on their own volition; that, instead, they were _forced_ by these ”vows”.

 

Asami would have liked to think otherwise.  She believed those women were stout-hearted—kind and compassionate, vow or no vow.  No one could be forced to give such grand gestures of help as the Mother Superior and her nuns gave.  They did not just part with a good portion of their food and water—resources that were scarce and required hard work to produce—but they were kind enough to supply them with traveling gear like tents and sleeping mats, as well as clothes and a fair share of money.  They did not have to, but they did.  But the biggest gesture she and Opal could agree on were the Ostrich Horses.

 

Jiao Xi Ci, despite Asami and Opal’s protests, had insisted they take the Ostrich Horses.  It had caused quite an argument between the Mother Superior and the Avatar’s companions.  In the end, they couldn’t do anything but accept the gracious gift.

 

As they said their goodbyes and uttered words of gratitude to the people who had taken them in, Asami made a silent promise to herself to come back to the Abbey and repay the kindness they had been given once this whole fiasco was over.

 

* * *

 

 

Naga had been antsy.  She had been like so for a good portion of their travels outside the grand city.  The young man could only wish that he could understand the Polar Bear Dog as well as the Avatar could.  But, alas, all he could do was guess.  And hope—as well as _plead_ —that the animal was acting that way because she had found her Master’s trail.

 

It was that belief that made him rely heavily on Naga, trusting the paths she had chosen.  It was also why he had found himself wondering at the curious path his Lady Avatar had taken.  Though, he supposed, the reason for the confusing trail the Lady Avatar had left behind was the whole commotion she had caused back at Republic City.

 

The young man took the neatly folded “Wanted” picture of his mistress from his pocket.  He could not understand why the Lady Avatar did what she did in that city and had made it a point to ask her about it when they are finally reunited.  After all, he needed to know what had truly happened to be able to effectively defend his mistress from the rebuking of the Elders and Chieftains that he knew would come, once they learned of what she did.

 

* * *

 

 

Opal couldn’t help but thank their lucky stars.  The Ostrich Horses the nuns had given them were immensely useful and allowed them to travel much farther than they would have been able to on foot.  In that first day alone, they had managed to traverse double the distance they could normally cover by themselves.

 

Of course, they didn’t push the animals to their limits.  They didn’t want to exhaust them. It was, after all, better to take caution than to find themselves unable to outrun a pursuit—the very same pursuit the Historian had been expecting but had never really found its way to them.

 

It bothered Opal more than it should give her some comfort that none of those masked men had tried to make a move against them on the road; that Tarrlok hadn’t rallied everyone he could against them.  She couldn’t help but think that this peaceful reprieve—if that was what it really was—was only setting them up for some serious trouble later on.

 

She was deep in contemplation, trying to get into the mind of a demented man, that when the Avatar spoke with her, she didn’t hear her at first.

 

“I’m sorry,” Opal apologies, “I wasn’t listening.”

 

“I think I could have figured that out on my own,” Korra snorted.  “Perhaps I shouldn’t have interrupted you.  It’s just…you looked troubled.”

 

“Aww,” the Historian really couldn’t help how she always enjoy teasing the deity-turned-human.  Korra just make it easy for her.  “Can it be that the Avatar is worried about me?”

 

“I wasn’t the only one,” replied the Avatar, nodding to the direction where Asami was leading them atop her Ostrich Horse.  “Asami wouldn’t stop worrying herself over your sudden silence.  She wanted to check up on you herself but said this was dangerous terrain and we could easily get lost if we don’t pay attention to the road.” Korra then sighed. “Honestly, I don’t understand why she is sending me to you when she could just tell you all of this herself.  I’m not some lowly messenger you humans could just order around.”

 

“You say that, but I’m starting to think you’re starting not to mind.” It was a dangerous thing to say to the Avatar, but Opal felt the need to say it.  “I’d say you’ve come a long way from when we first met, and it hasn’t been that long at all.”

 

Korra frowned.  “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.” Shaking her head, she turned the conversation back to its original path.  “So, what has gotten you thinking so hard?”

 

“Just the fact that it’s been quiet… _too_ quiet.  Tarrlok hasn’t set his hounds loose on us, which we have all expected him to have done.  Then that other guy you said you met and fought with hasn’t made another attempt on you—which, again, was something that I was anticipating considering you just ruined whatever plan he must’ve had with the Spirit Bastille.  It’s just strange. It’s like they’re letting us do as we please.”

 

Avatar Korra contemplated the young Bei Fong’s words.  It was something she had thought about herself, and she guessed something Asami had been thinking about as well.  But she didn’t want to dwell on those things.  She wanted to appreciate what they had at that moment.  And, quite honestly, she wanted to appreciate whatever time—whatever _freedom_ —she had left.

 

“Whatever reason those men might have for not pursuing us as we all have thought they would, it doesn’t really matter.” The sapphire-eyed Avatar found herself saying.  “What matters is arriving as swiftly and safely as we can to Makapu and getting things done.”

 

Korra’s response told Opal that their conversation has come to a close, even before the Avatar steered her Ostrich Horse away.

 

* * *

 

 

The young man couldn’t help scratching his head in confusion as he stared at the structure in front of him.

 

He and Naga had followed the Avatar’s scent from a cove, to a trail up a forested area and then to the place where he was currently standing.

 

“Why would the Lady Avatar go here?” he wondered.  The hidden cove he could understand, but an Abbey? There was no reason for his mistress to have come there.

 

He looked at Naga. Perhaps she wasn’t as reliable as he had first thought.

 

That thought had just crossed the young man’s mind when one of the nuns, a woman just slightly taller than he was, made her way towards him.

 

“Is there something we can help you with?” she asked.  Though her tone was neutral, she looked at him with suspicion while the gaze that had settled on Naga was one of awe and trepidation.

 

_I suppose it couldn’t be helped,_ the young man thought before he gave the nun a reply.

 

“I am hoping you could,” he answered, taking the photograph of the Avatar he had and showing it to the nun.  “I am looking for my mistress.  I believe she made her way here.”

 

The nun took the surveillance photograph from the young man’s hand and examined it.  Her brows furrowed as she tried to make out the face, though judging from the sudden change in her expression, she knew who, exactly, he had come for.

 

_Jackpot!_ He had to keep himself from grinning.  He looked at the Polar Bear Dog and mentally apologized for doubting the Avatar’s pet.

 

“Please come with me,” however was not something he had expected as an answer from the nun.  Still, how could he not follow her when she could lead him to his mistress?

 

The nun led him through the courtyard where dozens of other nuns were busy doing their daily routines—whatever those routines might entail.  The young man did his best not to look at any of them.  He considered it to be rude to do so, though he didn’t know why he thought the way he did.  His guide led him further in and towards the large building in the middle of the courtyard where many of the other nuns were gathered.

 

Instead of asking him and Naga to wait outside of the main hall, the nun led him and the Polar Bear Dog (who earned several shrieks and caused a lot of the nuns to step so far back and away) inside and to an older woman who was clearly in charge of the whole delegation.

 

The older woman—the one their guide had called ‘Mother Superior’—gave their group a withered look, even the dog.  It was amazing how she didn’t seem perturbed by the large, furry creature that was staring right back at her. 

 

Instead of speaking with him directly as well, she turned to their guide and asked, “Sister Claire, what is this?”

 

To answer the Mother Superior’s question, the nun handed her the photograph saying, “This young man says he’s looking for her.  I thought it best to direct them to you, Mother Superior.”

 

The older woman looked at the photograph.  Her expression upon seeing it was much harder to discern than it had been with the other nun, so much so that the look she wore did not change throughout the whole thing.  Instead, the Mother Superior nodded.  And very much like the first nun the young man had showed the photograph to, she asked him to follow her.

 

They went further into the hall and through a door the young man hadn’t noticed. Naga, once again, managed to cut her own path through the crowd like only a Polar Bear Dog could.

 

The door led to a small office-like room—one that made the young man think of Chief Tonraq’s, minus the animal pelts and the various displays of weapons and hunting gear.  He mentally laughed at the thought.  After all, how strange that would have been to see inside what was clearly the Mother Superior’s office.

 

The nun who, had been their guide, closed the door as soon as all of them were inside, while the Mother Superior sat herself down.

 

The young man didn’t know what he should do, so he remained standing.  Naga—being who she was—flopped unceremoniously on the ground, head over her paws, and yawned.

 

The older woman continued to scrutinize him for a few minutes as silence descended upon the room.  There was something about the way the Mother Superior looked at him that made him ball his fists in an attempt not to squirm under them.  He felt pressured.

 

“Tell me, boy,” the young man tried not to show his displeasure at being called that. “Why are you looking for this young woman?”

 

The young man frowned. _What does it matter to this old fogey?_ He wondered to himself, crossing his arms and looking adamantly at her.

 

“Why I am searching for my mistress is none of your concern,” he replied.

 

“If that is how you choose to act, then it is best you leave. You will find no help here.” The Mother Superior retorted.

 

“That’s—! You can’t just hide from me the whereabouts of my Lady Avatar!” he blurted out, sputtering the words in rage.  “Do you people have any idea the kind of trouble you’ll be making for everyone, especially to me? I’m the Avatar’s Steward, dammit!”

 

“So now we know who you are,” the old woman smiled.

 

The young man glowered, pointing an accusatory finger at the head of the congregation, he said, “You tricked me!”

 

“I did no such thing. You shared that information on your own. Even Li An here can attest to that.” She nodded to the other nun in the room.

 

“Alright, fine.  I am the Avatar’s Steward, as I have said.” There was no use hiding that now, nor his reason for searching for his Lady Avatar. “I came here in search for my mistress. I need to bring her back to our village before the Elder and the Chieftains find out she has set out on her own.”

 

The Mother Superior hummed in thought, her eyes never leaving the young man’s face.  It took forever (though in truth it had only been a few seconds) for her to speak up once more.

 

“Korra is no longer in the abbey,” the words came as a surprise, not just to the young man searching for the Avatar but for Li An as well who didn’t think the Mother Superior would share that information.  “She has left to resume her journey.”

 

_Journey? What journey?_ The young man wondered, then asked, “To where?”

 

“That I do not know,” the old woman replied.  “Though she headed eastward.  If you leave now, you might be able to catch up with her.”

 

“Eastward. Got it!” the young man’s mood brightened at that revelation, a wide grin painted his face as he thanked the old woman and her subordinate.  He didn’t even wait for them to say anything else, nor to direct him outside.  He did so on his own, hurrying out of the Abbey atop the Avatar’s pet.

 

* * *

 

 

Li An frowned and pursed her lips.  It wasn’t just the young man’s exit that had gotten her in such a way.  The Mother Superior’s decision to share such information to said young man was also to blame.

 

Alone in the room with her superior, she asked, “Can I ask why you gave such vital information away, Mother Superior? Asami had asked us not to tell anyone where they were headed.  That young man might be one of their pursuers.”

 

“Oh, hush, Li An.” Jiao Xi Ci waved her concerns away as if they were not that big of a deal.  “That young man does not wish harm to befall Korra.”

 

“How can you be certain?  You don’t actually believe what he had said about being a steward, do you?”

 

Jiao Xi Ci gave Li An a quick, sideways glance before telling her.  “I do, actually.  I recognize the young man, even though he didn’t recognize me.  He is who he says he is.  He is a member of the White Lotus.”

 

* * *

 

 

The nights were much easier now.  Well, as easy as living off the land could be for someone like herself.  Though she would like to think she had little in common with the other heirs and heiresses of large companies and corporations, Asami had never really traveled so far in such a primitive way.  Sure, she had been to a lot of different places whenever her father brought her along to a business meeting or a deal, but during those times they were either onboard an airship or on an automobile.

 

As unaccustomed as she was being in the wilds, she was still having as much fun as she could allow herself to have.  Seeing the beauty of the night sky without the city’s lights obscuring it, was breathtaking.  It was one of the reasons why she would so readily volunteer herself to take the night watch.

 

Though her interest had always been on the same lane as that of her father, she had a secret love for the same things her mother had as well.  One, in particular, was something she had not found time to do since her mother’s death.

 

Knowledgeable as she was in a lot of things, she was not that good when it comes to constellations and astronomy.  Her mother, Yasuko, would always find time to drag her out to stargaze, however, telling her all sorts of stories and legends pertaining to whatever constellation was most visible that night.  It was their bonding activity. When her mother died, she had stopped looking at the stars and, like her father, had buried herself on schoolwork.  It was only when she had met and befriended Opal did Asami realize that she was not honoring her mother’s memory by turning away from those things that she loved and had shared with her.

 

Of course, with the way the Great Republic University was, even when Asami tried to put some time away to stargaze, she could only free herself from her mountainous studies for short periods of time.  The fact that the lights that made Republic City beautiful at night also diminished the view of the stars did help matters any.

 

That was why, as troublesome as Korra’s appearance into her life had been and despite how infuriating the other girl could be, she couldn’t help but be thankful.  As was such the case that night.

 

The stars were in full view.  She could see quite a number of constellations and could only imagine how excited her mother would have been had she still been around to see them with her.  There was the Eagle, the Herdsman, and the Queen—a strange group of constellations to see at such a time, and to see clearly as well.  There were also a few others she were familiar with, but could not name.

 

“I know you said you wanted to take the ‘night watch’, but this isn’t really what I had thought you meant by it.” Asami’s eyes snapped to Opal who had spoken to her, joining her on the boulder near their campsite that she had perched herself on.  “You do know that keeping watch means keeping an eye out for danger, right?”

 

Asami rolled her eyes.  Of course she knew that!  “I was just taking some time to marvel the stars, Opal.  Besides, shouldn’t you be asleep already?”

 

“There are a lot of things in this world that should be, but isn’t.” Opal replied sagely, though her words of wisdom were responded by a light shove from the Sato Heiress.  The look on Asami’s face, however, had the Historian come clean and say, “I couldn’t sleep.  I keep thinking we’re at the eye of the storm and everything’s just so calm and then, before we know it, _BAM!_ Things would go sour faster than spoiled milk.”

 

The Prodigy nodded.  Korra had told her about Opal’s worries after she had the other girl check up on her earlier that day.  Of course, Korra didn’t fail to add her two yuans on the matter.

 

“Korra is not all that concerned,” Asami said with a frown.  “I don’t know if I should feel relieved at that or even more worried.”

 

At that, Opal laughed which had Asami shushing lest they end up waking the sleeping Avatar.

 

“Sorry,” Opal apologized, hiding her giggles behind her hand.  “I just find it funny that you’re more worried about the Avatar than you have been about our studies since we started going to the Great Republic University.  And _that_ is saying something.”

 

“That’s not true,” the brilliant, young inventor huffed.  “And you can’t really compare those two things.”

 

“I know,” the Historian nodded, turning somber.  She then glanced at the Avatar who was dead to the world, sleeping peacefully, and said, “What do you suppose we’ll find at Makapu?”

 

“Hopefully something useful and worth all the trouble of getting there,” was Asami’s quick reply.  Korra hadn’t told them the reason behind the journey, only that it was important that they get to the fishing village as soon as possible. “Whatever Korra found out from her meditation, it surely gave a quick turn-around about what she thought of that woman she said she met.”

 

Opal was about to open her mouth—impart with her the teasing remarks she had made to the Avatar regarding the mysterious woman—but whatever words she had already prepared were lost, dying inside of her mouth as they heard the rustling of foliage around them and the deathly silence that had suddenly taken over the area.

 

If the silence had been gradual, they wouldn’t have noticed, though now that they had it was impossible to not feel a bit threatened by it.  Eyes, scanning their surroundings, both Opal and Asami moved to equip themselves as subtly as they could—Opal reached for the bo staff the nuns had given her to defend herself with (and to use as a walking stick, if she so desired), while Asami secured her Shock Glove.  Once armed, they pretended not to notice the heavy and many footfalls and continued conversing with one another.

 

When those who were making those noises finally showed themselves amidst loud, shrieking warcries, the two, young women immediately set to work in defending their camp.  The bandits—for that was who they were—were surprised.  They had thought them to be easy pickings.

 

There was panic in the eyes of the bandits when they saw Asami’s gloved hand enveloped in tendrils of electricity. Still, they did not falter and continued to test their luck and might against the two.  They had seen the packs these people were carrying and saw the Ostrich Horses they had in their possession.  They knew how much those would sell for.

 

But Asami and Opal did not let them anywhere near the Ostrich Horses, nor their packs.  As much as Opal wished not to fight, she had no choice at that moment.  She didn’t have the same kind of training that Asami did, yet she moved like a competent fighter would and it impressed the Prodigy thoroughly.

 

_I suppose that should be a given,_ Asami thought to herself. _Just because Opal doesn’t like to fight doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how.  She is related with Chief Lin, after all…_

 

One of the bandits, who seemed to be the smartest of the bunch, noticed the still-sleeping dark-skinned girl and had the brilliant idea to use her as a hostage to get what they wanted.  Quickly, he moved towards Korra, making sure to not broadcast his thoughts nor his movements to—not just the young women they had sought to rob—but his fellows as well.

 

Just as he was about to lay a hand on the sleeping Avatar, a voice rang out around them, causing everyone to stop what they were doing (save for Opal who gave the bandit she was fending off a good whack on the head) to find its source.

 

“Don’t even _think_ about laying even one finger on the Lady Avatar!” it said. “I don’t know what it is you did to her, but I will not you harm my Lady!”

 

One question was all the bandits, as well as the two, young women fighting for their lives and their belongings, could think of before a giant, white blur passed overhead and tackled the bandit closest to Korra.

 

The white blur—which they now see as a giant dog—pinned the bandit on the ground and snapped its fangs on him, growling ferociously.  As everyone’s attention was on the large creature and the whimpering outlaw, another blur passed above them and began knocking the other crooks unconscious before stopping right beside Korra who continued to snore lightly.

 

The remaining bandits, upon seeing the new arrivals, had been inching farther and farther away from the camp.  One look from the menacing dog had all of them scurrying away.  The poor sap who was still pinned under the animal’s large paws lost consciousness from fright.

 

Seeing his handiwork, the young man who had arrived with the dog nodded, thoroughly pleased.

 

“Not bad for an entrance, wouldn’t you say so, Naga?” the young man turned to the large animal, who had simply went about licking its paw.

 

Asami and Opal exchanged a look.  The young man had known who Korra was.  And with the way he was dressed—which was in the same tribal cut as Korra had been when they first met her—they could only surmise that he was one of the Avatar’s people.

 

When the two young women opted to take a step forward, their movements caused the large, white dog to look at their direction.  As the dog’s eyes landed on Asami, it got up and walked towards her, which got the attention of the young man.

 

“Naga, what are you doing? Get away from those people, now!” he said, but the dog paid the young man no mind once more and instead sat itself in front of the Prodigy who didn’t know what to do.  She had seen how dangerous the creature was…even if, at the moment, it looked so innocent and fluffy.

 

“Naga, are you listening to me? I said: get away from them! They’re here to harm the mistress!” the young man went on, ruffled.

 

“Harm the mistress? Are you talking about Korra?” Opal had found her voice first as she looked away from the giant dog—Naga—who had begun sniffing Asami.

 

The young man gasped, his face taking on a horrified look.  “You did not just call the Lady Avatar by her name like…like she’s some kind of lowly human!” the young man then stopped for a moment, blinked and then in a confused tone, asked, “How did you learn of my mistress’ name?”

 

“She shared it with us,” Asami answered, taking a little step away from Naga who took one step towards her. Turning to the young man, she added, “Can you please do something about your dog?”

 

“Naga is not _my_ dog.  She isn’t even a _dog_.” The young man huffed.  “Why would Lady Korra tell you her name? She would never do something like that.  You must have tricked her!  That’s the only explanation!”

 

The young man’s voice, which had been growing louder and louder, finally end up waking the sleeping Avatar, who yawned and stretched her hands up before blinking the sleep away and looking very much confused at the scene before her.

 

She frowned, looked from the young man to the dog and her two human companions, before turning to face the young man again.

 

“Kai?” she did not know if she was still dreaming or not, but seeing the young man made her question her lucidity.  “What are you doing here?” Looking around at the number of unconscious bodies around her, the Avatar added, “Did I miss something?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Kai is finally reunited with his Lady Avatar.
> 
> I know there are some of you out there who thought the young man mentioned would be Bolin. Our adorkable Earthbende, however, has a different role...and one that would be revealed _soon_...ish. 
> 
> And, yes. Jiao Xi Ci--the Mother Superior--is a member of the White Lotus. And it goes without saying that her role is not yet through. You guys will be hearing more from her in later chapters...
> 
> Any ways, that's all the time I have for now. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment, if you can, and tell me what you think of it thus far. Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	23. Augury and Fortuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There is friction among the group as they reach their destination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, you guys got this chapter much later than my FFN readers (since, for some strange reason, I'm having problems getting to this site earlier today). Anyways, this chapter comes at a tough time for me, since one of my dogs passed away. It's a good thing I have written this chapter beforehand, otherwise, I don't think I would've been able to finish this in time.
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this slightly shorter, albeit packed chapter. Apologies for any mistake me and my beta may have been unable to correct (I'm not sure if there are any, but just in case...)
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

Kai had been adamant.  He wanted the Avatar to return to Nia Bayou as soon as possible, citing many reasons; the foremost one being that no one knew Avatar Korra was not in her abode and was, instead, suspected of terrorism against the United Republic of Nations.

 

The Avatar’s Steward had brought with him news of what was going on in Republic City, including the call for the people to help find and apprehend Korra.  The young man had been beside himself when verifying what had truly happened at Republic City.  Even when Asami and Opal—had assured the young steward that the charges against the Avatar was false, Kai found it hard to take their word for it.  He viewed the two young women accompanying his mistress with distrust, even when Korra had assured him that they were the most trustworthy humans she had ever met (a sentiment Kai did not like much. _How can they be even more trustworthy than me or anyone from Nia Bayou?_ He wondered).  Even Naga had shown herself to trust the two humans, much to the young man’s chagrin.

 

“Traitor,” he had muttered to the Polar Bear Dog when she showed more favor in listening to Opal and Asami than him.

 

Despite how much Kai may have disliked having those two near his mistress, he could do nothing about it save to tolerate their presence…to some extent.

 

As he journeyed along with them (for there was no way he would let the Lady Avatar out of his sight again), Kai began to notice something strange about the person he served.

 

Avatar Korra was _different_.  He could feel that she was not the same person as before.  Though he was afraid to think it, Kai saw that the Avatar was showing more of her human side—something that she had seldom, if ever, showed before.  He _liked_ this version of Avatar Korra better, but doubted that the villagers of Nia Bayou, _especially_ the Elders and Chieftain would feel the same way.  Well, _maybe_ Lady Senna, but she would have to be the only one other than Kai who would appreciate this Korra better. She even surprised him by eating and sleeping as though she was some mere mortal. When he questioned her about it, she merely responded with a shrug and a “I need to act like a human so as not to arouse any suspicion”. It was a strange reason to give, especially since the likelihood that they would meet any more humans who would actually pay attention, while they were in the road, was slim. Even if they did, they wouldn’t stay that long to notice that she wasn’t eating or sleeping like a human.

 

The Avatar’s behavior wasn’t the only curiosity he had found during their journey.  The companions she had surrounded herself with were as well.  Opal Bei Fong was impressively knowledgeable about the things that he had thought no one should know about, so much so that Kai had asked her if she had any ancestors who were once denizens of the hidden village of Nia Bayou. The young historian had laughed at his question and told him that, as much as she wished that was the case, it wasn’t.

 

“As far as I know the Bei Fong family hails from the Earth Kingdom.” She had said.  “And no one in the family shares my fascination to history, myths, and legends.  All of them, save for my brother, Huan, are all in the military.”

 

Then there was Asami Sato.

 

When Kai had first caught glimpse of her, he was stunned.  She stood out in the midst of the wilderness, like something that should not have been there but was.  If Opal was a diamond in a sea of coal, Asami was akin to a Red Beryl—something much rarer.  He couldn’t understand her being there.  When he had question Avatar Korra about the girl’s reason for accompanying her, the Avatar merely replied with, “Because she chose to”.  It wasn’t much of an answer, but Kai _couldn’t_ tell the Lady Avatar that!

 

As if that wasn’t enough, he had also witnessed the strangest of things with her and Naga.

 

It was no secret that the Avatar’s pet did not take kindly to strangers. As a Polar Bear Dog, and as a creature that is supposed to be attuned to the Avatar (or so he had been told by the Elders and Chieftains, and by Avatar Korra herself), Naga had always been over-protective of Avatar Korra and was overtly territorial.  Kai, as well as the other villagers, had, on occasion, even found themselves at odds with the beast.  Children were never allowed to go near her, for fear of her temperamental nature and the fact that she could easily tear out a limb or two.  He, himself, had to get Naga used to him and that took him _ages_.  Apart from the Avatar, Naga had _never_ —not once for as long as Kai could remember—showed any kind of affection to anybody.

 

And yet here was Asami Sato, a human. She had managed to attain what no one else in Nia Bayou could.  The Polar Bear Dog had taken quite an affectionate interest in the raven-haired, young woman, acting less like a vicious polar predator and more like an overgrown, sweet puppy.

 

“Now _that_ is something you don’t see every day,” Avatar Korra had said when she saw Naga happily trotting alongside Asami.  She chuckled— _chuckled!_ ( _The Avatar_ never _did that before_ , Kai had observed)—and added, “And here I thought my animal companion missed _me_.”

 

“Your animal companion?”Asami had asked, having heard what Korra had said.  “You mean this giant dog?”

 

“Naga is a _Polar Bear Dog_ ,” the Avatar corrected even before her steward could.  “She is the only one I allow to live within the walls of my abode.  She helps me fulfill my Avatar duties from time to time.”

 

“So, she’s like Kai?” Opal asked, tone light and teasing that the young man could not find it in him to be offended.

 

The joke, however, was lost on Korra as she shook her head and frowned.  “No, not like Kai.  Kai is my steward.  Naga is Naga.  Anyway, it is really surprising to see her being as close to anyone beside myself.  Usually, she’s not that tame around strangers.  She either disregards them completely, or tends to act violent around them.  You must really have a way with animals, Asami.”

 

“No, I don’t. I never even owned a pet in my entire life.  Not even a fish.  That was why I had you and Opal work on the animal pen while we were staying with the nuns.”

 

At those words, Kai’s jaw dropped.  He questioned what the Prodigy meant and from there the conversation shifted to all the chores the Avatar had to do—or _tried to_ , at least—during their stopover at the monastery.  The more the Avatar’s Steward listened to the tale, the more he found himself at awe with how these two, ordinary humans managed to get the Avatar to do chores.

 

At the end of it all, Kai found Asami to be dangerous.  He saw her as someone who could take his responsibilities away from him.  He viewed her as a rival and swore that he would not lose his position to her. Taking care of the Avatar was _his_ job.

 

As such, he made it his mandate to beat her in providing whatever it was the Lady Avatar needed.  He also never failed to give a comment or two on whatever it was the young woman did, questioning whatever decision she would make on behalf of everyone.  He wasn’t, after all, going to make it easy for her to take his job away from him.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami did not know which problem to tackle first: the Polar Bear Dog who didn’t seem to want to stop keeping close to her, or the Avatar’s Steward who seemed to have some sort of vendetta against her.  Really, she didn’t know what kind of mess she had found herself in this time, but she was certain she was in one.  Not that it should come as a surprise, she was with the Avatar, after all.

 

_But, really, what are the gods trying to pull?_ She wondered at her luck, and with how fate appeared to be enjoying itself at her expense.  _Are they_ trying _to make me regret my decision for going with Korra?_

 

She had, of course, gone to Opal the first chance she got (which was when Korra finally decided to ride Naga and had her steward take care of her Ostrich Horse)—letting her Ostrich Horse canter beside the other girl’s, hoping her friend would at least have some sort of idea on how to solve either of the two.  She really didn’t care which one.  Alas, Opal was unable to ease her burden.  She was as confused as anyone as to why the Avatar’s Polar Bear Dog didn’t want to leave the Prodigy’s side.  As for her difficulty with Kai…

 

“Are you sure you’re not just reading too much into things, Asami?” Opal had asked. And then, as if the insinuation was not enough, she added, “You kind of do that sometimes. Remember what happened with that girl from your Advanced Mechanics class?”

 

“Okay admit _that_ was a misunderstanding—”

 

Opal just _had_ to interject, “‘Misunderstanding’? Now _that’s_ an understatement, if I ever heard one.  It was a _disaster_ , Asami, and you know it.”

 

Asami didn’t appreciate the interruption and gave the Historian a disdainful look. “— _this_ time it is different. I am telling you: Kai doesn’t seem to like me that much. It’s like he’s just barely tolerating my presence.”

 

“I don’t see it,” Opal said, shrugging apologetically at her friend. “He talks to me the same way he does to you.”

 

Asami huffed, puffing her cheeks into a pout. _How can Opal not see it?_ She wondered. _Kai was in my face the whole time we were discussing about where to camp for the night._ She chanced a glance at the young man who had taken to riding beside the Avatar.  Both of them seemed to be in a heated, yet hushed, discussion.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal is it?” Opal asked, surprising her when she had thought the conversation regarding Kai was over. “I mean, if it’s bothering you that much, then maybe you should speak with Korra about him.”

 

“No,” Asami shook her head. Avatar Korra already had quite a lot in her plate, Asami didn’t wish to add anything more—especially something that she might—as Opal had—view as silly. “I can manage. I just don’t know _why_ he’s acting that way towards me. And I want to know so that we can fix whatever it is we have between us. I don’t want it to get in the way of what he have to do.”

 

The young Bei Fong hummed in response to the Prodigy’s answer. Asami could only hope that Opal was thinking what she had said over; that she would see that the Avatar’s Steward was acting strange around her.

 

* * *

 

 

The journey, despite whatever was going on between Asami and Kai, had been an uneventful one.  No bandits tried to rob them again; none of Tarrlok’s—or the mysterious, masked man’s—men came after them still.  The journey that would have taken them weeks, ended up only taking four days to make.

 

Makapu Village was a small village. Smaller than Nia Bayou. It was a quaint little settlement that sat overlooking the ocean, surrounded on both sides by dense population of trees, and with Mount Makapu at its rear. The houses were a collection of wood and cement buildings, identical-looking with those closest to the shorelines built atop wooden planks and crisscrossing platforms.

 

There was a sort of lazy and easy-going vibe among the villagers who gave them welcoming smiles as they entered the village.  As they passed by, people would nod at them and say, “How do you do?” or “Welcome to Makapu” without nary a thought of whether the group would respond or not (and none of them could respond, thrown back as they were with the people’s hospitality).

 

The streets were not just littered with townspeople, merchants (traveling or otherwise) and their kiosks, but of travelers as well who had come to the small village in hopes of catching a cheap ferry ride.

 

As strange as the whole thing was for the Avatar, who had never been welcomed anywhere with such friendly smiles and greetings, she had to push the awe and wonder she felt away and had to remind herself that she was not a tourist; she had come to the village with a purpose, and not just to catch that same cheap ferry to the Northern Water Tribe (even though the sign they had passed by said there was one scheduled to leave soon).

 

Though she had wanted to start their search for whomever the Light Spirit had spoken of—this person who could commune with the spirits as she could—Korra heeded the advice given to her by both Asami and Kai (the latter who, for some reason, found the need to raise his voice over Asami’s) and they first rented a room at the lodging house.

 

The rooms were not spacious, the bed was not as comfortable as any of them would have liked. But after spending days on the road, none could complain. As soon as they got settled in, they allowed themselves another few moments of rest to eat and drink and get themselves sated.

 

Their late lunch was a silent one.  Everyone was tired, their whole bodies heavy. Even Korra, try as she might to hide it, was weary from their travels as well.

 

“Lady Avatar,” Kai broke the silence once he had finished his bowl of soup, the fried dough in his hand momentarily forgotten. He wore a frown on his face, his voice taking a serious not. It was enough to rouse the Avatar’s attention. “Perhaps it is time for you to tell us why we’re here and why we are not taking the first trip back to the Water Tribes.”

 

Asami and Opal exchanged a look. That was something they did not know either. All Korra had told them was that she needed to go to Makapu, needed to find someone there saying that it was something even a Light Spirit believed was of great importance. The “who” and the “why” was never something they had discussed.

 

“I think now is a good time as any to tell us, Korra,” Asami said.

 

Hearing the familiarity by which the young woman had called his mistress, Kai was quick to say, “That’s _Avatar_ Korra to you.” He then muttered, “Do these people really not know how to properly address the Lady Avatar?”

 

Asami frowned, and so did Korra.

 

Before the Prodigy could come up with a retort, Korra beat her to it, saying, “It’s fine, Kai. I have given Asami permission to call me by my name. I am not at all offended by it.”

 

“Wh-What?” he couldn’t believe it. “B-But—!”

 

The Avatar gave Kai a stern look, which was enough to get the young man to clamp his mouth shut. Likewise, Asami looked at Opal as if to say ‘See? Didn’t I tell you?’, to which the other girl merely rolled her eyes.  That, for Opal, was still not proof enough.  Kai would’ve made a fuss about it even if she was the one who had spoken.

 

With a sigh, Korra decided to share with them what she had been told.

 

“There is someone here, someone… _special,_ ” that got everyone’s attention, especially Kai’s. To hear the Avatar say that adjective to describe someone was rare.

 

“Special? How so?” Opal asked. She was beyond intrigued.

 

“ _Very_.” Korra replied. “At least, I was told that. The Light Spirit I spoke with told me of a human who could converse with the spirits here.”

 

There was a moment of stunned silence. None could believe they had actually heard what the Avatar said correctly.

 

“What?” Opal and Kai asked in unison. Though Kai had something more to say with, “That’s impossible! Only the Avatar could do something like that!”

 

The way their discussion was going, and how loud their voices had become, it was fortunate that there were no other patrons currently in the lodging house’s restaurant to overhear them.

 

“I thought so as well. Believe me, I told the Light Spirit that but,” she shook her head. “Apparently, there are a lot of things in this world that I do not know.” She said those words with a mixture of anger and irritation.

 

“So, who is this person?” Asami asked worried about what the answer might be.

 

Another shrug from the Avatar. “That…I was not told.”

 

“Korra…” it was the young Inventor’s turn to heave a sigh, disregarding the icy look the Avatar’s Steward was giving her. “You do realize how hard it is to search for a person, especially someone like that, without much of a hint—a description—of what they look like.”

 

“I know that, but the Light Spirit wasn’t forthwith with its answers. All it could tell me was that whoever it was, was a child—a little girl.  Someone from the nomadic tribe, the Air Nomads. I didn’t get anything apart from that, but I figured, since this person can communicate with the spirits just like I can, I could just have one of the spirits send them a message to meet with me.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a safe plan, Avatar Korra,” Kai said. “You don’t even know if this person is trustworthy enough.”

 

“The Light Spirit seems to think so,” the Avatar countered. She then crossed her arms and cockily added, “Besides, do you think there is anyone here who could be a match against me, especially a _child_? I have the Four Elemental Spirits to back me up should things go sour.”

 

It was amazing how well Korra could lie to the person who, supposedly, should know her best.  Still, Asami could see something in the darker-skinned girl’s eyes. Asami and Opal both knew they had to keep the truth from Kai. They both could also sense that the Avatar didn’t really want to lie. She simply had no choice about it.  If Kai learned about what had happened, that the Elemental Spirits were no longer with Korra, he might inform the Elders and Chieftains of Nia Bayou. Korra did not want that happening.

 

“I suppose that’s true, but I cannot let you face this person by yourself, Avatar Korra.” Kai relented. “As your steward, it is my responsibility to ensure your safety as well as your comfort.”

 

“Yes, well, I don’t think I will be needing you to do any of that now, Kai.” Korra said, which caused the young steward to make sputtering noises. Korra raised a hand to shush him and added, “We are not in Nia Bayou. The people we will meet from here on out would know nothing about me. If you continue to act as you have been, it will only draw attention to us. And that is not something I would appreciate right now.”

 

Korra’s words of wisdom made Asami and Opal smirk. Both thinking the same thing: _Too bad she couldn’t follow that same advice._

 

The rest of their meal was dotted with conversations between Opal and Kai, the former asking about life in Nia Bayou and the latter giving in and sharing those information with her. When their late lunch was done, Korra informed them that she was going to go on ahead and meditate.  The others nodded and shared their plans of resting in their rooms.

 

As they all made their way into their separate rooms (an arrangement Kai did not favor, stating that he should be near the Avatar at all times), Korra grabbed hold of Asami’s wrist to hold her back. The action surprised the young Sato, but the look of displeasure that was on the Avatar’s face surprised her even more.

 

“Korra, is there something wrong?” Asami asked, thinking that there was and it was something Korra’s Steward would not be able to help with.

 

The crease on Korra’s forehead only deepened at Asami’s concern to which she asked back, “Why do you always assume that there is something wrong whenever I call for your attention? Can I not simply have something to say?”

 

“Well…no.” came the reply. “But you have to admit, you never actually come up to me to just talk.”

 

Korra opened her mouth to argue, but immediately closed it again. She couldn’t dispute what the Prodigy had just said, barring their conversation that time when she first experienced and had her hunger sated and when she apologized and explained herself to Asami, Korra never had simply called on the human just to have a casual talk.

 

“Right…” the Avatar admitted, albeit sheepishly.

 

Though she was generally patient, Asami was tired and wanted to rest. And so, she prodded Korra to hurry along, asking her, “So, what is it then?”

 

Korra blinked, momentarily having forgotten why she had kept Asami from going to her room. After a couple of seconds she remembered and said, “Oh, right. I just wanted to apologize for my steward’s behavior towards you. I don’t understand why he is acting that way…”

 

Asami couldn’t help but be relieved. _So I_ wasn’t _just being paranoid about it as Opal had suggested._ She was glad she wasn’t the only one who noticed.

 

“I hope you don’t take anything he says to heart. If it makes you feel any better, I will ask him to treat you with the respect and…kindness that you deserve.” The Avatar finished. She looked ashamed as though the fault was hers.

 

The Prodigy was pleasantly surprised, and touched, by the Avatar’s words laced with compassion and concern. She smiled gently at the other girl and said, “Thank you. I was bothered that Opal seemed not to notice and I’ve been juggling with the thought that perhaps I was—as she had said—being unreasonable. It wouldn’t be a first, and it wouldn’t be a surprise either.”

 

“Well, you aren’t. Kai is the one being unreasonable.” Korra huffed. “If it happens again, just tell me. I’ll have your back.”

 

And that was all the Avatar was willing to say before she gave Asami a curt nod and walked off. The brilliant, young engineer stood there for a moment longer, dumbfounded. Avatar Korra, up until that point, had never showed any signs that she thought of Asami as anything more than a companion. Those words the sapphire-eyed girl had uttered, however, told her that, perhaps, Korra had started seeing her as a friend.

 

That gave Asami Sato a reason to smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Avatar Korra was pleased with herself.  She had done good in addressing Asami’s concern—or so she believed—and swore that, as soon as she was done asking for the spirits’ help, she was going to speak with Kai and have him stop harassing the raven-haired human.

 

With that thought, the Avatar positioned herself on the ground, knuckles pressed together, and closed her eyes in meditation.

 

She arrived at the plane that separated the human and spirit realms which had been muted even further since she had last been there.  It was alarming how drastically it had transformed itself into a grayscale landscape. There was a pang in her chest at the sight of the once-beautiful scenery. A voice, insistent and nagging, kept blaming her; telling her this was the consequence of the Elemental Spirits’ disappearance.  It gave her a glaring realization that time was running out.  And so, with urgency she urged the Light Spirit she had met before to appear before her again and to aid her.  The Light Spirit was her best bet, and it seemed to know a lot about the person she wanted to find.

 

As it was before, it took a while for the Light Spirit to hear her summons and for it to appear. By the time that it did, the Avatar could feel a throbbing pain at the back of her eyes—a sensation she had never felt before whilst in meditation and never while she was in that realm of existence.  That place, after all, like the Spirit World. Pain was not meant to exist there.

 

“Korra!” the Light Spirit greeted happily, unaware of the discomfort the Avatar was feeling. “I am glad to see you again…though I hoped it would be under a much better circumstance than this.”

 

“What _is_ happening here? I don’t understand why everything has gotten even gloomier than last time.” Korra asked, her eyes once again sweeping the entirety of the space she was in. “I mean, I do understand that the Elemental Spirits have something to do with this but, the rate of which this is going is just…surprising.”

 

The Light Spirit nodded its stubby head, “Our world is deteriorating faster than expected. A lot of my kin are getting restless. If nothing is done soon, I’m afraid things will only worsen for my world and yours.”

 

Korra sighed. Time was _truly_ not on her side.

 

“I wish I know what the Four want me to do,” the Avatar was so at ease conversing with the Light Spirit that she let that slip from her mouth. Shaking her head, and in order not to have to deal with the spirit questioning her about it, Korra veered their discussion to her reason for contacting the Light Spirit to begin with. “I am now in the Village of Makapu. Can you tell that little girl—the one you said could communicate with you and the others of your kind—to meet with me? I would like to speak with her.”

 

“You’re already in Makapu? That’s great! But…” the Light Spirit trailed off.

 

Tentatively, as though she would rather not hear what it had to say, Korra urged it to continue, “But, what?”

 

“The person you are looking for is no longer there. You’ve just missed her. Although, she asked me to pass a message to you.” It replied.

 

The wolf-tailed girl groaned. Asami and the others would not be pleased that they had hurried to the village only to have the person they were looking for gone.

 

“Korra?” the Light Spirit wasn’t going to give the message unless Korra was ready to listen and it was sure it had the girl’s undivided attention.

 

Face-palming herself in frustration, and letting her hands lingering on and covering her face, the Avatar waved for the spirit to continue with an exasperated question: “What’s the message?”

 

 The Light Spirit stood, swaying, as it recited, from memory, what the human girl had asked of it to deliver. “She said: ‘I am sorry I could not wait for you, Avatar Korra. My family—as our custom dictates—do not linger in one place for long. Although our meeting bears great significance, in the grand scheme of things, I cannot ask my family to break that tradition. It is much too important for us and our culture.’”

 

The Light Spirit paused long enough for Korra to question if an apology was all the child had left, to which the spirit shook it’s head saying there was more.

 

“‘The Spirit World has gone restless, your time is short. Though you are needed back in your homeland, the need for you is even greater elsewhere. My family will be heading to Harbor Town on our way back to the Southern Air Temple. I shall meet you there.’” The Light Spirit took a deep breath after relaying such a long message. But then it cocked its head to the side, then its beady eyes widened as it added, “I almost forgot, she also told me that you should leave Makapu after three days. She said that something will happen there within those three days that will require your urgent attention.”

 

“Did she say what it was?” Korra really didn’t relish the thought of staying if there was a chance that she could miss the little girl once again.

 

The spirit shook its head in reply. “No. But she did say that you shouldn’t worry. She said she is certain that you two will meet if you leave after three days. She also advices that you take the route to the Pohuai Stronghold. She said there was a shortcut to Harbor Town from there which will make the journey easier for you and your companions.”

 

The Avatar rolled her eyes and with a tone oozing of sarcasm, asked, “Does she have any other requests?”

 

The sarcasm was lost on the Light Spirit, however, who simply shook its head with such fervor that Korra was worried the twin leaves on its head would fall off.

 

Sighing, the human incarnation of Raava thanked the Light Spirit for its aid, though not without commenting how she hoped this whole thing with the little girl would not turn out to be a long game of cat and mouse; a wild goose chase.

 

Just before she severed her connection with the in-between realm, the Light Spirit ran up to Korra and tugged at her. It gave her a look—one that, if Korra didn’t know any better, was pleading—as it made its request.

 

“Please hurry, Korra.” The Light Spirit said. “Please save our world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, Chapter 23. I hope you all liked it. Thoughts on the chapter (and story thus far) is very much appreciated as always.
> 
> Expect the next chapter in a week's time (probably Tuesday again, though much earlier than this week (that is, if my internet connection doesn't act all shitty again).
> 
> Until then, dream on; fly on!


	24. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tensions continue to escalate at the Avatar's Camp. Meanwhile, Tarrlok's visit causes Hiroshi to make a mistake that will come to bite everyone later._

 

* * *

 

It was mind-boggling, to say the least. Not to mention utterly ridiculous and pointless. At any rate, that was what Kai thought when the Avatar met them all during breakfast the next day to share with them what she had learned from her communion with the Spirits.

 

The young steward couldn’t fathom the need—nor the reason—why his mistress was willing to follow the words of this mysterious child, traipsing across the United Republic. He couldn’t even comprehend the rest of her request to wait for three days before setting out.

 

Kai was not alone with his frustrations. Even Asami and Opal looked and felt just as annoyed, if not troubled. The journey that—for them was supposed to consist solely of escaping from Republic City to Nia Bayou—had suddenly turned into something of a goose chase.  The singular objective they had with Korra had become a list that seemed to be growing with each stop they made.

 

“Going after her while we’re still in United Republic territory is _dangerous_ , Korra,” Asami felt the need to remind the Avatar.  ‘Republic City has branded you a terrorist.  If people realize who you are, they wouldn’t hesitate to have you arrested, or worse, killed.”

 

“There is not a prison in this planet that could ever hold Avatar Korra,” Kai declared proudly, as if it was a feat he, himself, was capable of.  “And these plebeians can try, but they most certainly _cannot_ hurt her!”

 

Asami couldn’t help but be amused by the statement which reminded her of her and Korra’s first meeting.  At that time, the wolf-tailed girl had said something similar. Glancing at Korra, she could tell that the young man’s belief made her uncomfortable. Much as how Asami had, in their first encounter, wanted to teach the darker-skinned girl humility, seeing the discomfort that should not have been there affected her in a way she could not explain.

 

“I realize the risk and the danger this change of plan pose, but I _have_ to find this child and speak with her.” She would not budge an inch on this, not when even a Light Spirit found it important enough to allow itself to act as a messenger.

 

“Why?” Kai asked, almost in tears at the thought of their prolonged absence from Nia Bayou and the consequences it would pose, not just to himself but Lady Senna as well. “Why must we make this a priority? Our return home should be more important, Avatar Korra. Not some wild goose chase.”

 

Korra shrugged, unable to provide a decent answer other than: “I don’t know. I just feel that this is something I need to do.”

 

It was not really an acceptable reason but there was nothing the Avatar’s Steward could say or do to dissuade his mistress. The young man’s countenance deflated at that and he slumped further in his seat, defeated.

 

Opal—who had, up until that moment, merely listened and observed the flow of conversation—spoke, “Well, as frustrating and dangerous as it is for us, I still find it unbelievably incredible that someone like this girl exists.”

 

“It will certainly turn everyone’s heads around back home, especially the Elders and Chieftains.” Kai admitted with a frown. “This has never happened before and I doubt anyone even thought it possible.”

 

“I can only imagine how this girl’s appearance changes everything,” the Historian added, her mind already taking on such imaginings.

 

The young man scoffed, glaring daggers at Opal as though she had said something insulting.  “It changes _nothing_. Whoever this _little girl_ is, she doesn’t hold a candle against Avatar Korra!”

 

“Calm down, Kai. Opal didn’t make any assumptions that this girl would overshadow Korra,” Asami found the need to say, hoping it would clear up whatever misunderstanding and distress Opal’s words might have caused the young man.  “She was merely speaking from a scholar’s perspective.”

 

Instead of dousing the embers, the Prodigy’s words only served to aggravate the Avatar’s Steward further.

 

“I wasn’t speaking to you,” Kai said rudely to Asami. To Opal, he asked, “Do you always need someone to speak up for you?”

 

“Hey!’ Opal’s reaction was understandable after hearing Kai speak to Asami in such a manner.  She was not, however, able to say anything further as Korra beat her to it.

 

“That’s enough, Kai.” The Avatar’s reprimand was swift. “Apologize to Asami and Opal. _Now_.”

 

“What?” he was incredulous, looking from Korra to the other two young woman that was sitting around the table with him.  “Avatar Korra, you _can’t_ be serious!  Why should I apologize? I did nothing wrong!”

 

The frown never left Korra’s face even when Kai had—unknowingly or not—began to raise his voice against her.  When she spoke, however, there was a tone cold enough to rival that of the polar icecaps—one that was more frightening than if the Avatar had went on and shouted at him.

 

“I am not deaf, nor am I blind, Kai. I have seen how you’ve been treating Asami. I don’t understand why you have been acting the way you have been, but she didn’t deserve to be spoken to like that. And neither does Opal,” Said Korra. “They have been a great help to me, and I will not have you—or anyone—disrespecting them.  Besides, I find no fault in what Opal said. I, myself, had thought of the same thing.”

 

“You’re taking _their_ side?” For a moment, it seemed as though Kai had forgotten who he was addressing. So stunned was he at the turn of events. It was unexpected for him to be chastised by the Avatar for doing his duty.

 

“There is no sides, Kai. We are all on the same side.” Korra replied, confused at how Kai could possibly think they were ganging up on him. “It is not even a question of sides. It’s about what’s right and wrong, and you were on the wrong, so apologize.”

 

Kai stood up, the legs of the chair he was sitting on scraping on the floor.  His gaze did not waver as he met the Avatar’s and spoke with indignation, “As the steward appointed to you by the Elders and Chieftains of Nia Bayou, you _know_ I would do anything that you ask of me, Avatar Korra. But apologizing to _her_ —” he glared at Asami, “—I _will not_ do.”

 

He didn’t say anything else after that. Instead, Kai stormed out of their lodging’s diner and out of the hotel leaving behind an embarrassing and awkward air around the table as other patrons were looking at them and whispering to each other about the argument they had just witnessed.  The three young women tried not to pay them any mind, and soon everything went back to normal.

 

“Okay, I take it back,” Opal said, turning to look at Asami who was as red in the face as she was. “You were right about Kai.”

 

“I wish I wasn’t,” Asami confessed.

 

Korra sighed and gave a small, sad smile to both of her companions.

 

“I apologize,” she said. “I didn’t expect Kai to act the way he did.”

 

“Will Kai be alright, though?” Despite whatever Kai had said or done, Asami was still worried about him.  True, he was not as oblivious to the ways outside of Nia Bayou as Korra was, but he still stood out with the clothes he wore. And, judging by his temper, she was worried that she might end up getting into a fight as well.

 

Korra waved off her concern. “He will be fine. You’ll see. He’ll be back to his old self before you know it.”

 

Even as Korra assured her, the young prodigy couldn’t help being worried, it was just in her nature. And she had wanted to tell Korra that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let Kai be. But all she managed to utter was, “But—!”

 

“It’s _fine_ , Asami,” Korra sounded tired. “Kai will be fine. You should really worry about, and look after, yourself more.” The Avatar nodded at the food that was still on the raven-head’s plate. “You haven’t eaten much at all.”

 

“You should listen to _Avatar_ Korra, Asami. She knows Kai better than we do.” Opal said, making sure to stress the other girl’s title, though she did so to tease rather than out of reverence.

 

“Please drop the title,” the Avatar sighed, completely startling her two companions. “I am not feeling much like an Avatar at the moment. And I don’t feel I will be until I find a way to save the deteriorating Spirit World.”

 

Asami reached out and placed a hand on Korra’s forearm, squeezing it as she voiced her confidence, despite not having anything to back her words. “We’ll find a way, Korra. You’re not doing this by yourself. Opal and I are here to help. And now, so is Kai.”

 

Avatar Korra looked at them both and smiled a small, yet grateful, smile. Saying “Thank you” seemed insufficient, and yet, it was the only thing she _could_ say.

 

* * *

 

 

Kai wanted to punch something. He had never felt so _angry_ and _humiliated_. It was one thing for the Lady Avatar to rebuke him, it was another for her to side _completely_ against him. What’s more, she did so in the midst of all those other patrons. He didn’t fail to notice the way they were eavesdropping on their conversation, or the way they looked at him. And for Avatar Korra to ask him to apologize? That was the last straw. He couldn’t take being there in the room with them.  Thus he found the need to storm out.

 

He was going to be in deep, deep, _deep_ trouble. Especially if the Elders and Chieftains ever heard of how disrespectful to the Lady Avatar he had been.

 

Still, Kai chose this route. He was _never_ going to apologize. His _pride_ wouldn’t allow it.

 

The thing about pride is that it blinds people to the truth. And at that moment, Kai had been blinded by his own pride—his _hubris_.

 

He was fueled by it as he took that picture the Republic City Police Department had handed around during his quick stay at Republic City. The grainy image of his mistress and the blame that surrounded the cataclysmic event was at the forefront of his mind.

 

“Why doesn’t she understand?” Kai asked, glaring at the picture as though it would provide the answer he need.  He had an inkling that not all was shared with him in regards with what had happened in Republic City; that the reason they were pursuing this unknown _child_ was because whoever she was, she had something to do with it. But he could find no reason as to why the Avatar needed to busy herself with the problems of _those_ people. They had already told him Avatar Korra had been _framed_. She bore no responsibility to it—or so he thought.

 

The young man only returned to their lodging after hours had passed, when the moon was at its peak, silence had descended upon Makapu, and the stars were already twinkling high above his head. By then, only the lodging’s guard was around.

Before he entered the hotel’s premises, Kai balled and crumpled the piece of photograph—the falsified evidence—he had been lugging around before throwing the offending item as far as his strength would allow.

 

It was not a symbolic act. If nothing else, it was merely done out of sheer frustration. But it was one that Kai would find as a heralding event that would cast a light to what the nomadic girl that had gotten his mistress’ attention had meant.

 

* * *

 

 

As peaceful as Makapu was—as were all the lands that were within the jurisdiction of the United Republic of Nations—they had sentries, though those posted on the quaint, little village were not as advanced as those in bigger cities and those within much dangerous territory. 

 

For one, they still made use of Messenger Hawks, as old fashioned as they were. As such, any news—no matter how big or small they were—always took time to reach them. And even as they were a place where many tourists and travelers congregated, they had made it a point never to believe in rumors and hearsays.  If they did hear of an interesting news, they would first clear it up before they did anything about it.

 

Makapu Village’s watchmen would have been blissfully unaware of what had happened in Republic City had one of their patrolmen not have picked up a crumpled piece of paper, inspected it out of curiosity (and boredom, for nothing really interesting had happened as of late), and saw its contents.

 

The old patrolman’s eyes widened. There was no mistaking the watermarked crest that was on the piece of paper. It was something only their counterparts from the Capital would have.  He read what was written just below the large, grainy image.  The further along he read, the more his eyes widen ‘til they were as big and wide as saucers.

 

As quickly as he could, the patrolman ran to their small station, the important piece of document he had picked up in hand.

 

His fellows would want to know about its contents, especially since they have seen someone who looked like the girl in the photograph.

 

* * *

 

 

Councilman Tarrlok had prepared everything he needed—words and all. He had made sure that there was nothing that could dissuade the brilliant Hiroshi Sato; that he would get the Industrialist to work with him again on the replacement for the Spirit Bastille.

 

He needed Hiroshi Sato in his team; needed him like one would need water. The CEO of Future Industries was the only one who could turn this impossible new task of building a new machine within the allotted time.

 

The President of the Republic City had been all over his face during one of the recent council meetings.  The energy supply of the nation was at the critical level—as was made apparent by the constant blackouts throughout—not just the city—but some parts of the United Republic of Nations as well.

 

The Councilman quickly reviewed his practiced pitch in his head as he made his way to the CEO’s office, readying the promise of helping the Sato patriarch find his daughter and make those responsible for her disappearance pay. He knew, if anything else, that Hiroshi would help him if he dangle the safety of his daughter in front of him. After all, it was no longer a secret that Asami Sato was among those missing.

 

He greeted Hiroshi’s secretary, informed her of his reason for visit—an urgent matter that needed addressing and that he was there under the orders of President Raiko, himself. He knew those words would keep him from being made to wait. Sure enough, the secretary was quick to inform her boss of his visitor. It didn’t take long before he was ushered in Hiroshi’s office, where the man himself was quickly shuffling various documents and designs of something or another into a folder.

 

“Tarrlok,” there was an edge to Hiroshi’s greeting that the Councilman didn’t expect, nor had heard directed at him before. “What is this urgent matter from the president that I was told you bore?”

 

“The power crisis.” The tone with which he was being spoken to made Tarrlok forget about what he had prepared to say, which was a rare occasion for the esteemed Councilman. He shook his head, wondering why he felt the way he did— _worried, antagonized_ —simply because of that greeting.  Clearing his throat, he added, “I am sure you are aware of what’s going on with the power sector.”

 

“Yes, I am.” Hiroshi’s responses were curt. “I have had the opportunity to dine and discuss it with Lau Gan-Lan and the other businessmen in the area. It is really troublesome.”

 

Lau Gan-Lan, Councilman Tarrlok knew, was the Cabbage Corporation’s CEO and a business rival of Hiroshi’s.

 

“And what do you and the other businessmen intend to do about it?” Tarrlok asked. He had long forgone the notion of making use of his already-readied speech. “Surely these constant blackouts are affecting all of your businesses.”

 

“And I am certain you came here bearing the solution we need to keep our businesses afloat,” Hiroshi was all business, Tarrlok was certain of that now. He looked and sounded unamused with the pretenses the Councilman had. “The solution to the republic’s power crisis.”

 

“You know me so well, Mister Sato,” Councilman Tarrlok smiled, but it was not the friendly kind. It was a smile meant to unnerve, though its effect was lost on the CEO. “I came here to recruit you. The President has asked for a construction of another Spirit Bastille. He had set a deadline for it as well, an ultimatum. Your knowledge and expertise will be an invaluable asset and will ensure the success of our endeavor.”

 

“I am flattered that you think highly of me,” Hiroshi looked anything _but_ flattered. “Unfortunately, I must decline. I have already pledged my services to something more…significant.”

 

“What could be more important than the continued survival of the United Republic?” the Councilman was flabbergasted. What Hiroshi Sato had said was ludicrous.  What they were facing was a _disaster_. Especially so if this continues well into winter.

 

Instead of elaborating, Hiroshi merely stated, “It is what it is. I’m sure you can find someone else who can help you with this new Spirit Bastille of yours, Councilman.”

 

“Maybe, but they will not be someone like you, Mister Sato.” Councilman Tarrlok replied. Panicked as he was, his tone nor his demeanor showed nothing of it. “I am willing to make a deal with you on this, Mister Sato. One that I believe you will not turn down.”

 

“A deal?”

 

“Help me with the Spirit Bastille, lend me your services once more, and I will do everything in my power to help you find your daughter.”

 

His words didn’t have the desired effect. Instead of readily agreeing with his proposition, the Industrialist looked less than thrilled and thankful. He looked _affronted_ , as though the Councilman had uttered the gravest of insults.

 

Hiroshi was just about to open his mouth to say something, when the door to his office creaked open and his secretary peeked in, an apologetic look on her face.

 

“I am sorry to disturb you, sir,” the Secretary said. “But the acting Chief of Police is here. He wishes to speak with you. I’ve already had him waiting at Meeting Room Two.”

 

Hiroshi frowned, not having expected another visitor. He turned to the one he was currently entertaining (albeit to some extent).

 

Before he could dismiss Tarrlok, however, the Councilman beat him to his words saying, “Our discussion is not yet over, Mister Sato. Go and deal with the police. I will wait for you here until you return. I am, after all, not going to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

 

“Then I am afraid that your time will be wasted, your waiting will be futile, for that is the answer I am going to give you.” Hiroshi’s eyes were as cold and frosted as the tone with which he used to speak those words. Without another word, the founder of Future Industries left the other man alone, thinking that he would grow tired of waiting and would leave on his own.

 

Now, Hiroshi Sato was a man who seldom made any mistakes, or overlooked an important detail…at least, that is what he believed of himself.  However, on that particular day, he made a blunder and it was one that the Water Tribe native took advantage of. It was also a mistake that would later be used against him.

 

For Hiroshi Sato had left lying atop his table the documents and plans he had hastily-and as such, _poorly_ —hidden.  And as Tarrlok was never one to let opportunity pass him by, he allowed himself access to these files.

 

At first, the Councilman reasoned that he was snooping because he needed some kind of leverage to get Hiroshi Sato to change his mind; that it was for the good of the citizens of the United Republic of Nations.  That all changed when he saw what the documents were—when he realized they were plans authored by his own brother and enhanced by the Industrialist. He didn’t know what these plans were for, but he could tell it was for something _big_.

 

It was a risk—a dangerous one—Councilman Tarrlok knew, but he felt that it was a risk worth taking if it was going to turn the tides to his favor.  And so, after making sure that he would not be found out, the Councilman of the Great Republic University stole the plans Noatak had made, swapping these files with others that were on the Sato patriarch’s table.

 

* * *

 

 

They were all in agreement. They _had_ seen the girl in the “Wanted” picture. It sent chills down their spine, made pinpricks of sweat to appear, when they grasped the fact that a terrorist was in their midst.

 

“We don’t have any time to waste!” one of the younger recruits said. “We have to apprehend her quickly.”

 

“That could be dangerous,” another one said. “She is not alone. I remember seeing her with three others. Besides, we don’t know what she is truly capable of.”

 

“She’s capable of doing something dangerous, that’s what!” the sentry who had found the crumpled piece of paper said, waving it around. “She caused the Catacombs to collapse and sent hundreds of people plummeting to their deaths! We can’t just let someone like that loose!”

 

“But we can’t blindly charge in either,” came the voice of the Captain of the Guards. “If this young woman truly is capable of such a feat, then that would mean we will need to be careful. It also means we can’t do this by ourselves.”

 

“Then what are we supposed to do, Captain?”

 

The Captain gazed outside of their barrack’s windows, a faraway look in his eyes as he replied, “We’ll call for reinforcements. It will take a day, at most, but it doesn’t look like this young woman and her companions are leaving any time soon. And then, we take her in. By force, if necessary.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who continues to support this story and I hope you all are enjoying the journey so far.  
> Believe me, things will start "heating up" pretty soon... ;D
> 
> Dream on; Fly on!


	25. Vesuvius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The peace at Makapu is shattered. Meanwhile, the Councilman finally meets with the person who can help him with the stolen plans._

* * *

 

Morning came much too quickly for Opal, who had stayed awake up until morning’s first light, updating her journal—adding finer details of their journey thus far, including the emergence of the girl Korra had made a priority finding.  The young, aspiring historian knew it was not ideal to trade sleep in favor of writing, but she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t written a single line for the past few days. Anything _substantial_ , at least.

 

With a sigh that was quickly followed by a _huge_ yawn, Opal stretched her arms and stood up from her bed. She then walked towards her room’s window, parting the wooden blinds. She wanted to see the small village as it awakened from its slumber; she wanted to observe as much as she could of Makapu’s way of life.

 

As the youngest Bei Fong watched and noted her findings, a movement on her peripheral vision caught her attention. It was so quick, she would have failed to notice the man who seemed to have been looking straight at her had she not trained herself in the art of careful observation.

 

Opal frowned at the man, who quickly looked away and feigned disinterest—though as she continued gazing at the rousing village, she saw that the man continued to act so suspiciously. It bothered the Historian, though she quickly forgot about the rude man when her stomach grumbled and her thoughts wandered to the delicacies that she would find at the breakfast table.

 

By the time she had joined Korra and Asami for breakfast (for Kai was, at that point, still grumbling and had not wanted to dine with them), she had completely forgotten about that man.

 

The second time she felt something strange going on in the village, she was touring Makapu with Asami—the two of them agreeing to make the most of their stay.

 

They had checked the wares of each stall they came across with, looking at the items displayed (Opal occasionally cursing their scarcity of funds), and taking up on the generosity of some of the shopkeepers who gave and shared with them samples of their merchandise.

 

She and Asami were happily chatting as they walked along the village’s main road when she had felt being watched once more.  She thought it was just all in her head, up until the Prodigy nudged her.

 

It was a playful shove. Anyone watching would think nothing of it—which was what Asami had betted on.

 

“We’re being followed,” she whispered when she got close to Opal, her face a mask of smiles, full of teasing. The Historian couldn’t help but think how great an actress Asami was. “We have been, since leaving that textile shop.”

 

Opal nudged Asami right back, keeping up with their pretense. “I felt someone watching us too. Do you think it’s one of Tarrlok’s goons?”

 

Asami shrugged as they both tried to keep their pace as even as possible. “I don’t know, but—” she looked around, eyes scanning their surroundings for anything that was out of the ordinary. She caught sight of a woman who quickly hid her face behind the newspaper she was holding and a man who quickly turned away when she caught him looking. “I think we should cut our tour short. This place has just turned a bit unwelcoming for us.”

 

The young historian didn’t argue with her friend, and as quickly as they dared allowed without rousing any more unwanted attention to themselves, made haste back to their lodging.

 

* * *

 

 

Councilman Tarrlok studied the plans he had copied from Hiroshi’s office. He understood the basics of it and could come up with a couple of applications for it, but he thought—in a whole—that it was impossible to build on his own.

 

Converting the spirits to energy was one thing. Building _this_ kind of weapon was another one altogether.

 

And yet, the fact that Hiroshi had made notes (albeit these notes were written in a code that was difficult to decipher) and was serious on this project, had gotten the University Councilman curious.

 

Hiroshi Sato _rarely_ dabbled in weapons research and development. Apart from the armor and the guns the Industrialist supplied them with, Hiroshi had shown no interest in using his knowledge for combat and warfare…until now.

 

Tarrlok didn’t know why the CEO of Future Industries would now branch off from what he knew the man specialized in, and quite frankly he didn’t really care. What interested him more was the creation of this new weapon.

 

Well-versed as the Councilman was in multiple branches of science—given that he was an inventor himself—the blueprint sitting atop his mahogany desk was complex and far beyond his capabilities. And even though he really rather would not, he was left with no other choice but to seek the help of another if he wanted for himself the fruits of Hiroshi’s labor.

 

* * *

 

 

The Avatar—who was, up until that point, doing her bending stance exercises—took one of those stances and readied herself to fight for her life when the door to her room was flung open.  She had thought that those who were hunting her and her companions had finally made themselves known again, and as such, had her fists already engulfed in flames. When it was just Asami and Opal—who quickly entered and immediately shut the door behind them, locking it in the process—Korra couldn’t help but be exasperated,

 

“What are you two doing?” she asked as neither bothered to greet her nor explain why they had barged in her room like that. “Have either of you forgotten how to knock? I almost attacked you!”

 

Instead of enlightening her, the duo rushed to her window, quickly peered through it, before pulling the blinds down.

 

“Again, what are you two humans _doing_?” Annoyance seeped through her voice. “Explain. _Now_. I thought you would not be returning until much later.”

 

“Well, that _was_ the plan,” Opal said, occasionally moving the blinds just enough to peek through it. “But I suppose, when you’re part of the Krew, things like these are bound to happen.”

 

“Um…what?” Korra was, understandably, confused. She looked over at Asami, hoping the Prodigy would, at least, make some sense.

 

But all Asami could do was open her mouth before Opal started talking again, her words were uttered in quick successions as though she needed to let it out before she ran out of breath.

 

“The Krew,” Opal had said. “You’re Korra and we’re, like, you’re crew. I figured it would be easier to call us that on my journals. Writing our names over and over again can be quite tiring, you know.”

 

“Okay…?” What else could the Avatar say? Opal still didn’t provide any answer to her earlier question. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Asami who had sighed and sat herself down by the edge of Korra’s bed.

 

“We were being followed.” Asami finally explained why they looked and acted the way they did. “Followed _and_ being watched, That’s why we came straight back here.”

 

Korra frowned and had to keep her temper in check. It was not the sort of news she relished hearing. She gave both humans a careful once-over, making sure they were not harmed.

 

“They did not try anything, did they?” There was a sort of protectiveness emanating from the question and the way the Avatar looked at them as she spoke, as though a positive answer would have set Korra off on a rampage.

 

“Apart from spooking us out and getting us to rush back here? No, they didn’t get to try anything. They were just spying on us.” Asami shuddered, she did not like the thought of it all. The Prodigy, of course, knew something like this could happen. It didn’t help ease her nerves, however. “As for how long they have been spying on us? Well, your guess is as good as mine, Korra.”

 

“This morning,” Opal’s voice was small, breathy. She turned around to face the two others in the room with her, eyes wide with remembrance and realization. “There was a man. I thought he was suspicious, but since he didn’t really do _anything_ apart from being creepy—which, in retrospect, is in and of itself strange—I just forgot all about it. But that, probably, is the first time people around here started snooping on us.”

 

“Opal.” Asami was quick to reprimand. “How can you not share something like this sooner?”

 

“Well, sorry. I hadn’t slept much, and I was hungry, so I forgot all about him,” was the younger girl’s excuse.

 

“You weren’t able to sleep last night?” the Prodigy’s tone softened. “Why?”

 

Opal shrugged and though she was pleased with the concern her friend had for her, the young historian didn’t feel that her revelation warranted any.

 

“Oh, you know, I was just doing some stuff…and things.”

 

“You were up all night writing, weren’t you?” It didn’t come out as a question. It was more of a statement. “Opal…”

 

“Well, yeah…I haven’t been able to for a while now.” Opal huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Besides, I’m not the only one missing sleep, am I? You are too! I could hear you tinkering that glove of yours last night, right up until dawn.”

 

“W-Well, that was important.” The Prodigy didn’t think she would be found out. She was certain she had kept the noises to a minimum.

 

“And so are my notes,” Opal retorted. “Besides, I figured it was safe to lose sleep for a night, considering we planned on staying here until tomorrow.”

 

As the two friends had their back-and-forth, Avatar Korra decided not to intervene. It was not just because her mind was preoccupied with the knowledge that they may no longer be safe in Makapu Village, but also because she didn’t feel like she should get in between whatever tiff Asami and Opal were having.

 

It was only when the two humans had settled down did Raava’s human incarnation deem it safe to speak.

 

“We can’t stay here for much longer.”

 

Both Asami and Opal’s heads quickly snapped to Korra’s direction. They were not at all expecting her to say that when she had been so adamant on following the mysterious girl’s instruction.

 

“But, Korra, what about what that girl said? You said she specifically instructed that Light Spirit to tell you to wait until the third day of our stay here in Makapu Village before setting out.” Asami was the one who voiced out the same thought as the one in Opal’s mind.

 

“The girl’s message had an undertone of certainty to it,” replied the darker-skinned girl. “She made it sound like there is no doubt of our meeting. I would have to trust that if we truly were fated to meet, then we would. Besides, your safety is much more important to me. I couldn’t just keep getting all of us I trouble.”

 

It was a valid reason and neither Asami nor Opal prodded Korra any further on the matter, though they asked if she was certain of it.

 

“I am,” Korra’s voice didn’t waver. Looking in her eyes, Asami could tell she wasn’t lying either.

 

“Well, if you’re sure about this, Avatar Korra, then I guess we should tell Kai about our change of plans…again. Oh, boy…he will _not_ be happy about this.” Opal didn’t relish the thought of having to tell the Avatar’s Steward that.

 

“Or the fact that we made a decision without him,” added the brilliant, young inventor, which really didn’t help matters any. With a sigh, she pushed herself off the bed and said, “Well, let’s get this over and done with, Opal.” To Korra, she added, “We’ll get our things packed and ready as soon as we have spoken with Kai. You should get yourself ready as well, Korra.”

 

The wolf-tailed girl nodded and waited for them to leave before she allowed her shoulders to sag and for guilt to creep into her thoughts. For she did not just care about her companions well-being, but also of the people living in that quaint village.

 

She did not want what occurred to the Dragon Flatt Burroughs to happen in Makapu Village.

 

* * *

 

 

The Captain of the Town Guard wanted to scream in frustration. He did not understand why the United Republic Forces, the Republic City Defense Force, nor the Republic Police Department did not answer his urgent request for backup. None of the aforementioned organizations provided any explanation why they couldn’t.

 

“And they say finding this terrorist is of the highest priority,” the Captain scoffed. If he wasn’t so worried of his village, he would have forgotten all about the dark-skinned, young woman and those that were with her. But he didn’t want to gamble the safety of the village and its people and just hope and pray they would be left alone.

 

“Captain, the two other young women have returned to their lodgings.” One of the volunteers reported, barging into the guardhouse, panting and sweating. He had, the Captain noted, ran all the way from his post—which meant there was either some sort of positive development or there was a setback. “I apologize, but I’m afraid we may have tipped them off. Rosey and Kojiro are still staking the inn out, but I wouldn’t be surprised if our targets make a run for it before the day ends. We have to do something soon if we don’t want them to escape.”

 

The Captain pinched the bridge of his nose. _So it has come to this. I hope our forces—whatever little we have—can bring this terrorist to justice._ To his subordinate, he said, “Alright. Ready every one. We strike now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kai was, putting it mildly, not at all pleased. As Asami and Opal both had guessed, he didn’t appreciate being left out of the planning and decision-making. Though instead of slamming the door on their faces or storming off to who-knows-where for who-knows-how-long, he, instead, gave them all the cold, silent treatment.

 

Quickly, he packed his meager belongings before making use of the window to leave his room and sneak to the stables where the Ostrich Horses and the Avatar’s Polar Bear Dog were. He tried to be very careful on his way there to prepare the animals for their journey ahead, making sure no one saw him while also keeping an eye out for the suspicious people the girls said were spying on them.

 

Just as he had reached the animals and was about to go back to inform his mistress and her companions, Kai heard screaming—terrified screaming. Lots of it. It was enough to give the Ostrich Horses (and himself) a fright and for Naga to look and become more alert.

 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” the Avatar’s Steward muttered to himself, frowning with worry. Turning to Naga, he added, “What do you think, Naga? Should we wait for them here or rush outside to join whatever is going on out there?”

 

The Polar Bear Dog barked and pawed on the ground. Kai took that as a sign that Naga was willing and ready to rumble. He nodded, letting the Avatar’s pet know he understood. Taking his _bo_ staff along, Kai rushed out of the barn with Naga in tow.

 

The Polar Bear Dog didn’t hesitate in her steps as she bounded to the direction where she knew Avatar Korra was. The Avatar’s Steward, on the other hand, took slightly slower steps, keeping his eyes and ears peeled, listening in to the gathering crowd. They provided nothing but speculation, save for the fact that the local law enforcement unit were involved.

 

When he got to the entrance of the hotel they had been staying in, he saw that Naga had jumped over the human barricade the town sentry made and had taken her place beside the Lady Avatar, growling, snarling, and snapping at any who dared to make a move. Behind his mistress, Asami Sato stood at the ready, her right hand covered by a strange, electrified glove while Opal Bei Fong had taken a fighting stance as well with her hands gripping an identical _bo_ staff as the one Kai was carrying.

 

“You are outnumbered,” the Captain of the Town Guard shouted towards Avatar Korra. “Surrender, now!”

 

“Why should I?” his mistress shouted back. “What have I done to warrant this?”

 

“You have the nerve to ask that, terrorist? After the number of lives you took from Republic City?” another guard shouted, enraged.

 

“Terrorist? Oh, so _that_ is what this is about.” Understanding dawned upon the Avatar. She shook her head and in a much calmer tone than before, added, “I’m afraid you have been misled. I am no terrorist and neither are my companions.”

 

But even as Avatar Korra tried to explain, the town guards wouldn’t hear any of it.

 

“Lies!” they shouted.

 

“There will be justice!” others called out.

 

It was as though these words served as a rallying cry, for even as terrified as some of the younger sentries were, they seemed to have renewed their vigor and courage.  It didn’t matter if Asami’s hands were crackling with electricity or if Opal looked quite adept in handling the staff. They all looked just about ready to put their lives on the line just to apprehend Avatar Korra.

 

The Avatar’s Steward couldn’t help, at that moment, but to pin this unfortunately problematic and troublesome turn of events on that girl who had left those set of instructions that had caused them not to take the first ship back to the Southern Water Tribes’ borders and on their way back to Nia Bayou. Silently, he swore he would give that girl a good talking to when the Avatar finally met up with her.

 

Kai—who was still very much inconspicuous, at that point—gazed at his charge. He knew without a shred of doubt that the Avatar could make these humans pay for their insolence; that not even an entire army could stop her, especially once she goes into the ‘Avatar State’ as the Legend of Avatar Wan stated. But instead of an expression filled with fury, Avatar Korra looked… _remorseful_. She didn’t look anything like how Kai had been used to seeing her whenever anyone bore false witness against her (not that that happened all too often. It didn’t. But there were times when Avatar Korra had crossed heads with the Chieftains and the Elders). It struck the young man then that she had no desire of harming these humans—that, as surprising as it was (for the Avatar Korra Kai knew was someone who cared nothing at all about humans—or anything else for that matter—that was not directly linked to her role)—she was actually valuing their lives.

 

The town sentry continued their advance. As reluctant as Avatar Korra was, the Mark of Air began to faintly shine. It was subtle. Unless anyone knew of the markings and their glow, none would take notice of it. Though she made ready to tap into Vayu’s power, Kai saw that her stance was one meant not to hurt but to defend and provide distraction.

 

The young man couldn’t help feeling relieved at the Avatar’s decision. Despite wanting them to feel the Lady Avatar’s rage for disrespecting her, he was glad that she chose not to face the town guards and, instead, flee.  He didn’t want to think of any further consequence on his part had Avatar Korra chosen to make a stand.

 

Still, there was one more thing he _did_ have to fret over.

 

The Avatar’s existence was a great secret the people of Nia Bayou had sworn (and had long since) kept. His mistress using her powers—even if it was just a fraction of it—would get people talking. They were already on shaky waters as it was with Asami and Opal— _outsiders_ —knowing about (and fraternizing) with the Lady Avatar.

 

He _had_ to keep people from finding out about Lady Korra. That was the shift in his mindset.

 

Thankful that he had slung over his shoulders his traveling pack, Kai hastily rummaged around its contents until he saw and grasped the item he was looking for.

 

Taking it out of his pack, Kai took one, final stock of his surroundings and gauged his aim. Once he was certain he had everything planned out, the young steward took one, deep breath and shouted, “My Lady, over here!” before lobbing a circular object right at the middle of the guards.

 

Korra immediately recognized Kai’s voice and saw him amidst the crowd just as the round object the young man had thrown hit the ground.  The Avatar _knew_ what the item was. It was one of Kai’s pranks, invented by the young man himself. Likewise, she comprehended what her young steward had planned.

 

She grinned. _Who would have thought this abominable thing would someday save my hide?_ She couldn’t count how many times Kai had caused her problems because of his creation.

 

“Asami, Opal,” she called to attention her two companions while diverting the energy she had already accumulated into the circular object that the guards did not put much attention to. “Get on Naga. Now!”

 

Deciding it best not to ask any questions nor worry if the Polar Bear Dog would let them climb on its back (Naga did, of course) they (reluctantly) scrambled atop Naga just as Korra let her powers loose (just enough that the people did not equate her as the cause) and had the balloon explode, enveloping a wide radius in a thick coat of multi-colored paint and an even thicker cover of smoke.

 

When the smoke cleared a few moments later, the Captain of the Town Guards could only mutter a string of profanities. The “terrorist” they had hoped to apprehend was gone without a trace.

 

* * *

 

 

“How do I get this man to shut up?” was the question that had been at the forefront of Councilman Tarrlok’s mind for the past hour or so-and one he was still searching an answer for. So far, the logical and obvious solutions had borne no fruit at all.  He had stopped bothering to hide his annoyance and had long forgone feigning interest in the eccentric man’s ramblings; he had even let slip a couple of times that he had other businesses to attend to.  Once, the Councilman even went so far as to directly state that their discussion had gone far too long already. But it seemed as though Iknik Blackstone Varrick was either too oblivious and self-centered to notice, or he simply _didn’t_ care. If it wasn’t for the fact that Councilman Tarrlok needed his services, he would have long kicked the insufferable chatterbox out of his office.

 

But as it was, Iknik Blackstone Varrick was much of a product of the Great Republic University as Hiroshi Sato was, and next to the CEO of Future Industries, Varrick Global Industries was the best in its business (even though the company dabbled in more than just about everything one could think of) and, therefore, the only one Tarrlok could turn to in order for the stolen plans to be successful.

 

“So, anyway, Zhu Li gets mad at me for bailing out on our boy’s mover premier to come out here to meet with you,” the business magnate went on, not knowing of the internal struggle going on inside of the other man’s head.  “I mean, it’s not even that big a deal to the boy. I’ve asked him, after all, and he was totally fine with me being here.”

 

“I didn’t know you have a son.” Though not at all willing to get the ball rolling on another topic that may take forever to finish, the Great Republic University Councilman found that little tidbit a curious one—and one he could, perhaps, make use of in the future.

 

Varrick nodded, grinning. “I do. Not biological, of course. Zhu Li and I aren’t even married yet!” the man laughed at the inside joke. “We found the boy working in one of the mines years ago and saw potential in him, so we adopted him and tried to train him into the business. That didn’t end the way we expected it to, he is way _too_ honest.”

 

“I see…and what of him now? I take it he has something to do with movers?”

 

“That he does! He’s a mover star.” Was the inventor’s reply, rubbing his palms together before leaning in and saying, “As much as I would like to talk more about the boy, I take it your business proposal has nothing to do with him or his movers?”

 

“No, of course not.” Councilman Tarrlok scoffed, though he was relieved that they would finally get to talk business. “I need your services, Iknik.”

 

The other man chuckled, shrugging as he asked, “What else is new?”—words Tarrlok chose to ignore and, instead, unfurled the rolled-up blueprint that had been sitting atop his desk since the start of their meeting.

 

Not really expecting much, and shrugging off whatever mysterious vibe the Councilman was going for, the famed researcher and mogul took and inspected the documents.

 

Whereas Varrick had been glib for most of his meeting with Councilman Tarrlok, upon reading the contents of the blueprint, he became much more serious. His eyes scanned every line, muttering under his breath things he found interesting and questionable. It took a while before his head emerged from the schematics.

 

“This is quite an interesting thing you got her, Tarrlok.” Varrick looked anything but impressed. “I don’t mean to disrespect, but I find it hard to believe you would come up with something this advanced and this _crazy_.” A deep inhalation with Varrick leaning in and clasping his hands together. “So, tell me, who’s the brains behind this?”

 

“Hiroshi Sato.” It was pointless to lie. Councilman Tarrlok had a feeling the man already knew.

 

“Ah,” was Varrick’s reponse, his eyes lighting up before silence settled between the two men. “This is really a brilliant theory—though I expect nothing less from Sato—but it is just that: a theory. And I am being _extremely_ generous in calling it that as well.”

 

“If this is no theory, however,” the Councilman chose his words careful, uttered them equally so as well. “If the spirit conversion has been proven to exist and we have the capabilities for it, could you build this weapon?”

 

“Does the sun rise from the east? Of course it does!” Varrick replied in a loud, booming voice. “I am not called ‘ _Varrick, the Inventor Extraordinaire_ ’ for nothing. I understand everything in this blueprint perfectly to make it under those circumstances—though what Sato’s reason behind wanting to make something like this is beyond even my comprehension. A weapon of this caliber is dangerous… _if_ this can be done. Again, that’s a _big_ ‘if’.”

 

Calmly, Tarrlok informed Varrick, “Spirit conversion is already possible, Iknik. We have done it.”

 

If Tarrlok was hoping such revelation would cause the other man to lose his composure, he was wrong. Varrick wasn’t even surprised.

 

The words: “I know” revealed why. “I’ve heard about your so-called ‘Spirit Bastille Project’.” Varrick shook his head. “You may have succeeded in converting the mythical sprits around us into usable energy—which, by the way, is _astounding_! Who knew, right?—but this is a different ballgame altogether.”

 

“Why? What’s so different about it?” Tarrlok didn’t understand much about the blueprint other than it was a weapon that made use of the same concept of energy manipulation as the Spirit Bastille.

 

“This isn’t just a simple conversion, Councilman Tarrlok. This isn’t about the spirits any more. This is about manipulating a person’s life force.”

 

* * *

 

 

As fast as the Krew moved, they weren’t fast enough to leave Makapu. Several times they were turned around, losing their way. It didn’t help that by that time, everyone knew the town guards were after them leaving so few a chance to run around unnoticed. They were trapped.

 

“Now, what?” Opal whispered to her companions as all four (five, if you were going to count Naga) of them hid themselves in one of the many alleys of Makapu’s ever-busy streets.

 

All of them did their best to hold their breaths as they hunched down, trying to remain in the shadows, however long possible. The putrid strench of rotting leftovers from the nearby food establishments, as well as the acrid smell of urine, made it difficult—not to mention gag-worthy—not to.

 

“We can’t stay here for long,” she added. “I’m already feeling faint.”

 

“I would rather we slip out unnoticed,” Korra replied before Asami could, her eyes searching—her brain, thinking—for a way out. “I don’t want to harm any of those people that had been misled. They are just doing their job, after all.”

 

Hearing Korra say those words stunned, not just Kai, but Asami as well. Both for different reasons that stemmed from one particular fact they knew of Raava’s human incarnation.

 

“T-That’s good then,” Kai caught himself, wiping the surprised look on his face. “For a moment, I was worried you were going to do something that would have resulted to Nia Bayou’s secret being revealed. We have to protect your identity, after all, my Lady.”

 

“Then perhaps you should stop calling me that, Kai.” It was said so very casually. “People will wonder why you speak to me and about me the way you do. Just converse with me the way Asami and Opal do.”

 

He was being granted permission, yet Kai couldn’t help stuttering out his objection. He was her steward, he knew her true nature as the Lord of the Spirits. He couldn’t act so insouciantly towards her. His protestations fell on deaf ears, however, as Korra would have none of it.

 

“So,” Asami spoke up once the discussion between the two were done. “Back to our current predicament. How, exactly, do we slip out of this village and towards Pohuai without being seen?”

 

“Will we still go there?” Kai asked. “That place could already have been notified of my Lady’s—” The said ‘lady’ cleared her throat and gave the young man a meaningful look, “—I mean, K-Korra’s presence here. They would have already set a trap for us there. That place _is_ a stronghold.”

 

“They wouldn’t have. And even if they wanted to, they couldn’t.” Opal interjected despite not wanting to join in on the conversation. Speaking, after all, meant taking more frequent gulps of that filthy air. “It may still be called that, but the Pohuai Stronghold is no longer used as such. It has been turned into a tourist destination that houses some of the historical artefacts from the Hundred Year War.”

 

“Well, there you have it,” the Avatar said with a wave of her hand that created a small burst of air which momentarily cleansed the air of its foul odor and made everyone else wonder why she had not done so earlier. “It’s not at all a dangerous place to visit.”

 

“Please don’t say things like that, Korra,” the Prodigy sighed. “What would you do if the universe decides to prove you wrong?”

 

“Ha! The universe wouldn’t dare!” Kai, once again, spoke confidently, his hands on his waist, his chest puffed out. It didn’t impress those he was with, however, as all three, young women told him to lower his voice. “The entire balance of this world would have to be askew before something like that happens.”

 

Neither Asami nor Opal knew what Kai had meant about the ‘balance of the world’ and it being misaligned, and they didn’t have the time to ask either. For at that moment, the earth began to tremble.

 

It was faint at first—something that only Naga and the other animals felt—but then grew and escalated in strength and magnitude. Opal lost her balance, stumbling into the Polar Bear Dog and she didn’t bother to get up after that, choosing instead to lean on the large, fluffy dog. Likewise, Asami couldn’t keep her footing as well and ended up flailing towards the Avatar who helped keep her and Kai from falling in their haunches.

 

And then they heard the loud rumbling in the distance. It was not like the sound that preceded the fall of the Burroughs. Rather, it was something deeper—pent up and raging. Seconds later they saw it: a fiery, menacing explosion atop the mountain. Smoke permeated the air surrounding the summit as ash rained down from the heavens.

 

Mount Makapu has erupted.

 

* * *

 

 

The vials, bottles, and other containers housing her medical concoctions began to rattle. The cauldron’s contents began slushing about as the herbs and other medicinal items hanging around her simple abode swayed back and forth from the earthquake that they were experiencing.

 

The owner of the house didn’t care much about all of that, however. Those items could be remade and harvested again. Instead, she had rushed—as fast as her old legs could carry her—to the framed photograph sitting atop her bedside drawer. It was, after all, her most valuable possession—well, next to her pendant and the secret it held within.

 

The old woman had a feeling she would have to evacuate, as will the rest of the villagers living around the area. She knew this was no _ordinary_ quake, and if the need did arise to leave, she wanted to, at least, save that photo.

 

Sure enough, the old woman’s prediction came true. It didn’t take long for the rumbling to turn into the precedent of an eruption. The volcano—which had been lying dormant for _ages_ —had come alive, melting the polar icecaps that had coated it for as long as the people could remember.

 

As the old woman stumbled out of her hut and into the blinding white, snow-covered ground that was slowly being missed with volcanic ash, she saw the molten hot rage of Mount Erebus.

 

* * *

 

 

His hand quickly reached out to steady his daughter before she could lose her balance, though it was hard to keep himself from losing them as well.

 

The black-iron chandeliers that hung on the ceiling along the hallways swayed violently, which caused the old man and his daughter to look with caution, face both mirroring the expression the other wore: confusion and worry, masked by the practiced look of composure that only those of royalty would be able to pull off. All around them, however, were panicked servants, aristocrats, and the imperial guards who were doing their best not only to calm them down but ensure their safety as well.

 

“Master!” a voice rang out amidst the shrieks and frightful screams that accompanied the powerful tremors.

 

The old man’s head snapped up, amber eyes searching for the owner of the familiar voice—one of his subordinates. He saw her as she made her way, running like a drunkard as she bumped (and subsequently apologized) to the others who were caught by the earthquake in the hall.

 

As dangerous as what she was doing, the woman didn’t slow down her pace nor did she wait until she was in front of the old man and his daughter before blurting out for all to hear, “Mount Norikura has erupted!”

 

* * *

 

 

Unseeing eyes snapped open as its bearer felt the change in the vibrations around her. Foregoing the meditative stance she had taken for the past couple of days (she wasn’t certain how long she had been in meditation, exactly), she walked out of her hollow, hoping to get a better “feel” of what these disturbances were.

 

As it happened, she needn’t have had to take more than three steps for her senses to be assaulted and realization to dawn on her.

 

Disbelief, followed by annoyance, coated her features as she let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“What are you doing, _Avatar_? We’re running out of time!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have quite a lot of character introductions in this chapter--though I suppose the last four are "re-introductions" depending on how you look at it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this week's update, I certainly had fun writing it a while back (especially the bits with Opal and Varrick). Next update will be next Tuesday, as always (provided my internet connection stops being all shitty and stuff), so I hope you all will join me then as well.
> 
> Until then, dream on; fly on!


	26. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The imminent crisis that descends upon Makapu and its people brings to light a chance at redemption and setting things right as the Historian deals with setting things straight with their new companion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, apologies for the lack of updates last week. Our ISP was acting all shitty and I couldn't upload anything, much less view any website for a length of time. Even now we're still having problems (which is why I think myself pretty fortunate to have been able to schedule the videos being posted on my YouTube Channel...too bad, AO3 and FFN don't have that feature yet) with our internet connection and our ISP is doing nothing about it, thus, you guys here at AO3 got this chapter much later than our friends over at FFN (because the page for updating a story over there wouldn't load properly for me).
> 
> Anyways, be sure to read the End Notes for some things I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. I won't bore you guys with, the details here as I know this chapter has been delayed enough.
> 
> Allons-y~!

 

* * *

Korra's legs buckled underneath her and she found herself gasping for breath and clutching her chest. Pain—one that caused her muscles to spasm—gripped her. Without the support, Asami and Kai fell down as well, the rumbling of the earth unceasing.

"What's wrong with the Avatar?" Kai didn't think the day would come when he would ask such a question and turn to outsiders for an answer.

Asami and Opal exchanged worried glances before both shook their heads in reply to the young man's question. They didn't know what was going on either. Neither thought that the episode Korra was having was reminiscent to the one they had witnessed before.

It had been a while since Korra felt this kind of pain—the pain that was connected with the spirits. There was nothing she, nor anyone else, could do but ride out the pain.

Naga, sensing the Avatar's pain, whimpered and moved to her friend's side, taking Opal (who had been clutching at the Polar Bear Dog's fur for dear life) along. She nuzzled Korra, eyes filled with concern.

Crawling towards the Avatar in agony, Kai and Asami helped Korra up her unsteady feet and out of the confines of their hiding spot, disregarding the dangers of being seen by the townspeople. All they cared about, at that moment, was getting Korra somewhere safe where she could recover, all the while Mount Makapu raged in all of its furious might.

Hefting Korra to allow her onto Naga's back was quite a challenge, even when the Polar Bear Dog had stooped low enough to make it easier for the Avatar to mount, thanks to Korra herself adamantly refusing to make use of the animal.

"I can…I can walk…by myself," she had said through gritted teeth and labored breath. "Just…just give me a minute. Or two."

"Now's really  _not_  the time to be stubborn, Avatar Korra." Opal didn't bother to hide her fear of being caught in the lava flow which would soon claim the poor village.

Korra tried to glare at the young historian. It was a miserable attempt that didn't faze the youngest Bei Fong.

Another upward burst of lava from the mouth of the volcano caused everyone to look at its direction. It was then followed by the sound of a stampede and screaming. Lots of it. People could see the danger of staying in the village for too long, and all had the same brilliant idea as the next person: to go to the docks, ride a boat out to the sea, and wait out Mount Makapu's tantrum. That, of course, meant that every villager who had thought of that headed straight for the Avatar and her companions. And though they were a little bit certain that none would care of them, or take notice that they were the people the Town Guards have tried to apprehend not too long ago, they still didn't relish the thought of being out in the open.

There was also the chance that one of the Town Guards who had been very passionate about capturing them would be among the throngs of people heading their way. It was something Kai voiced out, hoping to get his mistress moving. Still, Korra remained as stubborn as a mule.

Shaking her head at how childish Korra was acting, Asami (though against her better judgement) prayed her impulsive plan would not backfire on her as she mounted Naga. The Polar Bear Dog had been tame around her, and didn't seem to have any desire to harm her, which gave her enough courage to do so. Once atop the large, white dog, she turned to Opal and Kai and said, "Help me get her up here.".

Picking up their jaws from the ground, the two nodded. Both could see that this was the only way they could get the Avatar to ride Naga. It wasn't without much protestations, however, and by the time Korra was finally on Naga's back and sitting right in front of Asami (who kept her from falling off Naga by having a firm grip around her waist) Kai's worries finally came true.

A group of the younger town sentries spotted them. They were amongst the very vocal ones that had come to apprehend Korra earlier that day. And when they saw the Avatar and those that were with her, they seem to forget what was happening around them—as though some kind of spell had been cast upon them. The danger caused by Mount Makapu's eruption meant little to them, or the thought of helping the villagers reach safety—as was one of their responsibilities. Instead, they found themselves focused on getting the task they had initially set out to accomplish that day, done.

"It's the terrorist!" one of them cried out, eyes ablaze with righteous fury.

"Get her!" his companions all said in unison.

All Kai could say with how things were turning out was a groaning, "You have got to be kidding me? Really?"

"That's two-for-two, Kai," Opal found a bit of humor in their predicament. "If you keep jinxing us like this, we really won't get anywhere close to accomplishing things."

"It's not my fault!" Kai needn't have said it, but he did. Really, it wasn't his fault the universe decided to keep taking his words as some sort of twisted suggestion.

With a sigh, he begrudgingly glared at Opal, and then at Asami. He saw no other course of action at the moment, and seeing as the Prodigy was already atop Naga, it was the most logical thing to do—barring having Naga carry all of their weight, which was something he wouldn't want to put the Polar Bear Dog through.

"You!" he said to Asami, pointing a finger at her. "Keep the Avatar safe. Opal and I will handle these mongrels who keep insisting on getting in Lady Korra's way."

"We will?" Opal was surprised Kai would want to fight alongside her. Asami would've been a much better choice.

"Both of you will not do such a thing," groggily Korra supplied. "Naga can carry us all."

"She can, that's true. But putting such a toll on her so early on might not be a good idea, My Lady." Kai explained as quickly as he could. The group of guards were already close. "Besides, we have to lose them somehow and there's no way we could do that if we stick together. Don't worry, I know you care for Opal as much as Asami. I will make sure she's safe. We'll meet up with you at the entrance to the stronghold."

"I told you to call me by my name," Korra, who was still very much out of it, pouted. Her face turned somber, however, as she corrected something the young man had said. "You're wrong, though. Asami and Opal aren't the only ones I care about."

Kai smiled, and bowed his head, before giving Naga's rear a slap and ordering the Polar Bear Dog to run for it. Naga obliged, sensing the danger that was heading down their way, and sped away.

"Be careful, Opal!" was all Asami could say as she steadied her grip around Korra and on the saddle tied around Naga.

* * *

"This really isn't something I would normally volunteer for, you know," Opal said as she and Kai were encircled by the young men all too eager to capture at least one of the terrorist's accomplices—which was what they viewed the Avatar's companions as. "I'm not really a very good fighter."

"You're good enough for this," Kai sounded confident despite having only witnessed Opal fight once. He twirled the staff he had as a weapon, eyeing their opponents. "Besides, your friend was already aboard Naga. It would have taken too long if I had asked her to fight with me instead."

"I suppose you're right." Opal relented as she too readied herself. "Though I am quite surprised you would even  _want_  to work with us to begin with."

A look passed on the young man's face—one Opal couldn't quite tell—before he spoke as he whacked an incoming sentry right in the gut, jumping sideways to meet another incoming guard. "It's not a matter of  _wants_  but of  _needs_. That, and the fact that it seems the best way to keep that friend of yours from taking over my job is to do it even better."

"Asami?" It wasn't really a question. There was no other person whom Kai could be referring to, after all. It was more like an incredulous reaction that ended up  _sounding_  like a question.

Opal feigned left, then right, showing impressive footwork as she made her way behind the town sentry that had decided she was an easier target. Once behind him, the literary major quickly dealt a blow that incapacitated her attacker.

Their conversation was put to a halt after that, as both focused on the mob that had gotten even more riled up and furious at having their compatriots taken out so easily.

Though those men were trained to fight in order to do their jobs well, they were (much to their surprise and dismay) easily bested by what they saw as mere children. If one were to ask Opal, it wasn't that easy.

Wiping sweat from her brow, she inspected their handiwork. She wasn't happy that they had to fight these people. Fighting was not something she  _wanted_  to do, after all. That was the reason why she chose a path that was far different from the rest of her family. Kai, on the other hand, had no such qualms. He actually  _enjoyed_  beating people to a pulp.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The Avatar's Steward said after making sure all of their enemies were unconscious and would not cause them any more trouble. "Naga probably has already reached the outskirts of the village by now."

"What about these people?"

"What about them?"

_Really? Do I really have to spell it out?_ Opal wondered even as she vocalized her thoughts. "We can't just leave them here."

"Why not?" Kai was honestly perplexed.

"They'll  _die_ , Kai." Exasperation. That was what Opal felt conversing with the young steward.

Kai turned around and walked away as he replied, "Not my problem. They tried to harm, not just us, but Lady Korra as well. People like that deserve no mercy."

"Those who show no mercy will be given none in return," Opal recited the words shared to her by her mother, standing firmly, unmoving, in the middle of the unconscious bodies of the young men they had just defeated. "Korra wouldn't desire their death, Kai. She wouldn't want us to leave them just lying here."

The young man seethed when he heard Opal utter those words. He whirled around, eyes burning with fury as he marched right back to where the Historian was standing. "I think I would know perfectly well what My Lady wants. I've known and served her far longer than you or Asami have. I am her  _steward_."

"I think that statement alone rests my case," Opal replied, her nerves intact even when Kai was all over her face.

"What is  _that_  supposed to mean?"

"It means," Opal said, before stopping to ask for help from a couple of townspeople—who had been too frightened by the fighting to move, up until that point—to move the unconscious guards to safety. "You only know her as the Avatar. You don't know her simply as Korra."

* * *

"Asami, stop." The pain had subsided, but it still wasn't enough to allow the Avatar to move as she wanted or to speak as loudly as she could, but she knew Asami could hear her perfectly. How could she not when she was in such close proximity? So close, in fact, that the Prodigy's breath tickled her. Then to her Polar Bear Dog, Korra also ordered the very same thing.

Naga didn't stop, but she did slow down. Asami, on the other hand, was not going to allow Korra to have her way.

"We're not stopping, Korra." she told the Avatar, stiffly. "Opal and Kai can handle themselves. We have to trust them."

There was an emotion behind Asami's words, one she tried to hide. But Korra had been training herself to be much more observant. To understand the nuances hidden behind her companions—as well as other humans'—words and actions. She heard the pain in the Prodigy's words.

Glancing at Asami—whose eyes were trained forward—Korra discerned that she was not under any physical kind of pain. It was a pain borne from empathy towards the people whose lives and livelihoods would be destroyed by Mount Makapu's eruption.

A flash of memory from the fall of the Burroughs crossed the Avatar's mind. She remembered the horrified look that was not just on Asami's face, but on the others as well; the hopeful way she had looked at Korra, believing she would be able to do something; the anger and frustration that came afterwards when the darker-skinned girl turned her back, unable to do anything; and the cold spell that followed afterwards.

Though Korra knew that Asami would no longer hold it against her for not being able to help people in their time of need, she still felt guilty about it. And then she felt curious.

Guilt had never really crossed her mind up until recently. It was amongst the many changes she noticed of herself. Sympathy and empathy were some things she was starting to learn as well, and she found herself caring more and more about what the other young woman thought about her.

_Alignak and the others…_  Korra thought to herself.  _They would certainly find this turn of events amusing._

"Asami, I trust Kai and Opal. I know they can handle themselves well. But," Avatar Korra said, pushing through the pain that throbbed within her temples now. "But is this really what you want? Are you really okay with just running away and leaving these innocent people to fend for themselves?"

The question came as a surprise. It was also one that the raven-haired girl took the wrong way. She shook as one would when trying their best to keep their temper in check as she venomously replied, "Of course not! I want to help them. But there is nothing I can do. And right now, it is far more important to get ourselves out of here—to get _you_  out of here."

Korra closed her eyes and took a calming breath hoping it would ease the pain. It helped, but only just. She wondered how much of Asami's words the other girl truly believed to be true. She had thought the Prodigy was not a person who viewed a singule life as far more important than a multitude—something Korra herself had been brought up to believe, especially when she was that singular life—and wondered if traveling with her had caused Asami's view to shift. She hoped not.

When Korra opened her eyes again, her mind has been made up. She didn't know how strong she was, at that point. She didn't even think her decision was a sound one. But it meant something. The moment Asami's grip on her slackened, Korra summoned the remnants of Vayu's power and blasted air from her foot that allowed her to quickly unmount Naga. It happened so fast that Asami was unable to react, nor Naga unable to stop and turn around, until Korra was so far out of reach, floating high up.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Asami was equal parts distressed, in awe, and annoyed. "Get back down here! We have to get moving."

The chocolate-haired young woman shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I want to try."

Confused, the Prodigy asked, "Try? What are you talking about? Try, what?"

"I want to try to help these people." Korra found that she couldn't say these things without looking away from Asami. She felt embarrassed by the admission, though she didn't know why.

Asami, naturally, was surprised to hear Korra say such a thing—to volunteer to do something, especially something that would have an impact, not just on a single person, but an entire  _village_. As such, the only word that articulately expressed her thoughts was: "What?"

"I know this is going against everything Nia Bayou has taught me. I know I'm going to be doing something that Kai would not like; something that would reveal who I am to these people," explained Korra. "And maybe it wouldn't do much, but…But I want to try to help them, Asami, as you would want me to. I think that would also help keep them from coming after us, if they see I am no threat." She paused for a minute, thinking, then added, "Besides, as crazy as it may sound, I think this is the reason why that girl the Light Spirit spoke of asked me to wait before setting out after her."

Korra winced a little as pain shot through her again, causing her to momentarily lose control of Vayu's power. She managed to catch herself before she plunged to the ground, but not before almost giving Asami a heart attack. It wasn't really how she envisioned to end that little spiel of hers.

"Korra!"

"I'm okay," the Avatar gave a smile, as though that would prove her words to be true. It didn't really do anything to ward off whatever worry Asami might have been feeling. "Anyways, Naga—" Korra turned to her trusted animal companion, "—take Asami to the outskirts of the village, just in case this whole thing goes sour. Keep her safe, alright?"

The Polar Bear Dog barked, understanding every word the Avatar had said. The wolf-tailed young woman nodded, glad that Naga was willing to do that for someone else other than herself and Kai.

"Korra, don't you dare!" Asami managed to squeeze a word in.

The other girl smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Asami." She said, before turning to Naga and, once again, giving her orders to the Polar Bear Dog, "Go, Naga! Run!"

Naga howled before galloping into a run, a very peeved Asami on her back. Korra watched as her Polar Bear Dog left dust at her wake, and once she was certain they were far enough, turned to face the direction of Mount Makapu.

"Let's do this, Korra," she muttered to herself—psyching herself up—before controlling the air around her, maneuvering her way using Suzaku's power, to fly towards the volcano's base.

* * *

_This cannot be happening_. What else was the Captain of the Town Guard supposed to think when faced with the misfortune that they were facing?  _First, that terrorist, and now this!_

They had their hands full, keeping the evacuation as orderly as possible. But the Captain also knew that not everyone would be able to get to safety in time. They could see the lava flowing quickly towards the northern edge of town, getting nearer and nearer with each passing second. People were already clamoring to the remaining ships, boats, and barges. Arguments and fights had broken out on more than one occasion.

_Why did anyone think it a good idea to build a village somewhere close to a volcano anyway?_  It wasn't the first time the Captain wondered about it.

The old man's train of thought was derailed, however, when one of his subordinates called for his attention, sputtering out as he pointed to the sky, "C-Captain! Look!"

As is always the case, whenever someone exclaims and points to the sky, no matter how important it is, it has been ingrained in the nature of humans to drop whatever it is they are doing and look up. Fueled by curiosity, the Captain of the Town Guards—and everyone else in close proximity—collectively turned their heads to where the overexcited guard pointed his shaky finger at.

Their jaws slackened. Their eyes went wide. Even when they saw what it was they were seeing, their minds had trouble processing and accepting what it was. For there, up in the sky, was the terrorist they had been seeking and hoping to apprehend. She was floating, flames burst forth from her open palms and her feet; the wind whipped around her, keeping her aloft.

The young woman seemed not to care about them. Instead, her eyes were focused on the volcano—on Mount Makapu—as she was heading for the volcano's direction.

Even when she had vanished from their sights, everyone's eyes were still glued to the sky. Slowly, the town guard that was next to the Captain turned to his superior and asked, "S-Sir? That girl _—_ " he shook his head. "I think we're not equipped to deal with her. I don't even think bigger guns would cut it."

Silence met the town guard's statement as everyone wondered the same thing: Who—no,  _what_ —is she?

* * *

Kai couldn't understand what Opal had meant. What else was there to know about his mistress? She was the Avatar. That was all there was to it. That was all he  _needed_ to know; all anybody needed to know.

But Opal was not yet done with speaking her mind. And before he could tell her exactly that, the young woman added, "Your fears are unfounded as well. Asami isn't out to wrestle your precious job away from you. She doesn't care about being Korra's steward, or whatever."

"That doesn't seem that way to me," Kai argued, remembering all the times Korra seem to listen to the Prodigy's counsel, or the way Asami seem much too eager to look after his Ladyship.

"That's because you're looking at it through a different set of lenses. You think Asami and I are doing the things we do because Korra is the Avatar." Opal heaved a sigh of relief and thanked the townspeople who had come to help when all of the unconscious guards had been taken care off, wheeled away aboard carts and hopefully to someplace relatively safe. "And though we do base some of our decisions to that fact, it isn't what is important to us. At least, I believe Asami and I are in agreement with this."

Kai frowned. He couldn't fathom what Opal was going on about. How could the Avatar's being what she was not be that big of a deal to them? How could Korra being the human incarnation of the Lord of the Spirits not be what was most important?

Seeing the confusion her words caused, Opal shared with Kai the meaning behind them, hoping that it would help, not just the young man, but Korra as well in the long run.

"I don't really know what kind of life Korra had living with your people in Nia Bayou. I don't know how you and your people lived with her as well. But I can guess from how the two of you interact, and how both of you interact with others." Though it was not really the best place to share her thoughts, it felt as though it was the best  _time_. Opal wondered when, if not now, Kai would allow himself to be talked to; be lectured that way without going ballistic again. "I can guess Korra lived with none but the Elemental Spirits to interact with. I can also surmise that all your interactions with her are from so far away and from viewing her at such a high pedestal, and only when you need something from her."

"It's not really that hard to imagine it. The way Korra knows so little of the world; the way she sees herself and acts around others…all of that was not just from the teachings the Elemental Spirits may have imparted to her, but from the way your people have treated her as well."

There was a pause as Opal allowed her words to sink in. Korra hadn't told her a little of her life in Nia Bayou, nor of how she was treated there, and it was only through observation that she was able to piece together the information she had of life at Nia Bayou as the Avatar would have lived it.

"Did you know Asami and I had a hard time with her when we first met?" Opal went on. The people who passed them by were confounded to see them just standing there talking while all around them things were going to hell. "Asami told me Korra was very forceful with her, and that she only went with Korra because she was afraid your Avatar was going to destroy the University. Of course, that isn't to say I didn't get my fair share of trouble with her. She did try to set me on fire…"

"What?" that surprised Kai. He had thought the Lady Avatar was impressed with these outsiders from the start, which was why she held them in such high regard.

Opal disregarded the young man's outburst, and pressed on with what she was saying, "Of course, that may have been, in part, my fault. Though, as it was, it still didn't excuse burning someone alive. But that's beside the point, and that's all water under the bridge now."

If Kai had thought Opal wasn't strange before, he did so now.  _How can she just wave that off as nothing?_ "That doesn't explain, after going through—what I could only imagine—so much trouble, why you and Asami would still be here if My Lady's status is of little import."

"That's the crux of the matter to you, isn't it? What drives us?" Opal couldn't help giggling, even though Kai saw there was nothing to giggle about. "It's not a difficult a question to answer though. The answer, after all, is a simple on. It's because we've come to see her as a friend."

"A friend?" Friendship with the Avatar was unheard of.

Opal nodded. "I can imagine, as the Avatar, Korra being worshipped and admired from a distance—especially with the way she deals with others. She probably had a hard time communicating with your people. Even with the Elemental Spirits always around, it must've been quite lonely for her."

"That couldn't be helped," Kai defended their treatment of Korra. "She's  _the Avatar_. She's Raava's human incarnation!"

"That's just it, isn't it? Raava's  _human_  incarnation. She's human, too. Or a part-human. I doubt the Lord of Spirits decided to mingle with us lowly humans just for the heck of it. If anything, I believe what the legends say about Raava—that the Lord of the Spirits decidedly came because there was something in us that sparked her interest; that she wanted to  _live_  with us. She didn't choose to leave the Spirit World because she wanted to be worshipped and ogled, or be seen from a distance." The Historian shook her head. "If I were Raava, I would've come here to learn what it means to be human—to interact, build bonds—and judging from what the texts say about the Avatar, I'm guessing that's exactly what Raava wanted. To be a  _bridge_. And you can't be a bridge if you don't have some kind of a bond. And, well, you know how bonds are formed, right?"

Opal watched Kai process everything that she had just said, before she shrugged and finished off with, "Of course, that's just me. What do I know, right?"

As Kai thought about what the young Bei Fong had just shared with him, his eyes looked at anywhere but his companion. It was not such a wonder then that he saw the very same person they were talking about, making her way towards the violent volcano.

He gaped and stuttered, which didn't really help Opal understand what was going on. And so, she did what was the logical thing to do: she looked at the direction Kai's eyes were affixed at.

The young Earth Kingdom native couldn't help but let out a groan as her sentiments mirrored that of Kai's at the sight of Korra doing…whatever it was she planned to do, heading straight to the base of the volcano, the lava only a few minutes away from where she had landed.

* * *

Asami struggled to get Naga to listen to her and finally turn around to head back to the direction of Makapu. She didn't know whether it was just the Polar Bear Dog listening to Korra's wishes, or if it was the animal's instinct to move away from danger that made such a feat difficult. It was, however, a good thing Naga was not as bullheaded as her owner.

It was also a good thing, at that moment, that Naga was a large animal. It made the evacuating townspeople part and make way even when Naga bared no teeth nor showed any signs of ferocity. Then again, if a large, eight hundred pound (possibly more) dog was barreling down your way, you would have cleared the path as well.

As Asami followed the road, she heard gossip of the flying, young woman and knew, without a shred of doubt, Korra's story was going to be blown up to epic proportions. Already they were throwing theories and wild guesses around as to who she was. As interesting and amusing as some of the things she'd heard was, the Prodigy knew she couldn't be distracted by them.

When she got to the place where they had split into two groups, the Sato Heiress was surprised to see both Kai and Opal still there. They were speaking, and whatever they were talking about looked somber and severe that they seemed to have forgotten where they were and what was happening around them.

_Has everyone completely lost their common sense?_  She wondered as Naga, upon seeing the two as well, trotted towards them.

"Asami!" Opal looked relieved to see her when she took notice of the Prodigy and the Polar Bear Dog. "I thought something had happened to you. I mean, we just saw—"

Kai didn't let the Historian finish what she was saying. He pointed an accusatory finger at her (which was nothing new, and which Asami found she was used to by now) and asked, "You, what idea have you planted into Lady Korra's head this time around? We just saw her flying  _towards_  the volcano.  _Towards_  it!"

"Kai…" there was a warning tone and a knowing look that passed from Opal to Kai, which got the Avatar's Steward to drop his hand and take a deep breath. Asami quirked an eyebrow and made a mental note to ask her friend about it later.

"I didn't suggest anything to her. Whatever Korra plans to do, it's all her," Asami replied, dismounting from Naga's saddle. "Whatever she is planning, Korra intends to save the village and its people. She said she wanted to try."

"W-What? She can't do that!" Kai blurted out. He didn't like the look the two women were giving him, but he let his side be told despite that. "Saving a village from this…that would require a great deal of power—one that Avatar Korra would not be able to hide herself from using. When she succeeds, everyone would know she's not like everybody else."

"I think it's too late for that." Asami then proceeded to tell them of the villagers had seen, which only made Kai's shoulders slump some more and elicited a groan from the young man.

"This is a disaster," Seeing Asami and Opal give him another withering look made Kai sigh. "Okay, even more of a disaster. What will the Chieftains and Elders think?"

"I think there are more pressing matters to attend to before we try to fix this whole 'secret' thing," Opal steered them back into the present. "Kai, how much power do you think would be required to keep this village safe?"

It was a strange question to ask, though Kai thought Opal was asking from a scholarly standpoint. "I don't know. It depends on what Lady Korra intends to do. I can think of a number of things she might try."

"Like what?"

"Summon a gigantic wave to cool off the lava? Blow another hole in the volcano that would cause the lava to flow elsewhere?" Kai began ticking off one solution after another, each one being more incredulously conceived than the next; each one showcasing just how imaginative the messy-haired youth could be. "It could be anything really. Regardless, she would have to go into the Avatar State to accomplish most of them…which would be good for the town but not for the Avatar's secrecy."

"So, basically, she would need to go into full power? Or something to close to it?" Opal clarified.

"Something like that. The Avatar State is a condition by which My Lady taps into the part of her soul that is Raava," Kai explained. "It allows her to use the full capabilities of the Four Elemental Spirits."

Asami and Opal exchanged looks. Both were thinking of the same thing: that it would be problematic, under the state Korra was in.

"We have to get to her," Asami said—a suggestion which Kai didn't fail to note was stupid.

"Are you kidding? Do you guys have a death wish, or something? She's probably surrounded by lava by now." He said. "The Lady Avatar could withstand that. We, on the other hand, will die even before we get close enough for Lady Korra to notice us. There is nothing for us to do but to await Lady Korra's success. Here. Where it's safe."

* * *

Avatar Korra's plan was a half-baked one.

She knew what she wanted to do—which was to save the village from the Mount Makapu's lava that threatened to burn and run it down. How she would accomplish it, however, was a conundrum.

The lava's heat was scalding, though the remnant of Suzaku's power kept Korra from being burnt. It was fast moving as well. She thought of trying to blow a hole at the side of the volcano to divert the flow of lava, but found that it was a non-solution. Not only would it fail to save Makapu Village, it would also destroy whatever lay on the other side of the volcano.

Likewise, the Avatar had thought of making use of the sea. She had even tried to do so, but she was not strong enough to summon a big wave. Not that it was a great solution—which she later realized it wasn't, it was actually  _terrible_ , considering she would have ended up flooding the village and drowning its people.

She also thought of bending a large, chunk of the earth and just bottling up the mouth of the volcano. And though she felt the remnants of Baihu's power would allow her to accomplish something like that, Korra didn't know how effective a solution that would be, though she knew it still wouldn't account for the lava that had already flowed (and was continuing to flow) towards her and the Makapu Village.

For a moment, Korra allowed herself—however briefly—to berate herself for not asking Asami what the most optimal solution would be for this. She couldn't help thinking the brilliant, young engineer would have some innovative way out. But alas, there was no time to ask the raven-haired, young woman. And there was definitely no time to try to find her either. She had asked Naga to take Asami away, after all.

Boosting herself up in the air once more, Korra surveyed her surroundings. She searched in the natural formation of the earth for a solution—one that nature would be willing to share with her. She refused to believe that there was no way to help the people of Makapu. She had promised herself—and even told Asami—that she would try.

It was not the first time she noticed the towering, jagged, protrusions on the ground, and it was not the first time she wondered how they came to be. As her line of sight followed the seemingly straight line they made, Korra noticed that, on the farthest end where the lava was descending, the towering earthen jaws of the earth were diverting the flow of lava elsewhere. She watched, fascinated, as the lava parted and took a different route, albeit still heading towards the village at the foot of Mount Makapu.

At that moment, the Avatar's ingenuity kicked in. Korra grinned as an idea formed in her mind—one that would require speed to accomplish. Pushing through the pain she was still feeling, Korra summoned all of Baihu, Suzaku, and Vayu's power, the markings etched on her body glowing as brightly as it could in a long time.

Using the speed granted by Vayu's power, Korra made her way to the middle of the waves of rocks as quickly as she could. Once there, she began Earthbending, digging a deep trench with a powerful downward push of an arm. The carving she was making of the earth snaked around Makapu Village's perimeter as she kept pressing herself to the limit. Several times Korra had to return to a spot that wasn't deep enough to her liking and had to add an extra bit of 'oomph' to her Earthbending just to make right.

A hot, tingling sensation on her skin alerted the Avatar that the lava was getting nearer, her time was running short and she was still halfway done. It didn't help that she was starting to feel weak once more.

_Not yet._  Korra thought to herself.  _I'm not done yet. I've still got more in me…_

The trenches were still far from the surf—which was another part of Korra's plan to save the village. She needed to connect them together to make it easier to bend water over the flowing lava that would've been trapped in it.

_Damn it,_  the Avatar cursed.  _If only I could go into the Avatar State, this would be_ so _easy._

Exerting herself more, she hurried to complete the trenches. She was certain what she was doing was no longer hidden from those people may still be trying to get out of the village. She hoped they wouldn't mind the landscaping she was doing. Then again, who were they to complain? She was doing all of these to save their lives, after all.

Another explosion caused the young Avatar to turn her head towards Mount Makapu. It was undergoing another eruption, spewing more lava. Korra winced.

_So, this pain_ is _related to the volcano's eruption…_  she deduced, shaking the discomfort away.  _But what is causing the eruption? I have to…I have to ask the spirits about this later._

The Avatar then turned her focus back to the task at hand as the lava's flow hastened.

* * *

Asami, Opal, and Kai were almost at Makapu Village's border when the ground they had just passed by suddenly plunged and where there was a rough road before now lay a cavernous ditch. It appearance surprised the trio, almost knocking them off of Naga, though they need not ask amongst themselves how it came to be.

"I guess we now know what Korra's solution is," Opal said, glad that they had not been a second too late when they crossed.

"A channel this deep would not be enough." Asami pointed out, frowning. "She would only delay the inevitable. The lava would still flow through it once it's full."

"Maybe that's why she's carving it towards the sea?" Kai guessed, indicating at the direction the trench was taking—which was something Asami hadn't notice. "I think My Lady is going to bend the water to the trenches to cool off the lava."

"That's brilliant," Asami muttered under her breath. She didn't think Korra would come up with that kind of a solution. She didn't even think the amount of power the Avatar currently possessed would allow her to do such a thing, especially when it had looked like she was still in pain.

Having heard what the Prodigy had said and how she said it, Opal smirked, though she would have had to admit she was as surprised by the Avatar's cunning.

The trio watched as the trench continued to snake its way around the village as Naga continued to carry them away. It was only when they were so far from the village border—and the trenches—to be deemed safe enough did Naga stop moving and Asami, Opal, and Kai dismounted the Polar Bear Dog to await the return of their companion.

They watched from afar as the lava flowed into the trenches and Korra bended the water from the sea into it. They watched as steam rose from the hot, flowing, molten rocks as the water cooled and solidified the lava. This went on for quite some time, and all three were glad (and they were certain the townspeople were too) that the channel the Avatar had dug was deep enough that, when the lava finally stopped flowing, there was only a couple of inches left from its tip.

Still, even after what she had done, Korra was still not finished. Pulling at whatever reservoir of power and energy she had left, the Avatar took an extra mile, taking into account the future. With all that she was worth, Korra raised her arms up and created an earthen barrier that separated the village and the Mount Makapu.

It was only when she was finally making her descent, making her way towards them, did the Avatar's companions heaved a sigh of relief.

They had been ready to congratulate the Avatar for a job well done as she was descending towards them. Only, when she was a foot from the ground, did the Avatar lose consciousness, the toll of her feat finally catching up to her.

Luckily, Naga was quick enough and the Polar Bear Dog's thick fur cushioned the Avatar's fall.

Quickly, the trio rushed to Korra's side. Asami, who had been much nearer at the time, was the first to touch the Avatar. She yelped before taking her hand away from the other girl's shoulder.

"Asami, what's wrong? Opal asked, looking from the Prodigy who was wincing as she shook her hand to the unconscious Korra.

"Korra," replied Asami, who had started blowing at her hand as though she had been burnt. "She's hot."

The Historian blinked. Once. Twice. Kai—who was still reeling from the surprise of seeing the Avatar fall unconscious, not understand why something that didn't even require her to go into the Avatar State would fatigue his mistress so. Not that anything should. He was worried.  _Extremely_  worried. It looked as if he was just about ready to blow a gasket.

"Really, Asami?" Opal was smirking.

"My mistress has been knocked out and  _that_  is what you have to say?" Kai added. "I don't care about your preferences, Asami, but now's really not the time to go saying something like that."

Asami was confused at her companions' reaction, up until she realized what she had said and how it could have been taken the wrong way.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like  _that_." She was flustered and despite what she was about to say, Asami knew she would not hear the end of it from Opal. "I meant literally. Her skin is literally blistering."

Kai frowned, then checked if Asami's words were true. When his skin touched the Avatar's he hissed and immediately pulled them back.

"She's right," he nodded. "I don't get it. Why?"

"Should we really be concerned that Korra's burning up?" Opal asked and before she could get told by Kai, she added, "Korra was in the thick of the volcano's wrath, she dealt with the lava at close proximity. It would only be natural that she would be—" she turned to Asami and grinned, "—hot."

Asami wanted to groan and smack the back of Opal's head, but she did neither.

"No. Avatar Korra has Suzaku with her. He wouldn't have allowed this to happen." Kai replied.

There was a moment of silence. For Kai, it was one filled with thought and consideration for what all of this might mean. Asami and Opal, on the other hand, was caught between telling Kai the truth and keeping their mouths shut. In the end, the two chose the latter option believing it was Korra's secret and one she should be the one to tell.

After a while, Kai shook his head. "We can think about that later. Right now, we have to get as far away from here as possible. After what they have witnessed, I wouldn't be surprised if the Town Sentry decides to search for Avatar Korra for a different reason."

"Then we should make our way to the Pohuai Stronghold now." Asami agreed.

Together, the three of them strapped Korra atop Naga, pushing past the uncomfortable sting contact to her skin caused, and they began to head away from Makapu. Each agreeing to take turns riding Naga and keeping the unconscious Avatar in place now that they were three Ostrich Horses short.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have mentioned before, here are some fascinating (at least, they are for me) trivia regarding the previous chapter:
> 
> The volcanoes that erupted and that have been mentioned in the chapter "Vesuvius" are actual real-world volcanoes. First off, Mount Erebus. Mount Erebus is a volcano found in Antarctica. It is the second highest volcano in Antarctica and the southernmost active volcano on our planet. This volcano has been observed to be continuously active since 1972!
> 
> Mount Norikura (or, as the locals would call it " _Norikura-dake_ ") is a potentially active volcano located on the borders of the Gifu and Nagano prefectures in Japan. Part of the Hida Mountains, it is listed as one of Japan's 100 most famous mountains.
> 
> So, there you have it: real-life, world trivia. I try, as always, to add a little bit of those whenever I could (as long as it fits with the story and the world I am making). I find learning about these things as fun, which I hope is the same for some of you as well.
> 
> Anyways, I will try to upload another chapter to make up for the missed deadline last week (provided my internet connection doesn't inexplicably die out on me...again) before this week ends. But, if I am unable to do so, I hope that this somewhat longer chapter would be good enough for you guys. As always, comments/reviews, favorites, and spreading word of this fanfic is always welcomed.
> 
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	27. Hot on the Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Set during the aftermath of the volcanic eruptions, the Agent is sent after the Avatar. Meanwhile, Varrick begins work on Tarrlok's request, Amon's Spirit Bastille is completed, and Unalaq learns of a shocking revelation that will set into motion a civil war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so very sorry for not being able to update for a while. It took a while for my Beta to finish with the chapters I've already sent him so I wasn't able to update this fanfic even when I wanted to.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this would suffice. We'll try to get back to the regular schedule with the updates (of course, that all still depends on him).
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

The Agent was bored. It had been days since he and the Lieutenant last tried to search for the missing Chief of Police. The last interesting (and at the same time, surprisingly frightening) thing that had happened had been a day ago when word reached Republic City of the seemingly synchronized volcanic eruptions.

 

It was a strange thing. Nothing remotely similar had happened before. Stranger still was that all of those volcanos that erupted had been dormant for _ages_ , there had been no signs of them erupting as they did, and that they were in three different continents: Mount Makapu which was in the Earth Continent though lying within the borders of the United Republic, the Fire Continent’s Mount Norikura, and the Mount Erebus in the Water Archipelagos.

 

He had seen the casualty reports as well. It was staggering in all three locations, save for Makapu Village. The Fishing Village had a number of injured caused by the people stampeding, yet there were no deaths. Even more amazing and baffling was that the village was still completely intact. It was a miracle…if there ever was one.

 

The man yawned, balancing the hind legs of the chair he was sitting in. He wanted to sleep but thought better of it. As tired as he was from the frequent nightly excursions, he couldn’t afford to doze off. Not when someone had hinted of Amon wanting to speak with him.

 

The Agent didn’t have to wonder why he was being called. It could, after all, only be about two things: the missing Chief Lin Bei Fong, or the travelling Avatar Korra.

 

* * *

  


 

“Is this accurate?” It was understandable, the disbelief that blanketed President Raiko’s words as he read the report that was handed to him.

 

“Yes, sir.” Even the Presidential Secretary was baffled. “I’ve asked the reports verified, their accuracies ascertained. There is no mistaking it, President Raiko.  Of the three eruptions only Makapu came out without any casualties.”

 

“But that’s—” the President shook his head. He straightened himself, looked at the secretary and the cabinet members that were all gathered in the face of the unbelievable calamity that had hit their neighboring countries and lands, as well as their own. “And what help have we sent for the Water Tribes and the Fire Kingdom? I assume we have answered their distress.”

 

“We have,” one of his cabinet members replied, frightful of being at the forefront of the President’s anger. They had already witnessed his outburst moments before and did not want a repeat of it. “Full squadrons have been deployed to offer relief to the victims. There are also volunteers helping with packaging of relief goods. All is going smoothly, Mister President.”

 

“Good,” Raiko nodded. “Spare no expense in helping these people, even if they are not our own. We have to show the world what Republic City—and the United Republic of Nations—stands for.”

 

“Yes, sir.” All agreed.

 

“And also,” the President added, “I want people to look into the matter regarding Makapu Village.”

 

* * *

  


 

The Village of Makapu was still reeling from the events that transpired days ago. Everyone was wondering the same thing: What just happened? There was, perhaps, no other more surprised than the Captain of the Town Guards.

 

He didn’t understand the why’s and the how’s of what he had seen. Not only did the young woman they had been pursuing, threatened, and been ready to harm saved all of their lives, but she did so in a way that was not humanly possible. To say that, however, would mean that she was not at all human—something that was not hard to see. No one could do the things she did.

 

“Captain,” his lieutenant broke his reverie. She looked tired, and understandably so. The Captain knew the request he had given her and a couple others were not easily accomplished.

 

“Still no sign of them?”

 

“No, sir.” She shook her head. “We’ve travelled along the western pass, scoured the western mountain as well as investigated the forests. They’ve simply…vanished.”

 

The Captain frowned. “They couldn’t have. No one could just up and vanish like that.”

 

“One could argue that no one could part the flow of lava and save our village from having to rebuild yet again, but that’s just what has happened.” The lieutenant argued. “Whoever those people were—whoever that woman was—they’ve long gone and had hidden themselves well. I am not at all surprised that they did, after all, we left no question that we intended to apprehend them.”

 

“That was then, this is now.” The Captain waved his hand, then sighed. “And what of the people? I assume they are as curious as we are of that young woman’s identity.”

 

“They are,” she nodded. “But they are thankful, more than anything else. Some have been quite vocal of what they intend to do—which is nothing short of an uprising—should we pursue and try to capture her.”

 

At that the Captain had to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up within him. The people’s reaction and stance on the matter was understandable. Though, in truth, they had nothing to fear. He was sending some of his people to search for their savior, not to hand her over to Republic City’s officials, but to thank and show gratitude. That, and because they had in their custody her Ostrich Horses.

 

“There is one other thing, Captain,” the lieutenant coughed to remind her superior that she was still there. A raised eyebrow prompted her to continue, “The people from Republic City will be arriving tomorrow. They say they are here to provide relief.”

 

The Captain snorted. “Relief. Of course they are. But you and I both know what they are truly after.”

 

She nodded. They do. It wouldn’t take an expert to know.

 

“Well,” the Captain continued. “Since they offered us no support when we asked, I believe it is only fair that we keep what we saw and what had happened here amongst ourselves.”

 

“Understood, Captain. I think the people will not argue.”

 

“Good.”

* * *

  


 

When Avatar Korra regained her senses, the young steward finally decided that enough was enough. If he was to heed the words of their emerald-eyed, aspiring historian—if he were to _believe_ her words—then it must not simply be a one-way street.

 

Friendship required trust. And though Kai was uncertain of how friendship with the Avatar goes, or how such friendships were built, he put stock in believing that Korra—as a _person_ —trusted him enough to be honest with him when he asked her to. And if she chose not to divulge whatever secret the three of his companions had, then he would work to build that level of trust and confidence Avatar Korra seemed to have in Asami Sato and Opal Bei Fong.

 

And so, with much trepidation—for Kai felt the conversation with the Avatar was a fearful one (as one would feel when venturing into uncharted territory)—the young man waited for the time when he and his mistress would have the moment to speak with privacy and for courage to take hold of him and propel him to ask.

 

* * *

  


 

Korra could sense that there was something troubling her steward, she believed it to be concerns regarding her prolonged absence from Nia Bayou. And though she wanted to assuage his worries, she had her own…problems to deal with.

 

Her rather risky stunt (as Asami and Opal did not fail to call it) of saving Makapu Village had effectively drained her. She could barely use any of the Four Elemental Spirits’ parting gifts; her whole body felt strangely heavy; and even after several days had passed, she still felt sore and hot (an adjective that, she found, caused Opal to laugh  and wiggle her eyebrows at a scowling and crimson-faced Asami when she told them about it) all over. This, of course, made traveling to the Pohuai Stronghold that much more difficult.

 

But perhaps the thing that the sapphire-eyed Avatar found most bothersome (and confusing) was this bewildering thing with Asami.

 

It all started when Korra regained her consciousness.

 

The first thing she noticed was the softness of her sleeping arrangement (which, she later found out, was thanks to Naga’s soft fur, as she had been using the side of the Polar Bear Dog as a pillow). The second was the meager campfire and the shadows dancing around the rock formations that hid their camp from passerby.

 

The third—and perhaps this was the one that chased her drowsiness away for reasons that eluded her—was Asami.

 

She was _so_ close, sitting beside her. A part of her long, wavy hair cascaded in front of her face, hiding half of it from view. She breathed evenly—an indication she was asleep to the world. And though a sleeping Asami was not a concern (especially when taken into account that it was the middle of the night and humans were meant to sleep and rest), what jarred Korra awake, heart hammering, and face feeling twice as hot as the rest of her was the not-so-small fact that Asami Sato had one of her arms slung across Korra, hand dangerously close to the Avatar’s chest.

 

Korra was conflicted. She didn’t know what to do, or even if she was supposed to do anything. Or even how to _feel_ about the whole thing. Never had she had any physical interaction with any human before  and only experienced them upon meeting the two, young women she had been traveling with. And so she just stayed still and tried to fall back to sleep—a task that was as difficult as trying _not_ to stare at the other girl.

 

When morning came and she had once again risen from sleep (a rest she didn’t remember taking), it was no longer Asami by her side but Kai, who was dutifully using a wet cloth to bring her heated skin a little bit of relief.

 

What the Avatar felt then was an unknown feeling akin to disappointment, but not exactly it. She had no name for this feeling, and it frustrated her so. It was, Korra found, one of those moment that she wished she had been thoroughly educated about human emotions; that the Four Elemental Spirits were around to help her understand whatever this feeling was.

 

She wanted to understand. To know so badly. But she couldn’t risk asking those around her about it. She felt such a question was not something she could ask so casually. And so Korra kept it to herself, as she did with what she thought to be a dream.

 

She did a good job hiding her thoughts during the times the others interacted with her, giving them a cheerful façade despite what she was physically and emotionally feeling. Or, at least, that’s what Avatar Korra thought. If Asami, Opal, or Kai noticed anything strange about her, they didn’t say a word of it.

 

What they—and by ‘they’, it was mostly just Asami and Opal—had something to say about was the darker-skinned girl volunteering for the first watch of the night. They were, of course, against it for obvious reasons—concerns that Korra herself scoffed at and brushed away.

 

“I’m fine,” she assured them. “It is not as though keeping watch would be a difficult thing after all the sleeping I have been doing. I am more rested than any of you are. You deserve some rest.”

 

It was true. None of them were truly fully rested, except for the Avatar. Dark rings rimmed their eyes and Korra could often see them yawning, fighting off sleep as they traversed the path leading to the stronghold.

 

Surprisingly, Kai agreed with the Avatar.

 

“It would do us no good to argue about this,” he told them. “K-Korra is right. We need rest. Besides, the night’s first watch is an easy one.” A glare from his mistress compelled him to amend his statement. “I-I don’t mean that you can’t handle the later shifts, I mean that as—”

 

“I know what you are trying to say Kai,” Korra said. “I simply do not like to hear it.”

 

It was a childish thing to say, but it was the truth.

 

In the end, Asami and Opal agreed with Kai (even when they felt suspicious that Kai would agree with Korra on this) and allowed the Avatar to keep watch over them for the first night’s shift. Korra was pleased with this, to say the least, feeling as though she was doing something to help once again.

 

It struck her then that her intention had been just that. She _volunteered_ to help. _Again_. But this time, it wasn’t just to prove that she could, or because she was the Avatar—which was one of the things that drove her to act back at Makapu—but because she genuinely wanted to help. She did it for _them_.

 

And it felt…nice. It was liberating: to do things not out of a sense of duty but because she realized she truly _cared_ for these humans—which was an even bigger and more meaningful revelation to her.

 

When the time came to make camp for the day, Asami came to her side and made sure she was certain of her desire to keep first watch.

 

“I am,” she replied with a grin. “You can keep asking me this for as long as you like, Asami, but it will change nothing.”

 

Asami sighed, “I have a feeling you were going to say that. I just hope you’d take it easy.” In a whisper, she asked, “You’re still having a hard time with that bending of yours, right?”

 

Korra snapped her fingers once, twice, three times before a small flame erupted from her forefinger. “I’m still having a little bit of trouble, yes. I did just pour out most of my energy in saving that tiny, quaint village. But I really am fine. You, on the other hand, look like you could use some rest.”

 

The Prodigy snorted, rolled her eyes, and muttered, “Yes, that’s exactly what a girl _wants_ to hear, Korra. You don’t have to tell me that I look bad. From all the things that we’ve been doing, I don’t have time to fix myself up.”

 

“No! That’s not what I meant!” the chocolate-haired girl quickly said. “I just want you to be able to rest, because you look like you need it. I mean, when was that last time you actually slept for more than just a measly couple of hours?” she let that question sit between them. After a short while she added, as though it was an afterthought that still needed saying, “Besides, you don’t have to worry. You still look snazzy to me, and I mean that in the nicest, possible way.”

 

The raven-haired, young woman looked at the Avatar strangely. “Okay…Well, I suppose I’ll take you up on that offer to rest, considering I really can’t get you to change your mind.”

 

Korra nodded and watched as Asami walked her way back, close to the camp fire where Opal had already made herself comfortable sleepy by Naga’s side. When she was certain that Asami was really going to rest and not tinker on her Shock Glove, the Avatar turned her attention to the vast expanse of land that stretched out before them—the length of which they still need to traverse to get to the stronghold.

 

She blew a raspberry. _Snazzy? Really, Korra?_ She lay her back on a nearby outcropping, eyes ever vigilant even as he mind began to wander.

 

The night was quiet, and though Avatar Korra found herself growing bored no sooner than when she had begun her watch, she did not fall into the temptation of sleep. She had volunteered, after all, and sleeping on the job—no matter how inviting Korra found the act to be—was something she could not do.

 

She was certain everyone was asleep at that point, however, and so she was quite surprised when Kai sat down beside her—or as close as the young man dared allowed himself to—and spoke.

 

“Ava—I mean, K-Korra.”

 

The Avatar smirked. Kai was really having trouble adjusting.

 

“Kai,” she nodded. “I’m surprised to see you still awake. Did Asami and Opal put you up to keeping an eye on me?”

 

The young steward scoffed, “I may have come into terms with some things, but there is _no way_ I am going to let those two boss me around.”

 

Korra laughed. She had every mind to tell Kai that she had thought of the same thing when she had first met the two. “Maybe,” was all she said however. “I want to thank you for that as well, Kai. I know it may not be easy for you, but Asami and Opal aren’t bad…for humans.”

 

“I know,” the Steward replied. “They are good people.”

 

There was a comfortable silence between the two after that. It was the kind of silence they were quite familiar with and had often shared in Nia Bayou. It was, however, a short-lived one and one Kai broke once again.

 

“Korra, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” The words were uttered so quietly and tentatively that it immediately caught Korra’s attention. “I…I know it may not be my place to ask, and I don’t really expect you to be forthright with me as I am nothing but a lowly servant to My Lady but—”

 

At that point, Korra cut Kai off. “That’s enough Kai. Stop babbling and just out with it.”

 

Taking a deep breath, the Avatar’s Steward steeled himself and did as he was told, blurting the question out quickly stringing the words together.

 

* * *

  


 

It was really such a pain, though he suspected _this_ was what Amon would ask of him even before he had a chance to meet with the man again. It was something he had been expecting to happen much earlier than it had. Still, it was something he would much rather do.

 

He was at Makapu Village—a miraculous site where one of the volcanoes erupted and where no lives were lost—as part of a delegation sent by the United Republic of Nations and Republic City, a representative of one of Republic City’s finest police officers. It was all a ruse, a made-up identity, yet it was one that made him blanch. He was no goody-two-shoes. Not by a long shot.

 

But, if it meant getting a bonus after the completion of this particular mission? Then by all means, he would act like a saint…for as long as he could anyway.

 

To get that loaded paycheck, however, he needed to gather information regarding Avatar Korra’s whereabouts, and he needed to do it inconspicuously.

 

The problem was, the townspeople of Makapu were all so tight-lipped about it. No matter how many times he asked, no matter whom he asked, they all had the same answer: they didn’t know who he was talking about. Even when the Agent had shown a picture—as grainy as it was, it was still a pretty decent photograph of the Avatar—they still provided no help.

 

“We don’t recall ever seeing someone like that,” that was the answer he got—or a variation thereof.

 

It was _beyond_ frustrating, especially knowing that they were all lying. The people of Makapu, for whatever reasons they may have, were hiding Avatar Korra’s whereabouts.

 

The Agent gritted his teeth and tried his best not to punch anything—or anyone, for that matter—when he had practically asked every villager he had come across. What should have been a quick job—an _easy_ job—of finding information had suddenly become a rather troublesome one.

 

“Just keep your head in the game,” he told himself, repeating the words like a mantra. “Remember why you are doing this.”

 

With a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, Amon’s agent began his mission anew. He was going to track down the Avatar, one way or another.

 

 

* * *

  


 

“Are you sure you should be doing this?” his long-time partner-in-crime, secretary, and fiancé (among other things)  asked, obviously concerned for his well-being as well as the sanity of his decision—as was always the case when it came to his inventions and other entrepreneurial pursuits. “You said so yourself, this is a bad idea.”

 

“Yes, I did. But it is also a good idea, Zhu Li.” Varrick replied, voice slightly muffled by the stacks upon stacks of research materials that towered over him. “It’s for the advancement of science! Heck, if this even goes as planned, it might also be an advancement in Spiritology!”

 

“Yes, but you also said it was dangerous,” Zhu Li Moon reminded him. “If whatever this thing is works, you know there is no other use for this but to harm others. Besides, how much do you trust Councilman Tarrlok?”

 

“I trust him just as far as I can throw this pencil,” As soon as he said those words, Varrick threw the pencil. It arced for not more than a millisecond and it landed a millimeter away from where he had thrown it—which was to say that it would have travelled a much farther distance had the man dropped the pencil in front of him.

 

“That would have been impressive, Iknik,” Zhu Li said, “had we not been discussing its correlation with your trust in the Councilman.”

 

“Yes, well, I think I have proven my point.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“That I don’t really trust him. Believe me, I’m not doing this to help him. I’m doing it to help us.”

 

The bespectacled secretary frowned, “And what does _that_ mean, exactly?”

 

“Well…” Varrick drawled the words out in hopes of thinking of something—anything, really—to tell Zhu Li. He didn’t think his fiancé would appreciate what he had gotten himself into…this time.

 

But Zhu Li was not some doe-eyed, slow-minded woman (something she found years before seem to frequent Varrick’s side) who could easily be fooled. No, there was a reason Zhu Li Moon was Varrick’s assistant and partner, and it wasn’t just for her good looks or the fact that she seemed to be the only one who could understand the man’s eccentricities (not to mention the only one who could stand the man, himself). She was also quite astute and is always quick to pick up when Varrick plans to lie his way out of a situation.

 

Which was what he was going to do.

 

And so, before he could even utter the story he had made up, Zhu Li told him, “The truth, please, Varrick. If you have gotten us into trouble again, I would like to be able to make some contingency plans to get us out of it.”

 

The Entrepreneur poked his head from the mess that was in his working table, face showing an expression of hurt and indignation as he said, “Zhu Li, I am _appalled_!”

 

“Varrick…” Zhu Li’s patience could only stretch so far, especially when it came into matters such as these.

 

“Fine!” the business mogul puffed his cheeks like a petulant child. “I may or may not have been threatened by Tarrlok to work on this project.”

 

“Varrick!” there was no mistaking the horrified look on his fiancé’s face that quickly morphed into one of disgust, followed by anger. At first, Varrick thought that those emotions were directed at him, which he found was more terrifying than the idea of being threatened into working on an invention, but then Zhu Li said, “That man will not get away with this!”

 

* * *

  


 

Kai had was verging on catatonic. He had just managed to pry the truth from his mistress’ mouth, and it was a truth he would rather not have known; a truth so far into the realm of impossibility that it simply couldn’t be.

 

But no matter how many times he denied it, the fact would remain: Avatar Korra had lost all but a sliver of the Elemental Spirits’ powers, not to mention the four spirits themselves.

 

“This…This is a disaster!” Kai sputtered, hands all but ready to start pulling the hairs on his bird’s nest of a hair.

 

The Avatar quickly peered behind them, worried that the young man’s outburst would wake their sleeping companions.

 

“Keep it down, Kai,” Korra hissed. “We do not wish to disturb their sleep. Spirits know how difficult it would be to get them to rest. Especially Asami. I’ve never met a human who is not of Nia Bayou who worries for me as much as she does. It’s so…strange…”

 

The Avatar’s Steward shook his head in disbelief. “How can you be calm about this? When the Chieftains and the Elders find out—”

 

“I do not intend to let them know.” Sapphire eyes bore heavily down on Kai that it made whatever the young man was about to say die in his mouth. “And I trust you will keep this between—as Opal would call us—the Krew. Besides, I am slowly making peace with what hand fate has dealt me. That is not to say, however, that I am not doing anything to fix this.”

 

“Then this whole quest for that child—?”

 

A nod. “I am hoping it would help. The Spirit World is deteriorating as we speak, that the Light Spirit would even do as this child asks despite what is happening tells me this is no useless detour. Whatever she wants with me, we will soon find out.”

 

“And, after that? You are still planning to return home to Nia Bayou, right?” Kai feared what his mistress’ answer was going to be.

 

“One step at a time, Kai,” was all Korra was willing to give, her anxiety for what awaited her return to the land she called home keeping her from giving a more concrete answer. “One step at a time.”

 

* * *

  


 

Asami was appalled. She was supposed to take the final watch of the night; view the first rays of the sun bathe periwinkle the sky. Instead, she awakened to a meager breakfast already being served and the Avatar’s Steward already dismantling the camp. Hurriedly, the brilliant star of the Great Republic University rose from where she lay, disentangling herself from the blankets that she didn’t remember cozying herself in. As soon as she was free of them, she haphazardly threw her hair in a messy ponytail and wiped the remnants of sleep from her eyes before she joined Opal.

 

“I am so, _so_ sorry.” Asami was embarrassed at having failed to do her share of work. “I didn’t mean to oversleep.”

 

“It’s not big of a deal, Asami.” Opal reassured her as she handed her friend he portion of their meal—a bowl, half-filled with soup made from herbs and other berries they had found along the road and some of what remained from the supplies they were able to bring.

 

“Of course it is!” At least, that was how Asami genuinely felt about the matter. “My failure to wake up in time and keep watch meant someone else had to take my place and was deprived of a couple more hours of rest. That doesn’t seem fair to me.”

 

“Don’t sweat the small stuff, Asami.” Kai joined in on their conversation. His interjection surprised the raven-haired prodigy, who didn’t think he would be listening in. She was equally surprised by the reassuring tone he used with it as well. “We all got sufficient rest. Besides, Lady Korra insisted we let you sleep in. She was quite forceful about it when she found out you were the one who cared for her while she was unconscious.”

 

Asami almost choked on her meal upon hearing that little tidbit. After managing to swallow her food, looking from the Historian to the steward and back again, she asked, “Wait, what? Who told her about that?”

 

“Mister Crazy-Hair over there.” Opal pointed at Kai.

 

“Kai!” She couldn’t hide the annoyance she felt. “We all agreed _not_ to tell her, remember?”

 

Holding his hands up in surrender, the young man defended himself saying, “I didn’t have a choice. My Lady asked. I couldn’t just _lie_ to her face about it, not after asking her to trust me with the truth about this whole escapade.”

 

Again, Asami found herself asking, “What?”

 

“Apparently,” Opal began to explain ash she set her bowl of breakfast down, “Kai had a heart-to-heart talk with Korra and got her to tell him what had truly happened to her and the Elemental Spirits. Korra told me we don’t have to hide the truth from him any longer.”

 

That was a revelation the Prodigy did not think she would hear so soon. The Avatar, after all, had admitted that it was one of the things she would have trouble with: telling anyone from Nia Bayou the truth of her condition.

 

Looking over at Kai, Asami wondered what the young man had said or done to get Korra to tell him. Curious, she looked around, wondering why the Avatar hadn’t spoken up during their discussion.

 

“Speaking of Korra, where is she?” she asked when she saw neither hide nor hair of the other girl.

 

“She’s taking Naga for a run.” Opal replied. “She said she wanted to clear her head before we set out again.”

 

Asami bit her lip even as she wanted to question if it was wise to let Korra wander by herself. Even though she believed Korra to be capable of defending herself, the Avatar had shown signs of weakness from her previous accomplishment. Still, to speak that thought aloud felt…wrong. It felt disrespectful, even when spoken out of concern.

 

“Do not fret over the Lady Avatar, Asami.” Kai’s words were spoken faintly, but with a confidence that bellied the fact. “She’ll be fine. Besides, Naga may seem like an overgrown puppy to you, but she is a terrifying animal as well, especially if someone dares to harm our mistress.”

 

The young prodigy sighed, resuming her breakfast, but not before saying, “If you say so, Kai.”

 

It wasn’t until everything in their camp had been well-packed and they ready for the remainder of their journey to the Pohuai Stronghold did Korra and Naga return, both looking much more refreshed than when they had left.

 

* * *

  


 

Amon’s eyes scanned the towering structure that loomed before him, now looking much more like the fearful weapon his benefactor had envisioned it to be.

 

Gone were the scratches and the dents, the broken pipes, cogs, wires, and cylinders. There was nothing that remained—no hint whatsoever—of the effort done by the Avatar to destroy it.

 

But as new and improved as the Spirit Bastille looked, the Masked One knew that it was still very much a big, hunk of worthless junk without a powerful spirit, or two, or four to power it up.

 

But searching for spirits—those which are as strong as the ones they had obtained from the Avatar—was difficult. Though their existence was known to him, he had no means of finding them short of carrying the Spirit Bastille around the world in hopes of imprisoning them and not some lesser spirit or another.

 

“Do not worry, Amon.” His benefactor had said when he had pointed it out as she inspected the Spirit Bastille. “We will have a new source of energy to power this machine up…soon.”

 

“What do you mean?” the Leader of the Equalists asked.

 

“Plans have already been made, Amon.” The Benefactor replied. “Plans to tear the veil between the mortal and spiritual realms asunder. I have already planted the seeds, soon we will reap its fruit.”

 

His hooded and shadowed visitor’s mysterious reply piqued Amon’s interest—as it would of anyone who heard that declaration. He waited for the Benefactor to expound on those words, but he was met with silence. Still, Amon waited. He wanted to know, but was not willing to risk asking.

 

“Keep working on the Spirit Bastille, Amon.” The Benefactor said as she turned around to leave. “Be ready to move at a moment’s notice.”

 

“Move?” It was news to him. “Move, where?”

 

“To the Earth Kingdom,” came the reply. “To Ba Sing Se. We do not want to be caught in the purifying blast of the Spirit Bastille, after all.”

 

* * *

  


 

Unalaq’s eyes were wide like saucers as he pored over the documents—the papyrus, ancient books, and various other texts—that he was fortunate to stumble upon thanks to the woman he had saved.

 

He believed it was the will of the great spirits that he stumbled upon that woman, half-frozen and weak, lying unconscious, buried in the snow. He could find no explanation, other than the fates being involved. After all, he was not even supposed to take that mountain path.

 

He paused from reading, remembering the events so vividly as though it had transpired moments before.

 

He had just spoken with his brother—well, it was more like argued, which was what they always did—and was thoroughly chagrinned by his olden ways that he decide to cool off in his secret sanctum up in the frosty mountains. He didn’t mind the frigidity of the air or the harshness of the arctic storm buffeting him. He was a man born and raised in the frozen tundra. He was a man of the Northern Tribes; the High Chief and Leader of all the Water Tribes.

 

Despite being at the very top of the pecking order, however, Unalaq found himself lacking in authority when it came to matters regarding Nia Bayou. Always, all the other Tribe Chieftains and the Elders would listen not to him but to his brother, Tonraq. It didn’t matter if his brother had a backward way of thinking. It didn’t matter if the ancient ways were lost and forgotten because everyone was so focused on Nia Bayou and their Avatar.

 

Whereas Chief Unalaq envisioned the expansion of their beliefs and incorporating them to the ever-changing outside world—to spread Nia Bayou’s spirituality—Chief Tonraq was content with simply living in a bubble—to keep their spirituality to themselves; to let it live and die with their people.

 

He was seething as he trudged up the mountain. Blinded with fury as he wondered why none understood his stance, he failed to notice a large, snow-covered lump in the ground until he tripped and tumbled over it.

 

When he fixed his eyes on the lump, he saw it for what it actually was: a long-haired woman, unconscious, pale with lips turning blue.

 

As it was common knowledge that none could survive below zero temperatures under such circumstances as the unconscious woman’s for long, the Water Tribe Chieftain quickly came to her aid. As his secret haven was not that far, Unalaq decided to take her there and provide for her the treatment and care she needed.

 

Thankfully, he managed to save her life. When she came to her senses, however, Unalaq wasted no time to question her. Weak as she was, this woman was an intruder and, had she not been felled by the snowstorm’s might, she would have stumbled upon Nia Bayou.

 

Much as the Chieftain was an advocate of spreading Nia Bayou’s teachings to the world, he still followed his people’s laws and they were clear when it came to outsiders and intruders. As such, Unalaq was fierce in his questioning, unrelenting.

 

The woman though—much to Unalaq’s surprise and awe—calmly navigated his interrogation and proved unusually knowledgeable on things he did not expect her to be. She didn’t skirt around whatever was asked and readily admitted what others would hide and lie about, including her reason for being there.

 

“I am a scholar,” she told him. “I came here looking for the hidden village of Nia Bayou, home of the Avatar.”

 

Those words would have caused Unalaq’s jaw to drop had he not perfected his poker face. To say that he was caught off guard yet again by the statement was understandable. Nia Bayou, as the woman herself had stated, was a hidden village; a secret kept for generations that had been lost and forgotten in history. No one should know about it, other than those of the White Lotus Clan. And this woman was _not_ one of them.

 

 _How can she know about the village and the Avatar?_ Such a question kept Unalaq from handing the woman over to the White Lotus—which was the most sensible and safest thing to do and that was required by the law. Instead, he pried information from her—information she freely gave, and more.

 

The woman told him that she was driven to the Southern Water Tribes by her search for the Avatar of legend and the village spoken of therein. When pressed as to how she had come to learn of these things, she showed him the tomes, parchments, and texts she had with her that spoke of the Avatar’s history and that of Nia Bayou’s.

 

Unalaq prided himself knowledgeable to all things related to his people, their ancient way of life, and their Lady Avatar. He knew every single account of the Avatar ever written and could account for them. But never, in all the years since he started studying them, had he seen any of those the stranger—the woman intruder—had in her possession.

 

And so, he made her a deal: to not turn her over to the White Lotus and have them incarcerate her, and instead let her go with her life and freedom in exchange for the books of lore and the records of the Avatars’ past that she had.

 

Given such a choice, the woman handed everything over to the Northern Water Tribe Chieftain without much fuss and fanfare. Since then, the High Chieftain had been reading them, occasionally returning to Nia Bayou when the need arose, or to his tribe further up north.

 

He could not believe all of the things he had read, all of the things those texts contain. They were preposterous. And yet…

 

And yet…

 

“What if what they say is true?” he wondered. The seeds of doubt already taking root. “What if, all this time, we were wrong? What if, all this time, we have been lied to?”

 

The thing about doubt, once it has been planted and had taken root in person’s soul, is that it gnaws at that person; it eats them up; it consumes them. Doubt makes people wonder if anything is absolute any more. It makes it trying to see the line between good and evil, right and wrong.

 

Doubt blurs the line between truths and lies; makes a person question everything and gives birth to choices that may otherwise never have been made.

 

Such was the situation Chief Unalaq found himself in.

 

* * *

  


 

“Now, is that really difficult?” he asked as he slammed the badly beaten man onto the wall before releasing his grip on him. “It would have saved us a lot of time—and you, a lot of pain—had you shared this information with me when I had first asked.”

 

The man—whose face was now unrecognizable from the heavy beating he received—slumped further on the ground, whimpering, surrounded by a pool of his own piss and blood.

 

Anyone who saw this man now would have pity on him, but there was no such emotion behind the amber eyes of his assailant. Instead of pity, he gazed at the broken heap of a man with cold, ruthless eyes, finding pleasure in another’s demise.

 

“It’s pathetic really,” he inspected his fists which were soaked with the poor man’s blood. “the lengths you would go through to hide her whereabouts, thinking that you are actually doing any good. But once you’ve had enough, you crumble.” He laughed bitterly, shaking his head as he did. “I don’t understand why you, or anyone, would stick their neck up for her when you don’t have to. Well, whatever. I got what I came for and you got what you deserved for standing in my way, Guard Captain.”

 

The Captain of Makapu Village’s Sentry could only make gurgling noises as the Agent walked over him and away from the alley he had been forcefully brought in to. Despite the mauling he had received for trying to keep secret the young woman who had saved their village, he still counted himself fortunate to be alive, broken as he was.

 

Swollen eyes scanned his attacker’s handiwork. Blood splattered everywhere. Broken bodies were strewn about. Corpses, the lot of them.

 

Yes, he was fortunate to be alive, though he couldn’t say the same for his men who had come to his aid only to find demise at the hands of a ruthless man.

 

As his consciousness faded, the Captain could only raise a prayer to his ancestors. It wasn’t just a prayer for his sake but for the sake of that young woman as well.

 

 _Please, ancestors._ He silently pleaded. _Please don’t let him catch up to them._

* * *

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, the 27th chapter of The Schism.
> 
> What do you guys think is the story behind Asami sleeping that close to Korra? Thoughts? Reactions? I'm always happy to hear them.
> 
> Until the next chapter, dream on; fly on!


	28. Opal's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Krew finally arrives at Taka and the Pohuai Stronghold. Once there, they find an unexpected revelation that paves the way for Opal to realize what it was she wanted to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back with another chapter.
> 
> But before you guys go and sink your teeth in this update, let me first thank everyone who had left a kudos, bookmarked and subscribed to this story, and those who left a review and comment. Getting those notifications always make me smile; and you guys are my muse.
> 
> So...I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

Pohuai Stronghold. Asami vaguely remembered visiting it once, at the behest of her mother.

 

“It will expand your horizon,” Yasuko had told her when she showed a lack of enthusiasm the first time her mother told her about the excursion. “There is more to the world than just blueprints and machines, Asami.”

 

“I know that, mom.” She had rolled her eyes along with the response. “But there are a lot more interesting places to visit than the stronghold, architecturally impressive as it may be.”

 

Her mother had chuckled at her then, as she sat down beside Asami who was on the floor, lying on her stomach while she doodled and sketched, tongue sticking out and brow all furrowed.

 

“You’re still a child and already you’re sounding more and more like your father,” the mother combed her daughter’s hair as she spoke. “It is true that Pohuai doesn’t have anything that may interest your _father_ , but I assure you, Asami, that place _is_ far more interesting than you give it credit for.”

 

“How so?” the little prodigy had asked, genuinely curious.

 

Asami could remember her mother giving her a secretive smile that bordered on the mischievous as she replied, “You’ll see”. Whether or not she had been impressed, however, she could not, sadly, recall. Her memory of that time was foggy, at best. A faded photograph would have been clearer compared to her recollection. All she got were snippets—flashes of images: her mother pointing at something displayed in one of the many glass cases, her first taste of fire flakes, people giving her mother a respectful bow upon recognizing who she was.

 

Impressed or not, the Prodigy could confidently say that she did have fun back then.

 

Though now that she was back at the stronghold, it seemed like it was now the other way around. She couldn’t say she was having fun (and neither did she have any hopes that their stay _would be_ fun), but she did found herself immensely impressed with how everything in Pohuai had been preserved.

 

The fortress that had once served the Fire Nation during the ruthless reign of Fire Lord Ozai still retained its inhospitable aura, its high stone walls—coated with black iron—the very epitome of its adversarial reputation. The large pagoda tower that stood in the very heart of the stronghold was just as threatening and imposing, regardless of the fact that it was now presented in a way meant to educate its visitors of its past. No matter how festive the people in charge of the fortress-turned-museum made the place to be, there was just something in the air—perhaps the very souls of those who lived and died within its walls during the prolonged war—that kept it from relinquishing its dark image.

 

There was, Asami noted, a bit of tension in the air—though she wondered if it was because of the same reason as those she observed regarding Pohuai, or if the anxiousness of being in the same place (finally!) as the child they were hoping to meet was causing everyone to feel jittery. Regardless, the raven-haired prodigy did not welcome the feeling.

 

She did find one amusement in that dreary place, courtesy of the Avatar and her sheltered upbringing.

 

Korra had kept on asking about all the new things she saw as they entered the stronghold, from the commonplace things such as the airship that was docked at the port to the very reason the stronghold stoods. Had anyone else been accompanying the dark-skinned, young woman, they would have grown weary of her many questions and—Avatar or not—had asked her to pipe down. But Opal, who had taken to educating their young, deity-turned-human friend, was more than happy to oblige Korra’s curiosity—strange questions and all.

 

“I feel really embarrassed that My Lady is benighted in things such as these.” Kai, who had been walking side-by-side with Asami, broke the silence of their search, watching his mistress and Opal have an animated, intellectual exchange. “As her steward, it was my responsibility to help her learn of these things, and keep her from missing her studies, but…”

 

“Let me guess,” Asami was practically certain of what she was to say. “Korra had other plans.”

 

The Avatar’s Steward nodded. “It didn’t seem like a big deal back then. I mean, even the steward before me didn’t think much of her lack of interest with these things. Plus, she had the Four Elemental Spirits with her to explain things to her or keep her from acting like a complete country bumpkin. I see now that I should have taken that aspect of my job seriously.”

 

“Well, hindsight—as they say—is twenty-twenty. I don’t think she would have taken her studies seriously either way, had things turned out differently than they did.” Asami couldn’t help thinking and sharing just loud enough for Kai to hear.

 

The young man frowned, the statement not sitting well with him. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, when Korra and I first met, she seemed far less enthused about being away from Nia Bayou. Republic City—which many have been impressed by—didn’t enamor her as it had others. If anything, she didn’t particularly care about anything else except the whole business of hers with the spirits’ pain and suffering. She didn’t even bother to know the names of things…or people, for that matter.”

 

They kept their pace with their two other companions who seemed to have forgotten their purpose for coming there. Asami shook her head whilst Kai sighed.

 

“So, what did you do to get the Lady Avatar interested?” Kai was curious. Perhaps, whatever trick the porcelain-skinned, young woman had used, he could too.

 

Asami shrugged. “I didn’t do anything. Opal and I just kept on explaining things to her whenever we could. She picked those things up quite easily, although…she is rather quick to lose attention and get bored. Why she suddenly became curious of the world outside of your homeland, well…only Korra, herself, can tell you.”

 

Silence befell those two after that. Kai mulled over the revelation about the Avatar and pocketed that knowledge, adding it to the list of things that had changed with his charge. He also, begrudgingly as it had started, was impressed by both outsiders for their doggedness to teach Korra about their world and way of life. It was mightily impressive how persistent they must have been.

 

* * *

 

 

The Avatar was reeling from what Opal had told her of Pohuai Stronghold’s history. Though she did not know of the place beforehand, she was familiar with the Hundred Year War. It was one of the things she had heard the story of as a child—both from the Elders who had tutored her and from Bai Hu, who simply enjoyed telling these things…and retelling them. Regardless of who was telling the story, however, it was all the same…

 

The Fire Nation had grown powerful, and with its Fire Lord at the time, dreamt of expansion. They conquered their neighboring lands and extended their borders, turning their nation into an empire that could rival those of the olden days. Their expansion left wanton destruction in their wake. Those they subjugated found themselves slaves to a new master: Fire Lord Ozai.

 

Fire Lord Ozai’s tyrannical rule gained him many adversaries, especially from those he had oppressed. They banded together, forming a rebel army. Though they were called as such, they were divided—not just by their creed and race, but by the various ideologies of those that led them. And because of the factions that divided the rebels, they were unable to do much to the point where the empire did not acknowledge them as threat and pushed on with conquering more lands and enslaving more people.

 

The disunited rebel army was given a rude awakening, however, when the ruthlessness of the Fire Lord’s elite army clashed with the bravery and courage of the otherwise peaceful Air Nation.

 

Without provocation, the Fire Nation launched against the Air Nation—a nation of monks and philanthropists—an attack without impunity. The unexpected attack killed innumerable people. Those who could, stood against the invaders, only to fall in battle. The others—mostly women and children—fled their homes and became the first of the Air Nomads, who fleeted from one place to another, looking for a new settlement.

 

The Sacrifice of the Air Nation—for that was what history deemed to call it—spurred the rebels into action, uniting them with a common feeling of hatred for their enemy and sympathy for all of those lives lost. Yet, as much as they had found unity, they still lacked one thing: a suitable soul to lead them; someone they could rally upon, who wasn’t blindly after glory, fame, or fortune—things any hero would be showered with.

 

As Bai Hu and the Elders who told Korra of this tale narrated it, it took more than a century for the hero of this story to appear. And, as fate would have it, the hero was a descendant of the Air Nomads: a strong and fearless warrior of undeniable prowess. He led the rebels and fought against Fire Lord Ozai, emerging victorious after countless of hardships and sacrifice, before disappearing—taking to the shadows of his triumph, instead of basking in its golden glow.

 

The story of the Hundred Year War had always been one that was all about self-sacrifice and—as Korra would often see it—a story of the Air Nomads avenging their fallen nation.

 

Opal’s—as well as, it seems, everyone outside of Nia Bayou’s—version of the story was different.

 

The premise of the story was the same: a despotic ruler dreaming of world domination, the rebels miserably squabbling amongst themselves and without any leader, the Air Nation Holocaust, and the century it took to end the war. The difference lay on the story of the hero who brought an end to the war.

 

Instead of the descendant of the Air Nomads, it was an exiled prince who—as Opal narrated it—“put a kibosh on the Fire Lord’s evil reign of terror” (Korra, of course, asked what a ‘kibosh’ was, only for Opal to wave the question of in favor of finishing her version of the story).  This exiled prince also happened to be Fire Lord Ozai’s son, the Fire Prince Zuko.

 

“That’s preposterous!” The Avatar had exclaimed loud enough to catch everyone’s attention, and not just Opal, Asami, and Kai. Embarrassed by her outburst and the way she suddenly became the center of attention, she hurriedly ushered her companions elsewhere. Speaking in a lower voice, she added, “Your version of this tale is completely _ridiculous_!”

 

Opal was taken aback, of course. She knew her history like the back of her hand and there was no way she could be mistaken. _And what the heck does she mean by my ‘version’_? “Ridiculous? Now that’s completely uncalled for, Avatar Korra. I don’t even understand why you would think that way.”

 

“That is _not_ how the story goes,” Korra replied, crossing her arms. She looked peeved, as though she was personally affronted. After which, the Avatar began to recount the story the way she knew it.

 

“An unnamed, Air Nomad as the Hero of the Hundred Year War?” Asami shook her head. “That’s the first I have heard of that. Opal?”

 

Opal nodded, sharing Asami’s sentiment. “Same here. Lord Zuko has always been credited for putting an end to his father’s reign. All known accounts of the Hundred Year War are in accord with that.” To Korra, she asked, “Who told you this version of the story, Korra?”

 

It was Kai who beat Korra to an answer. “The Elders and Chieftains. Even all written records in our village archive speak of the Air Nomad as the hero.”

 

“Bai Hu also enjoyed telling me that story. He is the reason why I know it by heart.” added Korra.

 

Opal had a thoughtful expression on her face, tapping her forefinger to her chin, eyes glazed over. “Interesting…” she muttered. “Two versions of a defining moment in history. It’s hard to dismiss Nia Bayou’s account of it, especially considering the Elemental Spirit of Earth agrees with it.”

 

“As…fascinating as this discussion may be, if not confounding, I suggest we put it a halt for now and focus on the task at hand, first.” Kai finally couldn’t contain his impatience, especially since he had a sense they were beginning to attract attention still. “We didn’t come here just to try and figure out history—as enlightening as it may be to La—err, Korra. We’re here for that girl, right? So…let’s focus on that.”

 

“Yes, of course. Kai is right. I apologize...it’s just…This is all so strange for me.” The darker-skinned girl looked around, gesturing to everything around them before she spoke. “My people value their culture and history. They remember and honor the past, but not like this. Not that there is anything wrong with how you outsiders do it…I am actually in awe, barring the mistake you have in your retelling of history.”

 

“There is no need to apologize, Korra,” said Asami, keeping Opal from arguing that there was no mistake on their part and that, perhaps, it was just a misunderstanding and forcing her to drop the subject for now. “We understand. It can be quite a lot to take in—seeing more and more of the world. You’re not the only one who feels that way either. Once we are done with the business we have here, then maybe we can continue from where we have left our discussion. I’m sure there must be an explanation as to why there are two conflicting stories regarding the war.”

 

“Of course,” Korra nodded. She then looked at her companions and asked, “So, how do we go about finding her?”

 

An audible, collective groan was the answer they had for her.

 

“What? B-But you looked and sounded so confident we thought you had a plan for that already, Korra!” the Avatar’s Steward looked just about ready to cry.

 

“I _am_ confident that we would find this child…I just don’t know _how_.” Korra reiterated. “I can ask the spirits for help—or try to, at least—but I don’t think it wise, not with so many people around.”

 

“Then we can stay in Taku while we wait for them to thin out,” Opal suggested in a heartbeat. She wanted to see the spectacle Asami had once described to her when Korra had summoned the spirits to lead the way to the Spirit Bastille. “I doubt any of them would stick around when night falls. I mean, this place is creepy as heck in broad daylight. I’m pretty sure touring at night isn’t a popular thing to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dainty hands touched the glass pane that separated and kept safe the relics and the various other displays. Hazel eyes, brimming with wisdom that surpassed her years, curiously read the small plaques underneath the displays that told of its history and importance. Each item she passed by was scrutinized as though it was the first she saw of them.

 

It wasn’t, of course. She and her family had passed through these walls every time they went on their pilgrimage—which was every two years or so, or when her father deemed it fit to remind them of their heritage and their sacred duty.

 

Yet, no matter how many times she had seen the same thing over and over again, she never grew tired of it. Though she could not say her siblings felt the same way. Unlike her, they weren’t exactly interested in—what her younger brother always said was—“the boring stuff”. Much as she enjoyed touring around the Pohuai Stronghold and reviewing the knowledge she had accumulated from reading the displays, she was well-aware that this visit to the stronghold was special. It was different than her previous visits. It was more important. Very much so.

 

She was going to meet with a couple of _very important_ people—the ones on whose shoulders the fate of the world rested upon.

 

“ _Korra is here_ ,” the familiar voice of the Light Spirit she had befriended and had asked a favor from echoed in her mind as she saw a faint glimmer—the silhouette of the friendly spirit—settle by the edge of the table where weapons used by both the Fire Nation Army and the rebels were displayed. “ _She arrived just now._ ”

 

“Thank you,” she barely moved her mouth, though the words were clearly spoken to the one who was meant to hear it. She was, after all, used to having to speak with spirits, even in public places such as this.

 

“ _Aren’t you going to meet with her now? She seems at a loss on how to find you._ ” The Light Spirit inquired, tilting its head to the side.

 

The young Air Nomad allowed the spirit to hop onto her shoulders before she started looking around the rest of the museum once more. “I will, but not yet. We will require privacy when we speak and I fear that my father will be calling for my attention before long. It is almost time for our training, after all.”

 

* * *

 

 

He was grinning from ear-to-ear as he turned off the welding torch and pulled the goggles off his eyes, letting them hang around his neck. His face was marred with sweat, oil, and dirt from working on the project forced upon him, making his teeth whiter than they actually were. One gloved hand hurriedly returned the welding torch back on top of the table, the other gently traced the item that had kept him up for _days_.

 

He hadn’t tested it, but he was confident the _specialized_ glove that had just completed _would_ work. After all, anything made by the one-and-only Iknik Blackstone Varrick does, one-hundred-percent! He didn’t _need_ to actually test the darn thing to know that it would do as it was supposed to. Product testing was, as it always had been for him, optional. It had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he was scared to try it on any living creature.

 

After carefully examining the glove Councilman Tarrlok had commissioned him for, Varrick tugged off the ones he was wearing, threw them unceremoniously on his worktable, and rubbed his hands together, gleefully cackling at his accomplishment like a madman. Even if he wasn’t actually the one who came up with the accursed thing, he was still the one to actually build it—and that, in itself, was an accomplishment, indeed.

 

“Now, what?” Zhu Li Moon asked as she pulled the goggles off her own eyes as well. “You have built what Tarrlok wants—which I still think is not one of your most brilliant ideas, Varrick. You know he is only going to use it for one thing, right?”

 

“That hasn’t slip my mind, my dear.” Varrick picked up the glove and turned it around in his hands, inspecting it further, and nodding to himself in approval. “I have only met the man once and already I wouldn’t trust him with this ultra-special-thingamajig. But…”

 

The Assistant sighed, “—But we don’t have any choice,” she finished.

 

The Mogul nodded. He was solemn for a moment, before he wiped the look off his face and grinned. “Thankfully,” he said, much too cheerfully and rhapsodic. “I am a _very_ brilliant man.”

 

Zhu Li rolled her eyes as Varrick continued singing praises to himself. This wasn’t anything new to her, as the entrepreneur had been known to give himself self-appointed titles that made him bigger than life itself.

 

“And for someone of such an intellectual capacity as myself, keeping my invention as harmless as possible is a peace of sweetly baked cake.”

 

“I don’t think anything that was meant to be a weapon can be made ‘harmless’.” It was such a glaring contradiction Zhu Li couldn’t help but point it out, lest her fiancé missed the obvious (it wouldn’t be the first).

 

In true Varrick fashion, the moustached man waved her statement off. “There’s always an exception to that rule: my inventions!” He whirled around, got right into Zhu Li’s face, showing her very closely the fruit of their countless nights of labor (well, Varrick said it was ‘countless’, but in actuality it was just three days and they even had rests in between).

 

“You see there?” He pointed out a small dial, hidden underneath all the fancy welding and platting he had made. Zhu Li was cross-eyed by the time she saw what he was referring to.  “That there is a Limiter. So long as it’s turned on, this thing will not be able to kill anyone. Sure, it can still siphon someone’s life energy, but only to a certain degree.”

 

“And how much of a degree is it?” It was the question amongst questions, at least, Varrick thought so. He didn’t have a concrete answer for that, however, and so he merely shrugged. “Iknik…”

 

“I can’t provide you a definite answer for that, effulgent as I may be. The only way to tell for certain is to test it, and I, for one, am not too keen in doing just that. This kind of technology is dangerous to play with and this is as far as I am willing to go for science.”

 

Zhu Li kept it to herself, but she thought—not for the first time—that Varrick had already gone far than he, himself, realized. She couldn’t help but think, as belatedly as it was, that this would not bode well for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra stared at the thing Asami had called a ‘clock’—something she sad was used to tell time—that hung in the room they had rented; a room the three young women would share for the duration of their search for the child the Light Spirit spoke of. The Prodigy had taught her how to use this particular kind of clock and so, she waited for her two roommates to return. She stared, and stared, and stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. She wanted to begin their search as soon as possible and was tempted to throw caution to the wind once more to do so.

 

The Avatar was certain she had surprised her companions when they had told her they were going to go sightsee and she chose, instead, to stay in their room. She certainly hadn’t missed the look of concern that passed Asami’s face. But even though she wanted to look around and have Opal educate her on the things she knew little-to-nothing about, Korra had to prepare herself for what is to come…whatever that may be.

 

She had a lot of questions—things she hoped the young girl they were searching for would be able to enlighten her in. She felt impatient, anxious, and uncertain, all at the same time.

 

_Would she know a way to revive Alignak and the others? Would she know how to save the Spirit World? What if we fail to find her here and then learn that she had gone elsewhere? I doubt Asami and the others would be pleased with that. Kai would definitely not be. I don’t think they would welcome the thought of this child being an enemy either and this whole thing an elaborate ruse, or a trap. Light Spirit or no Light Spirit. Although, Kai already thinks that way as bothersome as this whole goose-chase had been._

 

She glared even more at the clock, as if it was a source of offence and wondered if time really did flow as slowly as was depicted on it; if the Spirits were merely vexing her by actually slowing time down to what felt like a crawl.

 

Korra heaved a sigh before finally averting her gaze from the clock and flopping on the bed, eyes boring into the ceiling.

 

_Perhaps I should rest while I can and stop worrying about these things for the time being,_ the young Avatar thought to herself. _Spirit knows this peace won’t last for very long…I seem be a magnet for trouble. It is such a wonder neither Asami nor Opal had left Kai and I by ourselves…_

 

Really, Korra could think of no other reason for them to still be traveling with her, other than their sense of duty and—perhaps—Opal’s curiosity about her and Nia Bayou. And though she was questioning it, Avatar Korra welcomed their company and was grateful for it.

 

* * *

 

 

Opal couldn’t stop thinking about the two versions of the story of the Hundred Year War and their divergence, even as she and Asami were finally allowed a moment of respite and were given a chance to sightsee without worrying about creepy stalkers and being spied on. It was just a fascinating as it was strange. She didn’t want to think it impossible. She had to keep an open mind. History, after all, was written by those who won the war and were shaped by them as well. Though why Lord Zuko would support rewriting history—if tolerating it—and not decry the practice, she didn’t know.

 

“This isn’t as fun as I remember our outings to be.” Asami’s words were like razors that sliced through the aspiring historian’s thoughts. “Not that I expected anything fun to actually happen. But you are _way_ too quiet, Opal. It makes me wonder if Korra is not the only one who isn’t acting like her usual self.”

 

Opal almost jumped in surprise. She laughed, embarrassed, and then shook her head as if it would physically dispel whatever thoughts plagued her at that moment. “Sorry, Asami. I didn’t mean to zone out. I was just thinking about what Korra and Kai said about the Hundred Year War.”

 

“You’re still hung up on that?” Asami was surprised to hear it.

 

“Aren’t you?” Opal threw the question right back at her.

 

“I am…curious,” Asami admitted as she took note of the restaurants they passed by—believing Korra would enjoy tasting their delicacies—and then stopping and wondering why she was even doing that. “Just a little bit.”

 

Opal gave a look of shock. “’ _Just a little bit_ ’?” she repeated. “Asami, you do realize what this could mean, right? This is _the_ Hundred Year War we are talking about; a focal point in the history of the free world. If something as important a branch in history as this has been told and recorded differently than how it truly transpired, then who is to say the rest of history hasn’t received the same kind of treatment?”

 

Asami frowned, stopping just to take a good, long look at her friend. “So…you’re doubting history now?”

 

“I’m just saying…” the youngest Bei Fong shrugged. “I mean, first it was just the Avatar, you know? That’s kind of understandable, considering Nia Bayou did purposely hid her existence and just turned her into a legend and a fairytale. How much truth is there to what we know? That’s something to think about, at least.”

 

They continued walking then, but Opal’s words did cause Asami to wonder. It also caused the Prodigy to ask, “If our history has been changed—as you are suspecting—and it isn’t what it is, then the real question is: why has the truth of it been hidden?”

 

“You’re right. And I want to find the truth.” Opal declared, her eyes sparkling with a look of pure, unadulterated curiosity and passion, lighting—not just her face—but her entire demeanor as well. “I want to search for the _real_ history of our world…no matter where it may lead me.”

 

Her friend’s conviction was awe-inspiring, almost like Korra’s—though the Avatar was more bullheaded. But as intriguing and worthwhile as this newfound crusade of Opal’s might be, Asami dreaded where it would take her friend and whose toes she would be stepping on.

 

“It will be dangerous, though.”

 

“I know.”

 

“More dangerous, perhaps, than this road we’re already on.”

 

“It probably will. But it not only be equally satisfying, but worth it as well.” There was no dissuading Opal now that she had seen what her purpose in life could be. “First thing’s first, though. I’ll need to find out more about the history as our Avatar friend had been told, not to mention that there’s still this girl we need to find.”

 

“Well, that’s a relief. I thought you were about to tell me you’re going on your own, separate way now.” Asami cringed as soon as she said it, and felt ashamed at how selfish she might have sounded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound—”

 

Opal cut whatever she was going to say off. “Oh, don’t worry your pretty, little head about it, Asami.” She looped her arm around the taller girl’s, disregarding the look she was being given. “It was my fault for making it sound like I’m just about ready to run off. I can most definitely assure you I’m not going to leave just yet. Traveling with you and Korra is proving to be much more interesting and enjoyable than I thought it would be…regardless of the life-threatening situations we seem to find ourselves in.”

 

Asami cocked her head to the side as she realized something. “Korra _is_ like a magnet for that sort of thing, isn’t she?”

 

Opal snorted. “I’d say you both are. After all, you were the one who brought her to _our_ doorstep because you just _had_ to stick your nose out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kai kept his eyes peeled, his ears to the ground. Even though the Makapu Village Sentry hadn’t pursued them thus far, it would be quite irresponsible of him to let his guard down. He didn’t want to put too much stock on the sentries having found some sort of gratitude to let them go so easily.

 

But Taku was much too peaceful, it was eerie. Even when there were people milling about, it seemed as though everyone was keen on making as little noise as possible. It was almost as if there was something reverent about them, if not something heavy and cautious.

 

The Steward shook his head. Whatever it was, they had nothing to do with it. They were there solely for the girl his Lady Avatar had obsessed about. They were not going to be roped into anything else.

 

He sighed, shoulders slumped. “Who am I kidding? With the luck we’ve been having, Lady Korra would end up stumbling in some sort of village crisis again.”

 

He _really_ hoped it would not be so. He wouldn’t mind being wrong about how trouble seem to enjoy the Avatar’s company.

 

It was only when the afternoon sun had begun to set did he hear the whispers of frightened villagers and found that whatever hopes he had of this being a simple stop-over had been thoroughly dashed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys have it, Chapter 28 is done!
> 
> What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Looking forward to the next one?
> 
> Well, the next chapter will be up on Tuesday next week again. So, until then, dream on; fly on!


	29. Jinora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar and the Prodigy share a meal. The Steward learns of something troubling in Taku. And the Krew finally comes face-to-face with the child the Light Spirit spoke of_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're back with another chapter. This one is a bit shorter than the chapters you guys have been used to, but it is (hopefully) as good as the others.
> 
> Anyways, I'm not going to keep you all from reading...so...
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

“Please tell me you haven’t been staring at the clock all day, Korra,” was Asami’s greeting when she returned, well past sunset, having had her fill of looking around town.

 

Korra straightened from her position, taking her eyes off the clock and her chin off the heel of her palm, to look at the other young woman.

 

“You’re back!” She stated the obvious, with a little more bit of pep than was necessary. Clearing her throat, Korra added, “And, no. I just woke up a while ago. I thought doing a little bit of meditation would help, but…this clock, it’s annoying. I couldn’t concentrate enough with it ticking so loudly.”

 

“You complained about the noise of the city but you managed to meditate regardless,” Asami found it confounding. “This is just one clock, Korra. It isn’t even ticking that loudly.”

 

“Maybe for you it isn’t,” the darker-skinned girl grumbled. “But try staying in this room for _hours_ , hearing nothing but that accursed ticking and I doubt you’d be able to dismiss the sound so easily.”

 

Asami conceded the fact, though she probably would not have noticed the clock’s ticking—even the clock itself—had she been in Korra’s place.

 

“Why didn’t you leave, then? Nobody asked you to stay cooped up here, Korra.” Asami asked as she sat on her bed and let her poor feet have some rest. As enjoyable as going out with Opal was, it always ended with her having sore feet. “You could have gone out to sightsee.”

 

“I was…thinking of doing just that, but…” The Avatar turned her attention back to the wall clock. “I didn’t want to worry any of you. I thought if I just left the room and either you or Opal returned, that you would think I have gone off on my own again.” She looked at Asami and smirked, “I believe I have learned my lesson in leaving without saying a word. Having my face slapped once is enough for me.”

 

“It was a spur-of-the-moment thing!” Asami couldn’t believe Korra would bring _that_ up again. She had thought they had forgotten all about that; had let bygones be bygones…even if it was spoken out of jest. “And you could have left a note.”

 

“A…note?” Sapphire eyes looked inquisitively at the human who let out a contented sigh.

 

“Yes, a note.” Asami laid herself on the bed, at that point, and closed her eyes. “You could have just written us a note that you’re stepping out and left it on the table.”

 

“I can do that?” The question was coated in perplexity, as though leaving a note was unheard of.

 

“Yes?” Asami responded, ending p with an answer that sounded more like a question. It didn’t occur to her that Korra would be oblivious to the whole concept.

 

The Avatar groaned, face-palming. “You mean to tell me, I could have left this room at any time without making any of you worried or angry just by leaving _a piece of paper_?” She fell back on the bed. “You humans have a lot of strange and confusing customs, but this one…ugh…”

 

“You’re not kidding, are you?” Asami asked just to be certain, turning her head to face Korra. “You really stayed in here _all day_? What did you even eat for lunch?”

 

Korra’s stomach grumbled fiercely in reply, and in that quiet room, it sounded very furious indeed. It was almost as fervent as the blush that had exploded on the Avatar’s face.

 

Asami sighed. “Really, Korra…” She shook her head, finding no other words to say. She couldn’t very well fault the Avatar for not knowing she could have just left a note to go and get food for herself. “What would you have done if I—or any of us, for that matter—had returned later?”

 

“I would have—as Opal would say—‘sucked it up’ and waited here.” Korra admitted, looking deep in thought. In a voice Asami could barely hear, she added, “Strange that I would…and that _that_ is the first answer that came to mind. Though I would consider looking around for you and the others…no matter how disastrous as that may end up being.”

 

The young inventor giggled as she pulled herself back up. “I can almost imagine you demanding all the villagers to come to your aid in searching for us.” She shook her head and, with an effort, stood up. “Well, let’s go then.”

 

“Go?” Korra asked as her stomach grumbled once more. She cursed the embarrassing noises it was making, and wondered—not for the first time—why it was _so loud_.

 

In response, Asami asked, with an elegant eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, “Don’t tell me you would rather starve yourself even more, Lady Avatar. Come on, we have to go before the shops close.”

 

Korra was up in a hurry. Though she was hungry and the thought of food excited her, she couldn’t help herself from asking, “Are you certain? You look tired already. I couldn’t impose—”

 

“You’re not imposing if I had offered,” Asami was reassuring, as was the smile she gave the young Avatar. “And, well, I can rest after we get food into your system. Besides, who knows what will happen if we head off later to search for that child of yours and you are too weak for it?”

 

Korra laughed, though it was a short one as there was another round of protestations from her stomach. She smiled sheepishly again. “Point well taken.” Then with a gesture of her hand, added, “Please, lead on, Miss Sato.”

 

As Asami already knew the twists and turns of Taku, they were able to arrive at—what the raven-haired prodigy believed was best suited to satiate the Avatar’s hunger—the Little Tiger’s Diner. It was a large, rectangular, two-story restaurant sitting right by the steps leading to the stronghold.

 

The dim-lit dinner had a mixture of Fire and Earth Nation motif. Hanging on its walls were framed scrolls and Fire Nation paintings made with elegant brushstrokes. Atop the mahogany tables were Earth Nation vases with various flowers in them, sitting beside small, glass balls with lit candles inside. Waitpersons—wearing white, long-sleeved dress shirts underneath dark-green vests, dark-green slacks, and black, leather shoes—moved from one table to another, ensuring their patrons were well-served.

 

Raava’s human incarnation followed her companion as she snaked her way to the vacant table near the back of the diner, her eyes quickly getting used to the lighting. Before Asami and herself could take a seat, a maître’d was already at their side, menu at hand, ready to take their order (and his proximity the Avatar was not comfortable with)—which Korra let Asami decide. The waiter took note of everything Asami ordered—things Korra had never heard of before, and could barely even pronounce. So she just watched her companion converse with the other human.

 

After Asami had placed their order, and the maître’d lef, the Avatar said, “This is not at all like that place we first shared a meal together, back at Republic City.”

 

“Well, this _is_ a restaurant.” Asami pointed out, though the word was lost to the Avatar who wondered what the distinction was. For her, it was just ‘some place to get something to eat’, just like that quaint noodle shop. “Opal and I ate here for lunch.”

 

“Speaking of the other human, where is she?” Korra realized then that she had not seen the Historian. “I thought the two of you were together.”

 

The Prodigy placed her chin in her hand, leaning closer to the table, and replied. “We were, up until a few hours ago. Opal went to the museum again to start her research.”

 

“Research?”

 

“She wants to uncover the truth about this world,” Asami explained, brows slightly furrowing. “You and Kai—as well as your own version of the events that transpired during the war—has gotten my friend to choose that path.”

 

“I do not know if you’re blaming me or thanking me for that…” Korra crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

 

“I don’t know yet, either.” Asami admitted. She had a faraway look in her eyes that made Korra wonder what she was thinking about. But before she could ask, Asami had shook her head and segued into a different topic. “Barring the fact that you’re hungry, how are you feeling, Korra?”

 

“Anxious to finally meet the child and worried about what that would entail.” It was another honest answer from the Avatar; an answer that had much more than Asami thought the other girl would share. “And also…conflicted. Which is saying that I’m feeling pretty much the same way as when we first started our search for her. These…emotions. They seem to have gotten themselves stuck with me, it seems.”

 

Korra paused for a few seconds, watching Asami closely. The Prodigy saw the hesitancy in the Avatar’s sapphire eyes. Curious, she waited for Korra to speak what was on her mind—which took quite longer than she would have expected from the darker-skinned girl who had always been blunt.

 

When Korra did finally let out what was bothering her, it came out as a question Asami never thought she would take time to ask.

 

“I do not know if it is acceptable of me to ask, but…is everything okay with you, Asami?” Korra looked intently at her, examining as one would a subject in a Petri dish.

 

“W-What brought this on, Korra?”

 

“I remember you making light of me not taking notice of these things before. I do not want you to feel like I still don’t.” Korra’s voice sounded small amidst the happy-go-lucky chatter around them. It was difficult for her to admit the things she found herself telling Asami. And yet, the ease with which she could was contradicting. “I am…not used to fraternizing with humans. But I do not wish to always find myself hiding behind that excuse. So I have been trying, and…well, you look troubled and you didn’t seem to be before you and Opal left.”

 

Asami was quiet—as anyone who had gotten to know the Avatar would be upon hearing such things. Her silence gave Korra cause to worry that she may have overstepped her bound. Or had made the emerald-eyed human upset.

 

“I apologize if it is not something you wish to speak about, and I understand.” Korra quickly added. “Perhaps it is something that I will not understand, but should you need my assistance, I will not hesitate to give it as you have given yours.”

 

“Thank you. But it’s not that.” Raven locks swayed as Asami shook her head. “I was just taken aback by what you said and the fact that you even noticed. It makes me wonder if Opal has too.”

 

“Does this have something to do with what you said before? About Opal?” Again, Asami wondered if she had been obvious, or if Korra was more perceptive than she gave her credit for.

 

“Something like that,” the Prodigy admitted. It was then Korra’s turn to wait as Asami found herself impressed that Korra could turn the discussion right back around to what she had hoped to steer clear from. “What Opal wants to do is dangerous and she doesn’t even really know where to begin apart from getting you and Kai to tell her more of the history as you and the people of Nia Bayou know it. But as troubled as I am of the path she wants to take, I am concerned about my own. What would I be doing after all this is done?”

 

Like how Korra felt about being honest with her feelings to Asami, the Prodigy also felt the same to the Avatar. It was why she kept on speaking the things only she, herself, knew about. “All my life, I’ve worked hard to be admitted into the Great Republic University. I had set my sights on graduating there, with honors and by my own merit, and getting to work in the Garage. I had been so close in achieving that, but then this whole thing with the Spirit Bastille and Councilman Tarrlok happened.” She looked at Korra and added, “I’m not blaming you for that. It just occurred to me that all the plans I had unraveled and I now find myself at a loss on what my future would be; what path awaits me at the end of this all.”

 

“I really am sorry for what had happened and what you had to leave behind in order to help me.” Korra reached out and touched the other girl’s hand. It was the first time, Asami noted, that Korra was the first to initiate physical contact. “But you know—” she gave Asami a small yet confident smile. “You should not worry too much about that. I have faith you will come to find—if not build—a new path for yourself.”

 

Asami was unable to react, to say anything—not even a word of thanks to Korra—for, at that moment, the maître’d returned with their food and Asami lost the Avatar (who had, as soon as the food was set, dug in) to them.

 

* * *

  


 

The Witching Hour had come, and Kai was jumpy. As hard as he tried to hide it, he was certain everyone could see past his false bravado. It was unsightly, he knew. He was a _guy_ , after all. He was meant to be braver than the girls he was with.

 

They had set their plan—or, what there was of it (which really wasn’t much)—to motion. The Lady Avatar had done her thing: summoning spirits to her aide. And though they did come to her summons, the glittering, multi-colored balls of light that enveloped Avatar Korra were not as plentiful as he remembered them being. Even Asami had noticed, though her observation—which she stated for Opal’s benefit—was uttered in a whisper, probably as to not worry Korra any further.

 

The young Nia Bayou native wondered about the state of the Spirit World. _If these are all the spirits who could answer to Lady Korra’s call, then the Spirit World must be in much sorrier state than we thought._

But apart from the status of the realm of the spirits, Kai had one more thing in mind; the thing that had taken up most of his afternoon investigating and preparing, just in case.

 

Even with the help of the spirits to guide them, the group’s progress was slow. Though nothing and no one forbade them from exploring the stronghold as it was open to the public twenty-four-seven, they still had to steer clear from the guards and other museum visitors. They didn’t want them to come across the strange sight that was Korra.

 

The entire museum was, as they had suspected earlier that day, eerier at night. The masks that were displayed, as well as the statues, looked much more sinister. The lighting didn’t help improve things either.

 

“I think they’re doing this on purpose.” At one point, Kai had heard Opal say. “There is no other explanation other than trying to scare visitors with how they set this place up.”

 

No one argued with the aspiring historian.

 

The trail Avatar Korra was following led them curiously around Pohuai Stronghold’s many rooms. If they didn’t know any better, they could have sworn there was a theme—some kind of story—to the route they were following as well. But Kai, as well as the others, dismissed that thought almost instantly.

 

Before long, they arrived at the stronghold’s airship docks, at the top of the pagoda tower, where quite a few airships were parked, most of them looking worse for wear and in need of maintenance. Various sizes of boxes, crates, and container drums could also be seen dotting the area. Several oil lamps lit their surroundings, making it easier for the couple of people—most of them the airships’ crews—milling about. A couple of people turned their heads when the Avatar and her companions reached the top landing of the metallic staircase that led to the docking platforms, though it was only for a short moment before they directed their attention elsewhere.

 

Up close, Korra looked even more amazed of the airships. Despite Opal explaining it to her earlier that day, she couldn’t help but wonder at this particular piece of human ingenuity. She remembered Opal’s explanation, of course. It was simply hard to believe that the humans could build something that would allow them to touch the skies without the aid of Vayu.

 

It wasn’t just Korra who was impressed, though. Even Kai was as well. For even if he knew about them, the young, messy-haired steward had never actually seen one up close nor rode in one.

 

“I’m guessing Nia Bayou doesn’t have any similar aerial transportation, judging from how awestruck you two are right now.” Opal commented as she watched Korra and Kai, both having stars in their eyes as they looked at the airship with child-like wonder.

 

“We don’t. Airships garner too much attention, and it would do Nia Bayou no good. We are a hidden village, after all.” Kai replied. “That’s why I have always wanted to see one up close and to one day ride one. Besides, Lady Korra has no need for an airship. She could just fly wherever she wanted.”

 

“We were supposed to make use of one.” Korra remembered.

 

“What?” Kai quickly pulled his gaze away from the airship and towards his mistress. His mind quickly jumped to a disturbing assumption. “Please tell me the three of you didn’t plan to _steal_ one.”

 

“Of course not,” scoffed Korra.” We were, as I recall, supposed to borrow one from Asami’s father.”

 

The Avatar’s Steward then gave Asami a curious look. “Your father has an airship? Your family must be pretty well off, Asami.”

 

Opal snorted at those words, “That’s an under—”

 

Before she could get more than those words out, the Prodigy quickly—and subtlety—nudged her, giving her a warning look that the Historian understood the underlying meaning of but not the reasoning behind.

 

“Asami’s father is a merchant, it seems.” Korra, oblivious to what was going on between the other two, said. She had not taken her eyes off the docked airships since laying eyes on them. “At least, that was how I understood it from what she and Opal had told me.” It was only after saying those words did the Aatar look away from the aerial vehicles and looked at the young Sato to ask, “Or was my understanding wrong, Asami?”

 

“N-No,” Asami replied. Technically, Korra _wasn’t_ wrong. Her father was a merchant…sort of. “My father does make money selling things, so I suppose you can call him that.”

 

A thoughtful expression passed Kai’s face—one that worried Asami that he would put two and two together and realize who she was. Unlike Korra, the young man wasn’t clueless about the things outside their borders and it wouldn’t surprise her if he had heard of Future Industries.

 

And so, before he could figure out that she was Hiroshi Sato’s daughter, Asami steered them back to the task at hand, saying, “Anyways, we can all marvel the airships and talk about my father later. We still have that girl to find and we’ve already wasted time standing around here talking.”

 

Opal stared intently at Asami, confused. She didn’t know why her friend was keeping her relation with Future Industries and Hiroshi a secret, downplaying both as a mere small business and a merchant. She wanted to ask her friend at that moment, but saw the folly in doing so. Asami, she knew, wouldn’t be keeping her status a secret if there was not a good reason for it, after all.

 

So instead of questioning her, Opal chose to question Korra instead. “So, Avatar Korra, where is this little girl? I’m guessing whatever trail we’re following ends here, unless of course your spirit friends are telling us to board the airship and take off somewhere.”

 

The mention of boarding and flying in an airship caused Kai to straighten up, getting his hopes up that perhaps this was the day that he would finally know what it felt like to fly amongst the clouds.

 

That hope was short-lived, however, ending when Korra replied, “No. She’s here. Somewhere close by.”

 

All four sets of eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of a child. It was Kai who first spotted her, sitting atop one of the crates, with her back turned towards them, on the adjacent platform.

 

“There!” he pointed out a person, wearing a dark-maroon-colored, hooded cloak that hid her features. She held in one hand an oddly-shaped, wooden staff. Seeing her getup made the young steward suspicious of her.

 

It took a full second before any of them made a move towards the other docking platform. When they did, they did so hurriedly for fear that the child might leave and this whole goose-chase would start anew.

 

One could imagine their relief when, upon running and climbing to the other platform, they saw the girl had not moved from where she sat.

 

“You’ve finally come, Avatar Korra.” The girl spoke, just when Korra and her companions were wondering what to say to make sure that this was the person they were looking for. “You came, just like I knew you would.”

 

“Are you the one the Light Spirit spoke of?” Korra asked, just to be certain.

 

The hooded girl nodded. It was enough of a confirmation for Kai—who had been wanting to speak his mind, unfiltered—to this little girl who had caused them so much trouble.

 

“You troublesome, little girl!” Kai didn’t bother to lower his voice as he stood between the Lady Avatar and the child. Pointing an accusatory finger at her, he went on to say, “You have caused enough problems for Lady Korra! This game ends now! You are going to tell us everything that you know!”

 

The girl moved her head slightly, tilting it up to look at the young man, though she kept herself seated. The movement allowed Korra and the Krew to see her face from the nose down. There was a pause, a few seconds, when no one moved as each was waiting for the other to act. No one said a word either. Just when the young, hotheaded steward was about to shout some more, the little girl pushed herself off the crate, jumping and landing on her feet.

 

When she stood upright, everyone—save for Korra—gasped.

 

“What the—” Kai took a step back. “You…” He turned towards the Avatar and asked, “Lady Korra, what’s going on? You said we’re meeting a _child_ , a _little girl_!” Again, Kai pointed at the person standing not too far from them, though he kept his gaze at Korra. “She’s _not_ a little girl at all!”

 

“I wouldn’t call her a ‘child’, either.” Opal added, noting that Kai and the girl was as tall as the other.

 

“Those were not my words,” Korra replied, calmly. Her eyes were locked on to the hooded girl. “I just shared what the Light Spirit had told me.” Addressing the girl, she said, “You, human who can commune with the spirits, I have a lot of things that need asking.”

 

“I’m certain that you do, Lady Korra.” The girl replied. “And there is much to tell you. All of you.” She paused once more to pull up the hood that was covering her face.

 

The first thing they all noticed was her half-shaven hair. The second was the sky-blue arrow that was painted on her forehead, the tail of which reached back and under her hair. The third was her hazel-colored eyes.

 

“That tattoo…” Opal eyes went wide when she saw the arrow on the girl’s head and noticed that her hands had them too. “You’re one of the Air Nomads!”

 

The girl turned to look at Opal, a soft smile played on her lips. “As expected of Opal Bei Fong. There are not a lot of people who would take one look at these markings and immediately conclude that I am one of the nomads. Not all of us have them, after all.”

 

“No. Only those worthy are said to carry the mark. The texts I’ve read said a trial must be passed to attain them.” The Historian found herself explaining and expounding before she caught herself and shook her head. Now was not the time for that. “Wait a minute. How do you know who I am? And what do you mean ‘as expected’?”

 

“You’re not the only one I know of,” the girl said. She then looked at Asami, that soft smile still on her lips as she said. “Asami Sato, the most promising student of the Great Republic University. Brilliant and innovative as her father; patient and kind as her mother.” Then to Kai, “Kai Irngninga Nia Bayou, chosen steward for the Avatar. Adopted by the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain. Loud-mouthed and a trouble-maker in the hidden village, but extremely loyal to the Lady Avatar.”

 

“How did you—?” Asami and Kai were unable to finish what they were about to ask as Korra spoke up.

 

“Impressive. To have the spirits gather that information for you…” and Korra was truly impressed. She could feel no malice from the child, her gut telling her that the spirits must have done so of their own volition. _And that spark in her eyes…there’s no mistaking it…_ “Tell me, human, what is your name?”

 

“My name?” She didn’t realize she hadn’t shared it with them. “My apologies. I got carried away. My name is Jinora and my family is the last of the Air Nomads.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, as they say, is that.
> 
> Once again, I would like to thank you all for sticking by this fanfic despite how wacky the updating has been. I want to express my gratitude to those who subscribed, gave their kudos, and commented on this first-ever fanfic I have in this fandom. You guys are awesome!
> 
> We're about _this_ close to starting the new arc of the story. I hope you all are as excited about it as I am. :D  
>  Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter. I hope you guys have as awesome a week as possible!
> 
> Until then, dream on; fly on!


	30. Asami's Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jinora shares what she knows. Meanwhile, the Agent is on the move once more. And Asami stumbles upon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first off, thank you to everyone who continues to support this fanfic--those who have left a comment, hit that kudos button, and added this to their subscription list and whatnot. I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> Next, I'm kind of in a hurry, so I'm just going to say this for now. There will be no chapter releases next week. I can't really share the reason behind this, but I do hope you guys understand. I promise the wait for the next chapter will be worth it.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now.   
> Allons-y~!

* * *

“My name is Jinora. And my family is the last of the Air Nomads.”

 

That was the first—and the last—important thing the child said before she instructed them all to follow her someplace else.

 

At first, Korra refused to give in to the request, saying, “We have dawdled too long and have done what you have asked thus far. We are not going anywhere until you tell me all that I need to know.”

 

Jinora, who had already walked a couple of paces, did not bother to stop walking. She was confident that, despite the Avatar’s protest, she and her friends would follow her nonetheless even before she told them, “What you want to know, and what I would share, they are things not meant for anyone’s ears but your own. You and your friends deserve to know these, but the enemy has ears everywhere and will work against you. It is not safe to discuss these things so casually here, out in the open.”

 

“The enemy?” Asked Asami, looking to Korra.

 

“Does she mean that bastard Tarrlok?” Opal asked as well.

 

The young Avatar had no answer to give, however. Her enemy’s identity was still shrouded in mystery. Unless, of course, the Air Nomad girl meant to speak of the masked man she had fought and lost against, or perhaps—as Opal had asked—Tarrlok.

 

“Are we going to follow her?” Kai—whom Korra and the other two young women with her had thought would never bring that question up after his earlier outburst and whom everyone had thought would be the first to dismiss the girl’s claim—asked, watching the distance between them and Jinora grow. “She seems to not have any intent of waiting for us.”

 

“Heh, interesting…” Avatar Korra smiled, though it held in them no warmth. If anything, the expression on her face, the glint in her eyes, suggested annoyance—the very same look Asami remembered being given when she had been forced to do as Korra had asked. That worried the Prodigy. “Very well, let’s do as she asks.”

 

All three of her companions nodded, Kai and Opal being the first to hurriedly go after the mysterious Air Nomad. Before Korra could follow them, Asami held her back.

 

“Is there something wrong, Asami?” The change in the Avatar’s expression was quick.

 

“What are you up to, Korra?” was the Prodigy’s response.

 

The crease on the darker-skinned girl’s forehead deepened. “Pardon?”

 

“I know that look you just had, Korra.” Asami said, not being fooled by Korra’s tone. “I’ve seen it. I’ve been at the receiving end of it. Whatever it is you intend to force upon that kid, _don’t_.”

 

It took several seconds for Korra to understand what Asami was saying, and when she did, feigned offense. Placing a hand on the porcelain-skinned girl’s shoulder—an act that was meant to be comforting, but only served to raise the Prodigy’s suspicions—Korra said, “Asami, you wound me. And after everything I have said at dinner, too.”

 

“Korra…”

 

Raising her hands up, as though in surrender, Korra added, “Trust me. I am not going to do anything…forceful and rude.”

 

The quirk of Korra’s lips did not provide any relief for Asami. With a sigh filled with trepidation and resignation, Asami dropped the matter.

 

They ran after Jinora, Kai, and Opal, catching up just as the Air Nomad girl was about to enter one of the display rooms in the museum.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t really expect to see them so soon. He had thought they had made use of the airships; that the docks were the reason why they were in the Pohuai Stronghold. Apparently, that was not the case.

 

Though the Agent could see them, it was not the same for the Avatar and her companions. Bathed in shadows as he was, he was hidden from their view. His hiding place a perfect spot to spy on them and get the information his employer wanted. That was his plan, until they went inside a room and he was forced out of hiding.

 

He sighed as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and began walking closer to the room the Avatar had entered. His eyes scanned the walls and the rafters for a way to get inside. He found one, of course (rarely does he ever fail to get inside a place once he had set his sights on it).

 

Just as he was about to make his move, he found that he couldn’t. A wall—an _invisible_ wall—kept him from doing so. An unexpected collision with said wall caused him to fall on his haunches with an audible thud.

 

“What the—?!” the Agent looked around. “Did the Avatar do this? Does she know she’s being watched and followed?”

 

He gritted his teeth, grounding them together. The Avatar couldn’t possibly know that. She _shouldn’t_.

 

_This is going to complicate things._ He thought to himself, already thinking about what he was going to send for his report. After all, he couldn’t very well do without one, giving excuses were unacceptable. Not to mention his daily reports were expected.

 

He tried to get past the barrier once more, but it was futile. There was no way for him to get through it. With a huff, he gave up doing so. There were other ways—somewhat difficult and troublesome ways—to get the information he needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinora looked past the Avatar and her friends and towards the door they had just passed through. Even before the Light Spirit could whisper to her, she already knew that someone had attempted to get in the room—someone with ill intent.

  
“That certainly didn’t take long,” she muttered to herself, her face a mask of serenity despite knowing how troublesome the situation had become. Turning away from the door and the barrier placed on it and around the room, she took a good look at the people who had sought her out.

 

They were not at all what she had expected from the stories she had heard and what she, herself, had seen through her gift of visions.

 

_Perhaps they had not yet grown into the roles fate had placed them in,_ the young Air Nomad thought to herself. Her eyes landing on the Avatar who looked at her impatiently and caused her to compartmentalize her thoughts for later.

 

“Avatar Korra, when was the last time you saw the Spirit World?”

 

Korra was taken aback by the question, but quickly regained her composure. “I haven’t meditated in a while,” she admitted. “The last time I did so was back at Makapu, before the volcano erupted—which, I suppose is the reason why you asked for me to wait for three days before leaving. You somehow knew the volcano would erupt, didn’t you?”

 

Jinora nodded and closed her eyes. “I foresaw it: the prelude to the world’s destruction. The start of the countdown, if you will. Makapu, Erebus, and Norikura. They are only the beginning of the rage of the fire spirits. Soon, even the earth, air, and water spirits would cause chaos and destruction. And they will continue to do so until the Elemental Spirit Lords are revived.”

 

“Elemental Spirit Lords?” Asami asked.

 

It was Korra who answered. “She means Alignak and the others. They are the personification—the collective consciousness—governing all the other spirits of their kind. I had a feeling that was the case, but to think that it was not just Makapu that suffered a volcanic eruption…” the Avatar shook her head. Again, she felt responsible for what was going on and what was to come.

 

“But, is their absence really that big of a deal?” Opal asked, cocking her head to the side and tapping her chin in thought. “I mean, the Avatar is still here, right? Couldn’t Korra simply order the spirits to settle down?” Looking at Korra, she added, “They should follow you, right?”

 

It was a good question. Even Jinora thought so too. But it was a question she could not answer with confidence. Looking at Korra, the young Air Nomad got the sense that it was something she would rather not answer as well. _But she doesn’t have a choice now…_

 

“That _should be_ the case,” Korra’s words were uttered carefully. A frown marred her features once more. “But for some reason, the spirits are not listening to me. I can’t reach any of them, save for that lone Light Spirit.”

 

No one said anything after that revelation. They knew it was big news, they just didn’t know how big and troubling it was; what it all meant.

 

After a while, Jinora broke the contemplative silence. “I wish I could provide an explanation to that, Avatar Korra, but what I know only comes from the visions I see and interpret from my dreams, and what the spirits tell me. Unfortunately, when it comes to that, the spirits who come to me are too ‘young’ to know anything and be of any help.”

 

Korra’s shoulders sagged. She had hoped—and Asami knew how heavily and deeply she had—that this child would provide her with answers. Still, as disappointed as Korra was, she didn’t fault Jinora for it.

 

“Then what was the point of having us—having Korra—come find you?” Asami asked. She hoped she didn’t sound disrespectful (heaven knows the darker-skinned, sapphire-eyed girl beside her would not let her live it down), but seeing Korra look the way she did and remembering all they had to go through and pass up just to find this girl made it difficult not to sound bitter.

 

Auburn eyes settled on emerald ones as the young Air Nomad explained, “I was merely stating that I knew nothing about this particular subject, Asami. I didn’t say I was clueless about anything else. There is always a reason—a point—to things, if you must know.”

 

“The Lady Oracle is right, Asami,” Kai quipped, speaking so suddenly when no one expected him to and uttering words that no one expected him to say. “You shouldn’t be quick to assume that we had come here for nothing.” The Avatar’s Steward then turned to Jinora and said, “I apologize for Asami’s rudeness, Lady Oracle. Please, share with us what you know.”

 

“That little twerp.” Asami’s eyes twitched in annoyance.

 

Korra’s mouth quirked upwards, getting dangerously close to smiling. Opal, for her part, was unable to keep herself from snickering.

 

“And _you_ told _me_ not to be forceful,” Korra’s voice was coated with amusement as she whispered to the taller girl, whose ears quickly burned in embarrassment.

 

“Shut it, Korra,” was the only thing Asami could offer in retaliation, even as she plotted how to get back at Kai. “That idiot was the one who was being rude, not me.”

 

“Hmm…” Korra just hummed in response and Asami didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

 

“That’s alright,” Jinora said. “I am not offended. Asami’s heart was at the right place, after all.”

 

“It always is.” Kai, Opal, and even Asami herself were surprised to hear Korra say that. And by the time Opal had looked at the young inventor, it wasn’t just her ears that were burning red.

 

Korra then shook her head and maneuvered the conversation right back on track. “Then, what do you know, Jinora?”

 

The young girl looked at the Avatar with so much seriousness that immediately got everyone to settle down and helped ease Asami’s blush from her face.

 

“A way to stop this apocalypse.” She said after a short while.

 

* * *

 

 

Opal had a frown on her face as she and Kai left the room—with Korra, Asami, and Jinora still inside—to wait for them outside. It was something ‘The Oracle’ (as Kai had dubbed the young girl) requested as she spoke to each of them in turn. She didn’t know what Jinora was saying to Korra and Asami, but what she told her was something to be pondered on.

 

Jinora had known about what she intended to do: to learn the true history of the world. It was really surprising, considering that Asami was the only one she had confided in about it.  And yet, the Air Nomad had warned her, told her how dangerous it was going to be.

 

“The world is not yet ready to know the truth,” Jinora had said, and she did so with a sad look upon her face. “They will not welcome whatever truth you learn.”

 

Opal knew that, of course.

 

Jinora was not yet done, though. And she went on to say, “The secrets you hope to uncover, it will affect a lot of people. The people closest to you, most of all. Are you certain that you are ready to bear that responsibility?”

 

It was a question that—if Opal was being honest with herself—she didn’t know the answer to, especially when Jinora didn’t give an answer of her own when asked what the younger girl meant by what she said—about those secrets affecting the people closest to her. Though that was not the reason why her face was scrunched up in thought. As heavy as those words had been, they were not as much as what had been shared when it came to keeping the world’s destruction at bay.

 

The Elemental Cores. Whatever they were—whatever they _looked_ like—were the answer to the troubles that were plaguing—and would soon overwhelm—the entire world. Or so Jinora had told them. The young historian didn’t know what those ‘cores’ were. She didn’t know they existed, even. And judging from how Korra had reacted, even the Avatar knew nothing about it too.

 

Still, knowing that these Elemental Cores were their next priority did not exactly make it easier for them to accomplish what needed to be done. The cores were kept hidden in each continent—much like everything regarding the Avatar and the Spirits, and everything related to them—and were guarded by a chosen few: “the Guardians”, as Jinora called them. 

 

They need to find these Elemental Cores and their Guardians and awaken the beings sleeping within the cores. That was what Jinora had told them: awaken the cores and everything would be fine. It sounded easy, but Opal knew it was going to be anything _but._

 

“I really have nothing against adventuring all over the world,” Opal said with a sigh. “I just wish, for once, we have something concrete to go on and not some vague direction that basically just tells us to search all over.”

 

“Yeah…” came Kai’s reply, which sounded a lot like even he was disappointed about the whole thing.

 

“I suppose that such important items and people need to be kept secret, but it’s strange that the Avatar herself wouldn’t know anything about it, right?” Again, Opal vocalized her thoughts.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Why doesn’t Korra even know? Why keep something this big from the Avatar? I don’t get what your Elders and Chieftains—and whoever else is involved in making these decisions—were thinking.  Did none of them actually think that something like this would happen?” Opal’s thoughts had turned into a rant.

 

She was expecting Kai to agree with her, or even give her an explanation—him being from Nia Bayou, after all. The young man, however, merely heaved a sigh and replied “Yeah” for the third time.

 

Opal rolled her eyes and turned to Kai, ready to give the young steward a piece of her mind and tell him to focus on what was, clearly, something incredibly important. What she was about to say, however, was lost when she saw the dreamy look on Kai’s face—which immediately disappeared when he noticed her looking at him.

 

The Historian smirked even as Kai smiled and wondered aloud, “What do you think they are talking about in there?”

 

“Why so interested, Kai?” Opal asked. “I thought you didn’t think highly of this _child_ we’ve been after. I distinctly remember you saying something about teaching her a lesson for causing problems to Korra.”

 

“I-I…uh,” Kai cleared his throat, stuttering as he spoke. “I just t-thought she was a phony. It turns out she wasn’t so…uh, yeah…B-Besides, why is she talking to them for so long?”

 

Opal shrugged. “There’s got to be a good reason behind it. No need to be jealous, Kai. You had your turn.”

 

Kai’s eyes bulged and he quickly turned to Opal. “J-Jealous!?” his voice reached a higher octave than normal. “W-Who said I was…?” The grin—that annoyingly, knowing grin, the Historian had plastered on her face made the young man shook his head and growl, “You know what? Forget it. I’m not going to stick around here and be teased by _you_. I’m going back to my room.”

 

“Wait!” Opal called out as the messy-haired steward began walking away. “Are you serious? You’re not going to wait for them to finish? I thought you’d at least want to see _her_ again before she continues on with her family’s pilgrimage.”

 

Kai stopped for a moment—just a couple of seconds—before he continued walking again, waving his hand in dismissal to what Opal had said. Opal had to roll her eyes at how the young man was acting before running after him.

 

_I’ll see her again,_ Kai thought to himself as he and Opal walked back to Taku. He was confident of it. After all, how could he not be? _Jinora said so herself._

 

* * *

 

 

“I owe you an apology,” Jinora had opened up their private discussion with those words.

 

Korra had been looking at the items displayed on the case close to them when Jinora spoke and she had to stop what she was doing to ask, “An apology?”

 

The younger girl nodded. “It seems hiding the specifics from you—and from them—and having you all follow my instructions did not sit well with your friends. I got an earful from them, except Kai—which is rather surprising, knowing what I do about him.

 

“I have a few things to say about that as well, but—” the Avatar glanced at the raven-haired, young woman that was waiting for her. “—Asami had warned me against acting up.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I am not obligated to listen to her, of course, but she can be quite terrifying.”

 

“I can imagine,” Jinora smiled, eyes twinkling with an emotion Korra could not decipher. “Anyone who can get away with slapping the Avatar and getting the Avatar to do things she would rather not is someone worth fearing indeed.”

 

The said Avatar frowned. “I feel as though you are making fun of me.”

 

“No, not at all, Avatar Korra.”

 

Korra found it hard to believe, but she shrugged it off. “I suppose there is a reason why you pulled each of us aside? Why you pulled me aside when you have already told me what I need to do?”

 

The young Air Nomad nodded. “Your enemy—the identity of the one who is behind all of this.”

 

All of Korra’s attention was on Jinora. “You know who that person is?”

 

“Regrettably, I do not.” Jinora replied. “What I do know is that your enemy—whoever it is—is employing each and every means to sow seeds of chaos in our world. Republic City is only just the beginning and it seems like there is trouble brewing in the south as well.”

 

“The South? You mean, the Water Tribes?”

 

The young oracle nodded. “Something is stirring. Something sinister. I am unable to see what it is, but I know that what goes on in our world has an effect on the Spirit World. If this person is bent on spreading chaos and discord, then you have to stop them. Otherwise, even if you awaken the Elemental Spirit Lords, the degradation of the Spirit World will continue.”

 

“Then I must go to the Water Tribes first,” the Avatar mumbled in thought.

 

But before she could make plans about it, Jinora stopped Korra from following that train of thought any further than she had already.

 

“No, you leave the Water Tribes for now, Avatar Korra. Even if you meet whoever is responsible for all of this, you won’t stand a chance against them as you are now.” Jinora’s words were harsh, but Korra knew them to be true. She really was as far from being the Avatar the people of Nia Bayou knew and worshipped as she was now. “You have to focus on the Elemental Cores. But be careful in doing so. They are hidden for a reason, and should they fall on the wrong hands…”

 

Korra nodded, understanding full well how dangerous that would be.

 

“There is also the Spirit Bastille to contend with. Amon—that masked man you fought against—has not given up on it. If Amon obtains the cores, it would truly be the end of us all.” Korra’s eyes widen at the news—news that she almost missed because of Asami—who had caught her attention as she began wandering around the room.

 

“But—But I destroyed that nefarious machine, had I not? The explosion that had caused all those lives…it should have taken the Spirit Bastille along with it.” Korra felt sick—or at least, that was what she thought feeling sick would be like: the churning of one’s stomach; cold, sticky sweat and the clamminess of one’s skin; feeling cold all of a sudden.

 

Jinora shook her head once more. “The blast damaged it, but Amon managed to have someone fix it.”

 

Avatar Korra let out a string of curses.

 

“Avatar Korra,” the young girl had to place a hand on the Avatar’s forearm to stop her from ranting. Especially when the Mark of Flames suddenly lit up. “Please, calm down. We don’t want you burning the whole museum down.”

 

The Avatar had to take a few calming breaths before Jinora was satisfied that Korra wasn’t about to go on a raging rampage.

 

“I suppose,” Korra said, after calming down. “I would need to deal with this Amon and his Spirit Bastille first.”

 

“It would be dangerous. As dangerous as facing off against the mastermind behind all of this.” The Oracle informed her. “But, should you choose to go against him, you must be extremely careful. Facing off against him and the Equalists may be too much.”

 

“You mean, I may not be able to handle them?”

 

“No. It is not you I am most worried about, Avatar Korra.” Jinora replied as she looked at the line of display cases Asami had disappeared into. “It’s your friend, Asami Sato.”

 

* * *

 

 

Asami wished she could have left the room along with Opal and Kai at that moment when she had been left alone as Jinora conversed with Korra privately. She couldn’t even understand why she was in that room with the Avatar and the so-called ‘Air Nomad Oracle’ when Jinora had already spoken with her. She was no longer needed, and yet Jinora had asked that she wait for Korra.

 

The aspiring engineer and inventor heaved a sigh. She was bored, not to mention tired. The thought of what they had to do—of the journey they must all undertake churned in her mind and caused her to feel anxious.

 

Her eyes trailed to where Korra was still speaking with Jinora, resting on the wolf-tailed girl. The Avatar looked confused, maybe a tad agitated and it—for some reason—made Asami frown. Instead of dwelling on…whatever it was that had gotten Korra disconcerted or wallowing on her mind telling her she was not spending her time wisely, the young prodigy opted instead to look around the room’s displays.

 

There was nothing that caught her attention in that room, nothing that really stood out. She had, after all been there earlier in the day, and it was merely out of boredom that she started inspecting the cases with as much interest as she could muster in her state. When she caught Korra’s eye, she made a motion of looking around, to which the Avatar merely nodded her response and returned back to speaking with the Oracle.

 

The room was pretty big and as Asami began to look around, she was very careful not to lose sight of Korra and Jinora. She didn’t want them to worry, after all. Especially not Korra who would be capable of turning any place inside-out and upside-down if she wanted to.

 

The Prodigy followed a long line of display cases, carefully reading and examining their contents before moving on to the next one, and then the one after that, until she found herself at the very back of the room. She was about to turn back when a woman spoke to her from her right.

 

“History is fascinating, isn’t it,” the woman said, making Asami whirl around in surprise, her hand already inside her bag, ready to pull out the Shock Glove if she needed to. She paused when she saw it was just a woman—her head wrapped with a headscarf—a _niqab_ —that only allowed her eyes to peek through.  She wore a long, loose fitted clothing that closely resembled what Jinora wore. The woman didn’t seem to notice Asami’s surprise, or that she was being scrutinized, as she went on to say, “It tells us of how the world was and shows glimpses of how it could be. But it also makes us wonder how different things might have been.”

 

“Um…” Asami didn’t know what to say, or even if she should say something. She wasn’t even sure she was the one the woman was talking to. It was only when the woman looked at her directly with kind and warm-looking eyes did the young inventor know she was the one being addressed, but by then it was already too late to say anything.

 

The woman didn’t seem to mind, though, and instead went on speaking. “Take for example, the motivation behind the actions of the people in history. How different would our reality be if they had been motivated differently than they had been?”

 

Asami couldn’t help chuckling a bit at hearing those words. “You sound just like my friend, ma’am. I believe you would have a far more interesting time speaking with her about this than you would with me.”

 

“Your friend?” the woman asked.

 

Asami nodded. “Opal Bei Fong. She’s aspiring to be a historian. Well, _the_ Historian who would uncover the true history of the world.”

 

The _niqab_ -wearing woman placed a hand under her chin, tapping it. The action gave Asami pause as she was heavily reminded of Opal.

 

“She seems like an interesting person,” the woman said.

 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Asami found herself asking. She couldn’t help but feel like she _knows_ this woman whose eyes were twinkling with something the young prodigy couldn’t identify but felt familiar with.

 

The woman’s eyes crinkled into a smile, though she gave no answer. Instead, the woman took a step closer to Asami and placed a hand on her shoulder. Asami breath hitched. She couldn’t help it, though she was again lost as to the reason why.

 

And then the woman spoke once more.

 

“There is something you must know. Something you may find no need to hear now but you will soon find helpful to you.” She said so suddenly and so seriously that the emerald-eyed Sato couldn’t help nodding and listening in earnest. “Motivation. You must always think about what motivates a person to act. Similarly, you must take care of your actions—of your own motivations.  A person who is motivated by love will make completely different choices than a person who is motivated by fear. Those choices will result in completely different actions. Those actions will result in completely different outcomes and experiences. Before they know it—before _you_ know it—they will have shifted themselves into completely different realities: one based on love, and the other based on fear.” The woman then took her hand off Asami’s shoulder and took a step back, before adding, “Never let your actions be inspired by fear, Asami. Let all you do be out of love. It is something your mother, Yasuko, took to heart.”

 

Hearing her name from the woman’s lips—and the name of her mother as well—came as a great surprise to the Prodigy who didn’t tell the woman her name. But before she could ask how the older woman knew, said woman had walked away. Asami hurried after her, turning the same corner that the _niqab_ -wearing woman took only to find that she had lost sight of her.

 

For several minutes Asami searched the room for the mysterious woman. She couldn’t find her anywhere.

 

When Korra had finally finished speaking with Jinora and had sought her out, Asami decided to ask the Avatar if she had seen the woman.

 

“Woman? What woman?” Korra asked in return. “There was nobody in that room except for the three of us, Asami.” The Avatar then frowned and moved closer to Asami when the Prodigy paled. “Are you sure you’re alright, Asami? You don’t look well.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Asami gave Korra a reassuring smile. “Are you sure, though?”

 

“I am certain.” Korra then blushed a little as she admitted, “I kept a close eye on you while you were looking around. I saw no one but you.” Korra then frowned, remembering the same thing happening to her back at the Abbey. “I wonder…that woman you met and the one I met…are they the same person?”

As quickly as that thought came did the Avatar shook it away, taking a good look at the young woman with her. “But enough of that. Let us return to our room, shall we? Opal might start wondering why we haven’t returned yet and I certainly do not want her to worry. And you really look like you need a good night’s sleep, Asami.”

 

Asami nodded, trying not to think about the encounter. She did feel tired, and sleepy. It took quite a lot of her to keep herself awake.

 

* * *

 

 

“Was it really necessary to show yourself to her?” Jinora asked with a frown.

 

The woman shrugged. “Is that not something you should know, Oracle? You are the one who can see what is to come—or a fragment of it, at least.”

 

The Air Nomad sighed, shaking her head. “You know that is not how my gift works.”

 

“I know,” the woman smiled, her form shimmering as she shifted from the Human Realm into the spiritual one. “I just wanted to help Asami. She needed to hear those words, and hopefully, when the time comes, she will remember them. After all, if Korra is to succeed, she would need Asami’s help. They would both need to work together.” The woman—who had, at that point, become a silhouette—cocked her head to the side as a thought occurred to her. “Did you tell Korra about the Hidden Hour?”

 

Jinora’s eyes widened in response.

 

“Jinora…”

 

“I forgot about it!” the young Air Nomad exclaimed. Quickly she made a move to leave the room. “I have to hurry!”

 

The woman didn’t try to stop nor hinder Jinora in any way. And, instead, disappeared the moment the Oracle left the room.

 

* * *

 


	31. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Witching Hour calls forth a mysterious, ominous presence that engulfs Taku and the Pouhai Stronghold.  
>  A hurried escape. A promise of meeting again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guuuuys~ What's up?  
> Really, it's been a while, hasn't it?  
> Anyways, I won't prolong the wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

“You know I can walk by myself,” Asami had to stifle a yawn—not for the first time—in order to get her point across as Korra all but carried the girl back to the inn and the room they had rented.

 

“I do not wish to take any chances,” Korra replied. “I know you are a capable woman, Asami. But in the state you are in, I fear that you may end up toppling down this staircase.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes but said nothing as she watched Korra’s face contort in effort, a little bit of her tongue sticking out to the side as she took one careful step after another, gauging each movement and ensuring that her footing was sure and balanced before taking each step.  It was kind of funny, and definitely un-Avatar-like (though equally endearing in a way—but Asami was _never_ going to tell Korra _or_ Opal that). It was also, Asami thought, just as risky as being allowed to walk on her own.

 

They walked—well, Korra walked while she half-carried Asami—down the metal staircase that led back to Taku in relative silence. It wasn’t until they had landed at the final step of the staircase did they notice that the silence was as complete as they come. There was not a sound to be heard, not even the rustling of the leaves nor the sound of dogs barking, crickets chirping, or any other sound of nocturnal animals that should have provided an ambiance to the town.

 

The unnatural silence drove Asami’s sleepiness away and she pushed off of Korra to stand on her own two feet, her hand immediately digging inside her pouch for the Shock Glove. Korra, likewise, readied herself for battle, the markings on her arms and forearms—hidden by the clothes she was wearing—lighting up.

 

What happened next was something Asami could not explain, other than to say that it was in the realm of the paranormal, for a giant wave—dark and foreboding—suddenly came barreling towards them. Everything it touched lost color and ended up as something akin to a photograph’s negatives.

 

Completely in the dark as to what was going on, Korra chose caution and quickly wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist before using her other hand to summon a powerful blast of wind that jettisoned them upwards. As soon as she did, Korra felt pain shot through her limbs and Asami saw blood blossom from several cuts on the Avatar’s skin.

 

“Korra!” Asami had to shout to be heard amidst the roar of the wind. “You’re bleeding!”

 

“I know,” Korra answered back in the same manner. “Do not worry, though. This was bound to happen.”

 

“What are you talking about?” the Prodigy felt her ears pop from the altitude and she tried very hard not to notice how high up they were. “Is this because of…whatever that dark wave was?”

 

The Avatar shook her head. “Have I not told you before? Vayu’s powers—taking flight like this—it’s something is only granted to those who have made a pact with him. As I am the only one who had done so, I am free to use it as I see fit without any repercussions. But, since you are with me…” Korra shook her head, which only served to cause the cut on her forehead that appeared out of nowhere to start spewing blood—which, of course, got Asami even more worried. “Let’s just say I made a trade.”

 

Asami had a feeling she already knew the answer even before she asked, “What kind of trade?”

 

Instead of giving an outright answer, however, Korra grinned and said, “I couldn’t let you get hurt. This is a small price to pay for that.”

 

That grin, however, vanished as Korra looked down at the town. Asami—though she really would rather not—took a glance as well, but not before making sure she was holding on to Korra as tightly as she could without hurting the Avatar. They were already as high up as the airship docks and they both could see Taku, down below, completely covered in that unnatural darkness that pulsated every so often.

 

“What is that?” Asami asked, voice shaking (and Korra had to wonder if it was because of the altitude they were in or because of that darkness, though she didn’t voice that question out as to not embarrass Asami should the reason be because she was afraid of heights).

 

The Avatar was just about to open her mouth to say that she didn’t know when she heard Jinora calling to her. Quickly, Korra whipped around—which only served to give her another cut, this time on her arm—and saw Jinora standing on one of the platforms of the dock. Without any delay or hesitation, Korra maneuvered both herself and Asami using Vayu’s power to where Jinora was, landing roughly beside her.

 

“Avatar Korra, are you alright?” Jinora felt it worth asking, even though it was already apparent that the Avatar wasn’t.

 

“Well,” Avatar Korra laughed humorlessly as she stumbled, taking care not to give Asami any bruises and taking the full brunt of their ungraceful landing, “that could use some work. I suppose I need to practice this kind of landing for next time.”

 

“I don’t think I would _want_ a next time, if you end up being hurt like this.” Asami said as she helped Korra up.

 

Korra had to pause, whatever she had been ready to say forgotten, when she heard Jinora instruct Asami to use the Spirit Water that was in her pouch to mend the cuts and bruises Korra had. Asami, of course, immediately did so.

 

While Asami was gently applying the Spirit Water, she asked the question that was plaguing the Avatar’s mind as well hoping Jinora would know the answer to it. “What is going on in Taku? What was that?”

 

“It’s the Spirit World—a part of its distorted nature—seeping into our world.” The young Air Nomad explained, eyes scanning the town below. “It happens every night, like clockwork. That wave of darkness sweeps through the town, covering it in that film and spirits a random person away.”

 

“Spirit them away? Why?” Asami had to stop her ministrations.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have any answers to that,” came JInora’s reply. “And I do not have any solutions to this problem as well. For now, we should leave this phenomena alone.”

 

“But, wait, what about Kai and Opal? They had gone back to the inn already, had they not?” Korra remembered, doubting her two companions would have stayed behind after such a long time. Plus, she didn’t see either of them while she and Asami were making their way back to the town.

 

“Avatar Korra! Asami!” As if on cue, Kai and Opal came bounding atop Naga, all of their belongings already slung on the Polar Bear Dog’s back.  Naga skidded to a halt right next to Korra and then proceeded to lick her mistress’ face as the passengers on her back disembarked. Asami couldn’t say that she appreciated what Naga was doing, however, as she had yet to clean the cuts on Korra’s face with the Spirit Water and the Polar Bear Dog might infect the said wounds.

 

“Well, that was close,” Opal laughed. Asami could tell it was just to cover up how nervous her friend was. “That was like running against a tsunami wave. I thought we wouldn’t make it.”

 

 “It’s not over yet, though.” Kai informed them, which came as a surprise for everybody. They didn’t think the young man would know anything about what was going on. “It’s only a matter of time before that darkness reaches up here.”

 

“How do you know that, Kai?” Korra asked, wincing a little as Asami accidentally touched—a little bit harder than she intended—one of the cuts on the Avatar’s cheek. The Prodigy quickly apologized for it, of course.

 

“I heard about it—well, it was more like I investigated about it—while I was going around town earlier in the day.” Kai replied, brows furrowed as he watched Asami taking care of Korra. “What happened to you, Avatar Korra? Please tell me you didn’t try fighting against that…whatever that is.”

 

Korra laughed, as though the thought was funny (which, for the record, Asami _did not_ think was funny at all). “No. Of course not. I had to fly Asami and I up here to escape.”

 

“Ah,” Kai was quick to comprehend then the cause of those injuries. Even Opal understood what had happened, remembering what Korra had said before about having anyone tag along when she was using the Elemental Spirits’ powers.

 

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Opal asked when given the chance. “We can’t just stay here, and we don’t have any way out of here short of jumping off the platforms and having Korra use Vayu’s power to carry all of us along.” When Asami shot her a somewhat-venomous glare for her suggestion, Opal smirked and added, “Not that we would want you to, Korra. No one wants you to get hurt and injured after all.”

 

“This is nothing,” said the Avatar, trying to sound tough and waving off her injuries. “All I need to do is fly all of us to out of the town’s border, right? It is not that difficult. It’s not even that far.”

 

Asami and Kai were both ready to protest. Distance aside, they both know Korra shouldn’t push herself. But they were saved from arguing with the stubborn Avatar when Jinora gave them a way out. The suggestion was welcomed. Until Jinora further expounded on what she had in mind.

 

“You don’t need to risk it, Avatar Korra. Did you forget, you are at an _airship_ dock.” Jinora flourished her hand, gesturing to the dozens of small airships moored around them. Asami’s gut clenched. She had  a bad feeling about what the Air Nomad was about to say. And the reason behind such feeling made itself known when Jinora added, “And one of you already knows how to handle an airship. Don’t you, Asami?”

 

All eyes turned to the raven-haired prodigy. Everyone, except Opal, did not know that little tidbit about Asami.

 

“Y-You…You know how to steer an airship?” Kai all but shouted, eyes wide with awe that Asami had never seen directed at her.

 

“Y-Yes, but…” Asami turned to Jinora. She didn’t bother to wonder how the young girl knew about that. “You’re not suggesting we go _steal_ one of these airships, are you? Because we’re already in trouble with the law—what with everyone believing us to be some kind of terrorist group. Stealing would do nothing to change the people’s view about us.”

 

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Jinora said, as she pointed to one particular airship—smaller than the others, but which looked more maintained and well-taken care of than the rest—with a familiar half-gear emblem emblazoned on the side. “I doubt anyone who brought that airship would be against Asami Sato making use of it…especially given the situation at hand.”

 

For a moment, Asami didn’t know what to say. She was worried that Kai would figure out who she was and tell Korra about her relation with Future Industries. But the moment passed and Kai didn’t say anything—nor did he do anything apart from gawking from her to the small airship.

 

“I don’t get it,” said Korra, scratching her head. “Why would they think any differently if we were to commandeer that particular airship?”

 

Jinora and Opal both looked at Asami for an explanation. Instead of providing an immediate answer to the understandably-confused Korra, the Prodigy merely helped the Avatar up and said, “I’ll tell you later.” To Opal and the rest, she added, “Let’s hurry and get to that airship.”

 

“Are you sure, Asami?” Opal had to ask. She could imagine how big a trouble stealing one of Future Industries’ airships would be for her friend.

 

“I would rather not, but given we really do not have any other option I am going to have to.” Asami nodded. She then looked at Jinora and whispered enough for the young girl to hear, “I hope you realize the weight of what you are asking me to do, Jinora.”

 

And with that she, along with Korra, Opal, Kai, Naga, and Jinora made their way to the docked Future Industries airship. Each step felt heavy for Asami who still had no answers with regards to her father’s involvement with the masked assailants they had faced thus far and the Shock Glove she, herself, had been using. She didn’t even knew why there was a Future Industries airship in Pohuai’s docks. As far as she knew, this was not part of the usual route taken by her father’s couriers.

 

When they got to the airship, Asami had Kai take care of Korra while she fiddled with the side locks that controlled the docking mechanism as well as the locks that controlled the side doors. It should not have been that difficult. After all, next to Sato Mobiles, Asami knew the Future Industries airships (well, the smallest models, at least) like the back of her hand. And yet, it took quite longer than usual for her to override the systems and disengage the locks. Her hands—try as she might to hide and stop it—were shaking. If anyone noticed, they did not say anything.

 

The Prodigy let out a sigh when the doors finally did open and then urged her companions to board. Opal was the first to enter the airship, guiding Naga inside. She was soon followed by Korra and Kai. Asami watched them, making sure they were all cozy inside before she turned her attention to Jinora who had not moved an inch.

 

“Jinora, come on, we have got to go.” Asami said, taking a step to the side to allow passage.

 

Instead of hurrying off like one would expect given the situation, Jinora stood her ground and shook her head, clinging and leaning onto her strangely-shaped staff. “I’m not going with you, Asami. Not this time.”

 

The raven-haired, young woman shook her head thinking she had mistakenly heard what the Oracle had said.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“I am.” Jinora smiled, unperturbed by the danger that was closing in on them. “There is no need to worry, Asami. I have my own means to escape. And though our path may diverge today, we will see each other again.”

 

“But—”

 

“Your first destination should be the Fire Nation.” Jinora went on, cutting off whatever protests Asami had in mind. “As the Elemental Spirit Lords have told the Avatar, and as I have reminded her, you should all follow the cycle. Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. Seek the Guardians of the Cores.”

 

Jinora then turned around, sensing the impending arrival of the wave of darkness. Asami followed the young Air Nomad’s gaze.

 

Without taking a look back, Jinora went on to say, “You are running out of time. Leave this place now. And, Asami, it would be best to come clean with Korra and your friends sooner rather than later.”

 

And with that, Jinora pushed the older girl inside the airship and—surprising Asami—locked the doors from the outside. With no other choice, Asami hurriedly moved to the cockpit, ignoring the questions the others were asking, drowning their words by focusing on getting the airship up and running, and getting all of them to safety.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinora watched as the airship steadily rose up in the air. She watched calmly, smiling softly as the flying aircraft vanished behind the clouds. She did not worry about the dark wave that had swallowed Taku and would soon devour Pohuai—as it always did during that time of day. She was not in any sort of danger after all. What she said to Asami was no lie. She had her own means of escape.

 

The young Air Nomad twirled her staff, before hitting the end of it on the ground. The impact put to life the small mechanism in the otherwise common-looking item from whence three appendages erupted: two on its flat sides and another one by the butt-end of the staff. These appendages on the sides stretched forth into wings made of elastic leather, while the southernmost appendage turned into a tail similar to that of a swallow’s.

 

Jinora took a quick glance at the staff that had now transformed itself into a glider, making sure that it was in order, before she ran forward towards the edge of the platform she was standing on and, with practiced ease, threw herself over.

 

With a quick twist of her wrist, she righted herself, and summoning a gust of wind, flew away from Pohuai and towards the direction of her family’s camp.

 

Her work, for the time being, was done.

 

_The next time we meet,_ she thought to herself as she flew on her glider. _It will be when you come for the Air Elemental Core, Avatar Korra._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it: the 31st chapter.  
> What do you guys think? And yes, surprise! Jinora can fly~! :D  
> Anyways, there is an explanation for that (which I guess you all have an idea of already). Also, the next chapter will deviate a bit from Korra and her companions and would focus a bit on what's happening back in Nia Bayou. I will, hopefully, be able to post that chapter next week (provided my Beta Reader could finish soon).
> 
> So...yeah.  
> Comments? Suggestions? Thoughts? They're always welcomed!  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	32. Dissent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Chieftain of the Northern Water Tribes meets with the Elders of Nia Bayou with a revelation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, everyone?  
> Again, apologies for the delayed chapter update. I've been pretty busy with my third book and with my YT channel that I had to really make time for updating (but mostly end up sleeping before I could update anything). Seriously, it would be beneficial to have a sort of scheduling feature here.
> 
> Anyways, this is a short chapter (shorter than what you guys are used to with this fanfic, anyways) that is meant to move the plot that is going on on the other side of the globe. Still, I hope you all enjoy reading!
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

Unalaq had prepared for this day. His mind swirled with the thought of all the things he had uncovered. His eyes blazed with determination to face the Elders of Nia Bayou. It was a gamble, he knew, to ask the things that had plagued his mind ever since reading the materials that woman he had saved brought. He knew the Elders did not take kindly to such questions, even more so the White Lotus. But he just _had_ to know.

 

And so, he waited as patiently as he could, walking the rug in the large hall adorned with hunting trophies—mostly sawed-off heads of wild animals that lurked near the vicinity of the hidden village—awaiting the Elders with whom he had asked to have an audience with.

 

It took several minutes well-past the appointed hour of his audience before the Elders slowly trickled in, taking their place at the head of the room where a curved table made from animal bones stood along with five chairs covered in different kinds of animal skin and pelts.

 

He eyed each of them suspiciously. What he had come to unravel was something he was certain they would have an idea of. It was, after all, impossible to think otherwise.

 

“Unalaq,” the tallest and the relatively youngest of the Elders was the first to speak as soon as they have all settled in their seats. “For what reason have you come to speak to us so urgently?”

 

“Let us hope,” chimed the older woman with a scar on her left cheek who sat on the left side of the Elder sitting in the middle, “that what you have come to discuss is something urgent indeed, Chief Unalaq. We have a lot of work to do still—especially with Mount Erebus’ eruption—to once again be asked to meddle in the affairs you have with your brother.”

 

The tone of their voice made the Chieftain’s blood boil. He had to count to ten to try and calm himself down before speaking. He knew it would do him no good to start arguing with the Elders. No, that could wait—depending on where this conversation was heading into.

 

The Elders waited for him to speak, no doubt just as curious as to why he had asked for an audience with them. And when he finally did, he chose his words carefully.

 

“I came here,” Unalaq began, voice as calm as his posture, “in hopes of being enlightened regarding a certain subject of sensitive nature and of great importance.”

 

Just as he predicted, those words set a change of mood amongst the Elders of the Water Tribes. Even the Great Elder had stopped looking so bored and had, in fact, looked interested in what Unalaq had to say—which was such a rarity that the Norther Water Tribe Chief took a moment to appreciate his handiwork.

 

“A subject of sensitive nature and great importance?” the Great Elder asked, stroking his beard as he did so, his eyes never leaving Unalaq’s.

 

“Yes,” Unalaq replied. “I believe you would call this a… _secret_ of sorts. A very _well-guarded secret_.”

 

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Unalaq could have sworn the Elders suddenly stiffened in their seats, a look of worry passing over their eyes. Except the Great Elder who merely looked as he had before, merely curious—if anything else.

 

“And, that would be?” Again, it was the Great Elder who spoke, quirking an eyebrow as he did.

 

Unalaq smiled. Some would say he sported a smug look on his face. “The Avatar.”

 

“Lady Korra?” the scarred woman crossed her arms. It was an act Unalaq had associated with the older woman when she was close to losing her patience.  “What of her?” There was a paused followed by, “Do not tell me you know of her whereabouts.”

 

“Now wouldn’t we all want to know where our dear Lady Avatar has been gallivanting?” His words caused all the Elders to frown. “Alas, I do not know the Lady’s whereabouts. If I had, I would have asked her to join us as well. Surely she would be interested in this secret I have uncovered. After all, it has everything to do with her.”

 

There was a collective gasp among his audience. The Great Elder looked impossibly calm despite, Unalaq could only guess, the older man already piecing his words together and coming to a conclusion on what he had unearthed. Nonetheless, his gaze bore into Unalaq’s own.

 

In a voice that was barely a whisper yet managed to reverberate around the room, the Great Elder warned, “Tread carefully, Unalaq. This council will not take blasphemous words lightly.”

 

“I know very well what our laws state.” Unalaq replied. “I have witnessed many people being dragged away by the White Lotus—whom I am certain is listening in to every word I say—never to be seen and heard from again. My memory has not deserted me, I remember just how harsh they can be.” The Chieftain of the Northern Water Tribes then took a step forward and in a voice filled with conviction stated, “I did not come here to spout nonsense, however. I came here to learn the truth—the very truth you have hidden from our people! The truth about the Avatar’s existence!”

 

* * *

 

 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise—at least, if he was being honest about it, he had been expecting something like this to happen. It was one of the things he, his sister, and everyone involved had expected a long time ago. To have kept something of that magnitude hidden for so long astounded him (as he was certain had floored the others too).

  
Thus, when Chief Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribes had brought the so-called “secret of the Avatar’s existence” up, he was certain questions would be raised and accusations thrown. Yet, as much as he had guessed the flow of events, he could not help but wonder how the chieftain had found out about this carefully guarded secret.

 

Unalaq’s words—his declaration; his _promise_ —echoed in his mind, as he was certain it did in the others’ minds as well.

 

 _“The whole world will know of what you have done—what you have allowed to happen,”_ Unalaq had said when the other Elders had played his accusations down, calling him delusional and his threats empty. _“I_ will _set things to right! I will return the world to how it was! Mark my words!”_

 

It didn’t take long after that before the White Lotus sentries had swooped in—as they were known to do, appearing out of nowhere and then disappearing just as quickly as they had appeared—to apprehend the raging Unalaq.

 

But the Northern Water Tribe Chieftain had anticipated such a thing happening and was quick to act, pulling from his pockets paralyzing smoke bombs that immediately incapacitated all in the room but himself, and allowed for his escape. By the time the toxins had dissolved from their bodies, Unalaq had long been gone, his trail lost to the snowstorm that had picked the most inopportune time to hit.

 

The Great Elder knew he should be worried. Unalaq was a man not easily dissuaded—strong-willed and persistent. He knew Unalaq’s threats were not idle ones, despite him seemingly lacking the man-power to do so. After all, by now, the White Lotus would undoubtedly have taken over the Norther Water Tribes and had stripped Unalaq of all authority and power.

 

And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t feel troubled at all about the trouble the ex-chieftain would stir. He wondered if it was because he was actually waiting for a time such as this—a time an old friend had long told him would come to pass.

 

Remebering his old friend put a smile on the old Elder’s face. It had been such a long time since that day—the day when his friend’s duty and responsibility forced them all to part ways—and yet he could vividly remember it as though it had happened yesterday.

 

“You better wipe that goofy look off your face, otherwise the other Elders and the remaining Chieftains would think you are not taking this threat seriously.” The Great Elder whipped around to see his younger sibling with an eyebrow raised and a teasing smile playing on her lips.

 

He grinned. The expression on his face making him look younger. “What they don’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Besides, as troublesome as this may be to Nia Bayou and our people, you and I both know this is something _he_ had known would happen.”

 

The teasing smile turned into a one that was filled with memory of a distant past. “ _He_ certainly made that clear…And though this is something we have both been expecting—forestalling, even—I _am_ worried, maybe a bit frightened.”

 

“I thought you would be more eager.” He took a seat just as his sister crossed the room to do the same. “You have been waiting for this as well.”

 

“To see him again would be nice—and certainly something to look forward to—however, I am frightened for Korra’s sake.” His sister admitted, wringing her fingers like she had done so many times in the past when she was extremely concerned. “It is her who is caught in the middle of this maelstrom.”

 

Those words—which, of course he had realized though had not yet taken the time to process before—wiped the smile from his face, as it did from his sister’s.

 

  1. Of course he knew could imagine what trouble their young Avatar friend would find herself in. He sighed. There was nothing they could do. Not him, his sister, or their other friends.



 

“Lady Korra would have to face this by herself. We cannot interfere past the roles that have been given to us.” He said those words more as a reminder to himself than it was for his sister’s sake.

 

“I know,” a defeated sigh followed. “I know that…but still…”

 

“We have to trust that she would be able to handle what is to come.” The Great Elder said, repeating the words reminiscent to what their old friend had said. “We have to believe that.” A sigh and a shake of his head, followed by, “We have to trust that the others would do their part as well. How strong Korra ends up being depends not just on her, but on them as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Unalaq was _seething_. Completely and utterly furious as he wore the rug of his sanctuary. He bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood in his frustration, as his mind quickly worked up a plan.  He had lost his position in the Council as well as in the Northern Water Tribes. He had lost his home and his livelihood—he didn’t even know what had become of his children, though he would not put it past the White Lotus to find them guilty of the crimes they had also hung on his shoulders.

 

Yet, even when there didn’t seem to be any way for him to let the truth be known, Unalaq was far from giving up. He had a semblance of a plan already forming in his mind even before he had arrived at his sanctuary—albeit it was one that was dependent on information he didn’t know whether he could trust or not.

 

“There is much to gain,” he had told himself as he made up his mind. “Much more than there is to lose.”

 

In his search for truth to back up the claims the documents he had obtained from that woman had brought, Unalaq had come across an interesting bit of information.  He was not the first to have learned of these things—and neither, it seemed, was that woman.

 

There was someone else who had come to the same conclusions as the texts and his research had arrived in. Someone the White Lotus had tried to silence. They had failed to do so, however, as—like himself—the person who had first uncovered this secret had managed to fled and start a new life of his own.

 

That person had long since passed, however—as Unalaq found it hard to believe anyone could survive that long. But he had a son. A son, it seemed who harbored the same ill feelings that had begun churning in his very core against the Avatar and the White Lotus who followed her every beck and call.

 

And it is that person Unalaq thought to make contact with. It was he the ex-Chieftain hoped to make an alliance with.

 

An alliance to trample Nia Bayou to the ground.

 

An alliance that would give him the means to make the White Lotus pay.

 

An alliance that would rid the world of the fake Avatar and return the world as it once was.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it.  
> I'm pretty much certain you all could guess who the Great Elder is and whom Unalaq is going to be joining forces with.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now. I will try to return back to the regular updating schedule.  
> So...until then, dream on; fly on!


	33. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar and her "Krew" flies off on their newly-acquired airship. But, instead of feeling relief and a stronger bond after having escaped such an ordeal, the Prodigy is acting strangely cold towards Korra..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, guys?  
> Sorry if this chapter took so long to be uploaded. I have been _extremely_ busy as of late (and will continue to be so for a little while longer), not to mention that my Beta is also somewhat busy and had taken a while to finish beta'ing this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, this is quite a longer chapter than the previous one so I hope that, at least, makes up for the delay.  
> So...without prolonging the wait much further...
> 
> Allons-y~!

* * *

 

Asami was silent as she took to the helm and maneuvered the airship to the borders of the Fire Nation. They didn’t have any specific destination just yet, all she knew was what Jinora had told her: to head first to the Fire Nation. She was going to let Opal and Kai decide on where they should go. Granted, it should have been up to the Avatar to decide—after all, the search for the Cores was _her_ quest—but taking into account that Korra knew next to nothing about the world outside Nia Bayou, letting her decide was out of the question.

 

Prior to designating herself as the captain of their commandeered vessel—which, really, there was no debate over given that she was the only person who could fly the airship; who knew it inside and out—Korra had asked about Jinora. Instead of answering then and there, Asami had waved off her questions—likewise those of Kai who was worse than Korra was when it came to asking what had happened to the young Air Nomad.

 

Annoyed at the nonstop questions from Kai, she had then told the young man to go and explore their little airship, asking Opal and Korra to go along with him and just leave her there at the bridge. The thought of looking around had the desired effect on Kai, who agreed to it but not before promising that the ‘interrogation’ was far from over. Korra, on the other hand, declined the invitation. She didn’t give a reason, but Opal could tell it was because of their raven-haired pilot (who, upon hearing Korra’s decision, had bit back the urge to groan).

 

Asami had wanted to be alone. She had hoped the Avatar would take that chance to look around at what Korra had admitted was something she was awed by. Despite keeping to herself and occasionally poking around the controls (which had earned the shorter girl a couple of glares from the brilliant, young inventor), Korra’s presence made it difficult for the Prodigy to sort out her thoughts—which was what she had hoped to do, including preparing the explanation Korra was expecting her to give not just about Jinora but about this whole airship and everything it entailed.

 

She was about to continue keeping her silence until they got to a good enough distance from Taku and the Pohuai Stronghold—that was her _plan_ —until Korra’s curiosity got the better of her and she tried to flip one of the switches on the dashboard to see what it did. Before the darker-skinned young woman could, Asami smacked Korra’s hand away from the switch, giving the Avatar an exasperated look.

 

“Don’t touch that,” she had said with a scowl on her face. She paused for a heartbeat before amending her statement. “In fact, don’t touch anything on the console.”

 

Korra matched the expression that was on Asami’s face with one of her own. “You didn’t have to be so aggressive about it. It’s just a lever.”

 

“A lever that could have caused one of the engines to shut down,” the Prodigy countered, not looking at the Avatar as she spoke. Korra couldn’t help but notice how rigid and frigid Asami had been ever since boarding the airship.

 

“Oh…” She warred with herself whether she should breach the topic and get it over with, but glancing at Asami—whose knuckles had turned white from how firmly she held onto the airship’s wheel—made Korra hesitate and forced her into silence, occasionally looking at the only other person in the bridge.

 

The chocolate-haired, young woman wrinkled her nose. She thought she already had a good feel of Asami; had thought she had witnessed all there was to her. The Asami whom she was with now was not like the one whom she had argued with before. Certainly not the one she had had dinner with. Whereas those versions of the young woman she had (dare she say it?) grown fond of were open and accommodating (even when Korra was being rather unfair about it), this Asami was a complete opposite of it. She was closed off, distant. It would be fair to say that Korra did not like this Asami much.

 

“If you have something to say,” Asami’s words jerked her away from her thoughts, cleaving the silence that had permeated the air in two. “Then just spill it out, Korra.”

 

It was an invitation, but it sounded more like a dare; a challenge. From the tone the other young woman used, Korra had no doubt Asami would not welcome anything she had to say. As though there was an underlying message—a warning of a consequence—should Korra really say something. It was enough to give pause to anyone, even the deity-turned human.

 

Still, Korra _loved_ a challenge. And even though any other person might have felt the warning bells in their heads blaring enough to shut them up for a good while, they were just something the Avatar waved off, throwing caution to the wind.

 

“It’s nothing.” Korra decided to go for nonchalance, shrugging even with her arms crossed. “I was simply wondering who you are and what you have done with my…” the Avatar paused for a short while, before nodding to herself and finally adding the word she never thought she would call a human by. “…friend.”

 

  1. That truly was a strange word for the Avatar to say, especially to describe any human with. It rolled off her tongue strangely. The whole ‘friendship-with-a-human’ thing was alien to her. And she didn’t even know how true the words were until she had uttered it to describe Asami and the others to Jinora.



 

She shook her head and cleared her throat before adding, “I am also considering the fact that I may have done something to offend you for the past hour or so that would warrant such a reaction from you. I would like to apologize if that is so, but I feel as though such an apology—when I do not even know what it is I am apologizing for—would be meaningless.”

 

The sapphire-eyed Avatar waited as patiently as she could, trying not to fidget (another mannerism she had picked up ever since losing the Four Elemental Spirits) from where she stood. It was at that moment that Korra found she did not like the brand of silence that floated around them. Had it been a tangible thing, the Avatar would have undoubtedly wrangled and thrown it overboard, and maybe set it aflame for good measure before burying it completely into the earth. But, as it was, she could do nothing save steel herself in the midst of this uncomfortable and stifling silence.

 

When it became apparent that Asami was not going to give her the conversation she desired, Korra had the overwhelming urge to try her luck by messing about with the console just to get some sort of response out of the other woman. Of course, she thought better of it. Though she honestly thought it would be rather entertaining.

 

With a sigh, the Avatar tried to get comfortable from where she decided to sit. She wasn’t going to leave Asami by herself—and it wasn’t just because she really could learn the meaning of giving space, but because, despite being impressed with human ingenuity with regards to the airship, she didn’t fully trust that it would be able to carry them to their destination. She wanted to be there for Asami should they end up plummeting to the earth.

 

Although…even with such a chivalrous reasoning (which she honestly believed that was) for staying, Korra couldn’t help feeling bored. Meditating was something she would have liked to do, but she didn’t feel right doing. She didn’t think practicing stances was something Asami would welcome either. And even when she tried her best to stay still and not make any noise, Korra couldn’t help the audible sigh that escaped her lips—despite the thrumming and humming of the engine, was one that was loud enough for the otherwise noiseless room.

 

The unbidden sound had Korra looking cautiously at Asami and wondering why she was doing so not soon afterwards. Really, when had she ever been afraid of a human? She was certain, as capable a fighter as Asami was, the taller girl would not be able to do anything to harm her. Asami, however, did nothing. She didn’t even make any exasperated noise, nor looked at the direction of the chocolate-skinned girl. Korra didn’t know whether to feel relieved or even more annoyed with how pointedly and blatantly she was being ignored.

 

Though Korra swore to herself that she would keep a close watch over Asami, she couldn’t help the drowsiness that soon enveloped her. Though she fought—valiantly, she might add—against it, it slowly claimed her.

 

* * *

 

 

Opal really had no interest in looking around their newly-acquired airship. It wasn’t like it was the first time she boarded one. Being friends with Asami Sato and being a member of a prominent family such as herself had made rides on airship a rather frequent thing. So she really wasn’t as impressed as Korra or Kai were, nor did she really want to go explore every inch of it as the Avatar’s Steward wanted to do.

 

It was quite a sight, however—Kai’s excitement. At any other given moment it would have been contagious. But with Asami acting strange—well _stranger_ —when it came to the company her father had built from the ground up, Opal couldn’t really find it in her to join in or tease the young man about it.

 

“You know,” Kai broke her reverie as they were just about to take the stairs down to the lower levels of the airship leading to the maintenance areas. “You don’t have to come along with me if you don’t want to.”

 

“Huh?” Opal wasn’t certain she had heard the young man right.

“You’re worried about them, aren’t you?” Kai asked, stopping in his tracks just one step short of getting to the landing. “Well, I am too but I don’t think either of them would really say anything to me if I asked.”

 

“I’m not sure they would speak with me either.” Opal admitted. “I’m not even a hundred percent certain I know what’s going on.”

 

“Well, compared to me, you know Asami better. And even if I had been with the Lady Avatar for much longer, it’s not as if she and I actually have any connection to spark a conversation like this with. Our…friendship is still budding, after all.”

 

Opal crossed her arms and frowned. She didn’t really like what Kai was suggesting—even though she was just as curious as he was to get to the bottom of whatever was eating Asami. She knew how talking with Asami was when she was like this. It would be like getting a child to go to the dentist to have their tooth pulled.

 

But, even amidst the withering gaze she had been directing at Kai, the young man continued to look expectantly at her—as though waiting for Opal herself to volunteer for the task. She had the sudden urge to give his head a good whack.

 

She controlled herself however, and instead, ran a hand over her hair, contemplating on what _should_ be done; what would be the healthy approach would be for their team. It didn’t take long after that for her to relent to what Kai wanted.

 

When she told the young man that she would be heading back to the bridge, Kai didn’t give a whoop of victory nor did he looked smug at all. He simply nodded, looking quite happy with her decision. It was a gentle smile—a rare kind from the young steward—that Opal couldn’t quite wrap her head around.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright by yourself?” Opal just had to ask, readying herself to climb the stairs back up.

 

Kai rolled his eyes and snorted. “You’re kidding, right? I find it highly unlikely for me to get lost here. It’s not as if this place is even big enough to get lost in.”

 

Opal wanted to tell Kai that just because they were in an enclosed space, doesn’t mean that it was impossible to get lost, but she chose not to, figuring that experience would be a better teacher for the messy-haired youth. She also didn’t want to kill the excitement that the young man obviously felt at the thought of exploring the remaining part of the airship by himself.

 

And so, Opal simply nodded before turning on her heel and climbing right back up the spiral staircase, retracing her steps back to the bridge, hoping that Asami and Korra hadn’t started arguing with each other yet again.

 

* * *

 

 

She glanced behind her and couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped her when she saw Korra sleeping. For the first time since taking command of the ship’s helm, Asami eased her iron-clad grip on the wheel and allowed the tension to leave from her body, which leaned further in on the wheel as though it was not just meant to steer the ship but also to support her weight.

 

_What am I doing?_ She wondered as her gaze returned to the serene landscape of the sky and clouds, remembering how she was with Korra. She knew the Avatar was only showing concern, but she couldn’t help the way she handled that situation.

 

_It is what fear does,_ she wagered. She was honest enough with herself to admit that was what she was feeling. Fear. _It twists you. Makes you feel anger towards anything and anyone in the hopes of making it seem like you’re not afraid._

Her introspections were cut short when Opal spoke up from behind, saying, “I’m not sure if I should be relieved or worried that Korra is slumped unconscious over there. You two didn’t end up having a fist-fight while I was gone, did you?”

 

Asami rolled her eyes. “That’s stupid. What would even you the idea that Korra would be the one out cold should that ever happen?”

 

“Because I don’t think Korra would raise a hand against you, no matter how she might feel about being forced into submission by a human.” Opal sounded so honest and sure about that that the young prodigy couldn’t help but wonder where her friend was getting all of these ideas from.

 

But instead of questioning this, all Asami could manage to ask was, “What are you doing here, Opal? Shouldn’t you be with Kai right now?”

 

The Historian made her way to stand right beside the Prodigy, keeping her hands to herself, knowing that Asami would chop her hand off (if she could) should she touch any of the buttons, levers, knobs, and all the other switches that were on the console.

 

She let a few beats of silence descend upon them before she replied—all notes of playfulness in her tone gone—with, “I was worried about you.”

 

That caused Asami to soften yet again.

 

“What’s up with you, Asami?” The question came as expected. “You’ve been acting pretty strangely ever since we saw this airship docked at Pouhai. I can’t really think of any other reason why you would be acting like this except, maybe, it has something to do with your father’s company. Either that, or you and Korra had another fight we didn’t know about, and well…the involvement of Jinora.”

 

“I didn’t have an argument with Korra,” Asami knew she had to clear that out. “And this has nothing to do with Jinora either. She—Jinora—was the one who chose not to get on-board. She all but pushed me inside when I made it clear my conscience would not agree with me leaving her behind.”

 

“So, your father’s company then?”

 

The emerald-eyed, young woman bit her lip. She didn’t know how to explain it. She wasn’t even certain she was ready to. She still didn’t have any proof—except for those that had been hastily scribbled on her notebook—that it was as she had feared.

 

Opal saved her from answering outright by continuing on with her train of thought as though there was not a moment of silence that passed between them. “I know you don’t like people knowing you’re the daughter of Hiroshi Sato and realizing that you’re not just a brilliant, beautiful, young woman aspiring to be an inventor like your father but also the heir to the most powerful company in the world—” That got a raised eyebrow from Asami, and a small—almost non-existent—twist on her mouth. “—but it’s not as if you could keep that secret for long. Sooner or later, we’re going to run into someone who knows who you are. I don’t think Korra or Kai would appreciate you hiding the truth from them. Besides, I don’t think you can beat the Avatar. I mean, sure, you _are_ considered to be amongst the elite but Korra’s kind of…legendary, being the Avatar and all.”

 

“I’m not…hiding it.” It was a pathetic attempt, Asami knew. Even she didn’t sound believable to herself.

 

“Really?” Opal, obviously, didn’t believe her. “So, all those times you were giving me that look whenever we breach the subject and the way you always segued away from it, what do you call those?”

 

The raven-haired, young woman heaved a sigh that ended with blowing a raspberry. She ran a hand through her hair as her mind began to construct the sentence that would allow her to explain properly to Opal just what it was that made her act that way. Opal, thankfully, was quite patient with her, allowing her the time to do so.

 

After a short while, Asami finally spoke.

 

“My father,” she began. “I think he might be working with those masked men that attacked us.”

 

There were many things Opal thought Asami would say when she began with the phrase “My father”. Hearing her friend say that she thought her father was working for the enemy was _definitely_ not one of them. So, it should be understandable that the only thing the otherwise chatty historian would say was, “What?”

 

“I know what it sounds like, Opal.” Asami began, for once the dam was opened she found it hard to stop. “It sounds utterly ridiculous. As much as my father has changed since my mother died, he wouldn’t do something so terrible as to lend a hand to those people. I am actually hoping to be mistaken in this.”

 

“Okay, hold up!” Opal raised a hand to make her point. “What made you suspect Mr. Sato, Asami? I’m guessing this didn’t just come right out of the blue and isn’t just one of your rebellious streaks.”

 

“I never had a rebellious streak,” Asami placed a free hand on her hip, challenging Opal to say otherwise.

 

Not one to back out of a challenge—especially one she believed she could win—Opal began to enumerate, “What about that childhood friend of yours you used to tell me about? Or the time when you got fed up with your old man and ditched an entire week’s worth of classes? Need I even point out that time when you snuck into your father’s office when he specifically told you not to just because you were looking for some inspiration for your thesis? There’s also that time when you had me lie to your father about your whereabouts when you went to that party he told you _not_ to attend and ended up almost making out with—”

 

“Alright!” Asami had to raise her voice just to cut Opal off, and then immediately glanced behind them just to make sure they hadn’t stirred the sleeping Avatar awake. “You have made your point.”

 

“Thank you.” Opal grinned. “So? What made you suddenly think that of Mr. Sato?”

 

“Do you…Do you remember those days I was tinkering with the glove trying to figure out how it works? To understand how it was able to make use of the spirits?” Asami asked, eyes again focused forward and both hands tightly gripping the airship’s wheel.

 

Opal nodded and Asami caught the gesture on the corner of her eyes.

 

“I noticed something strange then.” She continued. “My father always told me that each inventor has their own signature—a certain way they do things. And that includes the way they build what it was they invent. He said, no two inventor could build a single thing exactly the same way. Their difference could lie on how the wires were soldered, or what the cogs, panels, and circuits looked like, and not just the general design of their inventions. Growing up, he encouraged me to find my own, unique signature and he always showed me how he does things. I’ve seen it enough times that I’ve memorized his signature on each and every single one of his works.” Asami paused, turning to look at Opal before saying the words she already knew the Earth Kingdom native had pieced together. “The glove had _his_ signature, Opal. And not just the one I’ve modified for myself. Even those we’ve pilfered from the guards when we came to rescue you. The gloves are his handiwork. There is no mistaking it.”

 

“Are you _sure_? Are you really positive about this, Asami?”

 

“I don’t know. It could be someone is just copying him,” the porcelain-skinned young engineer replied, biting her lip. “That was why I couldn’t say anything. And I’m even more frightened to know the truth. I…I don’t want to have to choose between my father and Korra—what she is fighting for.”

 

Silence once again covered the duo, but it was one Asami welcomed and allowed to stay for a little while longer.

 

“You know…” Opal began after a little while. “I understand why you would feel frightened of it, but…I think you should be honest with Korra. She deserves to know what she might be getting into. And besides, I think it would be better if she hears it from you.”

 

“I know…but—”

 

“Asami…” Opal whined. She was about to go into a tirade when an explosion suddenly rocked the airship and alarms started blaring around them, red lights flashing in tandem.

 

Asami quickly checked the airship’s readings, wondering where the explosion had occurred and what had caused it. She was about to get Opal to wake Korra up when she found the darker-skinned girl already on her side asking her what had happened. She tried not to make any sounds of surprise but was certain a little squeak made its way out of her mouth.

 

Choosing to ignore it, Asami began to look at the meters and gauges that dotted the airship’s console, looking for any hint as to where the explosion occurred and what caused it. Her trained eye immediately saw the irregularity in the information being displayed on the console and allowed her to confidently make a deduction.

 

“The cargo bay,” Asami answered with a frown. She turned on her heels and hastily began to make her way out of the cockpit. She didn’t get far, however. She didn’t even manage to reach the door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Korra asked, her fingers tightly wound around the Prodigy’s wrist.

 

“Where do you think?” Asami asked right back. No one could miss the angry look at her face. It took not just Korra by surprise, but even Opal.

 

The grip slackened for a bit, but Korra didn’t let go of her. And the two had an intense stare-off that could only occur between two, very strong-willed people.

 

“Do you even know what _caused_ the explosion, Asami?” Opal stepped right next to the Avatar.

 

“That’s why I’m heading there. To find out.”

 

“No.” Avatar Korra spoke sternly.

 

Her words caused Asami to straighten and give her a stink-eye. “ _Excuse me_?”

 

Korra, noticing the look Opal was giving her, quickly amended her statement by adding. “You needn’t bother yourself about that. Opal and I will check the cargo bay. You should stay here and ensure this thing remains air-born. You _are_ the only one here who can fly this airship.”

 

“Korra’s right,” Opal nodded in agreement. “Leave the cargo bay to us. We’ll use the internal radios I’ve noticed installed around here to contact you if we need anything.”

 

Asami took a look at the door as well as the hallway that stretched behind her, then to Korra and Opal, before her eyes settled on the airship’s console. She knew what they said made sense and she could find nothing to argue against them with and so all Asami could do was resign herself to the fact that she was going to be stuck in the cockpit of their airship.

 

“Fine,” she huffed. “Just…be careful you two.”

 

At that Korra smiled confidently at her and relinquished her hold on the young prodigy. “I’m the Avatar,” she reminded the raven-haired girl. “I can deal with _anything_.” As soon as those words were said, Korra made a mad dash to where she thought the cargo bay was.

 

With a sigh, Asami looked at Opal who immediately assured her, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t end up wrecking anything,” before following after the dark-skinned girl.

 

As soon as they were gone, Asami quickly began inputting commands to the console, setting the built-in sprinklers in the cargo bay on and noting that the flames caused by the explosion was slowly creeping into the other parts of their ship.

 

* * *

 

 

Kai was glad he hadn’t left his staff as well as his pockets filled with make-shift weapons behind. Had he done so, he wondered how he would be able to deal with the stowaway. He was equally thankful that he had come across Naga as well. The Polar Bear Dog gave him the backup he required.

 

The man he was fighting against was no joke. He was skilled—and dangerously so. He didn’t seem to care if the airship ended up being destroyed, if the gun he was using—or was it a portable canon? The Avatar’s Steward wouldn’t be surprised if it was—if the power behind it had anything to say. He fired the weapon with impunity, not caring if he missed and damaged the cargo bay’s structure.

 

“Tired already?” the man shouted, goading Kai from where he and Naga were currently hiding. Laughing, he added, “Come on…I thought you said you were going to kick me out of _your_ airship.”

 

Kai gritted his teeth and was glad when he heard the low, guttural growl that was coming from his Polar Bear Dog companion. Yet, as much as he was itching to shut the man up and get him to taste his fist, Kai knew better than to simply attack the intruder head-on.

 

He looked at Naga whose teeth were bared, eyes that had often looked bored and gentle now ferociously eyeing the spot where Kai guessed the Polar Bear Dog could sense their common enemy. Though Kai would have liked to keep Naga safe—knowing how much the Avatar cared for her—he was left no other choice than to seek the furry animal’s aide if he wished to keep the airship from being destroyed.

 

Looping an arm around the Polar Bear Dog’s neck, Kai leaned in and whispered what he intended to do, knowing that Naga would understand him and that she would do her part in his haphazardly concocted plan.  As soon as he was done instructing Naga, he nudged the Polar Bear Dog on her way, watching as the large, white mass of fur stealthily maneuvered around the towering cargo boxes and crates.

 

Kai then took a steadying breath, counting to ten in his head. At the count of ten, he dashed out of his hiding space, jumping through obstacles as he made his way to the man making sure to look every bit as a target as he possibly could. He was, after all, _the bait_. As he had anticipated, the man quickly aimed at him, firing away with his portable canon and blasting the crates—and whatever else was inside them—into smithereens.

 

The man confidently made his way while continuously firing at the Avatar’s Steward, taking one step after another in order to get to his prey. A wrong maneuver on Kai’s part, sent metallic crates avalanching and cutting off any escape he may have planned on his head.

 

“Game over, brat,” the man’s grin was malicious. His amber eyes blazing. The hand holding on to the portable canon never wavering from his target.

 

With every calm—yet eager—step the man took, the more Kai’s heart pounded in his chest. He tried to keep the fear he felt from showing, not knowing if he was doing a good job or if it even really mattered.

 

Just when he was sure the man would shoot him, Naga came to his rescue—as Kai hoped she would—leaping into the air and tackled the intruder, knocking the gun away from his hand and pinning him down.

 

“Naga! Good job, girl!” Kai couldn’t be happier at the sight of the Polar Bear Dog. Quickly the young steward scrambled towards the portable canon that had skidded away from its owner, taking it in his hand and pointing it at the amber-eyed man.

 

The man struggled beneath the snarling, hundred-pound animal. Punching and kicking Naga’s underside in hopes of getting the Polar Dog off of him. This, of course, angered Kai who kept telling the man to stop.

 

Despite having a gun trailed on him, however, the man did not stop. He was confident Kai wouldn’t be able to use the weapon on him; that he would be too weak-willed to fire. It was true, though. Kai couldn’t do anything but fire warning shots that were unheeded.

 

When it would appear as though the man would soon be getting the upper hand, though, he suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide, face puffing with exertion yet he just laid there.

 

The confusion dissipated however when Korra’s voice echoed throughout the cargo bay asking, “What’s going on here?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I'm pretty sure you guys could already guess who was causing a ruckus at the cargo bay and who Kai and Naga were battling against.
> 
> Anyways, I will not be able to update next week this coming week will be another busy one for me... (so many events, so little time). But, I will try, provided that my Beta could return the "fixed" chapter back to me on time. Otherwise, expect a double update for when I return.
> 
> So, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter.  
> As always, comments are welcomed--especially constructive ones! I am always eager to hear from you guys!
> 
> Until the next update...dream on; fly on!


	34. Forbidden Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Amon and Tarrlok. Each making use of the brightest mind they could find in hopes of making a powerful weapon for each of their causes; A forbidden technology is born._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliiiiiiive!!!!
> 
> Gosh, I do not know where to begin in apologizing for the massive delay in updates for this fan fiction. I had been very much busy over the past months what with life and my projects ranging from my third book to my YouTube channel, and then my videogame project.
> 
> I had wanted to update this fan fiction as soon as I could, but I never quite found the time to do so. Really, I am _so_ sorry about the delay. Hopefully, this chapter will suffice for now.

* * *

 

Councilman Tarrlok had a certain energy in his step that was easily noticeable to all who crossed his path. It was as blatant as the gleeful look he wore on his face. No one knew why he acted that way. Some speculated it had something to do with the contract he had made with President Raiko—a contract _no one_ knew anything of. Others, specifically those who had worked with the Councilman on the Spirit Bastille Project, believed it had something to do with the creation of another Spirit Bastille (something many involved in the project didn’t believe to be true, considering the blueprints and Miss Sato’s studies had gone missing).

 

But no matter what their guesses were, they were all far from the truth. After all, no one knew of his visit to the house of the famed entrepreneur, Iknik Blackstone Varrick and the arrangement he had made with him. Nor did they know of the certain item that he had—from the moment he obtained it—had always carried around inside his well-secured briefcase.

 

Those who seldom saw Councilman Tarrlok carrying anything aside from a folder or an envelope found their curiosities piqued even more so. Few who were courageous enough—some would call them clueless, foolhardy, and reckless—had vocalized their curiosity to the Councilman, admitting their desire to know what was inside the case he had been carrying frequently of late with as much care as a parent would with a newborn child, had been met with a cold gaze and a curt reply—a reminder from Councilman Tarrlok—to mind their own business. Some immediately backed off and tried their best to put thoughts of the briefcase and its secretive contents behind; others who were much more persistent in their nagging found themselves being escorted away from the Councilman by his strangely-clad bodyguards, their protestations loud.

 

By the time afternoon rolled in and people began to clock out of work, no one dared look at the Councilman nor at the case he was carrying as he passed by. Hushed whispers followed the Northern Water Tribe native as he walked out of the University grounds. The news of those poor, unfortunate, curious souls that were carried away had, at that time, reached the ears of many, and people—mostly students of the prestigious school—began to see Councilman Tarrlok in a different and fearful light.

 

Not that Tarrlok actually cared about what they thought. His mind, after all, was elsewhere. His hands itched for the chance to test the newly developed technology that was in his grasp. This was the reason why his footsteps were quick and agile. He had the perfect guinea pig in mind…

 

* * *

 

 

Hiroshi Sato sighed as he slumped on his office chair. His eyes bleary and were surrounded by dark rings that spoke of the long nights he had found himself forced to endure as he scrambled to meet the deadline Noatak had set for the new set of gloves.

 

The inventor ran a hand over his face to try to chase the sleepiness away as he wondered and found himself suspicious—and not for the first time, to say the least—of what had happened with the plans he had originally drafted.

 

It was easy to come to a conclusion that Tarrlok did something with them. He was not blind to how the other man had acted upon his return, nor to how the blueprint had changed in the way it was folded and tucked. The changes were minuscule. In fact, if it had been anyone else but Hiroshi Sato—who had a certain way of folding blueprints and plans—they would be none the wiser.

 

The Sato Patriarch was not worried, at first. Merely curious. He was certain, despite how smart the Councilman was, that he would not be able to uncover the secrets behind the plans he had made the mistake of leaving out in the open. That was…until he had begun to assemble the materials needed for the prototype and had begun to hear word of someone (though his contacts failed to obtain the name of) who was gathering the very same things as he.

 

He chalked it up to coincidence. It wasn’t as if these materials were made for one very specific purpose. But then, when every single one of the materials in his list were being bought by another in the same quantities and manner as he had requested them, he began to suspect and fear what that might mean for his creation and the Equalists.

 

Amon had been angry. Not at him—which was a relief—but at his own brother. Never, in all the long years he had known the esteemed Professor, had he seen such hatred oozing from Noatak in waves that seemed tangible enough to touch. It was enough for Hiroshi to hold his tongue.

 

Standing rigid, with eyes ablazing, Amon muttered a promise that chilled the CEO to the bone.

 

“He will not get away with this. We _will_ make him—and everyone who dare cross us—pay…with your new invention.” And then he followed these words with an instruction, “And I want you to double—no, _triple_ —the output.”

 

Hiroshi Sato knew it was a dangerous request—one that, upon acceptance, would greatly put to question his morality. But he too felt the anger that Amon felt. His pride was wounded by Tarrlok’s act. And, at that moment, it was enough for the head of Future Industries to do as the Equalist Leader had asked.

 

And that was how he had come to work on the new gloves every chance he got. Improving it with every test—which, there had been many and had desensitized him, witnessing the powerful effects of the glove.

 

Despite his brilliance, he didn’t actually think he would be successful with what Noatak had wanted with the gloves. The fact that it was a success came as a surprise.

 

His thoughts were derailed when he heard the intercom come to life with two successive beeps followed by his secretary’s voice informing him of an important call in his personal line.

 

Hiroshi quickly took the call. There were only two reasons why someone would be calling his personal line at a time like this: either there was finally news of his daughter, or Noatak was calling him because of the gloves. He desperately wished it was the former reason of the two. The Republic City Police Department had yet to make a breakthrough on the case of his missing daughter, likewise with the disappearance of Chief Lin Bei Fong.

 

Alas, it was the man from the Equalist Movement—the one they simply call ‘The Lieutenant’—who spoke on the other end.

 

“Mister Sato,” the voice on the other end drawled.

 

Before the Lieutenant could ask what he knew Amon had ordered the man to inquire about, Hiroshi was already giving his answer, saying, “I have finished _it_. You can tell your employer that.”

 

There was a pause—as the CEO learned there always was when speaking to this man—which Hiroshi assumed was meant for weaker men to feel pressured or anxious, before he heard the Lieutenant speak again, “Amon will be pleased to hear that. You are expected to come tonight, Mister Sato, to demonstrate the gloves.”

 

As soon as the message was delivered, the Lieutenant cut the line, leaving Hiroshi unable to reply and with the beeping dial tone.

 

Disgruntled at not having been able to have the final word and with the Lieutenant himself—not to mention at hoping it would be the call he had been waiting for from the authorities (whom he had begun to think were a bunch of incompetent fools who were not doing their job), Hiroshi slammed the receiver back down the phone’s body and leaned back on his chair.

 

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, getting his breathing and his temper back to normal before he glanced at the wrapped package that contained the gloves.

 

* * *

 

 

He waited until night fell and enveloped Republic City, knowing that there was a scheduled power interruption that night. He needed the cover of darkness, having sensed—for the past few weeks—that someone had been tailing him. And he had an inkling it was not just your run-of-the-mill shadow, either. For as much as he tried to lose whoever it was that was following him—going so far as to make use of the confusing layout of some parts of Republic City—his attempts seemed futile.

 

It was hard to pinpoint who was behind each night filled with people trailing after him. He had, after all, crossed a lot of people. It was no secret he had a lot of enemies. He wouldn’t even be surprised if Hiroshi Sato was already one of them.

 

As Councilman Tarrlok ventured into the night, he made certain he was careful. The briefcase he had been carrying all day, sat securely on his lap as one of his hirelings drove around town in a way that would surely confuse anyone who was following them. His hands continued to itch, excited to see the full extent of his new “toy” that when they finally arrived at his new hideout—which was disguised as an old barn close to the borders of Republic City—he had to force himself to appear and walk as calmly as he could.

 

The people he had hired—whom he trusted most—gave him a salute, greeting the Councilman as he passed them and towards the staircase that led to the underground cellars where the people who had sought to question him were imprisoned.

 

With each step he took, he made sure to let the sounds of his footsteps be as loud as they could. He wanted his captives to put up a fight…and he wanted to see that fight—and their will—die out when he finally used the glove on them.

 

A lone hireling, her face hidden behind a mask, was the only one of his men that stood guard. Not for the lack of security, no. Councilman Tarrlok had amassed quite a number of people to work for him. Rather, it was because of Tarrlok’s desire to keep the secrecy of the compound—and that which lies within it—intact. After all, what was hidden inside the seemingly-nondescript building was one of the people the Republic City Police Department had been stretching their numbers in search of…

 

The masked, young woman saluted as the Councilman stood in front of her, waiting to hear the report that she—and those posted there at the time of Tarrlok’s visit—had been expected to give.

 

“The situation remains the same, sir,” said the guardswoman, “The prisoner remains uncooperative. She is as spirited as she is known to be.”

 

“And what of the ones that had escaped?” Tarrlok asked, remembering the call he had received hours before.

 

His hireling hesitated and even before she opened her mouth to speak, Tarrlok already knew what she has to say.

 

“W-We have lost track of them, sir.”

 

The Councilman counted silently in his head, remaining silent as he tried to calm himself down. His face was a mask of indifference, as though the news was not troubling. Likewise, the young woman standing before him was trying to keep her fright hidden and in-check. Ready was she of the tongue lashing that was expected to come.

 

But today was not like any other day for Tarrlok. He had come to this place not just to check up on his men and their captives, but also to test the prized glove he had in his possession.

 

“I see…” A pause. Face stern he added, “Do not stop your search of them. Retrieve them alive, if you can. We cannot let them call for help and spill the location of this place.”

 

“Y-Yes, sir!” She saluted before moving out of the way to let Tarrlok in.

 

With a nod Councilman Tarrlok swiftly and purposefully moved down the hallways, towards the underground where their most-secured cells were. With every one of his men that saw him, they gave him proper respect, greeting and saluting him as he went.

 

At the far end of the underground hallway was the cell holding the guinea pig he had in mind. And from that very cell he could hear sounds exertion coming, in rhythm with the heavy pounding of the metallic doors that kept freedom away from their prisoner.

 

The two guards—burly men in their thirties—that were standing on either side of the door stood as rigid as statues and only moved to salute their employer before one of them went inside to keep their kidnapped victim from causing problems for him.

 

There was a sound of a scuffle—grunts that were muffled by the large door that lasted for minutes before silence took over inside the cell. Shortly after, the guard emerged, nodding at Tarrlok—a sign that the coast was clear.

 

Dark was the cell as Councilman Tarrlok entered it, and it grew darker still as the heavy metal doors whined shut behind him. It took seconds for his eyes to adjust. But even before it did, his prisoner dropped from above, intent on attacking him. Had the chains not clanged, Tarrlok was uncertain if he could have dodged.

 

A loud battlecry came soon after, followed by the chains clanging once more, as his prisoner attempted to harm him. Her attempts were futile, however, as the chains were far too short to allow her to reach him.

 

“Still as feisty as ever, Lin,” Councilman Tarrlok said, taking in the disheveled state of the missing Chief of the Republic City Police Department. “Even when locked up and chained, beaten and battered, your will remains as strong as ever.”

 

Lin Bei Fong began her answer to Tarrlok’s mocking words with a spit that was aimed—and did, indeed, land—on his face, before growling, “Go. To. Hell!” She enunciated each word with as much ferocity as a human being would be capable of.

 

Tarrlok wiped the spit from his face with his kerchief, slowly. His eyes never left Chief Bei Fong’s who met them with a fiery glare. He stayed at that spot for a few seconds that felt longer than they really were, before he walked—chuckling as he did so—towards the lone fixture in the room: a gnarly, bent, wooden stool.

 

As he walked calmly a short distance away from her, Lin Bei Fong continued to struggle against her bonds, screaming bloody murder. But Tarrlok didn’t care. All he cared about was opening his case and giving that glove a test. Turning his back to the chained woman, Tarrlok began his preparations for the highlight of his day.

 

The briefcase’s lock softly jangled as he flicked it open. The leather cover made a soft thud as it hit the stool’s ligneous surface. Briefly, he pulled cloth after cloth that safely tucked the glove in its container before—with hands shaking with anticipation—he began securing it in his right hand.

 

The glove that Hiroshi Sato designed and Varrick built looked similar in form—albeit a bit slicker—as the old ones. It was just as heavy as well and so it took Tarrlok a few seconds to get used to it.  But once it was securely fastened, he immediately flicked his fingers to turn it on.

 

At first, nothing happened. He frowned at the glove that was not doing what he had hoped it would do. He tried again, flicking his fingers ever so forcefully this time—an act that caused Chief Bei Fong to stop her quest for freedom and turned her attention on the equipment that was snugly wrapped around her captor’s right hand.

 

By the third try, Tarrlok’s face was far too scrunched up. He was muttering, trying to remember what it was that Varrick did to get the thing working. After what seemed like a long while of mentally cursing, and trying to imitate Iknik Blackstone Varrick’s variation of a finger-snap, Tarrlok finally got it working.

 

The metallic glove buzzed to life. And the moment it did so, tiny pinpricks shaped like globules of light varying in color and intensity began to appear around the orb that sat in the middle of the glove’s façade. Tarrlok watched these blobs of light be sucked into the orb which had, up until that moment, been dull and lackluster.

 

As the balls of light vanished into the orb, however, it began to shimmer in a beautifully twisted way, like a miasma of purple shadows dancing as it gobbled up the light. With each light— _Spirits,_ Tarrlok corrected himself after remembering what those lights signified—that was consumed, that purple, swirling miasma began to turn into a shade closer to crimson.

 

He watched in awe as it happened, feeling the glove vibrating with power. Power that was now his to command. He was much in awe that he momentarily forgot he was not alone in that rancid room. It was only when Chief Bei Fong spoke, asking what it was that Tarrlok had and what he was doing, did the Councilman remembered his purpose…which was most definitely _not_ to ogle at his toy.

 

The smile that Tarrlok wore as he turned back to face Lin Bei Fong was eerier than it would have been had the purplish-crimson light emanating from the glove attached on his right hand had not been casting shadows around his face, sharpening his features.

 

Lin seldom felt fear. But at that moment, she dreaded what the Councilman had planned.

 

“I am glad you ask, Chief Bei Fong,” Tarrlok said, grinning even wider. “This is a product of the brilliant minds of the Republic. An enhanced glove than the ones you and your men pilfered when you rescued your niece.”

 

The Councilman from the Northern Water Tribes then began walking as a predator would towards her. His right hand pulsating with a hauntingly fearsome light as it was slightly raised at his side.

 

“Unlike _those_ , this is something far more powerful…and deadly,” he went on to say. “So they say. I don’t quite believe Sato’s nor Varrick’s words on that matter. After all, they just hypothesized it. They didn’t bother _testing_ whether their hypotheses are true. I, on the other hand…”

 

Tarrlok let his words hang for a few heartbeats, just long enough for the missing Chief of Police to understand what it was Tarrlok had come for that day. Before she could say anything—before she could even react properly—Tarrlok had pointed the glove’s palm directly in front of her, the five smaller orbs that were embedded there showed her reflection.

 

And then, it happened. Councilman Tarrlok’s experiment began.

 

It was subtle at the beginning. Merely a sense of unease or irritation that Chief Lin Bei Fong felt under hear skin. And then that irritation began to delve deeper than just her skin, it began to feel even more than just a slight pain.

 

It crawled and reached her organs that felt as though they were being squeezed or punctured by some unseen force. And then she began to feel as though she was inflamed, her breath being taken away from her as though she was drowning. Her body felt heavy, like lead.

 

Chief Bei Fong felt like her inflamed limbs were being pulled apart, and she could do nothing. Not even scream to give some form of outlet to the agony that she was feeling. It felt like hours of torture—though she honestly was not sure—until her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed on the ground, unmoving, save for the spasms that continued to rock her limp body.

 

As Councilman Tarrlok watched the last vestiges of the light emitted from the collapsed woman be swallowed by the orb on the back of his gloved hand, he couldn’t help but note with a malicious grin etched on his features, “Well then, I must say this experiment was a success!”

 

* * *

 

 

There were dozens of body lying haphazardly across the room where Amon had ordered the testing to be conducted. All of them were as limp as a forgotten rag doll. All of them an unfortunate sacrifice for the greater glory of the Equalist Movement.

 

Amon smiled behind his mask as he surveyed the outcome of those successive field tests, before turning to face the man responsible for the development of this new weapon.

 

“You outdid yourself, Hiroshi,” he complemented the bespectacled man. “I knew you would accomplish that which I had tasked you to do, but to see my expectations be exceeded far beyond what I had hoped…you truly are a genius!”

 

“Thank you for your kind words, Amon,” Hiroshi bowed his head in reply, careful not to slip up and utter the true name of the man behind the mask as the test subjects were carried away in stretchers. He watched Amon’s men as they worked, adding, “I did not think anyone would be crazy enough to volunteer to be test subjects for our new weapon, though. I was worried you would abduct unwilling participants…”

 

“I had thought of doing so had those men not presented themselves,” the masked leader admitted. “But they knew that which we are fighting for and they are willing to sacrifice anything to achieve our goals.”

 

Hiroshi didn’t know what to say in reply to those words, and so he merely nodded.

 

It was enough of an answer from Amon, however, who shook his head and in a business-like tone asked, “Tell me, Mister Sato, how long before these gloves are under full production?”

 

A sigh—one he hoped Amon did not notice—escaped his lips, before he replied, “You only need to say the word, Amon.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for the 34th chapter.  
> I hope it was satisfactory.
> 
> Anyways, I will try to post an update next week. I can't make any promises though since I am about to go on a week-long vacation. The thing that is important though is that I am not going to abandon this fanfic. I owe it to all the readers of this literary work to write this through the end, so you guys needn't worry about that.
> 
> So, until the next update...dream on; fly on!


	35. Mako's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reuniting with the Mercenary, the Avatar demands for an answer...Meanwhile, they find themselves in a bit of a pickle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have been uploaded a week ago. Then I decided I would upload it on a Monday. But then we had our national elections and I became so invested in our Vice-Presidential Race that I completely forgot I hadn't uploaded this chapter. So, apologies for that.
> 
> To everyone who continues to support this work of mine, leaving kudos/comments/sharing it and what-have-you, I thank you. Every kudos/comment I brightens my day.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Read on! :)

* * *

 

 “What’s going on here?” Avatar Korra had asked, barking the question out. Her eyes blazed with fury as Naga whimpered and moved away from the man currently pinned by the wind she had summoned down on the ground.

 

Kai scrambled over to the hundred-pound animal’s side, ready to tend to Naga as he was able. He spoke gently to the animal, reassuring Naga that she would be well-taken care of. Korra was thankful for the young man’s presence and the care he was putting into her Spirit Animal.

 

It was at that point that Opal finally arrived at the scene. Her mouth dropped at how messy the cargo bay had turned, and was further surprised to see the Kai and Naga’s state, as well as the man Korra had restrained.

 

“Mako?” Disbelief coated her words at seeing the Mercenary. “What are you doing here? And why—” she glanced at Kai and Naga, “—were you fighting against them?”

 

It was something the Avatar, herself, wanted to know as well.

 

The Mercenary looked from Korra to Opal and in an annoyed tone replied, “What the hell kind of question is that?”

 

“A _good_ kind of question,” barked the Lady Avatar, “Now, answer it!”

 

She then pulled her outstretched arm back, causing the man who had been lying, bound by the wind, on the floor to suddenly be lifted upright. He hung a good feet off the ground.

 

“Korra, I don’t think that’s necessary…” Opal whispered, but Korra shook her head unwilling to listen. She could not be faulted for it, however, having witnessed what Mako had done to Kai and Naga.

 

Again, Korra demanded, “Answer. Now!” in a tone that left no argument as to her temperament.

The ferocity by which she had spoken those words did not leave any question nor room for doubt. The Lady Avatar was angry and impatient—a frightening combination, especially on a woman who can command the elements and bend them to her will.

 

And to prove just how serious she was with the unspoken threat, the deity-turned-human bound her human captive tighter using the wind, squeezing him just enough to make him fear for his life—a tactic, Korra had learned, was useful in loosening someone’s tongue.

 

But with the wind swirling as it did the Avatar’s bidding, the literal flames caused by Kai and Mako’s battle were fanned, growing larger and spreading further than it had before—an occurrence that the aspiring, young historian did not fail to notice, albeit something Avatar Korra had forgotten all about.

 

“Avatar Korra,” Opal hoped calling Kora that would get her attention. “Maybe you should put your interrogation of Mako on hold for now and instead deal with a more pressing concern?”

  

Opal then pointed over at the crates that had caught fire, and then to extended her hand to gesture to the rest of the cargo bay that had begun to fill with smoke.

 

“The Future Industries’ airship may be the sturdiest one around, but they’re not exactly fire-proof,” added the Earth Nation native. “Not to mention the fact that Asami might skin us alive if we let the flames spread any further…”

 

Opal let her statement hang in the air, knowing she had said enough to make Korra forget about Mako for now. Sure enough, Korra conceded though she not let the Mercenary off the hook that easily. Without warning, the chocolate-haired, young woman released the wind that was keeping Mako aloft without lowering him to the ground first. So, instead of a soft landing, he crashed on the hard metallic ground with a very loud thud. It was only by the sound of his pained groans and explicit cursing that Opal knew the man still lived.

 

Turning her focus away from the human who had dared harm her spirit animal as well as her steward, the Avatar turned her attention towards the slithering flames. With a frustrated sigh, she took the stance needed to control the water—which she was pleased was raining down from the strange-looking contraptions overhead (the Avatar later learned they were called ‘Emergency Sprinklers’).

 

With the fluid movements of both her hands and feet—synchronized as though it was a dance—Korra waterbended her way into putting the flames out, doing a far more effective job than the sprinklers were doing.

 

The spectacle didn’t last for very long and soon the fire had been taken care of. Though that was the case, the young Bei Fong didn’t think Asami would be glad to see the outcome, for Korra had gone a tad bit overboard and had ended up soaking everything—and _everyone_ —in the room.

 

_I suppose this is leagues better than the alternative…_ Opal mused.

 

She was about to thank the Avatar for her help when one of the radios in the room crackled to life.

 

At the beginning, they heard nothing but static—though that was enough to have the curious Avatar walk closer to it. But it took only several seconds for Asami’s voice to flow out from the rectangular device attached to the wall near the cargo bay’s entrance, surprising Korra.

 

“Korra, Opal, do you read me?”

* * *

 

 

Asami Sato was as tensed as a strung-out cord, even more so when the explosion occurred and both Korra and Opal left to check out the cause.

She had wanted to follow them—she still did, especially when neither of them returned soon after. But she could not. She needed to fly the airship.

 

Asami frowned at the airship’s dashboard, its gauges telling her anything but good news. It didn’t help that she had been feeling uneasy.

 

As sturdy as a Sato Airship was, the young prodigy didn’t want to risk crashing it or damaging it further by pushing it to its limits. She knew she would have to find a place to alight soon, but the terrain before her was not suitable for landing. All around there was nothing but the ocean and the group of islands that she could see were still far. If the airship was going to get damaged further, she didn’t know if they could make it to one of those islands.

 

The images of crash landing into deep blue began to seem more like a distinct possibility than a mere probability when she saw the temperatures in the hallways and rooms close to the cargo bay rise and it became apparent that the sprinkler systems installed on the airship was not enough to douse what she believed were fires that were causing the rise of temperature. Troubling still was that the water reservoir for the sprinklers that was dwindling rapidly.

 

The Prodigy bit her lip, greatly considering simply jamming something on the airship’s wheel to keep it trained at the direction they were heading. But then she thought better at it when she saw nothing to jam the wheel with.

 

_What the heck is going on? Where are they?_ Again she tried the radio, but no one seemed to be picking up. She shook her head as she tried to push the morbid thoughts that wanted to plague her away.

 

She only managed to release a sigh of relief when, upon her umpteenth time, someone finally answered back on the radio.

 

“This is an interesting contrivance,” were the first words Asami heard, spoken by Korra. “I can hear Asami from this.”

 

“Well, of course you can. It’s a two-way radio. You press that button there and you can answer back,” Opal replied, as though neither of them knew they were already being heard on the other end. “It’s an efficient way of communicating while we’re on this airship.”

 

“I see,” Asami could hear the thoughtfulness in Korra’s voice. “So, I just press this?” There was a pause, which Asami could imagine was because Opal had just nodded. And then there was a sound of a click. “How do I know if it’s working?”

 

“Well, try saying something. If Asami responds, then we know this thing’s not busted.”

 

“Alright,” Korra cleared her throat and Asami tried very hard not to make a noise to let the other party know she could already hear them. “That is a strange question to ask, Asami. If I could read you, then I wouldn’t have to wonder why you seem so upset with me and are shutting me out. So, no. I would have to say I cannot.”

 

There was a silence as neither Asami nor Opal knew how to process what Korra had just said, nor did they understood why she said those words. Was she making a joke (it would be a first, but neither of the two girls were holding off the possibility that the Avatar _could_ utter something hilarious).

 

“What?” Korra again spoke and the young Prodigy could only imagine the look Opal must be giving her. “She asked if we could read her, so I told her I can’t.”

 

“That’s—that’s not what that means, Korra!” Opal was trying her hardest not to laugh, but there were cracks in her voice as she spoke.

 

“It isn’t?”

 

“No,” it was Opal’s turn to clear her throat and sound as serious-minded as she could. “That was just Asami asking us if we can hear her. She didn’t mean the question literally.”

 

“Oh,”

 

It was only at that moment that Asami decided to speak up saying, “As entertaining as this has gotten, I’m curious to learn what has happened. Are you guys alright?”

 

“Asami! Wait, were we transmitting already? I hadn’t started transmission again,” Opal said.

 

“I had been receiving from your end for a while now, Opal.” Asami admitted. “The radio must be busted. So, is everything alright now? Had you found the source of the explosion?”

 

“Yeah,” a healthy pause. “Everything is fine but Kai’s a bit beat up. Korra has extinguished the fires as well.”

 

_That explains why the room and hallways have gone back to normal temperature,_ Asami thought to herself as she eyed the gauges once more.

 

“Kai is hurt? Was he caught in that explosion?”

 

“No,” Korra. “He was attacked.”

 

“Attacked?!” That was a surprise. “An intruder? I suppose Korra dealt with whoever that intruder was, considering how long it took for you guys to respond.”

 

“Something like that,” Opal replied. “Anyway, we’ll be taking Kai to one of the rooms and patching him up. Same goes for Naga, she looks like she’s hurt too.”

 

“Alright,” Asami replied. “But I need to check on the damages. Once Kai has been taken care of, can you please get back here to the bridge?”

 

“Okay, talk to you later, Asami.”

 

Asami closed the radio’s connection. She frowned at the news she had just heard, and though she could have asked a bit more, Kai and Naga’s care took precedence in her mind…if only to keep Korra from doing something reckless—like destroying a part of the airship out of anger for what had happened to her steward and her animal friend.

 

_The airship really cannot take much more damage_.

 

* * *

 

 

“You didn’t tell her,” Korra said—voicing out the obvious—as they locked Mako in one of the empty cabins, making sure he was securely tied and had no way of escaping.

 

“I figured it would be much better to show her,” Opal shrugged, stroking Naga’s fur as they helped the animal and Kai to the airship’s infirmary. “Had she known right then and there who it was, she might have left the wheel.”

 

Korra cocked her head to the side, her head almost colliding with Kai’s whom she was supporting. “Why? It is not like she cares for the loathsome human.”

 

“Asami cares about the airship,” Opal explained. “Mako fought with Kai and it was his weapon that caused the explosion and, subsequently, the fire. She’s not going to leave her station out of concern for him, but because she would have wanted to berate him and give him a piece of her mind, and maybe even a taste of her fist.”

 

The Avatar grinned, “Then I am really disappointed that we hid it from her at that moment.”

 

Opal snorted, “So you would risk us losing control of the airship, possibly plunging somewhere in the ocean because no one is maneuvering it, just see Mako cower in fear some more? I didn’t peg you for a sadistic type of person, Avatar Korra.”

 

The smile faded from the dark-skinned, young woman’s face as she growled, “Only when those I care about were hurt or are being threatened. I do not take kindly to anyone who would raise a hand against them.”

 

The young Historian was certain Korra wasn’t exaggerating.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami only ever felt true relief when Korra and Opal returned to the bridge and showed no signs of having been hurt. The only thing that had her face scrunched up was the soaked state they were in—one Opal explained to her was thanks to the Avatars excessive use of water to douse the flames. To which Korra didn’t even looked remotely apologetic or ashamed about.

 

“You asked me to extinguish the fire, and I did.” Korra had huffed.

 

“And you used up all the water in the airship’s reservoir in doing so,” Asami shook her head, but quickly added her appreciation for what the Avatar had done. “But thank you, nonetheless.”

 

The Avatar shrugged as if what she had done was not a big deal; as if it was something just about anyone could have done.

 

Opal broke the flow of the conversation, however. Segueing before Korra could say anything more than shrugging.

 

“So, before you go and teach me the basics of piloting this airship,” Opal began, “there’s something Korra and I have to tell you about that intruder.”

 

Asami quirked an eyebrow. Although her long-time friend had uttered the words as casually as she could, the young inventor could note a hint of trepidation in her voice—something that confused the porcelain-skinned, young woman.

 

“And that would be?” From the corner of her eye she saw Korra cross her arms, leaning back on the edge of one of the airship consoles. Thankfully, there were only gauges there and no levers or switches the shorter girl might end up flipping by accident.

 

“Well, for starters it was Mako. The mercenary we hired back at Republic City?” Opal spoke carefully as to not surprise Asami too much. But judging from the way Asami’s mouth dropped and eyes drew big as saucers, she did a poor job of it.

 

“Mako?” Asami looked from Opal to Korra—who simply nodded, remaining silent. “Why? What is he doing here?”

 

“We don’t know,” Opal replied. “We didn’t ask. But I am not going to believe him if he says something— _anything_ —about the money we owe him. For one, he couldn’t have possibly known where we would have been.”

 

“That is true,” Korra finally spoke up. “The captain of the Town Guard we ran across in Makapu promised us he wouldn’t speak of us. I do not think he would lie about that. He was extremely grateful of their city being saved…Of course, we would have known the answers to our questions had I had time to continue my interrogation.”

 

Asami looked over at Opal, hoping she would be able to expound on the other woman’s words. And she wasn’t disappointed.

 

“The Lady Avatar literally tried squeezing the answer right out of Mako. Had we had more time, without the threat of the fire, either Mako would have caved in and answered, or we would have had a dead mercenary on the cargo bay.”

 

The heiress to Future Industries wondered if her friend was joking. Korra didn’t seem the least bit apologetic, nor concerned, for how she treated the man. She was nonchalant. Completely so. And she couldn’t help but air out her own concern about this.

 

“Should I be worried that you don’t seem to care if you had killed him or not?”

 

“He is not an innocent that you _should_ bother to worry,” replied Korra, her eyes were bright—almost as though she was in the middle of going to her Avatar State.

 

_No, that can’t be. Why would Korra—?_ Was Asami’s thought, one that soon found an answer in the Avatar’s next words.

 

“I would not be made guilty in doing what I deemed was right to someone who hurt those I care about and had looked to be enjoying themselves in doing so,” the Avatar had added. “He had not only harmed Kai and Naga, but he had put both you and Opal in danger as well by causing such an explosion. I had told Opal this, and I say it again, those who hurt the people under _my_ care will receive _no_ mercy.”

 

Even though Opal _had_ heard about it before, even she was stunned by Korra’s words and how overtly protective she was for them to the point that she would actually not hesitate to murder someone as a form of revenge.

 

“I am…flattered that you would go through such lengths and even consider both Opal and I to be that important to you,” Asami carefully spoke, choosing her words wisely. She didn’t want to offend Korra, or anger her further. Not when she seemed like that was one of the things she held close to now—one of the things that drove her. To go from not caring much about the fragility of the human life, to hold even a handful of them close to care was a big improvement in the books of the young engineer, especially, when it came to Korra. “But what would you have done—or felt—if you found you were mistaken in your judgement? If you had killed someone who we later found to be innocent?”

 

“I highly doubt that’s the case with Mako,” Opal butted in, which earned him a glare from Asami.

 

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make here, Opal.” Asami had sighed. “My point is: you should never stoop to the level of those who had hurt you, Korra. If you seek revenge on something, at some point in time, revenge will come looking for you too. And besides, if you had killed Mako, we would not be able to get anything from him.”

 

“Then what, pray tell, do you suggest I do?” Korra’s eyes returned to normal as she spoke. But even though she uttered those words and phrased them as a question, there was something in it that made Asami believe she was being challenged to give an alternative. “Tell me, what would you do in my place? What would you do in an event where you find yourself looking at a person who could take everything you care about from you? What would you do to a person who hurt you? Would you not desire him to feel the same—if not more—of that hurt that you are feeling?”

 

Asami gave the question a thought before settling with the answer she gave the inquiring Avatar. “I don’t know. Perhaps I would think that way, turning the pain into anger…but I would like to think I would be strong enough not to be pushed to such extremes that I would find it easy to take someone’s life. But I honestly hope I—as well as those I care about—would not find themselves in such a situation as well.”

 

“So you are for forgiving whatever wrongs someone may have done you, then?”

 

Asami nodded, “I try to.”

 

“You are much too kind-hearted, Asami Sato.” It was not the first time Asami heard that from Korra, who shook her head as she uttered those words. And there was something, much like there had been before, in the way Korra had said those words that baffled Asami as to whether she was being given a compliment or was being criticized by the Avatar.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a while longer than any of them anticipated before Opal finally got the hang of piloting the airship. She was not as adept at it as Asami was, but considering that they were in the middle of the ocean with no obstacle for her to crash on, Opal’s piloting skills were good enough for her to be left alone.

 

The walk towards the cabin where they were holding Mako was not as silent as Korra thought and feared it would. Korra was glad, of course, that Asami had taken to speaking with her again and not in that cold manner by which she had been prior to the explosion Mako had caused.

 

Of course, the very first thing the Avatar managed to say—which she believed was the cause of Asami’s tone and demeanor returning back to normal—was, “I apologize, Asami.”

 

“For what?” Honestly, Asami was uncertain what the shorter girl was apologizing for.

 

“For justifying what I had almost done to that man,” Korra replied. “I realize you and I have a different mindset when it comes to that, however, I cannot promise that I will be able to keep myself from repeating what I had done. I still vehemently feel that my way of doing things is the right way, when it comes to those who try to harm the people I care about, but I respect your stance on it. But more so, I apologize that I put you on the spot by asking you what you would do in my stead. It was not fair of me.”

 

“I suppose…getting you to acknowledge that is a start.” There was a small sigh that escaped the Sato heiress’ lips.

 

Korra only hummed in response, though she wondered where exactly it was a start for. The nuances of how humans spoke was still very much lost on her and it still came as a challenge to understand whether they meant their words in a literal sense or not.

 

“So, may I ask how you plan to interrogate that foolish human considering you deem my methods to be extreme?” Korra threw the question out when they were almost to the line of the ship’s cabins.

 

“We ask him our question and wait for him to answer,” Asami responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

To which Korra asked right back, “And if he doesn’t?” Not believing that Mako would give his answers that easily, not when her methods beforehand had did not seem to faze the man as she thought it would.

 

“Then we leave the room, wait for another day to ask him the same question again.”

 

The Avatar looked incredulously at the human.

 

_Surely she jests,_ she thought to herself. But when she was given no punchline and Asami showed no signs that what she had said was a joke of any kind, the disbelief Korra felt doubled.

 

“You are serious about it.” It was not a question, but one that Asami gave an affirmative to before Korra went on to say with her head shaking, “You are far more patient than I first thought.”

 

They got to the cabin a couple of minutes later to find a bored-looking Mako, sitting in the middle of a chair with both hands and feet tightly bound by invisible wires Asami could only assume were actually the wind under Korra’s beck and call.

 

Asami was surprised though. She had been readying herself to see a badly beaten Mako. But the Mercenary before her didn’t even have that many scratches or burns or bruises on his face and arms. The ones he did have, she assumed, were from Kai and Naga defending themselves and each other. It was strange, though the young woman supposed it was thanks to the Opal reminding Korra of the fire.

 

“Well, well, Miss Sato, it’s nice to see you again,” Mako greeted upon their arrival, smirking as he raised his head to look at them. “Though I had expected our next meeting to be the one where you pay me the money I’m owned.”

 

“You are not the only one who thought that,” Asami admitted. She didn’t bother getting close to Mako. Not that she could with the way Korra seemed to be boxing her out. “I am as surprised about this as you. What were you doing in the cargo bay, Mako?”

 

The man shrugged—or, at least, tried to—but the chains of air kept him from doing so. Asami also noticed him wincing a bit, trying to mask it as grinning. “And why should I not be? I was on the job.”

 

“On the job?” Again, it was Asami who asked.

 

“Future Industries,” it was impossible to grin wider, but Mako was managing it. Asami, on the other hand, didn’t expect to hear her father’s company being blurted out. “I am working for Future Industries right now. They hired me. Didn’t you know?”

 

Asami quickly glanced at Korra, who didn’t seem to care about what Mako was implying. Whether she understood his insinuation or not, Asami was not sure. Still, it had caused Asami to hold her breath, wait for a few seconds, thinking that Korra might ask what the Mercenary had meant.

 

But, she didn’t. And the Prodigy didn’t know whether to feel relieved or confused at that.

 

“So, I had every business to be there. You people…on the other hand…” Mako continued to speak when neither woman decided to. He let his words hang in the air. “This really should be the other way around since, the way I see it, you people are the one who stole this airship. But I suppose this is all well and good. It certainly saves me a lot of time now that I don’t need to go looking for you, Miss Sato.”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow in question. “You were looking for me? I suppose this has something to do with your fee?”

 

“I wish that was the only reason.” It was only then that his stupid grin disappeared and he looked at her earnestly.

 

Before she could hear what Mako had to say, however, the radio in the room sputtered to life. It made everyone in the room jump at the suddenness of it.

 

“Asami?” There is a hesitance in the way Opal’s voice was carried over the radio. “Are you there?”

 

Asami strode quickly to the radio in the room, pressed the button, and responded in the affirmative, following it with a question. “Is there something wrong, Opal? We’re still not done here.”

 

“Um, that depends.” The young woman on the other end of the line replied.

 

“Depends on what?”

 

“On the importance of the little gauge I’m looking at?” There was a pause as Asami waited for Opal to describe which gauge that was. “It’s the one on the upper, far left of the middle console.”

 

The emerald-eyed woman close her eyes, her memory going to the way the airship’s consoles were designed. She mumbled to herself as she recounted each gauge and when she finally got to the one in question, her eyes immediately snapped open and Korra could see the alarm in them.

 

“Opal, what about that gauge?” was the quick and panicked question that Asami threw at Opal.

 

Seeing this, Korra immediately looked at Asami with concern in her eyes. She asked what was wrong, but all Asami gave in reply was a raised finger asking her to wait.

 

“It’s flashing.” Opal replied a second later. “And the needle is quickly dropping. I’m not really sure what it’s dropping to. The label is a bit smudged…”

 

“Alright,” Asami replied quickly. “I’m heading back there.”

 

She didn’t say much more than that. She didn’t even excuse herself. Asami bolted out of the room, leaving two _very_ confused people behind.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's that...at least for now.
> 
> Considering that I will be leaving for a 5-day trip to my father's hometown, I will try to provide you guys with another update before I leave. If not, then it will be the first thing I do after booting up my computer upon my return. 
> 
> Also, if you're all wondering where Bolin is, don't worry. He's coming. Give me about 2 more chapters. As much as I want to introduce him into the story already, I cannot...at least, without hurting the flow of the story itself. 
> 
> Again, thank you for the support you're giving this fanfic. To those who are spreading word about it and sharing it, thank you as well. Until the next update, dream on; Fly on!


	36. The Third Naval Fleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar and her companions find themselves in one form of danger to another. But this time, not all is centered on the Avatar..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another late update.
> 
> I know I promised to have this chapter up as soon as I got back from my vacation, but I was so hungover the whole experience that I wasn't able to do much--including update this fan fiction--until now. The island we visited was just so breathtaking and so relaxing that I kind of didn't want the vacation to end. XD
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than the updates I had recently so I hope that will make it up to you guys. Having said that, I do hope you enjoy reading! :)

* * *

 

Opal knew it was bad when she noted the subtle waver in Asami’s voice the moment she described the gauge to her. But the actual gravity of the situation dawned upon her only when Asami came rushing back to the bridge, looking pale, and then—upon seeing the aforementioned gauged—repeatedly muttering, “No, no, no”.

 

It also came as no surprise when Korra had tapped her shoulder and whispered, “What’s going on?” to which she could only reply with an “I don’t know” and a shrug.

 

After a short while, Asami turned to them and instead of providing them with the answers regarding her strange, frantic behavior, she only added to it when she said, “Opal, Korra, we don’t have much time. Get Kai and the others—and that _includes_ Mako. Hurry!”

 

“Why?” Korra asked with a frown that Opal was also supporting. “What is the matter, Asami? Why so distressed?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Opal nodded, wanting to know as well. Though, with the way Asami had spoken asking a question at that moment didn’t seem like a good idea. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Fuel,” Asami quickly responded. “We’ve run out of it. We only have a matter of time to get to the escape capsules and jettison ourselves out of here.”

 

Had it not been a life-or-death situation, Asami would have laughed at how comical Opal’s stuttering speech, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping, were. But as it stood, there was nothing remotely funny with their circumstance.

 

“Are you serious?” Opal screeched, which got Korra wincing at the sound. “N-No way! How could that have happened? Was it because of the explosion?”

 

“I don’t know and frankly I don’t think we have time to ponder on the cause. We have to get to going!” Asami tried not to sound as exasperated as she felt. _Really, why is Opal asking so many questions right now?_

 

“I don’t understand,” Korra looked utterly perplexed. “Why are we leaving the airship? And while it is still airborne as well. Did you not say how useful it was?”

 

“Because if we don’t,” It was Opal who beat Asami in answering. “We’re going to die when the airship crashes. And it will without any fuel!”

  
It wasn’t how Asami would have put it, but when Korra looked to her for confirmation, all she could do was nod, just to save time.

 

Instead of becoming as troubled as the two humans, however, Korra simply looked at them and asked, “Is that all?” As though the prospect of the airship crashing with them on board was nothing to be worried about.

 

Korra then turned around, intending to leave the bridge, but before she did she asked Asami to open the any of the airship’s doors that would allow her to get outside. And then she left without letting the Prodigy say a word in edgewise. It made it impossible for her not to follow the Avatar.

 

“Korra, wait!” she called out after he dark-skinned, young woman. When Korra did stop a couple of paces away from one of the airships doors for her, she asked, “What are you planning to do?”

 

The Avatar looked as though she had just asked an un-needed question before replying, “Ensuring that this flying contraption of yours does not go crashing into the ocean, of course. I had thought you would have figured that out.”

 

It took a while for the haze of panic to dissipate enough for her to remember who Korra was and what she could do. She wanted to palm-smack her forehead for forgetting, but settled for silently berating herself.

 

Still, Asami couldn’t help but ask, “Are you sure? Can you?”

 

Korra chuckled. “After everything I have manage to do thus far despite losing a great chunk of my powers, you still doubt me?”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Though it was the truth, Asami felt embarrassed that she had worded what she wanted to say poorly. “I just…You haven’t rested enough after what happened at Pohuai and this doesn’t seem like a small task.”

 

The Avatar smiled warmly at her. “Thank you for your concern, Asami. But you needn’t worry. I can handle this. I’ve said it before and I will say it again, I am willing to do _anything_ and _everything_ to ensure the safety of those under my care. Now, please, trust me and open the door.”

 

* * *

 

 

Korra took a deep breath whilst elevating outside of the airship. She could see its descent which started out slow but was gaining momentum. There was still a small smile painted on her face. It was one that was sincere. A smile borne from the genuine worry she felt and saw from Asami.

 

_It’s senseless,_ she told herself. _That I should revel in the thought of someone worrying about me. Had it been anyone else, I would have scoffed at their worry. But with her…it’s…different._

 

Korra had wanted to explore _why_ she thought and felt that way, but now was not the time. The airship was going to crash—her promise to Asami would be broken—if she didn’t do anything soon.

 

Sucking in a breath, the Avatar then maneuvered herself just above the airship, letting her feet gently touch its crown. Taking the airbending stance, she began to swirl her arms about, summoning as much of the wind spirits as she could to aid her.

 

She frowned when she felt there were only few of them answering her call. Fear shot through her, albeit only for a second before she shook it away, at the thought of the spirit realm’s current state of affairs thinking that she ought to check on it soon.

 

Still, the few who answered her call were enough to slow down the airship’s rapid descent to almost a crawl. The danger of crashing into the water still loomed over them, but Korra now had enough time to remedy that situation as well.

 

She gently lowered the airship until it was merely a foot above the ocean. Then, changing stances, she turned to her waterbending. With it, she summoned the water to coat the airship’s underside—which she suspected was not built to act as an ocean vessel—and protect it. After which, she carefully examined her work making sure that all was set before she released the wind that was keeping the airship aloft.

 

The airship immediately hit the water with a much stronger force than she had anticipated making her wince. The Avatar hoped that she hadn’t caused anyone any injuries with that—though she honestly didn’t care if the same was not true for that human she had bound in one of the cabins.

 

Korra stayed where she was for a while longer after that, making sure that the airship ( _Should I still call it that?_ She wondered) stayed afloat. It was only when she was satisfied and left with no room to doubt that it would not sink to the bottom of the ocean did she leave to return and check up on Asami and the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami was very fortunate that she had opted to take a seat as she waited for Korra to do what the Avatar had intended to do. She was, likewise, glad she had told Opal to do the same. After all, the sudden way they had landed forcefully over the ocean after having their unplanned descent, due to the airship’s lack of fuel, had been so strong that anyone standing would have been knocked off their feet, or banged their head, or _both_.

 

For a moment, both she and Opal had held their breaths, waiting for the water to start seeping into the airship. Asami knew the vehicle wasn’t built for the oceans—or any type of body of water. When the airship stayed in-tact and not a drop of water squirted out of the metallic floors, they finally released a sigh of relief.

 

With legs that were still slightly shaking from the ordeal, Asami stood up and said, “I better go and check on Korra, and make sure to close the door.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Opal agreed as she too stood up and tried to shake away the nervousness that she felt. “And I will go and check up on Kai and Naga. And maybe Mako as well.”

 

The two friends nodded at each other, before they each went their separate ways.

 

The young prodigy’s feet moved quickly down the hallway. She wanted to make sure that Korra hadn’t pushed herself beyond her limits, not when the Avatar wasn’t in peak strength yet. She stopped running when she saw Korra sprawled on the floor leading to the door, arms splayed upwards with her legs sticking out of said door.

 

Korra looked peaceful as she slept and Asami tried her best not to make any noises that would wake her up. Heaven knows the chocolate-haired girl needed the rest, after all they have been through in such a short amount of time.

 

The Prodigy sighed, however, as she was faced with a dilemma. She couldn’t very well let the Avatar sleep right there and there. She needed to close the airship’s doors—the very same doors that Korra’s dangling legs made impossible to close. She had thought about the likelihood of carrying the sleeping girl by herself towards an unoccupied cabin, but quickly shook that thought away. There was no way she could manage that. Korra might look small as she slept, but she was pretty heavy and Asami had no doubt in her mind that trying to do so would only result to getting the Avatar a minor injury, or two.

 

And when she thought about that, she really had no choice but to let Korra sleep where she lay. It was not something she would have wanted. After all, the floor was metallic, hard and cold. Not to mention that the draft from the open door, the humidity from the ocean, could potentially be a cause for sickness. Not that she was entirely certain the deity-turned-human before her could get sick or get cold. Korra hadn’t shown any sign of either so far, except for those bouts of weakness and headaches she suffered from time to time. Still, that didn’t stop Asami from going into one of the rooms and taking out as many pillows and blankets as she could carry, bringing it for Korra to use.

 

Once she was certain that Korra’s head was resting comfortably on the pillow, her body cocooned by the blankets, she took a seat beside the sleeping Avatar. She was entirely hesitant what to do now. She didn’t know how she would steer the ship now that it has been turned into an aquatic vehicle.

 

_Would the steering wheel still work? What about fuel, do we still need it? Is Korra controlling the ship? How can she when she’s asleep?_ Those questions were amongst the things that swirled in her mind as she watched, from the open door, the ocean that stretched before her.

 

Had she been feeling tired from their ordeal, she would have fallen asleep as well—much like what she had guessed Opal had, when her best friend didn’t return. But sleep was far from her mind. Asami was far too worried about a lot of things, especially with what Mako had tried to tell her before.

 

_Mako._ The young heiress wanted to go back to him and ask him to continue with what he was talking about before Opal had interrupted them. She weighed the option in her head. It wasn’t as if she was worried that he would be dangerous as Korra thought he was. If anything, Asami’s indecision stemmed from imagining what the Avatar would think about her going in there alone, unarmed.

 

The emerald-eyed, young woman scoffed. And although it was just her imagination that was giving her an idea of what Korra might say, Asami had already pieced together an argument in her head. And the more she thinks about her retort, Asami’s began to slowly make up her mind. Before long, she found herself walking to the direction of the bridge with the thought of getting her Shock Glove before heading for Mako’s cabin-turned-cell.

 

* * *

 

 

“Commander,” one of his subordinates rushed towards him, a report tucked under his arm as he gave a salute. He, of course, returned the show of respect—something the man before him waited for—before continuing on with what he had come to report. “We’ve detected an unidentified object on the north-western Huo Sea.”

 

As if to make his statement credible—more so than it already was—he procured the report tucked under his arm and handed it to his superior, who had his eyebrow raised upon hearing the report.

  
Tentatively the Commander took the report, flicking through the other pages he found no interest in before allowing his eyes to settle on the grainy image taken from their Naval Patrol Units. It was hard to tell what the object was, apart from it being afloat and quite a bit larger than the ships and boats that were known to traverse that region. And with the growing tension amongst the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, the Commander was hard-pressed to investigate.

 

“Is there anyone still within the vicinity of this…object?” the dark-haired commander asked.

 

The officer nodded. “The Third is still there. They were part of the naval escort for that big-shot that visited Crescent Island.”

 

The Commander nodded once again and ordered, “Contact them. Inform them of this unidentified item floating near North-Western Huo. They are not to engage whatever this is. I am going to rendezvous with them in Shu Jing.”

 

“You’re going to go with them?” The officer was incredulous, though this was not the first time his commanding officer did something like this. “But, sir—!”

 

But the officer should have also known that there was no way he could dissuade his commander once a decision was made. And, judging from the look the Naval Commander was sporting on his face, he was already determined to meet with the Third Fleet at Shu Jing—just as he had said.

 

* * *

 

 

It took quite a lot of maneuvering and strength to put Mako—along with his chair—upright again after Asami found the Mercenary on the ground, possibly from the stunt Korra had pulled with their airship. Once she had done so, however, and even when Mako still bound, the Prodigy still found herself finding comfort in the weaponized glove she wore. The way she favored the hand that wore it did not escaped the captive mercenary.

 

“Relax, Miss Sato,” Mako had chuckled, finding amusement in how strung-up Asami was. “I’m not the enemy here.”

 

“Are you not?” Asami found herself asking.

 

“If this is about that kid and that gigantic dog of his, as I have said before, I was just doing my job.” Mako replied calmly. “I was tasked to protect this airship and I found them snooping around. I wasn’t about to just let that go.”

 

“You could have just gone and told them off. Instead, you tried to beat them up. And from the way Opal and Korra recounted the events to me, it sounded as though you had no intention of stopping had Korra not held you down.”

 

Instead of defending himself, Mako merely snorted before proceeding to change the subject by saying, “You didn’t come here just to grill me on that…did you, Miss Sato?”

 

“You were saying something before Opal interrupted,” Asami hoped that was enough to get the man to continue on with what he had intended to say. She wasn’t in the mood to play word-games with him. “You said you were looking for me. If not for your fee, then why?”

 

Mako’s amber eyes stared straight into Asami’s emerald ones. It was as if he intended for her to see through the graveness of the news he was about to deliver, and it made the young prodigy that much more anxious.

 

“You’ve been gone a long time, Miss Sato.” It was stated a matter-of-factly. Not that Asami would have argued about her length of absence from Republic City. She knew how long she had been gone. “You can imagine how Republic City is taking that. Especially when people have thought you’ve been kidnapped.”

 

“Yes,” Asami admitted, crossing her arms. “I’ve heard about that. And I also saw the wanted posters blaming Korra as the one who abducted me.” She glared at Mako, as though it was all the Mercenary’s fault. And, to be honest, Asami felt a bit that it was. “Why didn’t anyone say anything about that? Chief Bei Fong—”

 

At the mention of the Chief of Police of the Republic City Police Department, Mako immediately cut her off. “—was unavailable. Neither were her three subordinates.”

 

“Unavailable? What do you mean ‘unavailable’?” Asami found it hard that Chief Bei Fong, Lu, Gang, or Gommu to not be able to stand up for the Avatar. Not when they knew the _truth_. She couldn’t fathom what could have kept all four of them engaged to not even provide one measly statement of defense for Korra’s sake.

 

“That’s beside the point,” Mako shook his head—the only thing he _could_ move. “Believe me, though. If we could have spoken out, we would have. But, as it stood, and given the kind of disarray Republic City is in…” he let his words hang for much longer than a second.

 

The Prodigy couldn’t help but feel frustrated with Mako’s theatrics. She couldn’t take the man seriously, feeling as though the prolonged pauses, the choice of words, and everything else that went along with how he was speaking with her was so rehearsed.

 

“Get to the point, Mako,” sighed Asami.

 

“The point is, whatever troubles you and your Avatar friend got yourselves into was something none of us could have stopped. Besides, can you imagine a mere mercenary such as myself being able to convince President Raiko not to believe a word that Councilman Tarrlok says? Doubtful, right?”

 

It was. But Asami kept that to herself. Instead, she asked if that was all Mako had come to say.

“Of course it isn’t.” Mako scoffed. “You were the one who steered the conversation away.”

 

An exasperated look was what, Asami believed, drove Mako to continue even without her urging.

 

“Your father, Miss Sato.” Mako, whether he knew it or not, had captured the Prodigy’s attention with those four words. All sorts of things—frightful things—began to get hold of her imagination, of something bad happening to her father.

 

Asami Sato swallowed as though there was a huge lump on her throat. The question that needed asking had to be forced out, afraid was she to know the answer but needing—all the same—to hear it.

 

“What about my father?”

 

“He has…made quite a bargain with me when he employed my services.”

 

Whatever Asami had expected him to say, that was not it. She had thought something bad had happened to the Sato patriarch. But she welcomed the relief that came at knowing that the mercenary had not come bearing ill news regarding her father. Whether Mako noticed her relief, however, she did not know. Nor did she discern whether he concerned himself with it or not as the Mercenary simply went on speaking.

 

“Mister Sato was quite generous. He paid me—in full, and out-front—a large amount of Yuan just to make sure I deliver you back to him, unharmed. He also wants to deal with your ‘kidnapper’. Make _them_ pay for laying a hand on Republic City’s most prized…gem. We both know how impossible it would be to harm that Avatar of yours. So, that’s out of the question…bringing you back, on the other hand…” Again, he let the statement hang.

 

“You and I both know that I don’t intend on going back to Republic City just yet…” Asami said. “Whether my presence is sorely missed or not, I can’t back down. I can’t go back. Not until I’ve helped Korra and seen this through.”

 

“I think you misunderstand me, Miss Sato. It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to return just yet.” With the way his amber eyes looked at her, Asami knew that Mako was not joking. “And if I wasn’t being restrained, I would have followed through with my orders. However, considering that you were my client—and the fact that you still owe me my fee—I’m letting you know another part of my job as one of your father’s hirelings.”

 

It was the first time since learning of Mako being in captivity, and as relatively safe as she felt with having the Shock Glove with her, that Asami was glad Korra had bound him with her airbending. Had Mako been free to roam—as she had first thought of allowing him to, once she’d proven that he had no ill intentions towards them (which had been proven otherwise)—well, she didn’t want to dwell on that much.

 

Similarly, she did not wish to dwell in that room for much longer after hearing him admit his true agenda. Without another word, she quickly left the room, making sure it was firmly and securely shut before making a beeline towards the Kai and Naga’s room where Opal was.

 

* * *

 

 

Opal had been overly protective of her ever since she had shared with the Earth Kingdom native the true nature of Mako’s presence. The promising, young Historian had even made it a point to keep Asami from getting within hearing distance near the man’s cabin, and whenever she needed to pass by it had ensured that Kai, or Naga, or both, were with her. It was utterly ridiculous.

 

It also did not go unnoticed to Korra. But for whatever reason, the Avatar had refrained from asking her—or anyone else—about it. Even when the strangeness of it all didn’t seem to wane even after days went by. Granted, she had expected Korra to wave it off as some strange things humans did for the first few couple of days. But when a week had passed and there were no rapid-fire questions coming from Korra, Asami began to wonder.

 

But how could she broach a subject that would end up with her speaking of things she would rather not share? At least, not yet? Especially about something she felt Korra would take Hiroshi and Mako’s side on?

 

Asami supposed, the reason—at least, the one she told herself frequently when Opal asked if Korra had been informed of Mako’s purpose—was because Korra was busy. Or as busy as someone who had to keep her concentration focused to keep the ship from sinking whenever it was on water or crashing whenever the Avatar deemed herself capable of giving it flight (which she had done so twice in the course of the week). The only times they were able to talk were when Asami was giving Korra directions and she doubted breaching the subject then would be a good idea.

 

Opal let it slide, though. Well, when it came to Asami. Mako, on the other hand, received no such treatment. The food that Opal prepared for him, she delivered without much care. She didn’t even bothered to help their captive eat. How Mako was able to finish off the contents of the plate of food given to him was a mystery—one Opal did not feel compelled to unravel, nor ask the man about. She even made it a point to completely ignore him whenever he tried to strike a conversation with her during those times she did check up on him or bring him food.

 

Kai, for the most part of their journey, had took to bettering himself. Whenever he was not needed and had time at his disposal, he would head to the cargo bay to train. He didn’t want a repeat of what had happened. It stung too much that he had to be rescued by the Avatar—the person whom he was supposed to be the one looking after.

 

As for Naga, the Polar Bear Dog had taken to sticking by Asami’s side. Where Asami went, she followed. Often the Prodigy would find the Avatar’s canine companion staring at her with weapon’s grade adorableness that made it impossible for her to shoo the Spirit Animal away even when Naga was keeping her from quickly and efficiently completing the repairs that needed to be done. Briefly, she wondered if Korra had ordered Naga to keep an eye on her, or if it was simply the large, fluffy animal’s own decision to do so. Whatever the truth behind that may have been—and however much slower Asami found herself working—she was grateful for the company.

 

All in all, everything was a relatively peaceful and uneventful in the airship—considering who were onboard. That was, until they were a day away from reaching Shu Jing—one of the islands closest to where they were.

 

It came unexpectedly, even though, in hindsight, they should have anticipated something like that transpiring. But as it was, they did not. And they found themselves being roused from their sleep—the Avatar, included—by the loud and deafening sound of sirens, not the least bit similar to those that rang during the explosion and the fire. With the never-ending, earsplitting noise from _outside_ the airship was also the flickering red lights that cast eerie shadows on the surface of those it touched.

 

Even with how urgent everything seemed to be, Asami couldn’t quite get herself out of bed. She was tired, understandably so, and all she wanted was to stay tucked in bed. But when the chaos outside did not wane and a sonorous voice carried by a static-y broadcasting system mingled with the already maddening sound, the young engineer could only groan as she pushed herself out of bed, making sure to grab her Shock Glove, and staggered out of her cabin.

 

She bumped into Opal and Kai, both of whom had the same question directed at her: “What’s going on?” Both looked just as bedraggled and dazed as she was.

 

“The coastguard, I assume.” Asami managed to inform them, which served to quickly shake whatever remnants of sleep Opal had been clouded in.

 

“The coastguard?” It was something the Historian had failed to consider.

 

And though Kai had barely a grasp of what was going on, he was still of mind in guessing, “We’re in trouble again, aren’t we?” And he didn’t really wait for anyone to say anything about that. Judging by the looks both the young women with him wore, he knew his guess was not far from the truth.

 

He sighed, turned on his heels and muttered, “I’m going to wake up Lady Korra…”

 

* * *

 

 

The Commander stared at the vessel—an _air_ ship. Or more specifically a Future Industries airship, if the insignia burned on the side was to be believed—before him. His mouth was drawn in a thin line, his strong jaw set straight. He was the only one whose jaw had not dropped on the floor and whose eyes were slits instead of saucers. As he looked around him, he noticed the mirrored looks of confusion among his men and even those of the Third Naval Fleet—the coastguards of the Fire Nation.

 

He couldn’t blame his men. Even he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. Had he not been drilled into keeping his emotions in check by his mother, he was certain he would be gawking as well. It was not every day that they come across an airship buoyant on water without any signs of sinking. And if that had not been enough to put them all within the precipice of awe, the airship’s underside had been _shimmering_ with an unknown light, made even more visible by the blanket of the night.

 

Though they were obviously frightened, he knew his men would stand their ground. And it was that thought which comforted him.

 

Taking the mouthpiece for the coastguard ship’s broadcasting system, the Commander cleared his throat before addressing the vessel and those within it, saying, “To those onboard this unidentified ship, this is the Fire Nation Third Naval Fleet. You have been surrounded. Please provide your identification and clearance and we shall let you pass.”

 

The Commander of the Fire Nation’s Naval Fleet waited for any sign from those onboard; any reply. He let a heartbeat pass, and then another. Before long the seconds had mingled into minutes and his men started to fidget. He made a mental note to chastise them for that later. _Much_ later when this whole hullaballoo had been dealt with.

 

When there were no signs of life, he contemplated on boarding the ship with a handful of his men.

 

Again, he placed the mouthpiece near his lips and repeated his earlier statement. And again, when minutes passed without any response from the other “ship” or its occupants.

 

“Commander, should we board it now?” the question from captain of the Third Naval Fleet was asked with a quivering whisper.

 

A nod was all the Commander gave as a form of an answer. He let the Captain pick the men that would board the ship with him, while he set about getting ready himself. As soon as he was, he boarded one of the fleet’s smaller boats and gave the signal to lower it into the sea. As the boat was being lowered, those still on the Third Fleet’s main ship then cut the sirens and the lights out allowing the area around them to be basked in darkness with only the surreal light from the airship’s underside and that of the moonlight to illuminate them all.

 

As the boat inched closer to the seemingly unmanned airship, only the sound of the sea lapping on the side of the vessels could be heard. Once they got to the suspiciously opened door of the airship, the Commander and his chosen men of ten began to scale it one by one until all of them had boarded the vessel as stealthily and quickly as they could.

 

Or, at least, he had thought they had been quite cautious. But, judging from the two, irritated-looking, young women—and the growling (and impossible large) dog with them—standing a few feet away, keeping him and his men from going further than the airship’s entrance.

 

Immediately, the Commander stood at top form, dusting invisible flecks of dirt from his uniform. For some reason, both women looked familiar, though he could not quite place—not just yet—who they were and why that was so. So, instead, he cleared his throat and introduced themselves and their reason for boarding their ship.

 

“We are the Fire Nation’s Third Naval Fleet,” the Commander began and when neither woman—nor the ginormous dog—changed their stance, he cleared his throat again before pressing on. “Your…airship is floating on Fire Nation waters without clearance. If you have the papers with you, allow us to check and we will be on our way.”

 

“And you took this time of the night to check?” the caramel-skinned of the two young women said, frustration oozing in waves. She had her arms crossed, glaring at him and his men.

 

“We have our reasons,” he replied, sternly. “You are onboard a suspicious ship. We have our protocols. Now, if you have the papers, we can get this over and done with.”

 

The caramel-skinned girl looked over at the porcelain-skinned one—the one whom he really felt as though he had seen somewhere before, somewhere _recent_. He watched as both conversed silently, his gut telling him that trouble was underfoot.

 

“The papers, please.” The Commander went on. He _really_ wanted this to be over and done with.

 

It was at that point that one of the men he was with startled him with a cry, followed by a finger pointed at the direction of the long-haired, young woman.

 

“Sir, that girl,” his subordinate had said. “She’s that Asami Sato. The one who was kidnapped!”

 

All heads—including his own—swirled to the direction of the young woman in question. She looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

 

“Then that would mean…”His words trailed off. His mind already knew what it meant. They were on-board the kidnapper’s vessel. And though some things didn’t make sense to him at that moment, one thing did: he needed to rescue this Sato girl and get her back to her father. It was the right thing to do.

 

And so, without giving much more thought on the matter, he ordered his men to escort the two, young women to their boat while he and a few others would venture deeper into the airship and search for the culprit behind Asami Sato’s abduction. It was a competent plan, one that was without any flaws—or so he thought.

 

The moment one of his men tried to escort Asami Sato out of the airship, however, there was a sudden flickering of blue light in her direction. And, an instant later, his subordinate had crumpled into the ground, completely knocked out.

 

Before anyone could actually comprehend what had happened, the other girl Asami Sato was with suddenly produced a staff that was hidden in the shadows and had whacked another man down. It was enough of a signal for the large animal—who had, up until that point, only been growling—to pounce.

 

The Commander unsheathed the sword that hung on his side, ready to fight of the beast while his other fumbled for the short-distance radio he had brought with him. They needed back-up, more than the number of men he had thought were enough to bring with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami chided herself as she sidestepped another Fire Nation Naval officer before punching him with the Shock Glove, effectively causing the uniformed man to wreathe momentarily from the influx of electricity into his body before crumpling to the ground. Even though she had the Shock Glove equipped and at the ready, she never really intended to use it against these people who were just doing their job. Had none of them realized who she was, she would have done as they have asked and handed them the airship’s manifesto. Already she had been prepared to give them an explanation—one that did not involve any mention of the Avatar. But all that had been flushed down the drain.

 

_Maybe I should start wearing some sort of disguise,_ Asami mused, before she was snapped out of it by Opal nudging her.

 

“Can I just ask why you couldn’t have just told them they were mistaken?” Opal gave her a withering look—one that Kai would undoubtedly support when he learnt of what she had just done. “Really, Asami…how do you even think we’ll be able to get out of this one?”

 

_Korra_. _Korra can get us out._ Was the first thing that popped on Asami’s head, and she quickly shot that thought down. She had, upon closer inspection of herself, been putting too much of a burden in the Avatar to always get them out of the trouble they find themselves in. She was more independent than that; stronger. She didn’t always want to have to rely on Korra, especially when the Avatar wasn’t always going to be there to do so.

 

Instead, what Asami answered was, “We’ll think of a way.”

 

Opal needn’t have to voice out what she thought of Asami’s answer. One look at her told Asami what the Earth Kingdom native thought.

 

Before long, they managed to incapacitate all intruders, save for one: the one who had led the others; the officer in charge. He eyed them, sword at the ready, as a veteran swordsman would and both she and Opal knew they had to be careful with him. Even Naga sensed there was something different about the man before them.

 

“Miss Sato,” the man said, raising one of his hands as if it was meant to appease her. “We did not come here to fight. Though we did not really expect we would find you here. Never the less, we—I—am here to bring you back to your father. We are not your enemy. We’re here to _rescue_ you.”

 

Opal snorted. She couldn’t help it. But a look from both Asami and the man who had yet to introduce himself kept her from laughing outright at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

“I do not need to be _rescued_. From anyone. By anyone.” Asami retorted. She made sure to let the man see the Shock Glove; to let him know—if he didn’t already—that she wouldn’t hesitate to use it on him.

 

A flash of comprehension dawned on the last standing officer at that moment. And, Asami was just about relieved that he understood, until he opened his mouth and said, “I see. So I take it you have dealt with your captors then?” while still having both herself and Opal be at the receiving end of the Naval Officer’s sword.

 

“Oh, for the love of all that is good!” Opal threw her hands up in agitation. It was then that they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. “You, Officer, I would advise that you drop that sword or sheathe it, unless you want to be thoroughly hurt.”

 

“What are you—?” And even before he could finish what he was about to ask, a sudden and powerful blast of air hit him, sending him to the other side of the wall with a loud crack that had both women wincing.

 

“Well, I did warn you…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that.
> 
> I would just like to say that I know so little about navies and armies that it might not be as I have written here, and even with the research I did, I realize that not all armies and navies--coastguards, included--are the same. So, basically, I just decided to make one that would work for this story.
> 
> I also think, despite the few hints, most (if not all) of you know by now who it was that led the coastguard. If you're still not sure if you guessed correctly, then wait a couple of chapters (Chapter 38) for the affirmation on whether you deduced correctly or not. 
> 
> I know how some (okay, maybe _a lot_ of my readers are starting to wonder where the abundance of Korrasami moments would begin. I know the feeling of reading through dozens of chapters and not being satiated with the relationship progression. I could write more Korrasami moments and make them have that relationship, however, I prefer to work on my own pace as I wanted the characters to grow more. I find it hard to explain, but all I can say is that I cannot hurry in cementing their relationship because that would compromise the story. I apologize if that is not to your liking.
> 
> Anyways, Asami's impulsiveness was shown in this chapter...and this will not be the last time when she makes a hasty decision as this particular part of the story (up to the Fire Elemental Core's conclusion) will deal with a specific subject...one I would rather keep to myself for now.
> 
> So...as parting words for this chapter, I do hope that is sufficient enough explanation for you guys. Please do share your thoughts with me as they allow me to grow as a writer. And also thank you for your patience with this little work of mine. Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	37. In the Village of Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The aftermath of the Prodigy's actions...how did it affect the young Avatar as they reach the Village of Waterfalls?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back with another chapter, though I didn't bother rechecking this one or editing it after my beta combed through this. I'm going to trust him that there are no grammatical errors here as my head is still throbbing and I am still sick with the flu.
> 
> Anyways, for people wondering about _that_ particular character, you can think of this as the "pre-appearace" chapter. :D
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

 

 

 

 Relief was evident in the Avatar’s face when she was reunited with both Asami and Opal.

 

When Kai had clambered up to the top of the airship’s balloons--where she had taken respite—she had been troubled to hear that danger had once again crept up on them. She had even gone so far as to chastise herself for resting and keeping her guard down. To see that they were safe from harm and to note that they had taken care of themselves well against the dozens of unconscious, uniformed men and women that lay scattered on the airship’s floor made it feel as though a thorn had been taken from her side.

 

“Asami, Opal,” Korra had dotted over them as soon as she could, “are you both alright? Are either of you hurt?”

 

“We’re fine, Korra,” Opal had smiled at her in reply.

 

Asami, on the other hand, huffed and crossed her arms. She was irate, Korra knew, but failed to note the reason why even as she muttered, “You didn’t have to knock him out like that, Korra…He wasn’t going to hurt us.”

 

Avatar Korra frowned, though the look was directed to the man she had just knocked unconscious. “I did not wish to take any chances. Besides, even when my eyesight is not as good as it was, I noticed he had his sword drawn,” she nodded at the weapon that had clattered to the ground where the man had stood prior.

 

“He was just being careful, just as we were.”

 

Again Asami seemed to be taking a different side from that of Korra’s, and it confused the Avatar to no end. The crease on the Avatar’s forehead deepened.

 

At the Prodigy’s rebuttal, however, Opal found she could not contain the snorting sound that escaped her nor the roll of the eyes that accompanied it.

 

“There is being careful,” Opal had said. “And then there’s being stupid. And from what we just did, I’d say we’re leaning more on the latter. Seriously, Asami, what are we supposed to do now? There are a bunch of coastguards outside, waiting for the report from these guys still. If they don’t hear from them, they will surely board this ship once more. Not to depreciate what you can do, Korra, but even with you around, I doubt we’ll be able to beat them all.”

 

“Coastguards?” Korra asked, and then recalled that that was what Kai had called the people who had come to cause trouble for them.  “Ah, yes. There is no need to worry about the other humans on board those vessels outside.”

 

Both Asami and Opal turned towards the Avatar. The former had a perturbed look on her face, whilst the latter had one of confusion and curiosity.

 

“Korra, what did you do?” Asami was the one who asked, each word uttered carefully as though she was torn between wanting to know the answer to her question and dreading it.

 

“Me? I haven’t done anything,” Korra sounded affronted at Asami’s insinuation, and Asami actually thought that she had—perhaps—made a mistake. That was until she caught mischief in the shorter girl’s eyes. The Heiress found herself groaning even before the Avatar had added, “Kai did.”

 

* * *

 

 

There were a dozen other things Kai had wished he was doing at that moment. For one, he wished he was still in his bed, sleeping. It didn’t matter to him if some deity or another granted that wish and whisked him away to either the bed in his cabin in the airship or his cot at Nia Bayou. Either would be fine so long as he could go back to sleep.

 

He, likewise, wished that he was still living that life he had once thought was boring—despite the honor that it brought to his and his family name. That life that seemed so far-away, like it was not his to begin with, never had troubles and dangers arising at every opportunity, so very much unlike the one he was living now, despite serving the same person as he always had.

 

Then again, Avatar Korra had _changed_ …in so many ways. There were subtle changes—ones that Kai felt those who only truly knew the Avatar, who had seen her grow up, would notice. And he had _noticed._ There were also drastic changes—as drastic as the Avatar losing the Four Elemental Spirits. And some of these were ones which had the Avatar’s Steward bothered.

 

Of course, there were welcome changes. One being the Avatar actually _caring_ about others. Humans, especially.

 

It was that newfound (and, if Kai was to be honest, _surprising_ ) change that was the reason why the messy-haired youth found himself outside of the airship, swimming his way through the darkness and to the clustered ships of the Fire Nation coastguards.

 

The water was cold, lapping on his torso. Still, he forced his mind not to think about the water’s temperature as he ensured that the items on his pack—a pack that he was carrying unconventionally, balancing it atop his head to keep it dry—safe and secure. It would do him—and his companions—no good if he got them soaked, after all. It would defeat the whole purpose of his late night swim.

 

With every ship’s hull that he managed to get close enough to, and with each of the items on his pack unloaded unto the sides of each ships’ hulls, Kai slowly felt relieved and…shall he dare say it? Excited. Glad was he to be able to make use of his “toys”.

 

To be _absolutely_ truthful, however, Kai had hoped—fervently so—that he wouldn’t actually find the need to make use of those items. He had hoped to save them for something else. At the same time, however, he was glad that they were not entirely in an even direr situation that would force him to decide to make use of such dangerous items. As fun as it would be to see just how well these things he, himself, had concocted were and could be, he would rather use them in the way the Avatar had, at that moment, wished for them to be used.

 

_Let’s hope this works, though_. Kai, for all his confidence over his creations, still had uncertainties. The pressure for things to go according to what Avatar Korra had envisioned was not helping his nerves either as he put in the final item in place on the final ship’s hull. _I do not wish to disappoint Lady Korra._

With the same kind of stealth and skill that had quickly gotten him close to the coast guard ships, the Avatar’s Steward returned to the airship.

 

The first phase of their plan was done, it was now time for the next one.

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra…” Asami had a very bad feeling about whatever it was Korra and Kai had planned. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in exasperation. “Where is Kai? What did you have him do?”

 

“You’ll see,” the Cheshire grin that was on Korra’s face did not assuage what Asami felt at that moment. If anything, it only served to fuel her distress. The Avatar then cocked her head to the side in thought as she eyed the unconscious forms of the humans Asami, Opal, and Naga had dealt with and muttered in a low breath, “Now, how should I take care of these intruders?”

 

Asami and Opal were certain that Korra hadn’t wanted that question to be heard aloud. And when they looked at her with expressions that could only be described as appalled, the Avatar was quick to try and appease them.

 

“Be at ease,” she told them. “I do not intend to harm these humans any further than what you two and Naga already did. Spirits know neither of you will let me hear the end of it.”

 

The chocolate-skinned girl then summoned Naga to her side. Kneeling close to the Polar Bear Dog, she whispered something to her ear that sent Naga running as fast as she could the way Korra had come and out of sight.

 

Korra then sighed and shook her head as she set about airbending all of the inert guards into the middle of the hall, gently huddling them close enough that their shoulders touched as they were lowered into a sitting position.

 

Whatever thoughts had caused the Avatar to expel her breath as so, neither Asami nor Opal knew. Though slowly, it dawned on them what it was Korra intended to do with the men and women who had boarded their vessel, especially when the Avatar’s canine companion returned with a thick and lengthy—yet rolled up—piece of rope. The Polar Bear Dog delivered the rope to the Avatar who patted her animal companion in the head before setting back to work yet again.

 

Before long, Korra had securely tied the coastguards together using the thick rope that Naga had brought to her. As soon as she was certain that the knots were secured, she released the air that was holding them in place and allowed the rope to do its job.

 

“Not bad,” Korra nodded to no one in particular as she admired her handiwork.

 

“What, exactly, are you going to do with them, Korra?” There really was no way for Opal to keep her trepidation in-check. Not when they were already in so much trouble already. And certainly not when it seemed as though with each passing second that trouble was only escalating. “You aren’t planning on giving them the same kind of treatment as Mako, are you?”

 

“Of course not,” the Avatar scoffed. “If anything else I wish to give Mako the same kind of treatment I have decided to give these other humans. It would certainly get rid of him quickly.”

 

Korra’s words and her demeanor was not giving Asami much room to imagine what it was the Avatar had indeed planned. If Korra had intended for her words to provide the Prodigy with a peace of mind and the reassurance that no blood will be spilt, such intentions were lost as it only served to put the young, aspiring engineer on edge.

 

The Avatar’s poor choice of words to fully and adequately express herself—and lack of anything concrete to tell them made Asami Sato do what she did next.

 

Just when Korra was about to take another one of her stances—firebending, airbending, waterbending, or earthbending, Asami didn’t really know—the Future Industries Heiress flicked on her Shock Glove and in one, swift movement put herself in the way between the Avatar and the tied coastguards, taking a fighting stance of her own.

 

The act had Avatar Korra raise an eyebrow and Opal to find herself at a lost on what to do.

 

Though Korra was perplexed (and slightly annoyed at Asami’s action), she did not ease up on her stance. Nor did she voice out her confusion in the form of a question. Instead, she stared at Asami, who challenged her back with a fierce stare of her own.

 

“I will not let you do this, Avatar Korra,” Asami said in the midst of the fizzing sounds her Shock Glove was making—a sound that seemed to have amplified itself. Briefly the Prodigy wondered which was louder: the pounding of her heart or the sound the glove was making. “These people had been hurt enough.” Her next words were born out of guilt, knowing that things have only escalated because of her poor judgement and the fact that her father had her pegged as kidnapped. “They were just doing their job.”

 

There was a retort at the tip of Korra’s lips—one she wanted to say but fought against vocalizing. Instead, she kept her silence and merely watched Asami, not letting anything slip.  Something quick flashed in Korra’s blue eyes, but it was gone before the Prodigy could categorically say what it was.

 

The tension was palpable. It was that very tension that had Opal’s voice crack as she asked Asami what she was doing and if she had lost her mind. Even Naga, who had begun whining, could feel it.

 

If Asami had planned to answer her friend’s question and if Korra had something she had to say, no one knew. For at that moment, there was a loud explosion followed by a brilliant flash of white light that came from outside the still-opened doorway of the airship. It was followed by yet another explosion, slightly far away, and an equally blinding flash, and then another.

 

For a moment, it disconcerted Asami and Opal—neither knew what was going on. Korra, however, took the opportunity to continue what she had planned to do, knowing that what happened was Kai’s doing. It was the opening she had asked her steward to provide for them to escape.

 

With practiced ease—though it was anything _but_ easy to the Avatar who had so much that needed doing but was not as powerful as she used to be—she moved her arms forward and then back gracefully. Both Asami and Opal noticed the change in the air’s temperature before they saw what Korra did. By the time both young women had looked back at the bound guards, they were already encased from the waist down in ice.

 

Afraid that Korra would do something more to the poor people who really didn’t deserve the treatment they were getting, Asami moved to stop Korra, the Shock Gloves power just enough to try to incapacitate the Avatar herself.

 

Whether Korra noticed what Asami was trying to do or not, she didn’t show it. Instead, she focused on changing stances from water- to airbending. Just as she had finished the change of stance and had flexibly moved her arms and legs in the attempt of summoning the air spirits to her bidding to—once again—lift the airship from the ocean to the air, Asami reached out her glove covered hands towards the Avatar.

 

“Asami, stop!” the Avatar heard Opal shout just before she felt the electricity from the glove coursing through her body.

 

Avatar Korra’s body tensed as pain shot through her nerves. But she did not let go of the connection she had with the air spirits. She forced herself to focus past the soreness of her muscles and nerves. Her mind was only on one thing: giving flight to the airship, even when Asami seemed not to let up in getting her to stop.

 

With a grunt, Korra did her part in their escape. The last thing she had to do—which was to throw their prisoners overboard—she did so with great effort, her knee hitting the metal floor.

 

No one was able to stop the coastguards from sliding out of the airship’s still-open doors. It happened so fast, after all. And even if Opal could have done something, she was still stunned at what Asami had done…and was still doing.

 

Snapping out of her surprise, Opal hurriedly moved towards Asami, pulling her back and cutting the voltage running through Korra’s body from the Shock Glove. The moment that she did, Korra almost fell flat on her face. Thankfully, she managed to get her arms to stop that from happening.

 

It was at that moment that Kai came running towards them. He skidded to a halt in front of his charge, distressed as he uttered, “Avatar Korra, are you alright? What happened?”

 

She could still feel the slight spasms of her muscles, but shook that—as well as the pounding that had found its ways into her skull—as she pushed herself up on wobbly legs with only Kai there to keep her from stumbling and falling back on her haunches.

 

“I’m alright, Kai. Just…” she looked over at Asami a look of hurt crossing her face before she forced herself back into a mask of detachment, “…tired.”

 

“Then you have to take time to rest, My Lady.” Kai argued. “There is no need for you to push yourself any further.”

 

“No,” Korra shook her head, pushing herself to stand on her own two feet. She took a deep breath before walking up and past the two other humans in the hall. “Not yet. I will rest once we are safely far away from this place.”

 

And, given the tone she had used, Kai knew he wouldn’t be able to dissuade the Avatar from doing so. So, instead, he followed after her. He knew she wasn’t going to go inside any of the cabins; that she was going to return to where he had found her instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami felt as though she had been doused with cold water. She was shaking, and felt as though all the energy—the adrenaline—has been siphoned out of her. Her knees buckled beneath her, causing her to drop, unceremoniously, on the floor.

 

Opal was quick to her knees, a hand—comforting—was placed on the young prodigy’s shoulders. The budding historian’s lips moved, but Asami couldn’t understand what she was saying. She was speaking, for sure, but she couldn’t hear the words. The pounding of her chest was loud. So loud it felt like it was drowning out everything else. Her breaths, heavy, almost panting.

 

_I attacked Korra._ _I attacked her._ Were the only thoughts that played in her mind, even when Opal had slowly eased the Shock Glove from her hand, depositing it as far away from either of them as she could.

 

Asami couldn’t believe what she had just done. And she wasn’t alone in that disbelief. Though perhaps Opal was fearing the fallout more than she did. For Asami, it her thoughts lay more on the look that had crossed Korra’s face when she had looked at her. It was a look the Prodigy didn’t think the Avatar would ever have, an expression she didn’t consider would ever be directed at her.

 

_Hurt_. Korra had looked at her with eyes filled with hurt. And it wasn’t just because she had been harmed physically.

 

“Damn, Asami,” she heard Opal say as the Historian tried to get the other young woman to calm down. “What the heck were you _thinking_?”

 

The Prodigy squeezed her eyes shut, she didn’t know _what_ she was thinking. Asami wasn’t even certain she _was_ thinking. She bit her lip, trying to keep the sob that was threatening to escape them from leaving. It was when Opal took her into an embrace did she found herself unable to control it any longer. And though she was as confused as could be, not knowing _why_ she as felt badly as she did, the tears started to fall.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t see Korra for days after that, though they knew she was somewhere in the airship. After all, the spirits continued to keep the airship at times afloat and other times flying. When Opal had asked Kai about the Avatar’s whereabouts, the young man merely shrugged and informed them that she had expressed her desire to be alone.

 

There was less exuberance in the air. Even Asami kept to herself after the whole ordeal. She knew what the right thing to do was. But for some reason—perhaps it was her pride, but who knew?—she couldn’t force herself to search the entire airship for Korra. She made excuse after excuse, not just to herself but to Opal as well, as to why she was putting it off.

 

Even Naga was feeling down in the dumps. Although she still kept within Asami’s close proximity, the Polar Bear Dog hadn’t done anything but lay on the floor, occasionally whining.

 

If there was anyone onboard who tried not to let what had happened affect them, it was Kai and Opal who kept close watch on the two. They tried to keep their troubles from showing, especially when Opal took care of her responsibility with Mako.

 

It was a week after the incident when Kai had come barreling through the hallway like an excited child calling out Korra’s name and shouting about being close to an island when the Avatar finally did grace everyone else with her presence.

 

Although she joined them in the bridge, Korra had preferred to stay further away from the two humans. She also kept her silence, even though Opal suspected the deity-turned-human had many questions in her head about the land mass before them.

 

A quick glance at the young woman in question was enough to see how enthralled Korra was at the sight of the island that was slowly coming into view. And Opal couldn’t fault her for it. It was, after all, one of the prettiest and most beautiful places within the borders of the Fire Nation.

 

Mountains, lush with vegetation, made for a perfect background to what appeared to be a village situated near a cliff. Despite its location—or perhaps _because_ of it—there was nothing but greenery as far as the eyes could see. Dotting the sides of the cliffs were a system of cascading waterfalls that were too numerous to count. It was a secluded-looking place and it reminded the Avatar of the home she had left behind on her quest.

 

“Where do you wish me to land?” was a question Korra directed to no one in particular. It was one she had no choice but to ask as well if the tone by which she had used to ask it was any indication.

 

“Somewhere far from the village, if you can.” Opal elected to answer as she pointed to an overgrown forest a distance away from the settlements. “If we have caused the Fire Nation alarm in what we did days ago, I don’t think it would be wise to be the center of attention when people see our airship.”

 

Korra nodded and relayed the instructions to the air spirits who did as she commanded. Before long, they disembarked the airship, which had landed in the middle of a clearing just beyond an overgrown forest.

 

“Should we bring Mako with us?” Opal asked when all four of them had their feet on solid ground. She looked from Korra—who, instead of answering, had decided to ignore the question all together, whistling instead for Naga to follow her as she walked away from the group—to Asami and then Kai—who merely looked at each other, equally uncertain on what to do with the Mercenary.

 

They debated about it, laying out the pros and cons of bringing Mako along. But, in the end, they opted to leave him locked up. They also decided not to let him know where they were. It was a gamble, for sure, but they couldn’t risk him escaping and blathering on about Asami Sato being “kidnapped” and of the reward that Mako had let slip was waiting for whomever delivered the Heiress safely back to her father.

 

Of course, that tidbit about Asami’s father searching for her was still something they were keeping from the Avatar.

 

Kai was against keeping this secret from the Avatar, and he told the two young women that much when he had overheard them speaking of it. It went against his code to keep something important from the Lady Avatar, but he also held belief that when it was not his secret to share, then he had no right to share it. He hoped, at the very least, that Asami and Opal would come clean sooner rather than later.

 

When that had been decided, Asami, Opal, and Kai went to follow Korra and Naga who, by that time, were already heading in the direction of the village.

 

The walk was silent, the only sounds from the group were the crunching of their boots on the forest floor and Naga’s breathing. No words were exchanged. And it would have been fine, had the silence been companionable and not a heavy one.

 

It was fine when they started their trek, but Kai soon found he didn’t fare well to such uncommunicativeness from any of the people with him—the Avatar, included. It was stifling. The enjoyableness he had felt traveling with these people was gone and he only had a fraction of the truth that had led to such a thing happening.

 

The young steward glanced at the human responsible for the somberness the Avatar had cloaked herself with. Asami Sato still looked like she always did, moved like she always did, but from what Kai had gathered from Opal, even the heiress had been greatly affected by what had happened that night.

 

_“She’s just that good at hiding it. She always has been…”_ Opal had told him when he had marched right up to the Historian, filled with frustration, and with every intent as to blame everything on the two people who had been with Lady Korra at that time. _“I didn’t think I’d say this, though. Asami…she acted without thinking._ ”

 

What it was that Asami acted up on, Kai didn’t get a straight answer. But he had an idea. He had seen a handprint, burnt into the Avatar’s arm, when he had helped Korra get to the top of the airship where she had taken refuge for the past few days. Of course, that mark was gone the next time he checked up on her, healed by the Avatar’s waterbending.

 

He could feel the animosity he had thought was already gone for the raven-haired young woman returning at the memory and he had to do all he could to temper it down. To act out on it was something the Lady Avatar did not want from him.

 

“You are thinking too much of something, Kai,” he was surprised to hear Opal speak to him. He didn’t notice that she had left Asami’s side. “The atmosphere is somber enough as it is. I don’t need you going all quiet on me as well.”

 

“What do you expect?” the bitterness in his words was substantial. “My Lady was harmed by one she had sought to protect.”

 

The Historian’s clamped her mouth shut in surprise. She looked over at Kai who kept his eyes trained forward.

 

“How did you know? Did Korra say anything?” the questions were asked in hushed whisper. Opal didn’t want neither Korra nor Asami to overhear them.

 

Kai shook his head. “The Lady Avatar didn’t have to. I saw the damage your _friend_ has wrought. I am _still_ witnessing it.” He paused slightly before continuing to say, “Truth be told I am doing my best not to retaliate in the name of My Lady.”

 

“Seeking revenge on what happened will not solve anything. It would only worsen things. And, as I have said, Asami wasn’t thinking when it occurred. Or, if she was, she had viewed the events in a different light as they happened.” Opal looked at Asami with care. “You can see it for yourself, can you? She’s not happy with what she did.”

 

“And yet she hasn’t said one word of apology to Lady Korra.” Kai pointed out. “Is that not something someone who values friendship would do? Or was what you told me merely lip service?”

 

The Avatar’s Steward didn’t wait for Opal to give her answer. As soon as he had said his piece, the young man sped up his walking to catch up with the Avatar. Then he kept pace with her when he did. And if Opal had a rebuttal to what had been asked, only she was left to ponder on it.

 

* * *

 

 

The village, as they realized, did not lay on an even foundation. Instead, it was founded on the middle of a vast expanse of hills teeming with life and vibrancy. It was the mistake of _thinking_ it was situated on grassland that had caused the Avatar and her companions to arrive much later than they had anticipated.

 

_Shu Jing_.

 

That was the name of the village. And despite the modesty of the village, Opal had informed them of its renown. Without preemption, the young Bei Fong told her companions about the famed swordsmith who had taken refuge in that village during the Hundred Year War.

 

Once again, however, there were glaring discrepancies between what the Historian knew (which was what the common knowledge of the matter was) and the story that Korra and Kai knew of. One of the biggest was the reason for the fame that had befallen the man known as “Piandao”.

 

In Opal’s retelling, the master swordsmith had been sought by the heroes of the Hundred Year War after obtaining a blessing from the heavens—a material not found anywhere, stronger than any alloy that no one could forge. The master bladesmith had been their final solution. Had he been a dead-end, the victory against the Fire Nation oppressors would have been out of reach.

 

As Opal’s version went, it was the sword that had been the key to the rebel’s victory—the thing that had gave Prince Zuko—the Rebel Leader--the power he needed to overcome his father.

 

When Korra had asked how one sword could have made a difference, Opal had simply told her that it was “a magic sword”. That, of course, filled the Avatar with nothing but incredulity. She could accept that there was such a thing as something as heaven-sent as the mineral that was used for the “legendary” sword—it was, after all, a common factor in both the story she was  being told and the one she knew of. But she had to draw a line somewhere, and a _deus ex  machina_ to be the crux of a mere human’s victory against such a powerful enemy as the story spoke of.

 

Of course, she had to keep that notion to herself. Especially when they had entered the village itself. She did not want to risk offending any more humans that would think it a good idea to go after them in retaliation. The silence that she provided, as well as the meaningful looks that were shared between her and Kai, nevertheless told Opal that—once again—their recorded history was different. She made a mental note to ask either of the two about it once they were somewhere private.

 

“Is there a point to being in this village?” Kai asked once they were settled in the less opulent of the two village inns, renting a sizable room to house all of them—Naga (who had caused quite a number of heads to turn at her presence), included. He glanced over at Korra who had taken the bed farthest away from the group and closer to the lone window of the room. “Apart from recuperating?”

 

“Fixing the airship, perhaps?” Opal looked at Asami for confirmation. “If that is possible?”

 

“It is,” Asami didn’t look at them as she spoke, busying herself, instead, at fixing her pack if only to have something to do. “The airship wasn’t damaged that badly. Its real concern is the aviation fuel, which I doubt would be available here.”

 

“Are the materials needed commonplace, though?” Kai asked yet another question, a finger tapping his chin in thought. “Would it not arise suspicion if a bunch of kids suddenly begin purchasing these items?” He looked pointedly at Opal and Asami who were both supporting an amused smirk. “ _Not_ that I think myself a child. But, well, I am certain they would question why someone as young as us are looking for these items.”

 

“Perhaps,” the Prodigy shrugged. “But with how much we’re already sticking out, I don’t think it would matter much in the long run.”

 

* * *

 

 

He sighed. Meetings such as these were one of the things he wished he didn’t have to do but was something responsibility called for. He still had quite a few people that he had allowed audience with him, especially when he was on his annual tour, but his current company was proving to be a handful—but then again it, was something he _should_ have known.

 

The old man wanted to keep his boredom at bay. He had been humoring the young man for a long while now, and as animatedly as he is being regaled with tales of his guest’s “silver screen” exploits and as fascinated as he was in the first hour of him giving behind the scenes glimpses of the inner working of the _mover_ world, it was not something he wanted to discuss for overtly long periods of time.

 

The young man was still speaking of the misadventures he had about filming his series of movers about…Nutcrack? Knock-Knock?—he couldn’t even remember what it was called—when one of his attendants came and handed him a small, rolled-up parchment bearing his family’s crest.

 

Wrinkled brows furrowed as the host wondered what the letter contained. He looked over at his visitor, who didn’t seem to have noticed if anything in his demeanor has changed. And as much as the old host wanted to open the letter and read its contents, he willed himself to be patient. Surely, the famed actor’s stories wouldn’t last much longer than they already had?

 

It was only when it was well beyond the night, several hours later, when the old man found himself regretting the decision not to have cut the audience short.

 

* * *

 

 

She listened as intently as she could with her eyes closed. She had been feigning sleep for half an hour now, waiting for her other companions to fall into slumber. She needed to leave, needed some time and space for herself—something that was not allotted to her in their airship—and she knew it was impossible to do while the others will still awake.

 

Korra understood that there were better ways to obtain that which she sought, other than what she had planned: which was to sneak out of their room with nary a word to the others of where she was going (something she still hadn’t decided on) and for how long she would be gone. But there was still an inner turmoil within her that kept her from doing what the others would have thought was a sensible thing.

 

When the last vestige of wakefulness finally left Opal—who was the last person awake as she had been scribbling at her notepad, apart from the Avatar at that time—Korra let patience be her guide as she waited for another five minutes before she carefully slipped out of her bed.

 

Even when the Avatar was not used to sneaking out, she didn’t have anything to worry about. Using the aid of the wind spirits and airbending, she managed to keep her steps feathery light, keeping any creaky floorboard sounds from happening. With another gentle puff of air—one she hoped were inauspicious and could be blamed as a draft from the open window—Korra launched herself out of that very same window, landing gracefully on the ground below.

 

Straightening up, the young Avatar took one last look at the window of the room she had shared with her companions, before quickly looking away and letting her feet take her wherever it may be.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved the chapter? Hated it? What are your thoughts?  
> As always, comments (constructive ones) are very much appreciated as are the kudos and the loyalty you readers have with this fan fiction.
> 
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	38. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar slips into the night in search of solace amongst the stars and meets a strange, old man. Meanwhile, the Prodigy awakens to a missing Avatar and with a heart heavy with worry, regret, and fear searches for her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, good grief!  
> It has been far too long! I apologize for not updating sooner. Things have been rather hectic. And, at the moment, I've also lost contact with my beta.
> 
> Anyways, I do hope this chapter will suffice as an apology. I will try to update soon(-ish) again.
> 
> (I will not keep you guys any longer from the actual update, so read on! :))

Avatar Korra’s earlier assessment regarding the similarities between her Nia Bayou and Shu Jing proved to be wrong. The picturesque, cliff-side village’s beauty and tranquility wasn’t at par with the hidden village. True, Shu Jing had its own stunning sights and relaxing ambiance, but there was simply something about Nia Bayou that made Korra prefer it than the other. Perhaps, it was nothing but her being biased.

 

If there was one thing that was truly reminiscent of the place she had left behind and intended not to return to until her task was finished, it was the stars that shone brightly in the late night sky.

 

She smiled, pulling the cloak she was wearing closer to her body, as she searched for the perfect spot to stargaze. Her eyes landed shortly on the tallest and grandest-looking building in the village. It was a castle of sorts, situated atop the highest of Shu Jing’s cliffs. From afar, the architecture looked painted in washed-off white colors of varying degrees, age-old and crumbling in some places but still relatively intact.

 

Korra wasn’t certain of the castle’s relevance to the village, and she found herself not caring at the moment, her only thoughts were on gazing at those beautiful pinpricks of light that dotted the sky as closely as she could and in as much peace and quiet as was possible. It was, she had come to believe in the days succeeding the fray at the airship, one of the things that could calm the frantic and erratic thoughts and doubts that had been creeping at her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

He rubbed the side of his head, a mild throbbing already making itself known. He was old. Far too old for whatever the letter he had just read meant. But, family was family. It was one of the things he had thought never to find importance in. Oh, how wrong was he! It was that very same familial bond that he had found himself putting much effort in taking precedence above all else. Granted, apart from his deceased uncle, his daughter and her family, he considered no one related by blood to be a member of it. The people whom he had come to know as his family—as dysfunctional as they had been—were those he had been privy to call his comrades and very close friends in those years of hard strife.

 

The thought of those people sent a pang of nostalgia in him. All of them were still very much accounted for—for that he was glad—but one in particular had been lost. He had been gone for a very long time…

 

Still, time—for _them_ , at least—was such a trivial thing. It has been for a while now, despite how much he and those that remained of his “family” had aged. Though they were no longer bound by the laws of time that other mortals were, they knew what they had of it was limited still. They remained only because of one, particular thing.

 

They were _waiting._

 

It was something they had been tasked with; something they had freely agreed to do.

 

They didn’t realize the wait would be a long one. When they had all agreed to it, they had believed they need only be patient for a few months, or years—at most. They were old now, graying, though they still had strength in those weary bones of theirs.

 

But the thing with longevity of life was—and this was something he often found himself musing—it was not all it was cracked up to be. If anything, someone who had lived long was prone to witness more: pain, heartbreak, joy, wonder, all the human emotions. As wondrous and full of life as that may be, there comes a point in an old man’s life that he grows weary of it. Especially when it becomes apparent that one’s time—his era—has long gone and it was up to a new, _younger_ generation to take his place. It was one of the reasons why, despite still having a good judgement, strong mental faculties, and health, he had opted to give way to his daughter.

 

It was not a decision he regretted.

 

If there was one thing he _did_ regret, it was the way his grandson had turned out. So very much like him. So devoted to duty that he would even willingly throw himself into danger. Though one might argue he had turned out more to be like his namesake than his grandfather.

 

“Should I be surprise to see you still awake, my old friend?” There was a hint of amusement in the way the words that had snapped the old man from his reverie were uttered. He quickly looked over at the steps that led to the pagoda he was in, and noted the familiar form of one of his oldest friends—a member of his “family”.

 

The old man waved the rolled out parchment that was in-between his fingers as he turned back to look at the garden that surrounded the pagoda. “I was just reading the letter my attendant brought me…and thinking.”

 

The new arrival stroked his medium-length, graying beard as he joined his friend. Cobalt eyes glanced at the parchment with an inquisitive look.

 

“Stumbling on you deep in thought is not a rare occurrence,” he chuckled. “And there are few things now that can leave you looking as pensive as you had been, so I am guessing whatever that contains has something to do with either your daughter or your grandson.”

 

“How very astute of you.” Amber eyes darted with mirth as the old man decided to rib his companion. “I can see now how you managed to obtain the title ‘Elder Chieftain’. Though I suppose it could be viewed the other way around: that your astuteness came about from filling in those shoes.”

 

“And I can see you have improved with your sense of humor,” the Elder Chieftain rolled his eyes.

 

The old man grinned. Though it did not last long as he soon heaved a sigh. “It is from my daughter, yes. Though it spoke of my grandson than of any troubles the nation might have at the moment.”

 

“Ah…” Understanding dawned on the chieftain. “So what had the chivalrous lad got himself into this time?”

 

“Something peculiar, I suppose. My daughter didn’t go into details but it seemed as though he ran across a young woman thought to have been kidnapped. His recollection was foggy at best, but from what his mother had said, it seemed Iroh was bested by a woman. He is taking it rather hard.”

 

The amber-eyed old man didn’t think for a moment that his friend would be sympathetic to his grandson’s plight. He had known the Elder Chieftain for such a long time that he could already discern what he was to say and his reaction even before he had shared what the missive contained.

 

True to form, the Elder Chieftain let out a booming laughter as he said, “Haven’t we all? My sister alone had managed to wipe the floor with us on several occasions in the past. And my wife…let me _not_ get started on that! Tell Iroh there’s a first time for everything, and what he has experienced will certainly not be the last!”

 

“I believe that is not something I am willing to tell my grandson when the wounds are still fresh.” He shook his head. “Tell me, though. What is the Elder Chieftain of the Water Tribes and of a supposed-mythical village doing so far from home?”

 

Again, the joviality was quickly replaced by an air of seriousness. Despite the question that was asked, both men knew why they were with each other’s company. Prior to their meeting, the Elder had already sent word of what had occurred in Nia Bayou—of the missing Avatar and of Unalaq’s unexpected discovery—to those who were into that secret, who knew of how grave it was.

 

The question, if anything, was asked out of formality.

 

“They haven’t found her still?”

 

“No.” The Elder replied. “There were sightings, but they come as quickly as they are gone. The White Lotus have been stretched out as far and wide as we can muster them to be, but still…wherever Lady Korra had gone, it is anyone’s guess.”

 

The old man hummed in thought, before he said, “Wherever she may be, we know that should this be the time we have told of, she and I will cross paths soon. The Temple of the Elemental Core of Fire would be her first destination, after all.”

 

The Nia Bayou Elder nodded. “Yes, the one that is under your care. I am worried, however…Our Lady Avatar, she is not what you would expect her to be.”

 

“My expectations are rather high. I have _him_ in my thoughts to measure her up against.” There was a small smile—a sad one—on the face that was marred by a gruesome burn on his right eye, a scar he had obtained from so long ago in what felt like a different life.

 

The Elder patted him at the back, a grin once again on his features. “Well, I won’t say anything more. I am rather looking forward to hearing how your future meeting with Avatar Korra would go. Don’t be surprise if she ends up quite a handful.”

 

They talked a while after that, of anything and everything they could, as old friends who had not seen each other in a long time would. When they had satiated themselves with stories and recollections of past adventures, the two old warriors bid themselves goodbye, promising to meet each other again when the right time comes.

 

* * *

 

 

The Avatar sat on the railings of one of the many balconies in the castle, her neck craned as she looked at the various constellations that doted the night sky. She knew not what they were called, apart from those Asami and Opal had told her about, but it did not dampen her stargazing experience one bit. But then, after having thought of the human with long, wavy, raven-hair, her mood soured and she glowered before quickly berating herself for it.

 

She was supposed to _not_ be thinking of Asami Sato. Thinking of her made the Avatar frustrated, angry, and so full of other emotions that the reincarnation of the Lord of the Spirits should _not_ even be able to feel—should _not_ be affected with. And Korra told herself she wasn’t.

 

That was the _biggest_ lie Avatar Korra had ever told herself for as long as she could remember existing.

 

Because if there was one thing Korra knew she was feeling towards that particular human, it was an emotion she would _not_ want to acknowledge. An emotion that—once she had recognized—would be akin to accepting a weakness. And the Avatar had _no_ weakness. She was infallible.

 

And no matter how many times Korra had found herself being reminded that she was still far from how omnipotent Raava was despite being the reincarnation of that deity, she was not yet ready to admit that she had _this_ particular weakness. It was such a very human _flaw_.

 

She was not part of humanity. She was above them. She was _the Avatar_.

 

What once was a mantra that had made her feel better now proved ineffective and only served to diminish her temperament even further. And for someone who had lived her whole life the way Korra had, knowing so little about humanity and the world around her, the young Avatar was confused. She didn’t understand why she was feeling the way she did. All she knew was the root of it all: Asami Sato.

 

Ever since Asami’s treachery, Korra had wondered about a lot of things. One of which was the reason behind the Prodigy’s action, the next being the view Asami had of her.

 

 _What did Asami Sato see when she looked at me that night?_ Korra felt that had something to do with what pushed the porcelain-skinned girl to harm her.

 

It was what she was pondering on when she heard a noise behind her. Quickly, Korra pushed herself from the banister and onto her feet, ready to defend herself when the need arose. Not wanting to reveal what she could do, however, the Avatar decided against showing off her bending skills and instead decided to do what she believed a human would.

 

“Who’s there?” she asked, directing her question to whatever lay beyond the darkness of the room behind her from whence the sound came from. She squinted as she saw another movement. “Show yourself.”

 

A heartbeat of silence followed, before she noticed another movement and a strange whooshing sound before the darkness dissipated, if only a little, as an old man supporting a long, white beard and hair equally as long tied in a top-knot, holding a lit candle.

 

Korra and the old man looked at each other in surprise. Neither thought there would be any living soul around apart from their own person. When that surprise had lessened, the Avatar took the time put stock of the old man.

 

He wore a red robe of sorts with black trimmings, which, from the looks of it was made of some shiny and smooth material Korra could only guess those living in affluence could afford. It had designs on it that the Avatar did not really understood the importance of, though she guessed it was of an image of a dragon. The robe had a circular collar and round buttons adorning the right side from the collar downwards. A sash, crimson in color, acted as the belt that tied the outfit together.

 

But more noticeable than the way the old man was dressed, was the burnt scar that adorned his wrinkly face, making his right eye appear to be smaller than his left. It was so conspicuous that Korra found her eyes drawn to it…which she would have thought was rude but still found unable to keep herself from doing.

 

She noticed, however, that the old man was looking at her as well with those amber eyes that looked much wiser than any human she had met thus far (though Korra supposed she attributed such a thing to him being the oldest-looking human she had met).

 

At that point, Korra was ready to bolt. She was certain that the moment the old man got his wits about him, he would call for the guards—or whosoever were keeping vigil within the village walls at such a time. And though she knew she could take them on—she was even contemplating as using them to alleviate some of her frustrations—she had to temper those thoughts down. She didn’t want to run like a criminal away from another village, not when they had yet to repair the airship and replenish their supplies.

 

The old man regained his composure, snapping shut the mouth that hung open upon seeing her. Korra mimicked his actions, her own lips forming a thin, straight line as her mind turned a mile a minute in search of plausible explanations to the questions she knew were coming.

 

* * *

 

 

The Prodigy groaned, her forearm over her eyes as though that would help return her to the land of dreams. Asami didn’t know what woke her up. She had thought that, after the grueling trek to get to Shu Jing, she would sleep through the entire night without any problems and undisturbed despite being a light sleeper.

 

The young Sato heiress counted silently in her head, trying to get back to sleep. It would have worked—or so she thought—had it not been for the snores that were coming from Kai. They were much too loud.

 

 _Strange,_ Asami’s face scrunched up.  Her ears picking the tiniest of movements along with the irritating noise coming from Kai. _Something’s wrong…something’s_ missing.

 

Her body protested as she pushed herself up. It took a while before her eyes got used to the darkness, enabling her to see the silhouettes and shadows that encompassed the room, only slightly punctuated by the muted light coming from the window.

 

Slowly she looked around, taking stock of Opal’s—who had fallen asleep on her stomach again, her writing utensils splayed before her—sleeping figure. Asami shook her head. Much as she would rather remain in bed longer, she knew she had to at least try to put away Opal’s notebooks and parchments, lest she be at the receiving end of her friend’s moaning about them being all crumpled when she woke up. With a sigh, Asami stood and did just that: put away Opal’s things. Yet, even after that, there was a nagging feeling that kept sleep at bay.

 

She looked around their modest room once more and as she looked over at the window. There really was nothing worth taking notice of about the window, but it inexplicably drew Asami in. She stared at it, she did not know for how long, until Kai let out one of his loudest snore yet which broke whatever spell had befallen her.

 

The Prodigy shook her head once more.

 

 _Strange,_ she thought as she turned around. As she did so, her eyes fell on the bed closest to the window. She blinked. Her mind once again telling her that something was off.

 

A second passed, and then another, before it all finally clicked. Her eyes widen in panic, mouth hung low.

 

“Oh no,” she muttered before scrambling towards the window.

 

She scanned the streets below, lit only by the gas lamps that dotted it. She could find neither hide nor hair of the Avatar, not that she thought she would especially after noting how cold the bed covers were already.

 

Asami bit her lip. She did not know what to do. To say that she wasn’t worried about Korra leaving would have been a lie. She was. Extremely so. Her mind, after all, quickly jumped to the possibility that Korra left them because of her. Because of what she had done.

 

And, for yet another time, Asami let her fear and her worry propel her into action. After quickly scribbling a note for Kai and Opal—whom she thought better than to wake up and consume time to explain what had happened (something she, herself, did not fully know)—the young, aspiring engineer left the safety of their room to search for the missing Avatar.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m…sorry,” the Avatar did her best not to sound like she usually does. “I didn’t think anyone would be living here still.”

 

The old man shook his head and cleared his throat. He moved into the room where the balcony Korra had occupied was connected to, placing the candle atop a wooden table she didn’t notice was even there.

 

“Well, no one has lived here for decades,” he said. “I share your surprise, young lady.”

 

 

The old man gave her a smile—a reassuring one. It was meant to relax her, Korra assumed; to ease the worries the old man thought she possessed (and possessed them she did!).

 

That was further driven when he chucked, and said, “Piandao’s Castle has long been abandoned, turned into a historical site that can only be viewed and appreciated from afar. It is such a pity that it is now rarely visited. Though, I suppose, that goes within our favor.”

 

“Does that mean you are not the Lord of this castle?” It was only after asking that question that Korra realized how suspicious it was. She berated herself for not listening thoroughly to Opal’s lecture about the village as she wondered if the Earth Kingdom native had said anything about that particular subject.

 

The old man laughed outright then. A booming laughter that the Avatar didn’t think he was capable of, and it was only made louder by the acoustics of the room.

 

“No, no.” he said, eyes dancing with mirth and fond remembrance. “The Lord of this castle has long passed, and the heir whom he had given it has been called to a much higher calling. I am as much a trespasser here as you are. So, if you are willing to keep our meeting here a secret, I would very much appreciate it.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about on that regard, old man.” Korra crossed her arms, a grin edging up on her face at the thought of being in cahoots with him. Much as she was on edge, there was something about this old man that was slowly making her feel at ease. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that they were both conspirators and rule-breakers.

 

“Ohoho, ‘old man’, eh?” Amber eyes twinkled as the old man walked to stand beside the young Avatar. He too was supporting a grin that made him look younger than he was as he stared at the village that lay below and the hills that make up its backdrop. “It is rare that someone would call me that to my face.”

 

That comment piqued Korra’s interest. She wondered why that would be the case. It wasn’t as if her current companion’s age was a mystery. He was _old_.

 

“So, tell me,” the old man broke her musings when silence became too much. He didn’t hide how curious he was to seeing a young woman such as herself atop the tallest tower of the castle. “What is a young woman like you doing alone way up here?”

 

Avatar Korra eyed him suspiciously. She shifted from one foot to the other, the cloak she was wearing fluttering a bit to reveal the clothes that lay underneath. It was only for a flash of a moment, but the old man noticed the foreign clothes she bore and the surprise—albeit a momentary one—from it was not something he was able to hide. It was, however, something that made Korra want to rethink her assumptions of him.

 

 _He’s old, but he certainly doesn’t have poor eyesight_. Korra thought to herself as she feigned ignorance at the new way the old man was looking at her, choosing instead to look at the sky above. It wasn’t as if there was anything wrong with what she wore. Certainly, she was no longer wearing anything resembling her hidden village’s tradition. If anything she was wearing nothing that would indicate she was someone of importance—just a pale brown set of _Sherwani_ —something she and the others had agreed were amongst the most inconspicuous of clothing.

 

“I was…enjoying the stars,” the Avatar allowed that much information about her being there to be known.

 

“For someone who says that they are, you certainly don’t look like you are finding delight in it.” The old man was quick to say.

 

Korra gave him a challenging look then, raising an eyebrow. “Oh? What makes you say that?”

 

“Your eyes.” The old man gestured towards the Avatar’s cobalt blue eyes. “They tell more than you think they do, especially to someone who had lived long such as I. They are troubled eyes.”

 

Korra kept quiet, though she had went rigid upon hearing the old man speak.

 

The old man didn’t seem to care if Korra said anything to affirm his observation. He simply went on to speak, “I suppose, that is why you decided to find solace in the company of the stars. Perhaps you hope to use the time for some introspection?”

 

“I am not going to confirm or deny what you’ve said, old man.” Korra was forced to say when he looked expectantly at her. “I am not one of those people who would gossip about their problems to some random stranger who just happens to find them and think them brooding.”

 

He laughed once again and Korra wondered if the old man was just a person who found laughter easily. “I suppose not. But take it from someone who has lived a long and full life, do not let things bottle up inside you. It’s all well and good to be strong and show that strength, but strength comes in many different forms. Opening up to others is a sign of strength as well.”

 

“I wonder…” the Avatar muttered just loud enough for her companion to hear. And though she didn’t mean to share what she did, Korra ended up adding, “How useful is that when disbelief and distrust is all people can give you? What’s the point when the person you thought would trust you, turns out was just another who does not?”

 

“Well, that is a tough one, young lady.” The old man combed through his long beard as he spoke. “But, from my experience, you either give up on that or keep trying. That all depends on you, so long as you remain true to who you are and what you believe in. Honesty is the key when it comes to matters such as ‘trust’.”

 

* * *

 

 

Asami Sato does not panic. At least, not when it came to people. The only times she truly panicked to the point where she wasn’t thinking clearly and her mind lost focus was when her mother had died. Well, that and what happened with Korra a few days ago. Of course, she wasn’t going to admit that right away. She thought herself a part of the scientific community, and people who dream to become an accomplished engineer should always have a level head.

 

Or so she tells herself.

 

But that point was lost at that moment, however, when Asami—despite asking the few people who were still up and about at such late hour—turned up any pertinent information as to the Avatar’s whereabouts. But none said anything useful. Well, there was that one woman who _believed_ she saw the person Asami was looking for, and Asami believed her up until said woman led her to a suspicious-looking alley where she attempted to rob her of what meager belongings Asami had with her at the time.

 

Asami was the only one who left that alley after that while the other woman she left unconscious (with a possible concussion) on the filthy, backstreet floor. It was the first time in a while that Asami didn’t feel bad about what she did.

 

She was so deep in thoughts fueled by worry and the multiple ‘what-if’ scenarios of Korra disappearing on them that she stopped taking notice of where she was going. She didn’t think she would bump into anyone as she walked, the streets were far less crowded after all. But bump into someone she did.

 

She lost her balance upon their collision and ended up on the cobblestone ground. Whomever she had bumped into had more mass than her, keeping them from toppling over as she did.

 

“Oh my gosh!” A hand extended towards her, followed by an apology. “I’m _so_ sorry. I was reading and I wasn’t looking at where I was going. Please don’t make a scene about this.”

 

“Why would I?” Asami replied, taking the hand that was offered as she eyed herself for any injuries. “I wasn’t looking at where I was going as well.”

 

“Oh that’s great! I’m relieved. The last time that happened I had to face a whirlwind of complaints filed one after the other, people suing and such. I think people have this idea stuck in their heads that I’m an easy ticket to getting a couple of yuans or something…” There was a chuckle that followed after those words. It was such a familiar sound for the young Sato Heiress that her eyes quickly shot up to look, for the first time, at the person she had smacked with.

 

It had been such a _long_ time, and although he had matured well enough, there standing before him was an old friend.

 

Dark hair neatly combed and styled with a curled piece of loose hair at the middle and sticking out at the back. He still looked somewhat chunky, but there was no mistaking that the baby fat he had was turning into hard, chiseled muscles. Pale-green eyes, big and wide stared at her questioningly when she continued to gape at him, albeit there was a look that he already has an idea why she was giving him such careful observation.

 

“I know what you’re going to say…” the young man standing before her said, raising a hand and smiling smugly. “And before you say anything—”

 

Whatever he was about to say was cut short when Asami suddenly launched herself at him, gripping him in a fierce hug whilst she buried her face at the crook of his neck. To say that it surprised the young man would be an understatement.

 

He froze at her touch, only muttering an inarticulate, “Uh…”

 

Asami didn’t care about how she had managed to make the young man uncomfortable and speechless at the same time. She was glad to see him again after so long. And it wasn’t until she spoke again that the green-eyed youth understood why…

 

“I've missed you!” Asami had said. “It’s me, Asami Sato. You remember me, right? It’s been so long since we last saw each other, Bolin!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so a little bit of background on stuff that people may not know:
> 
> A _Sherwani_ is a long coat-like garment worn in the Indian subcontinent, very similar to a British frock coat or a Polish żupan. It was traditionally associated with the aristocracy of the Indian subcontinent. Although, the one Korra and the gang are wearing at the moment is anything but lavish and worthy of note as something an aristocrat. What they are wearing are bland versions of this.
> 
> So, you guys might be wondering when the next update will be. Again, I will try to upload it by early next week...although that depends on whether I will get a hold of my Beta. If not, then I will try to beta the chapter on my own (though I am a bit biased when it comes to my work and may not be able to do a great job at that). And if that still doesn't work, I'll look for a new one and fervently pray that I will find one.
> 
> Anyways, I will leave it at that for now.  
> Again, thank you for the support this story has gathered and I hope you guys won't give up on reading it (despite how erratic my updates have become).
> 
> Until the next chapter, dream on; Fly on!


	39. Asami's Childhood Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Two sets of reunions. One brings introspection. The other brings news of a storm brewing in the horizon..._

* * *

 

A great, big, bear hug.  Asami should have known that to be Bolin’s choice of action once realization dawned upon him that she was who she said she was.

 

That action was soon followed by a less-than-manly squeal of “Asami!” that was enough to turn the heads of the few people who were still up and about.

 

The Prodigy, of course, welcomed her childhood friend’s warmth. His joy was much-needed to chase away the gloominess Asami’s search for the Avatar had caused, as well as the still lingering sense of regret.

 

The young man, with his hands still on Asami’s shoulder, gently pushed her just enough to keep her at arm’s length and looked her over.  His eyes danced with mirth and child-like wonder. His lips curved into a wide, toothy grin that sent Asami back to their days as children.

 

“Look. At. You.” Each word was stressed, punctuated and exclaimed as such.  “The last time we saw each other, I was much taller than you. Now, it’s the other way around!”

 

Asami laughed, a smile appearing on her own lips. “The last time we saw each other, we were snot-nosed kids.”

 

“Ah-ah-ah,” he wiggled his forefinger. “ _I_ was a snot-nosed kid. You, on the other hand, were a prim and proper princess.”

 

“I doubt my father would describe me as such considering all the trouble we got ourselves into and all the sneaking around we did.” The Prodigy countered, remembering the number of times she had come home with clothes unkempt and muddled, hair bedraggled with leaves sticking out, from all the make-believe adventures and misadventures she and Bolin got themselves into.

 

Bolin looked just about ready to argue—and he seemed pretty confident about it as well—when the young man suddenly went rigid. For a moment Asami wondered what had gotten into him, until she too took notice of the increasing numbers of bystanders that had come to see what was going on. She was certain that he was berating himself (as she was) for being too loud, forgetting for a moment where they were and the possibility of those who wanted to bring her back lurking in the shadows.

 

“Bolin—” Asami was about to say goodbye to the young man; to cut their reunion short. But Bolin had other plans.

 

Cutting whatever she was to say off, he took her by the hand and dragged her into a run. He offered no explanation, even when Asami asked what he was doing.

 

“I would like to catch up with you some more, Asami,” Bolin replied. “But we can’t stay out in the open. Well, maybe _you_ could. But _I_ can’t.”

 

Hearing Bolin say that, made Asami’s head conjure all sorts of things. Memories from the past resurfaced: a young Bolin pickpocketing random strangers and stealing wares being sold at stalls; a young Bolin sneaking into her room, bruised when he fought to keep the authorities from catching him; a day that passed, turning to weeks and then months, when Bolin did not come sneaking into her family’s compound with a promise of stories waiting to be told and adventure to be had.

 

Before she knew what she was doing, she had stopped running and had taken back the hand that Bolin was dragging her along with. This, in turn, caused the young man to stop dead in his tracks as well and for him to turn around and look at her with an expression filled with confusion.

 

“Whoa, Asami, what gives?” Bolin asked.  He paused when he noted the expression _she_ was wearing.  “Wait, I didn’t hurt you with how I dragged you along, did I?” Bolin quickly jumped into such an assumption in less than a heartbeat. But his hyper-active mind was not done yet, as Asami came to realize when he did not give her time to respond.

 

“Or, wait—!” He gasped, eyes widening to saucers. Such a reaction caused the young Prodigy to step back as well, before Bolin launched into a volley of words. “—did I do it again? Did I forgot a custom—a rule—or something like that? Am I allowed to touch your hand, even? Your father is going to have my head for this, isn’t he? B-But, he can’t! I still have a lot of things to live for! What about the fans!?”

 

It was comical. And though she didn’t intend to—considering the predicament she perceived them to be in—Asami couldn’t help but burst into a fit of giggles.

 

“What are you going on about?” she asked when she could.

 

“What am _I_ going on about? _You’re_ the one I should be asking that question to,” he paused, as though remembering something, before adding, “And I _did_! You were giving me that horrified look, like I’ve done something terrible…like kick a puppy…”

 

At that, Asami sobered. She crossed her arms and muttered, “Who’s to say you didn’t?”

 

It wasn’t really a question Bolin was meant to answer. It wasn’t even something Asami thought the young man could hear. But hear it, he did.

 

“What?!” Bolin looked appalled, as someone who had been thought ill of would. “I don’t…I don’t understand. Why would you think that about me?”

 

Asami looked away, arms crossed. “You drag me off running, and hearing you say sound so paranoid of people seeing you reminded me of all the bad stuff you got yourself into when we were children.”

 

“…And you think it’s because I am running away from authorities?” Bolin did not look nor sound as offended and surprised as Asami thought he would.  There was a brief pause, before Bolin’s face morphed into an expression of incredulity. “Are you serious? You sound like you don’t know…”

 

Whatever he was about to say, Bolin changed his mind with a shake of his head and a sigh.

 

“Well,” he said. “I suppose there’s nothing I can say that would put your mind at ease. Knowing you, if I tell you not to worry, you’ll just worry even _more_.” He grinned at that, ignoring the look the Prodigy was giving him, before adding. “The best way to tell you is to _show_ you.”

 

And with that, the young man grabbed hold of Asami’s wrist again and dragged her along for a jog to the other side of town…

 

* * *

 

 

Mako struggled with his binds.

 

With no one else on the airship, the Mercenary took it as the opportune time to make a break for it. If only he could free himself…

 

He had been at it for a while now, and hadn’t yet managed to even loosen his chains one bit. It was frustrating. And though he channeled that frustration into trying to break free—and even with the Avatar being far away—it proved more than a challenge, so much so that he wondered about the futility of it all.

 

That wasn’t all he had thought about while in captivity for the past—how many has it been?—days. It was already hard to tell how long he had been stuck, bound to that metallic chair, and held captive. But, more interesting than counting the days since he had been held against his will was the strange behavior Asami Sato and Opal Bei Fong had exhibited during the times they had graced him with their presence. Albeit Asami was less frequent than the young Bei Fong who seemed to have been given the chore of checking up on him and dropping off his food.

 

The thought of food made his stomach rumble and growl. It had been _ages_ since he last ate. And though he was truly and absolutely famished, putting faith that Opal would come and give him food was not something he would hold his breath for.

 

He sighed. Thinking about food was not doing him any good. And so, instead of dwelling on it, he decided to think of something else as he worked to grant himself the freedom he so very much desired.

 

Again, his mind wandered to the Bei Fong girl who looked far more troubled than she had when all this stuff about the Avatar had started. Although, when he did try to strike a conversation with her, that expression would morph. Gone would be the worried Opal and in her place would be a furious one.

 

Mako didn’t need anyone to explain to him why she had turned hostile. He _knew_ why. The Sato Heiress. He was certain she hid nothing from Opal and had told her what he, himself, had admitted. That he had come to take her back to her father whether she wanted to or not; that he would be willing to do anything to ensure that he got his job done.

 

Still, he doubted _that_ was the reason behind the peculiarity he sensed from those who had been on-board with him.

 

He sighed. He would not have been wondering about such a thing if it had not been a part of his job. He was tasked to report changes within the Avatar and her group to his new employer. It was, he had found out the hard way, more trouble than it was worth.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt tired.

 

_Remember why you’re doing this._ Mako found he had to constantly tell himself that nowadays. _Remember who it is for._

 

The Mercenary was dragged out of his reverie, however, when he heard a laughter echoing in his room. Eyes snapping open, Mako scanned the room…or as much of the room as he could while bound to the chair. He saw no one.

 

For a moment, he thought he had just imagined it. That his mind had decided now would be the best time to play tricks on him. He was hungry, after all, and hungry people tend to hallucinate.

 

But then, he noticed something peculiar. And frightening.

 

There, near the south-western corner of the room, behind him, a pool of shadows were congealing. Morphing and twisting, as though the very color on that part of the room was being sucked, it elongated until it reached the ceiling. And then there was a sound, a pinging of sorts, before a strange-looking creature, large and imposing, with a kite-like shape and crimson-colored markings appeared.

 

Its eyes—or what Mako assumed were its eyes—looked at him. The Mercenary found himself being frozen by fear. He found it hard to breathe, even as he gasped.

 

And then, just as quickly as that being appeared, did it disappear. In a blink of an eye, the strange-looking creature was gone, and so too was the darkness that had emerged beforehand. In their place, however, was the hooded woman.

 

She said nothing, merely looked at him. What expression she might be sporting, Mako did not know. He couldn’t see, and he doubted she would let him catch a glimpse of her face even.

 

“Well, this is a surprise,” Mako spoke, sounding much more confident than he felt. He didn’t like the silence she brought into the room. It was stifling and (dare he say it) nerve-wracking. “I didn’t think you’d come visit. I was certain visiting hours were over.”

 

“What are you doing?” the hooded woman asked, her voice cold, harsh, and the least bit curious—even with how distorted she made the sound out to be.

 

He decided, the best way to deal with her right now would be to look at anything but her. There was just something about that woman that was disquieting…and that was saying something, considering how Mako would like to believe that _nothing_ unsettled him.

 

“Oh, just hanging about,” he tried for sarcasm. He felt, the moment those words escaped his lips, however, that it was not a good idea to try the hooded woman. “What does it look like? And I doubt you actually _need_ me to answer that. We both know that you knew what happened and what has gotten me into this mess: The Avatar.”

 

“You were bested by her.”

 

Mako had to try not to roll his eyes at the statement.

 

“Unlike you, we ordinary humans are completely at her mercy…even when you say that she is at her weakest right now.” He paused, cocked his head to the side and ask, “So, did you come here just to gloat? Or did you actually come to help me?”

 

The hooded woman said nothing, but a flick of her finger had the binds restraining Mako evaporate into nothingness.

 

Mako groaned as he pushed himself off the chair, glad that he was finally able to walk around again. He rubbed the soreness off of his wrists, then looked at the hooded woman who had not moved at all from where she had appeared.

 

“Thanks,” he said and he truly meant it. “So, what does my employer want with me that she would go so far as to come to me directly? I’m sure you didn’t just come here simply to help me.”

 

She didn’t answer immediately. There was a couple of heartbeats of silence, as though she was gauging something, before she actually replied.

 

“Republic City. It will begin soon. Amon will need you by his side.” It was as cryptic an answer as any, but Mako had an inkling of what it was she spoke of.

 

“And what about the Avatar and the Sato Heiress? I thought you wanted me to keep an eye on the Avatar and drag Asami Sato back to her father?”

 

“Were there any changes?” came the hooded woman’s question.

 

Mako shrugged. “There might be. Though I doubt it’s the kind of thing you would be interested in. Not that I am even certain what was going on during those days I was being held captive.” He paused, there was confusion written all over his face when he added, “I thought you would know more than I did, actually. You seem to know more than anyone else.”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew,” she replied. Her head moved, looking to the left and beyond the wall that stood there, to somewhere Mako could not really see. “The Fire Nation is much too protected for me to see anything beyond the veil. The Fire Lord has done well in keeping things hidden from me here.”

 

Whatever those words meant, Mako did not know, and frankly, he would much rather steer clear of things that did not have anything to do with him. All that mattered was the job he was given and was being paid for, anything else was just background noise.

 

“Well, trouble seems to be brewing within _their_ group. What that trouble is, I really have no idea. Being a prisoner doesn’t give you much a privilege of knowing those kinds of things.” Again Mako shrugged, his tone dismissive.

 

The hooded woman hummed. “Nevertheless, you can come back to them some other time.  Appealing though it may be to have Asami Sato with us when we return, we cannot waste much time right now.” She turned back to Mako. He could feel her gaze piercing even under the hood she wore. “Make haste.”

 

And with that she was gone with no indication she was ever there to begin with.

 

Again, Mako rubbed his wrist, then rolled his stiff shoulders. Instead of moaning at the feeling of relief it brought, the words his employer had uttered came back to him and it made him groan.

 

“She wants me to quickly head back to Republic City?” he looked around, thinking perhaps he could make use of the airship. That idea was quickly thrown out of the window when he remembered how badly damaged it was. “How am I supposed to do that?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Asami gaped at the luxurious inn that stood before her. It was far more opulent than any of the inns she had stayed in. Despite being Hiroshi Sato’s daughter, Asami was never one for extravagance. She was one who always chose the practical. The only times she had to stay somewhere that was within the territory of lavish, was when she was forced to attend one of the conferences Hiroshi was invited to. Even then, it wasn’t as grand as the one she was standing in front of now.

 

It was the most impressive architectural structure in Shu Jing—not counting the old castle. It was also the brightest lit of all, making it seem like the surrounding area was still bathed in sunlight.

 

Its walls were artistically crafted and carved by who could only be the Fire Nation’s best. The pillars that supported the exterior of the inn had golden dragons curling and snaking around them, their gaping maws breathing light instead of fire. The spaces in-between these pillars had large, potted, flowering plants.

 

The doors leading inside the inn were equally grand, lined with silver and made with dark wood, it was more than apparent that the inn’s owners did not leave a single dime unspent. Asami did not need to peek through those doors to know that the interior mirrored the inn’s exterior.

 

“W-What are we doing here?” Asami hissed.  “Why did you bring me here, Bolin?”

 

Bolin grinned. “It’s awesome isn’t it? My team made sure to go all out. They wanted to ensure I was comfortable.”

 

“Team? What team?” Again, Bolin was making no sense to her.

 

Instead of replying, Bolin merely chuckled. Confidently, he strode towards the entrance and Asami found herself equally mortified and curious. She did not know what Bolin was thinking. This was far too high-end, and even if he introduced her as Hiroshi Sato’s heir, it would do them no good.

 

Her father wanted her back by any means necessary. He had probably alerted establishments such as this to keep an eye out for her. And, even if that was not the case, how would she pay for a room if Bolin suddenly went on ahead and rented one on her behalf? Either way, it was bound to be a disaster.

 

“B-Bolin, wait!” She tried to catch up to him before he traipsed further into the inn. Much to her dismay, however, he was already climbing the red-carpeted stairway that led to the upper floors of the inn.

 

Whether the young man heard her or not, Asami was not so certain herself. And, the moment she stepped inside the inn and had every head in the open lounge and the lobby turning towards her, she did not particularly care if he did or not. She was far too embarrassed, looking so out of place and under-dressed.

 

She tried not to look at any of them; tried to hide much of her face as she could without looking suspicious…or looking like an idiot. She was equally uncertain if she managed to pull it off or made herself even more of target for unwanted conversations.

 

_Bolin, I won’t let you get away with this!_ She gritted her teeth as she rushed up the very same flight of stairs Bolin had taken.

 

She found him standing by a single door on the third floor of the lavish inn. He looked bored, brows furrowed and arms crossed, though he quickly beamed at the sight of her.

 

“There you are!” he exclaimed. He looked relieved to see her. He laughed nervously as he added, “I thought you decided to leave.”

 

“Leave? With you alone in here just about ready to cause some trouble?” Asami had to keep herself from shouting. “I would do no such thing! Now, let’s get out of here before we cause any more scenes…or before we get escorted out.”

 

Instead of feeling ashamed, Bolin only laughed. “Relax, Asami. That’s not going to happen. We’re very much welcome here. Like I’ve said, my team prepared a room for me here.” He pointed towards the lone door on that floor. “That’s my room.”

 

“How can you have a room in such an opulent place as this?” The Prodigy was incredulous. She couldn’t help but think this was Bolin’s way of pulling a prank on her.

 

The young man crossed his arms and pouted, “Really, Asami? Have you been living under a rock or something? How can you still not figure it out?”

 

“Figure what out?” Asami’s patience was running thin. This had already proved to eat too much of her time, and she has yet to find the missing Avatar.

 

Bolin turned around to open the door to the room he claimed was his and then went inside. Asami, surprised and befuddled as to why he would have a key quickly followed after him. Ready was she to fire one question after another at him, but upon entering his room, all of those questions died in her throat.

 

It wasn’t the grandeur of the room—which one could say was a Master Suite-kind—but of what was _in_ the room that left her speechless.

 

Apart from the common furniture one would find in a rented room, it was also chockful of boxes with rolled up posters of various kinds sticking out of them. There were also more than a dozen life-size standees and cardboard cutouts that littered another side of the room. Near the entrance, rows upon rows of clothes— _costumes_ , to be exact—were laid out in the open. Some of them suspended by iron hangers hung on numerous garment racks. Another part of the room had various movie paraphernalia and high-end camera equipment that Asami could only guessed cost as much as the rental for the room would be.

 

But perhaps, the strangest thing of all was that all the posters and life-size standees—even the humungous poster that was pinned on the middle of the room’s wall—were of _Bolin_. Though each featured a different looking Bolin, all of them were still undoubtedly him.

 

Glancing at Asami, Bolin could tell she was utterly shocked, which only cemented what he had concluded shortly upon meeting her: Asami Sato had absolutely no idea how much fortune had favored him.

 

“I wasn’t sure at first,” Bolin said as he ushered Asami inside and closed the door behind them. “I thought you simply were just used to the idea of meeting famous people or something. I mean, you _are_ Asami Sato. Heiress to Future Industries. I’m pretty sure you’ve met countless of them. But when you actually thought I had been up to no good? That was when all my doubts were pushed aside. You really have no idea, do you, Asami?”

 

“What is all of these?” Asami asked once she had found her voice.

 

“What else could they be? They’re things the production staff had prepared. My show really has took off over the past year, so now we’re preparing for the big screen. Hence, all of this stuff.” He laughed, scratched his cheek, slightly embarrassed that he needed to tell Asami these things. “Of course, even though I said this was my room, I’m not the only one who makes use of it. The head of the production staff and the director also share the room with me. They must still be out drinking or something. I’m not really sure where they are.”

 

The young prodigy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. “You’re telling me _you’re_ an actor now?”

 

“Yep,” his grin was broader than ever. “Surely you’ve heard of my show—” he switched into a low, bellowing voice as he declared, “— _The Adventures of Nuktuk the Brave._ ”

 

When all he got was a blank stare that morphed into an apologetic expression, Bolin sighed, frowned and then pouted once more. “H-How can you not know? It’s like the biggest thing out there in _forever_!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Asami was quick to say, “You really can’t fault me for that. I haven’t followed these things all that much, especially since I was accepted at the Universtiy.”

 

“Ah, that’s right. I’ve actually heard about you getting accepted there. I actually had to stop myself from belting out during a shoot that you were a friend of mine.” Bolin laughed. And though his words weren’t meant to make Asami feel guilty at being unable to track her friend, it had that very same effect on her.

 

Asami was guilt-ridden. Again, she apologized. And Bolin being who he was simply waved it off.

 

“No harm, no foul. I’m just surprised is all.” He smiled warmly at her. “So, now you see, I didn’t turn out to be a criminal and you have nothing to worry about at all with me.”

 

It was only then that the Prodigy laughed. “I can’t say that I won’t be even more worried about you. Don’t you have dangerous stunts or something like that? And what about overly zealous fans?”

 

“Well,” Again Bolin scratched his cheeks and looked somewhat abashed. “That’s all part of the job, I guess.” He then shook his head and focused the conversation on her, instead, by saying, “So, what is one such Asami Sato doing in a place like Shu Jing? And don’t say that your being here has something to do with your father because I will not buy that one bit. If your father was here, or anyone else from your father’s company, they would have been staying in this hotel, and so far, I have not bumped into anyone wearing your company’s logo.”

 

“How very astute of you,” Asami muttered. She hadn’t counted that Bolin would be quick to rule out what she had hoped would be sufficient explanation about her reasons for being so far away from Republic City at such a time when exams would certainly be underway. Hearing him admit that he had kept an ear to the ground when it came to her, also ruled out other stories she had come up with to mask the truth.

 

“So?” Bolin sat, unceremoniously, on the carpet then patted the space next to him to get Asami to sit down—which she did, after clearing up the voluminous amount of roughly bound papers that she supposed were scripts. “What are you doing here, Asami? And the truth, if you please.”

 

“Can I just say I’m here to sightsee?” She tried. It was the most believable thing she could come up with. Though with the way she voiced it out, she might as well not have tried.

 

“Without a bodyguard?” Bolin’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t see Mister Sato letting you go wherever without any semblance of security.”

 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Bolin. I can take care of myself.” Again, she crossed her arms and huffed. “I went to the University on my own as well, I’ll have you know.”

 

“That’s different. The Great Republic University is one of the most secured places there is in Republic City, Shu Jing on the other hand…” he let his words hang and Asami really could see his point—the very same point her father had seen and the reason why she didn’t have any of her father’s men hanging around near her while she was still studying there.

 

“Of course,” Bolin added, “That was before the infamous break-in. Who would have thought, huh? That something like that would happen at Republic City’s finest institution?”

 

“Yes, who knew?” The Prodigy spoke casually of the event she, herself, was a part of. “I suppose they were too eager to make such acclaims about their own security that they did not plan for anything that would be out of the ordinary.”

 

“Out of the ordinary, huh?” Bolin mumbled to himself. He gazed at Asami who kept looking out the window. “So, apart from the reasons you gave me—which, frankly, I have a hard time believing—what other reason is there?”

 

Asami sighed. “Why does it matter to you, Bolin? I see that we’re both glad to be reunited and are curious of what’s been going on in each other’s lives, but don’t you think that perhaps I do not wish to share my reasons with you?”

 

“Touché,” Bolin smiled, raising his hands up in surrender. He didn’t want to start a fight with Asami, and he really didn’t mean anything by it when he had asked. He just honestly thought it surprising and strange to have bumped into his childhood friend, all alone and at night. He told her that much, and added, “I won’t ask what you’re doing here in Shu Jing, but will you at least tell me why you looked as though you were so distraught when we bumped into each other?”

 

“I didn’t look troubled,” Asami bit her lip.

 

“And I’m the Legendary Fire Lord Zuko,” Bolin quipped. “Please don’t lie, Asami. All I want to do is help, because you really looked like you needed it.”

 

She scoffed, raising her own eyebrow in response. “When we bumped into each other, you had no idea who I was. Had I not told you, I’m pretty sure you would have babbled on about not causing a scene or suing you.” She sighed, getting frustrated at Bolin wasn’t going to do her any good. She reminded herself to keep her temper in-check. He was just being a good friend. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

 

“That’s okay, though it only proves my point.” His smile turned gentle. “You rarely get snippy unless you’re really upset…and I doubt that is something you’ve outgrown.”

 

“You don’t know that.” But in the end, she just gave up trying to dissuade Bolin from asking again and again. _It would be easier to let him know a little bit_ , she decided. And so, she said, “I just had a rough couple of days. I am traveling with a couple of…friends, and I ended up unintentionally hurting one of them. And that, in turn, caused a rift in our small party.”

 

Bolin didn’t say anything, and his silence urged her to continue speaking. Once the dam had broken, the words came spilling out.

 

“We didn’t know much about each other, and we only ended up traveling together because of circumstances, but I suppose you can say we’ve grown to trust each other. But then, just recently, I ended up misjudging her. And it was _bad_. I didn’t think I would actually hurt her.” She paused, wondering if she was saying too much or too little for Bolin to understand. But when she looked at him, he didn’t look confused.

 

“Why? What did you do?” Bolin finally asked, and then quickly added, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Asami wondered how she could best explain it without giving away much in details. Although she counted Bolin as a friend, she hadn’t seen him in a long time and had wondered as to what kind of person he had become. She wondered if this caring side of his was just a front to get her to open up at the behest of others, or if he genuinely did care for her. She found it hard to trust him—to trust anyone, really—after what had happened with Mako.

 

And so she tried to be as vague as she could get saying, “We were…attacked on our way here.” At Bolin’s wide eyes and the outburst that he was just about ready to let loose, she hastily added, “It wasn’t that bad, we got away unscathed…mostly. And it was thanks to her. Those people who attacked us wanted to take me away, and even though we could have gotten away with making use of diplomacy, she didn’t see it that way. She saw them as a threat, and I suppose with the way things were going they were, and she fought back. We ended up raising arms as well.” She took a breath. “In the end, we managed to win against them. And well, my friend looked as though she wasn’t through with them. I…feared for the worst, thinking that she would take their lives. And so, before she could do what it was she intended to, I made a move and attacked her from behind…”

 

Asami closed her eyes, she could still see it happening slowly, frame by frame. “In the end, even when I had harmed her, she still went through with what she had planned and it turned out she wasn’t trying to kill them. She just wanted to throw them overboard.” Opening her eyes, she looked at Bolin and added, “You should have seen the look she gave me. I don’t think I will ever forget it. It wasn’t one of anger or even hatred at what I have done. She wore a pained expression, like I’ve done something more than just the injury I’ve caused her…And now she’s gone missing, and I am afraid to think that she had left us because of what I did.”

 

“I can imagine,” Bolin admitted. “Whoever she is, she must’ve been wounded by what you did.”

 

“Well, she did end up having a scar from it,” she admitted, though she kept the part about it having all been healed for herself.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” the Mover Star shook his head. “I mean, sure you injured her—as you have said—but I’m guessing you did more to her than that. The way I gather it, she’s someone who is pretty strong if she was willing to go head-to-head against whoever attacked your group.”

 

Asami laughed drily, “You have no idea.”

 

“Well, I really don’t have any idea. I haven’t met her before, have I?” At the question, Asami shook her head. She doubted Bolin and Korra ever crossed paths. “Anyway, the way I see it you either don’t know exactly what you did and what it made her feel, or you’re just trying to forget and act like you don’t—which would be the easier of the two to accept, but the hardest to live by…and the loneliest.”

 

“I—”

 

But Bolin did not let her speak, holding a hand, he plunged right through with what he wanted to say. “You said it yourself. The root of your troubles at the moment. You said you feared her and what she might do. You were afraid that she might have left you and your group. And, I suppose, in that moment when you were being attacked and she was doing her part in ensuring everyone’s safety, fear was the most prominent emotion within you. If I had to guess further, you were more afraid of her at that time, than of the situation you were in.”

 

That gave Asami a pause. Was she more afraid of Korra then?

 

“You let fear get the better of you and then acted out on that fear instead of trusting her. And, based from my experience, doing things out of fear doesn’t always bode well…” Sage-like words continued to flow from the Mover Star’s mouth, though he said them without criticizing or condemning the Prodigy. If anything else, it was uttered with an almost pensive tone. As though a memory was resurfacing and he was drawing wisdom from that. “I think your friend might have been crushed by the fact that you didn’t trust her enough not to hurt those people. I think that was what hurt her the most. But, that’s just my take on it. I don’t know what your friend is really like or how her mind works. But if it was me, that was how I would feel.”

 

As soon as his piece was said, Bolin leaned back on the couch. He let silence dawn on them, giving Asami time to assimilate and dissect what he had said. He hoped she would find something useful from it; something that would help her. It was the least he could do now, after all, Asami had helped him quite a lot during those bygone days.

 

* * *

 

 

The old man watched as the troubled, chocolate-haired, young woman made her way out of Piandao’s Castle. There was something about her that piqued his interest. There was also something about her that made him melancholic.

 

He was curious. But his duties and responsibilities far outweighed what curiosity he had of her. He was needed back at his own castle. With what was going on with his grandson, he didn’t see it fit to prolong his stay in Shu Jing.

 

The wind blew, causing the fire burning on the candlestick he was holding to dance. He glanced towards it, his eyes focused intently on the lick of flame.

 

The old man frowned.

 

Whatever the fire had showed him, it was enough to give him pause and make him want to hasten even further back to the capital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, for everyone waiting for Bolin to make a proper appearance.  
> I know this did very little to move the plot along (considering this chapter is very much into character development), but it did clarify a couple of things (I hope) about Mako.
> 
> The next chapter will focus more on what is going on in Republic City, pushing along the whole Amon plot. Plus, will Korra and Asami make up then? We'll see.
> 
> Until next time, dream on; fly on!


	40. The Incoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Darkness creeps ever-closer to the shining beacon of the United Republic..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should've been published last Friday (September 9, 2016), but I end up forgetting about it what with all the projects I currently have on my plate (a videogame, a new book, my YouTube channel...just to name a few). I apologize for that oversight and I do hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I found interest in writing it. :)
> 
> Also, if you're curious about certain things written in this chapter, be sure to check out the post-chapter notes.

* * *

 

It was a moonless night. The air smelled of rain that threatened to pour. Clouds gathered far in the horizon. From a certain vantage point, one could make it out behind the cityscape.

 

Those who had lived long in Republic City—who had watched the city grow into what it was today—would sense the storm brewing. They could sense the _strength_ that lay behind the storm. And the superstitious of their bunch would even murmur of ill-tidings that it may bring. These sort of people hurried to make their preparations, choosing not to speak of the ominous feeling, knowing few would believe them to be more than just the ramblings of the older populace.

 

The majority of Republic City’s denizens continued on with their lives, paying no mind to the storm brewing on the horizon. Whether they actually thought little of it or were actually oblivious, one could only guess. Even with power shortages experienced commonly nowadays, nothing seemed to deter the façade that Republic City wished to keep up for the world.

 

It was a tiring act—one President Raiko had no choice but to maintain. He did not wish for the other nations to belittle the growing republic. Not after so many sacrifices had been made just to keep it alive. But he could not change the fact that Republic City—his nation’s own _capital_ —was in a state of great crisis. It wasn’t just the power shortages that were causing major concerns.

 

Over the past months, the people’s frustrations were mounting, especially those from the Burroughs and its surrounding areas. After what had happened, it was understandable. And even with the relief efforts his government were doing, it didn’t seem enough. It never did. It was because of the belief that they were doing nothing that the people living in those areas had begun to dissent. The building rebellion, the missing people, the alarming spike in crime rates, as well as the terrorist that had caused the destruction of Dragon Flatts Burroughs, made the President order his forces to spread as thinly as they could.

 

The bespectacled Head of State sighed, rubbing his temples at the thought of all he had to deal with just to keep Republic City afloat. Not for the first time he wondered, if running for the office was a good idea; had he really wanted it that badly?

 

A soft clink of a teacup, filled to the brim with—from what he could smell was Oolong Tea—made him open the eyes he had shut in thought. He was greeted by the sight of his wife smiling softly at him, obviously the person responsible for bringing him tea.

 

“Buttercup, what are you still doing up?” he asked, after admitting his gratefulness for the tea.

 

Buttercup Raiko chuckled softly before replying, “That is something _I_ should be asking _you_. Don’t you think it is time for you to get some rest?”

 

The President of the United Republic caressed the teacup, letting the warmth spread through his fingers. Again, a sigh, escaped his lips before he uttered his response.

 

“I would love to, my dear,” he said. “But there is just too much to think about. So many problems that need fixing. I have tried to sleep but the thought of being at the helm as the Republic sinks is enough to keep a man from slumber.”

 

“You exaggerate too much, Victor.” Buttercup placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder, trying to soothe him. “The Republic isn’t going to _sink_.”

 

“Really?” President Raiko laughed bitterly, “Because, from just the Capital alone we are facing a great deal of trouble already. Do you know? Word spreads from beyond the city that I have begun to neglect my duty, choosing to favor Republic City. People have begun to grow restless from the energy crisis we are facing—with Noatak and his people failing to provide the solution I have asked of them! Two very powerful families—Hiroshi Sato and the Bei Fong clan—have been breathing down my neck for their missing brethren!”

 

He grabbed a fistful of his hair as he leaned forward in his desk. Had he been with anyone else, he wouldn’t have displayed the same shred of weakness he was showing now. But, his wife understood. Buttercup Raiko always did.

 

She walked closer towards President Raiko, placing a hand and rubbing his back. “It’ll be alright, Victor. You’ll see. This is just a little bump in your political career. Now, come. Let us turn in for the night. Everything will be clearer come the morrow.”

 

With a sigh and slumped shoulders, Victor Raiko stood and followed his better half to their bedroom, all the while hoping that her words rung true.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a flurry of activity everywhere he looked. Not a single soul was lounging and loitering about. All of them had a sense of purpose in their movements—though he did not know if all were in accord with what it was they were aiming to do. Though most of them were people who had known injustice with the system and had—at one point or another—been disgruntled by and unfairly treated by those with power, he knew that some of those who had joined their ranks were only after that very same power they were trying to overthrow. He knew that, although they had a just cause, there are still those who would take the opportunity he had presented to simply spread chaos. At the end of the day, Amon could see no difference. They were cannon fodder. Pawns. And with the power he now wielded—thanks to Hiroshi Sato’s invention—they would know only to bow to him, as the Republic would soon find out.

 

The masked Equalist Leader flexed his hands, testing out the gloves that covered each. They were not as heavy as the ones Hiroshi had made before. The material was light fluid enough that it made it seem he was not wearing any gloves to begin with. The gloves were inconspicuous. It looked just like an ordinary pair would—something he had _requested_ the CEO to make sure of.

 

It was really _incredible_. He remembered how the tests had gone; how it felt to have all that power at the tips of his fingers. He remembered the rush that came to knowing he had the key to have a person succumb and bend over to his will; the key to siphoning their own life force in exchange for an increase in his own strength. It was more than he had ever imagined and dreamed of.

 

And it would not have been made possible if not for Hiroshi and his daughter, as well as the veiled stranger _._ Through her studies, Asami Sato had unwittingly unveiled un-tapped potential that her father later was able to incorporate into his machines. But, it was _that stranger_ who had given him his purpose. Who had shown him what he could be capable of, and given him the assets he had required.

 

Yes, he knew what it was he had wanted. But it was _that hooded figure_ who had given him that much needed push to begin and to see things through to the end.

 

At the back of his mind, however, a voice nagged, asking him the question he had repeatedly shoved at the deepest recesses of his thoughts.

 

_Why?_

 

It was one question that held so many others—especially when the subject of that one-worded enquiry was _her_.

 

 _Why had she decided to seek him out? Why did she know all the things she does about him? Why was she assisting and aiding him in his quest to have the Republic bend to its knees?_ Questions like that fleeted in and out of his thoughts whenever they could, but again and again he would just shake them off. _She_ had her reasons, he knew that much. Reasons that seemed to all involve that girl—the Avatar.

 

Still, his own Lieutenant—even Hiroshi, himself—had never failed to warn him to be wary of their mysterious benefactor.

 

His musings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on metal as the Lieutenant joined him. The Lieutenant gazed at the mass of followers underfoot as he walked, hands ever held behind his back, before stopping by Amon’s side.

 

“How are the preparations going?” Amon asked, a heartbeat later.

 

Eyes never leaving the Equalist members below, the Lieutenant replied, “As well as it should. If all goes smoothly as it had been going for us, we should be ready to commence with the plan by the week’s end.”

 

“Three days…” He tried not to sound too impatient, forcing himself to be as stoic as he could—and as he was always viewed as. “The Republic’s requiem will soon be at hand.”

 

“Provided that Councilman Tarrlok does not hinder our plans as he had been doing,” it was dangerous to bring the matter up, but the Lieutenant knew he had to regardless.

 

He couldn’t see the Masked One’s expression, but the man beside him could guess he was greatly displease by what he had just heard.

 

“Tell me,” came Amon’s order.

 

And so the Lieutenant did. He shared what he had come to investigate from the moment he had been ordered to find the missing Chief Bei Fong, to the nightly surveys he had of the Councilman and his movements. He recapped what he had come to unravel about the recent purchases the Councilman had made, to the possible creation of a weapon very-much like the one Amon was sporting in his own hands. And, he spoke of murmurings in Republic City’s Underworld about plans of overthrowing Victor Raiko’s government—plans that Councilman Tarrlok, himself, seemed to have concocted.

 

“And does this talk of rebellion have any basis?” Amon asked, despite knowing there was enough cause for civil unrest. He supposed such a question stemmed from the fact his brother had anything to do with it, especially when Tarrlok, himself, was amongst the reasons there was even much unrest to begin with.

 

“Judging from the atmosphere of the place when I visited, it would appear so.” The man answered, combing his Fu Manchu in thought. There was a pause as the Lieutenant tested the words he was about to say in his head. When he felt like it was good enough to vocalize, he added, “It would seem destiny would have you fight your brother.”

 

Amon looked briefly at the man who stood beside him, the first one who had joined his ranks and who had remained loyal to him. The Lieutenant was also one of the few who knew his identity and connection with Republic City’s most esteemed politicians. It was this knowledge the man had often laughed the irony of.

 

For a moment, however, as Amon looked coldly at him, the Lieutenant believed he had crossed the line. He held his breath, quickly gazing warily at the gloves he had been privy to see the capability of, only releasing it with tantamount relief when their leader later set his gaze back at the force they were amassing.

 

“Indeed,” was all Amon chose to say afterwards. The emotion in them—or lack, thereof—difficult for the Lieutenant to discern.

 

* * *

 

 

He was going to demand for a raise. It was justifiable. Or, at least, reimbursement. If not from Amon, then from his _other_ , more current, and demanding employer.

 

To be told to hurry back to Republic City was one thing. To be expected to be there at a snap of a finger was _another_. And yet, Mako had no choice but to comply.

 

Making use of the money he had saved—money that was meant for his younger brother—he carefully made his way to Shu Jing’s port, making sure to keep his eyes peeled for the Avatar and her companions. He hoped and prayed to whatever gods there may be that he would not bump into them as he rented the fastest—and, consequently—most expensive (gods help the holes this job was creating in his pockets) airship available. It didn’t help his mood when he thought about how unsuccessful he was in haggling for the airship crew’s fees.

 

“If ya wanna get to Republic City in a jiffy, ya best be ready ta dole out a lotta yuan.” The Captain of his chosen vessel had _helpfully_ advised him. “Though why ya wanna go there now is a m’stry. So many problems goin’ on and all…”

 

 _And it is only just beginning, old man,_ the Mercenary had thought to say then, but held his tongue. It would be a bad idea to let something like that slip when the ‘terrorist’ was still at large and something was going to go down anew. He didn’t want to be pinpointed as a person of interest, after all.

 

Mako sighed as he aggressively scratched his head in frustration. The way his savings had quickly diminished over the course of just this whole thing had him questioning his decision to keep working with these people. At the rate that he was going, he doubted he could scrounge up enough to help his brother.

 

The thing was, even with how taxing his job with the Equalists—and with _her_ —was, the pay was still undoubtedly larger than the normal and typical jobs he had received over the years.

 

 _Save for Asami Sato’s offer,_ Mako remembered. _She still hasn’t paid her debt. And now I doubt she’d pay me. Gotta add that to her father’s fee. And then add some more for the trouble they caused me._

 

The Mercenary made sure to remember to cash in on Hiroshi Sato once he had dragged her daughter back home. But for that moment, Mako knew he had to take one step at a time…

 

He’ll come back to finish _that_ job, he promised himself.

 

_As soon as I complete this mission for the Equalists._

 

* * *

 

 

Horned, like a demon.

 

Eyes, gorged and as black and empty as the very depths of an eternal abyss.

 

Mouth, filled with large, sharp, jagged, yellowish teeth protruding every which way, grinning a horrific-looking grin.

 

Some with the pallor of dried blood. The others with skin the color of the deepest and fiercest of oceans.

 

It was difficult not to think of them as the fearsome creatures they had taken the identity of under the shroud of darkness. Fear was the emotion those that came before them had hoped to elicit. The fear of looking at death and of the demons hidden at the very core of a person’s being.

 

They had served as masked assassins. As spies. As the left hand, sullied by the darkest of acts that needed doing to ensure the prosperity of those they served. But, for the moment, they did not come as death incarnate.

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, they did not creep through the shadows in search of a wealth of information and with the goal of subterfuge. They had come for something else. Something _far more valuable_ to their leader.

 

They had come for Lin Bei Fong.

 

It took them a while. Far longer than they would have wanted and their information known to take. They had to make certain, after all, that they were not being led into a wild goose chase, or worse, a trap.

 

They had to be careful. Extremely so. Knowing that they were an integral part of the Earth Kingdom’s fight as well. Each information brokered and received was thoroughly scrutinized. Each potential lead, examined. And though they had come to the information they desired, it was still difficult to fathom.

 

 _Impossible_ even.

 

An impossible story given by a couple of trusted sources.

 

But, for the sake of Lin Bei Fong, they would brave even the most impossible of things. Even the most uncharted of waters.

 

She was family, after all. And the Bei Fong Clan had never been known to leave their own behind. And they were most certainly not going to start now. Not even when it seemed like they were facing something straight out of a fairytale.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, we're pushing the plot over at Republic City along. It is on the shorter-side, I know, but the next chapter (which I will, for certain this time around, publish this Friday (September 16, 2016)) will be longer and we will be tackling Korra and Asami side of things again.
> 
> Anyways, here is a little bit of a " _FUN FACT_ " for those who like these sort of things.
> 
> The "masks" I briefly described in the latter part of this chapter--if you guys haven't guessed already--are called " _Noh_ ", specifically, the _Kishin_ category or "Demon" ones (though, if you want to be even more specific, it's the ones under the _Tobide_ category). They are also called _Oni_ Masks, at times, but they are the same kind of masks used to portray demons, goblins, fierce deities, demonic spirits, devils, and the like in Noh Plays.
> 
> I won't delve into the world of Noh Plays and Onis, but for the sake of the chapter, the masks portrayed here are of the blue and red _Haraimen Oni_ (not to be mistaken for the stance used in Kendo, though). Why did I choose to make these people wear this particular mask? 
> 
> Well, traditionally, in Japan, most Oni Masks are used for protection from evil spirits. These masks serve two purposes: to portray the devil who create disasters or cause the plague, and to ward off evil spirits. The most prominent characteristics of an Oni mask are its large eyes and sharp teeth. In Japan, the term, Oni is used in reference with a devil or demon. However, it is believed the Oni possesses a dual nature--meaning, it can be evil or good.
> 
> So, there you have it. Take from it what you will, but I do believe I have given a fair amount of hints here and there. Kudos to those who noticed. ;)
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now. Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	41. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Will the Avatar forgive and forget? Or will there be consequences still..._

* * *

 

Avatar Korra didn’t know for how long she had been wandering around the history-filled, dirt-ridden, cobblestoned pathways of Shu Jing. Even if she could, she found that she didn’t particularly care for the moment. Walking alone, as she did, gave her ample time to weigh her own feelings—something she had scarcely, if ever, thought to consider.

 

Feelings— _emotions_ —were a human thing. And she _wasn’t_ anything near human. At least, that was before the Four Elemental Spirit Lords had been forcefully removed from her and her status as Raava’s incarnation—the Avatar—became nothing more than a title. Certainly, she could still bend the elements to her will, but she wasn’t all-powerful any longer.

 

She could _feel_ things, other than human emotions, she couldn’t before. Like hunger and pain. Weakness. It took _a lot_ of getting used to. Even now, there were still things she couldn’t understand.

 

Maybe it was her failure to truly understand human nature that placed her and Asami Sato at odds with each other; the reason why Asami had attacked her.

 

Korra absent-mindedly rubbed the spot on her shoulder where Asami’s glove had left an imprint. There was no sign of it now, but the Avatar could still feel the burning sting. The memory of the act sent a painful pang to her heart so strong that Korra had to stop walking and keep herself from falling to her knees as she gripped the middle of her chest.

 

It was something Avatar Korra had never experienced before; a pain that only comes after that memory resurfaces.

 

_Not this again,_ the dark-skinned, young woman tried to shake the thoughts and feelings away, even when the old man had suggested that she face them head on.

 

_“Never hold back your feelings,”_ the old man had said. _“Let them flow like water. For he who holds back, creates a well of emotions to drown in.”_

 

She knew those words rung true. And, at the time, she truly believed she could face her feelings and Asami Sato as bravely as she would a foe, but as she continued to make her way back to their inn, she slowly began to falter.

 

What was she to say when even now it was clear to her that she still held a smidge of contempt against the human she had truly considered her friend? How was she to speak truthfully when, even now, she questions Asami’s own prerogative to be honest with her, when she knew that underneath it all Asami feared her? Should she even bother to sort out this whole mess with the human? Why did she even need to?

 

And yet, even as those questions piled up one after the other, Korra already knew the answer to them.

 

She already had the words to say in mind for when she would eventually speak with Asami. She would speak them as truthfully as she could, putting her faith and trust that she would be given the same courtesy; she would trust Asami even when there was fear in her that it would not be reciprocated. She would mend the bridge burnt by what had transpired that night because Asami was her first human friend; because there was something about Asami Sato that was unlike all the other humans she had come across, even those who lived in Nia Bayou; because Asami Sato was someone she cared for deeply—a thing Korra didn’t expect would happen.

 

_And because—_

 

Whatever admission of thought could have come after those two, simple words were lost the moment the Avatar rounded the corner.

 

Raava’s incarnation prided herself as a person who was always ready for anything, unfazed by the sudden change of wind. Calm. Composed. And when the need arose could tackle everything and anything that needed to be faced. That was how an Avatar _should_ be.

 

Again Korra wondered if being an Avatar had turned to nothing more than just a title with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami Sato sighed even when her thoughts had finally been cleared of the things that cluttered it. Perhaps that was the very reason why she had sighed. Or perhaps it was because she had come to realize something important. Something that had seemed so frustratingly mundane— _normal_ —and even logical.

 

_“Never let your actions be inspired by fear, Asami. Let all you do be out of love. It is something your mother, Yasuko, took to heart.”_

 

It wasn’t that long ago when that mysterious woman she had encountered at Taku said those words, but she had forgotten them during the moment she needed to remember them most.

 

That woman—whomever she may have been—had warned her about the correlation between motivations and actions. She had been told of the difference between doing something out of love, and acting out of fear. And yet, what did she end up doing?

 

Bolin—whom she had to part with once again, with the promise of meeting up sometime in the future—had opened her eyes to the fact that her actions were brought about by fear. It wasn’t the question of whether what she had done was the right thing or not, but rather what had motivated her to act that had created a rift between her and the Avatar. She had feared Korra. Mistrusted her, even. That was truly the gist of it. That was truly where her fault lay.

 

And now, she had come to a decision. She was going to own up to her mistake and apologize—something she realized she should have done instead of ignoring the elephant in the room (or trying to, at least). She was going to admit to her fault and face whatever consequences that may be as soon as she found the missing Avatar.

 

Asami couldn’t help think, however, that apologizing to Korra was the easier of the two as she had come to grasp that Korra was challenging to find when she didn’t want to be found. Not that Asami truly knew whether the shorter girl wanted to be found at that moment or not. She could scarcely imagine what goes through the mind of someone like Korra, after all.

 

Still, there was a certain kind of relief that she hadn’t found her still. Even when she felt ready to admit her wrong and apologize for it, there was still a sense of nervousness at how Korra would take it and what she would say in return.

 

Already, various scenarios played in the young inventor’s mind of what could be. And with each of them Asami thought of a counter-measure, planning what was best to say and thinking of ways to better express herself without causing the Avatar much more distress.

 

It seemed, however, that fate intended to keep on teaching her a lesson. For just when she thought that, perhaps it would be better to simply let Korra’s possible frustrations with her cool-off and wait until the morn to do what needed to be done, fate showed her that often the universe conspires to make things happen…whether you were ready for it or not.

 

Because, at that moment when her heart faltered in what she had already readied herself to do, did she hear her name being called—softly, hesitantly—by the Avatar’s voice.

 

* * *

 

“Asami?”

 

Korra would have slapped herself if she had the time to do when that name escaped her lips, un-beckoned. It was like her mouth had a will of its own, choosing to speak when she did not truly wish it to. She hadn’t meant to call on Asami when she saw her, looking so pensive. Especially not when it seemed as though the raven-haired human didn’t even know their paths would meet that night.

 

The Avatar had hoped that the wind wasn’t able to carry her voice, knowing that it had sounded so small and so very much uncertain. And, for a very brief moment, she had thought that really was a possibility. That possibility disappeared completely when Asami was shaken out of her thoughts and looked at her.

 

If there was one consolation in accidentally calling out to the human, it was the look she had received in turn. Even the young Prodigy was surprised to see her, a testament that she really didn’t expect their paths to cross that night as well.

 

Or so Korra would _like_ to think. After all, it seemed less distressing to know that she was not the only one who was hoping to postpone what needed to be done.

 

“K-Korra?” was Asami’s response as she halted in her steps. She, too, looked as though the person in front of her was nothing more than an apparition.

 

_Yes,_ Korra thought to herself. _She is definitely surprised._

 

“What are you doing out here and—” the Avatar frowned as she looked up towards the moon still shining brightly overhead, but ready for its descent, reading the time as though it was written plainly in the heavenly bodies above. “—so very late in the night?”

 

It was the most Korra had said to Asami since the events that had happened at the airship. They both knew it. And, the length by which she was spoken to was enough of an indication for them both that, though the wounds lingered still, Korra had already offered as much of an olive branch as she could at that moment.

 

“That should be _my_ line.” Asami walked towards her, stopping just a few paces away. There was a pause of uncertainty as the Prodigy looked everywhere _except_ the Avatar before adding, “But, if you must know, I woke up and saw your bed empty. I’ve been looking for you since.”

 

Korra’s head snapped right back to look at Asami, perplexed as she asked, “Looking for me? What for?” But no sooner had she asked that question did it became apparent to her the reason why. The Avatar gave a mirthless chuckle, shaking her head as she added, “Ah…I see. I understand. You thought I have left you all behind…again.”

 

“That’s not…” Asami was about to protest, but thought better of it. Who was she kidding? Was that not always the reason why she would look for Korra? “No. You’re right. But, can you really fault me for that? I really thought you had left us this time around.”

 

The Avatar looked guilty as she admitted, “I had thought about doing just that. A part of me had considered a few hours ago that maybe I should. But then, I _did_ make a promise and, regardless of what you may think of me, Miss Sato, I _always_ try keep my word.”

 

There was a moment of silence that stretched towards the realm of awkwardness as both looked away from each other. The Avatar trying to decide how to say the things she wanted to say and not make it seem like she was blaming the other even further, while the Prodigy did her best to keep from shifting from one foot to the other like a little child as she gauged the best way to breach the topic.

 

In the end, however, both came to the same decision at the same exact time. So much so that they blurted the words out in unison.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Neither expected the other to speak a word of apology. Both of them thinking that they were in the wrong themselves, that it did not cross their mind that the other might think the same way about themselves.

 

The unexpected apology said and received made both parties lips quirk into a small smile—the first one they had shared since that night. Again, the tension eased.

 

“Why are you apologizing to me?” Asami asked, a second later. She lowered her head, allowing some of her hair to fall down and obscure her face, as she added, “I was the one who was in the wrong. I was the one who hurt you; the one who failed to trust you. I let my fear get the better of me, and for that I am truly sorry, Korra.”

 

The Avatar didn’t speak at once. Didn’t even acknowledge that she had heard and accepted Asami’s apology. And, even though Asami wanted to look at the shorter girl, she couldn’t. So afraid was she to know what the expression etched on Korra’s face would be.

 

“I won’t lie to you and say that I didn’t feel devastated and confused by what you did.” Korra’s words were slowly delivered and spoken with care. “It was something I didn’t expect and even now I wonder if I should have. I kept asking myself why…and I was about to give up on finding the answer. Like I’ve said, I have really thought about—and was greatly tempted—to simply leave you, Opal, and Kai behind…regardless of the promise I had made.”

 

Korra took one step closer towards Asami, whose eyes were still downcast. “But then, I met this strange, old man up in Piandao’s Castle. He gave his insight about what was plaguing me. And though I do not wish to admit it, he was right.” She smiled at the memory of the old man she had met just a few hours ago. “He made me realize things I would not have on my own.”

 

“Things like what?” Asami dared to look at Korra as she asked. She was surprised to see that, although there was still a little bit of pain dancing in her eyes, there was also something else. Understanding. Forgiveness.

 

“Honesty. Trust. About how a human’s mind—their perception—generally works.” At the look Asami was giving her, Korra was quick to add, whispering conspiratorially. “Don’t fret, he doesn’t know who I am. I believe he just thought me a troubled human with a penchant for trespassing on to historic sites.”

 

“But, from what you are saying, I don’t really see why you are apologizing to me…”

 

Korra looked thoughtfully at Asami for a moment before she turned her attention to their surroundings. Looking around, the Avatar checked if there was anyone in the vicinity who may have been eavesdropping on their conversation. There was an instant when the Avatar’s brows furrowed, as if sensing something Asami could not—and, quite frankly, Asami would not be surprised if that was the case.

 

It took a moment before she faced her raven-haired companion once more. But instead of explaining herself, Korra walked towards an empty bench sitting by the side of the cobblestoned road, and sat, patting the space next to her when she noticed Asami had not followed.

 

Again, Korra waited for a couple of heartbeats before she spoke. And again, it was not to explain herself.

 

“Can I ask…? You said you let fear get the better of you. A fear of what? Was it me? Did you truly fear me at that time?” the Avatar asked bluntly. “What was going on through your mind that made you decide on that course of action?”

 

Asami closed her eyes upon hearing the torrent of questions. Her heart palpitated in her chest faster than she would have liked. She was _nervous_ , as anyone would be when tasked to admitting the truth, especially when much was needed to explain.

 

Before she could open her mouth to answer, Korra quickly added, “And please tell me the truth. I would like to hear it...”

 

And so, with a shaky breath, Asami responded, telling Korra everything she had been thinking at that moment back at the airship.

 

“At first, I was afraid of the thought that I would have to be brought back to my father,” Asami began. “The coastguards that stopped us, they realized who I was, thought I was kidnapped, and were promising to rescue me from my kidnappers. I had explained to them that I wasn’t, but they were adamant about ‘ _rescuing’_ me.” She made air-quotes at the word, “That was when I decided to try to get them off the ship.”

 

“That’s why the fight broke out,” Korra nodded, making a statement rather than asking a question. Opal, who had told Kai, who in turn had spoken with her, had told her that much.

 

“Yes.” Even when Asami recounted the events, she sat as stiff as though she was a witness forced to testify in a court of law. “And, well, you knew what happened after that. You and Kai decided to take matters into your own hands. When—” Asami paused, taking a breath. “—When you seemed gleeful at the prospect of _dealing_ with the intruders that boarded the airship and with the way you and Kai handled the others that had surrounded us, my mind couldn’t help but flash back to that time when you were about to kill that guard back at the Academy and how you had looked with Mako. The men who had boarded the vessel were already tied and incapacitated, but from the way I saw it, it looked as though that was not enough for you.”

 

Another shaky breath. “Then you started talking about getting rid of Mako just like how you were going to get rid of those men. And then with the explosion and how you didn’t seem to hear what I was trying to say…I just lost it. I was _afraid_ of what you would do to those men…and yes, though I hate to admit it, I was afraid of _you._ ”

 

“You thought I was going to kill them…just like what I had intended to do with that man way back at your Academy that night we met and you thought it best to stop me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even when I had already given my word that I would not?”

 

Asami shrugged. “As I have said, I failed to trust you. Even though I did, for the most part, believed in what you say, there is still a part of me that didn’t. Even when we had experienced much in such a short amount of time, after all the dangers we have braved, that part of me that has a hard time believing in your words still couldn’t trust you all that much. I suppose, at the end of the day, you and I are still strangers to one another. I know so little of you, and you of me. The only things we do know of each other are from the tidbits we do share about ourselves. And it is hard, Korra, to understand what goes on through your head most of the time…”

 

Neither Korra nor Asami spoke for a while after that, letting the cacophony of nocturnal animals inhabiting Shu Jing drown out the silence.

 

“That was why I was apologizing,” Korra sighed and closed her eyes, leaning further into the bench where they sat. “I did not take into account your feelings. I didn’t bother to explain what I was going to do. I just went ahead and did what I believed was right, thinking that you had no say in the matter.”

 

“It is strange,” she went on to say. “As the Avatar, I never once had to worry about what people would think of my actions. I lived, after all, at a place where people do not question it. To be honest, sending Kai out in search of me was the first I recall the people of Nia Bayou—or the Chieftains, at least—really thought about questioning me and wondering what I was up to. I was left alone for the most part. I didn’t associate with the humans, and they only come to me when they need help, or to offer prayer.”

 

“But then I met you.” Korra opened her eyes then and stared straight at Asami’s own. “I may have said it before, but you were the first human to have ever stood up against me. The only one who had the gall to think herself equal from the very first time we met.” The dark-skinned, young woman grinned. “I must admit, I begrudged you for that.”

 

Asami’s eyebrows shot up, “Really?”

 

“It is true.” The Avatar nodded. “Even now, and even before what had happened with those coastguards, there are times that I feel so frustrated about you…It is still something I do not quite understand. Or, perhaps, it is with me I feel frustrated with.”

 

“Well, if we’re talking about frustrations, you are among my list as well.” Asami said in jest, though they both knew it held truth in them.

 

“I am not easy to handle, am I?” Korra chuckled. “But, regardless, your frustration with me and of me with myself stem from different things. I am more frustrated with something even Jinora had pointed out. And, quite frankly, it was something that made me fear you, as well.”

 

 “Okay, now you are just pulling my leg.” The Prodigy huffed as she crossed her arms. She had thought this discussion was a serious one. If Korra had time to say something as foolish as that, then it wasn’t as somber as she thought it was.

 

Chocolate-colored brows furrowed. “I do not understand. I am not even touching you. How can I be ‘pulling your leg’?” And then Korra stood up, quickly looking around. She looked ready for battle. “Wait, don’t tell me…are the spirits trying to wind you up?”

 

“What?”

 

Asami looked incredulously at Raava’s incarnation. She was perplexed at what Korra was saying, wondering where she got that from. Before she realized the Avatar had once again misinterpreted her words. She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up from within her. And when Korra looked strangely at her like _she_ was the one who had gone crazy, she laughed even more.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Korra’s eyes were mere slits as she spoke, squinting at Asami as though she was some kind of specimen.

 

“It was an expression, Korra. A figure of speech. I didn’t mean someone was pulling my leg _literally_.” The aspiring inventor explained. “What I had meant was that you were only just making fun of me.”

 

“Oh.” Korra’s blushed, turned away, and scratched her cheek. “You humans have a strange way of speaking.”

 

“Not as strange as you always are,” Asami answered back with a grin.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Well, it’s true. You can ask Opal and Kai too if you want.”

 

The Avatar grumbled, but did not take Asami’s challenge, which only served to make the other girl smile smugly.

 

“So, dare I ask what is it that made _you_ , the almighty Avatar, fearful of _me_?” Asami’s eyes crinkled into a smile as she asked, still thinking Korra’s previous statement was a jest.

 

“There is no single thing.” Korra had turned her back then as she gave her answer. “Just… _you_.  Everything about _you._ With you, it is frightful, really…especially with the way Jinora had phrased it.” She cocked her head to the side as she recalled, from memory, the Air Nomad’s words, “’ _Anyone who can get the Avatar to do things she would rather not, is something worth fearing._ ’ She was not wrong about that. Had it been anyone else, I do not think I would even stop to consider what they have to say as I do with you. You are… _different_.” Again, the Avatar frowned. “Though, _different_ doesn’t seem adequate a word…it is what I have now, though.”

 

How was one meant to respond to something like that? Asami had no clue. She was taken aback. Never had she expected to hear something like that from anyone— _especially_ Korra.

 

“You’re not…kidding, are you?” was all she managed to say in return.

 

Korra turned to look at Asami. “I said I wasn’t, did I not? The words I have spoken _are_ true.”

 

“Well, I don’t really know what to say to that.” Said Asami. “I don’t even know _why_ you would think and feel that way about me.”

 

The shorter girl shrugged. “As I have said, I do not understand it myself. Human emotions are so… _complex_. It’s remarkable how you humans can keep track of them all.”

 

“Not everyone can. I doubt even I have a handle on all my emotions, as I think you know by now.”

 

The Avatar hummed in response, having said what she had for the moment. Korra was content. Relieved, even. The weight—the _burden_ —that was on her shoulders and the pain she had carried since that moment had eased. Though she knew these things would never truly fade, what was done was done. What was important was that they had made amends, and both she and Asami had decided to change for the better. It was enough, for now.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Asami broke her companion’s reverie.

 

Korra looked intently at Asami for a moment before giving her response, saying, “I suppose now we should head back. You look tired, and I am too. And then, come morning, we’ll begin our search for those Elemental Cores anew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I figured it would be best to leave out some things until later. I think it came out good...of course, I may be quite biased about that. XD
> 
> I do hope you guys still remember the woman Asami remembers in this chapter. :)
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who continues to read and support this fanfic. Thank you to those who take their time to review and leave a kudos. It is very much appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter, the search for the cores continues, someone new joins the gang, and some more stuff that's going on in Republic City! Until then, dream on; fly on!


	42. Getting Back On Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With the Avatar and the Prodigy on better terms, they set their sights back on the goal of saving the world by finding the Elemental Cores..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet data caps SUCK.  
> I was supposed to upload this a week into October, but because of how stupidly unfair our ISP is, they decided to cut our internet off as early as October 7 with no explanation other than that we have reached our data cap (which wasn't true. We weren't even around much during the first week of October), so I was unable to update this fanfic (among other things) as much as I want to.
> 
> Anyways, I do appreciate you guys sticking around for this fanfic (as slowburn-ish as it is). Don't worry, though. We ARE getting there. :D

* * *

 

Opal didn’t know what to expect when she went to bed the night before. She had stopped presuming things ever since being embroiled with the Avatar, Korra. Indeed, she still had hopes and aspirations—her ever-imaginative and inquisitive mind still throwing one thing after another for her to ponder and anticipate—but she had been schooling herself into putting all that into a minimum. She had certainly told herself to stop envisaging things and instead put stock on her surrounding even more, observing things more closely than she had.

 

The young Historian couldn’t help but lay a little bit of blame on herself for the rift that had blossomed between her closest friend and the Avatar. She thought that if she had been more observant, she would have prevented what had happened.

 

She had made it a point to apologize to both parties the night before. But Korra had been somber and had refused to even dine with them, saying she was not hungry. The Avatar had been the first to turn the night in, and they ate in silence after that—Kai eating more aggressively, as though pouring his anger out on the grilled beef they had for dinner. Later, the Avatar’s Steward had marched out of the inn and to the stables where they had allowed Naga to sleep, in search of (what Opal supposed) was a more pleasant company.

 

Opal had __tried__  talking to Asami then. But Asami looked so forlorn that it seemed bringing the matter up with her was not a good idea. The Prodigy had looked bad enough, she didn’t want to add to that.

 

When she awoke the next morning, finding none but Kai still snoring loudly, as though he intended to inhale the entire inn, she had waved off Korra and Asami’s absence as the former going off to check on Naga and the latter having breakfast before them. She did not expect—for she had stopped expecting things—to find the two sharing a table and speaking to one another.

 

She watched, baffled. Rubbing her eyes as though what she was seeing was a mirage. When she saw Korra grin and Asami laugh at whatever the Avatar had said, Opal went from thinking her eyes were fooling her to weighing the probability that, perhaps, she was still asleep and this was some sort of dream. Well, it was either that or she was going crazy from all the worrying she had been doing.

 

The youngest of the Bei Fongs was about to turn around and head back to bed— _ _I don’t think I’ve rested enough,__  she thought to herself—when Korra noticed she was there and, smiling, called for her to join them.

 

So, what was she to do—dream or not—but to go and join them? As Opal sat on one of the free stools by the head of the table Korra and Asami were occupying, she never let her eyes off of them. She was looking for any sign that may point out what was going on. Korra and Asami, for their part, paid her no mind. They resumed whatever discussion they were having, talking in between bites of their respective breakfasts.

 

To keep herself from continuously gawking and looking like an idiot in front of the two, Opal chose to call for an attendant, placing an order for a plate of dumplings and noodles to go with it. She waited, doing her best to keep herself from drumming her fingers, clearing her throat, and doing all the other things one would do to break a flowing conversation in hopes of getting an answer.

 

It wasn’t like she didn’t __want__ to know. She did. She __absolutely__  did. But she didn’t want to break whatever peace had befallen her two companions. Although, she did feel left out.

 

It took a while before either of the two noticed her somewhat peculiar attitude, and by then, her breakfast had been served—though she had only thus been playing with it, only taking one or two bites.

And, of course, it was Asami who expressed her worry first.

 

“Opal, are you alright?” the raven-haired heiress asked with a frown. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

 

“I am perfectly fine,” Opal replied. Startled though as she was, the young Bei Fong managed to regain her composure immediately. “And I see that you both are as well.”

 

The two glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the young historian. Both shared a smile with Opal; both looked equally apologetic.

 

“We’ve patched things up,” Asami said while Korra returned to devouring the contents of her breakfast. A raised eyebrow from Opal had the Prodigy add, “Last night.”

 

“Last night?” Opal asked, thinking she might have misheard what Asami stated. Though she did direct her next question to Korra hoping to be enlightened about it, saying, “I thought you retired early last night. I saw you sleeping soundly by the time I came to rest.”

 

“I did, however briefly.” Korra affirmed. “But I woke up in the middle of the night and found difficulty in falling asleep again, so I went out for a walk.”

 

“And you ran into each other then?” When both Asami and Korra nodded, Opal gave the Prodigy a withering look. “Have you lost your marbles?”

 

“What?” Asami was, of course, surprised to hear such a thing directed at her. “Excuse me?”

 

“Have you forgotten people are looking for you?” Opal was exasperated. “You shouldn’t be walking around, alone, during the dead of night. Especially not while we’re still within the borders of the Fire Kingdom. Not after what happened…”

 

Though the young inventor knew her friend’s words had merit, she still couldn’t stop herself from being defensive of her actions.

 

Crossing her arms with a huff, she retorted, “Well, they didn’t come after me last night. And even if they did, I can take care of myself.”

 

“Still, if you were taken by surprise and whisked away, we wouldn’t have known. You have to be a lot more careful now, Asami.”

 

“I agree with Opal.” Korra shared her opinion. “You would not have a choice then but to meet your father if that were the case.”

 

“Wait!” It was Opal’s turn to be caught in surprise. “You know about Asami’s father?”

 

“I do,” the Avatar replied.

 

The aspiring historian, however, noted that Korra looked a little bit embarrassed. At first, she thought it was just the Avatar being surprisingly emphatic with the Heiress.

 

That understanding was corrected when Asami told her, “Apparently, our dear Avatar isn’t above __snooping__.”

 

Those words sent the Avatar blushing deeper than a freshly picked tomato. Uncharacteristically stuttering, she stood up for herself, saying, “I-I didn’t mean to! It was not I wished to hear what you were both discussing back at the airship. I just happened to wake up at the exact moment you talking about your father. I have told you that, Asami. Besides, you can’t fault me for being able to hear things more clearly than you humans.”

 

“Or so she says,” the Prodigy added with a smirk.

 

“It is the truth!” Korra hissed, glaring at Asami. Though if there was even a hint of warning from the Avatar not to challenge this fact she had stated, it was lost on Asami and Opal both. This only served to make the two other young woman laugh, causing the Avatar to growl in frustration in return, before letting herself focus on the remainder of her breakfast instead, muttering something about how annoying humans could be.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the middle of morning, Korra, Asami, and Opal had retired back to their room, when the Avatar finally breached the topic they most-needed to talk about at that moment: the Elemental Cores, specifically, the Elemental Core of Fire.

 

“We’ve dilly-dallied far too long already,” Korra said. “Jinora had said that the state of the Spirit World is deteriorating, and I fear what I might see when I try to meditate myself to the other realm, we shouldn’t prolong our search any longer.”

 

“That is true, but we don’t have any leads, Korra.” Asami tried to be sensible about it. “Even if we want to find the Elemental Core of Fire, we don’t know where to look for it. The Fire Kingdom is vast and combing through it is no joke.”

 

“There must be something, though.” Korra did not intend to be dissuaded any time soon. “A way that we can find these Elemental Cores without having to traverse the entirety of this planet.”

 

“Well, if what we have gathered from Jinora is true—and I doubt she had any reason to lie about it—then perhaps there is a way.” Opal spoke a few minutes later, when silence had settled and all three, young women were left to ponder on what they should do next.

 

“You have something for us, Opal?” the Avatar was excited to hear what it was.

 

“Hold on a second, Korra.” It wasn’t the Historian’s desire to have to burst the Avatar’s bubbles, but she didn’t want to get the other girls’ hopes up as well. “This may not be something of value. What I have is merely a conjecture. We might be grasping for straws here.”

 

“It’s better than nothing,” Asami interjected.

 

The young Bei Fong sighed before delving in what she had realized the night before, as she was writing and perusing her journals. “The Elemental Cores are, by the by, related to the Elemental Spirits’ powers, correct? Their __heart__ , if you will, made dormant in our world? And they are guarded by, well, the Guardians.”

 

“That is what Jinora had surmised,” Korra nodded. “It is my task to awaken this cores in order to revive Alignak and the others and save the Spirit World.”

 

“Right,” Opal then flipped one of the notebooks scattered on her bed over to a dog-eared page. In it was a very-well-done cartograph of the world. “And from my understanding, Jinora also implied that each of our four continents house one of those elemental cores and that the volcanic eruptions that occurred weeks ago was caused by the Elemental Lord of Fire’s absence.” The young Bei Fong then pointed to three places on the map marked by a different colored pen. “These are the volcanoes that erupted at that time: Mount Makapu, Mount Erebus, and Mount Norikura. Normally, I would suggest that each of these places housed these mystical cores.”

 

“And you don’t think this now, why?” Asami asked, before coming up with her own conclusion and sharing it with everyone. “Is it because of the lack of volcanic activity within the borders of the Air Nomad’s domain?”

 

Opal shook her head. “That’s not it. The Air Nomads no longer have a domain to begin with, which explains why there was no volcanic activity involved even in the lands they once owned.”

 

“Then why?” It was Korra’s turn to ask.

 

“Because it is too obvious, for one.” Opal replied, sounding frustrated as though she was faced with an impossible conundrum. “If we are to go about with the assumption that each nation hides an Elemental Core, and that these cores are a part of the Elemental Lords, add to the fact that those volcanic eruptions were because of the unbalanced caused by the Fire Spirits, one could easily deduce a possibility of where the Elemental Core of Fire could be.”

 

“Mount Norikura?” Asami guessed, and guessed correctly, if Opal’s nod was anything to go by. “But, that’s not far from the Fire Nation’s capital!”

 

“Which is why I said it was too obvious.”

 

“I do not follow,” the Avatar was obviously was lost.  She frowned at the notebook sitting between the three of them, before looking at Opal. “Again, why is it a bad thing? Should we not rejoice that we’ve found something of note, even if it is too obvious?”

 

“Well, think of it this way, Korra, would you place something so valuable in a location that could easily be figured out? The Elemental Cores are very important. If it were up to me, I would have hidden it in the most unlikely of places and not somewhere someone who hasn’t even finished her studies would be able to conclude.” The young Historian tried to explain her stance as best as she could.

 

Asami, for her part, could see where Opal was coming from. The Elemental Cores were artifacts that needed to be kept safe and hidden. Mount Norikura was not a place she, herself, would have suggested. Even though it was a volcano, it was still among the Fire Nation’s tourist destinations. To place it somewhere anyone could stumble upon was counter-productive to whomever was guarding it. Of course, that wasn’t the only problem they would have to deal with if Korra decides go and check for themselves whether Opal was wrong.

 

“Even if there lies a possibility that the Elemental Core of Fire can be found there, we have another thing we need to deal with, Korra,” Asami thought it better to inform the Avatar sooner rather than later.

 

Korra’s brow furrowed even deeper.

 

“Something else to deal with?” she asked. Sighing, the Avatar added, “Can we, for once, not be faced with trouble?”

 

At the chocolate-haired girl’s statement, Opal couldn’t help but snicker. A questioning glance from the other girl propelled the Earth Kingdom native to say with laughter still bubbling up, “Well, we wouldn’t be facing this other problem now if it weren’t for Asami.”

 

“Pardon?” It wasn’t what Korra expected to hear from Opal. Turning to Asami, she asked, “What has this __other problem__  have to do with you, Asami?”

 

“W-Well, as I have said before, Mount Norikura is only a short distance away from the Fire Nation’s capital…” Asami had hoped that explanation was good enough, but Korra proved to be ignorant of what that entailed when the only response she got was a blank stare. “The coastguards from before are from the Fire Nation, Korra. The chances of news __not__ spreading of what had happened on our airship is close to null.”

 

“Oh.” Now, she understood. “That is indeed troublesome. I do not think they would take either of your words that I am no terrorist, nor did I kidnap any of you, not after the stunt we all pulled. Can we not just pass through the capital, then?”

 

“We can. But, it won’t change a thing.” Again, Opal pointed out the map she had drawn herself and the location of the capital. “See, here? This is the Fire Nation’s capital. Then, over here－” she then pointed to a nearby dot on the hand-drawn map. “－this is the Royal Palace. The only way to get to Mount Norikura is either through the capital or the palace. Of course, even if we can pass as ordinary tourists there, we’re not entirely certain they would allow anyone to get close to Norikura, not after that eruption…”

 

“Our troubles, it seems, are piling up one after another,” Korra mused. “What of the airship?” She turned towards Asami for this. “I am not certain where we are in that map, but I have a feeling we are far from course.”

 

“Shu Jing is over here,” Opal pointed out to one of the smaller islands dotting the north-eastern part of the Fire Nation continent before Asami could speak.

 

“I don’t know,” Asami answered Korra’s question about the airship. “I didn’t really get to check everything before we left. But, just based from the ocular inspection I conducted, we’re going to need __a lot__  of Yuan to get her right back up to the skies.”

 

“We could try to board a ship that’s bound for the capital…” Opal offered, but immediately took it back, saying, “But, then again, the coastguards might have redoubled their security.”

 

“What then?” Korra questioned. “Naga could swim the distance, perhaps, but I do not think she could bear the weight of all of us on her back.”

 

“Then we just have to find another means of transport. Something that won’t draw suspicion…” Opal hummed in thought.

 

The three, young woman sat in silence, pondering their next course of action. It took several moments before an idea sparked within Asami Sato’s mind.

 

“I may have a way,” she said, hoping that she could get an old friend to help without sharing any details.

 

* * *

 

 

Kai had chosen to steer clear of his companions. Though he was allowed to share a room with them, the young Steward opted to stay with Naga instead, sleeping with the Polar Bear Dog. The air around those three were stifling that even if Kai had wanted to keep close to the Lady Avatar’s side, he found himself unable to bear it.

  
Ever since the whole fiasco with the Fire Nation’s coastguard fleet, Kai’s mood had soured－doubly more so than Avatar Korra whom (Kai couldn’t believe he was even thinking it) had been brooding. He wanted to strangle Asami Sato so bad for it; for making the Avatar act so unlike herself and for not apologizing when she should.

 

But, at the same time, Kai couldn’t really fault Asami for what he thought to be cowardice. He didn’t want to be hypocritical of her when he, himself, felt he would have done the very same thing of avoiding the Avatar had he been in her shoes. It was, after all, difficult to ask for forgiveness especially when you didn’t even know where to begin.

 

Hence, the Avatar’s Steward had sequestered himself with Naga’s company. It was also why, upon waking up as early as he could and partaking in an equally early breakfast prepared by a very groggy cook, Kai decided to be far from their group as possible without causing alarm to his companions. This decision led the young man, who took Naga along with him, back to the airship they had “borrowed” from Future Industries.

 

Of course, Kai didn’t just travel all the way back to their dilapidated vessel just to get away from all the drama currently surrounding their group, he had also remembered what the others had forgotten: Mako.

 

Much as he didn’t particularly like nor cared about the Mercenary, Kai didn’t want them him to accidentally die due to thirst and hunger there. He didn’t want the trouble that would hound them if such a thing were to happen and if authorities were to discover it. They have so many problems to deal with already that their plate was practically on the cusp of overflowing.

 

As Kai and Naga made their way through the empty corridors of their downed airship, the young Steward didn’t think that anything was off. He didn’t realize that the silence which had welcomed them back to the metallic vessel was an indication of the Mercenary’s absence. And so, when Kai－with food in hand－entered the make-shift cell, one could imagine his surprise to find it empty and devoid of their prisoner.

 

Eyes widening in surprise and muddled with confusion, the young Nia Bayou native quickly looked around the room, scanning it for any place Mako may have hidden himself. He came up empty, as with his search for clues on the missing Mercenary. Even with Naga’s help, they found no trace of him within the airship. Surprise and confusion quickly turned into a combination of annoyance and frustration as Kai realized him gone. He couldn’t help the string of profanity that escaped his mouth.

 

“This isn’t good, Naga,” he found himself turning to his furry companion. “Avatar Korra isn’t going to like this one bit...”

 

Of that the Polar Bear Dog could only whimper in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was hard __not__  to be impatient with the Avatar in tow. The Avatar who happened to not be in the mood for it. She could understand the restlessness that emanated from the darker skinned girl－the desire to do __something__ now that they had a semblance of lead on their search. Even she didn’t want to wait for as long as they have been doing. For a moment, she had wished to trade places with Opal who, instead of waiting for their turn at a chance to speak with Bolin, had chosen to look for search for Kai instead.

 

It was a surprise, really. She didn’t think he would actually have a __secretary__. A __very strict__  secretary. Asami had thought that she only needed to retrace her steps back to that posh hotel room and ask Bolin for his help. She didn’t expect for someone to come hinder them from meeting with him. Though, in retrospect, she should have seen it coming.

 

__Bolin is a Mover Star__. She had to constantly remind herself.

 

It still boggled her mind how Bolin had turned from a snot-nosed street rat, running and hiding from the law, whom she had met and befriended all those years back and into a famous Mover Star whom she had to actually ask for an __appointment__  to meet. It was still a strange concept to wrap her mind around.

 

As they waited for Bolin’s secretary to return－hopefully with him in tow－Asami allowed her mind to wander, trying to come up with the words she needed to say in order for Bolin to lend them his aide. She knew it was selfish of her to ask; knew that by seeking him out to help them, she would only draw him into danger. Yet, what other choice was there for them? Bolin was their sole ticket to get close enough to the capital without rousing suspicion.

 

“It will be alright, Asami,” Korra jarred her from her thoughts. The words came as a surprise for the young, aspiring engineer.

 

“You seem awfully confident of that,” Asami shook her head, wondering how Korra could even say such a thing when they are met with nothing but uncertainty. “Did you develop some kind of psychic ability that allowed you to see what will happen?”

 

The Avatar guffawed, causing the majority of those waiting in the lobby along with them－including the concierge and the other staff of the inn－to look at their direction. Korra, true to form after seeing that they were no threat to her, paid them no mind.

 

“I wish!” Korra said in the midst of her laughter. “That would certainly make things a whole lot easier. It would make this quest－how do you put it?－a slice of cake!”

 

“A __piece__  of cake,” Asami interjected. When she was met by a confused look from the other girl, she added with a grin, “The expression. It’s a __piece__  of cake, not a slice. Nice try, though.”

 

“A piece, a slice, there is no difference, yes?” the Avatar huffed as she crossed her arms. “Besides, you understood what I was trying to say.”

 

“If you say so,” the raven-haired, young woman teased. “So, if you haven’t developed any kind of precognitive gift, what makes you certain that things will go to our favor, Korra?”

 

To that the Avatar shrugged.

 

It wasn’t long after that when a loud, booming voice cried out “Asami!” A rush of wind, as soon as she had stood, was all the warning the raven-haired, young woman had before she was enveloped in another one of Bolin’s rib-cracking hugs.

 

“I knew it was you!” the Mover Star added, letting Asami go briefly but not completely. His hands remained on her waist as he spoke. “Although, you should have just said it was you who was trying to meet with me. You didn’t have to be so cryptic. If I wasn’t so certain you would be coming back, I wouldn’t have guessed from what Duo Xin told me that it was you.”

 

Asami returned Bolin’s cheek-splitting grin with a smile of her own. Choosing to ignore the first part of her old friend’s statement, the Prodigy replied, “Well, I’m glad you realized it was me then.”

 

“So, tell me? How did it go? Ooh! It went well, didn’t it? You don’t look as stressed as you were before!” It was really difficult to get a word out edgewise. It didn’t seem as though Bolin noticed, however, that he wasn’t giving Asami a chance to reply as he continued barraging her with one question after another.

 

“Calm down, Bolin,” the Sato Heiress chuckled. “Give me time to respond, will you?”

 

The hardy young man had the decency to look abashed. “Y-Yeah, you’re absolutely right. I’m sorry. Well, go on then. Tell me what happened!”

 

It was at that point that the Avatar could not bear it any longer. For some reason, seeing Asami all friendly with this other human irked her. She had tried to be respectful and give them time, but it didn’t seem like doing so would hurry things along. It didn’t help that Korra’s eyes seemed to find themselves being drawn to the hands that were still on Asami’s waist.

 

Her brow furrowed. She could understand what was going on. Even as she cleared her throat as loudly as she could, causing both parties to jump in surprise and remember that they were not the only ones around, Korra couldn’t fathom what emotion she was currently feeling. It was __new.__ Frighteningly so.

 

“I do not wish to ruin your moment, Asami,” there was a bitterness with the way the Avatar spoke that surprised even herself. “But, we need to hurry, don’t we?”

 

“Oh, that’s right!” Asami replied, then returned her gaze back at Bolin who had taken a step back and ( _ _Thankfully,__  Korra thought, had released his hold on the other girl). The questioning look she received from Bolin quickly prompted her to add, “Bolin, this is Korra.” And to Korra, “And this is Bolin, an old childhood friend of mine.”

 

Hearing whom the other girl was made Bolin’s face shine bright with a smile. Korra found herself, yet again, lost as to the reason why this human seemed so happy to see her.

 

“So you’re Korra!” Again, Bolin’s voice was booming. Alarmingly so, that the other patrons of the lavish hotel all swiveled their gazes towards the trio. And, like how he had greeted Asami, Bolin likewise gave Korra a massive hug. It was enough to get the Avatar all rigid, not knowing what to do while trying to keep her defenses from kicking in and harming the human Asami had called her friend.

 

Asami, seeing the danger Bolin unknowingly threw himself in, quickly tried to pry Bolin off. She did so even before Korra gave her a pleading look asking her to do something. The taller girl tried her best not to laugh at the horrified look Korra was sporting.

 

When Bolin finally let go of Korra, he continued to say, “I have heard about you from Asami last night!” And, much to Asami’s chagrin, went even so far to say, “I’m glad you two patched it up. You should have seen how forlorn Asami was last night when we spoke. She was overwrought with what was going on with both of you, she wasn’t even paying much attention to her surroundings. She’s lucky I was the one she bumped into when she was wandering around last night. As peaceful as Shu Jing may seem, one still should not discount the possibility of muggers and pickpockets roaming about. I should know, I’ve been down that road before!”

 

“Bolin!” Asami tried to reprimand the Mover Star from divulging such things to Korra. But she only got as far as uttering his name before someone else beat her to it.

 

Bolin’s secretary－the one whom Bolin said was named ‘Dou Xin’－spoke with such crispness like a winter’s wind that it was enough to cut the young man’s jovial attitude short.

 

Standing tall in her well-ironed, white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt, pencil-cut skirt, and her high-healed black shoes that screamed at Asami of what a corporate attire would look like (as it always was what most of her father’s female employees wore), Duo Xin looked disdainfully at Bolin when she reprimanded him saying, “It is not wise to speak ill of the place that had welcomed you so warmly, Bolin. What if word spread of your slander? Losing fans will be the least of your problems then.”

 

Bolin winced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. Besides, it’s not just Shu Jing who might have have that problem. With how difficult life is all over, it’s impossible for a city or town to not have at least one criminal around…”

 

“Again, watch how you speak, Bolin.” Another reproval. Then, turning towards Asami and Korra, the Secretary asks, “Are you girls done talking with Bolin? He has a lot of things he needs to accomplish still before we leave.”

“No, actually,” Asami was glad she found her voice, even when it seemed as though Dou Xin was glaring at her.

 

“Then please hurry up.” Duo Xin retorted. “Bolin doesn’t have all day.”

 

Thankfully, Bolin spoke up. Frowning at his secretary, he said, “Don’t be rude now, Duo Xin! We haven’t even begun properly talking yet!” Then, to Asami and Korra. “I apologize for Duo Xin. She means well, but she’s not really a people-person.”

 

The said older woman’s eyes only seemed to blaze with annoyance upon hearing what Bolin had to say. But Duo Xin chose to be silent instead. Though, the look was not only directed at Bolin. Whenever Asami chanced a glance at her, she managed to catch Duo Xin looking at her and Korra as well with derisive look on her face. If Korra had noticed, Asami was glad the Avatar wasn’t baited by it and was keeping her cool.

 

“So, why did you come to me again, Asami?” Bolin asked, changing topics quickly. “It can’t be just to tell me that you and Korra have patched things up.”

 

“You’re right. It isn’t.” Asami was careful with her words. She had prepared what she was to say to Bolin and had made Korra promise not to jump in on the conversation until the time called for it, but having to speak what was needed to be said was difficult with Duo Xin looming behind them.

 

“So, what is it?”

 

“Well…”

 

A pause; a quick glance－captured and noted by the young man－was enough. Bolin understood the reason behind Asami’s hesitancy.

 

The Prodigy could imagine how strange and questionable it must have been that she wouldn’t wish to speak of her reasons for seeking Bolin out while anyone, particularly his secretary, was present. She could hear the cogs of Bolin’s brain churning as he pondered the reason behind it. So thankful was she that her friend didn’t try to question her right then and there, however, and instead, turned towards Duo Xin and asked that she make sure all of their things were packed and ready.

 

The contemptuous look was once again back on the Secretary’s face at the request. She raised her head slightly and sniffed before turning around to leave the group behind.

 

Asami watched as Duo Xin went up the stairs and waited until she was out of sight before she turned her attention back towards Bolin. Similarly, the aspiring, young inventor noted, Korra was looking at the direction the Secretary vanished from. Even the Avatar seemed distrustful of Duo Xin.

 

__Not that Korra doesn’t distrust anyone,__  Asami had to try her best not to roll her eyes at the thought. Though, she supposed, this time around, she could let it pass.

 

“So, what is this all about, Asami?” Bolin snapped her attention back to the task at hand. He looked from the taller of the two, young woman before him, and then to the other.

 

Asami and Korra both looked at each other－and with the Avatar’s permission－the young prodigy began to speak in a hushed voice, all the while being wary of those around them.

 

* * *

 

 

Opal felt absolutely and positively bored as she lay on her bed in the room they had rented for themselves. She had wanted to go with Asami and Korra to speak with this person Asami had promised would provide them the aid they sought…or, at least, Asami __hoped__  would. But someone had to stay behind and wait for Kai to return. Someone had to assure the Avatar’s Steward that his charge had not run off somewhere and had left him behind.

 

Although, at that point, Opal had half-a-mind to let Kai panic just a little bit for leaving without telling them where he was off to himself.

 

__I can’t truly blame him though,__  the aspiring Historian mused as she lazily flipped through her notes in the bid to find something, __anything__ , to do. __He mustn’t have known those two had patched things up. Not to mention that he__ is _ _the Avatar’s Steward. Korra must have rubbed off her disregard to tell anyone where she is going on him.__

 

Opal’s mouth quirked up into an amused smile at the thought. For a moment, she entertained what other traits Kai might have gotten from Korra, and vice-versa. It wasn’t so far-fetched (though Opal was certain the Avatar would be adamant in rejecting that idea), Kai was the only person Korra had been in frequent contact with back at Nia Bayou.

 

These thoughts were quickly chased away, however, when the door came swinging with so much force it was almost thrown off its hinges. Opal was immediately on her feet, hands reaching for her staff that sat at the edge of her bed, ready to defend herself thinking that their enemies had found them and they were under attack, only to find that it was just Kai.

 

“Gods, you almost gave me a heartattack, Kai!” the young Bei Fong fumed, glaring at the young man in front of her whilst holding her chest, the erratic beating of her heart vibrating through her rib cage. “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

Instead of apologizing for the fright he had caused her, however, Kai didn’t miss a heartbeat speaking, even when he was out of breath.

 

In a quick flurry of words－words that Opal, herself, should have seen coming－the Avatar’s Steward blurted out, “We’ve got a problem! That man, Mako, has escaped! He’s gone!”

 

* * *

 

 

She bit at the skin of her thumb－a nervous tick that she had never been able to put to rest－as she tried to think of a way to get as close to the group as possible without looking suspicious. It was a difficult task, especially with how the Sato girl seemed to have found reason to distrust her already.

 

She wondered what it could have been to make Hiroshi’s daughter mistrust her so. Did she manage to blow her cover already? Did Asami Sato recognize her? It was impossible, but she would not so easily discount it. Duo Xin Xiao __knew__  how sharp the Great Republic University’s most prized student was.

 

Her introspection was cut short when her communicator began beeping, a call waiting to be answered. She knew who it was even before she answered; and answer it quickly she did, but not before taking a deep calming breath.

 

“It’s been a while, Councilman,” Duo Xin Xiao greeted, her voice a mask of complete seriousness that was required of her station. “You called just in time. I have news that you will find most interesting.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys have it.  
> I hope it is to your liking.
> 
> I hope you guys still remember the character I brought back in this chapter. She isn't "new" in regards to this fanfic, after all.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	43. Spilling Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Asami, along with Korra, seeks help. Opal and Kai return to the airship to search for the missing mercenary._  
>  Meanwhile, a dreadful symphony begins to play at the heart of Republic City...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a feeling most of us are still reeling from the results of the elections. Though I am not an American myself, I understand the repercussions of that election...and because of the sourness of the results, this took a while (my beta was too caught up with the whirlwind to finish this soon), hence the delay.
> 
> Anyways, this is one of the _longest_ chapters I have ever written. And, this chapter pushes our plot both with Korra and the Krew as well as within the Republic City further along. So, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Just a little head's up, there is a little bit of a trigger warning on one particular part of this chapter.
> 
> Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

 

Bolin stared at Asami as though she had grown dozen of heads－the same number, give or take a few, of questions that plagued his mind. What he had been told and what he had thought he would hear from his long, lost friend proved to be two _very_ different things.

 

He was glad that Duo Xin was not around to hear what Asami had just said. No doubt his secretary would have, without a moment’s hesitation, dragged him as far away from her as she possibly could. What he had just heard, after all, was difficult to swallow and could easily be explained as the ramblings of an insane woman.

 

And even though Bolin knew Asami had not yet gone off the deep end, he still found it very hard to believe her story.

 

He could have come up with something else to say, but all he ended up with was a prolonged “Okay” that was more of a question than a statement.

 

“He doesn’t believe what you had just said, Asami.” Korra had no hesitation pointing out what already was rather obvious to the Prodigy.

 

“I-It’s not that I don’t __believe__ , per se…” Bolin said, his hands going all over the place as he waved them about. “It’s just…umm, how do I put this?”

 

Asami sighed, “I know how it sounds, Bolin. Believe me, I have lived through it and I still find myself wondering at times if I am not just hallucinating these things. But no matter how far-fetched it may be, it is the truth.”

 

Bolin hummed, fingers drumming his chin as he contemplated on what to make of the words that spilled from the Prodigy’s mouth. The sensible part of him warned and cautioned him against providing the help his old friend needed; telling him of troubles that would come from fraternizing with her and this Korra-woman. He was certain he could already imagine what Duo Xin was going to say, word for word.

 

But the other half of his brain－the one who knew what it was like to be caught in so much trouble without anyone else to turn to; who had experienced first-hand the relief a friend could give; and who was thought more with his heart than his mind－could not even begin to fathom __not__  helping Asami Sato.

 

And as Bolin was never good with hiding his thoughts and his feelings, always opting to wear them on his sleeve, Asami saw the war that was internally waging within him. She felt bad about having to come to him for help.

 

Korra watched as the two humans suddenly went silent. She carefully scrutinized both of them, reminding herself to be a little more understanding－as difficult as that sounded. She remembered how Asami had told her of the consequence of their meeting and the choice she had made thereafter; she remembered the raven-haired, young woman’s wistful look whenever she spoke of the __could-be__ ’s and __what-if__ ’s of a different choice made. Looking at Asami’s friend, Korra could surmise that he, too, was someone who had a future filled with promise. A bright future that was within arm’s reach. A coruscant future that was in the midst of being in danger with her.

 

And although the Avatar knew then that it was everyone’s future that was being threatened, the thought of yet another human being put at risk because of her made her a bit uncomfortable, as shocking as it was to think about.

 

It was through this line of thought that the darker-skinned girl based her decision from as she placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder to get her attention and said, “That is enough, Asami. It is fine. We do not need to pressure your friend to help us. We will find another way.”

 

“But－” Asami wanted to argue, knowing that this was the only way they had now. The only __sure__  way of getting to the capital with minimal (to none) trouble.

 

Korra didn’t let her get a word in edgewise. Turning to Bolin, the Avatar gave him a stern look and said, “It was a dangerous gamble to come and ask for your aid. I cannot fully fathom what it is you are thinking right now, nor how you must feel, that is still well-beyond my understanding. But we will not trouble you further. I only ask that you keep whatever you have heard from us to yourself, if not for my sake then, at least, for Asami’s.”

 

Raava’s incarnate didn’t wait to hear what Bolin had to say. After delivering her piece, she turned on her heals and walked away. It stunned not only the Mover Star but Republic City’s bright, young student as well. After all, Asami had thought Korra would insist on getting Bolin to help them. Her mission was of utmost importance and the Avatar was anything but forceful when the need arose.

 

It was surprising how easily Korra gave up on trying to obtain Bolin’s help.

 

 _ _Is it pride?__  Asami wondered, slacked jaw. She didn’t know if she was asking it out of doubt or if she was merely curious at this particular change in the Avatar. It was so very different from when Korra had forced her aid her in breaking into the Great Republic University. “ _ _Does she not want to seek help from yet another human?__ ”

 

The Prodigy shook her head, snapping herself out of those contemplative thoughts. After apologizing to Bolin and wishing him well, believing that this would, perhaps, be the last time they see each other again, Asami rushed out of the hotel and after Korra.

 

* * *

 

 

She was a little bit distracted, if she was going to be honest. Even when this was a momentous occasion for those whom she was currently with, her mind was elsewhere. Even so, she was not oblivious to what was going on around her: the frenzied activity, the anticipation of what was to come.

 

The human desire that welled up in that room was strong. It was __palpable__. __Tangible.__  It was as if she could reach out to it and feel it on the tips of her gloved fingers.

 

Hidden underneath her hood, she let herself smile. __Everything__  was going according to plan. The pieces were falling into place, fitting perfectly. Closing her eyes, she could feel the thrum of dark energy in the air, encasing not just the room, but entire cities far and wide, fueled by the negative emotions that were now abundant in the world.

 

The seeds she had sowed had blossomed. Soon it was going to bear fruit.

 

Yet, despite the imminent victory－ _ _her__ victory－she could find no satisfaction in it. The Avatar was proving herself an unworthy adversary. Still flip-flopping around. She had hoped that, by now, the Avatar had conquered the Trials. But, from what she had gathered－not just from the humans that served her but from the spirits that were flanking under her banner－Avatar Korra had yet to find even one of the Elemental Orbs.

 

 _ _Pathetic,__  the thought trickled from her mind with derision. She wanted to fight the Avatar; to bend the deity-turned-human into submission. And though she could do that now, it would be a hollow victory. It was not something __they__  wanted. __They__  wanted Raava’s total annihilation. To wipe her from existence utterly and completely. Nothing short of that would give __them__  pleasure.

 

It was a shame really. But, she supposed, __they__  would have to rely on those who had found the Avatar their enemy as well. And if the Avatar falls by their hand, __they__  would have to just accept that __they__  would be without __their__ revenge.

 

* * *

 

 

They would have missed their mark had they not been trained to always be vigilant; to observe their surroundings and take it all in at once. The memory of the person they had been sent to locate and retrieve clashed with the woman that they had found.

 

There was no fire in her eyes. Not even a spark. Her hair was disheveled, as was the rest of her clothing that－like her entire body－was marred with scratches, dirt, and grime. She was significantly thinner, drool trickled down her chin.

 

They had approached her tentatively, all of them worried for her sake. She didn’t seem to notice that they were there. Even when she looked at them, it was as though she __couldn’t__  see them. All she did, as she sat, unmoving, was mutter things. __Strange__  things.

 

The Lin Bei Fong that was before them was a mere shadow of her former self.

 

It made them all angry. Whatever had happened to her－ _ _whoever__  did this－was going to pay. Dearly.

 

It was something one of the Masked Assassins leading them had vowed. His eyes blazed with fury and anger behind his crimson mask. His hands, balled into tight fists with his nails digging sharply even through the fabric of his gloves, shook. He wanted to punch something; __someone__.

 

The other Masked Assassin leading the group, wearing a dark-blue mask, felt the same way. Though he was far more calm than his counterpart. He knew he had to say something, otherwise, they might lose sight of what needed to be done.

 

Placing a hand on the crimson-masked leader, he said, “We can deal with whomever did this to her later. Right now, what’s more important, is to get her back home.”

 

“I…I know __that__ ,” he hissed. He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. “I know that, brother. Still…”

 

The turquoise-masked-wearing leader shook his head. “Enough. There will be time later. We have overstayed our welcome here.” Turning to the others that were with them and under their command, he added, “Let us go back home. Retribution will come later.”

 

Theirs was a murmur of agreement.

 

And even though it left a bad taste in their mouth, they knew they had no choice but to leave. They had found the one they sought. But they knew their mission in Republic City was far from over.

 

Not only did they need to get to the bottom of whomever did this to Lin Bei Fong, but they also had yet to find another missing family member－Opal.

 

* * *

 

 

Councilman Tarrlok couldn’t control the smile that seem to grow on his face with each passing second. Even amidst the chaos and turmoil that surrounded him, he took each stride inside the Republic’s Central Seat of Government with such confidence and calm that was a stark contrast to everything else.

 

From around him, government employees were running and screaming, trying to get away from those who had taken into their own hands the change they wanted to happen. They tried to get away. Some did, others found themselves being dragged by the hair, kicking and screaming.

 

There would be people who would comment how __extreme__  it all was, but the proud Councilman could not find the time to care. This was a __revolution__. A __coup d'etat__.

 

It was true, however, that there was no need for violence. If only President Raiko would hand his government peacefully, but alas the President’s grip on power was strong.

 

 _ _What a fool!__  Councilman Tarrlok thought to himself as he stopped briefly to scan his surroundings once more, taking in the violence that had spread as his hired men set about their work. __Can he not see that this will only get worse? I already have the military under my command, whether he accepts it or not.__

 

And it was true. It took a while, and a whole lot more bribing and goading to get them to agree to his terms. To see the true state of the nation. To see that there was __nothing__  “great” about the Republic now and that only he could bring about the change the nation needed.

 

Only he could __save__  them.

 

There were those that didn’t believe his words, of course. But he made short work of them, demonstrating that they were not merely words. He showed them the proof they needed to believe and sowed fear and awe in them through the use of the gloves he had in his possession.

 

The gloves. They were his ticket to power. And they have proved useful time and time again. He wanted to keep them a secret; to make sure none could rebuild and remake it. He had wanted to ensure Varrick’s silence, but the inventor had made himself scarce, vanishing to who-knows-where with his family. Save for the young man they had called their son, the Councilman knew nothing of their whereabouts.

 

It was frustrating, but the fact that he had the famed Mover Star under close watch gave him leverage. It was a security blanket, one he __knew__  that the boy’s adopted father also understood.

 

The decision to have Bolin watched proved to be the right decision, indeed, when he received Captain Xiao’s correspondence. It was that call that had heralded his plot forward; gave it momentum.

 

The Avatar had been found. __And__  she－along with Hiroshi Sato’s daughter－had made contact with him. Captain Xiao was not entirely certain as to __why__  and __how__  the Sato girl even knew of the Mover Star, or why the Avatar had sought him out. But whatever the reason may have been, it was something the good Captain had vowed to get to the bottom of.

 

Still, now that he knew __where__  the Avatar was, he could set his plan to motion and do as he had promised those that followed him: save the Republic－which was exactly what he did. Hence, the on-going coup.

 

“Councilman!” A young, scruffy-looking man called up to him as he resumed walking. By the looks of his attire and the ribbon of cloth tied around his left arm, Councilman Tarrlok surmised that he was with the Agni Kai Triad.

 

The Councilman stopped in his tracks to allow the young Agni Kai Triad member to come close. He tried not to look at the young man with displeasure, after all, their gang’s services were needed and it wouldn’t do to show them anything other than the illusion that they were on equal footing with him.

 

Try as he might, however, Tarrlok couldn’t help but raise his chin slightly at the young man and sniff as he asked, “What is it?”

 

“We’ve found out where Raiko is holed up,” the young man grinned, showing off his yellowing teeth. He pointed towards the spiraling and sprawling staircase, “He’s locked himself up in his office. Barricaded the door and everything.”

 

“And how certain are you of this information?” the politician asked.

 

“Deathly certain.” The young Agni Kai Triad member grinned. “We got it off a reliable source.”

 

“Reliable source?” Out of everything the young criminal had spoken, this was the first that really piqued Tarrlok’s interest.

 

As if on cue, a couple of the other gang members appeared from his peripheral vision. They dragged with them a woman. Though her appearance was anything but pristine, it wasn’t difficult to recognize who she was even from afar.

 

The grin that had been momentarily wiped from his face by the appearance of the young man returned then. It was impossible not to think that everything was going along nicely for him. As though fate was lining the pieces up just for his victory.

 

“First Lady Buttercup Raiko,” Councilman Tarrlok greeted as the group threw the old woman down on the floor, skidding on the ground in front of the councilman. “I am so glad you could join us.”

 

Truly. It was as if fate was making this all too easy for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami ran as fast as she could, knowing she would have to muster her speed if she wanted to catch up to the Avatar who would undoubtedly have gone far already, if she were to judge the distance by the speed with which Korra had left the opulent inn.

 

It was for this reason the brilliant, young woman did not expect to literally run into her deity-turned-human friend just as she was rounding the corner that led to their own, modest inn.

 

She was certain she had rammed into the Avatar at full first, but Korra did not budged from where she stood. She didn’t even seem to be hurt by the impact, judging from the quick glance and the raised eyebrow Korra provided her. Asami, on the other hand, felt sore. She __knew__  Korra was all muscle. But she had forgotten how hard and firm those muscles were. Not that she had anything to go by, really, save for that moment when she had to take care of the Avatar as she lay unconscious from saving an entire village from the raging magma that threatened to destroy it and the lives within it.

 

She shook her head. Now was not the time to reminisce.

 

“Korra? What－?” Asami’s question died in her throat as she noticed it wasn’t just Korra who was in the middle of the busy streets, but Opal and Kai as well…and they looked distraught. “Opal? Kai? What are you both doing out here?” Then to Opal, she added another question, “I thought we agreed to meet up at the inn?”

 

“Yeah…” Opal drew out the word for all of its worth. “But that was before Kai here came barging in with a kind of… _ _problematic__  news…”

 

“Why do I have a feeling I __don’t__  want to hear what it is?” Asami muttered.

 

With Korra being so close to her, she managed to hear those words. Her lips quirked into an amused smile－which she didn’t bother to hide.

 

“Well, I do not think we have an option on that matter, Asami,” the Avatar playfully teased. Yet, that mirth in her eyes vanished when she returned to face Opal with the very same question that the Prodigy wanted to ask. “Much as I too would rather not hear about another difficulty within our mission, I fear as though this is something we __have__  to hear about. So, out with it.”

 

As Opal was just trying to share with them the news with as much tact as possible, Kai chose not to take the roundabout route in telling his liege about this so-called “problem”.

 

Without much preamble, the messy-haired steward blurted out, “Mako has escaped” so fast that it actually took a second for both Korra and Asami to actually process what he had just said. By then, Opal had also begun to tell of how Kai had come to her with the news and how the both of them had returned to the downed airship, searching every nook and cranny for the Mercenary only to turn up with neither hide nor hair of him.

 

“H-Hold on a second,” Asami finally managed to interject when Opal had taken the time to stop her barrage of words in favor of breathing. “Mako has escaped?”

 

Kai nodded vigorously, and with an annoyed tone replied, “Weren’t you listening? That was precisely what we’ve just said!”

 

“Are you certain?” Korra could not accept that the human have escaped. It was impossible. He was bound by the wind as per her orders. “A mere human couldn’t possibly have found a way to break through those bindings.”

 

“Well, a __mere__ human or not, Mako __did__  escape, there is no mistake about it.” Opal huffed, crossing her arms. “We practically turned the entire airship inside-out just to make sure.”

 

“But…how?” The crease on the Avatar’s forehead deepened. She crossed her eyes and placed a knuckled hand on her chin in thought.

 

As Korra wondered to herself how the shackles had been taken off from Mako’s person, Asami broached another inquiry.

 

“Was there any sign of __where__  he escaped to?” she asked. She then remembered another thing that acted as a safeguard to keep the Mercenary from escaping, and added that as well to the conundrum they faced. “Or how he even managed to leave the room? I mean, we did break the door’s mechanism from the inside to keep him from leaving…”

 

“He must have found another way,” Kai replied not bothering to hide his own frustrations. “But when we got there, the door was closed and it didn’t have any signs of being tampered with. Even the windows were still locked as tight as when we left them.”

 

Silence overshadowed the group as they wondered how the Mercenary might have escaped. It was like a riddle they could find no answer to; a great perplexity that left them all feeling that they might be missing __something__. What that something might be, they couldn’t say nor begin to guess.

 

After a while, Kai finally shook them all from their thoughts, bringing to light the most important question of all:

 

“What are we to do now, Lady Korra?”

 

Korra didn’t answer immediately. This prompted Kai to add, “If it pleases you, My Lady, I am willing to go and track down this mercenary and bring him back into our custody.”

 

 _ _That__  got Korra to snap her eyes open and to immediately shoot down the idea presented to her, saying, “You will do no such thing, Kai. I would rather all of you be kept as close to my watch as possible. It would do us no good to go our separate ways now. Not when there is a high possibility that that human would come to collect what he was paid to.”

 

Those words, there was no doubt, was directed at Asami and Korra did not bother to hide the fact. Her eyes bore into the young inventor as though she was waiting for her to speak up against what was just spoken. But Asami had no plans to do so. She was under no illusion that Mako would forget about the job he had been given by her father.

 

Mako, she knew, was a dangerous man. Anyone who would let their will be swayed by money always was. Try as she might, the young Sato heiress could also not forget the way he had looked at her when he admitted to the reason for their paths crossing yet again.

 

A shiver ran through her spine at the memory and Asami unconsciously rubbed her arms as though it would ward those thoughts and feelings away.

 

But, ultimately, it was Korra’s next words that made her calm down.

 

“That man can come at us as many times as he likes,” Korra had spoken with such fierce determination and confidence. “But he won’t succeed. He might boast about always getting the job done, but this time I will make sure he has met his match and he would always be going back home empty handed.”

 

Korra’s words, however, did not have the same effect on Opal who simply shook her head and said, “Your confidence truly is astounding, Korra. And if you’re __that__ confident, then I guess you and Asami managed to snag us a ride?”

 

In a blink of an eye, Korra’s entire demeanor changed. And even without the explanation that Asami soon provided the aspiring Historian and the Avatar’s Steward, Opal had already known that their attempt to get a ride was a bust.

 

“In the hopes of sounding repetitive, I just have to ask, what now?” the young Bei Fong asked.

 

She was met with a shrug from both the Avatar and Asami, neither knew of what course of action to take now that their initial plan had been a failure.

 

In the end, the group agreed to stay one more night in the tourist-infested town, hoping that, perhaps, another day’s rest might give them enough time to think of a new plan to get to the Fire Nation’s capital.

 

* * *

 

 

It was all he could do to lock himself up in his office, a pistol his sole weapon to defend himself with. Even when he could hear the clamor outside, the shouts and pleas for help, he could do nothing.

 

 _ _It is for the best,__  he had to tell himself several times. __It is for the sake of the Republic__.

 

But was it the truth, really? He wasn’t too certain if he was doing this for the sake of his nation or for his own. He was afraid of those who had come to overthrow the very government he had worked hard for.

 

Alone, in his office, President Raiko’s mind also brought for visions of his wife. She had been separated from him. His only hope the security he had hired for her, but even then his trust in them wavered. He had, after all, seen that some of the men who had come and answered the call for a coup were from the very army sworn to serve and protect the people of the United Republic.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckling bitterly at the thought. There was __nothing__ “united” about the republic now. It was crumbling, being destroyed by one thing after another. This coup was just another of the problems that threatened to bring the Republic down.

 

The President of the United Republic of Nations looked at the gun in his hands. It’s weight grounding him. He, admittedly, wasn’t good with guns. He wasn’t good with violence. But, at that moment, when the world seemed to be crashing down on him, his mind played on the thought of an easy escape.

 

It would no doubt be painful.

 

__But perhaps only for a moment…_ _

 

It certainly would solve all of his problems. Just one pull of the trigger; one bullet. And it will be all over.

 

Every second that passed, the gun seemed to weigh more and more in his hands. Whenever he perchance a glance, the pistol seemed to become larger, as if it was the only thing he could see; the only thing now that his mind could process.

 

He didn’t want the humiliation that would come when the traitors finally realized where he was and breached through the doors of his office. He didn’t even think he would survive the night. It seemed inevitable that his end was nigh.

 

 _ _It wouldn’t make much of a difference, will it__?

 

His hands shook as he truly considered his options. His fears muddled his thoughts.

 

Just as he was about to make his decision－one that would be his last－there was a loud crashing sound on his door. A sound of hard wood meeting hard wood. They have finally found where he was and were going to break through his office’s door.

 

President Raiko whimpered then. Another look at his pistol. Another shaky breath. Then he slowly pulled it towards his temple, aligning the barrel just perfectly.

 

His finger was on the trigger. It seemed to be warring with his desire to end it, making it difficult for him to let the gun do its thing. Though he also wondered if it was just his finger and not his own desire to survive.

 

As he was about to pull the trigger, he was once again kept from doing so by a familiar voice at the other side of the door.

 

“President Raiko, we know you’re inside.”

 

 _ _Tarrlok!__  The President growled. He had wondered who was behind this coup d’etat. Now he knew. It made sense that it would be Tarrlok.

 

“Come now, you don’t have to pretend that you are not there.” Tarrlok went on when he didn’t answer. “You may choose to hide, but I grow tired of this game and so have my men. It is over, Mister President. Surrender now and no one gets hurt.”

 

Victor Raiko did not believe the Councilman’s promise. He didn’t trust him, and wondered why he ever did.

 

A loud sigh. It was as if the world outside of his office had suddenly grown deathly quiet, his hearing becoming stronger.

 

“You leave me no choice, Victor.” Gone were the remnants of respect Tarrlok had previously laced his words with.

 

The bespectacled president readied himself. He put the gun’s barrel away from his temple, instead aiming it straight to the doors that now had been badly damaged. If he was going to fall, he would try to take Tarrlok with him.

 

But, the one who spoke again was __not__  the ambitious councilor.

 

“V-Victor, please!” The voice was shaky, nasal from the tears shed light torrents of flood. But there was no mistaking his wife’s voice.

 

“B-Buttercup!?” President Raiko couldn’t believe it. He had thought her to be safe! Prayed that she was!

 

“Now, let us in, Victor,” again Councilman Tarrlok spoke. “You don’t want anything to happen to your lovely wife, do you?”

 

“Don’t you dare hurt her!” Raiko shouted as he rushed towards the door.

 

He didn’t waste another moment as he hurriedly took the locks and bolts off. Another second later and the doors swung open with such force that the President had to jump back to keep himself from being hit by the doors that were thrown off their hinges.

 

Immediately, people came flooding into his office. All of them were Tarrlok’s men: armed, masked soldiers, members of the United Republic Armed Forces, and a number of triad members. And, in the midst of them was the Councilman himself, beside whom was Buttercup Raiko whose hands were bound behind her back.

 

“Buttercup!” The President wanted to run towards her, but a single step caused all armed men in the room to train their guns towards him. “Let her go, Tarrlok. She has nothing to do with your ambitions!”

 

“I wouldn’t say ‘nothing’,” Tarrlok drawled. “She has proved herself useful thus far, after all. Now, why don’t you throw away that gun, Victor. You won’t be able to do anything with it, after all. My men would shoot you down even before you can fire a single bullet.”

 

As if to show that the Councilman meant business, a couple of his men trained their guns on Buttercup. And though the thoughts of suicide has been chased away from the President’s mind, he couldn’t bear the thought of dying now. Not in front of his wife. Not with the threat on her life still looming close.

 

With an angry grunt, Victor Raiko threw the gun with as force as he could muster away from him, though he did not throw it towards Tarrlok. He didn’t need the Councilman to have another weapon under his disposal.

 

“Perfect,” Tarrlok allowed a smile, then took a step forward. “Now, let’s talk business, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

There __could__  have been a million things she was doing right at that moment other than being locked up in the room she was sharing with the others. Okay, well, maybe not a __million__  things, but there certainly would have been other __better__  things to do. But, as it stood, she didn’t feel like doing any of them. And she wasn’t the only one who could find no inspiration to do anything fruitful.

 

Like herself, Asami was sprawled on her bed doing nothing thus far save for blankly staring at the wall, possibly trying to come up with another feasible way of getting them all safely to their destination. The only one who seemed to have found something to do were Korra and Kai. The former sat, cross-legged on a corner of their shared room in deep meditation, while the latter was off somewhere with Naga, hopefully not getting themselves into trouble (but Opal wasn’t going to be surprised if he ended up knee-deep in one either way).

 

She had, of course, tried to strike a conversation with Asami, unfortunately the Prodigy was not in the mood for conversation, merely grunting an answer and even at times completely ignoring her friend.

 

It was one of the reasons why the aspiring, young historian ended up watching the Avatar as she meditated.

 

Korra’s meditation was a deep one. Although the way she sat looked painful and difficult for Opal to mimic－save the way her fists were touching together, that one was __easy__ _ _－__ the Avatar looked at peace. Her face, as was her demeanor, was filled with calmness Korra didn’t seem to exude much when she was awake.

 

The young Bei Fong wondered how the Avatar’s meditation was going. Before she had taken her meditative stance, Korra didn’t give much information as to why she was going to commune the Realm of the Spirits. The moment they had returned to their room, she had excused herself and immediately went about in that little corner. She had been there ever since.

 

As Opal stared at Korra in her quietness, there were moments when she __thought__  she was seeing __something__. Minuscule pinpricks of glowing, balls of light far too different from those that she remembered would appear around the Avatar whenever she had used the Elemental Spirits’. Whenever she tried to get a good look at them and actually put her all attention to these strange lights no bigger than a grain of rice, they would vanish as though they were not there to begin with and her eyes were merely playing tricks on her.

 

It was curious. Though Opal discounted them as nothing out of the ordinary coming from the Avatar, she couldn’t help but move closer to the darker-skinned girl in the hopes of getting a clearer view of this strange phenomena.

 

It was during such an attempt when Asami finally snapped out of whatever reverie she was in, catching Opal by surprise when she asked, hissing the words as much as she was whisper-shouting them, “What are you doing?”

 

It was all Opal could do not to let out a high-pitched noise that could have shaken the Avatar from her meditation. Whirling around, she saw that Asami had sat up on her bed and was looking at her with one of her elegant eyebrows raised, an unreadable expression in her eyes that was not just borne from curiosity but of something else Opal couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 

“I wasn’t doing anything,” her words rushed out and made it sound as though she really was up to something. It was no wonder that her best friend didn’t believe her.

 

“Opal…” there was a hint of warning with the way Asami had said her name.

 

The Historian rolled her eyes. “Really. I wasn’t going to go poke the Avatar or doodle with her face. I am not __that__  desperate for something to do.”

 

“Why do I have a hard time believing you weren’t planning on doing one of those things?” The Prodigy crossed her arms. That expression Opal had seen in her eyes had passed and had morphed into something akin to playfulness－a look Asami rarely wore back when they were finishing their respective studies. “You looked like a cat stalking a mouse.”

 

Opal huffed, crossing her own arms. “I was not!”

 

Though, it was hard to actually make that believable considering she had just been crawling towards Korra a few moments ago and was still kneeling on the ground as of that moment.

 

It was Asami’s turn to roll her eyes. What followed, however, was no longer a playful jab but a serious note from the Prodigy, “You know Korra isn’t going to be happy if you end up interrupting her meditation in favor of whatever it was that had caught your interest. She may have gotten lax with us, but Korra on ‘Avatar Mode’ is still not a person you should probably mess around with.”

 

“I don’t know,” Opal rose to her feet and walked back to their bedside, only to unceremoniously dump herself on Asami’s bed. “There are times when even if she was doing her thing as the Avatar, Korra still manages to be somewhat playful about it.”

 

The young Sato mused over what her friend had said. And from the way her expression had changed, Opal guessed Asami had come to the same conclusion as she did.

 

“I…suppose so,” the Prodigy conceded. “But I also think this is…different.”

 

“Different?”

 

Asami nodded. “Think about it, Opal. Korra is once again backed into a corner because of my friend’s refusal to help. I am sure she must be wracking her brain trying to figure out how to get to the Fire Nation Capital.” A sigh escaped her lips then, before she continued saying, “She could get there quickly, if she wanted to though…”

 

Opal had no doubt Korra could indeed do just that. And she knew where Asami got that idea from.

 

“She could. It would be so easy for her to just fly herself there and just get this whole search for the Elemental Cores going,” The Historian agreed. “But try telling the Avatar that she could leave us behind and let’s see how far you will get with __that__  conversation.”

 

Asami chuckled at the thought. “I do not wish to have another argument with her so soon. Still, I am worried that we might be slowing her down.”

 

“Maybe so, but something tells me Avatar Korra has gotten herself quite fond with us,” she looked back at the Avatar who was oblivious to the fact that she was their topic of choice. At the same time, Opal couldn’t help but think, __Though I am more than certain with whom Korra seemed to really have found interest in.__

 

* * *

 

 

The Avatar had never felt her skin prickle and crawl. There had never been anything that made her jumpy either. After all, why would she feel any kind of distress when she had Alignak and the others with her; when she was omnipotent and unstoppable?

 

Even when Korra had traversed into the Realm of the Spirits through her meditations, there was nothing that disturbed her to the point that she wanted to leave as quickly as she had arrived without completing her task.

 

That could not be said now, however, as she gazed upon the unfamiliar expanse that the Spirit World had become.

 

There was no color. No life.

 

As far as her eyes could see, and as much as she allowed herself to travel from one point of the realm to the other while being tethered in her mortal coil, she could find nothing－not even a hint－of how the Realm of the Spirits had been prior to this drastic change.

 

Inky darkness and murky shadows flexed and coiled around her. They pooled around the Avatar, elongating into long tendrils, like bony hands, trying to get hold of her. A heavy miasma hung overhead bringing about a feeling of __wrongness__.

 

 _ _Yes, wrongness.__  That was indeed what it was. __Everything feels wrong. Everything__ is _ _wrong.__

 

Yet, much as Korra wanted to jump back into her own skin and flee the place she was meant to bring balance to, she couldn’t. Not until she found the Light Spirit that had aided her before－or any good spirit, for that matter, that could aid her now.

 

Spirits, she knew, were vastly more knowledgeable than humans. That was what Korra had been hoping to glean from her visit: the spirits’ knowledge.

 

But there was nowhere to gather insights from. She couldn’t find any kind of spirit, save those that were malicious which she had steered clear from. Korra didn’t know why she thought them malicious, save from the way their eyes had glowed an eerie red. They hadn’t made an actual move to harm her, all they did was stand on their big, shadowy bodies, following her every movements.

 

She didn’t want to admit it, but they __unsettled__  her. As did the cold that seeped through her very core; a cold that was different from the frostiness of her homeland. She had grown up in the cold, but not like this.

 

She shivered, momentarily marveling that she did, before admitting there was nothing for her in the Spirit Realm. Wherever the spirits had gone, she did not know. All she knew was they were not there. She hoped they were in hiding. But somehow, something told her that wasn’t the case.

 

As she was getting her consciousness ready to go back to the mortal realm, the Avatar snagged her foot on a protruding root of a gnarled Spirit Tree, causing her to stumble and fall, her knees and hands touching the darkness-infested ground.

 

There was a moment when Korra held her breath, hoping that she had not just literally stumbled herself into trouble. Just when she thought that the coast was clear, however, her hands began to glow dimly. And though it was only for the briefest of moments, it was enough－whatever it was that had happened－to bring to life the dark creatures that had, up until that point, remained unmoving.

 

Quickly, but at the same time carefully, getting to her feet, the Avatar watched with trepidation as the shadowy-looking spirits of various shapes and sizes began to twitch as though life had just been breathe into them. She made sure not to make any sudden movements.

 

And yet, even when she was moving as slow as an Opossum Bat doing its thing, those strange-looking spirits suddenly－and as one－all turned to look at her. Their eyes, she noticed, glowed more crimson now than they had before.

 

Then they began to move.

 

Their movements were stranger than the way they looked. It was as if they had physical form, but at the same time were as fluid as a gooey substance. And they moved __fast__. Much faster than they should be able to.

 

Foregoing the notion of moving slowly, Korra immediately straightened. Though she could take these creatures on (they were still spirits, after all, in the Spirit Realm－or so she hoped), the Avatar had a feeling she better not; that instead of fighting against them, she should get herself away from that place.

 

Proud as she was, Korra will never admit to what she did next. She ran. She ran away from those creatures that had taken an interest to her, moving as fast as she could. Jumping from one part of the Spirit World to the next. Still, no matter how fast she jumped, the dark spirits were never too far behind.

 

 _ _I have to get out of here__ , she told herself the most obvious course of action. But even if she knew what she had to do, she found it difficult to jump from one plane of existence to the next whilst moving. The Avatar had always traversed the Mortal and Spirit realms calmly, in a meditative way, never while she was in motion. And so, doing it now, while in the heat of a chase, was proving difficult for her.

 

What’s more troubling was the fact that she was getting __tired__ _ _－__ an impossible feat considering where she was.

 

She __shouldn’t__ be able to get tired in the Realm of the Spirits, and yet her legs were getting heavy as the miasma that was covering the world of the spirits grew thicker and thicker until it was like a dense fog.

 

 _ _Spirits__ , Korra thought even as she pushed herself to run. __What is going on?__

__

Korra knew she shouldn’t panic, but when she found herself suddenly and inexplicably surrounded by those dark creatures, she felt that emotion rising up within her. Even when she was no longer running; even when she could have been able to whisk herself away from that place; her mind drew a blank.

 

Closer and closer the dark beings came, slinking towards the young Avatar until they were just a couple of arm’s length away. They blocked whatever exit she might have had, leaving her trapped. Her only method of escape seemingly too difficult to accomplish.

 

Just when they were about to overcome her, there was a bright flash of light that momentarily blinded, not just the shadowy creatures, but herself as well. This was soon followed by a soft voice that spoke directly in Korra’s mind.

 

 _ _“Calm down, Avatar Korra,”__  the words were pacifying and gentle. It sounded familiar but at the same time did not, just as how it had sounded close and at the same time very far away. __“I can buy you some time, but you have to make haste and leave this place at once.”__

 

“Who are you?” the words escaped Korra’s lips as she tried to get her sight back in order.

 

 _ _“Who I am is not important. Your safety is. The Dark Spirits have stirred. They have been awakened by your presence. You must leave lest they take you completely. Do not let them touch you.”__  Then, the voice repeated, __“I will buy you time. Make haste and return to the realm of mortals. Hurry.”__

 

The urgency by which the voice had spoken, kept the Avatar from insisting her questions be answered. It also gave her the bearings she needed in order to get herself ready to break her connection with the Spirit Realm.

 

Slowly, but surely, she could feel her earthly tethers. At the same time, she could sense that the light was ebbing from whomever it was that had come to her rescue and that the creatures－the Dark Spirits, as the voice had called them－were beginning to make their move as well. They were more agitated than they had been prior to that burst of light.

 

Again the voice pleaded for the Avatar to hurry.

 

It was only when the light had dimmed immensely and the Dark Spirits had regained their senses that Korra finally felt herself being drawn back to the material world.

 

Before she could complete the transition, however, she felt something brush her leg, slithering as it grabbed hold of her if only for a moment.

 

The last thing Korra heard from the Spirit World was the voice that shouted a distressed __“No!”__

 

* * *

 

 

Opal thought she should probably make a rule against people surprising her. Especially when done consecutively.

 

It hadn’t even been half an hour since she had tried to get a close look at the luminescent particles that seemed to have risen up from Korra’s meditation and when Asami had given her a fright, and now her heart almost jumped out of her when the Avatar suddenly blasted herself up with the aid of the wind.

  
The sudden gust of wind catapulted not just the Avatar upwards, but also a bunch of other stuff in the room, including decorations that got smashed to bits as soon as they hit the walls, ceiling, and the floor. But it seemed whatever it was that had gotten Korra to use her airbending still clouded the Avatar’s judgement as she failed to keep herself from hurtling over to the other side of the room, hitting her back forcefully on the wall between Asami and Opal’s beds and loudly crashing to the ground.

 

“Korra!” both Asami and Opal clambered up and towards the groaning Avatar in worry as she struggled to get up, a hand caressing her head that had also made impact.

 

“Are you alright? What happened?”

 

“What the heck was that?”

 

They knew they probably were asking too many questions too quickly.

 

“I apologize,” Korra winced as she spoke, sitting on the ground as she looked sheepishly at the two, very worried young women beside her. “Something just caught me off-guard while meditating. I’m fine.”

 

Opal didn’t believe what Korra had said, but she didn’t voice it out. Not like Asami who quickly asked, “Are you sure?”

 

The Avatar nodded, pushing herself up. She winced once more when her she put weight on her left foot, but quickly shook the expression away.

 

“I’m a bit sore, that is all.” Korra admitted. She then looked around at the mess she created of their room and apologized.

 

The Historian followed the Avatar’s sights and shrugged, “Well, at least we now have __something__  to do.”

 

Asami was about to open her mouth, ready for a quip, when suddenly, from the spot Korra had been meditating in, a pool of darkness emerged.

 

It was small, at first, like a shadow cast by a lying object. But in mere seconds, it grew in size until half of the room was already covered in this murky and inky darkness. The three, young women watched in horror, dumbstruck by the scene before them, as the darkness spread further and further.

 

“Korra…” Though her voice sounded calm, she was anything __but__. Asami felt her throat had dried. She swallowed a thick lump on her throat before allowing herself to continue, “What is that?”

 

But even the Avatar was at a lost, muttering questions such as “How can this be?” and “How did they get here?”. Though those questions in and of themselves gave Opal and Asami the idea that Korra knew a bit of what was going on.

 

“Should we really be standing around here asking these things? Or should we run?” The young Bei Fong asked, looking in awe as much as in fear at the blob of darkness rising from the large, shadowy pool.

 

There was a brief flash of remembrance in the Avatar’s face before she grabbed each of her companions’ hands and saying, “Run. We definitely should run.”

 

That was all that was needed to be said before Korra sped out of the room with Opal and Asami in tow.

 

As they rushed out of the room, they came across the innkeeper who had heard the loud noises emanating from the room they had rented.

 

As he saw them, he asked, “Hey, what was those loud noises about?” Then realized they were running haphazardly away. “Hey, no running in hallways!”

 

“Sorry!” Opal managed to shout back.

 

Whether the innkeeper heard her or not, Opal didn’t know. For as soon as they had run past the innkeeper, the darkness that had emerged from their room burst out like a tsunami. It was then followed by a scream.

 

The other patrons of the inn who heard the innkeeper’s cry, all looked up and saw for themselves the reason for it. It didn’t take long before pandemonium broke loose as they all tried to save themselves by rushing out of the building, bumping into the Avatar and her companions on their way.

 

Asami watched, appalled by what she had just witnessed. She saw for herself how the wave of darkness had swallowed the innkeeper and everything it touched. She opened her mouth to say something, but was once again cut off.

 

“Keep your eyes up front, Asami!” Opal shouted at her, doing as what she had instructed. “We have to keep ourselves on our toes.”

 

“R-Right,” The Prodigy agreed.

 

As they rushed out of the inn, Opal didn’t know what to expect. She had thought that the darkness only consumed the inn, but the moment they stepped out, she was proven wrong. The darkness had been unleashed. The sun that had been shinning and basking everything around it with its warmth and light had been blotted out by a thick fog of shadow. All around them, the entire Shu Jing area was being overrun by strange, umbrageous, hulking creatures.

 

Seeing them, Korra stopped running and so the two, young women with her.

 

“N-No…” they heard the Avatar let out as close to a defeated whisper as they thought she could manage.

 

As the darkness-infested creatures began to terrorize the citizenry, the entire Shu Jing was filled with a cacophony of panicked screams and frightened cries that echoed throughout. It was like the Dragon Flatt Buroughs all over again.

 

Before any other thoughts could flow through them, a loud barking was heard followed by Kai’s voice calling out, “Avatar Korra, Asami, Opal!”

 

All three whirled towards the direction of Kai’s voice and found the Avatar’s Steward riding atop Naga, who was heading towards them in such a speed that no animal her size could have been able to muster.

 

The Polar Bear Dog stopped in front of the Avatar, and without dismounting the beast, Kai gave them an overview of what was going on from whence he came.

 

“Lady Korra,” he began. “The entire town, it suddenly got covered in darkness. And those creatures,” he pointed to a couple that had taken to chasing a few locals, “they appeared with it. What happened?”

 

 _ _Not much of an overview,__  Opal sighed. She had hoped to hear something of note from the young man, only to find that he was just as clueless as they were.

 

“They’re…Dark Spirits,” Korra spoke slowly, as though she didn’t want to say the words themselves. “They came from the Spirit World…”

 

“Dark Spirits?” It was the first Opal had heard of such things. None in the legends and myths she had encountered spoke of them. And judging from the deep frown Kai was supporting, the same could be said of the young steward.

 

“I know nothing of them, save for what they are called,” the Avatar admitted. “And the feeling that they are dangerous. We cannot let them touch us. We must make haste away from this place.” Then, turning to the two, young women with her, she added, “Ride Naga with Kai, both of you. I will create a path for all of you to safely travel.”

 

“Are you sure you’re up to that, Korra? You don’t look like you’re in top form.”

 

Opal had to agree with Asami’s assumption. Korra looked pale and she seemed to be favoring her right foot as she stood. Whatever had happened while she was meditating, it had done a number on the Nia Bayou native.

 

Korra gave the Prodigy an insulted look. She puffed her chest, and replied, “I am the Avatar, Miss Sato. These sort of things are a piece of cake for me.”

 

Opal didn’t know if the smug look on Korra’s face after that was from finally getting an idiomatic expression right, or if it was from something else. What she was certain of was that the Avatar was speaking far too confidently than how she actually felt.

 

Asami sighed. She too knew that Korra was just acting tough. “Alright. So, where are we headed? If the entire Shu Jing is under this darkness, then would it not be safe to assume that the entire island is as well? The darkness seems to be expanding quickly, after all.”

 

Everyone was silent as they thought of their next course while Korra also kept the Dark Spirits at bay with her bending. It was Kai who came up with a (shall he say it? Brilliant) plan, though one he kept in the dark, only going so far as to say that he actually had one.

 

“The port.” the Avatar’s Steward pointed a finger to its direction. “Let’s go there.”

 

Asami shot Kai a look. She had a feeling what the young man had up his sleeves. Catching the way she was looking at him, Kai turned to assuage her worries as she and Opal were helped mount Naga.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to get in any more trouble than we’re already in. Besides, no one would notice if we slip in together with the other people who certainly will make use of one of the airships to flee this place.”

 

Korra nodded, accepting Kai’s explanation, even when neither Opal nor Asami thought things could be so easy as how the Avatar’s Steward claimed it to be. But, with no other options presented to them, and with their own airship still in disarray, they really had no choice on the matter.

 

“Are you all ready?” Korra asked. When the three humans nodded their heads, Korra turned to the two young women and added, “Hold tightly on Naga. She senses something is wrong with this place so, the moment she goes off, she will be much faster than you both are used to.”

 

True enough, they could feel Naga rumbling underneath as she let out a deep growl. Her teeth were barred and her fur was standing on end. The Polar Bear Dog was tensed.

 

 _ _And if the Avatar’s Spirit Animal is acting like this,__  Opal mused. __That should say quite a lot about whatever these Dark Spirits are…__

 

Hearing Korra’s instructions, neither thought to question them as both Asami and Opal gripped Naga’s fur tightly. The Avatar watched them for a heartbeat before nodding to herself.

 

“Make haste, Kai, Naga,” she walked towards Naga’s head, patting the large, furry, four-legged animal. “Do not let them touch you and under no circumstances are you allowed to slow down or stop until you’ve arrived at the port. I will make sure the way is open.”

 

Kai nodded. “Good luck, Lady Korra.”

 

The Avatar didn’t bother to give a reply. She took a few steps forward, before taking a stance at the ready. She took a deep breath to calm herself, closing her eyes for good measure.

 

“Korra!” She heard Asami call out.

 

Snapping her eyes open, the Avatar cocked her head to the side as she glanced at the young woman, a questioning look on her face.

 

“Be careful.”

 

Avatar Korra grinned, turned her back to them once again, and faced the path that led to the port－a path currently overrun by Dark Spirits and shadowy tendrils emerging from the ground.

 

She really didn’t have anything to draw her confidence from, but at the face of danger with Asami and the others’ safety on the line, Korra couldn’t help but feel confident that she __will__  be able to keep them safe.

 

She had too, after all.

 

There was no other alternative.

 

“I’m the Avatar,” she heard herself saying in response. “I can deal with it.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Another chapter, done.
> 
> I am not sure if you guys can already guess who are behind those masks and who the leaders of the Masked Assassins are. But, I have a feeling most of you have it on point. :D
> 
> Also, Raiko...I try to get into his head as much as I at that particular scenario I wrote on him. I asked the question: _What would go through the mind of a political leader when power is suddenly snatched from him in such a way as a coup?_ I think I did a good job of it...sort of.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was to your liking and satiated you guys for the time being. I already have the next chapter, I am just waiting for my beta to finish so it all depends on him when the next update will be.
> 
> As always, I appreciate the support for this fanfic! Thank you very much! Feel free to leave a kudos (if you haven't already) if you've enjoyed the chapter, favorite it, bookmark it or whatever, and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! :)
> 
> Untill the next update, stay strong, everyone!  
> Dream on; Fly on!


	44. Kai's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As the Dark Spirits rampage around Shu Jing, the Avatar and her friends must find a way to escape and journey towards the Fire Capital's vicinity where they believe the Elemental Core of Fire is being kept..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late as it might be, I still want to wish everyone on who celebrates this holiday a Happy Thanksgiving! :)
> 
> I'm going to blame this late chapter to the release of Pokemon Sun and Moon. XD

 

* * *

It was easier said than done. Avatar Korra didn’t want to admit it to anyone, not even herself, but paving safe passage for her friends in the midst of all the chaos and darkness swirling in Shu Jing was difficult. It didn’t matter that their destination was not far－the port was but a short, winding distance away－there was just too much she had to take into consideration. She not only had to ensure no Dark Spirit made contact with her or her friends, but that she would not accidentally harm another human being as she fought against those dark fiends.

 

Standing against these dark creatures, the Avatar confirmed one thing: they were __strong__. Facing them in battle, they were so unlike those she had fought before. Where her elemental bending gave her swift and easy victories thus far, they proved ineffectual against the enemies they faced now.

 

Each blast of air and fire, the lashing of her water whips, and even the forces of the earth were, if not deflected, were absorbed like a single drop of water being assimilated by a raging river. Though some of her attacks looked as though they have made impact and even when it seemed the Dark Spirits would be knocked down, they would regain their footing and march at her with renewed intensity.

 

It was the reason why she had to push herself to her limits to ensure that whatever opening she had made for her friends, they would stay safe for them to pass through.

 

Still, no matter how difficult the task at hand was, Korra’s pride kept her from showing just how much it was taking its toll on her.

 

__I must awaken the Elemental Cores soon,__  Korra thought to herself as she bended a large piece of the ground, fashioned it into something sharp, and then threw it at the Dark Spirits who had lined up in the path in front of her. __I cannot remain as weak as I am now. Not when I have unleashed these beings…__

__

And the Avatar was certain she was the cause of the Dark Spirits’ manifestation in the Human Realm. She had not just imagined that sensation she had felt as she left the Spirit World. The constant throbbing of her left ankle reminded her that it was __real__. What was happening was real. And it was her fault.

 

The thought that she had, yet again, inadvertently led yet another town towards its destruction weighed heavily on Korra. So much so that the guilt unhinged her; it distracted her to the point where, several times, Asami, Opal, or Kai (sometimes even all three of them, combined) would shout out a warning just in the nick of time for her to dodge a Dark Spirit’s attack.

 

She chastised herself when a Dark Spirit almost grazed her, its outstretched claws missing her left cheek by a hair’s breadth. She could almost hear the exasperation in Asami’s voice when she had reminded her to be careful.

 

By the time they had arrived at the port, it was teeming with an agitated and overwrought crowd, all clueless as to what those things they were trying to escape from were, Avatar Korra was certain either one of the two young women she had been protecting was going to throttle her for how many close calls her carelessness brought. It wouldn’t even surprise her to hear Kai voice out his displeasure, knowing she must have shaved a couple of years off his life.

 

Thankfully, the massive, hysterical crowd demotivated her companions to give her a stern talking to. She was equally thankful that the townspeople were frenzied enough not to notice them (nor what Korra had done to get them safely there) as they arrived.

 

“What now?” Korra heard Opal’s question, directed towards Kai. As she tried to see past the crowd, stretching her neck as far as she was able without hurting herself, the young, aspiring historian added, “It doesn’t look like they are letting anyone board the airships.”

 

“Should I get ready to hijack yet another airship?” Asami quipped, even as she too scanned the docked vehicles for any sign that any of them were ready to depart. “Because that would be a bit difficult without my __tools__.”

 

Much as Asami tried to make light of it, Korra noted a slight difference in tone when she spoke of the tools she had left at their room back at the now-ruined inn. It wasn’t anger, the Avatar knew, but something almost close to it, which shook Asami’s voice.

  
Difficult to tell as it was, Korra could somewhat empathize with how the Prodigy was feeling. From the short time they had spent together, the Avatar knew how important Asami’s equipment was to her. She cared for them, more than was needed, making sure they were always in pristine condition.

 

The dark-haired, young woman made a mental note to apologize for that, too.

 

Though, if they were going to count their blessings, the Avatar counted them fortunate that Asami had kept her Shock Glove sequestered in her coat’s hidden pockets and that Opal was wearing the satchel that housed all of her notes and what little money they had left, in her person. The only person who didn’t seem to have lost any of their personal belongings was Kai, who had every item he owned strapped safely on the wool sack that was tied on Naga’s saddle.

 

“Did we not agree that we would be inconspicuous this time around?” Korra finally spoke as she walked side by side with Naga and those that were still mounted on her. She directed her words to Kai, as though reminding the young man. “Stealing another one of these contraptions would be detrimental to our cause.”

 

The Polar Bear Dog, big enough as she was, was enough to get the people out of their way. And the way Korra would glare at whomever would look at them wrongly or would open their mouths ready to speak out, was enough to silence and avert the eyes of any of the already frightened denizens.

 

“You would have to admit, Avatar Korra, that stealing one would, however, get us all to safety quicker than waiting around here for an airship that may or may not leave.” Kai stated.

 

Hearing the word over and over again irked Opal, however. With a loud enough hiss, she told her companions, “For the love of－! No one is stealing anything! We are not going to commandeer any of the ships here, __capiche__?”

 

The Avatar did not know what a “capiche” was, or what it meant. She was not even certain if the word did held any kind of meaning and was not just some random gibberish. Regardless, the statement was uttered with a warning so strong going against it seemed foolish—even for the Avatar.

 

Even Asami and Kai sensed the vehemence in Opal’s words that they too were left keenly to agree that there would be no hijacking of any vehicles.

 

When the question of what their next move would be was raised again, Kai finally had the wits about him to actually be serious.

 

“Shu Jing is one of the Fire Nation’s tourist destinations, correct?” When Asami and Opal affirmed that it was, Kai went on to say, “It would come as no surprise to anyone—except, maybe, Lady Korra—”

 

Korra glowered at that little tidbit, but didn’t interrupt Kai. She knew that these seemingly ordinary facts were of no surprise to anyone but her, but she didn’t appreciate Kai highlighting it, especially with the playful smirk he had.

 

“—that this place is almost-always visited by delegates from all over; from politicians, to celebrities, and those rich enough to spend their __yuans__ how they pleased.”

 

“Can you get to the point, Kai?” Korra didn’t want to cut off whatever lecture Kai had decided to launch himself in, but he was going on about it in a roundabout way. They didn’t have any time to spare, if the eerie sounds emanating from the Dark Spirits were anything to go by.

 

Time was running out.

 

“Y-Yes, of course.” The Avatar’s Steward stammered his reply, nodding as he looked sheepishly at the others. He cleared his throat before he launched straight into the gist of it. “Well, during my rounds in town, I heard that there was a high-ranking official visiting Shu Jing. And, well, I haven’t heard word of him leaving, so…”

 

“Maybe he’s still here!” Finished Asami. It made sense to her then what it was Kai had planned to do. “And, if he is still here, his entourage would be given priority over all the other citizens. He would be the first to make an escape.”

 

“Right,” The young man nodded, grinning. “So, all we have to do is look for any signs of an airship about to take flight, sneak on board, and we’re all set.”

 

“And how do you propose we ‘sneak on board’, Kai?” Opal sighed. It was a good plan, but already she could see the flaw in it. “We don’t exactly fit the whole ‘nondescript’ bill right now…or ever. Naga, alone, already stands out like a very, __very__  sore thumb.”

 

“Well, we have the Avatar,” Kai argued, looking at said Avatar with confidence. And although Korra appreciated the vote of confidence her steward had on her, she didn’t quite understand what she had to do with it until he expounded, saying, “Avatar Korra can just use her water and air bending to create a fog so dense no one will be able to see through it. Then, with that as our cover, we can waltz right in the airship no problem!”

 

They looked at Korra then—Asami and Opal—both had a thoughtful expression on their faces.

 

It was true the Avatar __could__  do that. It was one of the easiest things to do…and the most useful trick up her sleeves. But, she wasn’t certain if she could do it so well at the moment.

 

Asami seemed to have picked up on Korra’s hesitance.

 

“Korra?” She frowned.

 

The shorter girl shook her head. Now was not the time to falter. She made a promise to protect her friends and she was going to keep it no matter what.

 

But she also made a promise to Asami to not hide anything from her, just as the Prodigy had assured her she wouldn’t.

 

“I can do that,” the Avatar said, but then added, “I think.”

 

This, of course, was not something anyone was expecting to hear from her.

 

When their worry returned anew, Korra hurriedly added, “There is no need for concern. I just meant I am still feeling the effects of my encounter with these creatures in the Spirit World. But I am willing to give it a try as soon as we find that airship.”

 

The answer satisfied her companions, though Asami not so much. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but thought the better of it, making Korra curious though she did not press the taller girl for it.

 

As it dawned on them what they had to do, Kai quickly disembarked from Naga, giving Asami the Polar Bear Dog’s reigns when Opal refused it. With a nod, the Avatar’s Steward disappeared into the crowd, ducking and weaving through them with practiced ease as he searched for higher purchase in order to get a better view of the port, though not without Korra explicitly telling him not to engage the Dark Spirits.

 

When Kai had gone, Korra—with Naga’s help—steered themselves to a little alcove far from the panicked crowd but would be easy enough for Kai to spot them and vice-versa. Once there, Asami regarded the Avatar once more.

 

There was a distinct limp on Avatar Korra as she walked, and even when she simply stood she continued to favor her right leg. Watching her face, Asami could detect her discomfort as much as the other girl tried to hide it. Glancing at Opal, it seemed she was not the only one who noticed. Of course, that wasn’t saying much. There were few things the young Bei Fong tended to miss.

 

Instead of pursuing the topic, however, Opal ended up asking a different sort of question.

 

“Should we not get off Naga? Wouldn’t she get tired of having to carry us around even when we’re in a standstill?”

 

“It is fine,” Korra replied, though she allowed herself to slowly slump down on her haunches. She leaned on the Polar Bear Dog’s side, making sure neither Asami nor Opal’s legs were caught before she looked fondly at the large, furry creature. “Naga is as strong as she looks. Besides which, this would make it easy for us should the need to make a quick escape arise.”

 

Naga gave a playful bark, before she followed her master’s example and flopped to the ground with a loud thud. The sudden act surprised those riding her, so much so that they almost fell off the Polar Bear Dog’s back.

 

“Naga!” Asami chastised as she righted herself, her heart hammering in her chest.

 

Naga did not seem reprimanded, however, as she merely looked at the young prodigy with something akin to a spirited smile, tongue lolling to the side.

 

“Well,” Opal laughed, as she too, pulled herself back to her proper seat. “It seems Naga would like to say otherwise.”

 

Korra laughed along with Opal, then apologized to Asami—though it seemed she didn’t mean the apology, with the way her eyes twinkled with mischief. In the end, the Prodigy did end up chuckling herself. Sensing she was off the hook, Naga gave one, last bark before she turned head forward and laid it on the ground.

 

A relative sort of silence filled the little space their group had occupied after that, and they watched as more and more people frantically filled the already over-populated area.

 

* * *

 

 

The old woman shivered. Rubbing her arms, she looked over the window, past the vast expanse of blinding white snow and crystal blue sky; past the façade of peace that hung in their small, quaint, hidden village.

 

Yet, despite the frigid and perpetual winter, it wasn’t the temperature that had been the cause of her discomfort. The glacial tundra was a constant, something she had gotten used to. This sensation was not.

 

It wasn’t entirely new to the old woman, however. She had felt this kind of cold creeping up her bones, sending gooseflesh to rise, so long ago. Back when her hair was not grey, her skin was missing of wrinkles, her knees were not weak, and her posture perfect. Back when she was young.

 

It was a __very__  long time ago. So long that it felt like it was a lifetime past.

 

But as long ago as it was, she would never forget the ominous dread she had felt then—the same feeling she was experiencing now.

 

Though the sky hinted not of turmoil and turbulence, the old woman could __feel__  it. She knew the others felt it too, wherever they may be.

 

Likewise, she knew the cause. There can be only one, after all.

 

“Oh, Avatar…” the old woman sighed. She sent a prayer to the wind as she clutched the memento left to her care by her late husband. “Be strong, child. And hurry.”

 

* * *

 

 

He had been feeling rather relaxed just a few moments ago. Now, however, he sat ramrod straight.

 

It came as a surprise. So much so that whatever drowsiness there might have been (and he would not admit that there was) was chased away completely, leaving him as wide awake as can be.

 

He felt chills running up and down his spine; could tell the exact moment the air shifted; could still feel the tremors—subtle as they might be—that shook the planes both human and spiritual.

 

One of the seals has broken.

 

__That can’t be good…_ _

 

He looked past the porthole, beyond the seemingly never-ending ocean and the clouds above, a frown on his face.

 

“How did it happen?” he wondered, his hand unconsciously resting on the hilt of his precious sword. “Avatar, I hope you’re okay, kid.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Father!” the elegant woman adorned with various jewels showing her high status, quickly ran towards the old man who had stumbled, falling into all fours. The concern on her face was evident, momentarily breaking the mask of indifference she always wore. “Are you alright?”

 

The old man nodded, smiling to assuage his daughter’s worry. “Y-Yes, I am. There is no need for concern my dear. I just felt a little bit…out of sorts for a moment.”

 

She didn’t seem to buy what he had said, but did not voice out her disbelief of him. Instead, she gently helped him up. Both were glad that those who were usually by their side—their guards—were not permitted within the premises. Their garden was the only place their family could be by themselves.

 

“Are you certain, father? You look awfully pale.”

 

The old man patted his daughter’s hand which was still supporting him. “You’re so very much like your mother. You worry too much.”

 

“And for good reason,” she huffed as she led the old man to one of the metal benches nearby. “And please do not change the subject. I can tell that something is bothering you as of late.”

 

“And I can assure you that there is no need to worry, my dear.” He looked beyond the walls that surrounded their courtyard. “The times, I can feel it…they are merely changing.”

 

The woman sighed. Her father was a wise man, someone of great integrity, and whom people looked up to. It was just, at times (such as this), he tended to ramble and speak in riddles. She wasn’t particularly fond of riddles.

 

“Well, if you are certain, father…” She stood up.

 

Much as she would have liked to spend the entire afternoon with him, she had responsibilities she needed to do. The old man understood. He knew how crushing the weight of responsibility can be. He had experienced it himself.

 

“Go on,” he gave her another smile. “Do what you must. I will stay here for a while longer. No need to fuss over me. I will be fine.”

 

Though her responsibility warred with the desire to stay with her father, in the end, the former won out. With the promise of checking up with him later, the elegant woman stood and proceeded back inside the castle where much of her work awaited her.

 

When he was certain his daughter had left, the old man’s jovial expression turned serious.

 

There was no mistaking it. The air had turned heavy, even if the ordinary folks could not sense it. It was charged with something dark and sinister. And that could only mean one thing…

 

“I hope your words ring true, my friend,” the old man sighed wearily. “May the Avatar find her path here quickly…”

 

* * *

 

 

She tried her best not to feel frustrated nor angry with the turn of events. She could almost hear her daughters reproving her, saying it would be bad for her health.

 

__Gah,__  she thought, as she kicked mud about, throwing a tantrum like a child. __This whole thing stinks!__

 

It wasn’t the first time the old woman wondered aloud, “What are you doing, Avatar? Why are you taking your sweet time!?”

 

She wished she knew the answer to that. She also wished she could meet this Avatar now, so that she could give the deity-turned-human a good thump in the head.

 

The entire swamp was at a turmoil. The animals could feel that something has happened. Something __big__. All the tendrils of life that spanned from the forest to the beyond could sense this as much as she could.

 

Whether it was something the Avatar did on purpose or not was no longer the case. One of the seals was gone. And the spirits were in further uproar. None of the Elemental Spirit Lords had been reawakened. And, if what she was told was true, things were only going to get even more chaotic from here.

 

The pile was stacking.

 

And it was stacking against them.

 

* * *

 

 

__It is impossible, after all.__  Kai thought to himself as he perched himself atop the tallest point in the port, between two crisscrossing beams that made up one of the harbor’s main support pillars. Up there, he could see much of Shu Jing.

 

He had thought that it was merely the initial shock of seeing those monstrous creatures that had caused him to shake in his boots. But, now, seeing them rampaging about the once-thriving tourist hub, swallowing everything in their path—from automobiles, to kiosks, buildings, and __humans__ —he couldn’t help but feel his blood run cold.

 

__It is impossible not to feel terror in their midst.__ It was the conclusion he arrived in. A conclusion anyone would be so inclined to accept, and one he didn’t feel humiliated in admitting.

 

It didn’t help his confidence any that even the Avatar had looked horrified before them.

 

__Dark Spirits.__  That was what Avatar Korra had dubbed them as. Though he knew nothing about them, if their name was anything to go by, those spirits were __evil__. Purely malicious. Why they have to come now and why were they wreaking havoc, devouring everything in their midst? That was anyone’s guess.

 

__First the Elemental Spirit Lords, and now this…_ _

 

There was a loud keening sound. It was grating to the nerves as much as it was eerie.

 

__Just what is going on with the world?_ _

 

The Avatar’s Steward shook his head. Though those questions were one that needed pondering, now was not the time. He had climbed atop such a structure not to muse over things he wasn’t even certain he wanted answered, but to find that airship—their ticket to safety and to their goal.

 

Carefully, he turned from where he was perched, facing the rows of airships all docked at the port. He felt bitterness rise up within him as he saw how easily all could be used to bring everyone in Shu Jing to safety. There were plenty of them, after all. More than enough to accommodate those who had hunkered at port, hoping to find a means to flee.

 

And yet, the officials of Shu Jing were pushing people __away__  from the airships. Some were even beaten up for not doing as they were told.

 

He understood that fear can drive a person to act cruelly towards another, but he could not accept that people such as those exist. What could they possibly lose in helping these people? Surely their lives weighed more than the cost putting all airships to flight might bring.

 

He tore his gaze from a group of port officials shoving people away with their batons and focused on the airships. One by one he looked at them, searching for any tell-tale signs that they were being prepared for departure. He may have been a native of Nia Bayou, but he wasn’t as clueless about these things as his mistress was and he had observed enough of these aircrafts to know the difference between one on stall and one that was only moments from airlift.

 

Kai’s keen eyesight settled on one airship. It wasn’t as big as the others, but it looked much more maintained. It was so well-taken care of that it was impossible to belong to anyone but one who had enough money to pay for it. Kai had an idea, based from Asami’s stories and estimates, just how much __yuan__ was needed to keep a machine like that in perfect condition.

 

The young man strained his eyes for anything that was out of place with that aerial vehicle. He recalled the things Asami had to do before they could take flight in theirs and used those as a mental checklist. As he went down on that list, his mouth slowly curved into a grin until finally he was so certain of it there was no room left to doubt.

 

With one last look at their targeted airship, and then at the monstrosities that had begun their march towards the hangar, the Avatar’s Steward swiftly retreated back the way he came. The news he had ready to spill from his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Kai returned to them, the airship port had turned into a place too difficult to manoeuvre with the number of people that have congregated to that very space. Even before the young, messy-haired man could open his mouth to share with them what he had found, Korra and the two other young women with her already knew that he bore with him great news.

 

“Which one is it?” Opal beat everyone to it in asking as she tried to stifle a yawn, looking at the airships closest to them. As deeply in trouble they were, Naga was too warm and too fluffy—not to mention surprisingly comfortable—that she found herself drowsy.

 

“It’s not nearby,” Kai replied with a shake of his head. “It’s further back, but it is there and it is just about ready to take off, too.”

 

“Then we must waste no time.” Groaning, Korra pushed herself up, making use of Naga’s side for support. She flinched when she accidentally put too much weight on her left foot and hoped no one noticed. “Is there somewhere close by I can do my bending without causing much duress to these people?”

 

The young steward nodded. “There’s a closed off space near the hangar we need to get to. It’s filled with large containers. It will be difficult for anyone to spot you there.”

 

“Very well,” the Avatar nodded. She could feel the weight of Asami’s stare, but chose to ignore it. “Let us make haste. Lead the way, Kai.”

 

Kai gave a mock salute before he straddled Naga, returning to the spot he had vacated prior. He patted Naga, which made the Polar Bear Dog rise from where she had laid to rest. Thankfully, Asami and Opal were ready for the sudden movement. Neither of them suffered the same imbalance as they did a couple of moments before.

 

Taking the reins, Kai gave it a soft tug to set Naga to the right direction before squeezing the Polar Bear Dog’s side and letting her gallop as fast as her legs could carry them, shouting to the people to move out of the way—something they had no choice but to comply upon seeing the large animal barrelling towards them. Korra, despite the difficulty each step brought, managed to keep up with them.

 

The alcove Kai spoke of proved to be farther and deeper into the port than any of them expected. The distance, coupled with the difficulty with which they had to navigate through the throngs of people, ate up much of the Avatar and her companions’ time.

 

By the time they had arrived there—and Kai had pointed out the airship he had scoured for—it was a few minutes away from flying off the nest. There was no moment to lose. No time for loquacity.

 

Trippingly, Korra set about to her bending stances. Flowing from water to air and back again, in a cycle. The markings, hidden beneath her sleeves, glowed faintly. Slowly, from underneath the Avatar’s feet, mist started to rise. It was light, at first. But, before long, it grew denser and rose higher and higher up until it was twice as tall as the average man and then it reached the peak of the harbor’s scaffoldings.

 

Seeing those markings gave Asami slight relief, though she was at a lost as to __why__. Even when the fog had gotten dense, making it difficult to see things, it was those markings that somehow, someway, calmed her.

 

It was…strange.

 

Not wishing to dwell too much into it, Asami shook her head.

 

“I think we may have overlooked one, little, itsy-bitsy detail,” Asami heard, more than saw, Opal talk behind her. Similarly, she felt the other girl’s grip on the sides of her shirt tighten. “How are we supposed to get to the airship from here? I can’t see anything from this fog.”

 

It was true. The fog was thicker than they had anticipated, so much so that they couldn’t even see the tips of their noses.

 

“Avatar Korra,” Kai spoke up, his voice terse, surprising even the Avatar herself who had gotten used to him not calling her that.

 

And even when no other words were spoken, Korra understood what it was Kai wanted to say; how he had planned to get them inside the airship. She supposed it had something to do with being with the young man for a long time and having an inkling (though not always) of how his mind worked. It was a bold plan. Bolder still that he expected her to comply.

 

“I am not certain whether to commend or castigate you for your impudence, Kai.” Her voice was masked from emotion that it was difficult for the young man in question to learn where his mistress stood on the matter. “You do understand what it is you are asking me to do? The repercussions of it?”

 

There was a heartbeat of silence. The conversation between the Avatar and her steward was lost on both Asami and Opal. They could feel it was a tense conversation. Whatever Kai was asking Korra to do, it was something Raava’s incarnation would rather not do.

 

“I do,” Kai finally gave his answer. If the steward was worried, he didn’t let it show in his voice. “But, this is the only way we can board an airship under these circumstances…especially when stealing one isn’t an option.”

 

Another bout of silence, one slightly longer than the last, before Korra let out a heavy and weary sigh.

 

“You are right.” She admitted, sounding dejected. “Very well, I suggest all of you grab hold to Naga as firmly as you can…But try not to hurt her.”

 

“Why?” Asami asked, not being able to take being kept in the dark much longer. “What are both of you planning to do?”

 

“And try not to speak,” Korra added, ignoring the Prodigy’s question. “You might bite your tongue.”

 

Without another word, the Avatar took another stance, breathing deeply in the process. She began to move her arms and feet in a circular motion. Before long, they could feel the wind blowing underneath them and around them. The mist moved as the wind did—as how Korra guided it to—forming a ball and encasing them within it.

 

Though they could not see it, they could feel the strong gusts of wind around them, whipping their hair around and about. They could hear the way the wind howled around them. And then, weightlessness. Even as they sat on Naga’s back, there was a feeling of weightlessness, as though the Polar Bear Dog had relaxed herself, her muscles no longer hard.

 

It was only then that Asami remembered the very same sensation she was feeling at that moment. It wasn’t the first time she had experienced it.

 

And then she understood what Kai had asked Korra to do.

 

He had asked her to __fly__  them to the airship.

 

“Kai, you—” she began, shouting over the roar of the air around them.

 

But Kai cut her off. He already knew what she wanted to say; had an idea of it. Again, he repeated what he had said before, “We don’t have a choice!”

 

“But, Korra—!”

 

“I know!” the Avatar’s Steward growled. Even he did not like what he had proposed.

 

Asami remembered and knew, even though she could only see the vague outline of Korra’s body, that the Avatar must be suffering from multiple cuts in her body. She remembered seeing Korra bleeding during that time at Taku. She remembered the Avatar telling her of the extent of Vayu’s gift of flight and how Korra had to make a deal in order to carry others.

 

Korra had bled then, and pretty badly at that. And she had just been carrying her. Asami could not bear to imagine the pain the Avatar might be feeling now, especially when there were more of them in need of airlift.

 

The gap they had to travel was not that far, but it felt as though the miles stretched before them until they felt Naga regain her weight and the air slowly dissipated around them. Slowly, they realized, they have landed right __on top__  of the airship where mist was not as thick.

 

The moment that Naga’s feet were planted firmly on a stable as ground as any atop the airship, Korra—who had been floating along with them, stumbled beside them as ungraceful as she possibly could.

 

Not hesitating, Asami quickly got off Naga and made her way to Korra’s side.

 

The question concerning the Avatar’s well-being died on the brilliant, young woman’s lips when she saw the state Korra was in.

 

She had multiple cuts as far as Asami could see. All of them bleeding profusely. The side of her head, which supported the biggest wound set out a torrent of blood that had caused Korra’s left eye to close shut. Not only that, but she was panting and shaking in effort to keep herself from completely falling flat on her stomach.

 

“I’m…fine,” Still, Korra kept the assuring smile that was on her face. “This is…just a…a…scratch…”

 

“That is definitely __not__ a scratch!” Opal, who had joined Asami and Korra exclaimed. “You’re losing a lot of blood, Korra. __A lot__.”

 

“Heh,” the Avatar gave a soft chuckle as she completely lost control of her body. She slumped to the side, her weight on Asami and her head by the taller girl’s shoulders. “I…will be…fine. It will…heal…Although, I think, I may need…to rest…a little. Just…a little…”

 

“Why is she hurt this badly?” Opal asked as she ripped a full length of cloth from one of the clothes hanging out of Naga’s saddle, not caring if it belonged to anyone (Kai) in particular.

 

Getting a piece of that cloth from Opal, Asami then proceeded to clean the sleeping Avatar’s cuts as she explained all about the effect flying does to Korra whenever she flew with another. It was difficult, especially with the way the airship had begun lurching as it moved away from the hangar.

 

By the time Asami had explained as much as she could and had understood from Korra, she and Opal had managed to clean up the cuts they could see on Korra’s skin. Although, they both knew—judging from the traces of blood on the Avatar’s clothes—that she had more injuries that needed fixing, they could do nothing about it, hidden by Korra’s clothes as they were. It didn’t seem right to undress the deity-turned-human right there just to fix her up.

 

“We have to get inside,” Asami pointed out their next, obvious course of action.

 

Opal nodded, she looked around, searching for Kai and wondering why the Avatar’s Steward had not been the one who had rushed to his mistress’ side. She found him, however, bent on the other side of Naga, working on one of the airship’s plates.

 

“What are you doing, Kai?” she asked, causing Asami to also look at the direction of where Kai was.

 

“Getting us in,” was the young man’s reply as he completed his tinkering and then proceeded to pull the plate off, revealing a vent big enough for even Naga to pass through. He then turned towards the others and added, “We can’t stay out here, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t like it. Not one bit. To leave behind all of those people who were in need of help while he, himself, was being safely carried away did not sit well with him. He wanted to extend a helping hand; to assist in any way that he can. But once again, he couldn’t.

 

It weighed heavily on him. It really did. To turn his back on those that needed help for a __second__   _ _time__  that day made him feel like he had lost more than he had gained. He felt regret. And he __hated__  that feeling.

 

His mind told him that there was nothing more he could have done on both instances; that he had made the right choice. His heart, on the other hand, told him otherwise. It reprimanded him; made him question if this was the kind of person he had turned into; if fame and fortune had gotten him to the point where he would just turn his back on others.

 

It would pose him a question: __What happened to that promise you made when fortune finally smiled upon you?__

 

He bit his lip as he remembered that promise: a promise to be a person who wouldn’t make another feel helpless; to be a person who provided help when it was asked and needed and whenever it was in his power to do so; to be unlike those who had shunned him when he was young, condemning him from the wrong choices he made instead of extending a hand and reaching out.

 

Was that not why he strove to attain the fame and fortune he now had? Why he struggled to get himself recognized? So that he would be able to use them for the benefit of many instead of just himself?

 

Even amidst the sounds of the airship’s machinations, he could still hear the eerie noises those creatures were making; he could hear—as well as imagine—the cries of the citizens of Shu Jing. But even when he closed his eyes, images of those __things__  devouring everything in its path, of people screaming and running in panic, assaulted him.

 

He couldn’t calm down.

 

In the end, he stopped trying to. It was __impossible__. Especially for him.

 

So, instead of locking himself up in his cabin, he stood, ready to tell the captain of his airship to stop, go back, and let even a few people in. He knew he couldn’t save them all, and so he would just save those that he could.

 

He, however, had not made it as far towards his room’s door when there was a loud crashing sound behind him. Quickly, he whirled around, and there he found the most unexpected of things.

 

Piled on top of one another were people and below them was a very large, very furry…dog.

 

As if that was not surprising enough, he recognized two of the four people, groaning and muttering curses under their breaths, that had made an unexpected entrance to his room via the ceiling…

 

“Asami? What are you doing here?” He asked, stunned in place.

 

The long, raven-haired, young woman looked up, groaning as she did so and her eyes widened in surprise when she realized whose airship it was they had just tried to stowaway in.

 

“No. Way.” Asami Sato’s jaw was practically on the floor. It was the second time she had looked at him like that. “Bolin? What are you—? Wait, don’t tell me…this is __your__  airship?”

 

Even though she asked him not to, he thought that warranted a response and so Bolin nodded, grinned, then—finding it hilarious despite the circumstance surrounding them—said, “You should have told me you would be __dropping__  by.”

 

* * *

 

 

The President’s leather office chair, he found out, was comfortable. It had the right amount of softness, but at the same time did not endanger of giving him bad posture.

 

__I could get used to this,__  he thought as he watched the now-ousted President Victor Raiko and his wife being roughly pushed out of the office and to underground holding cells where they will be kept.

 

Victor was throwing curses at him, telling him he would not get away with the coup. But, the fact was, he already did. Who was there to wrestle this newly-acquired power from him? The People? Certainly not. They will not attempt to do so. Not when all he needed to do was provide a show of power—and he already had a lot of that: the military, the triads, the glove that continued to sit snugly on his right hand.

 

No. There was nothing to stop him from molding the United Republic to how he saw fit.

 

He would show them that his governance would bring the Republic prosperity; that he would provide for them the solution to their energy crisis; that he would be the one to bring glory to the country!

 

“President Tarrlok,” he grinned to himself. Testing the words out. “It has a nice right to it.”

 

Yes. He __knew__  that was what he was born for. That was his __destiny__.

 

* * *

 

 

“They’ve succeeded, Amon.” The Lieutenant was the one who brought the news. “Tarrlok has overthrown Raiko.”

 

“Excellent,” the Masked Man replied, turning to face his right hand man. “Then give the order. Tonight, we march.”

 

The Lieutenant bowed before turning on his heels and doing as he was told. Once alone, Amon turned his attention back to the seemingly peaceful landscape of Republic City before him.

 

“Bask in the glory of your success, __brother__ , for you will not experience it for long.”

 

It was a promise. One the leader of the Equalists intended to keep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> As always, I enjoy hearing from you all and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Until the next chapter, dream on; fly on!


	45. Too Warm A Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Having escaped yet another harrowing scene, our heroes--with the Avatar once again unconscious--make their way to a new destination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone!  
> I hope the holidays are treating you well!
> 
> I had planned to update this fanfic sooner than I did, unfortunately the beta-reading phase got delayed a bit. And when I was notified that the chapter has already been processed by my beta-reader, I was already on our planned family trip that lasted for 3 days and 2 nights. And then, I had to go to work as soon as we came back from that road trip.
> 
> It was only just now that I got enough free time to upload this new chapter.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this! And as always, thank you for the kind words you are giving me in regards to this story.
> 
> Dream on; fly on!

* * *

 

It was a heavy-laden sigh; the only sound that broke the silence that had pervaded the room. It was out of necessity that the silence was kept, not just so they could hide themselves, but also to allow the Avatar her much-needed rest.

 

After they had flubbed their plans to secretly stow away in the airship, a very surprised Bolin had agreed to let them board without question－though, one could guess if seeing a badly-wounded Korra had swayed his earlier stance of not giving them aid. Because they had made a ruckus, however, the Mover Star’s Secretary had quickly made her way to his room. It was only through some very ingenious storytelling from her employer and an incredible amount of luck that they were not found out.

 

Not being found did not mean they could waltz around as they pleased. If anything, they were all confined in Bolin’s room, having to share whatever food the Mover Star could smuggle. It was not much. Meager as it was, it was still enough to satiate their hunger.

 

It had been several days since then－four, Asami reckoned so (she was not so certain herself. Her focus, after all, was on something else entirely). Though her wounds had healed with not even a sign of them left behind, the Avatar had yet to regain consciousness.

 

The Prodigy wasn’t going to lie. She was __worried__. Greatly so. And she didn’t even bother to hide it to the others who viewed this side of her as something entirely new. Even Opal and Bolin, who had known the brilliant, young woman, had never seen her lose sleep over __someone__. And Asami __did__  lose sleep, something both of her long-time friends could testify to.

 

They had tried to get the raven-haired, young inventor to rest. Several times, in fact, over the course of those four days. But Asami would simply shake her head and refuse to even get the quickest of winks.

 

“Someone has to look after Korra,” she would say.

 

To which all three of her companions would tell her that they could do that themselves. And yet, for whatever reason that may be (one that eluded Kai but was not all that difficult for Opal and Bolin to fathom), she would adamantly refuse and change her reasoning to a desire to be awake when Korra finally regained consciousness.

 

Still, despite how somber everyone seem to be with the ostensibly-comatosed Avatar, there were still a few moments of levity in their trip. One such occurred not long after Asami and her companions fell from the airship’s vents right into Bolin’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

The young actor had just teased Asami of her unexpected and unconventional arrival, choosing to do so instead of being completely stunned by what had just transpired. Perhaps one could equate it to something akin to looking for a silver lining amidst the chaos happening outside. Regardless of what the reason for Bolin’s attitude and his way of greeting the intruders, whatever words filled with jest and friendly jab he was to say was lost on him, his mind completely going blank, when a groaning and understandably upset Opal pushed herself up from the tangled mess of bodies.

 

It was like everything disappeared in Bolin’s sight except for the Earth Kingdom native who, at that time, was trying to get fix her mused up hair; every sound was silenced, except for that caramel-skinned, young woman’s voice. And, even when he did not mean to (for he knew how rude it could be) he ended up staring at her, his jaw dropping to the floor as though stuffed with a dozen tennis balls.

 

The effect Opal had on Bolin－oblivious then as she was to the fact－was instantaneous.

 

And it only took a second for Asami to put two and two together.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Bolin,” the young inventor sighed, whispering the words to the young man and hoping he would listen.

 

“What?” Bolin replied, in a daze. He did not even bother to look at Asami as he spoke, his focus was simply on someone else. “I’m not thinking about anything…”

 

As he was talking, the young man had taken a couple of steps forward, intent to introduce himself with as much charm as someone of his caliber could deliver. Before he could open his mouth, however, he noticed yet another new addition to Asami’s entourage－someone he would not have been made aware of him had he not spoken.

 

“Asami, Opal, Lady Korra is…” the young man was in a state of panic, which in turn caused both young women in the group to hurry over to his side.

 

“I hope the fall didn’t make things worse for Korra,” the other young woman－Opal, Bolin was glad to know－muttered. “I don’t think she’d appreciate learning of our drop.”

 

Bolin watched as Asami gently pushed a couple of lose strands from Korra’s face. It was then he noticed how badly the darker-skinned girl looked. Whatever thoughts he had about making a move on Opal dissipated then, taking a backseat to helping Korra.

 

As though a switch was flipped, Bolin quickly went to act, pushing aside the mess he had on his bed and helping the mohawked, young man with the unconscious Korra. As soon as that was done, however, the big, furry thing that the Mover Star first thought to be some kind of rug, gave a loud bark that gave Bolin a massive fright. So much so that he gave a loud enough yelp as he jumped backwards, knocking himself over to his desk which, consequently, knocked over his desk lamp.

 

It was then that noise that had alarmed Duo Xing and made her charge towards Bolin’s room. Had it not been for the young Mover Star’s penchant to always keep his room locked, his secretary would have seen the odd assortment of people and the gigantic animal that crowded his room.

 

Duo Xin did not seem to believe Bolin’s explanation when the secretary had asked what was wrong and her employer replied vaguely about being clumsy enough that he tripped on his own, two feet. She was adamant, as Asami and the others (even Naga, as if understanding the situation) all held their breaths, that the young man opened the door so she could check up on him. Had Bolin not reminded her of who was in charge and that he deserved privacy, even going so far as to threaten her of letting the agency know about her forcefulness, Duo Xin would no doubt had gone through great lengths to enter his room.

 

That was not to say, however, that the older woman did not try to do so. She would not stop doing so in a subtle manner. It came to Bolin having to bolt his room shut and giving instructions to the group only staying by the door that led to his bedroom and bathroom. That was why, every time there was even a hint of someone trying to get into the young man’s private quarters, everyone would quickly make their inside wither the bedroom or the bathroom. Save, of course, Korra who was already in Bolin’s room, recuperating in his bed and Asami, who was keeping watch over her.

 

And so, the days meshed together, being cooped up as they were. With Asami taking care of Korra, Opal trying to get her best friend to take care of herself, Kai making sure Naga was well and did not make any kinds of noise that may give them away, and Bolin trying to strike a conversation with Opal.

 

* * *

 

 

Opal eyed with much disdain the untouched bowl that sat on the nightstand, her eyes then traveled to the young woman sitting close beside it. Asami’s head was nodding, her eyes just about ready to close. And yet, the Prodigy continued to fight off the drowsiness she was feeling. It was unhealthy, and Opal wanted to throttle her for it.

 

“You’re going to get her mad when she wakes up, you know?” Asami quickly straightened herself, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

 

“What?” The young inventor asked, turning to face her friend.

 

Opal nodded towards the sleeping Korra. “If you end up getting sick on her account, I mean. I doubt the Avatar appreciates seeing her friends in trouble on her behalf.”

 

Asami scoffed. “I won’t get sick. You know that rarely happens, even when I was doing long nights with my studies.”

 

“This and that are completely different things,” Opal waved her hand in dismissal as she gently plopped down on the free space on the bed. “Seriously, Asami, you haven’t even touched your food. And it’s just __noodles__.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” the raven-haired girl muttered. It was a poor excuse and she knew it.

 

The look Opal gave her would have put her to shame, but Asami did not pay any mind to the other young woman. This gave the Historian another reason to sigh.

 

“You know, this is so unlike you, Asami,” She gave the Sato Heiress a sidelong glance. “This is even worse than that time you became such a lovesick puppy for that idiot from your Mechanical Engineering class.”

 

“H-Hey!” the slight mention of her disastrous past relationship still gave Asami cause to blush. This in-turn, brought forth a self-satisfied smirk from the other girl. “T-That was a long time ago! And I was never a ‘lovesick puppy’. And Teki was not an idiot.”

 

“He __used__ you to get an invite to one of your dad’s gala, then when he was supposed to be __your__  date, he invited __another__ girl to go with him.” Opal pointed out, which made Asami flinch. “I’d say __this__  is a new, __surprising__  level for you, though. I mean, __the Avatar__?”

 

No matter how much Opal may have left her words open for interpretation, but Asami could allude to the singular thing her friend meant. Knowing that, however, did nothing to keep her ears from burning the same shade as the rest of her face－proving, yet again, that Opal could easily fluster her if the Earth Kingdom native so desired.

 

“O-Opal!” she hissed, trying not to raise her voice in favor of the resting, young woman. Feigning ignorance, she added, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

The Historian rolled her eyes, “Of course, you don’t. Just so you know, though, if this is your way of trying to hide it, you’re doing a poor job. The only one who don’t seem to understand what is going on with you is Kai.”

 

Asami Sato found herself at a loss for words. Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water, as she wrestled with a good-enough comeback. She wanted to argue that Opal was wrong; that her friend was reading too much into things. But even as she wanted to, she also had to be honest with herself. And, the truth was, she was __uncertain__. She didn’t know what it was she felt for Korra, only that she had found herself caring for the shorter girl much too deeply than was wise.

 

With each second she failed to come up with something to say, Asami became even more discomposed. Thankfully, she was saved from further embarrassment, by Bolin poking his head into the bedroom. The young man’s face lit up when he saw Opal.

 

“Opal, hey!” he beamed, then turned to Asami and said her name as though it was an afterthought. “I just thought I’d let you guys know that we’ll be docking on the Fire Nation Capital in around four to five hours.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to figure out our next move,” Opal mused before she shook her head, turned to face Bolin and thanked him for letting them know.

 

The smile on the Mover Star’s face could not have burned any brighter. And he wore that smile even as he left the two, young women alone once more.

 

Once they were left by themselves, Opal glanced at Asami once again. Gone was the jesting look she had supported earlier. In its place was a look of pure, unadulterated concern.

 

“I’m asking this of you as one of your closest friends, Asami, and I hope you heed my words,” she said. “Please, __please__  , eat and rest for at least until we get to port. You really could use it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cobalt blue eyes blinked trying to ward off the blurriness of vision that came from taking that first few fluttering winks when one returns to the world of the living. As she drifted back to consciousness, the Avatar found herself staring at an unfamiliar, dull-gray ceiling.

 

The memories of what occurred prior to collapsing flooded her sleep-addled mind. Remembering what had occurred immediately made her eyes widen and the chased the drowsiness away. She would have sat up, no matter how comfy the bed she found herself laying was, if not for the fact that her whole body still ached and felt heavy; the toll of having to fight off those creatures and use her air-bending to carry them all to safety still burned under her skin, making movement difficult.

 

The Avatar, however, found it a good thing that she was not able to make any sudden movements when, upon turning her head to the side, she came face to face (literally, at that) with Asami Sato peacefully, sleeping mere inches from her head, with the young prodigy’s arms tucked underneath acting as her pillow, a couple of lose strands of hair obscuring her face.

 

At first, Korra thought the other young woman had decided to bunk with her, but closer inspection told her that Asami was not on the bed but had fallen asleep on the chair beside the bed. It didn’t seem like a comfortable position to fall asleep in and the Avatar wondered why the Prodigy would subject herself to such a cramped way of sleeping.

 

She knew that there were a lot more pressing matters to think about, such as their current whereabouts and the status of their other companions, but for that moment, the caramel-skinned, young woman found herself mesmerized.

 

Korra had seen Asami sleeping many a times since they both went on this quest, but never had she been given such a close look of it until then. It took a while before the newly-awakened Avatar could pinpoint what it was that made the Prodigy look a little bit different.

 

 _ _Her face isn’t painted__ , she felt like it was one of the dumbest things to think about for the moment, even more so when she found herself musing, __Asami is still exquisite without it though…I wonder why she has to wear them…__

 

Catching herself with such thoughts made Korra a little bit uncomfortable. Was she supposed to have those thoughts? She didn’t really know. She hoped it was. After all, she was just admiring a friend.

 

__And it’s not as if anyone would know._ _

 

No sooner had that thought escaped her when the first signs of wakefulness manifested themselves on Asami. As she opened her eyes, Korra found herself at a lost as to what to do. She was frozen, still staring at the other girl, her mind completely going blank for reasons that escaped her.

 

“Hey,” her voice sounded husky even to her ears, but that one word was all Korra could manage to come up with to hide her embarrassment, even when she felt her face growing hot.

 

It seemed Asami was caught with the web of sleep still clouding her judgement, because she smiled at the greeting and returned a “Hi” of her own, looking at the Avatar as though she was one of her favorite things.

 

Korra returned the soft smile that played on the Sato Heiress with a lazy one of her own.

 

A heartbeat passed before Asami’s eyes widened with sudden realization of where she was, what she had been doing, and who was before her. Quicker than one can say ‘ _ _Pyrolysis__ ’, the taller girl’s eyes widened and she snapped back up, looking at Korra with disbelief.

 

“K-Korra?” Asami asked, uncertain if she was still dreaming.

 

“Y-Yes?” Likewise, the Avatar stuttered her answer, thinking she was in trouble.

 

That was why, Korra was completely floored when Asami suddenly tackled her into a hug－something __no one__  has ever done before, nor been given permission to do. The act froze the young Avatar even more. So uncertain was she on how to act, or how to receive such a human contact.

 

“You’re awake!” Korra was certain Asami didn’t mean to shout those words out at her ear. Loud as the words were, Asami’s relief was even louder. “You’re really awake!”

 

“I would hope so,” Avatar Korra replied. “It will be quite difficult to awaken if this was a dream of some kind…so real as it seems.”

 

The fair-skinned heiress pushed herself at arm’s length away from Korra, just far enough to get a better look at her.

 

“Are you alright? Are you feeling better now?” she asked.

 

“I’m still recuperating.” the Avatar shrugged. “And I think it may take a while longer before I can stop feeling the ache all over my body.” Seeing that her answer did nothing to make the other girl feel better, Korra immediately added, “Not to worry. This will pass.”

 

Korra could see that Asami didn’t take her at her word. There was doubt, and she could understand why. Even the Avatar herself was uncertain that her words rung true. She hoped it did. And that was all she really could do at that point. All __both of them__  could do.

 

“But, we’ve used that bottled healing water on you…” Asami couldn’t understand why that would not have completely healed Korra of all her aches and pains. It had worked on her and Opal before, after all.

 

Looking away, the Avatar said with a shrug, “Then perhaps what I have bended was not as potent as I thought it was. Perhaps my being the Avatar has something to do with it not working as it did with both you and Opal. I don’t really know for certain…”

 

Steering the conversation away from her well-being, Korra asked, “Tell me, is everyone alright?”

 

The Prodigy pushed herself further away from the Avatar, if only to be able to sit properly and more comfortably. It also gave Korra enough leeway to get herself comfortably sitting as well.

 

“Yes,” Asami replied. “Everyone’s doing fine. We got away okay. Although, Kai isn’t taking your injuries and you falling unconscious too well. He’s blaming himself for what happened to you.” __And he should,__  the raven-haired girl thought. __He was the one who suggested the whole thing.__

 

“You are…upset,” the shorter girl－surprisingly－was quick to pick that up. “I suppose that makes sense. I did end up doing something reckless, even if it was something Kai had audaciously suggested. But, I have told you before, I will do whatever I can to ensure you’re safety and everyone else’s…that’s all I can do.” Korra’s face darkened. “If I can save, at least, you, Opal, Kai, and Naga, that should mean something…even if I have caused so much pain and suffering to the other humans once again.”

 

Asami carefully searched the young Avatar’s face. She couldn’t believe that Korra was actually pained by her inability to save the citizens of Shu Jing. She also couldn’t believe that Korra would readily put herself at the spotlight, blaming herself for what had happened.

 

“What happened wasn’t your fault, Korra,” she shared her sentiment, touching the other girl’s knee for good measure. She hoped such a gesture would comfort Raava’s Incarnation. “You didn’t do anything to harm those people. Those creatures did.”

 

If Asami had hoped her words would soothe whatever inner turmoil Korra was feeling, she was wrong. The Avatar winced, as though Asami’s words were an arrow that pierced through her.

 

“That’s－” Korra began, but was not able to finish.

 

The bedroom door flew open. Quickly, two sets of eyes turned to its direction; one already had her hand equipped with the Shock Glove, while the other managed to push herself up to a viable, defensive position. Both of them thinking the worst－especially Korra who had yet determined where they were.

 

It was a strange sight. And if Kai－who had been the one to open the door－had found it thus, he didn’t say. Although, his jaw did drop upon seeing his mistress finally awake. Although, he didn’t dwell too much on that fact. Instead, the Avatar’s Steward went straight to the point of his sudden bursting into the room.

 

“There’s been a change of plans,” he told Asami in particular. The crease on his forehead another indication that whatever that change was, was not good. “We’re not landing by the Fire Nation Capital.”

 

 _ _So, we’ve managed to sneak into the airship, then…__  Korra mused, one of her unasked questions, answered.

 

“We’re not?” The change was unexpected. Bolin had assured her that they would. “Why? Did something happen?”

 

“Bolin didn’t say,” Kai shook his head. All Korra could do was watch the exchange, though she took whatever information was given. “All he said was that his secretary had made plans behind his back.”

 

“So, where will we be landing docking?”

 

“The Royal Capital.”

 

* * *

 

 

He wanted to let out a sigh of frustration. He had so much on his mind now that having to interact with that young man once again seemed like punishment from a trickster god.

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the young man’s stories. He did. Some of them were interesting. But he found it tiring to hear his constant chatter and his loud and energetic manner of speaking.

 

But there was nothing he could do. With the sudden mix up, they needed an entertainer－a special guest－to hold their visitors’ attention. There was no one else to fill that spot on such short notice, than the rising star currently making his rounds on the Fire Nation.

 

Still, he couldn’t truly fathom why－of all people－his own daughter would think it wise to add him to the delegates that would welcome the famed Mover Star. Although, he had an inkling it had something to do with a previous commentary he had made in regards with his age.

 

Their citizens might think of their Fire Lord as someone who had no funny bone in her body; someone who was a bit too serious with her mind only stuck on one thing: the betterment of their nation and its people. The old man, on the other hand, knew her daughter as someone with a sense of humor he could liken to an old flame of his.

 

He chuckled at the thought. No matter how vexed he was, he could never truly fault his daughter for doing what she needed to do, if only to get back at what he had said. The only silver lining he could think of, at that moment, was that he was not the only one in the Royal Family to go welcome the Mover Star. His grandson, thankfully, would be there as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra sat on the bed and watched as a flurry of activity happened all around her. Everyone was busy, even Bolin (who had equally been happy to see her awake, despite the trouble she had caused him).

 

She wanted to be able to do something, but when she tried to stand and give a hand, she had almost fallen face-first on the carpeted floor. __That__  had made everyone stop what they were doing and worried about her, of course. They dotted her, asking her what had happened. The Avatar almost lied. She had almost told them she had merely lost her balance. It would have been a plausible prevarication from someone who had spent days in bed.

 

But she couldn’t get the lie out. Looking at Asami, made her swallow the falsity she was about to say and, instead, speak out the truth. It was maddening to find herself unable to do anything that would disappoint the human she had come to value as someone important. And though she wanted to get to the bottom of it, Korra didn’t think she was ready to find the answer waiting for her at the end of the line. Not yet, at least.

 

That was how everyone came to learn of the meaning behind the strange discoloration of the Avatar’s right leg…and the truth of what had happened in Shu Jing. Of how Korra believed it was her fault the Dark Spirits found their way to the land of the living.

 

As she expected, they did not blame her for it. Even Bolin, who could scarcely grasp the situation, agreed with the others in saying that she was not at fault. It didn’t completely erase the guilt the Avatar felt, but knowing she had these humans behind her did make her feel better.

 

Though, whatever that happy feeling was dissipated when Korra tried to stand and walk on her own. She couldn’t do so without help. Every time she put too much weight on her right foot, a pain so intense it felt as though her entire leg was being torn off would spring up.

 

And so, while everyone was busy getting ready for yet another plan that involved “blending in”, Korra merely watched and waited. She had little to provide at the moment, being clueless to the attires of the people outside of Nia Bayou, and so she just waited for whatever clothes the humans would toss her way and tell her to try out.

 

With nothing but the animal furs and dried pelt made for clothing as her sole understanding of what humans deemed as ‘fashion’, Korra could only try out one form of clothing after another. Unlike before, however, she was mindful not to take her clothes off when Kai and Bolin were around. She didn’t want to freak out either (or both) of Asami and Opal once again.

 

Despite the number of clothes they had her wear, in the end, she settled with the ones she was already wearing: the pale brown __Sherwani__. Tattered as it was on some places, it was the only set of clothing they had on-board that was neither fanciful nor would show the markings on Korra’s arms and forearms. The Avatar didn’t complain, however. Why would she? They were quite comfortable and easy to move in, so unlike the clothes the others had chosen for themselves.

 

By the time everyone had picked out the “disguise” (Korra could hardly call it that. It was easy to recognize them all if one were to only pay attention), the captain of the airship had already notified everyone of their landing.

 

They didn’t really have a plan going in. They couldn’t act as though they were part of Bolin’s entourage. Not with Duo Xing around, who could easily disprove such a claim. They were left with one option－as dangerous and unpredictable as it was.

 

“Just wait here until after we’ve left,” Bolin instructed the group. Then he handed a small, silver keycard to Asami and said, “That should override all the systems and allow you to pass through doors without any problems. But you guys still need to be careful, we are at the heart of the Fire Nation. This place will be heavily guarded.”

 

“We feared as much,” Asami sighed as she took and pocketed the keycard.

 

The somber air that had settled on the once-bustling room was palpable. It was as if both Asami and Bolin knew that this would be the last they would see of each other for a long while.

 

“I won’t claim to fully understand what’s going on and I am afraid this is all that I can do, but please, all of you, be careful.” He said, his pale-green eyes lingering on Opal the longest. He had wished to know the young woman some more, but time and circumstance seemed to be against him.

 

“Don’t worry, Bolin,” Korra spoke up. “I will make sure to keep them safe. I swear this, as the Avatar.”

 

The young man shook his head. He turned his full attention to the young woman who was still testing her weight on her right foot even when her friends have already told her not to.

 

“That’s all well and good, Korra,” he said. “But you have to make sure to keep __yourself__ safe as well. It would do no good to anyone if you end up getting injured again. You guys are lucky you happened to crash into __my__ room. If it had been anyone else, I doubt all of you would have arrived here.”

 

It was a breath of fresh air－not just to Asami, but to Opal and Kai as well－to hear someone else say those words to the Avatar. Though, they were equally as worried that she might not take kindly to the reprimanding way Bolin had spoken.

 

The Avatar, in a surprising display of childishness, rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and blew raspberry. “I am not like you humans. I do not injure easily.”

 

And yet, even as she said those words, Korra wondered just how much of that was true now. This wasn’t the first time she was hurt, true. But this was the first that she was actually __bothered__  by the injury she sustained.

 

“Human or not,” Bolin charged straight on, though he spoke lightly. “It doesn’t lessen your ‘badassery’ any to be cautious.” He placed both hands inside his pockets and rocked himself back and forth by the balls of his feet. “I mean, I haven’t seen you in action, but the way Asami, Opal, and Kai told it, makes it seem like you’re way more heroic than Nuktuk.”

 

“Nuk-who?” Korra asked, puzzled. She didn’t know whether to take Bolin’s words as a compliment or not.

 

“It’s the name of the titular character in Bolin’s show,” it was Opal who explained, matter-of-factly, which made Bolin light up. “It’s also the character Bolin portrays in that show.” Seeing the confused look on Korra’s face, the young Historian was quick to add, “He’s an actor; a performer.”

 

“Are you likening me to something made-up?” Korra’s eyes blazed and both Asami and Opal exchanged uneasy looks. It was far too similar to how Opal had, unintentionally, insulted Korra the same way when they had first met.

 

Before Bolin could say anything that might have dug him further into a hole, and before Korra could show just how __real__  she as an Avatar was, the two friends stepped in.

 

“He doesn’t mean anything by it, Korra,” Opal said.

 

“It was a compliment. Just take it.” Asami nodded in agreement.

 

The Avatar continued to glare, though－thankfully－she didn’t set anything (or __anyone__ ) on fire. Still, neither Asami nor Opal wanted to take the chance. It was, therefore, advantageous to them when someone finally knocked on the door.

 

The act caused everyone to stiffen and hold their breath. Kai even went so far as to taper Naga’s mouth with his own hands, even when the Polar Bear Dog was not making a sound to begin with.

 

“Bolin?” Duo Xing’s voice sounded from the other side of the room. The young man in question placed a hand over his lips, signaling everyone to be quiet.

 

“Yeah, I’m here.” He called out.

 

“I hope you’ve prepared yourself well,” the Secretary went on. “And I do hope you are ready.”

 

Bolin glanced at the others in the room with him. “Yeah, I am. Give me a second. I will be right out.”

 

Silence, followed shortly by, “Do not make us wait too long. The Royal Family has sent an envoy to meet with us.”

 

They all waited for the sounds of retreating footsteps before they all expelled the breath they were holding.

 

“A welcome from the Royal Family?” Opal whistled, clearly impressed. “I knew you were famous. I didn’t think you were __that__  famous.”

 

The Mover Star grinned sheepishly, “Y-Yeah. It’s not that big of a deal. I’ve actually met the Royal Family before…”

 

“Color me impressed.” Again with the smile that Bolin was certain had already melted his heart on more than one occasion. Who knew ‘ _ _love at first sigh__ t’ was an actual thing?

 

“That’s something hard work can do,” He grinned. Then shook his head. Again, this was not the time. “A-At any rate, I better be going. If I don’t go out there soon, Duo Xing might really break that door open __and then__  we’ll all end up being busted.”

 

They all nodded.

 

Before Bolin left the room, however, Asami pulled him for one, last hug.

 

“Thank you, Bolin.” she said. “For everything.”

 

* * *

 

 

She watched as her charge came bounding down the steps of the airship, far too chipper at that time of day and with the searing weather. She couldn’t understand what went on in that young man’s mind. She never did, and didn’t know if she ever would. But that was neither here nor there. This was yet another one of her missions; something that needed to be done.

 

Still, she was worried.

 

It had been a while since she had received any form of contact from Councilman Tarrlok. She had to shake the unease she was feeling. There was, after all, no need to fret. Councilman Tarrlok had everything under control. There was no way his plans would fail!

 

Looking away from the young man she considered their ‘ _ _hostage__ ’ (even if he wasn’t aware of the fact), she made quick note of the Fire Lord’s emissaries. For the land that prided itself in having one of the world’s most powerful armies, the representatives did not seem so impressive. One was an old man with a distorted and injured face－the same man they had met and dined with in Shu Jing－and the other was a man who looked too serious for his own good.

 

Duo Xing shook her head. She didn’t know much of the Royal Family, but she had heard stories of their descent and so far they didn’t seem to be made from the stuff of legends most people believed they were. They didn’t even seem __regal__ enough.

 

“We bid you welcome, Bolin,” the scarred, old man whose name she didn’t catch on their first meeting but seemed important enough in the entourage, said. “When I said you were welcomed at the palace any time, I did not think you would decide to visit so soon…”

 

Bolin laughed, slightly uncomfortable－which was a first. “I am as surprised as you are, sir. To tell the truth, I didn’t expect to visit your Royal Palace during my tour as well.” He gestured towards Duo Xing as he explained, “My Secretary, Miss Duo Xing, was the one who arranged for this visit. I apologize if it was as sudden as you say it was. I didn’t mean to trouble you or the Royal Family.”

 

The old man laughed. Amongst the group, he was the only one who wasn’t so stiff.

 

“It is not __that__  troublesome, young man.” he said, amber eyes twinkling. “Unexpected, yes. Troublesome, not so much. My daughter is actually looking forward to meeting a famed actor such as yourself. She rarely gets visits from someone of your stature. I am sure she could do well with a break from matters of the state, and hearing your stories might just be what she needs.”

 

“Grandfather,” the man beside him called his attention. He needn’t say much more. All it took was those words and the look that passed between the two.

 

“Ah, yes.” The old man said after a while. “I apologize for delaying us. Shall we be off?”

 

She kept her mouth shut, though she wanted to blurt out a loud ‘yes’. She was already sweaty, and it had merely been minutes since they deboarded. She didn’t want to stay out any longer than they had to. She glanced at Bolin, waiting for his reply.

 

The Mover Star glanced behind them, towards the ship, once again. He had been doing that a lot over the past few minutes as well. It was a curious thing that made her look back as well, discretely.

 

“Y-Yes,” again with the stuttering, Duo Xing noted. “Lead the way, Lord Zuko.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _ _We really had lucked out,__  or so Asami thought as she peeked through the doors of their sanctuary. There was not a soul left in the airship as Bolin had promised. He had taken them along with him to meet with the Royal Family.

 

It must have been quite a surprise to the crew, even more so to the one who orchestrated their visit to the Imperial Capital. She hoped they would not find it too suspicious.

 

When they were certain the coast was clear, they left the comforts of Bolin’s room and began their way to exit the airship. They had to be careful, however, not knowing who was outside the craft. As they passed through one of the bigger windows by the hallway that led to the cargo bay, Korra noticed something that had stopped her－as well as Naga whom she had been using as support－dead on their tracks.

 

The Prodigy was not the only one who noticed it, Opal and Kai did as well. Though it was Kai who breached the topic, asking, “Is there something wrong, Korra?”

 

Cobalt eyes starred, transfix on the view outside. She didn’t need to squint just to get a clearer vision. She didn’t need to read the lips of others to get a sense of what they were saying.

 

They waited for the Avatar to speak, to share with them what had gotten her so focused, the crease on her brow reappearing.

 

“Korra?” Asami walked towards her. She didn’t know what the look of surprise and confusion was for, though she knew it was not directed at her. “What is it?”

 

Korra shook her head. Instead of answering to Asami, however, she turned her response to Opal. “Opal, what did you say the name of the hero in that story was?”

 

“What story?” Opal asked. She didn’t remember telling Korra any kind of tale recently.

 

“The hero whom your version of the Hundred Year War calls a ‘hero’?”

 

“Prince Zuko?” Opal asked, not really certain what has gotten Korra curious of it now. “What about him?”

 

Korra turned to face them, curiosity now plainly written in her face as she asked, “That old man…he said his name was Zuko…”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys have it. Another chapter done. And we are getting to the point where Korrasami moments will become more frequent than before. :)
> 
> I know some readers might not like how long it is taking Korra and Asami to end up being together. And as much as I love the pair, I do not want to write them rushing into a relationship. We all know that is going to be the endgame--even for this story--but I would like to believe that a relationship is stronger if it is not rushed; if Korra and Asami first grow as their own persons and as friends. It is something of a personal writing-thing for me: to first strengthen the basic bonds before putting the characters (whether in this story or in another one) in a relationship. I do hope you all understand.
> 
> Anyways, what do you guys think? I always enjoy hearing from you all.


	46. Lord Zuko's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sensing the Avatar's arrival, Lord Zuko decides to set his plan in motion..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, as late as it may be already (though not quite, if you happen to celebrate the Chinese New Year), I want to wish you all a prosperous and blessed New Year! I hope that each one of us will attain are goals this year and that 2017 ends up being one filled with positivism!
> 
> Having said that, apologies again for the delay since it took a while for my beta to finish with this chapter. Still, I do hope that you guys will enjoy reading it. :)
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who has left behind a kudos and/or a comment, and for those who have bookmarked this fanfic and placed it under their favorites! It is very much appreciated, as always.

* * *

 

“That man,” Korra said, utterly perplexed as she wondered just how long a human’s lifespan could be. “He said his name is Zuko.”

 

At those words, it wasn’t just Opal whose eyes widened in surprise and who rushed towards the same glass pane Korra had looked out of. Even Asami and Kai were equally intrigued. Together, the peered over the windows, making sure not to stick out too much.

 

As far as they were, they could only catch a rugged outline of the man Korra had said had introduced himself as ‘Zuko’. They couldn’t see much of him, but judging from his stature, he looked like a really old man.

 

Opal laughed. “Come on, Korra. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s impossible. The Hundred Year War happened a very, __very__  long time ago. No one from that era could still be alive. I think that old man just took on the name of their ancestor.”

 

Korra frowned. Though she admitted it was such a far-fetched and incredulous idea to think that the man from the legends and stories Opal had shared would be the very same man she had met before and was seeing now, there was something about the old man that kept giving her pause. There was an air about him－something that she had noticed before－that was both familiar and foreign; comfortably reassuring and at the same time made her feel tense. It was a juxtaposition that drew her in.

 

Before the Avatar could argue and before she could act on her impulse to run to the old man calling himself ‘Zuko’, he and his entourage－along with Bolin’s －had already begun to make their way from the airstrip and to who-knew-where.

 

Watching them walk away, Korra couldn’t help but feel, as strange as it may have sounded, like it was a missed opportunity.

 

“Come on,” Opal pulled the young deity-turned-human out of her reverie. “Let’s get moving.”

 

* * *

 

 

He faltered momentarily in his steps having sensed the coming of __change__. Or, at least, of the __one whom they had been waiting for.__

__

It was much stronger now than it had been in Shu Jing. But, at the same time, there was something different about the presence. There was something…disturbing about it. He knew it had something to do with the recent increase of dark stirrings that he had also felt.

 

The Schism has been made bigger; the crack expanding. He could feel the darkness that had spilled and the creatures that were bound to it. He didn’t know what had happened, how it had come to this, but he knew of a way to fix it－ _ _they all did.__ But in order for balance to be restored, they __needed__ the Avatar.

 

He took a glance back from where they had came, where they had welcomed the young man and his entourage, his eyes sparkled. It was something his grandson did not fail to notice.

 

“Is there something wrong, Grandfather?” he asked, worry marring his brow, making the man much older than he was.

 

The old man took his sights off from the airship the Mover Star had arrived in, shaking his head and saying, “Nothing at all. There is, however, something I wish of you to do, Iroh.”

 

He knew it must have come as a surprise to his grandson. Rarely did he ask a favor of him. He knew then, even before he was given a reply, that young Iroh would agree with him.

 

“I need you to do something for our…visitors.”

 

Iroh looked at the people they were with－the visitors; the __foreigners__. He wondered what it was his grandfather wanted to do for them. Quickly his mind churned with all sorts of ideas that would make them feel welcomed; that would showcase the dignity of the Imperial Family.

 

What his grandfather asked of him, however, was something bizarre. It made the prince scratch his head in confusion. He thought the old man was just playing with him, but a look at his grandfather’s face told him otherwise.

 

Still, he had agreed to do as he was asked. And a request from his grandfather was still a request from a higher authority, despite the fact that he was no longer the Fire Lord sitting on the throne. And so, weighed by discombobulation, he asked himself to be excused, and left to do as he was told.

 

* * *

 

 

She was starting to grow tired of having to sneak around. If she could have her way, the Avatar would have simply gone away with stealth and had busted them all out of the Imperial Hangar with all the elements that she could muster－and it wasn’t Opal who was just thinking that, even Korra herself had stated as much. On more than one occasion.

 

Of course, as easy it would have made their escape from the restricted area they had found themselves in, that would have－in turn－made their search for the Elemental Core difficult. They didn’t need the added trouble. She supposed that was also one of the reasons that kept Korra from actually doing anything brash.

 

Still, there was something…off…about Korra. Even the cheeky way she had suggested using her bending to get them quickly out of the place was said half-heartedly. There were moments when Opal would look at the young Avatar and saw her in deep thought, mind wandering to who-knew-what. Not that Korra seldom did that. She did. Just not during times when her presence and readiness were very much needed.

 

As always, the aspiring Historian found herself wanting to know what went on in the mind of the deity-turned-human. She wanted to know what could possibly cause her to zone out (and in several instances almost hit something as she walked). Already she had ruled out the possibility of whatever it was having anything to do with Asami. She didn’t know what those two talked about when Korra had awoken, but if their conversation was the cause of the Avatar inattentiveness, Korra would have unvigilant even before the airship landed on the Imperial Capital.

 

__No,__  Opal deduced. __It must be something else.__

 

“It’s that old man,” Kai whispered from beside her.

 

“Jeez, Kai!” Opal hissed, quite surprise by the young man suddenly speaking to her (and, quite possibly, reading her mind). “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

The Avatar’s Steward gave her a look that suggested her question did not warrant any actual response from him, though all he said by way of apology was a “That was not my intention”.

 

When Opal realized Kai was not going to say more, she asked him to expound on his earlier statement. “What do you mean by that old man? The one Korra said introduced himself as ‘Zuko’? What about him?”

 

She saw Kai gave Korra a sidelong glance as they continued to make their way－one crate further away from the plane at a time, hiding and ensuring no one was around before taking yet another sprint towards another tarp-up crate. He waited until they were safely on the other side of the hangar before he gave her any sort of response.

 

“Korra still thinks there’s something up with that old man,” Kai said, making sure that only Opal could hear. “I’m not sure why she thinks that way, though.”

 

Opal sighed. She had an inkling why.

 

“It’s the name, isn’t it?” She took a gander. “I think our version of the world’s history might have piqued her interest…and with someone in the Royal Capital named as the hero of the Hundred Year War? I mean, we already told her it was just a coincidence, I’m sure she’ll get over it.”

 

__Hopefully sooner rather than later.__ Opal thought to herself. She would rather have the Avatar ready for anything. Who knows how long their luck would last?

 

“Is it really that normal for such a name to be passed down?” Kai asked when he was given the chance. “In your people’s version of history, he is the hero who had saved the world from the ruthless Ozai, right? Should that name then be something that deserves reverie instead of something akin a trinket handed down from one generation to the next?”

 

“He is. And Lord Zuko __is__  revered. But I don’t find it as odd as you and Korra seem to. It’s sort of a normal thing. Besides, we know nothing of the old man. Who’s to say that he did not earn the right to be named after his forefather?” It was all the explanation the young Historian could come up with. The most __basic__  and __normal__ , at least. She was not ready (despite finding herself in the midst of it, anyways) to think of anything outside the norm.

 

As she pondered on the reason for the old man’s name, she couldn’t help the budding curiosity that her own answer gave birth to. She conceded that Kai had a point with the legendary hero’s name and how it should be respected, but if her own reasoning proved to be correct, then what feats must that old man have done in his youth to earn him the right to use the name? Was he a hero in his own right as well? Thinking about it made her anxious; it made her want to get to the bottom of this mystery.

 

“Opal, are you okay?” Kai surprised her once again, placing a hand on her shoulder to accompany the question. He gave her a frown, and though there was another question to be asked, the young man instead chose to inform her that they were ready to move once again saying, “The coast is clear, it’s time to move.”

 

She shook her head, reminding herself to listen to her own advice.

 

“R-Right.”

 

It was easier said than done, however…

 

* * *

 

 

“Is there a reason behind this, sir?” One of his subordinates asked. It was a question he, too, had asked himself, and one that he knew the others who had heard of his order had on their minds as well.

 

Still, even with how he anticipated it to be asked, he didn’t have a suitable answer for them. Unlike his grandfather, who had asked this of him, he couldn’t see the full picture that would enable him to give an answer wrapped in riddles. That was, of course, what he had been given: __an enigma__.

 

The request in and of itself was not a bad thing. Certainly not when word had reached them of the strange things that had been happening all around, including the sudden disappearance of the entire populace of several villages within their nation’s borders.

 

With the way his grandfather had spoken, however, it didn’t seem that much of a conundrum for the old man. He seemed to __know__  the reason for these disappearances and seemed to have an idea on how to fix things…which, really, was not a surprise. His grandfather had vast amounts of knowledge, it was impossible for him __not__  to come up with a solution to any problem.

 

That was the reason why, even with these strange goings-on, his mother－the Fire Lord, herself－was unfazed. He was certain his grandfather had already shared his knowledge on the matter with her and together they had both come up with a way to put things in order.

 

__That still doesn’t explain why he suddenly wants us to triple the patrols,__  the Prince thought to himself. __And so soon, without any briefings. The way he gave the order is strange as well. He didn’t look like he was bracing for any imminent danger. Grandfather looked…__

 

He couldn’t finish the thought. There was no way the Great Lord Zuko would do such a thing just to entertain himself…and (or, perhaps) his guests.

 

“Just Lord Zuko’s orders,” Iroh replied. “It would not do us any harm to follow him. He had never led us astray, after all.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, General,” the footman quickly apologized. “I didn’t mean…”

 

General Iroh held his hand, quieting the other commander before him. “There is no need to apologize. I understand where your concern is coming from, what with all that has happened around the border.”

 

Those words put the platoon commander at ease. He regained his composure, and then asked, “Where would you like the patrols, sir?”

 

The Prince walked towards the center table where a large map of the Royal Capital was laid out. Quickly, he pointed out the locations his grandfather had told him to set up the additional patrols. As he did, he could find no explanation to why those particular places needed to be defended. What he could see from the order was a pattern; a pattern that has their airship hangar at its center.

 

* * *

 

 

It all happened so suddenly; so quickly. As though, all of a sudden, the entire compound was under some state of emergency or another.

 

Just when they were at the home stretch, a number of Imperial Guardsmen arrived and began patrolling the area. They were lucky all of them were nimble on their feet and were able to quickly fall back and hide themselves away before they were found.

 

The sudden arrival of the guards bewildered the Avatar and her group. They did not bother to think the increase in security was their fault, after all, no one knew of their presence. Only Bolin did. And none of them thought the Mover Star would have told anyone about them.

 

Well, perhaps that was wishful thinking on Asami’s part. She didn’t __know__  what the others thought of Bolin. Neither did she knew of what the young man would do. Of course she trusted him. She knew he wouldn’t knowingly betray them. But what if he, somehow, let it slip?

 

“Well, this makes thing a lot more difficult than it should have been,” Kai grumbled, expressing the sentiment they all felt. “What now?”

 

Korra scanned their surroundings, searching for something Asami knew not. She couldn’t fathom what the chocolate-skinned, young woman hoped to find when all around them there was nothing but tarped-up boxes and crates, consoles for controlling the docking mechanisms, and equipment meant for maintaining the airstrip. Unless Korra wanted to cause distraction for their escape by means of a massive, electrical failure that could lead into a medium to large-sized explosion, there really was nothing of note.

 

Unless… _ _that__  was what Korra did plan to do.

 

That thought made Asami quickly whirl at the Avatar. She was ready to talk some sense into the shorter girl; ready to remind her against wanton destruction, even if it was for the sake of their escape; when Korra got a word in before she could.

 

“This place is too open,” Korra muttered. Asami was relieved she wasn’t the only one was confused by the Avatar’s statement.

 

“Too open?” Opal asked. “Well, of course it is. It’s an __airship dock__.”

 

Korra gave the other young woman a withering look. “That’s not what I meant.” She frowned. “I was thinking of flying us all out of here, but the risk will be far too great. There is nothing I could use to hide us from those men’s sights. I am not certain I can call upon another mist to hide our presence just yet.”

 

There was a unanimous “No” that resounded—one that was punctuated further with a bark, followed by a growl, from Naga that had everyone holding their breath in fear someone might have heard them. When no one came, they released a collective sigh of relief and returned to the matter at hand.

 

“There is no way we can allow you to pull another stunt like that, Avatar Korra,” Kai’s voice was stern, though Asami wondered to herself whether the young man was shaking inside.

 

“Kai is right,” Opal seconded, just as fiercely. “It’s not worth it. Not when you’ll end up as injured as you were before.”

 

Naga gave vocalized her opinion as well, barking so much that Kai had a hard time shushing the Polar Bear Dog, and they could only guess what the Avatar’s Spirit Animal was saying (though they were certain that even she was against Korra’s plan as well).

 

Korra crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow before turning to Asami to ask, “I suppose you have something to say against it as well?”

 

Asami shrugged. “I have a few words, yes.” Then smirked as she gestured towards the others who had already spoken before her, “But, I suppose, you get the gist of it.”

 

The deity-turned-human huffed and looked away, clearly peeved. “I was not even planning on actually doing it. As I have said, it is too risky and I do not intend to jeopardize all of your safety. I was only thinking out loud.”

 

“And we’re saying,” Opal was not ready to let Korra off the hook just yet. “We’re not letting you do anything that would risk __your__  safety as well.” Asami caught her friend looking at her before she added, “You’re not the only one we have to look after every time you do something reckless, you know.”

 

The young prodigy had to school her features and keep herself from showing any signs that she knew that last statement was meant for her.

 

This time, Korra set her gaze on Opal. She didn’t look pleased at all.

 

“I am the Avatar. I am Raava, incarnate.” Korra made it a point to remind Opal. “It is inconsequential where you let me do something or not. I do not follow the whim of humans.”

 

Instead of cowering, however, the Avatar’s words did nothing to frighten Opal or worry her. Instead, the Historian seemed to challenge Korra further even without saying a thing. Even when Asami knew her friend had lots more to say. Knowing that it would do them no good if Opal continued with whatever it was she had going on in her mind, Asami thought it best to intervene.

 

“Alright. That’s enough, both of you.” She said, taking a step between them and looking at both of them in turn. “This is not the time or place for—” she made a gesture between both of them with her hands, “—whatever this is.”

 

The stare-down continued until Opal raised her eyebrow once more and Asami fervently wished the other girl would just drop it. She didn’t know if she could call it “luck” however when, at that point, one of the guards patrolling the area shouted about hearing a commotion from where they had hidden.

 

The look of irritation she had was mirrored on Kai. They needn’t say out loud whose fault it was that they were now in danger of being found.

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t certain why they had been called to patrol the perimeter. Truth be told, he was annoyed that he had suddenly been called into duty. Just a little bit, though. He had been having such a great nap—a scarcity these days with the number of things that had been happening, which had them all up on their toes.

 

Though the strange events they had heard of happening had done so beyond the shores of the Imperial Capital, the Fire Lord had made it a point to get everyone at the ready for whatever eventuality only she and the former Fire Lord Zuko could see. Much as he begrudged the way his rest day had ended, he couldn’t find it in him to fault the Fire Lord and her father. They were, after all, doing their job of ensuring the safety of their people—one that they had magnificently done so in the past.

 

Still, it was alright to gripe a bit about that missed opportunity to catch some rest and relaxation, right? He didn’t even think they would actually find anything on patrol.

 

That was why one could imagine his surprise when, upon hearing some sort of ruckus near the shack where most of the tools used for maintenance was kept (and radioing the others about it before deeming it his responsibility to check what was causing the noise), out came bounding a gigantic, furry, white dog carrying with it two people. It was enough to put him on his backside!

 

By the time he has regained any semblance of thought, he quickly rushed to his feet. Already he could see how strange this report was going to sound once he radioed it to the captain.

 

* * *

 

 

His brow was furrowed, lips nothing more than a thin line across his face, after he took the communication headset off. Those that were with him in the room knew not what he was thinking. They didn’t know what to say to him either, or how to make of the report that was just passed to them.

 

But he knew what it was about.

 

__So, they’re here…__  He thought to himself as he stormed out of the room, intent of capturing the people who had made a fool of him before. __I won’t let them get away this time.__

 

* * *

 

 

Asami had to be careful as she peeked through the side of the small structure she and Korra had hid themselves in just before Kai had swept Opal up, jumped onto Naga’s back, and had the Polar Bear Dog gallop at a zero-to-sixty speed that had even threatened to topple the stack of barrels and boxes that had made their little niche an optimal hiding spot.

  
It was such an unplanned thing. Kai didn’t even say a word to them and they weren’t even able to say anything to him either. How they were going to be able to reunite with the three of them, Asami didn’t know. They couldn’t very well depend on their luck for such a matter, considering how ‘Lady Luck’ seemed to completely abandon them at times such as these.

 

__We’ll have to make our own luck…again.__  She thought with a mixture of bitterness and amusement before she gave up trying to make sense of where Kai had steered Naga to and, instead, faced Korra.

 

“Don’t say it,” the Avatar grumbled, the crease on her forehead still present from when she and Opal had that argument of theirs.

 

“Say what?” Asami asked, though she already had an idea of what it was Korra didn’t want to talk about.

 

The Avatar muttered under her breath. Her voice was so quiet it was difficult to hear a word she was saying. When Asami asked that Korra repeat what she had just said, it took great effort for Korra to do so.

 

“That it was my fault we were found and had to split up,” the shorter girl looked at anywhere else but Asami, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

The Prodigy observed the Avatar. Korra was on edge. And Asami wondered if that was why it was so easy for Opal to get a rise out of her. Still, it didn’t fully explain why Korra had been so defensive in the first place. Surely she had stopped blaming herself for what happened with the Dark Spirits and Shu Jing?

 

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Asami said after a while. Tapping a finger on her chin with a far-away look at her eyes, she went on to say, “It was because of you __and__  Opal and that stupid argument you both had.” She let her finger rest on her chin as continued saying, “You didn’t have to react the way you did, Korra. Opal only meant well.”

 

The crease on Korra’s forehead deepened. She muttered “I did not like the way she spoke” in her defense. “I do not appreciate it when __humans__  tell __me__  what to do.”

 

Confusion marred Asami’s features. “You don’t seem just as angry when __I__  tell you to stop doing reckless things and, last time I checked, I’m as much a human as Opal is. Besides, when I asked you for help, you didn’t hesitate to assist me either.”

 

“That’s—” Korra started, though what she was about to say next—Korra knew—was as clichéd as anything she could possibly come up with. Nevertheless, it was the best the Avatar had at the moment. “—different...”

 

One could only imagine how much that non-answer threw the Prodigy even deeper into confusion. She couldn’t see what made Opal’s plea for Korra not to act reckless different from how she had asked the Avatar the very same thing.

 

Before she could get a question to Korra, however, sapphire eyes looked at her pleadingly. “Please do not ask me why that is. I do not understand it myself. When it is you, everything is just… _ _different. You’re__ …different.” And before Asami could ask just what all of that meant (though the aspiring, young Engineer didn’t really think she could get the question out with how her mouth suddenly seemed to have dried out), the Avatar brought them back to the most pressing matter with a fervent shake of her head. “A-Anyway, this is not as important as getting ourselves out of here.”

 

“Of course,” Asami had to clear her throat to speak. “I don’t suppose you have a plan outside of blowing stuff up or flying us out of here?”

 

The heaviness that had, minutes ago, permeated the air dissipated as Avatar Korra pouted. “You make it sound like I really do enjoy causing mayhem.”

 

“Right, sorry.” Asami chuckled at the way someone who claimed themselves to be above humans looked at that moment. “I probably shouldn’t make light of something like that, but you have to admit, those seem to be your go-to plans.”

 

“Not this time,” Korra assured her. “But I have to know, how good are you really with heights?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I would love to hear them. :)  
> Dream on; Fly on!


	47. Free Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kai's unexpected plan leads to the Avatar doing something impulsive...much to Asami's distress. Meanwhile, change has come in Republic City..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...really have no words to say how sorry I am for the long wait. I had this finished for quite a while now, but my Beta had been quite busy, so it took much longer for this chapter to be ready.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I had fun writing it (especially the parts with Korra and Asami in it).  
> Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

 

Korra’s idea of sneaking out of the airship dock made Asami queasy.

 

She wasn’t _afraid_ of heights. No, she held no such phobia. After all, she had flown on an airship and had even piloted one. She had even experienced flight, thanks to the Avatar’s air-bending and the pact with the Wind Spirits. Even her father’s office—which she used to frequent when she was a little girl—had a grand view of the Republic City’s skyline, so high up as it was.

 

But those were poles apart from what the Avatar had planned for them both.

 

And what that entailed was climbing down the side of the hangar, using the beams, small platforms, and balustrade that held it together. It was dangerous and insane—much like how this adventure with the Avatar had turned out to be. There was no physical harness that would keep her from plummeting to her death. What she had was Korra and her word that, should she manage to slip, the Avatar would come to her rescue.

 

Perhaps it was a better deal than having an actual harness, but in Asami’s mind, she wanted something tangible and familiar.

 

It didn’t help that she was as worried about Korra as she was about herself. After all, the Avatar was still dealing with the throbbing pain in her ankle.

 

As they began their descent, with Korra taking the helm and going first, the Prodigy couldn’t help the wild imaginings that preyed on her mind; ‘what if’ scenarios where Korra, herself, slipped because of that ankle and the pain kept her from focusing on her bending? What if Asami, herself, slipped and _then_ Korra ended up doing the same? What if Korra was suddenly unable to rescue them both?

 

Such thoughts, swirling inside her mind, made her grip on the railings that much tighter; made her shut her eyes and take a pause.

 

It took a moment for Korra to notice that Asami had not moved an inch since. And when she did, she called out, “Asami, are you okay?” just loud enough above the sound of the wind that roared in their ears.

 

“Y-Yes, I’m fine! I’m absolutely fine!” she called right back. “Just trying not to plummet to my death!”

 

In a flash, Asami found Korra beside her, looking worried for her sake. At the quickness by which the Avatar had made it to her side, considering where they were, her mind was quick to entertain itself with the thought of comparing the shorter, young woman to a monkey, or a lemur, or a crossbreed of both. It was enough to make her laugh which, in retrospect, wasn’t the most ideal thing to do in her situation. Most especially when it only made Korra that much more worried.

 

“A-Asami?” Korra asked, tentatively. “Are you sure you’re fine? We can go back and think of another way to—”

 

“No!” Asami shook her head. Her eyes were still closed and she still clung onto the metal bar for dear life. “Just…Just give me a moment. Please.”

 

“If you say so…” it was clear Korra didn’t really believed that she was fine, though the Avatar did let her acclimatize to the task at hand and did not leave her to go on ahead by herself. “Just tell me when you’re ready. Then we can begin our descent in earnest.”

 

Asami nodded and they stayed like that in silence for a while. The Prodigy knew they should probably get themselves back up, but she likewise knew that if they did, she wouldn’t want to return to this asinine plan of climbing down the docks. And so, even when she could feel her muscles start to get sore from the death grip she was giving, she opted that they stayed right where they were.

 

Korra, for her part, continued to give the young woman sidelong glances. Uncertain was she of what to say, seeing as her words seemed to have failed the first time around. Even when she had suggested they turn back, it didn’t seem to have the effect she had wanted to see on the human.

 

When that short while stretched into a much longer one, and when Korra’s patience finally reached its end, the Avatar made a decision to put matters into her own hands. In one, quick movement, the Avatar grabbed hold of Asami’s arm with one of her own and tugged her from the hold she had of the balustrade.

 

Having had her grip taken from her, Asami let out a scream which only grew in intensity when Korra swung her over. Her mind, having gone blank, Asami did what she could only think to do at that moment: she firmly grabbed hold of anything her arms could grab hold of. That was how she found herself—upon opening her eyes—on Korra’s back, arms wrapped tightly around the Avatars neck.

 

“I will not be surprised,” Korra had the gall to say, and even the nerve to do so with a smirk, “if everyone in the Imperial Capital had heard you just now. I didn’t think I could hear a human scream so loudly.”

 

“Korra!” She wanted to punch that smirk off of her face. It was so easy to do, considering how close their faces were now. She even wanted to strangle her for what she did. But Asami also knew that doing so would put her at risk of really falling to her death now that the Avatar had taken their descent into her own hands.

 

“Relax,” Korra took little to no notice of the disdain Asami was certain she had coated her voice with. “I got you. You were taking so long and I didn’t think your body could take much more of the burden of hanging so high up.”

 

“You didn’t have to yank me like that!” She hissed. “You could have told me what you planned to do!”

 

“That would have taken you quite a while to actually let me do it.” Korra replied matter-of-factly, and when she noticed the glare Asami was giving her, she amended, “It was a jest. Sort of.”

 

That did not placate the young inventor who harrumphed, turned her head to the side to look at anything other than Korra, and with a bite said, “You almost gave me a heartattack!”

 

Cocking her head to the side as she continued their descent, the Avatar asked, “A…heartattack? I do not know what that is, but I’m guessing it’s something bad?”

 

“It’s when your heart gives out because of fright,” Asami explained in the simplest way she knew how, and in a way she hoped with get Korra to stop doing these things to her.

 

“Ah, I see. Well, you’re heart is still doing fine, right? No harm done.” 

 

‘Fine’ really wasn’t the word the Prodigy would have described how her heart was at that very moment. It thundered in her chest, drumming so loudly she found it hard to believe that Korra couldn’t feel her heartbeat as strongly as she did. And though she had a hundred things to say to the Avatar—half of which involved words a proper lady should _not_ be heard saying—she decided to keep quiet and simmer on her own, making use of the silent treatment that was more effective on Korra than any words could be.

 

It didn’t have the effect she wanted it to have on Korra at that moment, however. As the Avatar only took the silence as Asami focusing on anything other than how far they were from the safety of the ground.

 

With care and precision, Korra made quick work of their descent. Whenever she had to jump from one beam to the other, Asami’s arms would tighten their grip around her neck (without actually causing harm to the young Avatar). And though the wind was cold as cold winds could be in the Fire Nation’s Imperial Capital, it didn’t bother the young heiress as much as it did before, thanks to the warmth Korra’s body provided.

 

Of course, that warmth wasn’t the only thing the young woman noticed and felt of her companion as they traversed the dangerous route the Avatar had chosen for their escape. She was once again reminded of how muscular the other young woman was with every movement Korra took and how strong a frame she had to be able to carry both of their weights while hanging on the side of such a tall structure.

 

By the time they were halfway down, the afternoon sun was paving way to evening and the not-so-cold winds of the capital had grown a bit colder, the winds hitting a bit harsher. It was all Asami could do not to bury herself in the warmth Korra provided.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Korra asked, however, when she felt Asami squirmed behind her. It was the first distinct movement the young Sato did in a while, which was why it caught the Avatar’s attention.

 

Even though Asami wanted not to have any sort of conversation with her, she was forced to reply, “It’s starting to get cold.”

 

The Avatar hummed to know her answer was heard. She seemed pleased that she answered her question as well, thinking that she was off the hook. And though Asami didn’t really ask it of her, Korra suddenly felt much warmer than she did before—something accredited to letting the fire within her spread outwards.

 

“Is that better?”

 

Asami nodded. She let her cheek rest on the Avatar’s shoulder blade, then asked, “Should you really be pushing yourself like this? You’re still recuperating, Korra.”

 

“It is not so bad.” Korra replied, not once stopping in their descent.  “I wouldn’t even call this ‘pushing’ myself as you put it.”

 

“You’re climbing down the side of a metallic structure, with me to weigh you down, _and_ you’re doing what I think is—and correct me if I am wrong—fire-bending while you’re still supporting whatever that injury on your ankle is. You don’t have to act tough about it.” The Prodigy pointed out, though her words lacked any real push to it.

 

Korra sighed. “What is it with you humans and that trail of thought? I do not ‘act tough’, I _am_ tough. I was built that way; trained that way through the teachings of the Four Elemental Spirits Lords. I may not be used to how the world outside my own works, nor with how weak and frail this body could now be, but that doesn’t mean I cannot make use of what I have learned through Alignak and the others. You humans worry too much about me…much more than the people of Nia Bayou do, at least.”

 

“We _care_ about _you_ , Korra. That’s why.” _Did I really need to say those words to her?_ “It’s not that we don’t want you acting tough. It’s just that when you do, you tend to not care about your own well-being as well. And, you have said so yourself, you’re not as indestructible as you were when you had the Four Elemental Spirit Lords with you. Besides, are you saying you’ve done something like _this_ before?”

 

“Something like that,” nodded Korra as she switched to yet another hanging beam. “When I was just getting used to summoning the powers of Alignak and the others, they would ask me to do things they said would strengthen me both in mind and body.” A wistful smile passed across the Avatar’s face. “Vayu and Bai Hu usually worked in tandem. At one point, when I was still a child, they thought it was a good idea to leave me atop one of Nia Bayou’s cliffs with no way to return but to scale the cliff walls. They wouldn’t even lend me their powers.”

 

Asami couldn’t imagine what that must’ve been like for a younger Korra, to be stranded with no way to return but through her own strength alone.  Surely there were other ways that Vayu and Bai Hu could have taught their lessons?

 

“I guess that’s why you don’t seem to find scrambling up and down this hulking piece of metal that difficult. Still, that…sounds harsh.  I thought the Elemental Spirit Lords were supposed to take care of you? Or did I make a wrong impression?”

 

“In their own way they did. It may seem harsh to you, but I needed to learn all that they taught me. And taught me well, they did.” There was pride in Korra’s voice as she spoke. The grin grew larger on her face as she added, “I cannot wait to tell Alignak and the others of our adventures—or _mis_ adventures, rather—when I am finally reunited with them. I’m sure they will find it equal parts impressive, appalling, and entertaining.”

 

“Yes, well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves and just focus on getting past this hurdle first.” She really wanted this part of their journey to be over and done with…despite how comfortable she had gotten on Korra’s back and with her warmth…

 

_No. Stop that._ She chided herself. _Now is_ not _the time. Nor the place…_

The Avatar chuckled, which caused a rumbling that Asami felt. “Alright, Miss Sato. There is no need to be testy. Why don’t you focus more on the view around us? Maybe that will help you with your fright.”

 

Her pride wanted to argue that she was not afraid. But, who was she kidding? Her grip on Korra alone was enough of an evidence to the contrary. And so she kept quiet once again, and followed on the other girl’s suggestion.

 

The Royal Capital, from the view which she was given, did not look as splendidly breathtaking as Republic City was, but it had its own unique charm about it. Where Republic City, from a high vantage point, was filled with sparkling lights that made it look like you were staring at a loud expanse of a star-filled night sky, awash in various shades of yellowish light; the Fire Nation’s Royal Capital was calmer. It was like staring at the reflection of the stars on a pool of clear and tranquil water. It was not at all like the loud, nebulous explosion of colors that the former was, but was like an _obra maestro_ of a skilled artisan, delicately crafted with thought and care where tradition was forefront.

 

Though it brought a sense of wonder and fascination in Asami, it also made her feel homesick. She missed the nights of simply staring through her window and seeing the hustle and bustle of the Republic.

 

Even though she missed it, she didn’t think she would ever trade anything for all the things she had experienced thus far. The good. And the bad.

 

* * *

 

 

She gave Kai a good whack on the head, using whatever her hand managed to get a hold of first  (which happened to be an empty water satchel) and thought that he deserved to be hit one more time for good measure. And as Kai winced, he understood. He deserved that.

 

He had to stop her, however, when she continued to whack him over the head with it.

 

“Alright, Alright,” he said, trying to get hold of her wrist to stop the assault on his head. “I get it! Ouch! I said, I get it, Opal. Stop, you’re messing my hair!”

 

“Your _hair_?” _Of all the—_ “You’re worried about your hair? Did it ever occur to you that we would wind up in _this_ predicament before you let Korra’s impulsive and reckless nature rub off on you?”

 

The predicament they found themselves in was—in Opal’s book—no laughing matter.

 

When Kai had whisked her away and dropped her on Naga’s back as the Polar Bear Dog galloped, jumped, and ducked, weaving her way through the obstacles in her path and away from the guard that had heard of the noises they were making, the Avatar’s Steward and the Polar Bear Dog continued on making sure every other guard in the vicinity saw them.

 

And even when Kai had shouted to her that it was for the sake of letting Korra and Asami escape on their own, she still couldn’t fathom why they had to show themselves to all of them; or why they couldn’t have circled back, grabbed Asami and Korra, and ran off in a haste together.

 

It was thanks to the stunt Kai pulled that they ended up surrounded, their escape routes blocked. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Literally. They were right between the rest of the hangar in front of them and the side of a mountain to their back.

 

“Surrender now,” a familiar voice called with the aid of an amplified radio. “There is nowhere left to run.”

 

“Don’t tell me…” Opal groaned.

 

“You have been surrounded. You have no other recourse.” The voice went on. “Should you attempt to escape and force your way through, we will not hold back.”

 

Kai looked at her. There must have been something in her expression that made him ask, “You know who that guy is?”

 

“Not personally,” Opal had her head in her hands. How unlucky could she possibly be? “But we have crossed paths with him before.”

 

“We have?”

 

At the question, Kai peeked through one of the holes of the holes that dotted the tarp and its contents that separated them from the battalion of guards.

 

“Surrender peacefully, hand over Miss Asami Sato and Miss Opal Bei Fong, and we might even give you a lighter sentence!”

 

He saw, what Opal guessed, was that same sharp-dressed and neatly combed man. The same one who had led the Coastguards several weeks prior.

 

“Why does he want us to hand over Asami?” Kai asked, still busying himself with his peephole.

 

“You remember that whole fiasco with the coastguards, right?” Opal began to explain. When Kai nodded in response, she continued, “That is the same man who led the charge. They received word of Asami’s and my ‘abduction’ by a terrorist.”

 

“Wait, they think Lady Korra and I are terrorists?” It was only then that Kai took his eyes off the hole. Then, on retrospect, added, “I suppose after what we did with their fleet, I could see why they would think that. Of course, there were those pamphlets Republic City was handing out about Lady Korra…”

 

“And, let’s not forget, Korra personally had a hand in dealing with whoever that guy is.”

 

Kai nodded. Remembering the story of the aftermath of that encounter. Unlike the Avatar, who seemed to have let bygones be bygones, there was still a part of him that had yet to come into terms with what Asami had done. To him, that wound was still fresh; too raw to actually let go.

 

“I repeat,” the man continued to speak. “Surrender now. We will not ask you again.”

 

Instead of heeding the voice dotted with static, or showing a semblance of worry (maybe a hint of panic?) the young steward looked indifferent. As though they he was not in any danger and Opal was not about to be forced to return to Republic City.

 

“How long do you suppose we have been separated from Lady Korra and Asami?” he asked.

 

It irked Opal just how calm Kai seemed to be. It also made her curious—but at the same time, equally doubtful—if the young man had, once again, something up his sleeves.

 

“Long enough,” she found herself hissing the answer. “Why does it matter anyway? For all we know, those two have made it out of here and are safe already. And unless Naga can fly, I don’t see a way out for us outside of surrendering to those people.”

 

Kai grinned. “That’s a good enough answer for me.”

 

“What are you up to?” she asked, giving Kai a cursory glare, one that was a mixture of worry, frustration, and surprise. “Don’t tell me you actually _have_ a plan.”

 

Kai fished something from his pocket, by way of an answer, and showed it to her. It was a cylindrical, metallic item. In one look, one would mistake it as some sort of tubular dragon statue. On closer inspection, however, it was a strangely-shaped trigger with three buttons on the side. From the looks of it, it was also Fire Nation-made.

 

“What is that?” Opal asked, looking from the item to Kai, and back again.

 

“It’s something I found lying on one of their boats,” Kai nodded, emphasizing that by ‘them’ he meant the Fire Nation’s coastguard. “I figured I would take it as a souvenir or something.” He laughed. “I didn’t even know what it was until Asami saw me tinkering with it. She said they were small explosives—trigger-based ones. Not too powerful to actually hurt anyone.”

 

“You _stole_ a bomb?” The Historian doubted she could sound even more incredulous.

 

Kai gave a tut, wagging a finger at her, his Cheshire grin growing wider. “Not _a_ bomb. I had several of them. A whole bag’s worth. And I didn’t _steal_ them. I was…keeping them safe, you know? In case of another emergency.”

 

Though she dreaded to ask, fearing like she already had an inkling to what the answer was going to be, Opal still laid the question out: “And where are the other explosives? Don’t tell me you—”

 

“If you don’t want to know, then don’t ask,” he replied, cutting her off. “Besides, it’s too late now.”  He looked up at the open-sky, gauging how many hours had passed since they left the Avatar and Asami. In a sing-song voice that sounded way too ominous for Opal’s liking, he added, “Any second now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What－?”

 

That was all Asami could ask before they saw a large, piece of metallic beam come falling towards them. And it was coming _fast_.

 

“Spirits,” muttered the Avatar at the sight as another explosion occurred above them, raining down more debris－some small as a coin, others big enough to split their heads open.

 

Seeing that their safety was now compromised and speed was of utmost importance, Korra gritted her teeth in anticipation of what _must_ be done.

 

“Hold on tight, Asami,” she said, voice low. “And trust me.”

 

The Prodigy needn’t be told twice. Nor was she able to give any verbal responses. All she could do at the short time allotted to her was to turn her arms around Korra into a vice-like grip and bury her head on the back of the Avatar’s shoulders. Whatever Korra intended to do, she knew it was going to be _extremely_ terrifying and she didn’t want to be able to actually see what it was when it happened.

 

Another loud groaning and strong rumbling and Korra knew it was time. With a powerful kick, she sent herself back flipping, letting go of the relative safety they had hanging on the side of the docks and towards a free fall. Asami screamed at the top of her lungs, though the scream was soon lodged in her throat.

 

The wind rushed at their faces, whipping their hair about. The ground, dotted with roofs and small towers, eagerly wanted to meet them from below while the large debris trying to flatten them came from above. In a quick series of movements, the Avatar called forth the wind to aid them, her air-bending creating a ball made of wind meant to shield them on all fronts. With it were four small tornadoes that stood sentry around them.

 

Still, even with the wind at her command, it didn’t completely stop their quick descent. Not when gravity already had a great hold of them. With how fast they were flying, Korra likewise knew－even with how fast she could call forth the elements－that they would meet the roofs and towers faster.

 

All she could do was brace herself for the impact while making sure Asami would feel the least of it; hoping the barrier of wind she had constructed around them would keep herself from having any serious injuries with lasting damage.

 

_The things I do for_ this _human_ , Avatar Korra thought with a wry smile, despite the number of cuts that had begun to appear on her face and her skin.

 

Even though one may have thought the Avatar at that very moment was selfless, Korra still worried over her safety. She knew an impact to the ground at the rate they were going was dangerous, and falling face-first at such a height would not leave her without any injuries. Had she not just admitted the frailty by which she had found her body was now, just moments ago?

 

And so, mere seconds before impact, Avatar Korra flipped herself over so that Asami  was no longer clinging on her back in one, fluid motion that the young, raven-haired inventor didn’t even realize there was any change on their position.

 

With Asami safely cocooned in her arms－and with Korra’s back turned－the Avatar crashed through the roofs and then some more, the wind surrounding them taking away much of the force from their impact, though it－along with the small debris－still managed to cause some form of bruise and cut or another on both the young women’s skin.

 

Another surprise, however, awaited the pair when they reached the conclusion of their fall. For it was not a hard surface that met them down below as they had expected, but the cold wetness of a very deep pond.

 

The animals that had been lounging about in and around the pond－from Badgerfrogs and Turtleducks－quickly scampered away, scared off by the commotion. Some stayed just long enough for Korra and Asami to resurface, the two taking big gulps full of air when they did, filling their lungs with oxygen.

 

When they had regained their breath, both grinned at one another. But even that did not last long as the debris from the explosions finally began to catch up with them. Quickly, Korra took Asami into her arms yet again and air-bended them out of the pond and a good distance away from it. She did so just in the nick of time. No sooner had they flew out of the small, yet deep, body of water, did medium to large chunks of the airship hangar came crashing down at the very spot they had vacated.

 

The two stared as the pond swallowed everything up as a hungry beast would. Surprise and relief filled them in equal parts. Neither bothered to disentangle themselves from each other just yet. Perhaps not noticing their position.

 

“That…was close,” Asami said after a while. Only speaking when nothing had remained of the wreckage that fell after them and the pond had once again returned placid. “ _Too_ close.”

 

“Agreed.” Korra replied as she took her hands off Asami and allowed herself to plop on her back, exhausted and aching all over. She didn’t particularly care, at that moment, that she was soaked from head to toe. “I hope Kai and Opal got out of that unscathed.”

 

“I don’t know about you, Korra, but between us and them, I’d say we got the short end of the stick.” The Prodigy stood up and noted the drenched state she was in. She was _not_ amused at all by it.

 

“Short end of what?” Korra asked, quizzically. “I do not understand what you are implying. There was no stick involved.”

 

“It’s just a form of expression, Korra.” The young Prodigy sighed as she gave up on trying to dry herself. “It means we got the worse part of the situation.”

 

Korra merely hummed in response and Asami belatedly thought about kick-starting the Avatar’s education in worldly matters once again. Though she acquiescent the fact that such an undertaking cannot be done alone. Not that now was the right time for that.

 

“So, what now?” She asked after surveying the havoc wreaked upon the unsuspecting dock workers once more. They didn’t have any plan to go by. Everything since their landing had been spontaneous. “We can’t really stay here much longer…even if it is only to dry ourselves and appear less inconspicuous.”

 

The Avatar, who had not moved a muscle since lying herself, exhausted, glanced at the aspiring, young Inventor. With as minimal movement as she could muster, Korra moved her hands and arms that sent a warm and gentle breeze at Asami.

 

At first, Asami thought Korra was just messing with her. She gave the shorter girl a withering look－one that was answered with a baffled tilt of the other girl’s head. It was only when the young heiress noticed herself no longer clammy that she realized the Avatar’s considerate gesture for what it was.

 

But the time to show appreciation for the act had passed, and before Asami could remedy the mistake, Avatar Korra had already decided to move away from that moment.

 

“You’re right,” Korra grunted as she sat up, her hair, skin, and clothes being blown dry as well. “We can’t stay here for long. With the ruckus Kai caused, it would not surprise me if the guards come rushing here soon to survey the damages.” She scrunched her face. “I am at a lost as to what we should do now, however…”

 

A smile tugged the corners of Asami’s lips－one that the Avatar did not fail to notice and made the creases of Korra’s forehead deepen.

 

“What is it?” The question lacked the annoyance Korra would have liked it to have, for even before she asked, she had a feeling the answer was going to be on the teasing side. The look in Asami’s eyes promised as much.

 

“It’s nothing,” the Prodigy shook her head. “It’s just…I never though there would really come a time when you would readily admit not knowing what to do without making too much fuss about it. You’ve really changed, Korra.”

 

That resulted in Korra scowling and grumbling about “annoying humans”, which Asami knew she meant nothing by.

 

Much as she wanted to see how much further she could push the chocolate-skinned girl without worrying about repercussion, Asami also knew that it was not the best time. So, instead, she asked in a worried tone, “Kidding aside, are you alright? We had quite a fall and you took the brunt of it.”

 

“It’s not so bad…” Yet even as she said it, her back seemed to protest. Korra opted to ignore it. “I am much more worried about you. You were screaming so much I thought you might end up biting your tongue…or passing out.”

 

It was said without a hint of jibe, but Asami couldn’t help feeling irked by it. Surely no one could fault her reaction to the stunt Korra pulled? Perhaps that was the reason her “I’m _fine_ ” had more bite to it than was necessary－something the deity-turned-human noticed.

 

“I wasn’t trying to make fun of you, Asami,” the Avatar sighed. “I was just stating the truth of how I felt. I was truly worried for you.”

 

Those words placated Asami just enough, though she still gave the other girl a good glare and said, “Just keep what happened to yourself. Opal and Kai wouldn’t let me live it down if they knew.”

 

A grin escaped Avatar Korra’s lips. For some reason that was lost to the young heiress, her words served to please the other girl. Not knowing why, Asami waved it off as another one of Korra’s eccentricities.

 

“You have nothing to worry about!” If the Avatar could show any hints of giddiness, Asami believed the sudden pep would be it. “My lips are－as you humans like to say－sealed.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes at Korra, and how proud she seemed to be at having managed to say the expression correctly. For a moment, both seem to forget the predicament they were in. If they had remembered, they wouldn’t have used their time to dawdle at that spot.

 

* * *

 

 

There were a few things that can get someone of her upbringing and stature riled up. Ranking high above that list was incompetence－something that, to her, seemed abundant that day.

 

Everything had been going smoothly. It wasn’t as though they had anything to worry about where their guest was involved. True, the young man was a pretty famous Mover Star and the son of an even more well-known businessman and inventor, but as far as she had been made aware, the only problems they should have been worried about were unruly fans of the boy who would go through such lengths as to get his autograph. Nothing in the briefing she received prior to Bolin’s arrival spoke of a possibility of an attack of any kind. Most especially one that would threaten to destroy their airship docks and derail whatever businesses might take place there.

 

Much to her vexation, that was－ _exactly_ －what had happened. How such a damage could even be done when her father had already _doubled_ the guards patrolling the area, Fire Lord Izumi did not know. She couldn’t even begin to conceive what group (for she doubt a single person could be capable of such an act by themselves) could manage to get pass their defenses! They were the Fire Nation! They were known for their military might!

 

If that was not a source of headache enough, her Advisers were all clamoring in panic. None provided her with a viable course of action. It didn’t help that her father was still off somewhere entertaining Iknik Blackstone Varrik’s son.

 

Really, she wondered just what her father’s priorities were. Even after all this time, he was still a great big enigma to her sometimes.

 

It was because the Fire Lord’s patience had run out that she decided to take matter into her own hands－even if what she was about to do went against the advice of her inner circle.

 

“You’re the Fire Lord, Milady!” one of them had argued. “If this truly is an attack on our sovereign nation, it is of utmost importance that we get you to safety!”

 

“No word yet on the capture of whomever perpetrated this attack, Fire Lord Izumi,” another had said. “We cannot allow you to go to where the danger is most present!”

 

Many others voiced the same line of thought, but Fire Lord Izumi could not be deterred. She wanted to see the extent of the damage herself. She wanted to get a feel of the ground, and to be able to take command of the people there; to ensure them that the Royal Family would not back down from this challenge. Her father taught her that much.

 

Though, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she was also worried about her son’s safety.

 

That was why she was walking through the now-cramped streets leading to the docks, the Royal Guards escorting her ensuring that her subjects would not accidentally check her shoulder or push her, especially when so many of them were rushing _away_ from the chaos of falling debris.

 

She didn’t plan on getting too close to Ground Zero, however. She _knew_ that was foolishness. And Fire Lord Izumi was anything _but_ foolish. Still, that did not stop her from halting in her footsteps and thinking of the most foolish of things when she caught glimpse of something in her periphery－a blur of people making their way from an alley right next to where most of the debris had fallen.

 

It was so quick one could have failed to take note of them. But thanks to the training her father had put her in (which, subsequently was the very same training she had put her son in), she was able to take a snapshot of that moment.

 

It wasn’t the running nor the place where the pair had emerged from that had her momentarily forgetting the reason she had left the safety of the palace. Rather, it was what one of them _looked_ like that had her rooted on the spot, surprised, her mind racing.

 

It was the fact that she knew who one of them was. Knew it from the number of missives she had received from Republic City; from the number of times her son had glared at the rough sketch and had day in and day out considered having that sketch blown up and the public made aware of how dangerous that person was.

 

In retrospect, however, she should have expected to see her there. After all, the reports that came concerning sightings of this dangerous, young woman had become abundant.

 

Still, Fire Lord Izumi saw this as their best chance to capture her. It was with that mindset that the ruler of the Fire Nation decided to pursue them, ordering her Royal Guards to detain the young woman and her companion at all cost.

 

* * *

 

 

The banquet that had been jovial turned sour the moment the consecutive explosions rattled everyone in attendance. There were questions asked in the midst the uproar that no had answers to. There was confusion on whether they should leave the banquet and find some place safe to coop themselves in－as though the room they currently occupied provided no such comfort. The only person who was not making a fool of himself was the host.

 

While everyone was in a state of panic, Lord Zuko had a contemplative look on his face as he gazed through the window and to the source of the explosions. Dark smoke rose from the airship docks from whence they had come from, heavily blanketing the area and making it difficult to discern the extent of the damages.

 

That, however, did not mean he couldn’t _see_ that which was most important at the moment. Though perhaps it wasn’t seeing but _feeling_ it. That familiar sensation that could only mean one thing.

 

_It is time at last._

Host as he might be to the banquet, he gave up on trying to be a good one to the Mover Star and his entourage. Without letting them know, and using the tumult to his advantage, Lord Zuko slipped out of the room and made his way to where he felt the presence strongest.

 

He had no idea what the person he had come to meet looked like. All he had was the knowledge of _who_ it was.

 

_It is time to give the Avatar a proper welcome_.

 

* * *

 

 

Smoke billowed from within Republic City’s seat of power. Sirens wailed throughout the city, causing people to rise from their sleep in confusion and panic. Their fear escalated when they saw armed men and women－their identities hidden behind masks－and large, mechanical and weaponized suits of armor marching through the city streets. Above, airships bearing a strange and foreign insignia floated as sentries hovering above the capitol.

 

No one knew how it had happened or who perpetrated it. All they knew－even before the city-wide speakers announced it－was, Republic City had fallen.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and what-have-you are very much appreciated.  
> I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say, after all! :)


	48. The Avatar's Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar and the Prodigy tries to make themselves inconspicuous--something they are beginning to see they have no such luck with...But what started as an unfortunate turn of events could actually be fate smiling down on our heroes..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a delay in update (not as long as the hiatus I ended up taking a while back though, lol) considering my MSWord eff up. But, the important thing is that we have a new chapter up, yay! Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy this one. It (as well as the next couple of chapters) is going to be a doozy! :)

* * *

Luck.

It seemed, no matter how hard they tried, the concept of luck eluded them. Badly. It was as though the Four Great Spirits had cursed her when they were forcefully taken from her. Certainly, no other explanation could possibly be given nor taken from what had been happening to her and those that were with her. If Avatar Korra were to be honest, she could count on one hand the number of times when favor smiled upon them…

She really couldn't fathom how it had happened. There was no way they could have been found _－_ and _cornered_ _－_ in the midst of the chaos around them. But that was _exactly_ what had happened.

But being cornered really wasn't anything new. She could have grumbled all she wanted, but that occurrence was not a rare one in their journey thus far. It was the other things _－_ other _variables_ (as Asami would later tell her) _—_ that made the moment that much more frustrating.

They had been running, ducking and weaving through alleyways that were littered with forgotten crates and barrels as well as the occasional chunks of debris from the explosion on the hangar. The few people that they passed by paid them no mind. Too busy were they of escaping the chaos themselves to notice the pair. Neither Korra nor Asami knew where they were going, however. All they cared about at that point was to get as far away from where they had fell as possible. At times, Korra led, other times, it was Asami. How they didn't get turned around was a mystery, though that did not mean they never found themselves facing a dead end.

It was in one of those dead ends that trouble found them.

At first, they didn't notice those that had followed them. They didn't even realize they _were_ followed. It was only when someone fired a gun as they were talking about where to go from there—the bullet drilling on the wall behind them—did both Korra and Asami turned around and saw a group of well-armed men and women.

How they did not notice when they had taken point was another mystery they found themselves speculating.

They did not look like the other humans the pair had passed in the city as they ran. They didn't looked panicked. If anything else, their eyes bore in them a conviction the Avatar rarely saw.

Their clothing suggested they were not thugs who had taken advantage of the chaos either. No thug—none that Korra knew of, anyway—could possibly be dressed in an all-fitting golden armor, gleaming with care, from head to toe. Their clothes of crimson, black, and gold underneath showed no sign of wear or tear, or even a hint that they made use of their time on the road looking for a mark. And no matter how organized thugs could be, there was no way thugs could position themselves as strategically as these people had. One look and Korra knew an ordinary person had no hope of escaping their barricade.

 _Of course,_ the Avatar thought smugly to herself as she prepared herself. _I am no ordinary human._ Glancing at the porcelain-skinned girl beside her, Korra added, _And neither is Asami._

It was armed with that confidence that Korra did not think twice about facing them. The same could not be said of Asami, however, as she looked at those that surrounded them, something in the back of her mind telling her to be extremely careful and wary of them.

She whispered the same words to Korra, who looked baffled by the warning but nodded nonetheless.

As they both readied themselves to fight, one of their pursuers stepped forward and spoke.

"You are surrounded," he stated what Korra thought was rather obvious. "Do not think that you can do to us what you did to our peers."

The words confused the Avatar and the Prodigy. Both wondered what they meant. Certainly, they would have known if they ran across and fought with members of this armored group of people. They stood out as much as the Avatar's group did, after all.

"Now," the man went on. He spoke as if reciting a practiced line. "Surrender and hand over Asami Sato, and we may give you a lighter sentence."

Korra scoffed upon hearing those words. She turned slightly towards Asami, angling her body in a way that allowed her to look at the taller girl while keeping those that wanted to take her away in her periphery.

"I really do not understand," Korra muttered under her breath, loud enough for Asami to hear. "Why do they keep saying that? Was it not clear enough that I didn't force you to accompany me?"

"That could be up for debate, you know." Korra frowned at the reply, but Asami only gave her a playful smirk that made the young inventor's eyes sparkle. How she could tease Korra at a time like this, Asami attributed to being distracted at the moment. She was still trying to coax the memory of why she felt the need to warn Korra about these people. "But, I suppose, unless we clear the mess up and explain ourselves properly, their assumptions will remain as they are."

Avatar Korra grumbled. Her full attention fell back to the barricade of people with riffles trained at them. Her brow creased further at the sight of their weapons. Not only did they have guns, they had spears strapped to a holster on their back as well as swords sheathed on their side as well.

She wondered how brave these humans really were though, and she thought of testing their courage for herself. She took on an earth-bending stance, her movement deliberate. After all, she had so far seen the look of confusion passing across people's faces and the uncertainty the movement had caused others in her previous skirmishes. Loathe as she was to admit, however, the ones she faced now did not even bat an eyelash.

"Korra…" Asami's tone held a warning. The Prodigy knew what the chocolate-skinned girl was planning to do next, and though she now know Korra would not do anything that would kill them, it didn't sit well with her that the Avatar would show off her powers to these people.

Korra, however, grinned. She straightened up, pulled one leg up, and a second later, slammed the heels of her foot down on the ground.

The impact of it shook the ground, the tremors emanating from the sole of her feet and vibrating towards those who dared to aim a gun at her and Asami.

They might have thought it a coincidence, but whatever it was that passed through their minds, the armored legion's eyes widened in surprise. Yet, even when the ground attempted to get them off their feet and unbalance them, they still did their best to maintain formation.

It was impressive.

But it was not enough to keep Korra from doing what she did next…or try to do, at least.

For as Korra moved her arms, ready to punch her first to the ground and summon a wall to separate them from their enemies, the mark on her ankle _burned_.

And though her fist did hit the ground and a wall did shot up between them, it was not high enough to keep them safe for long. It only got twice as high as a full grown person before the pain broke whatever concentration Korra had left and she tumbled to the ground, a hand immediately gripping the offending appendage.

"Korra!" Asami was quickly by her side, a hand on the Avatar's back.

Korra gritted her teeth. Beads of sweat formed on her skin as the burning pain intensified. She closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away. But it didn't. Still, she would not cry out. She would not show any sign of weakness any more than she was showing at that moment.

Asami didn't know what to do, however, even when she realized what was causing Korra so much pain. Pushing the deity-turned-human's hand away from the ankle it was gripping, Asami's breath hitched by what she saw.

The burnt mark on Korra's ankle was _glowing_. It pulsed in a strange and eerie otherworldly color, like a heartbeat.

It frightened Asami. It made her _want_ to get as far away from Korra as she could. But the Prodigy forced the flight response away, biting the insides of her cheeks to make her focus on anywhere except that feeling.

 _Korra needs me._ She steeled herself. _I am_ not _going anywhere._

"Go," it took all of Korra's willpower to get the words out of her mouth, and even then, it barely came out.

"What?" Asami didn't understand what Korra had said that she had to bend so that her face was close to the Avatar.

"Go," Korra repeated. The word was strained when spoken. "Find…Find Opal and Kai."

"What are you saying, Korra?" Much as she was worried about the other girl, Asami couldn't help the annoyance that seeped in her voice. "You want me to _leave_ you here?"

"Yes," the reply came out as a hiss.

Not far from where they were, the armored group that had surrounded them had gotten over their initial surprise and was trying to destroy the earthen wall.

"You're incogitant!" Asami wanted to strangle her. She truly did. If Korra wasn't in so much pain already, she probably would have.

"W-What?" Korra had one eye open, her vision swimming and blury, as she looked at Asami through it.

"Why would you ask me to do that? _I'm_ the one they want. _You're_ the one who should flee in this scenario."

The noise was getting louder. Bits and pieces of rock and soil falling from the wall as though something was being rammed at it. Whatever it was, it seemed effective.

"Because," came Korra's reply as she tried to push herself through the pain, standing wobblingly up with Asami to support her. "You…do not wish to return to your father yet, correct? If they take you…you won't be given that choice. I, on the other hand…they would still need to interrogate me. I know…I can count on you and the others to free me, should the need arise…when I can't free myself."

The explanation that was given was long, and Korra had to pause several times to get it across. But it was clear. And it was sound. It flattered Asami and caught her unawares.

As good an explanation as it was, the young heiress was even more stubborn. The words only serving to fuel her desire to stay.

Besides, she had an argument of her own.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Avatar Korra," Asami's voice was business-like, and the use of her title along with her name made Korra wince. "You seem to forget one, crucial thing. We're boxed in. There's _nowhere_ to go."

The way Korra looked at her made her feel like she was missing something important. Asami figured it was the same kind of look she had given the Avatar a few seconds ago.

The pair braced themselves as a hole slowly appeared in the middle of Korra's earth-bended wall. Both watched in a mixture of fascination and alarm that something could break through one of the Avatar's created defenses.

"Will you…really not run away from here?" Korra asked. The pain hasn't passed but she forced herself to bear it.

"Again, we're trapped. There really is no place to run away to." The words were accompanied by an eyeroll.

"And if I make a way for you?"

"Even then, I won't save myself and leave you behind. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

The Avatar growled, like what she had just said was the most exasperating thing she could have possibly said at that moment. And maybe, to Korra, it was. It still didn't change the fact that Asami was not the kind of person who would abandon a friend in order to achieve some selfish desire of freedom. She just wasn't that kind of person.

"You are incorrigible." The Avatar said as she once again took an earth-bending stance, but instead of facing the direction of their pursuers, she faced the wall behind them.

"That should be _my_ line!" Asami crossed her arms over her chest. Raising an elegant eyebrow, she added, pointing at the still-crumbling wall, "The people trying to get to us are over there, Korra."

"Do you want them to fight me or not?" In a much softer tone, she added, "Make up your mind, woman."

Before Asami could answer, Korra thrusted her arm forward—towards the wall. It was like watching the wall turn into liquid—though it didn't necessarily did so—as it rippled right where Korra's fist touched it. A small hole then began to appear right in the middle of the rippling wall, growing larger and larger, deeper and deeper, with each passing second until it was big enough for them to enter. What once was a sturdy and impenetrable wall now had a human-sized tunnel drilled through it when the rippling stopped.

No matter how many times Avatar Korra displayed her powers, Asami Sato believed she would never get used to it…or stop being amazed by it.

Of course, whatever feelings might have blossomed at the sight, it was soon overshadowed by another entirely when the shorter girl completely toppled forward once more.

Again the Prodigy couldn't help exclaiming, "Korra!"

The Avatar pushed herself to sit, shaking her head with a groan.

"I'm alright," she insisted, giving a small smile to placate her companion. From Asami's point of view, it was more like a grimace. "I'm fine. I just overcompensated on my step."

Asami didn't believe her, but now was not the time to argue. A path had been made for their escape and she knew that every moment counted. They needed to get away now.

Extending a hand to the Avatar—which Korra took—the two ducked inside the newly-created tunnel that led them inside a warehouse the wall apparently belonged to. It wasn't much of an escape, but it did allow them to leave those trying to pursue them…even for a little while.

Of course, leaving the tunnel open would be unwise, and so Korra—despite Asami's protestations—returned the wall back to how it was, leaving no sign that a passage had been made from it.

The warehouse was quiet as they took stock of their surroundings. It was an industrial one, filled with metallic beams, hollow blocks, planks of wood, sacks of cement as well as other building materials stacked one against the other. On the other side of the warehouse, far from where they had emerged, Asami could see machines meant to churn cement as well as a buckhoe, a small crane, and a medium-sized bulldozer. They all had the same crest as those she had noticed on the shoulders of the men and women they had just encountered.

It was then that it hit her and she remembered where the warning she had given Korra had come from.

"The Imperial Guards." Asami whispered, a shudder running through her. Fear and reverence was the tone she used it and it was enough to pique the Avatar's curiosity even more.

"What?" Korra asked, glancing at Asami. "What are you gasping about?"

"Those people…they're part of the Imperial Guard Regiment. My mother used to tell me stories about them, back when we used to live here. They're the strongest line of defense the Fire Nation has, and they don't normally show themselves in public unless the Fire Lord is with them."

"The Fire Lord? You mean Zuko?" There was a look of excitement in Korra's eyes, which Asami thought was unexpected.

"No," she replied, wondering why there was a need to explain it again. Or point it out. "Fire Lord Zuko is dead, Korra. At least, the Zuko I have a feeling you want to meet. And no, it's not him. He's no longer the ruler of the Fire Nation. It's Fire Lord Izumi now."

Korra didn't know who that was, but it was apparent she wasn't interested in this new Fire Lord.

"I don't see why you seem to be panicking about this, though." Korra admitted. "I'm sure I can deal with them once the pain is gone. Have a little faith in me, will you?"

It wasn't faith on the Avatar she was lacking. She was more worried about the Avatar not being able to use her powers again and how long it would take for the pain she was feeling to disappear. She wanted to ask Korra about that, but thought better of it. She didn't think her friend would appreciate that line of questioning.

They could hear muffled shouting from beyond the wall they had emerged from and took it as a sign that they should keep moving.

As they were about to leave the warehouse through the front door, a voice spoke so suddenly both whipped around quickly.

"I suggest you do not take that way out," the one who spoke wore a hood that hid his face, though did nothing for the long, white beard that reached past his waist.

Something about the man tickled the Avatar's memory.

 _I feel like I know this man_ , she thought to herself, but the painful throbbing of her ankle kept her from focusing on why that was.

Her inability to speak with her mind wandering gave Asami the opportunity to be the one who asked, "Who are you?" in a way that demanded an answer. It was enough to snap Korra from her thoughts.

"A friend. Here to help." The hooded man replied. He nodded towards Korra who had leaned half of her weight on Asami, eyes closed once again in concentration. "You need it."

When Korra opened her eyes, she noticed Asami had already donned her Shock Glove. She wondered if it would still work after the unexpected swim they had taken, but if that bothered Asami, she did not show it.

"I find that hard to believe at the moment," Asami admitted. "You could just be saying that to put our guard down."

Suddenly, Korra gasped. The pain in her ankle flaring even more so than it had done before. So much so that the gasp turned into a cry of pain. What's more, the pulsing light grew brighter that it became impossible to hide.

It was all so frustrating.

The hooded man stiffened. Asami wondered what might be going through the stranger's mind. Would his offer still stand now that he had witnessed something that was obviously unnatural? Or would he run and tell the Imperial Guards nearby of what he had seen?

"We do not have the luxury of dawdling here. The Fire Lord's Imperial Guards aren't the only things you should be worried about." The man spoke. "A danger much greater than they are coming unless we act fast."

There was something with the way the stranger talked that made the decision for Asami to trust him for the moment. It wasn't just because he sounded like he knew more than they did. It was something _more_.

Still, it didn't stop the threat that spilt from Asami's mouth, "I don't care if you're an old man, if this is some kind of ruse, I will make sure you pay for it."

Had Korra not been in so much pain, she would have laughed. _What happened to the girl who didn't want me harming other humans?_ It was amusing.

Even the old man seemed to think so as he chuckled. "I would not dream of harming either of you. Now, come, before—"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud screeching sound. It was so loud that Asami had to press her Shock Gloved hand over an ear and Korra to do the same with both her hands on her own ears. It was so loud that it felt as though the sound itself could split their heads open.

"—It's too late," the old man sounded tired all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Asami had to shout to be heard.

Looking down at Korra, she saw the light on the other girl's ankle growing stronger, becoming more a steady hum than a throbbing. It was troubling, and she wasn't the only one who thought so as the Avatar, still with her eyes firmly closed, seemed to struggle with something.

It was seeing that struggle that the stranger seemed to have come to another decision.

He walked purposefully towards them, and once he stood in front of the pair, he bent close to Korra so that he could whisper, "Hold it in. Don't let it out. Keep them at bay."

It was a curious thing to say, but Korra understood—for whatever reason—the words shared to her. What the old man had asked of her was difficult, however, if the way her face scrunched up even more, and with the way she gritted her teeth.

As the hooded stranger straightened up, the whole of the warehouse seemed to visibly shake. It was as if there was a powerful vibration in the air—so powerful it was visible enough.

And then, _it_ happened.

Shadows coalesced in the middle of the warehouse, creating a hole from out of nothing and out of nowhere. The sight frightened Asami, so much so that she clung to Korra tightly.

Then, from that otherworldly hole, a handful of slithering figures made of various sizes and shapes of shadows emerged. The sight made Asami whimper, which in turn made Korra growl in frustration amidst the agony. Their hooded companion, on the other hand, merely sighed as though this was a nuisance, an irritation.

He then confidently strode to stand between the shadowy beings, unsurprised and unafraid of their presence. Where Korra had did her best to keep them safe by running away from those things when they had rampaged through Shu Jing, the old man stood his ground, confident.

Asami waited, curious to see what he would do. How would he intend to stand up against these things when the Avatar, herself, was at a lost on what to do?

She didn't have to wait long, however. For no sooner had that question floated in her mind, did the hooded man make his unexpected move. It was unexpected, because Asami never thought she would see anyone take up a bending stance. Bending, after all, was something only Avatar Korra could do…at least, that was Asami's assumption and Korra had never said anything about anyone else being able to do what she could.

So, when the old man took a stance that was decidedly one of the Fire Bending ones, it stunned the aspiring, young inventor. She expected flame to bloom, for fire to erupt and consume the strange creatures that had taken interest in them. When nothing of the sort happened—not even a _spark_ —she became confused.

But then, something completely different happened—something she had never seen before—as the creatures from who-knows-where began to shimmer, giving off sparkling, multi-colored light. And then, as quickly as it had happened—how quickly they had appeared—did they vanish, along with the gateway that had brought them to the mortal realm.

Asami expelled the breath she didn't know she was holding. There was silence then. Even the surreal light coming from Korra's ankles had disappeared. Time, for the moment, seemed to have stopped.

And then the old man sighed, turned around to face the two young women. His mouth opened, ready to say something—perhaps to explain himself.

And then Korra's consciousness left her. Asami struggled to keep herself from falling to the ground with the Avatar. Small as she might be, Korra was _definitely_ heavier than she looked.

Without goading, the old man walked towards them once more, then took one of Korra's arms and placed it around his neck. With a grunt, he helped support the shorter girl's weight, allowing Asami to regain her bearings.

"Let us go," the old man said. Then, glancing at Asami and seeing the expression on her face, he added, "I will explain everything later. For now, we must go. The Imperial Guards will be here any second."

All Asami Sato could do at that point was nod.

They needed answers as much as they needed help, and this old man was willing to provide them with it.

* * *

 

She was fuming, though if one were to look at her now, it would be very difficult to tell that she was. She was certain she had them; certain that her people cut off all of their escape and had ensured the only thing they could do was surrender.

She was, obviously, mistaken. Similarly to how she had thought her son must have been when he recounted what had happened to him. She had thought his story was something the young man had made up—something wrought by the knowledge he had faced a stinging defeat.

Iroh never liked failure. It was something she had in common with her son. It was easy to see him come up with something utterly ridiculous and bizarre—even something _un_ believable.

She was wrong in that assumption. What he had shared with her and his grandfather was not a lie. She had seen it, after all.

 _That girl wasn't_ human. She was certain of it. But then she stumbled into another question in her mind. _What is she?_

That question became bigger and bigger. It became the center of her thought when they had finally broken through the wall that suddenly shot up from the ground. It became a nagging question in her mind when she and her Imperial Guards searched the surrounding area and found the girl and Asami Sato _gone_. Vanished.

It baffled her as much as it frightened her. It also had her asking so many other questions—questions she knew not how to answer, or how to make sense of.

Fire Lord Izumi, however, knew someone who might.

And it was him whom she immediately sought out upon returning to the Royal Palace.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it could have been longer. But I needed to cut it short here for pacing's sake. So sorry about that.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thoughts? I would like to hear what you guys have to say. It always makes me happy to hear from you guys! :)


	49. Fire Lord Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A reunion with an acquaintance...and the revelation of his identity. Meanwhile, Duo Xin begins to question her actions..._

* * *

He took a sip of his tea, unperturbed by the glare that he was being given. The sound of the clock as it counted the seconds, tick-ticking, made for a heavy ambiance in the sparsely decorated room. Even when he had prepared the tea and had set a cup aside for her, the young woman—Asami Sato—did not let her guard down. She didn't even the touch the cup. He could understand her, though. He would have done the same had the roles been reversed. He _had_ acted the same.

"Has anyone ever tell you that you have the most fearsome of glares?" He asked, his tone light as his lips curved into a small smile. "If you would direct that to the Water Tribes, I imagine their polar icecaps melting." He chuckled then.

The observation shared was not appreciated. Nor did the young woman seem to find it amusing. She scowled.

"I am not here to make idle chatter," Asami Sato spat, frustration etched on her features. "If Korra wasn't still unconscious and if you haven't promised an explanation, we wouldn't even _be_ here."

He glanced at the unconscious form laying atop the bed. He noted the dark complexion of her skin, the dark chocolate hue of her hair. The clothes she wore were different from the ones he had seen her in, but he was certain the girl at the tower and the girl that had stumbled into the capital bringing chaos along with her was one and the same person.

She was the one he and the others had waited for. Though, he wasn't exactly certain _how_ to feel about that considering his nation had just lost one of their airship hangars.

"And I intend to keep that promise, young lady," he said before taking another sip. The tea was truly delicious. "But, would you not agree, that we should wait for your friend to wake up before I start explaining myself? I may not look like it, but I _am_ old and it can be quite taxing to tell the tale I wish to share with you."

The tone he used—and he made sure of it—was one that left nothing up for debate. They would wait for Avatar Korra to wake up. Silence descended on them once more, though the emerald eyes that had glowered boldly at him had now turned to the sleeping girl with a concerned look.

He took the time to observe her then.

Zuko knew the Fire Nation had taken ensuring that Asami Sato was freed from the clutches of those who had kidnapped her. He had heard his grandson voice out his resolve on the matter. Though the Sato family no longer dwelled within the borders of the Fire Nation, it did not change the fact that they were still citizens. It was along that line of thought—though there was also a more personal reason behind it as well—that had made Izumi decide to make her a priority.

Who would have thought that the person who was said to have kidnapped her was the Avatar?

His brow furrowed, creasing his already wrinkled face, _Did the White Lotus fail to provide the Avatar an adequate education to discern what is right and what is wrong?_

As he watched the young Sato, however, he found it difficult to believe that the Avatar did something as criminal as kidnapping. She didn't look like a person who was kidnapped would to their captors. She didn't look _afraid_ of Korra. If anything, Asami Sato looked distraught over the Avatar.

Whatever they had been told was _wrong._ He could see that much. Asami Sato was with Avatar Korra of her own volition.

"You are friends," he didn't mean to vocalize his thoughts like that, but the words escaped him before he could stop them. He spoke with melancholy.

The statement surprised Asami. She frowned, not certain what to make of the strange man's words.

"Yes, I am." It sounded like a question, though it was more from wondering why there was a need to state it rather than from the uncertainty of her relationship with Korra.

"That is good," he nodded, the smile never leaving his lips. "The Avatar's journey is long and hard…often fraught with danger. The weight too much to bear…she needs good people—trustworthy people—by her side."

Zuko hoped his message had reached the young woman, though from the way her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped, it seemed she picked up on something other than the hope he had for her.

"Y-Y-You know about Korra?" She shouted so loudly in her surprise that she flinched and quickly looked at the direction of the sleeping Avatar. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she hadn't stirred, but then felt foolish. It was much better if Korra would awaken. "H-How? I don't understand. No one should know about the Avatar…she's supposed to be just some kind of mythological being!"

The crinkle at the corner of the old man's eyes doubled in number, his teeth showing as he smiled, then chuckled, baffling the porcelain-skinned, young woman before her.

"Finally," he said with mirth. "A reaction other than the scowling and the grumbling."

Asami's cheeks colored. Embarrassed was she by her earlier display. Her mother and father had taught her better than that, but her stint with the Avatar had taught her to be wary. She wasn't going to apologize for that, not when she still wasn't perfectly certain that the stranger before them was friend or foe. Just because he knew about the Avatar, did not make him an ally.

She looked away. She didn't want to say much. What she did want was for Korra to wake up so that this scarred, old man would finally tell them what was going on…

* * *

 

"Service unreachable. Service Unreachable." The recorded voice kept saying those words, over and over again and she glared daggers at the communicator in her hands as though it was the source of all her troubles.

She pressed the button that disconnected the line, then pressed another to reconnect. Nothing changed. That voice that had become so annoying to hear repeated the exact same message again and again.

Duo Xin cursed under her breath. Not only did it seem that they had picked the worst possible time to visit the capital, she now couldn't get a hold of her true employer…and it wasn't for lack of trying. She had been at it for a good hour now, ever since the first explosions. It wasn't even because there was a disruption in the signal. The communicator had its own seamless connection.

_Then why isn't Councilman Tarrlok answering?_ She wondered as she unconsciously began to nibble on her thumbnail. She began to flip through the schedule in her mind. She knew of the councilman's plans—knew when he would put them into action—and if her memory served her right (which it did), then the coup would have already been completed.

Briefly, she panicked. A thought trickling in her mind. _What if Councilman Tarrlok failed? What if the coup failed?_

Her eyes traversed the room, locking in on Bolin. The stupid, young man seemed oblivious of the dangers that had been made known to them. He was still jovially interacting with the others in the room who looked just about to strangle him as she did.

_How can he be so carefree at a time like this?_ She wanted to march over him, grab him by the shoulders and violently shake him as violently as she could…if only to stir some sense into him.

The frustrated secretary looked down on the gadget in her hand. She would let him wallow in his own obliviousness for now. She had her own troubles—more important ones—to deal with.

Duo Xin hesitated for a moment. Had she any choice on the matter, she would have very much liked to not dial the familiar number. She wanted to have nothing to do with him. But as she chewed her bottom lip raw, she realized she really couldn't put her mind at ease and knew he was the only one whom she could count on for information…much as it pained her to admit.

With deliberate slowness, she inputted the number on her communicator. She really had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, she wanted the line that connected to him be unavailable. On the other, she silently berated him for not picking up the call as soon as it rang.

A click on the other end of the line and she knew the chance to change her mind had passed.

"Well, well, well," Even without seeing him, she _knew_ he had a smug look on his face. She wished the technology she had in her hands had a function that allowed her to punch the one on the other end. "Now _this_ is a surprise. To what do I owe the absolute pleasure?"

She took a deep breath. "Cut the crap. I'm not calling you to talk about old times, Mako. I called for information."

"Information?" There was a pause. "That's even more unexpected than this phone call."

Duo Xin didn't bother to give a reply to that. Mako sighed on the other end. Clearly, she was reminding him why it hadn't worked out between them, even when she was not saying anything at all.

"Why, pray tell, did you call me for it? Don't you have your own informants?"

"I do," She didn't need to nod seeing as he couldn't see her, but she found herself doing it anyway. "But seeing as you are closer to the source, I decided I would just suck it up and call you instead."

He chuckled. "And here I was thinking that you simply missed me."

Again, she said nothing and again he sighed audibly.

Without prompting, Mako's tone changed. He turned all business-like so quickly it was as though a switch was flipped. She was grateful for that. She really would like this conversation to be over and done with.

"You won't be able to reach him no matter how many times you try." He stated. "The coup he instigated was successful, but it didn't last."

"What happened?" she demanded, trying not to show her distress in the way she spoke or how she carried herself. She didn't want those in the room to become interested in her conversation over the communicator.

It was Mako's turn to pause before telling her, "This information will not come cheap. Just because it is you Duo Xin, doesn't mean I'm going to make any kind of exemption."

The woman scowled. "I _know_. Money _is_ the only thing you ever truly cared about." That wasn't entirely true. There was something else the Mercenary held close to his heart. The wound was still fresh, however, even after several years had passed. "I'll send you the payment in exchange for your information as soon as we're done talking."

Hearing that, Mako went on to share what he knew.

He told her how he had been away on his own assignment—a job that was meant to pay well but had taken a downward spiral—and that he did not have a first-hand account of what had happened in Republic City. He told her how Amon had only allowed Councilman Tarrlok a few hours of glory to bask himself in before he snatched it away from him with the help of his Equalists. He told her how the city had fallen and was now in the hands of the Masked One.

"And Councilman Tarrlok?" She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as soon as she asked. "What became of him?"

"I can tell you he is not dead…yet." Mako's tone was somber, having sensed the panic Duo Xin was doing her best to tamper. "But I can't tell you much more than that." He gave a pause, a much lengthier one, before he pointed out, "Tarrlok has failed with what he had set out to do, Duo Xin. Your loyalty is lost on him. Work for the Equalists instead."

Her eyes flared with anger as she realized what Mako had done. Her words were laced with venom as she spoke, "You switched sides! You're working for the Equalists now! After everything that the Councilman has done for you, you betrayed him!"

He turned defensive then. "I betrayed no one. I'm a _mercenary_ , Duo Xin! I was never loyal to Tarrlok and neither am I rooting for Amon. I go where the money takes me. You said it yourself, didn't you? The only thing I care about is how many yuans I will be paid with. Nothing more. Nothing less. But, if you know what's good for you, you would think about my offer."

Mako didn't wait for Duo Xin to answer. As soon as he ended his tirade, he cut the line, leaving her to contemplate both Mako's actions and her own.

* * *

 

Avatar Korra believed herself to be capable of many things. She grew up with the knowledge that she was not like all the others in the hidden village of Nia Bayou. She knew—without a hint of uncertainty—that she could do things others couldn't.

Growing up as the Avatar, Korra had heard many times over the course of her existence that she had a privilege no one in the entire world shared. She was given these privileges and no one could tell her otherwise.

Certainly, there were things that she couldn't do—taboos, even for her—but those were so few that they barely existed at all.

And Korra had taken all of that for granted. And it became apparent to her so very early on in this journey that she should have done so much more with her time in Nia Bayou than simply meditating in her lonesome.

It was one of the reasons why she had such difficulty in transitioning to the world outside her own.

Still, there was one thing Korra—even back then—never did. And that was eavesdropping on a conversation…which she had, inadvertently or not, done twice now.

It wasn't like she meant to do it on both times. It just…sort of…happened (as poor as excuse as that was, it was _still_ true!). And really, it wasn't her fault Asami always seemed to find herself talking about something important when she was thought to be asleep.

So, as far as the Avatar was concerned, she wasn't truly at fault. Not really. The blame was not just on her but on Asami and on the person Asami was speaking with as well.

…Though she was pretty sure telling _that_ to the Prodigy would end up with her getting into even _more_ trouble.

Whenever Korra thought it would be safe to open her eyes though, the old man would speak and though there was nothing personal about the exchange between him and Asami, the Avatar found Asami's vocalized reactions to be quite entertaining.

_Who knew she could really be frightening…_ Korra had thought at one point, albeit she wondered how frightening Asami truly was if it was only an old man she seemed to find the need to threaten.

Avatar Korra felt she was missing the point, however, as well as focusing less on things that she _should_ be focusing about. Like the old man's knowledge about her, for one. Or the familiar way his voice now sounded like she had _really_ heard his voice before.

When the conversation she was overhearing as she pretended to still be asleep came to a lull, the young Avatar finally let her eyes slowly open. She was greeted by a darkened room, its ceilings lost to the shadows. She did not like the view. It reminded her too much of the Dark Spirits.

_The Dark Spirits whom this old man was able to hold at bay and banish._ Korra remembered what had happened before she (embarrassingly) lost consciousness (again). Much as she wanted to get down on the matter, she didn't want to suddenly jump out of bed and speak. She wasn't certain how that would be taken by the two humans who were unaware of her having awoken.

In her mind, Korra counted to ten before she pushed herself to sit, groaning and surprising those that were in the room with her.

"Korra, you're awake!" Asami didn't have to point out the obvious. Raava's human incarnation couldn't help noting how quickly the taller girl could move if she had to. Though she scrambled to stand and had almost tripped in doing so.

The shorter girl nodded, hiding the wince that was threatening to appear on her face when she heard Asami speak. She had been listening to their soft conversation that she wasn't prepared for how loud the other girl's in-door voice would be.

"How are you feeling?" The concern etched on the features of Asami's face was still something Korra was unaccustomed to. It was still something that had her heart doing weird things and making her feel warm all over. It was still something _strange_. Alien. Her inability to provide an answer quickly made the Prodigy worry even more. She prompted an answer by saying the Avatar's name. "Korra?"

"I'm fine," She wouldn't dwell on that strange warm feeling for now. There would be some other time to do so…Perhaps when the woman that was the cause of it was not an arm's length away. "You worry too much, Asami." As if to prove a point, Korra showed the other girl her ankle. It wasn't making that strange glow any longer. "See? Perfectly fine."

"I would not say that if I were you, Miss Korra," the suddenness by which the old man spoke surprised the two young women who seemed to have forgotten they were not the only ones around. They whirled at where the old man sat, hand wrapped around the teacup he had just swallowed a mouthful of tea from.

Seeing the old man, Korra's eyes widened. She might not see much distinction between humans—they mostly look alike to her and barely held her curiosity enough to warrant remembering their faces—but there was _no way_ she could forget that face. She _knew_ that face!

"It's you…" It wasn't awe that coated her voice. At least, Korra was certain it wasn't. She just wasn't positive what her feelings were on the matter when she saw the old man again. Feelings weren't her forte, after all.

"And it is good to see you again, young lady." The old man looked at her with that kind eyes of his and smiled, genuinely. "Who knew that we would meet again, under such circumstances?"

Asami looked from Korra to the old man and back again. She was more confused than stunned. "You know each other?"

"The old man who kept me from leaving," Korra nodded to the old man in question, before flicking her eyes at Asami. "The one who helped me realize I was at fault as when…um…you tried to, uh, incapacitate me?" She was really uncomfortable reminiscing about that time. "That's him."

The old man's amber eyes danced with mirth now as he looked at Korra and Asami anew, and Korra had a distinct feeling that she was not going to like what the old man was going to say…

…Which was the reason why she wasn't at all surprised when he told her, "I see that your questions were not at all rhetorical back then." He was smiling, which made the Avatar appreciate it. It was _that_ look humans had when they found something funny but weren't willing to divulge anything further. "I see…I see."

"T-That is neither here nor there now." _Why am I stuttering like a fool?_ Korra tried hard to remember what else she might have said that gave this strange old man ammunition for… _something_ …whatever it was he was trying to insinuate. "How did you do that with the Dark Spirits? How did you banish them? How do you know about me, the Avatar?"

The last question was not something she would have added but her desire to steer the conversation anywhere else than the memory of the night when she and the old man had met made her forget that she wasn't _supposed_ to have heard him say anything regarding the Avatar.

Quickly glancing at Asami ascertained the young Avatar that she had caught that little tidbit as well. And by the look she was receiving—and subsequently trying _but failing_ to ignore—Asami wasn't going to let it go and would confront her as soon as they were alone.

Which wasn't good.

At all.

And Korra wanted to scream in frustration because, _Spirits, I am the Avatar! I shouldn't be worried about what a human has to say!_

And it was very frustrating for her because those were things humans worried about. As the Avatar it shouldn't even cross her mind to concern herself with such trivial things.

"So many questions," again the old man chuckled. It was strange to find someone as scarred as him to be jovial.

"And you promised us answers." Again, the young heiress glared at the old man, daring him to not keep his word.

"And I am a man of my word." He then patted the space beside him where a _tatami_ seat cushion was, then looked at both of the two, young women with him and said. "And it will be a long tale. As I am certain you are both famished—considering that one of you do not wish to eat without the other," at this he looked pointedly at Asami who met his gaze head-on, "I suggest we eat as I give you the answers to those questions…and more."

* * *

It was unexpected, to hear that her father had disappeared from the banquet held in the Mover Star's honor. It wasn't as though he enjoyed the young man's company that much to subject himself to his tales of fame and the struggles of being an actor _again_. She was certain her father would much rather relive any other unbearable aspect of his life than spend another hour listening to the young man's stories—which, according to her own father's insight were quite embellished—than to have to resort to feigning some sort of sickness just to get away. Be that as it may, her father also knew that it was part of his duty to socialize with the wealthy and the privileged much as he would with the less fortunate members of society. That was the reason why it was such a surprise.

But, perhaps, even more so was learning that her father had welcomed guests to his own abode—that small house he asked to be built before handing the throne over to her—and was entertaining them. She hadn't heard word from him that he _would_ be having guests and her father _always_ made it a point to tell her if he was.

She didn't think much behind the reason for not knowing about it sooner. Fire Lord Izumi merely assumed her father had forgotten to tell her about it. After all, he was a _really_ old man now.

It was for that reason that it didn't occur to her that his meeting with these guests was held under secrecy. That it was something she _wasn't_ supposed to know about. Though, in retrospect, even if she had stumbled into this secret, she would still have marched into his house and everything would still have happened as it had.

As she walked towards his abode, she mentally flipped through a portfolio of people who had the privilege to be invited there. And there were so few of those people that it intrigued her even more.

When she got to the door that led to his inner sanctum, Fire Lord Izumi did not bother to knock. Again, the list of people who were allowed in was so short and most of them knew her even when she was still a baby that she didn't think it would matter if she knocked or not. She was also the Fire Lord, she wasn't required to knock.

She did announce her presence by greeting her father as she opened the door, though the greeting died on her lips the moment she saw whom her father was having dinner with.

In the same manner, Zuko, Asami Sato, and that strange girl— _The kidnapper_ , Izumi's mind quickly reminded her—looked at her with the look of deers caught in an automobile's headlights.

"Izumi," Zuko immediately smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes and the Fire Lord could have sworn she could see the budding of sweat from his brow despite how cool it was in the room. "To what do I owe the pleasure…?"

"I heard you left the banquet, father…" She chose her words carefully. If these women didn't know how much trouble they were in, she wasn't about to give that away and scare them off. She had been, after all, given a change to save the young heiress and apprehend the vile, young woman who held her captive. It was not something she would pass up. "…and that you had…guests?"

"Ah, er, yes," Too few things could get her father to lose his composure. This confrontation—should she even call it that—was not something she expected to be among that list. But then his eyes steeled, and he confirmed, "They are my guests. My… _honored_ guests."

Had her father called them anything but 'honored', she would have remained as stoic as she was portraying herself as. But hearing him say that—and including in that adjective the girl who had caused Hiroshi Sato grief and did who-knows-what to Yasuko's beloved daughter—made her…furious.

"Father," the words came out harsh. "Can I borrow you for a second from your—" She glanced at Asami and glared at the other girl, spitting the words out when she looked at her, "—guests?"

The look Zuko gave her was one she had not seen in a _very_ long time. It was one that made her feel like she was a little girl who was in trouble.

"Very well," he told her. Then his features softened as he directed his attention towards his so-called 'guests'. "I will be back shortly and we shall continue with our discussion then…hopefully, uninterrupted."

The two young women nodded, saying nothing as her father rose from his seat and left the room. She followed after him, hot on his heels.

They did not stop walking even after leaving the room. Instead, Zuko led Izumi down the hallway, past the many rooms and back into the small courtyard where the only decorations were one giant cherry blossom tree on a small island in the middle of a small pond. It was her father's favorite place.

"You are not to harm my guests," he didn't beat around the bush, and the way he spoke told her this was not up for debate. "And that includes Korra—the girl you seem to have a vendetta against."

"Why?" she sounded like a little girl, whining. She was upset. "That girl _abducted_ Yasuko's daughter!"

"Does it look like Asami Sato is in the hands of her captor?" Zuko retaliated, having turned his back on her. "Does it look like she is being forced by Korra? Certainly, if that was the case, would she not have taken the chance to escape when you had your Imperial Guards surround them?"

"So it was _you_!" It was like a slap at her face. "You were the reason why we couldn't find them, scour as we might! You helped them escape!"

He didn't dignify her accusations with an answer. He didn't have to. There was no way the two could have disappeared had her father not helped her. She was certain of that. Or so she would like to think…

"I was not the reason you lost them in your sights." Zuko turned to look at her with a look that reminded her how he had been as a Fire Lord. "As I am also _not_ to blame for the feats you have witnessed when you tried to apprehend Korra and 'save' Asami. You saw for yourself what had happened in that alley."

She didn't want to dwell on what she saw. But if her father wanted her to acknowledge it, it would only serve to back up her stance.

"Then that makes that girl that much more dangerous!"

"She is not a danger to us."

"She blew up one of our hangars! Injured several of our guards!" Did she really need to enumerate what this young woman—this Korra—had done to show just how much of a danger the girl was? "She wiped out one of our coast guard fleets! She _harmed_ your grandson!"

Her old man sighed then, rubbing his temples with his fore and middle fingers. "Korra is not the villain you paint her out to be. Her actions may be unorthodox, but have you stopped to consider why she would have taken these actions?"

She scoffed, "What is there to consider? What she has done is _clearly_ an act of violence!"

"It was an act of defense." No matter what she said, her father would not stop giving her that condescending look, despite his tone growing weary. It grated her so much. "You were trying to take Asami away. Asami, who—if it is still not clear to you—does not want to return to her father just yet."

"Why are you defending her?" Fire Lord Izumi's voice grew and it shook as she spoke. The servants who came across the pair quickly bowed their heads and rushed as far away from father and daughter as quickly as they could.

"Because she's the Avatar!" He hadn't meant to say it out loud, not knowing who might overhear their discussion. "She was the one I had waited a long time for; the reason why I am still here!"

The outburst was met with stunned silence, Izumi's jaw having dropped to the floor.

The Avatar. She had heard so much about that person from his father's stories when she was young. He had held this figure in such high regard that was made obvious with each of the tales he weaved regarding this being.

But that was all they were! Stories! Made-belief! They were anecdotes made to fascinate young children; made them believe in a world that is different from their own. They were not _real_.

Fire Lord Izumi had long held her own father with great respect, but at that moment, she couldn't help but think that perhaps he had gone senile. Despite witnessing what she had earlier that day, she couldn't accept it to be a fact, her mind having decided that the earthen wall was nothing more but a complex tricked prepared beforehand by this foul Korra in hopes to get close to her father.

_It's irrational_ , the small voice at the back of her mind told her. But she stubbornly refused to listen to it.

Zuko saw something in his daughter's eyes then that made him warn her, "Do not try to do anything foolish, Izumi."

But the Fire Lord was no longer listening as she turned in her heals and stomped away.

* * *

Korra didn't really understand what had just happened. Nor why Asami looked like she just saw the entirety of Raava's past incarnations (at least, the look the Prodigy was supporting was something Korra thought she would have if something like that did happen…as unlikely as it would). So surprised was Asami that she had not moved a muscle since father and daughter had left, nor had she picked up her slacked jaw. The only indication Asami hadn't been frozen in time was her steady breathing and the owl-like way she blinked.

The Avatar tried to let Asami process whatever it was that was going through her mind while she continued to take bite after bite of the food they had been offered. But when the seconds stretched into minutes, and Asami still hadn't stopped looking like a fish out of water, she knew she had to say something.

Clearing her throat—which warranted a reaction from the other girl—Korra asked, "Asami, are you alright? You seemed quite shocked by that Izumi-person."

Asami turned to look at Korra as though she was crazy. "Korra, don't you realize who that was?"

"Uh, she said her name was Izumi?" the Avatar replied, unsure of why she was being asked that. Surely Asami had heard what the old man had called his daughter.

The raven-haired, young woman vigorously shook her head. "That was _Fire Lord_ Izumi! The ruler of the Fire Nation!"

"The…Fire Lord?" It dawned on Korra just then what that could mean, and her eyes blazed with anger. "Are you saying that woman was the one behind the people trying to take you back to your father that time with the coast guards and then earlier today with those Imperial Guards?"

"Maybe," Asami sounded unsure. She didn't want to pin the blame so easily on others. Not when they didn't have enough information to prove anything. "She is the Fire Lord. But, at the same time, this could all be circumstantial."

But Korra was no longer listening to what Asami was saying. Instead, she had turned her focus past the door and what lay beyond. Heightening her hearing while asking for the minor Wind Spirits to help her, she eavesdropped the second time that day.

What she heard did not help calm her down. Seeing her fuming, but only vaguely understanding why, Asami quickly placed a hand on Korra's forearm, hoping to calm her down.

"Korra, please, don't do anything reckless." She pleaded.

"But—!" Korra was about to argue, before she realized another important fact. "Wait, if she's the ruler of the Fire Nation then…what does that make the old man?"

It took less than a minute for both girls to comprehend just who, exactly, was the old man that had helped them escape the Dark Spirits and whom Asami had been giving death glares to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys have it! Another chapter down!
> 
> I wanted to be able to update this fanfic before I head out on a 5-day vacation and I am glad I was able to do so. Since I will be having my 14th anniversary as an author here in , I also wanted to be able to upload something special...but I suppose that would have to wait as I am out of time to do so. Hopefully I will be able to give you all something great next week, though (again, that depends on my Beta).
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for the wonderful support you are giving this story of mine. Comments and reviews are always welcomed!
> 
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on! :)


	50. The Avatar's Purpose, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Speaking with Lord Zuko does have an effect on the Avatar and the Prodigy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update this sooner, but upon returning from our Boracay Vacation, I ended up getting sick. My eyes were too watery to work on edits (not to mention the headaches) that I decided to just wait until I was a bit better before I uploaded this chapter. I'm still not at a 100% (in terms of my health), but I am getting there thanks to a shit-ton of water and Vitamin C.

* * *

 

He readied himself. There was no escaping it now…not that he had any intention of doing so before his daughter had unexpectedly barged in on him and his guests. He merely had hoped to have been able to control the conversation when his identity was revealed. Likewise, he had hoped to be the one to tell them who he was.

 

But there was no use crying over spilt milk. What was done was done; what was said had been said. All he could do now was try to calm the two, young women waiting for him on the other side of the door, for he was certain they were anxious about what they had overheard. And overheard much he knew the Avatar did.

 

With a sigh, he pushed open the door and stepped inside the room. Just as he predicted, the two people inside were glowering at him expectantly.

 

He paid them no mind as he returned to his seat. Only then did he acknowledge them, saying, “I apologize for that embarrassing display…My daughter can be quite—”

 

The old man was unable to finish his sentence, however, as Asami Sato interrupted him, blurting out, “You’re the Fire Lord’s father!”

 

Just as soon as the young Sato exclaimed those words, Korra growled, “You are _not_ taking Asami away! I don’t care if you have helped me in the past, or if you are an old man, I will fight you should you force her to return to her father.”

 

“Yes, I am her father. I never intended to hide that from either of you.” _What is with women shouting and threatening me today?_ Lord Zuko idly wondered as he made a show of rubbing his temples. “And there is no need to worry, young Avatar. I am not amongst those who would readily stand against the Avatar, especially when I see that the claims made against you were false, even if you are not as strong as you once were.”

 

“Then why didn’t you introduce yourself as soon as you could, Lord Zuko?” Asami could not be even more obvious about her distrust.

 

And again, Korra followed the Prodigy’s words with her own. “And what kind of self-centeredness would be required for someone to use the name of a renowned hero for their own?”

 

Zuko peered through the hand that had rested itself over his eyelids with a frown. He didn’t understand what the dark-skinned, young woman was insinuating. Looking over at her companion, he could see that she understood but did not seem at all amused.

 

“Will you stop derailing the conversation for one moment, Korra?” Asami was maddened by the way with which Korra had been adding her thoughts at the end of each of her statements. “There are more important things to concern ourselves with here.”

 

“What?” Korra cocked her head to the side. She placed her chopsticks down, crossed her arms and wondered aloud, “Is it not scandalous for someone to use the name of the hero you humans call ‘Zuko’? Was he not the one who united the people to fight against an evil regime? I would have thought you people would have placed some kind of honor to that name and had held it in such great respect instead of passing it down like some used clothing.”

 

The young inventor rolled her eyes. “That has nothing to do with us right now. And it’s _rude_.”

 

Avatar Korra raised an eyebrow. “You think bringing _that_ up is rude?” she then sighed. “I do not think I would ever understand how you humans think. It’s so—” she threw her hand up in the air, “—confounding.”

 

Watching the two interact, Zuko couldn’t keep the smile from stretching his lips. They seemed to have forgotten he was there, so caught up were they of their back and forth that it was quite entertaining. He would have liked to see how far it would go, but there were—as Asami Sato had said—more important matters to discuss.

 

Clearing his throat, which made both of his guests freeze and whip their heads to look at him so fast that he wondered if they might have hurt themselves, he gestured for them to pipe down. “I believe we are getting sidetracked here.” When he was certain he got their attention, he decided to clear one thing up—one thing that he knew would make it easier for him to explain the things that needed explanation. Though his method came in the form of a question directed at the Avatar, “Who said I was named after Lord Zuko?”

 

Korra shrugged, ignoring how Asami had sighed and muttered something inaudible under her breath. “Where else would you have gotten your name? Or are you suggesting the hero of the Hundred Year War was named after some other Lord Zuko?”

 

The smile on his face and the twinkle on his eyes was the brightest one he gave that day as he replied, “You misunderstand. I was not named after another. I _am_ Lord Zuko.”

 

* * *

 

 

The look on her face was enough to keep aristocrats and servants at bay, afraid to be scorched by her burning anger, annoyance, and frustration as she made her way back to the audience chamber.

 

It was deep into the night and under normal circumstances no one would be asking for her audience, but this was unusual as circumstances go and her son had sent word ahead of him that he and a handful of others under his command would be reporting in. Why he had asked to do in the audience chamber was beyond her.

 

Still, she was relieved to hear that her son was not injured. It was like a thorn was pluck from her heart and it made her breathe easy.

 

She got to the chamber at the same time that her son and his entourage entered. They said nothing, until she sat on her throne.

 

“Mother,” Iroh greeted her, bowing in respect before straightening up and continuing, “We have secured the hangar.”

 

He looked haggard. His hair which had been meticulously combed hours prior was messy. His face, marred by dried smoke and grime. His clothes were equally just as dirty. He didn’t look like the prince he was. And yet, despite the fatigue that she could only imagine had seeped through his bones, his golden eyes showed nothing but a burning will and determination.

 

It was enough to make her proud.

 

She nodded, however. Decorum stated that she waited until he finished with his report, and judging from how he stood, there was more her son had to say.

 

“Most of the structure is still in-tact, but the eastern and southern parts need a great deal of repairing.” Iroh went on. He stiffened and frowned, what he had to say next was something that bothered him greatly. “The bombs that were detonated…they were…ours.”

 

Fire Lord Izumi raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t expected that to be the case. “Ours?”

 

Iroh looked uncomfortable and shamefaced. He greatly felt that it was his fault one of their facilities would be operating under half of its capabilities. “It was one of ours. The bombs developed by Varrick Industries for the naval fleet. It appears our rabble-rousers pilfered them when our coastguards came across them.”

 

_So, they not only destroyed a handful of our ships and injured our men, but they also stole from us._ The Fire Lord thought bitterly, her mood showing, knowing that was not all the crimes these people had committed.

 

She had thought that was all her son had to report and was about to end their official audience when Iroh spoke up once again, this time, he sounded pleased. “There is one other thing, Mother.”

 

When she nodded for him to continue, his lips quirked upwards into a smile, “We have caught one of the terrorist and have rescued a hostage of theirs.”

 

He then nodded towards one of his men, who immediately left the room. When he returned, he had with him a young man with unruly hair and a gargantuan dog-like creature, both tied (the latter muzzled). And somehow Izumi thought the night could not possibly get stranger.

 

* * *

 

 

Her throat was dry, her voice sore. She had been shouting at the top of her lungs, hoping the guards outside could hear and understand that they have made a mistake; that they had assumed wrong. All she earned from that was a load of nothing but the knowledge she might have trouble speaking when she had to.

 

Opal glared at the locked door of the room they had seen fit to lock her in. She gave it one, last good slam of her body before she sighed and slumped dejectedly on one of the room’s posh sofas. Taking one of the velvety pillows there, she hurled it towards the door for good measure.

 

She was furious, not only of Kai who was the mastermind behind their so-called ‘Escape Plan’, but of the officer in charge of the guards who had captured them. None of them listened to reason. Oh, she was certain they could hear her—she was _very_ loud when she wanted and needed to be, her own mother could attest to that—but they were pig-headed. All of them. The Avatar’s Steward, included.

 

To be fair, however, she had thought they would get through this _without_ being apprehended. Kai’s plan—although destructive and chaotic, wild and crazy—had given them enough leeway to escape. The problem had been that they had made a _wrong turn_. Everything happened so fast, after that. She wasn’t even confident she knew what had happened, exactly. But something had spooked Naga—had made her unruly and uncooperative in their escape. Naga had bucked them off her back, whimpering and agitated, and for the briefest of moments Opal had feared something bad had happened to the Polar Bear Dog’s master.

 

Of course, whatever worries Opal might have for the Avatar was forgotten when she came to that glaring understanding that she should, probably, be more worried about her, Kai, and Naga than she was of Korra who could take down an entire army on her best days.

 

No matter how capable Kai might have been, nor how well she could put up a good fight, it wasn’t enough. Not when the odds were stacked against them. And so they end up getting captured, much to her chagrin.

 

Though perhaps she wasn’t in that deep a trouble as compared to Kai and Naga. She didn’t even want to think about what the authorities would do to them—how far they will go to get the information they needed. Opal shuddered, remembering her own experience in that regard.

 

The young, aspiring Historian wanted to _do_ something. But giving the room another thorough look provided her with no plan to escape her make-shift prison. Even the twin windows—which she had thought would aid her in her escape—proved useless. She was not going to be able to get out through them, unless she had suddenly developed the ability to manipulate the elements as Korra could and bend the iron bars that kept her from leaving.

 

She let herself entertain that idea for a while, if only to try to distract herself before she ended up blowing an artery. It worked, giving her distressing a brief respite.

 

* * *

 

 

Her mind felt sluggish. Like she was back in their dorms, sloughing through mountainous homework and studies that needed doing in less time than it actually needed to be done. It was akin to how she would feel during a marathon of research where sleep was but a whimsy—a faint memory, if she was being overly dramatic about it—and the only thing that kept her face from planting itself on her desk and being knocked out into oblivion was the copious amount of coffee—black, no honey or sugar to sweeten it, for the added punch—that she allowed into her system. She, to put it simply, couldn’t wrap her head around what she had just heard.

 

It was impossible. Inexplicable. It could even be considered the ramblings of a deranged, old man. There was simply no manner by which his words could be taken seriously; nor could it be the truth.

 

Asami knew she should be angry. Clearly, this old man—a previous Fire Lord, or not—was making fun of Korra. No, not just of Korra, but of herself as well. It didn’t help that the Avatar seemed to have taken what the old man had said very seriously, looking so intrigued and happy for who knows why.

 

Perhaps the thought of the old man using Korra’s naiveté of the world outside Nia Bayou was what made the Prodigy speak up, voice shaking and but a whisper at first, before it grew.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

Korra’s question—Asami couldn’t even tell if the other girl had been in the middle of asking one or was simply discussing something with the old man—trailed off, incomplete. And she looked at Asami as Asami used to look at Korra just before the dark-skinned girl did something that landed them in heaps of trouble, and it made the young Heiress even more upset.

 

The old man—Zuko—instead of looking insulted merely stared patiently at her as he asked, “And why would you say that, Miss Sato?”

 

“Fire Lord Zuko—the one you claim yourself to be—he died, a long time ago.” It was a knowledge everyone and their mothers knew. It was what the history books told them. And even if the Fire Lord’s fate had been left blank in the annals of history, everyone with a lick of sense would agree that that was how his story would end. No one could live forever. Not even the Hero of the Hundred Year War. As if she had any need to point out, she added, “It’s what history says.”

 

Lord Zuko set his hands on the table and clasped them together before he threw Asami a curious question. “And you believe everything that history tells you?”

 

It was an honest question and the answer should have been obvious. It was so obvious that Asami was ready to give her answer. But something in the way it was asked and the look in the old man’s golden yellow eyes gave her pause. It made her remember the way the retelling of history differed between the version everyone knew and the one that Korra and Kai knew about. They were as alike as chalk and cheese.

 

When Asami was unable to provide an answer after the time which was allotted for her to do so, the old man said, “History tends to tell us only the fraction of truth. Sometimes the mistake lies in how it is told—an honest mistake. Other times, those who write history are forced to bend it.”

 

“Does this have something to do as to why you are portrayed as _the_ hero of the war as opposed to how my people have always believed it was an Air Nomad who had put an end to Ozai’s reign of terror?” Korra was genuinely curious. It was, Asami knew, something that had bothered not just Opal—who would have undoubtedly loved to have been part of this conversation (and she belatedly wondered what had become of her best friend, and felt guilty for having forgotten about her…as well as Kai and Naga)—but the Avatar as well.

 

“It couldn’t be helped,” Zuko smiled sadly. “Some things had to be kept secret…I, personally, was against it. I didn’t want to be honored for something I had so little a contribution to, compared to what _he_ had done. But fate was not kind enough to give us that choice. People needed to be kept in the dark and I was thrust into a position of great influence. I was the perfect figure to stand in _his_ stead.”

 

“Who are you talking about?” Asami asked. Though she still didn’t fully believe what he was saying, she wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t fascinate her.

 

“The True Hero of the Hundred Year War.” He replied. He looked from Asami to Korra before adding, “The Air Nomad in the story. Your predecessor, Avatar Aang.”

 

In retrospect, the old man should have probably held off such a statement until after Korra had swallowed the tea she still had in her mouth. The result was instantaneous. The Avatar suddenly spewed the drink right towards Lord Zuko. Instead of drenching the unsuspecting royal with Oolong Tea, however, the arcing stream turned into steam as it hit a thin barrier of fire that erupted right where the tea would have hit—which is right in-front of Zuko’s face.

 

Jaws were dropped, to say the least, though for varying reasons between the Avatar and the Prodigy. Korra, Asami suspected, was still reeling from the revelation that this Avatar Aang had been the true hero of the war. She, on the other hand, was more shocked of the fact that Lord Zuko could fire-bend…and she was certain that was what the old man did.

 

“Y-Y-You—” she stuttered. “H-How!?”

 

“That’s a lie!” It was Korra’s turn to utter those words, slamming her hand on the table before them with such ferocity that it caused several of the cups—thankfully, empty—to fall on their side. “Avatar Aang…he can’t be…that’s just _im_ possisble!”

 

Zuko sighed. Perhaps he too was bothered with how she and Korra didn’t seem to agree on which topic to pursue. And though Asami wanted to know _how_ anyone other than Korra could possibly be able to bend an element, she could tell with the way the old royal looked at Korra that what her friend had just said bothered him greatly.

 

“You are a being capable of communing with the spirits, able to command the elements that make up this world, and you consider Avatar Aang to be a hero an impossibility. Tell me, young Avatar, why is that?”

 

“Because,” the shorter girl was agitated, her sapphire eyes blazed with indignation. “Aang is a _failure_. He is an embarrassment. Even the mention of his name is taboo! He has no record of having done anything worthwhile, certainly not saving the entire world from some madman!”

 

A vein protruded on Zuko’s forehead that wasn’t there before. It was enough to tell Asami that the old man was doing his best to remain calm. Whatever this business was with Avatar Aang was a touchy subject for both Zuko and Korra. Asami didn’t want to get between something she had no understanding of. She didn’t even know if she could calm them both down if they decide to fire-bend their way into an understanding.

 

_Gods help me if it comes to that_. Asami trembled at the thought.

 

“This was why I was so against this whole thing,” Zuko muttered under his breath with an elongated sigh. His words were not directed at anyone in particular, nor did he elaborate on what it was he was in contradiction of. “Have you, perhaps, asked any of the elders of Nia Bayou _why_ that is? Why do they keep people from remembering Aang? Why do we need to keep his involvement a secret? Why do we need to hide the identity of the Avatar, going so far as to erase a village from the maps of the known world?”

 

“Are you saying they are all related?” Asami found herself asking.

 

Lord Zuko made a vague motion with his hands. “Everything is related. Everything is connected. Some just have a greater link than others. The reason why speaking of Aang and his accomplishments is considered a taboo is because tied with him is a secret that we have all sworn to keep…for the sake of both human and spirit realms.”

 

_What kind of secret is it that even Korra was kept in the dark—and she’s supposed to be an incarnation of Raava, too…_ Asami thought to herself, though she kept from vocalizing those thoughts. She didn’t know how the Avatar would take it if she did.

 

But it seemed even though she didn’t share her thoughts, Korra had also come to the same conclusion. It was made apparent when she asked, “Why was it kept from _me,_ I _am_ the Avatar!”

 

“I suppose it was to keep you safe. I do not know reason why, I am merely speculating, but perhaps you can ask one of the Elders that when you return.” The old man shrugged. “What I _can_ tell you is this: had those with evil intent knew what Aang had done, your life would have been in trouble, however.”

 

“Even more so than how it had been thus far?”

 

Zuko didn’t miss a beat in his reply. “Yes. Even if you were to put into consideration what had happened with the Four Great Elemental Spirits, the fact that you still live is proof of that.”

 

“And I don’t suppose you will share with us what this secret is?” Korra sounded hopeful yet doubtful at the same time.

 

The old man smiled. “Not yet. But soon.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys have it. A bit shorter, I know. But the next chapters will be longer and also will have Korrasami moments in it. As always, the next update depends heavily on when my Beta will send over the chapter(s) I already have him to check. Again, thanks for all the support for this story and I will see you all again next update (I really need to rest some more so that I'll be back to my healthy self).
> 
> Until then, dream on; fly on!


	51. On Shaky Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shaken by what Lord Zuko had told her, the Avatar leaves the room in hopes of getting some fresh air. She receives more than that when Asami follows after her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was finished over a month ago. I had every intention of updating this story then, all I had to do was wait for my Beta to send the chapter back. The problem was, his Office license expired and it took him a while to get a replacement for it. Hence the delay.
> 
> To put it in perspective, the chapter following this has been written on the 30th of May. So, yeah, you can see how long it took my Beta to get back to me with the chapters.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. And, once you get to the end of this chapter, I hope you'd all take time to settle something for me regarding the next update. But that can wait, first, enjoy this chapter!! :)

* * *

She had to get out.

 

She needed to leave.

 

She needed _air_.

 

It was the only things on Korra’s mind as she pushed herself up, and without saying another word, marched out of the room. Asami’s protests remained unheard as she did so. The Avatar knew it was dangerous, but she _had to_. She could not remain cooped up in that room with that frustrating old man any longer, lest she ended up doing something she might later regret (or maybe not, Korra wasn’t entirely certain which she preferred).

 

When Asami rose to follow the Avatar—after much internal deliberations and a quick glance to Lord Zuko—she expected Korra to be nowhere in sight; to have runoff somewhere to cool off her head. It came a surprise to her then that the Nia Bayou native decided to simply leaning on the railings of the waist-high fence that surrounded the room.

 

The Prodigy could tell Korra knew she had come to join her, if only with the way she seemed to relax a little bit. As Asami stood beside Korra, mimicking her posture, the Avatar didn’t look at her nor did she acknowledge the other girl’s presence. Her eyes remained transfixed on a bush by the distance as if she could see something in it that nobody else could. Asami wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, however.

 

They stayed in relative silence for a while. For Korra, it wasn’t the lack of words that kept her from speaking, but the fact that there was just _so much_ going through her head. So many questions that needed answers—answers which tend to be given to her through riddles, and she was so sick of it. It wasn’t just Zuko that had provided her with little to no answer, even the spirits and Jinora had done the same. It was as though there was a rule in the universe that prevented them from _not_ speaking in a roundabout way.

 

Asami, on the other hand, let the silence envelope them while she patiently held off her questions. She didn’t want to overwhelm Korra much more than she could imagine the Avatar already was feeling.

 

After a while, the human incarnation of Raava finally spoke slowly. “I cannot find sense in it all. I fear as though everything I had been taught and led to believe is keeping me from acknowledging the truth—if there is any—in that old man’s words…”

 

Asami shrugged. “I have stopped making sense of everything that has been happening ever since I met you, Korra. I don’t think ordinary logic works, especially when dealing with—” she looked and gestured at Korra, “—well, everything surrounding you.”

 

Korra snorted at the insinuation. “The feeling is mutual, then. I find you rather puzzling as well. A _huge_ conundrum I cannot wrap my head around.”

 

The Prodigy raised an elegant eyebrow, though she didn’t know if Korra could see her expression in her periphery. “Now you’re just making that up. There’s nothing mystifying about me. I’m about as normal as humans come. You on the other hand…” she let herself trail off.

 

Smooth skin creased as the Avatar frowned and slowly turned to her companion. She didn’t speak at once, instead, she regarded Asami for a short while before saying in a soft voice, “You really don’t see it, do you?”

 

It wasn’t really a question. At least, the young heiress thought it was uttered more in the rhetoric. She was being honest, though. Asami couldn’t fathom what it was that made Korra speak about her in such a way. She wanted to ask, but the shorter girl had moved on from whatever _that_ was, turning sober and quiet all over again.

 

“Why is it so hard for you to accept, Korra?” the young heiress asked, truly curious. She could remember the other girl talking to her about Aang—remembered how Korra had spoken about him with such contempt that gave Asami the impression Korra saw the previous Avatar beneath even humans.

 

Korra growled her answer, hands balling into fists, “Because it’s _Aang_.”

 

It was said as though those words were enough. That it was a sufficient explanation. But Asami didn’t think it was and she told her just as much.

 

Korra gave her companion a withering look. “How is it not much of an explanation? He is taboo.”

 

“I know. You keep saying that.” She rolled her eyes. “I also know that you don’t really know _why_ that is the case. And now…now Lord Zuko is giving you a fraction of the truth that was being kept hidden from you. I would have thought you’d be curious about it.”

 

The Avatar turned away.

 

“Korra,” she placed a hand on the darker-skinned girl’s forearm, squeezing it. “Come on. You know you can speak to me, right? Let’s get through whatever it is that’s keeping you stubborn.”

 

“I am _not_ stubborn,” Korra grumbled, to which Asami only gave a light chuckle as a reply. Of course, that only made Korra insist, “I really am not!”

 

Asami laughed and Korra found it infectious, even when she was the one being laughed at. It was…freeing, even when she had no idea why she was laughing.

 

 _I think I am losing my sanity._ It was the only justification Korra could think of at the moment. And as dire as that might be, she also couldn’t help but not mind it. At least, not in the moment.

 

When their laughter died down, Korra allowed a couple of heartbeats of silence to regain her breath before she found herself opening up to Asami. It started unexpectedly, as their conversations regarding such matters usually began.

 

“I _am_ curious,” she admitted, again eyes transfixed on anything other than Asami. “But I feel…frightened…even more.”

 

“Frightened? What do you have to be afraid of?”

 

“The…implications of the old man’s story.” It took a lot from Korra just to be able to say that; to admit to something so… _human_. She glanced at Asami and saw the puzzled look on her face. It was what prompted her to expound. “Before, back when I was in Nia Bayou, I would often regale myself with daydreams.” A soft smile escaped Korra’s lips then as the memory of those times flooded her mind. “It would drive Alignak and the others to their wits end whenever I end up so distracted we would have to put a stop to my training.”

 

“I don’t think they particularly found it amusing, too. Especially when all I keep visualizing was of going on some grand adventure—one that would allow me to stand at par with Roku’s and all the other Great Ones.” She shrugged before a bitter laughter escaped her. “What has happened to me thus far was nothing like how I had thought my own journey was going to be.”

 

“I still don’t understand…” Asami shook her head. This wasn’t the first time she had heard Korra speak of having her own tale told. It was no secret to her. But Korra had yet to get to the gist of what her whole spiel was about.

 

Another sigh before Korra turned to face her. “Suppose this Lord Zuko is speaking the truth? Supposed that whatever the Elders did, they did to keep silent what it was Avatar Aang had done? Supposed that they all did it to keep the next incarnation of Raava—me—safe? What would all of that mean for me? He hinted of some great danger…and much as I wanted an adventure worthy of being called the Avatar, thinking of what all that could mean terrifies me. I can’t help but think that what had happened to Alignak and the others—and all my failures since then—had turned into some sort of antecedent that would unravel everything everyone before me had worked hard to achieve…Thinking of all that, I find it easier to just dismiss everything the old man had said.”

 

The Prodigy mulled over a response in her head. She knew exactly what she needed to say to get Korra out of her stump. The question, then, wasn’t _what_ to say but whether it was the perfect time to do so.

 

In the end, Asami decided it was best to get Korra to face whatever ‘truth’ there was in Lord Zuko’s words.

 

“I understand,” Asami nodded. “It is easier to run away than to face that which frightens us the most. It’s a logical choice…”

 

Korra frowned. It was an expression Asami _knew_ the Avatar would wear.

 

But the Prodigy was not done yet. She added, thoughtfully, “Still, I didn’t think there would be something that would let you choose the cowardly way out…”

Korra’s eyes widened and still Asami pushed through. “And, again, that’s fine. It’s okay to feel frightened. It humanizes you.”

 

The Avatar growled then, glaring at Asami whilst the young, aspiring inventor feigned ignorance.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” the young Sato asked.

 

The question frustrated Korra further. “ _That_ ,” she spat, “is a stupid question. You said _a lot_ of things wrong!”

 

Asami tilted her head to the side, her pointer finger tapped on her chin in thought. “Really? I don’t think I did. I am pretty sure I understood what’s going on perfectly.”

 

“I am no coward, Asami Sato,” Korra wanted to shout those words but thought better of it. They were lucky the servants milling about were paying them little to no mind, causing a scene would definitely change that. Still, the Avatar wanted to drive her point across. Which was why the words came out venomously. “I am no ordinary human either. _Never_ say such stupid things about me ever again if you value your life.”

 

“Really? You’re going to harm me for stating what is rather obvious? You are willing to do that to a _friend_?” A raised eyebrow punctuated the words uttered as a challenge. “Because you cannot fool anyone right now. Turning your eyes from the truth is an act of cowardice. And even if we aren’t certain what Lord Zuko said is the truth, not giving him a chance to prove that his words are true just because it is easier? That’s a coward’s way.”

 

They looked daggers at each other then, both out of stubbornness and pride—the Avatar having much more of both than the Prodigy.

 

Korra was the first to look away. She huffed in infuriation, sending tongues of flame from her mouth—a sure-sign that the level of aggravation she was feeling had reached new heights. Asami quickly looked around their surroundings, hoping no one had seen the strange (and, truthfully, terrifying display).

 

“I really hate you right now,” Korra muttered, though—apart from the frown she was supporting—there was nothing to show that her words rung true.

 

“That’s fine,” Asami shrugged. “As long as you don’t end up regretting that you didn’t listen, with an open mind, to what Lord Zuko has to say and that you don’t end up hating yourself later because of it.”

 

Of all the things Asami had said to her since their meeting, _that_ was what stunned Korra the most.

 

* * *

 

 

Zuko stared at the parchment he had asked one of his servants to bring to him. It was the letter sent by the United Republic asking for assistance in the rescue of two prominent members of its society who were kidnapped. They had made the culprit out to be someone heartless, dangerous, and fearsome—like a monster concocted to scare of children.

 

In a way, they were not wrong. The Avatar could be as frightening a foe as even the most fearsome of creatures in times past. But whomever had made the report to the authorities had made a grave mistake. Asami Sato was not kidnapped. There was no doubt about that now. She had accompanied the Avatar on her own, and he could only guess that there was no truth in the other young woman said to have been kidnapped as well.

 

As confounding as the situation was, the old man couldn’t help chuckling at the thought of the trouble that had attached itself on young Korra. It didn’t take much to see how out of her depth the Avatar was; how little she knew of the world around her.

 

 _What, in spirits’ name, did you and your Elders end up teaching her, Sokka?_ He wanted to ask his friend that in person. He knew how Korra was raised. He knew of the solitude she had been placed in while under the care of the Elders and the Four Great Spirits. It shouldn’t have surprised him as it did that her knowledge was lacking, but they all had made an agreement to raise Aang’s successor in the best possible way, to prepare her for what was to come.

 

It was clear upon seeing Korra and learning of who she was that they had failed in that regard. There was much to teach her still.

 

 _But first,_ he looked at the parchment once more. _There are things that need to be fixed. And quickly._

 

He was trying to come up with the perfect correspondence to tell President Raiko of Korra and how mistaken they were of the situation when one of his servants came into his room after a series of knocks.

 

“Lord Zuko,” the servant bowed, the light from the chandelier catching the symbol of a small, white lotus, inconspicuously placed on the side of her headdress as it gave off a faint glint. “I came bearing urgent news.”

 

The old man raised his eyes from the parchment that had preoccupied him to look at the servant woman. “Urgent news?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded curtly. “Lord Iroh has returned…and he has brought with him prisoners. He said they were behind the explosions.”

 

Both of Zuko’s eyebrows—including the one that had been singed from his childhood—shot up. “Prisoners responsible for the explosions? That’s—” He wanted to say ‘impossible’, but the presence of the Avatar was something he would like to keep silent about from the group the servant belonged to. Still, if his grandson had returned with such a claim—and had, undoubtedly, paraded those whom he had apprehended and had showed them to his mother—that, certainly, was something that piqued his interest.

 

“Do you know who they are?” Zuko asked.

 

Again she nodded with an affirmative. “One of our own, the Avatar’s Steward, Master Kai…” there was a pause. “…and, this may come as a surprise, but the Avatar’s Polar Bear Dog has been captured alongside him as well.”

 

If Zuko’s eyebrows could shoot up any higher, it would have. He knew Korra had others with her apart from Asami Sato and Opal Bei Fong, Korra had hinted as much when they had spoken back in Shu Jing, he didn’t think the two others in her entourage were ones who would hinder the Avatar from moving about unnoticeably.

 

 _A young man under the employ of the White Lotus_ and _her Polar Bear dog?_ The wizened old man rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in complete befuddlement. _How can she expect not to be noticed with such a group as_ that _?_

 

Of course, Zuko knew he couldn’t tell young Korra not to bring the others along. She had already developed a strong sense of protectiveness over the young heiress, it would be impossible the same could not be said of the others.

 

“Lord Iroh has also brought back Miss Opal Bei Fong and had locked her up in one of the guest rooms in the palace.” There was a noticeable pause that made her superior look at her and what Zuko saw was uncertainty in the guard’s eyes before she pushed on. “Lord Zuko, it is troubling to see Master Kai and the Avatar’s Animal Guide being accused of a crime as heavy as this. If the Avatar gets dragged into this as well…”

 

She let the words hang between them. Both knew what the repercussions would be, but only one of them were already aware that the situation had turned dire indeed.

 

“Where are Izumi and Iroh now?”

 

“They are still at the audience chamber, along with Master Kai, the Polar Bear Dog, and the members of the platoon that had managed to apprehend them.”

 

He nodded then and she knew her time was up. The servant bowed her head before leaving the room and in it Lord Zuko began to concoct a plan. A bold plan; one that would solve some of the Avatar’s woes.

 

* * *

 

 

His predicament was dire, there was no question about that. Numerous as far as plans and ideas went, there was none in his mind that would do well under his particular situation. Despite how hopeless it was, however, Kai was grinning broadly thanks to his fellow captive, Naga.

 

The Polar Bear Dog had been acting strangely. That was the reason why they had been captured in the first place when she had viciously bucked and threw them off her back and right at the middle of a throng of Royal Guards.

 

The Avatar’s Steward couldn’t find it in his heart to blame the large, furry animal, though. Something had _spooked_ Naga. He didn’t know what it was, but he hoped it was _not_ connected to his liege. He knew, however, that it was more probable that it was.

 

“Get that _thing_ in its place!” The woman on the throne—the one they referred to as ‘the Fire Lord’—spat. The calm and stoic expression she had worn prior had given way to irritation.

 

Naturally, hearing the Fire Lord refer to Naga as ‘that thing’ irked the young man very much and had him saying, “She is _not_ a thing. She is the Avatar’s Animal Guide and you will do well to show her respect!”

 

As soon as those words escaped him, pain flared in his calf as he was hit by the flat of Lord Iroh’s sword, sending him to his knees.

 

“ _You_ should be the one showing _our_ Fire Lord respect, you knave!” Iroh barked, furiously eyeing the young man with great contempt.

 

The prince, nonetheless, quickly backed off with a rather embarrassing yelp when Naga lounged at him, snarling and making it a point to show that she greatly disliked him as well, even when muzzled.

 

That gave Kai a good chuckle despite the pain he felt.

 

“Put that monstrosity in its place!” Iroh repeated his mother’s earlier orders. It was really easier said than done and all his order was capable of doing was getting his men grunting with effort and agitating Naga even more.

 

And then _it_ happened. One of the guards trying to reign the Polar Bear Dog lost his grip on one of the ropes that bound Naga. This gave the large creature the freedom—small as it was—to yank another of her bindings free.

 

It caused a domino effect after that. And in less than a minute, Naga had freed herself and, in a flash, ran to Kai’s side. Her large frame encircled the young Steward, shielding him from those that would seek to harm him.

 

Naga growled. Her eyes—those orbs that showed kindness and understanding that should not have been possible for an ordinary animal—turned feral, warning anyone who would dare cross the line to harm her and the human she was protecting that she was not going to take it kindly.

 

As if to drive that point further across, the Avatar’s beloved animal companion howled.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra’s head jerked and, if it was possible (though Asami could have sworn that she saw it), her ears twitched. Her posture went rigid and the now ever-familiar frown returned to her face.

 

It didn’t really need a genius (even if she _was_ one) for Asami to know what had gotten the Avatar to act that way.

 

A howl, loud and piercing, cut through the otherwise peaceful night.

 

“Naga,” Korra muttered before she turned her attention to the old man who had called them back into his room not too long ago. “You’re people have her.”

 

It wasn’t a question, but Lord Zuko gave her an answer anyway.

 

“Yes,” he replied. “Iroh apprehended your Animal Guide as well as your Steward. He also has Miss Bei Fong under custody and I am certain he intends to hand her over to her family as soon as he can.”

 

The Avatar growled, crossed her arms, and looked away. Asami was glad Korra seemed to be keeping her promise when it came to dealing with the famed hero. Though she didn’t know how long that would last, especially now that she has learned of Kai and the others’ predicament.

 

“What do you intend to do?” Lord Zuko found his turn to ask. “Are you going to go and rescue them now?”

 

Korra didn’t miss a heartbeat in giving her reply. “Yes, of course!”

 

“I see...” The old, scarred man clasped his hands together and used it to support his chin, his gaze never left Korra’s as amber eyes probed sapphire ones. “And, I suppose, you are going to go down to the Audience Chamber guns a-blazing and challenge my daughter and my grandson in hopes of freeing your friends?”

 

The darker-skinned girl’s frown turned to one of confusion as she, much to Asami and Zuko’s amusement, corrected him. “I don’t have those gun-things you humans enjoy using so much. They’re so...obtuse.”

 

“Korra, _that_ wasn’t the point,” Asami’s hand rested on the other girl’s forearm. “That was just another form of expression—another idiom. Lord Zuko was inquiring if you would be barging in the Audience Chamber wielding all of your Avatar powers.”

 

“Ah,” Korra ducked her head, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. She really _hated_ not having a firm grasp on the nuances of vernacularism. “I-I see...” she cleared her throat, shook her head, and met Zuko’s eyes once more. “I will do everything I can to help my friends.”

 

Really, how far had Korra come to be able to confidently and without a hint of uncertainty call them that? Asami felt such an affection for the young Avatar then.

 

“That is very noble of you,” the aged Fire Lord nodded. “You and Aang certainly have that in common, I am glad. Had he not been that way, I could only imagine how much different things would have been for us all.”

 

Asami squeezed Korra’s forearm, noticing the twitch of irritation in the Avatar’s eyes at the mention of Aang’s name.

 

“Should we really be discussing this right now?” Asami asked. She has been confused why they were still talking about these things when the old man had just admitted to their friends being in trouble. She asked him that much.

 

“Because I still haven’t determined if I will help you with this or not,” Zuko shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Why does it matter if you help or not? We can surely save them by ourselves if you decide not to, anyway.” The Avatar’s stubbornness and pride flared into life. “I _am_ the Avatar, after all!”

 

 _That’s to be expected,_ Asami thought. She really was surprised it took Korra this long to pull that sentence back out and wave it at someone.

 

Unfazed by what he had just heard, Lord Zuko raised an eyebrow. “You would willingly risk endangering the lives of a country’s head of state—the Royal Family of the Fire Nation—to get to your friends?” The question was asked with so little emotion that the Prodigy was quick to note how much of a trick question it was.

 

“I bow to _no one_ ,” was Korra’s reply.

 

Zuko sighed. “I am uncertain whether I should commend you for your loyalty and care of your friends, be appalled by your lack of respect to an authoritative figure, or both.”

 

“I feel the same way, Lord Zuko.” Asami admitted. “You shouldn’t be so candid about these sort of things. It will only bring us even _more_ trouble.”

 

“Would you rather I abandon Kai, Opal, _and_ Naga?”

 

“Of course not!” The Prodigy scoffed with an eye roll. “I am just reminding you that not every problem can be solved with force. And this is the Fire Lord we’re talking about, she would _not_ be standing on her own. We could benefit more from Lord Zuko’s aid than without it.”

 

Korra stared at her. Asami couldn’t read the emotion behind those blue orbs, but she held her look. Their locked gaze was only broken when Zuko cleared his throat.

 

“You should listen to Miss Sato’s good counsel, Lady Korra.” He said, his eyes held no judgment in them. It was like he had an understanding to how Korra’s mind worked, and if Asami knew any better, she would believe that was the case. “But I now see how you intend to save Master Kai and Naga. Now, I am left pondering how you would deal with Miss Bei Fong’s predicament.”

 

The young inventor mirrored the furrow of the deity-turned-human’s brow on her own.

 

“What do you mean by that, Lord Zuko?”

 

“What are you talking about, old man?”

 

Both young women asked in unison.

 

“As I have earlier stated, my grandson, Iroh, has your friend locked up in one of our palace’s guest rooms. It is my understanding that he intends to hand her back to her family who believes—as your father does, Miss Sato—that she had been abducted.” His words were now directed at both Korra and Asami. “I am, quite honestly, curious as to what you intend to do—both of you. Will you let Iroh take Miss Bei Fong back, or will you ‘rescue’ her from the Fire Nation Prince?”

 

The two shared a look once more, a silent conversation passing between them—at least, Asami hoped Korra understood what she was trying to convey as much as she hoped that she managed to translate what Korra was trying to say accurately.

 

She wanted to believe they had come to a point where they could understand each other perfectly.

 

 _Well, maybe not perfectly. Just ‘well-enough’ is fine._ It would be akin to an affirmation of their bond.

 

It was the reason why she had nodded and let Korra speak on both of their behalf.

 

“I intend to get her out of whatever prison confines her by whatever means necessary,” the Avatar’s conviction showed in the way she spoke resolutely. “And then, I will let Opal decide.”

 

Asami couldn’t hide the smile on her face, not that she bothered to. She was glad Korra answered as thus.

 

But the Avatar wasn’t done speaking just yet. Her eyes were downcast when she began again, her words painted with regret.

 

“I had made that mistake before, imposing my will on others without thought of consequence.” Korra sighed, glancing at Asami before continuing on. “Had I made that mistake on another, I do not think I would have gotten this far.” She smirked, “Granted, the majority of trouble I came across with was because of you and your...standards. But still, I had made a promise and the Avatar is only as good as the vow she keeps.” She turned her attention back to Lord Zuko, “That is why I am going to break her out. To let her choose. Much like how I gave Asami that choice...belated as it was.”

 

Korra punctuated her short speech with a rueful smile on her face. By the time she was finished talking, both of Asami and Lord Zuko were looking at her with renewed admiration (in Asami’s case) and a smile of satisfaction (on Zuko’s).

 

“Very well said, Lady Korra.” Zuko commended. “I am glad the Elders of Nia Bayou and the Four managed to teach you anything other than making use of your powers and abilities.”

 

The Avatar shook her head. “They didn’t teach me that. _Asami_ did.”

 

At those words, the old man was taken aback. He looked at Asami in a way that made the young woman feel like she was truly being scrutinized. It was very much unlike how Lord Zuko had been looking at her—which was something close to fondness for reason she couldn’t fathom—before. She didn’t know the reason behind the sudden change, but it made her sweat under such examination; it made her look down at her hands that she had begun—without her knowing—wringing.

 

“You really are Yasuko’s daughter,” the old man said slowly. “To be able to teach someone as hard-headed as the Avatar? That really is quite something.”

 

The Prodigy looked back at Zuko so fast she felt whiplash. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her jaw hung in surprise. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard; she couldn’t believe someone like him would know her mother’s name and would speak of her with such tender familiarity.

 

Surprised as she was, Asami still found her wits about her enough to ask, “Why do you know my mother’s name?”

 

To which Lord Zuko gave an apologetic look as he stood, and Asami knew then she was not going to get her answers. Much like how he did with Korra, Lord Zuko was going to leave that discussion for another time.

 

True enough, Zuko did tell her those very same words, adding, “Izumi and Iroh will not hold this particular audience for long, especially under these circumstances. My daughter already knows both of you are here as well. She will try to take advantage of the situation in order to get the upper hand unless we make a move swiftly.”

 

“We?” Korra asked. “So, you _are_ going to help us?”

 

The old man nodded with a smile on his face. “Aang would not like it if I do not. Not after hearing your answers to my question.”

 

Asami shook her head. She was going to follow Korra’s example for now. It would be hypocritical of her otherwise.

 

“Then let us go now and show them that they have picked the wrong person to go against!” Korra stood up so quickly her knees almost hit the edge of the table.

 

“I said _swiftly_ , not _recklessly_.” Zuko tutted. “Besides which, haven’t we _just_ discussed the folly of using force?”

 

“Then what would you have us do, old man?” Again, Korra crossed her arms and tapped her foot in impatience.

 

“Something with much more...finesse.” The wizened leader replied.

 

Those words had the effect the old ruler had intended on the darker-skinned girl. Her avidness to head out—and Asami guessed—and wreak havoc upon those who dared to lay a hand on her friends, was quickly replaced with curiosity.

 

With a raised eyebrow, it was Asami who managed to ask first, “What do you have in mind, Lord Zuko?”

 

He motioned for Korra to return to her seat, which she readily obliged to. When the Avatar had returned to her comfortable seat on the _tatami mat_ , Zuko told them his plan.

 

“As you are here, Lady Avatar, I can confidently surmise the reason why: the Elemental Cores, am I correct?” They nodded in reply. He knew what they were going to ask him next, and so he raised a hand to stop them and to answer their unasked question. “I am one of the Four Elemental Core Guardians tasked to protect the Elemental Core of Fire. The only reason why the Avatar would leave the safety of the Hallowmount would be for the cores. And considering what had just happened earlier this evening with the Dark Spirits, and the strange aura I’ve been feeling, one can come to that realization quickly.”

 

There was relief within Avatar Korra upon hearing that they had—albeit accidentally—found that which they were tasked by Jinora to find. Well, one of the Elemental Cores’ Guardians, at least.

 

“What does Korra’s mission have to do with what we are trying to accomplish now?” Asami was the one to ask the question yet again, proving just how inquisitive her mind was.

 

“The place where the Elemental Core of Fire is being kept is protected—very well so—by a seal only the Avatar together with the Avatar’s Chosen can break. As it happens, the seal is on the Fire Lord’s throne. Izumi might think the Legend of the Avatar is just that: a myth, but I know my daughter. I know, deep down, if she is given proof so irrevocable, she will come to believe. All you need to do then, Lady Korra, is break the seal and all of your troubles with my nation with cease.” He said it as though it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

 

It was as though Zuko failed to see one _important_ detail.

 

“Pardon me, Lord Zuko,” Asami didn’t want to burst the old hero’s bubble _and_ be ruder than she had been already, but she thought it best to let the old man know before he plans any further. “But you said the seal can only be broken by the Avatar and the Avatar’s Chosen, together.” She looked at said Avatar before pointing out, “I know Korra is the Avatar, but who is the Avatar’s Chosen?”

 

Korra, sensing the question was directed at her, shrugged. “I know nothing of this ‘Chosen’ business. Spirits, I didn’t even know about the Elemental Spirit Cores until Jinora told me about them.”

 

It was—strangely—a relief for Asami to hear Korra ignorant of the Avatar’s Chosen. She didn’t know why, but the thought that someone could have such an honor bestowed upon them to be called _that—_ to be _chosen_ by Korra—made her feel a heavy sense of...something inside her. Something she _didn’t_ want to acknowledge, because once she did, Asami didn’t know what will happen next. How _that_ would turn out.

 

And she didn’t want to sour what she had with Korra. A wound from the past was still just too fresh for that. It was laughable...but not in a funny way.

 

But instead of dissuading the plan the wizened royal had, the old man gave them a knowing smile.

 

“There is no need to worry about that,” Zuko said. “I have a feeling all the pieces are already in place.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the thing.  
> As I have mentioned in the beginning of this update, I have already written the next chapters since the 30th of May. The chapter following this one is a whopping 9,500+ worded one. It's long. _Really_ long.
> 
> Now, I have an option with how I wrote the chapter. I can give you guys that long one as is, or I could separate it into two. Here is where I would like to get your input. Would you guys rather have that long chapter? It doesn't really change anything except for which cliffhanger you guys end up with. But I would really like to know.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you _loved_ the Korrasami moments here, you are all _definitely_ going to want to look forward to the next one. :)
> 
> Until then, dream on; fly on!


	52. The Avatar's Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When the Avatar and the Prodigy finally set Lord Zuko's plan into action, things go as they tend to when it comes to Korra. Unexpectedly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, remember that question I posted at the end of the previous chapter? Well, I read your answers and got the message loud and clear and so here is a new chapter in all of its word count glory. It _is_ long, and boy does it push the plot further along. 
> 
> Also, thanks to all those who commented and answered that question. I will get back to replying to all your comments when I find time to do so as I am trying to work up a storm of chapters to hand over to my Beta in one go.
> 
> Anyways, here's also AN IMPORTANT HEAD'S UP TO EVERYONE: As this was written on the 30th of May, my Beta issued me a challenge. He told me to write a chapter where the infamous 'covfefe' is used. And so, I added that. But not in the way people might perceive me doing it (it sure surprised my Beta). Having said that, however, the added part for the 'Covfefe Challenge' had already been in the original draft of this chapter. I only changed a few words on the original to that infamous word and Voila! I pleased my Beta.
> 
> So, yeah. I hope that explains why that part of the story is there. You'll know which part of the story it is when you get there.
> 
> ENJOY! :)

* * *

Her head throbbed badly. She was tired—mentally, physically, and emotionally—from everything that had happened in that day alone, and night had already begun to make way to the beginnings of dawn.

 

Fire Lord Izumi only wanted to rest now.

 

But the infernal dog and the boisterous young man who were their prisoners were not acting as such. And her proud son and his men were doing nothing to put both human and...dog in their place.

 

She wanted to scream at them, but her father’s teachings and his example kept her from doing so.

 

Thinking of her father, however, frustrated her further and made her feel like she was really not being given any rest, on any front.

 

_And it’s all because of this whole_ ‘Avatar’ _business,_ Izumi thought bitterly.

 

No sooner had that musing crossed her mind were the large double doors flung open—almost off their hinges—by a powerful gust of wind akin to that of a mighty mid-summer typhoon.

 

As one, those in the Audience Chamber turned to face the entrance of the room. The guards had their weapons drawn, the young prince stood just as they did, closer to his mother who had also unsheathed her weapon—a  _Jiu Jie Bian—_ from beneath the folds of her clothing. Wielding her weapon of choice, however, was something Fire Lord Izumi had not done outside of training with her father during those bygone days of her youth. It felt strange having the need to do it now, even as there were others willing to defend her themselves. Still, the monarch didn’t want to show any sign of weakness, exhausted as she was.

 

As for the young man and the large, furry creature in their custody, they didn’t look terrified in the slightest. They looked  _inquiring._

 

Those within the large hall waited with baited breath for what would happen next. All of them imagined different kinds of scenarios—from an insurgent attack emboldened by the destruction that occurred a few hours prior, to one of those strange weather phenomena that was happening on the western part of the world. Even Lord Iroh entertained a notion leaning more on the supernatural, causing him to grind his teeth and grip his sword tighter.

 

After what felt like several minutes, they heard it. Footsteps, echoing in the corridor beyond.

 

The people who had weapons in their hands stood at the ready, the lesser experienced of them feeling their heartbeats thumping loudly in their chests as if about to burst. For there was something about the sound of the lone footsteps echoing amidst silence that felt unnatural that made even the bravest men in the room hesitate.

 

And then, the footsteps...stopped.

 

It may have been because of the stress and the pressure they were under—or because of the anticipation that something frightening comes—whatever the true reason was, the sudden silence broke one of the fledgling guards who ended up screaming in such a high-pitched manner inappropriate for someone of his gender and line of work.

 

It would have been comical if the situation they were in wasn’t so nerve-wracking and alien to them.

 

That excuse, however, did not stop both mother and son from thinking of ways to improve their regiment’s training even further.

 

“That...must have just been the wind,” another one of the guards spoke, voice slightly shaking as he tried to rationalize what just happened despite the flaw in his deduction.

 

There was a soft murmur of agreement from the others that were under Iroh’s command. None of them wanted to point out the fact that the wind alone cannot make the sound of footsteps.

 

Just as they were starting to relax, one of the large dog’s droopy ears twitched and darkness fell upon the room and the corridor connected to it. Izumi didn’t know if there was a correlation to the gigantic animal’s subtle movement or if she was just grasping at straws, but she packed that little observation away for the moment as she let her sense of hearing take over, preparing herself should anyone attempt to attack her.

 

She listened beyond the panicked voices of her men, all wondering what was happening and beyond the sound of her son’s voice as he barked an order for two of his command to check the electrical lines. She listened for any sound that was out of place in that room she had _known_ much of her life.

 

It was faint, but she could hear it enough to pinpoint where the abnormality was and she took action. Whip in hand, she flicked it towards the direction of the noise—which was surprisingly close to where she stood; close to her throne.

 

The chains immediately unraveled towards the direction of the noise. It moves as a blur—like a snake to its prey—and hit its mark as Fire Lord Izumi knew it would, curling on an appendage and latching onto it.

 

Whomever her _Jiu Jie Bian_ had ensnared, grunted. She yanked on the chain whip. As she did so, something flew from the direction her chain had went, glinting amidst the darkness and clinking as it hit the floor. Much as she wondered hat that was, the Fire Lord’s attention was at the struggling invader she had entrapped. Whomever it was, was _strong_ and had a high tolerance for pain. Her weapon, after all, was like a rose’s stem, each segmented length—all nine of them—were chockful of sharp spikes that dug deeper into flesh when exerted upon.

 

Under normal circumstances, she was not sadistic in nature, but having her home _invaded_. Izumi couldn’t keep the fiendish smile nor the thought of inflicting more pain from clouding her judgment.

 

 _Bleed!_ Yes, she _wanted_ the intruder to bleed.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami moved as quickly as she could, remembering the path Lord Zuko already laid out for her in the maze of rooms, corridors, and dead ends.

 

It was difficult, regardless of how well her memory worked, thanks to the darkness she had devised. A darkness that was important to the old man’s concocted plan.

 

Her heart beat furiously, not just from exertion (she believed herself fit), but also from brooding fear. The scheme of the wizened leader was a dangerous one—not just for herself, but mostly for Korra, who was (aptly put) thrust into a lion’s den while she was still not at her full strength.

 

The plan was _simple_. But its simplicity did not erase the dangers of it. She was to cause a blackout within the palace while Korra created a diversion as she made her way with Lord Zuko towards the audience chamber and the throne held within, all so the Avatar could place a gem in the hollow of the throne’s crest rail.

 

“That doesn’t sound too difficult,” Korra had said. “Nothing could _possibly_ go wrong.”

 

It was one of those things Asami couldn’t help but think held a finality to them...as famous last words would often go.

 

It was that worry-infused thought that propelled her to run faster towards the audience chamber where she was supposed to meet with Korra and Lord Zuko. All the while she kept praying for her friend to be safe.

  
As she rounded the corner that led to the throne room, her eyes—which had gotten used to the darkness with only her shock glove to illuminate the way—were assaulted by a blinding flash of fiery light.

 

She skidded to a halt, arms thrown to shield her eyesight.

 

When the light dimmed enough to not cause blindness, Asami saw what was, unmistakenly, Korra’s eyes. Eyes which have taken on an otherworldly color of pure energy. The mark on Korra’s right forearm was glowing as well—something that had not happened in a long time—albeit, only faintly. Her fists, up to her shoulders, were aflame.

 

Whatever had happened in her absence, it was enough for Korra’s anger to show itself and for the shorter girl to forget another important aspect of their plan...

 

That she was not to use her powers as the Avatar _until_ the jewel had been inserted in its proper place.

 

And seeing that everything in the room was—as the Prodigy suspected—still as how it _supposed_ to be, Korra hadn’t succeeded on even that.

 

“So much for this not being difficult,” Asami muttered under her breath as she doggedly pursued a way to get them back on track.

 

Those in the room were panicking—if their manic pandering on what was going on and the way they all seem to give Korra much berth—was anything to go by. There were, however, two figures close to Korra that stood their ground and neither of them looked like Kai and Naga.

 

“What manner of sorcery is this?” A familiar voice exclaimed. “I knew it! You are not human! You’re...you’re a demon!”

 

Those words uttered with contempt did nothing to calm anyone down. Nor did it serve to douse the flames that the Avatar had donned.

 

Korra didn’t even let them wonder what she thought of those words as she immediately _showed_ them the answer to that by hurling a fireball the size of a full-grown watermelon straight towards the man that had offended her.

  
Asami could imagine his eyes widening before he barely ducked out of the way; could almost imagine strands of his hair being caught on fire; could almost imagine the heat from the attack that could undoubtedly _kill._

 

The young engineer and inventor quickly shook her head, snapping herself from inactivity. She needed to stop Korra and remind her of their reason for being there.

 

“Korra!” Her voice sounded hoarse. Her throat seemed to have dried up. She had seen Korra furious before, but had never witnessed the Avatar showing her anger with her Fire Bending the way Korra was doing at that moment. It was—figuratively and literally—enough to make her mouth dry.

 

“Korra!” she tried again. She was moving, forcing her way to the other girl. Once, or twice, someone tried to stop her progress. Once, or twice, they were met with a violent shock. Asami Sato would _not_ be stopped. “Korra!”

 

“I am no demon!” She heard the Avatar’s voice louder than it should be. “I am the Avatar! Master of the Elements! The Bridge Between Mortal and Spirit Realm!”

 

The declaration was much different from when Korra had introduced herself to Asami. Back then, the other girl truly looked like a goddess with the beautiful pinpricks of light that made the Prodigy be filled with awe of her. Now, the declaration was uttered to instill fear to those who heard it. Whether they understood Korra’s words or not didn’t matter, they were fearful of her not because of who she was, but by what she could do and how she looked like then.

 

“Korra, stop!” She had to stop the Avatar. If fear was drilled into the people around them—fear of Korra—they might continue to hunt her down regardless of whether they could get Fire Lord Izumi to see that her family was to be of service to the Avatar. Humans—Asami knew—had always wanted to (and often would succeed in) destroying the things they were afraid of and couldn’t understand. “Don’t harm them! Remember your promise! Remember why we are here!”

 

Avatar Korra was about to throw yet another fireball when she stopped mid-action, Asami’s words having reached her even when the Prodigy herself physically hadn’t yet.

 

Korra blinked, seemingly confused at first. But then she blinked again and the light that had surrounded her eyes vanished, returning them to their ordinary sapphire hues.

 

Relief. That was what Asami felt, and it built up even as the flames that snaked the Avatar’s arms died down, little by little, letting the darkness of the room cover everyone and everything.

 

Before the room could completely go dark, there was a whooshing sound followed by rattling. Then chains wrapped around Korra’s neck. It happened so fast the Avatar wasn’t able to react quickly enough to free herself. Then the metallic chain was yanked, forcing Korra off balance.

 

The deity-turned-human was forcefully pulled that she hit her head on the linoleumed floor and saw stars. Korra groaned, her throat bobbed and was rewarded with scratches from the chain’s sharp protrusions, drawing blood. Having seen Korra fall, Asami was quick to act, shocking those around her as she scrambled forward. And she was not the only one. Kai and Naga, who had up until that moment watched with mouths agape, bounded to Korra’s side, shoving all that were in their way.

 

Similarly, the Prince and his soldiers began to shake off their fears and get a hold of themselves. Their grips on their weapons that had slackened found new purchase seeing Korra down on the ground. Their feet that had taken step after step backwards, _away_ from the young woman that had seconds ago been controlling fire, now took them forward in renewed courage.

 

What happened then was a battle between the Royal Prince and his guardsmen against Asami, Kai, and Naga as the latter tried to get to the Avatar who was being pulled painfully back by the Fire Lord’s _Jiu Jie Bian._

 

“Korra!”

 

“Avatar Korra!”

 

It was a fiasco after that. All three of the Avatar’s companions had foregone any notion of restraint, their protective sides kicking in full gear. They disregarded the fact they were outnumbered and growing more so as waves of reinforcements finally arrived into the fray. Even Naga embraced her _wild_ side as her sharp teeth and claws bit and swiped, drawing blood.

 

“I will not let this opportunity pass!”

 

Asami was close enough to hear the words of Fire Lord Izumi. She also saw it was the Fire Lord that had Korra in her grasp.

 

“Korra!” Again, Asami called out, ducking as someone tried to grab hold of her. Then to the older woman on the other side of the fray she said, “Fire Lord Izumi, please, stop!”

 

It was then Korra locked eyes with Asami and saw something that gave her a little push to act past what must have been excruciating pain. In a bold move, the Avatar grabbed the spiked chains that dangled in front of her, disregarding the bite of its sharp thorns and the way it pierced the skin of her palms or how quickly blood blossomed from them. She then exerted effort in a similar fashion as she did when she dealt with the metal grate in the Great Republic University the first time the Avatar and the Prodigy crossed paths.

 

Just like then, the metal proved no match against Korra, giving way until it had melted in her hand and snapped into two, causing the Fire Lord to stumble. As soon as the chains were no longer connected, Korra yanked—hissing as she did so—the ones that were still wrapped around her neck before using her air-bending to propel herself in a powerful jump, landing beside Asami and dispelling a strong gust of wind around them, knocking the guards that had surrounded—not just Asami, but Kai and Naga as well—backwards.

 

“I lost the gem,” Korra blurted out, keeping Asami’s concerned query at bay.

 

“You, what?” Her worry was momentarily forgotten as she uttered the question with wide eyes. “How can you lose it? That gem is important, Korra...”

 

Korra pointed at her mangled neck. “I got distracted. I dropped it somewhere around here.”

 

Asami winced. She didn’t think anyone could manage to get a jump on Korra. She had assumed that had happened _after_ Korra had placed the jewel and that the seal simply hadn’t been broken because they didn’t have the Avatar’s Chosen with them.

 

“We’ll find it,” Korra assured her, mistaking the expression on Asami’s face for something else. “How hard could it be?”

 

The Prodigy wanted to point out just how difficult it would be to do so. As sizable as the gem was, finding it in a large, darkened room filled with people trying to arrest them was no laughing matter. But the determined glint of the shorter girl’s eyes made her hold her tongue.

 

“Alright, let’s get Kai and Naga to help.”

 

What else were they supposed to do?

 

* * *

 

 

She _should_ be afraid. It was the reasonable emotion to feel. The strange, young woman was proving herself more than just an ordinary woman.

 

A fragment of her earlier conversation with her father flitted into her thoughts.

 

 _The Avatar_. That was what her father and the others who surrounded the strange, young woman had called her. She remembered the myth, having heard it frequently in her youth.

 

She was finding it hard to deny that this girl might be it...if the Avatar _does_ exist.

 

Izumi had witnessed her manipulate three of the four basic elements and had heard of her manipulating water from Iroh.

 

But Izumi couldn’t get herself to back down. She felt that she had been challenged, and she was someone who _didn’t_ like backing down from one. Or losing.

 

She’d call it tenacity. Her father would, however, undoubtedly call it _hubris_.

 

* * *

 

 

It was way too noisy—Opal was quick to notice that. It wasn’t as though she was deaf to miss it. She wasn’t blind as well, though she might as well have been considering how much the darkness impeded her. Trying to get to the door she had been throwing things to had proved to be a dangerous journey. Several times she had stubbed her foot on an unsuspecting furniture, causing her to let out a string of expletives that would have given her grandmother (wherever she may be) aneurysm. Getting to the door, however, proved to be as fruitful as trying to keep ice from melting in a desert.

 

The door was too thick, Opal realized when she pressed her ear to try to listen in to what was going on outside, to get anything useful from doing so. Not even the loud shouts of the guards that passed by—and there were _many—_ gave her any idea as to what was causing that racket.

 

She hoped, though, that it was Kai and Naga giving the snobby royals and their guards a good run for their money. Anything to make the night of those who had thought it was good idea to lock her up a living hell was fine with her, if only to get revenge on them.

 

Opal Bei Fong, after all, had had it with being locked up. Even if she had been locked in a posh room with shelves upon shelves of books.

 

* * *

 

 

It was very, _very_ difficult. To reign down the anger she was feeling when these humans were feeding her more and more reason to feel that way was the hardest thing she had done so far.

 

It was one thing to injure her—she had come to understand what Asami had tried to say about humans and their reaction to fear and to things that do not conform with their reality—it was another thing entirely when they came at Asmai, Kai, and Naga with equal ferocity. It was, as the humans say, another ball game entirely. She was certain she got that saying right.

 

Finding that stupid gemstone that Zuko had given them to break the seal with was just as infuriatingly troublesome. Several times she had already made use of her water-bending to freeze dozens of guards just so she could clear the path for their search. Every other time she just gave them a good blast of air to send them flying.

 

Of course, she wasn’t as focused to the task at hand as she should be. How could she when one of her companions who was impressively knowledgeable and wise suddenly decided to be recklessly _stupid_?

 

Korra gave her friend a sideway look. Asami was caught in a dangerous dance with Fire Lord Izumi, and from how it looked, the Prodigy may have grossly miscalculated the older woman.

 

“It would be quicker,” Asami had said when Izumi rejoined the fray. “for you to look for the gem. Once you find it, you can just insert it onto the throne. I’ll deal with the Fire Lord.”

 

“You have lost your mind if you think, for one second, I would let you do something as dangerous as that!” Korra was certain her eyebrows had shot so far up it had gone to her nape.

 

“Don’t worry,” for someone who was—at her core—a pacifist, Asami had truly looked ready to fight then. “Fire Lord Izumi won’t harm me. I’ll be the perfect decoy against her.”

 

As it turned out, the royal was frustrated enough of Asami to give her a real fight. Still, as dangerous and deathly as Fire Lord Izumi’s metal chain whip was, Asami and her Shock Glove were able to stand up against them toe-to-toe.

 

That didn’t mean she could slack off.

 

Her eyes once again scanned the ground around her. She willed her sight to be clearer, stronger. She gave the ground a good, short blast of flame to illuminate her surroundings.

 

Something glinted in her periphery. Immediately, she whirled around to its direction. A sigh of relief blew past her lips when she laid eyes on the fist-sized, rube-colored stone.

 

With considerable speed, the Avatar took the gemstone in her hands. She turned to Kai, waving her hand that was holding the gem to let him know not to bother searching for it any longer and just focus on getting through the impromptu skirmish. Her faithful Steward got the message, grinning as he punched a guardsman right at the opening of his helmet, knocking the poor man unconscious. He took the man’s weapon then—a spear—for his own. Korra couldn’t help but think he was enjoying the whole thing a tad too much.

 

She shook her head. _Now is not the time for people-watching_. She chastised herself.

 

As the Avatar was making her way through the chaos towards the throne, she caught a glimpse of the man who had tried to take Asami away—Zuko’s grandson, Iroh. He was surreptitiously making his way towards Asami—who was oblivious to the fact. He crept, his weapon had been sheathed and he held it with the pommel aimed readily on Asami’s head. It was no question he meant to knock the Prodigy out.

 

Suddenly, Korra’s options of helping Asami dwindled. She didn’t want to use her bending for fear of accidentally hitting the young heiress and injuring her. The Avatar wouldn’t reach Asami in time either if she were to rush towards her, and calling her out would only put her in trouble even more. It was with those in mind that Korra decided with the course of action she took: hurling the large gem in her hand over at Iroh, letting the wind guide her aim.

 

The jewel hit the Prince’s hand, causing him to let out a string of curses as he lost his weapon and alerting Asami of his presence as she was narrowly missed by the Fire Lord’s broken whip. As it happened, Asami also took note of the gem as it clattered on the ground beside her.

 

Hurriedly, she scooped it in her hand and ran towards the golden throne.

 

Asami didn’t know what it was that possessed her to do it. She knew, after all, that Korra should be the one to insert the prized jewel on the throne’s crest. Perhaps it was due to the desire for an end to the fighting. Perhaps it was the adrenaline that gave her a momentary lapse and spurred her to do what needed to be done in the heat of the moment. Whatever the case was, the young prodigy slipped through the attacks that wanted to incapacitate her, jumping aside as Iroh tried to get a hold of her, and panting, slammed the jewel right at the socket.

 

The ruby-colored gem fitted perfectly, locking in place with an audible click that was louder than it should have been as Korra finally caught up with Asami. The two of them stood in front of the throne, waiting for _something_ to happen.  


It wasn’t difficult to notice that something _had_ changed. Even the members of the Royal Regiment felt that _something_ was, as they say, up. They saw how the two, ferocious women had stopped fighting and had simply stood by the seat of power, expectant looks on their faces. It made them stop and look as well.

 

Slowly, the fighting trickled down to a halt and then, from the crest of the throne where Asami had inserted the gemstone, light—brilliant and blinding—burst forth.

 

There was a collective gasp and everyone threw their hands up to shield their eyes once again. When the light dissipated, everyone found something new to ponder about for both Korra and Asami had vanished. From where they had stood, only a sliver of red light—like a woven thread—remained.

 

* * *

 

 

He supposed, he owed them all an apology. He certainly caused mayhem in his bid to help the Avatar. But that apology would have to come at a later time. There must first be an explanation. Spirits knew _that_ was going to be something both sides would demand him to give.

 

Lord Zuko shrugged. He was ready for that.

 

He then walked inside the Audience Chamber, waltzing in as though nothing was out of the norm. Every head turned to look at him, each of them mirrored the look of utter bewilderment and confusion tinged with feat that everyone else wore.

 

“Father, what is the meaning of this?” Izumi barreled down the steps leading up to the throne. Her tone suggested she was not going to allow him to dodge the question. “Where did that demon go? Where is Yasuko’s daughter?”

 

“What is going on, grandfather?” Iroh joined them, throwing a question his way as well.

 

Turning to face his daughter first, he looked condescendingly at her and said, “She is not a demon, my dear. I know you’ve come to realize that already. As for Miss Sato, you need not worry about her. She is fine. I am certain of it.”

 

“But _where_ is she?” Izumi pressed.

 

Zuko looked at the now-fading tendrils of red light. “She is where the Avatar’s Chosen _should_ be.”

 

* * *

 

 

She felt...weightless. Disoriented. She felt like she was somewhere and nowhere at the same time. And it was bright. So blindly bright. Even with her eyes closed, the back of her eyelids were not as dark as it should be.

 

Asami didn’t want to open her eyes. She wasn’t ready—she was sure of it—for whatever she was to see. At the same time, she was curious to find out what had happened. In the end, her curiosity won out and she opened her eyes to find she was _not_ floating or drifting as she had suspected.

 

Nor was she anywhere that resembled a room in the Royal Palace or in Lord Zuko’s home. She was somewhere unfamiliar to her. Somewhere completely devoid of color other than white. Somewhere vast and open.

 

And then she noticed the thread of light dancing around her as though it was loosely embracing itself around her. As she traced one end of it, she saw the thread ending on her right arm—encompassing the entirety of it—wrapped around as a bandage would on a wound. It felt warm and familiar. But it was _not_ normal.

 

To say it surprised the young inventor would be an understatement. She took quickly to her feet, moving away from the thread of light, swatting it. Though the red lights glowed faintly in the action, it didn’t completely disappear. It also didn’t untangle itself from Asami, even when she vigorously shook her arm.

 

“What in the world...?” she couldn’t figure it out.

 

Following the opposite end of the thread of red light, Asami saw she was not the only one they seemed to want to wrap themselves around. There was, also, Korra who was flat on her back and unmoving. Where the thread were coiled around Asami’s right arm, the opposite was true for the Avatar. It was mantled around her left.

 

In the stark brightness of their surroundings, it was difficult not to see how much damage the Avatar had sustained. It was especially difficult not to be frightened by it when blood had already pooled around Korra’s neck and underneath her open palms.

 

“Korra!” Really? How many times had she uttered nothing but the other girl’s name in the past twenty-four hours? She sounded like a broken record.

 

As Asami knelt beside Korra, she didn’t know what to do. Should she shake the Avatar awake? Would that aggravate her injuries? How could she stop the bleeding without further harming her friend? She didn’t have anything that could work well for stemming the flow of blood. Her clothes couldn’t possibly work, even if she were to rip part of it to shreds and the thread, thick as they might be, were _made_ of light. Not that they were tangible to begin with.

 

“Dammit, Korra,” she wasn’t one to cuss (not that often, anyway) but this was one of those rare occasions. And, well, no one could make her feel bad about it in that strange place. “This is why I keep telling you to _be careful_!” She wasn’t going to cry. She was sniffing already, but she _was not_ going to let out some water works! And when tears fell from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, falling on the Avatar’s face like droplets of rain, Asami still adamantly refused her tears to fall freely.

 

She was _not_ a crier. Or so she would like to tell herself.

 

The Prodigy scrunched her eyes, hoping it would keep the errant tears away. It was this action that kept her from noticing the glinting, sapphire orbs that found her reaction equal parts amusing and endearing.

 

“It is flattering to know _someone_ would shed tears for me,” Korra croaked, throat sore from her wound. Her sudden vocalization surprised Asami who still thought the Avatar was badly wounded and unconscious. When Asami stared dumbfound at her, Korra couldn’t keep the obnoxious grin from stretching her lips. “It is nice. So much different from people crying _to_ you. I am not equipped to deal with _those_ kind of tears.”

 

For a while, Asami didn’t speak nor blink. She just stared at Korra, whose massive grin started to falter.

 

Still flat on her back for reasons Asami couldn’t fathom (not that she tried, at that moment, to understand), Korra poked the other girl’s forehead with her forefinger, careful not to put blood on her porcelain skin, and asked, “Hey, are you alright?”

 

The question was enough to snap Asami from her stupor—as did the poking—which was all well and good for the Avatar whose jesting has turned to genuine worry...until her human companion started hitting her shoulders out of sheer frustration.

 

“Korra, you big, stupid, air bison!” It was un-lady-like, but Asami did not care at that point. “I thought something genuinely bad has happened to you and you were _faking_ it?”

 

“H-Hey, cut that out!” Korra wanted to grab Asami’s hand to stay it and keep her from pummeling the Avatar further, but her palms were a mess. “I was not ‘faking’ it, I promise. Come on, Asami. That hurts.”

 

The Prodigy gave one last punch before she harrumphed and turned awkwardly away from Korra, arms crossed.

 

The Avatar gave a short-lived chuckle, winding as her neck hurt in the process. Blowing a raspberry, she muttered, “Is it possible to just stay lying like this? I do not want to move an inch. My whole body is sore.”

 

Asami glared at the shorter girl despite pitying her sorry state. “Are you really not the least bit concerned that we’re no longer in the palace—or anywhere familiar, for that matter—and that there are these strange...” Asami didn’t know what to call them, so she settled with, “...things surrounding us?”

 

Korra opened one eye, then the other. After which, she frowned. Clearly, she hadn’t noticed their predicament prior to Asami pointing out what was rather obvious. A couple of seconds later, the darker-skinned girl closed her eyes once more and hummed. It was not at all the reaction the young engineer had thought she’d give.

 

“You know this was going to happen...” It was an accusation Asami didn’t bother to hide.

 

The wounded girl snorted. “Of course not.”

 

“Then why are you acting like you do? Like you’re not fazed by this?”

 

Groaning, she replied, “Because, right now, I cannot really force myself to care. I just want...one moment...of rest. Just long enough to regain a bit of strength to Waterbend myself some Spirit Water.”

 

Asami knew Korra was hurting. She couldn’t imagine the pain her friend was going through with the rawness of her wounds. And really, she had resigned herself to not being any help to her on that regard. But the mention of the magical, healing liquid reminded the young heiress of the small vial tucked securely inside the hidden pocket of her belt. A vial that contained the last of the Spirit Water Korra had provided for them before.

 

Hurriedly, Asami patted around her belt for the secret pocket, exclaiming “Aha!” when she found it and causing Korra to open her eyes once more and ask what she was doing.

 

The Prodigy showed the half-filled vial, wiggling it as it dangled between her thumb and forefinger. “Our ticket to putting you back in shape so you can quit sounding like a bum.”

 

The sentence was punctuated by the sound of the cork popping as Asami opened the vial. Kneeling, once again, beside Korra, she gently poured some of its contents on the other girl’s throat. She watched, fascinated, as the properties in the water gave the skin the ability to mend itself before her eyes.

 

The process was not one without pain, however. As skin and muscle regenerated, Korra’s face had scrunched up and though she did not make any whimpering sounds, the gritted teeth and hissing breath she expelled, along with a series of curses.

 

When the last sinew of jugular muscles and skin had finally been stitched back together, the Avatar’s pained breaths made way for a sigh of great relief.

 

“I will _never_ get used to seeing that,” Asami whispered, awestruck as her fingers gently skimmed Korra’s throat—now devoid of wounds or blemishes. She felt the Avatar swallow heavily under her light touch. “This Spirit Water is truly _amazing_.”

 

“It is,” There was something in the way those two words were uttered that had Asami’s eyes snapping to meet Korra’s. But when emerald met sapphire, the Avatar quickly averted her gaze, cleared her throat, and said, “Their job is not done yet. My hands...”

 

She let the words hang as she glanced down at the aforementioned appendages still trickling blood.

 

The young engineer followed Korra’s line of sight, then nodded. “Right. Of course.” even as she was perplexed by what had just happened and what was happening still.

 

She scooted a little bit closer to Korra’s hand, touched her by the wrist as she turned the Avatar’s palm upwards. Asami tried to look at the wounds clinically and with emotional detachment, it was far too much of a challenge. She could feel her eyes starting to water yet again.

 

“It is not too bad.” Korra assured her, as though Asami was the one in need of it.

 

“It’s _bleeding_.” There was anger and frustration in her tone—one that threw Korra off. But before she could ask what was truly bothering the raven-haired girl, Asami had dumped half of what remained of the Spirit Water at Korra’s right hand and then emptied the rest on her left.

 

The way Asami had made use of the Spirit Water was so sudden Korra was not, in any way, prepared.

 

“Spirits!” the Avatar shouted. To which Asami could only offer an apology.

 

When Korra’s hands were finally fixed, the Avatar pushed herself up to a sitting position. She still looked tired, but at least Korra was no longer losing blood.

 

It was only then that Korra actually paid any mind to their surroundings. Including the red threads of light. She poked at them curiously, like a child. There was wonder and amazement twinkling in her eyes, dancing along the confusion that was there as well, when she noticed those lights connected her to Asami.

 

She didn’t say anything about it, though Asami noticed.

 

It was a while after that, when Korra had grown bored with her poking and prodding, that she said, “Well, I suppose this answers our question.”

 

An elegantly raised eyebrow accompanied Asami’s question, “Which one?”. After all, there simply was too much of those.

 

Korra stood fully then and offered Asami a hand, which the Prodigy took.

 

With their hand still intertwined, the Avatar replied, “The Avatar’s Chosen. I guess that refers to _you_ , Asami.”

 

When Asami Sato heard those words, she felt heat creep up her neck and flushed her cheeks. The cause confounded Asami. There was no reason to blush from such a statement given that with the way Korra spoke those words she might as well have asked her if she was.

 

“W-What?” Similarly, there was no reason to sound so surprised to the point that it could have been mistaken as revulsion. She _tried_ to tone it down a bit, even with her heart thumping furiously. “How did you come up with that?”

 

Raava’s human incarnation looked at Asami as though she had just asked a stupid question. Had Asami not gotten used to Korra and the way she thinks and reacts, the Prodigy would have taken offense from it.

 

When Asami asked what the look was for, Korra replied, “Did you really just ask that?” Asami crossed her arms. “I would have thought you, of all people, would have deduced that much. Look around, we certainly seem to have succeeded in unraveling the seal. And, considering you are with me here, it is easy to put two and two together.” She paused then, perhaps to emphasize the words that were to come. “Besides, do you not _feel_ it?”

 

Whatever that unnamed thing was, Asami could feel it. She just wasn’t completely certain it was what Korra was feeling; if it was just a connection born from really being the Avatar’s Chosen, or it if was from something...more.

 

The expression—thoughtful as it was—on Asami’s face, coupled with silence, was taken by Korra as admission and acceptance.

 

“For the record, I am glad, though.” Korra went on, walking ahead and feeling for something in the air other than the threads. “I am glad that it is you. I would not be thrilled had it been someone I did not trust.”

 

It was strange to hear those words that sent warmth blossoming within her. It made her question why Korra didn’t know who the Chosen was and why she was pleasantly surprised when—again—it was called ‘the _Avatar’s_ Chosen’.

 

 _Should she have known it was me—_ if _it really is?_ That question keep asking itself in her mind. _Why is it called that if Korra, herself, doesn’t actually have a say in who it is?_

 

There really was so many things she didn’t know about the Avatar. So many things even Korra herself didn’t know. So many things Lord Zuko seemed to be the only person to have answers to and know about. The intellectual within her wanted to sink its teeth on any and all information the old Fire Lord could provide.

 

It felt like they have walked a good mile before they stopped, with Korra holding Asami back, keeping her from taking another step forward.

 

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked, understandably back to being confused.

 

“There is something here,” Korra supplied, gesturing towards the space before them. “I can feel it.”

 

The space before them shimmered briefly, like diamonds reflecting light. It was quick, but it was enough for both young women to take note of the shape of whatever was before them.

 

It looked like a pedestal, twice as wide as Asami was, reaching just above her waist. Atop the pedestal were what looked like orbs—two of them—laid out, side by side. Whatever else was on the pedestal, they didn’t know. Whatever had caused it to shimmer disappeared and left it, once again, hidden from sight.

 

Korra and Asami both shared a look. Both of them wondered if the pedestal and its contents were their purpose for being there. Both of them knew how likely that was.

 

“Why don’t you touch it, Korra?” Under any circumstances those would not be what Asami would suggest the Avatar do. It was unwise, after all, to go poking at things they knew nothing about. But, considering again their reason for being there, it was the only logical thing she could think of that may turn the invisible, visible.

 

Even Korra was of the same mind. It was the reason why she didn’t argue or hesitate in doing what the Prodigy suggested.

 

The Avatar stretched out her arm, fingers splayed. The moment the tips of her fingers brushed the surface of the pedestal, it became translucent before once again turning invisible.

 

“I suppose my touch was not enough,” Korra narrated the rather obvious. She then gestured from Asami to the invisible pedestal. “Why don’t you give it a try, Asami?”

 

“Me? Why?”

 

It was Korra who raised her eyebrow this time as she replied, “You are asking that question way too much. Did we not just go through with this? You are the Avatar’s Chosen. You might be able to get it to appear.”

 

It was a sound argument...if she truly was the Chosen. And since Asami would rather not go round in circles arguing the fact that her being there with Korra could just be a coincidence, all she could do at that point was bite her lower lip and concede to the Avatar’s point.

 

When her finger grazed the pedestal, the only thing that was different was a pinging noise similar to that of a struck tuning fork. It reverberated for several seconds—the same length as the pedestal’s reappearance—before both the sound and the pedestal vanished once more.

 

“Well, that was interesting,” Dry as her mouth seemed to have turned, Asami managed to push those words out. She was surprised that it actually reacted to her, further giving proof that she might truly be the Avatar’s Chosen.

 

Korra nodded, equally fascinated—though for a different reason. For though the only thing Asami had noticed was the ringing and the translucent pedestal, the Avatar picked up one other thing: a change in the aura of the atmosphere.

 

At the same time ass Korra was mulling over what that change could have meant, Asami’s mind was racing with a possible solution to their dilemma.

 

Despite their predicament being a fantastical one, the Prodigy’s idea was simple.

 

“Shall we try it together then, Avatar Korra?” She asked, plucking the Avatar from her thoughts.

 

Korra nodded slowly. It wasn’t as though the thought hadn’t crossed her mind...it did, fleetingly. And she also happened to have dismissed it just as quickly, before hearing it from Asami made her remember Zuko’s words as well.

 

“Well,” she said, stretching her left arm once more. “the old man did say we are supposed to break the seal together...”

 

“Right,” Asami nodded, stretching her right arm. “Together.”

 

The moment both of their hands touched the surface of the pedestal, the same pinging sound that had rung out before filled the air once more, louder. The pedestal that was translucent turned visible and completely tangible right before their eyes, showing the finer details that had been hidden prior.

 

They may have been suspecting such a development, but that did not prevent either of the two, young women from watching in wonder, mouths agape and eyes wide. It was one thing to conclude Asami’s role in the Avatar’s fate, it was another thing entirely for it to be made irrevocably apparent.

 

There really was no denying it.

 

When the ringing and the shimmering stopped and the pedestal was now completely present before them, Korra and Asami gingerly inspected it—from its granite material to the strange hieroglyphics carved around its body, and finally, the two identical crystal balls the size of fists that sat atop its surface.

 

While Korra chose to take a closer look at the twin orbs, Asami busied herself investigating the strange writing.

 

At first, the young heiress was merely tracing the strange symbols, not really bothering to understand them, knowing that was not a feat she could accomplish. After all, the symbols looked _old_. Ancient. It was like those she had once encountered in Opal’s books of Lost and Dead Languages.

 

But then, something _strange_ happened as she was looking at a long line of hieroglyphics. It was like a switch was flipped in her brain. For the symbols—of what she guessed was a dead language—was suddenly readable to her.

 

Looking at them was like looking at a super-imposed image—one sitting atop another. And it wasn’t just that she could _read_ it. She could also _understand_ what the words meant!

 

“To return what was lost...to rebuild what was broken...” Asami read the inscription slowly. When Korra noticed what she was doing, she stopped trying to rip the orbs out of the pedestal and instead followed the Prodigy’s eyes...and her reading.

 

The Avatar’s mouth was drawn in a thin line. She wanted to ask _how_ Asami could understand the written language of the Spirits. Looking at Asami’s face, Korra could see that even the human, herself, was befuddled.

 

Despite the surprise Korra felt, she was also further in awe of Asami and how fluently she read.

 

That was, until the porcelain-skinned girl made a mistake that had Korra trying very hard not to laugh when Asami read: “Let the cov...fe...fe...” and paused, browns furrowed and eyes almost cross. “...be fulfilled...”

 

“What?” Asami straightened up, running a hand through her raven locks. She looked at Korra, who had masked the grin on her face, and asked, “What does that mean? ‘Let the covfefe be fulfilled’. I don’t understand...”

 

“I will very much be surprised if you did,” Korra finally let her soft laughter free. When Asami looked questioningly at her, the Avatar explained, “You read it wrong. There is no such word in the Language of the Spirits or the language of man.” She pointed at one of the symbols that looked like a crudely drawn orange, “That reads ‘cov’, that is true, but—” then to the symbol next to it that looked like a skeletal skunk (though Asami thought it was a windswept toupee), “—that translates as an ‘en’ in your language, not a ‘fef’. And that—” Finally, Korra pointed at the last symbol in the sequence. It was a pair of small hands similar to those that went along with drawings of stick figures. “—reads ‘ant’, like the insect. Not an ‘e’.”

 

“Covenant, then.” Asami put the translation together. “Let the covenant be fulfilled...with the help of the Chosen.”

 

Having glanced through the inscriptions, Korra nodded. She commended Asami for the job well-done, but then cheekily added, “Do not feel bad about the mistake. I know children from Nia Bayou often make the same mistake at first.”

 

Asami glared at the shorter girl, though there was no ice in her looks or bite in her words. “Are you calling me a _child_ , Avatar Korra?”

 

With a mischievous grin, the other girl answered, “No, ma’am,” in a way that put into question the sincerity and truthfulness of the reply.

 

Though Asami wanted to continue their banter, she knew it was not the time for that. Though they felt safe, she didn’t know what the effects of that strange place would be to her, a human. Getting their job done and getting out of that place in the soonest possible time was imperative.

 

“What does that mean, though?” Asami wondered aloud, getting them back to the task on hand. “Return what has been lost? Rebuild what has been broken? And what do they mean by ‘covenant’? What covenant?”

 

“You really do love asking questions,” Korra smiled gently as she spoke. “A true intellectual. Though I’m quite surprised you are not asking about the last part of the inscription.”

 

The Prodigy laughed. “That line is, perhaps, the one with the most obvious explanation of all. Whatever these words are asking you to do, I would undoubtedly help you with it.”

 

An emotion flashed through the deity-turned-human's face, too quick to grasp.

 

“Well,” sapphire eyes focused on the pedestal. “perhaps you can help me with this first, my Chosen.” She didn’t try to get the words to come out so stiff and authoritarian, but it ended up that way. Again, she cleared her throat. “I have tried pulling the crystals out, but it would not budge no matter how hard I tried.”

 

“Then maybe we’re not supposed to take them,” It was the only conclusion Asami could think of at the moment, distracted as she was.

 

Just as how she did before, the Avatar’s Chosen tentatively reached out to one of the orbs of the pedestal. With one final glance at Korra, Asami placed her right hand atop it.

 

Nothing happened. That did not discourage her, however. The inscription did say that she was only to _help_ the Avatar, not unseal whatever it was that was keeping the Elemental Core of Fire from Korra’s grasp.

 

Again, Asami looked meaningfully at the other girl. She gave a small, almost imperceptible nod at the other crystal ball. The Avatar shook her head and sighed, she had her misgivings about what it was her companion thought they should do, but she decided to humor her.

 

“It cannot be this simple,” Korra muttered as she placed her own left hand on it.

 

Asami wanted to argue that nothing about getting to that particular moment in time was simple.

 

She wasn’t able to do so, however. The moment Avatar Korra’s hand met the surface of the orb, what was a cool and clear surface quickly turned hot, its color mirroring that of the stone they had set on the Fire Lord’s throne.

 

As the crystals began to get warmer and warmer, the fear of getting her hands burned made Korra turn to Asami and tell her, “Let go, Asami. You might get hurt!” with much anxiety.

 

“I can’t!” Asami replied when she attempted to do just that. “My hand is stuck!”

 

Asami struggled to free her hand as the temperature of the crystal where it lay increased. Even when Korra tried to help, her assistance did no good. All she ended up doing was hurting Asami.

 

Not that Korra fared any better. Even she was stuck and the heat was starting to get unbearable for her as well.

 

 _Is this a trap?_ She wondered, feeling helpless. _Did we just land ourselves into a trap? Did I just dragged Asami into such danger...again?_

 

It was a galling situation.

 

Ahead of the Avatar blaming herself (and Lord Zuko who had propelled them), a sudden burst of coruscating, orange light exploded in front of them. It happened so suddenly and without warning that neither of them had time to shield their eyes or look away.

 

Momentarily blinded, unable to see anything but indiscernible shaped and non-existing shadows, with each of them having one of their hands stuck and practically useless, Korra and Asami found themselves utterly and completely defenseless.

 

That was when tongues of flame appeared out of thin air, coalesced and formed the majestic visage of the Elemental Spirit Lord of the Flames, Suzaku. His feathers, with each stroke of his powerful wings, breathed out small licks of flames. The long plumes of his tail feathers changed from one color to another—from the colder part of diffusion, yellow, to the blue of the hottest flames.

 

Though they could not see it, the Phoenix’s eyes gazed upon them. He scrutinized Asami before turning his attention to Korra, where those beady eyes lingered longest; searching, as though who stood before him was an enigma.

 

After the prolonged examination of the two, Suzaku let out a loud screeching squawk. The avian’s cries had words in them that Asami was taken aback to understand.

 

“And so the cogs turn once again,” the Elemental Spirit Lord of the Flames said, as though speaking through his mind rather than his voice.

 

Realizing whose voice she was hearing, Korra’s jubilation showed in her face as she called out the Phoenix’s name, “Suzaku!”

 

But Suzaku did not say another word. Leaving them with just that enigmatic phrase, the fiery bird disappeared in a burst of light that dispersed as flaming particles. Each of those particles occupied the insides of the crystal balls, as though being sucked by them.

 

The heat, though no longer damaging, throbbed under their hands as the flaming particles danced. From the pedestal, a wave flames rushed forth. They did not harm the two, young women, but wherever the wave touched, the white, empty space transformed into something different.

 

Jagged molten rock surfaced. The ground separated itself between the rocky surface of land and a bubbling lava surface. The walls curved and extended, changing from the smooth surface of a boxy room to the rough insides of a volcanic cave.

 

The ground where they and the pedestal stood began to rise up, forming a rocky dais. The surrounding area turned into magma with their only way back to safety was in a form of a narrow, elevated stretch of land.

Seeing the changes happened right before their eyes was jaw-dropping, even for Korra. It became even more so when flame spirits of different shapes and sizes began to appear at a distance. They watched the two, but never got close to them. It was as if an invisible barrier stood between the two and the flame spirits that had gathered.

 

And then, ever so slowly, they felt a different kind of sensation from the orbs.

 

Korra winced. She felt as though her hand was being pricked by thousands of sharp needles. She looked over at Asami, troubled that she might be feeling the same pain as she did. But Asami didn’t look like she was in pain at all. If anything, the look the Prodigy was giving the orb and her hand was one of complete wonderment; like she wanted to dissect what was happening.

 

It was strange, and Korra wondered if it was because she was not like Asami. If the pain was something she could feel because she was the Avatar.

 

When it finally ended, Korra felt even more weary than she did before, while Asami looked energized—as though ready for another adventure such as this.

 

The particles of flame within the crystal balls leisurely began to disappear. As it did so, Suzaku’s voice entered their minds as he spoke, “The time has come.”

 

Once the words were spoken, Korra and Asami found their hands finally freed.

 

Before they were whisked away, as the fiery realm around them slowly vanished, Asami saw a humanoid figure bathed in bright, blue light standing deep within the crowd of spirits.

 

She couldn’t get a good look of who it was—not that Asami would know even if she had managed to see their face, after all, she knew _no one_ in that strange place—but there was something about how the mysterious figure stood that felt _familiar_ to her. It sent her a strange notion that she _should_ know who it was.

 

Neither could expres anything about what had just occurred, however, for they found themselves transported by another flash of light back to the Audience Chamber and in the company of people who looked at them with fear, reverence and awe.

 

“Welcome back, Avatar Korra and Asami Sato,” it was Lord Zuko who spoke. He had a smile on his face and his eyes full of pride. “We have been waiting for your return.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys have it.
> 
> Covfefe Challenge, done! (And I get a prize from my Beta for that :D)  
> Korrasami moments, check!  
> And that bit at the end to get you guys thinking. :)
> 
> You guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter. This was, in truth, one of the first chapters ever conceived by my brain that got me into writing this fan fiction. And, well, you guys know what that 'red thread' is all about, but believe me there is more to it than that. ;)
> 
> Just so you guys know, there won't be an update this coming week (again). I will be traveling and I'm not sure there is any signal where I am going...and if my Beta can give me the chapters before I leave. But, the chapters will (again, probably) be just as long as this. Unless, the pacing requires that I shorten them. For updates, you guys could always check out my Twitter Account (points at my Profile Page).
> 
> Comments? Reviews? Their very much appreciated, as with the time you guys have taken in reading this story.
> 
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	53. Prelude to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _One of the seals has been broken. What changes does it bring? And how will the Fire Nation react to such changes?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised (from my Tweet yesterday), here is a brand new chapter.  
> I wish I could say a lot more in this part of the chapter notes, but my head still can't wrap around what happened in Game of Thrones, so you have to excuse me for that as I simply roll this chapter at you.
> 
> It's a bit short compared to the monstrous chapter before, but I do hope you all enjoy~ :)
> 
> Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

 

She was restless, even when everything had calmed down; even when danger had passed. She couldn't sit still; she couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

When the light deposited them back to the Audience Chamber, two things astounded them both. The first was the general lack of animosity against her. Those who had tried to harm her and her charges had sheathed their weapons and had given them respect and reverence. Granted, most of them were still fearful of her, and the Fire Lord and her son were still angry with her, but none of them turned those emotions into hostility and attacked.

Second was the way the halls and the room had reverted to the state they were in before the fighting started. Whatever had fixed and reconstructed it still left remnants of the magic—for Korra could not accept that anyone else could bend so efficiently to do such a thing, except her (in her good days). So it  _must_ be magic!—it had used. The floor, the pillars and columns, as well as the ceiling shimmered as though thoroughly (and extremely) polished. They even caught a glimpse of the actual reconstruction of the floor closest to the entrance. It was like an invisible force was pushing and pulling the chunks of debris and whatever damages had been made and putting them back together, piece by piece.

When they turned around, half-expecting a portal of some kind back to that strange place—a place that felt both like the Spirit  _and_ Human Realm—they were greeted with a pillar of fiery light with tendrils of flame dancing around it, stretching far beyond the ceiling and the roof of the palace.

Korra was about to reach out and touch the light—feeling it beckoning to her—when Lord Zuko spoke up from behind and congratulated her and Asami for a job well-done. The Avatar wanted to air-bend the old man across the room, or give him a good punch for what he did, but she forced herself not to. She didn't think Asami would appreciate that.

Zuko then proceeded to apologize to the Avatar on behalf of the people, and she was certain he would have gone on and on, trying to fill the tensed silence with something not so stifling had Asami not swayed on the spot.

Korra caught her just before she, herself, felt fatigue set in. Her muscles trembled with exhaustion, but she hid it well, not wanting to look weak as she gently held the Prodigy close and erect.

And though Asami waved Korra's concern away, it didn't ease the shorter girl's worry.

It was then that Lord Zuko reiterated to them that they were guests— _honored_ guests—and had given each of them a room to rest.

It had been half an hour since and Avatar Korra was alone in the opulent room she had been given.

She didn't know why she felt the way she did.

Though it was confusing, she had already crossed off the temporary loss of Asami for company as the reason behind it. She wasn't that pathetic that she would cease to function normally without her now—or any of the others'—company. She had, after all, been living by herself with only the Four Great Spirits for company up until she left the Hallowmount and Nia Bayou.

And it wasn't as if Asami and the others were not close by that she couldn't just simply march into their own rooms to see them.

So, no, it wasn't the loneliness causing her restlessness. It was something that felt like it was under her skin, clawing out.

And even when Korra felt tired—so much so that she could collapse any second—she couldn't stop her pacing to lay on the bed, despite it looking  _so_ inviting.

When she finally managed to calm herself enough to lay down and rest, she felt a strong and jarring stab of pain on her shoulder, right where the Mark of Flames was. It felt like someone had run a very sharp blade through her that the Avatar quickly sat herself right back up to and inspected the appendage.

What she saw made her eyes widen, her face paled. She gritted her teeth.

_What—?_ Korra's mind could not process anything other than the question spilling through her mouth. "What is going on?"

* * *

 

She dreamt of that figure bathed in ethereal light, surrounded by spirits. Though the person's face was hidden behind the blue light that emanated from their personage, Asami was certain they were looking directly at  _her_ .

She could sense the piercing gaze that, even in the Realm of Dreams, made gooseflesh rise and gave her cause to shiver.

She wasn't frightened, though. At least, the person she was in the dream wasn't.

Asami wasn't surprised to have dreamt of that surreal moment. She had tossed and turned on her bed that night—or should she say dawn?—wondering who it was, before sleep finally claimed her.

She wanted to tell Korra about it, but when a servant came and brought her to the Dining Hall to eat breakfast and was reunited with Opal and Kai, their Avatar friend was absent (as were the members of the Royal Family, but none of them could be bothered to ask the whereabouts of the Fire Lord, her son, and even Lord Zuko. They were, quite honestly, glad to be left alone by them).

The Prodigy had asked, of course, as did Kai and Opal, about Korra but the servant merely bowed in response and told them Korra didn't want to eat breakfast and had insisted on being left alone.

Which, really, none of them took well and told them something might be  _wrong_ with the diety-turned-human. She wasn't one to miss a meal, after all.

"Maybe she's just feeling extremely exhausted?" Opal supplied when all three of them had retired to Opal's room, and upon the Historian's insistence that she be told what had happened in her absence. "From what you told me, Asami, it seemed like she really tired herself out."

"I agree," Kai nodded. "She must have depleted much of her energy to have been bending left and right since we arrived here." He paused, scratched the back of his neck as he looked around. "I have to apologize, though. Causing that distraction gave us more trouble than it was worth."

Opal glared at Kai. "Now that's an understatement! Not only did you endanger all of us, you had me imprisoned and had that stuck-up prince almost hand me to my family. We're lucky everything turned out the way it did, or I would have hunted you down and made you pay."

"I don't understand...what's so bad about letting your family know your whereabouts?" Kai was perplexed.

Opal gave him yet another exasperated look. "If they knew where I was, they would come and get me. And then put me on house arrest. That would mean I would no longer be able to travel with you all. And I, for one, do not wish for that to happen. I want to be able to see how this story goes."

Asami couldn't help but be amused by the intensity with which Opal explained herself to the Avatar's Steward. But still, there was something in what her friend had said that struck her odd.

"I don't think  _luck_ had anything to do with it..." the young heiress spoke after gathering her thoughts, eyes focused on the Capital's skyline that stretched beyond the paneled windows of the room. Slowly, she turned her had to look at Opal and Kai, "The timing...it's just  _too_ perfect. And, despite his being a bit dodgy with the answers to the questions Korra and I had asked, Lord Zuko was there to help us just when we needed help; he was there when none of us knew what to do or where to go next to accomplish Korra's mission. It is way too  _convenient_ to just be luck."

She let that thought sink in.

"Now that you mention it..." Opal's words hung in the space between them.

The young Bei Fong had only met the famed hero once, when she had finally been released from that stupid (though, not really. There were  _books_ in there) room she had been confined in. She was, naturally, surprised—not only at finally being allowed to go, but also to see the Hero of the Hundred Year War. Alive and kicking. The Historian had believed—as did many others, she's certain—that Lord Zuko had passed. Though she would  _never_ admit it, she actually thought she had seen a ghost when she met him!

That first meeting didn't really strike a chord about the old man as some kind of hero. He had an air of regal authority as should be expected, and eyes kind and full of wisdom that spoke of the years behind them.

Opal had tried not to stare. She really did. Especially on the burnt scar on his wrinkly face. But she failed. Miserably. She was pretty sure she had even  _gawked_ at him.

_It was disrespectful,_ she belatedly thought.  _And embarrassing._

"The same could be said about that Air Nomad, Jinora. Both of them sound like they knew more about what's going on than we do." Opal finished.

"We can be certain Lord Zuko knows a great deal of things." Kai supplied. "Korra should get him to talk. And while she's at it, she should also get him to teach her how to dispel the Dark Spirits." He shook his head and frowned, "I still find it hard to believe a human could do something Avatar Korra could not...especially when it comes to something within her repertoire."

"Are we certain that he  _is_ human?" Opal threw the question out. She had meant it as a jest, but once it was in the open, the possibility of the alternatives entered their minds. "I mean," she added when Asami and Kai looked strangely at her, like she had just sprouted an extra head. "We told Korra before, didn't we? No human could possibly live that long."

* * *

 

The tendrils of fire spiraled up and down, pulsating in intensity and color but never heat. The pillar from which the flames sprung forth was equally as mesmerizing. It  _breathed_ as though living—and Lord Zuko knew it was.  _Alive_ .

If he closed his eyes and let his other senses grow stronger, he could feel that  _other world_ just wanting to burst forth; its patience having long been stretched thin.

He could almost feel  _him_ .

And  _her_ .

And it made him feel a plethora of emotions: longing, excitement, anxiousness, apprehension, fear, and sadness that all made him dizzy and led him to gripping tightly on the throne that once was his.

"Perhaps now is the time to explain yourself, father." He had heard her come in—heard the clicking of her heels on the floor—long before she spoke, but he chose to keep his eyes on the broken seal in front of him. "Explain all this Avatar business and the role you have in it. I deserve that much after keeping your secret for so long."

He knew all that she wanted to know. Most of those she had already asked him—several times, in fact—long before Korra had made herself known and had arrived. Like the longevity of his life. And he knew, with the success Korra and the Avatar's Chosen had with the Elemental Core of Fire, that the time had come to come clean with her. She had, after all, undoubtedly began to remember...

"You know the legends and the myths," he began, his hands clasped behind him, eyes still cast on the ethereal pillar. "I have shared them with you since you were little."

"I remember," she acquisenced. "Wan, Akimitsu, Kyoshi—" she laughed. She had loved the stories that her father told of Avatar Kyoshi. "—Roku. You told me all about them."

He smiled when he added, "And Aang."

"And Aang." The Fire Lord amended with a sigh. She was not truly ready to deal with whatever those images—strange as they were—that had been flashing in her head. Izumi didn't know what they meant, only that it had begun as soon as the strange pillar of light and fire had erupted before them hours prior. She wondered if it was one of that young woman's—Korra's— sorcery.

She would end her, if that was the case. Regardless if it would be going against her father's wishes.

Or if Yasuko's daugther ended up hating her.

Or so she would like to think.

As if reading her troubles, her father nudged her gently and said, "It will pass in time. It's not Korra's fault. Your cognition is simply adjusting itself to the memory of the planet now that the first seal has been broken."

Izumi gave her father a withering look. "And here I thought you had begun to answer my questions...not add more to them with your riddles."

"It is no riddle, my dear. It is a statement of fact." He chuckled. "But, you are right. You came here for answers and I will do my best to give them. Just know there are some things I cannot talk to you about. Not yet. At least, not until I have spoken to Korra and Asami."

"Even if I command you to divulge them as the Fire Nation's Fire Lord?"

"Even then," Lord Zuko faced his daughter and gave her a smile and a look that asked for her patience and understanding. "This is something that far outweighs family and country."

It was a surprise to hear her voice father say those words. To have him utter such things was inconceivable. The weight of those words was heavy. She knew he would not say such a thing lightly, nor simply to keep her from asking too much on those things he couldn't share with her.

It didn't keep the Fire Lord from speculating,  _What could outweigh family and country, the two things father holds dear to his heart?"_

"Alright then," she said, instead. She was going to adhere with his wishes. "Tell me what I am allowed to know, father."

* * *

 

There was something  _different_ in the air. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, exactly, but she was certain of it. Even Boin—oblivious to his surroundings as she had known him to be—could feel the shift. That knowledge that she wasn't alone in sensing this change gave her comfort and told her it had  _nothing_ to do with a certain mercenary no longer answering her calls.

Duo Xing did her best not to show how lost she was. Without the Councilman's instructions, she didn't know how to proceed with her mission. She wanted to abandon the task given to her, in favor of returning to Republic City and searching for—maybe even aiding—her employer, but she was still hesitant of going through with that plan.

There were so many variables. So many things that could go wrong. And there were so few people now that she could trust. The list of names—of other agents and moles—employed by Councilman Tarrlok was something she had memorized once she had been accepted into the fold and given that intel. She had thought it would be useful to know in case she needed help. But now, that list had turned into one that held the names of possible detractors of the Councilman; of people who would do her harm and hand her over as his co-conspirator.

It wasn't that difficult to picture. After all, Mako had thrown his lot with the Equalists—whomever they may be—forgetting all the help the good councilman had given him.

"Are you feeling alright?" The question that snapped her from her reverie was asked in-between noisy slurps. It was so unrefined that it disgusted the Secretary.

She slowly turned to look at her charge—the mission she had been handed with—with a look of utter disdain...which was, sadly, lost on the Mover Star. Bolin continued drinking whatever unhealthy concoction was in the tumbler in his hand.

"Of course," she replied coolly. "What gave you the impression that I wasn't?"

Bolin shrugged. "You've been so quiet ever since yesterday. You're never  _this_ quiet."

He let out a loud, obnoxious burp after that and Duo Xing was certain she saw spittle fly off from his mouth and landed on the fruit bowl that was at the middle of the table standing between her and the young man.

She made a mental note  _not_ to touch any of it.

"You don't have anything to worry about, though." Bolin went on when Duo Xing didn't speak. "The guards I have spoken with had said the danger had passed."

"And again, it seems like you failed to take note of something important."

An eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, followed by another ungodly slurp of his drink that had Duo Xing itching to grab the tumbler from his hand and chuck it as far away as she could.

_Why do I put up with this?_ Duo Xing asked herself, not for the first time since volunteering for the job.

"Our airship, Bolin," was what she said though, speaking slowly in hopes that it would make it easier for the young man to catch up.

"What about it?"

She wanted to rip her hair out in frustration. Anyone else would have understood where their problem lay after the hangar's bombing. Surely, he had hear that some of the airships had been caught in the blast, most of them had been damaged.

Theirs were among the casualties.

It was another cause of her ever mounting headache.

"It was caught in the blast, Bolin. We won't be able to get to Ba Sing Se in time for your next Press Conference." That perked the young man up. He had been excited to return to the Earth Kingdom's capital. "This is why I was so against making this detour..."

"But...But...!"

"If I were you, I would start penning an apology to your Earth Kingdom fanbase."

"I would do no such thing!" He was appalled that she would even consider that. Duo Xing knew that ever since Bolin became popular, he had never once failed to make an appearance in Press Conferences and Meet and Greets. He was not about to start now. "Wait here. I'll go speak with Lord Zuko. Perhaps he will be able to help us. He seemed like a fan, after all."

And he turned around and walked away so fast that by the time the Secretary had caught up with what his flurry of words meant, Bolin was almost at the door.

"Bolin, wait!"

She couldn't let him bother Lord Zuko with something so trivial and make him act like a fool. And so, she rushed after him, leaving her communicator behind in her rush, not noticing the blinking lights of an incoming call.

* * *

 

He thought it might be karma. He had been ignoring Duo Xing's calls after their initial conversation regarding Councilman Tarrlok's fall from grace. Had pretended not to know anyone working and affiliated with the fallen politician.

"I'm just a hired thug," he had shrugged when pressed by the Lieutenant. "The only reason Tarrlok favored me was because I was  _good_ at what I do."

That was a lie, of course. That wasn't the only reason. Tarrlok also had baited him with the one thing he could not refuse. It was for the very reason why he had cut all communication with someone who had been employed by him just as long.

Or, well, he tried to. And he had been doing a good job at it, until just a few short hours ago, when he woke up with a burning headache and the flashes of strange images in his mind. It was worse than a hangover, and he had gotten those quite frequently over the years.

Of course, he could live with a bad headache. He could tolerate those snapshot of not-memories. What really got him calling Duo Xing was that which he had seen outside of his window as he stumbled about.

It was a giant pillar. A giant pillar of light. And it reached farther than the heavens. And though he was far from where the pillar was—or where he figured it would be—he could see licks of flames dancing around it, emerging from the pillar itself before spiraling round and round the incorporeal structure.

He had thought himself drunk then, especially when he asked his bunkmate, some other mercenary lured by Amon's promise of riches, what that pillar was and was met with a strange look and the question that had been directed at him throughout that morning: "What are you talking about? What 'pillar of light'?"

After asking dozens of people, it became apparent to him that they couldn't see the hulking structure, even when it was impossible  _not_ to notice it. So, he stopped asking. That didn't mean he stopped trying to figure out what it was.

But being the only person—as far as he could tell—who could see it, he really didn't get anywhere. All he ended up deducing was that the light came from the Fire Nation just by judging by distance and perspective.

That was why he came to a decision to ask Duo Xing about it...well, after placating her. He was certain she was well past the realm of 'pissed off' now.

So, yes, it was still—probably—karma. Really bad karma.

"Dammit," he gave up on his communicator. If he hadn't spent a fortune on customizing it and ensuring it had a secure line, he would have hurled the thing out of the window.

Mako sighed. He glanced out the window and to the strange pillar. It certainly added to the fact he  _wasn't_ hallucinating. No hallucination could last that long. Probably.

A knock on his door made the Mercenary quickly hide the communicator under his clothes. He hoped he didn't looked as agitated as he felt as if he opened the door. He was the cool and composed mercenary, after all.

"Amon requests your presence, Mako." It was one of the messengers the Masked One had employed to work under the Equalist banner. Even when the Equalists' claim on Republic City was still fresh, Amon had seen to it that there were people to fill the gaps and ensure everything was functioning as they should.

The Mercenary frowned. He had thought he'd been given the day to rest, at least. "Aren't I off duty today?" He asked, just in case.

"Not anymore," the messenger laughed as though having your day off revoked was a laughing matter. Mako wanted to punch the guy. He was not in the mood for being the butt end of the joke today. "Just get yourself over there. I ain't got time to be your guide."

"That's fine," Mako knew he was gripping the doorknob just hard enough to make it painful. It was the only way he could stop the urge. "I didn't ask for one."

Perhaps it was the way Mako's amber eyes bore down on the new recruit. Or perhaps it was the tone of voice he used. Maybe, it was both. Whatever the case was, the messenger backed away, hands up in mock surrender. He shook his head before turning around and making himself scarce.

Grumbling, Mako left his room, not bothering to don the uniform every member of the Equalists wore. He wasn't one of them. He was still just a mercenary. He wasn't even working for them exclusively. Meeting with the group's illustrious leader would do in his own, civilian attire.

If the Mercenary had chosen to change his clothing, he would have undoubtedly noticed the doorknob he had been gripping fiercely in a new-found state of deformity, the metal coating slightly melted.

* * *

 

She was speechless. Izumi had imagined things her father would say to explain everything that had happened in their lives—every strange and bizarre things. She had wondered why her father was still alive, knowing how old he truly was and had mulled over reasons why those who knew him and saw him were unperturbed by his lengthy lifespan.

Oh, he grew old. His hair turned grey and then white, his face sagged and were peppered with wrinkles. It was just that it took a while before he did. It was the same with her, she noticed. She aged, but her body did so slowly. And she didn't even notice it until she just a few years back.

It felt like pushing through a fog when she tried to make heads of it. She remembered asking why she still looked young when her friends looked much older than her already, but people—especially her ladies in waiting and the people in the court—merely shook their heads and told her it was simply because she had good genes. Her mother had been beautiful and her father handsome.

All, except one. For there was someone who did not try to flatter her just to get to her good graces; someone who did not sugarcoat words or painted facts like unicorns and rainbows.

She had opened her eyes to ask questions that mattered. It was she who had answered her question with something akin to what her father would say: "Should that really be what you are focusing on, Princess? Perhaps you should look at it from a different angle. Perhaps you should ask ' _why_ ?'."

It was that statement, and the way that it was asked that Izumi found friendship. For in a palace where everyone had always been inclined to agree with her, she had come across one who would challenge her thinking. That friendship, perhaps, was another element that kept her wondering about the longevity of her and her father's life, letting it skink back into the deeper recesses of her mind.

Whenever it came to light once more, when her friend had long since left, she didn't bother to ask about that again, not aloud, believing she would only just be met with answers meant to flatter her.

Izumi did not want flattery. She wanted truth.

But the truth—as truths always were—was difficult to swallow. For it wasn't anything at all like how she had deduced the reasons to be. It wasn't simple...and maybe it wasn't even complicated. What it was was...mystical, improbable, and inconceivable.

Her father had told her, in a way that made him sound like it was not at all that big of a deal, that they were—father and daughter—held prisoners in time. Hostages of the Will of the Planet.

Though her father didn't use those exact words, the concept remained the same.

"It was something all of us agreed with, including you." Lord Zuko had said. "In order to keep the secret and protect everything we all cared about. Including Aang and the Spirit World. Each of our time has been frozen since."

"And how do the people fail to notice it? Surely it leaves them all a lot to ask."

"They are oblivious. The human mind is a curious thing, after all. Its ability to easily be influenced is frightening, yet it is what is being used every day to keep all of them in the dark...until the time the veil can, finally, be lifted." He sighed. "We had wished that we didn't need to make use of it, but it cannot be helped. Some things, simply put, needed to be done."

Izumi didn't know if her father was telling her those things for her benefit, or for his own. Regardless, the words were tired in his lips, like that had been something he had been telling himself for the past how-many-years. She also wondered if it was the same thing the other members of this 'secret circle' told themselves to be able to sleep peacefully at night.

"And how does Yasuko's daughter fit in with all of this?"

"She is the Avatar's Chosen." When the Fire Lord waited for Lord Zuko to continue, he didn't. It was as if he had thought that non-answer would suffice.

She raised an eyebrow, "And? What does that exactly mean?"

"It means," a tired exhalation. "That she has been chosen by the Avatar."

"That is  _not_ really an answer, father!"

"It is all I can give you," she was given a stern look. "It is for your sake and Asami's safety that I refrain from saying anything more at this time. Remember what I had told you, my dear."

It irked her greatly. She didn't understand what her father meant. Did he truly think  _she_ would put Asami Sato's life in danger? That she would harm a hair on Yasuko's daughter? That was such an absurd thought!

"There are those who would see them both fall," Lord Zuko said after a while, speaking of Korra and Asami. "Those who would use the human mind's weakness to ensure Korra's purpose is hindered." He gave her a quick look from the corner of his eye and said, "You should be well aware of that, Izumi."

* * *

 

He had finally arrived. After weeks and weeks of searching, he had found the one he had been looking for.

It had been a treacherous journey; the perils of the frozen tundra and the wildlife that inhabited it caused him delays. The way the merchants had tried to dry him of every yuan had almost put a stop to his travels even before it could truly kick off. And the increasing number of patrols, of the White Lotus searching for him with warrants at the ready, forced him deeper and deeper into the shadows.

But no matter what obstacle stood in his path, somehow, someway, he finds them overcome. It was as if he had his own personal guardians to ensure that he found the person he sought.

_Perhaps the spirits_ are _guiding me. They are on_ my _side._ The thought always found itself wedged in his mind whenever a merchant had a change of heart and allowed him passage on his ship free of charge; or when a White Lotus sentry failed to notice him when they should have. Or even though during that time when snow wolves had descended in his den and had tried to turn him into sustenance.

With each victory, small in scale as they were, Unalaq grew in confidence. The shadows were still a welcoming place to hide, but he didn't immediately embrace it whenever trouble came, choosing to face them head on the with his own power. Even when gathering information, the urchins and street rats that were his primary source for them when his rebellion—for that was what he believed it to be, alone as he was—started, became a fallback as he chose to gather what he needed to know by himself.

By the time he had arrived in the Earth Kingdom, dressed in tattered clothing hidden underneath a dirty cloak, he was certain he would find the son of the man who had first uncovered Nia Bayou's treachery.

His research and tracking led him to different parts of the old kingdom. In each location, he had to make a new identity for himself. In the end, all the questions and probing led him to a neglected nook of the most northeastern part of the kingdom—a land that once belonged to a people long since gone and forgotten by time.

What he imagined to be a grand and majestic architecture etched on the side of spiraling cliffs now laid in ruins and neglect. The war had taken much great a toll on the temple and had left nothing in its wake save for the fallen pillars and walls, dilapidated roofs and statues of past masters that had been toppled and desecrated. Dried up and rotting ivy and moss clung to every surface it could cling into and survive. Large chunks of the mountain had also been carved out, possibly from whatever monstrous machinations the Fire Nation had employed to route the rebels said t have hidden themselves in. Impact holes also dotted the surroundings. And as Unalaq took one step after the other, marching forward to the entrance of the forgotten temple that stood akimbo, he noticed darker patches on the desolate ground and shuddered at the reason for such discoloration.

If the history he had been told was to be believed, many had died in this once-sacred place. The Fire Nation soldiers were ruthless in their pursuit of their disgraced prince, who was said to have been caught unawares by the attack. Yet, the people around him rallied against their oppressors. Though the rebels merely numbered three hundred, and their enemies were in the  _thousands_ , Prince Zuko displayed his strategic prowess and strength of a rebel's heart.

It was a story meant to inspire; a story that greatly bolstered Lord Zuko's popularity. It was a story that had made the man a living legend.

Be that as it may, and if what he saw before him were to be taken into great consideration, he wondered how the true history he had stumbled upon could possibly be believed.

In that hidden account, it was said the hero of the Hundred Year War—the Air Bender, nay  _the Avatar_ —had fought off the evil Fire Nation empire and had, with the help of those displaced by the war, succeeded in defeating the regiment while avoiding capture. No one had died, though many was said to have been injured that day.

Two varying accounts with great disparity. One, a history shared and known by all, supported with tangible evidence. The other, something akin to a fairytale with nothing to prove its factual existence.

Not even the Avatar.

Unalaq continued to mull things over as he made his way to the entrance. Too entranced by the view and the knowledge of the twin histories, the water-tribesman did not notice a creeping shadow behind him...

...not until he was struck to the ground and was losing his consciousness did he realize he was not alone.

And neither was the man he had come to find.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> They're very much appreciated. :)


	54. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lord Zuko cooks something up while the Avatar remains hidden in her chambers and Prince Iroh attempts to patch things up with Asami Sato and Opal Bei Fong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this chapter took so long, but, it's finally here. Hopefully, the next one will not be delayed as much *crosses fingers*.
> 
> Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to all those who took their time to review this story, thus far, especially my most recent reviewer: Yasmine Haddi. Thank you for the reviews, you made me smile and fueled my muse even further. I hope you enjoy this chapter and those that are to come!
> 
> Keep smiling, guys!  
> Dream on; Fly on!

* * *

 

There  was many a time she wanted to  strangle her charge.

There was that time when he had (mistakenly as it was) accepted an invitation to a brothel, all because he had failed to grasp the underlying message behind a buxom, young woman's words. It would have been a massive scandal if she had not managed to intercept him and threaten the young woman into never getting within close proximity of the Mover Star,

There was also that time he had failed ( miserably so) to see his opponent bluffing in a game of  _Pai Sho_ that involved him betting—and, consequently, losing—one of their automobiles that had left them stranded for days in an inn. Luxurious as it was, she had to quickly come up with a way to pay the inn while trying not to empty their money that had been carefully and meticulously  budgeted.

And how could she forget that time when Bolin had a sudden fascination with the concept of hiking and camping in the mountain? It was, in paper, a  _great_ idea. He needed time to relax and unwind at the time, after all. But then he just  _had_ to choose a mountain that was treacherous to climb and was ranked as one of the toughest as well. Suffice to say, the Mover Star was not going to go on another such escapade any time soon. And they still had some balance left at the hospital where they—and that included their entourage—were treated of severe cases of poison ivy and a couple of broken bones.

There were many ( _so many_ ) other instances that had Dou Xing believing she  _deserved_ a massively gargantuan pay raise for the trouble and  embarrassment Bolin caused to her person.

But none— _none!_ —could, possibly, surpass the urge to truly hit the young Mover Star in the back of his head with a giant mallet, or two, at that moment.

The 'idea'—though she would not call it  _that_ —Bolin had to remedy their situation involved sauntering to the audience chamber, like he too was part of the Royal Family, and  _demanding_ an audience with either the Fire Lord herself or Lord Zuko...when both were already in the room, clearly not expecting visitors to go barging in.

Really, she had wanted the ground to open up and swallow her and Bolin both with how  embarrassing her charge was. Especially when he kept on walking even as he was being half-dragged backwards by the guards that had been posted outside.

But that thought, and the speech she was certain he had prepared, whittled down to nothingness when they saw the strange, otherworldly pillar behind the two royals. That, and the glare the Fire Lord sent their way.

"What is the meaning of this?" And if that look had bee n open to interpretation, the way Fire Lord Izumi spoke made it certain she was far from amused by the young man's actions.

Quick with her wit, Duo Xing bowed her head and prayed her silver tongue would work as she apologized, saying, "I apologize, Fire Lord Izumi, Lord Zuko. Mister Bolin is quite excitable and he—"

"What in the world is  _that_ ?" Bolin blurted out, eyes wide as he looked in awe at the strange spectacle before him. "That wasn't here the first time we came to visit!"

"Bolin!" Duo Xing hissed.

"What?" He looked at her bewildered. He waves his hand towards the strange, hazy pillar of light and asked, "Why? Aren't you curious about it too, Duo Xing?"

"That's  _not_ the point!" The Secretary wanted to facepalm at how tactless her charge could be. Could he not sense that both members of the royal family did not want to speak of whatever it was swirling behind them? Could he  _not_ read the mood? This really was not the time to even be discussing this!

The Fire Lord and her father exchanged looks. Try as they might to hide it, Duo Xing caught a hint of surprise in their expressions.

_Curious._

"You...can see it?" It was an odd question to ask, but the way Lord Zuko asked it made it apparent that their answer was important.

"You would have to be  _blind_ not to notice...whatever that is." Bolin whistled as he followed the light up until it disappeared into the ceiling, growing transparent the farther high up it got.

Again, father and daughter shared a look. Afterwards, the patriarch of the royal household cleared his throat and Fire Lord Izumi turned her attention towards the Secretary. Her gaze was cold and piercing amd Duo Xing did all she could to not squirm under her scrutiny.

"And I take it you can see it too?" The Fire Lord asked.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," she admitted, taken aback.

As soon as she gave her answer, she was asked another question, "How much?"

It was a question she was often asked and could easily be take n out of context in her chosen profession. With how quickly it was asked, she was lucky she didn't blurt out a six-digit figure.

"Pardon? I don't understand..."

"How much of it can you see?" Fire Lord Izumi expounded. "Both of you."

"J ust as well as anyone could, I suppose ," she answered.

"It's a bit hazy, but we can see it." Bolin replied in unison.

Fire Lord Izumi nodded, and Duo Xing could tell she wanted to dismiss them as she turned to face her father. The two  exchanged words in hushed whispers and vague gestures that, even for an experienced spy as Duo Xing herself, found difficult to interpret.

Bolin edged closer to her then, his movements were slow as though he didn't want to let the father-daughter duo notice him. But they were comically well-pronounced that he shouldn't have bothered to be discreet. It was as though he fancied  himself still in one of his movies, playing some part or another.

"What do you think is going on, Duo Xing?" He asked, hand covering his mouth as he  stage-whispered.

She sighed. "If I were to base it in our atrocious track record, I would say we might have just stumbled into something we shouldn't have."

"And if we were to base it on something... _realistic_ ?"

She side-eyed him before rolling her eyes. "I was being realistic."

* * *

 

"Father..." she began but was cut off.

"I know what you are going to say, my dear," Lord Zuko had a twinkle in his eye as he spoke. It was as though he was enjoying the strange turn of events. "And believe me, I am just as surprised, but perhaps for a different reason."

She raised an eyebrow. It was enough for her father to know the question behind it.

"I told you those who have the aptitude can see the seal, unbroken." She nodded. He had just explained that to here before their unwanted guests barged in. "Then, perhaps, they have such aptitude."

"But they—" she gestured towards them, "could barely see it. Maybe they don't have it, or maybe it is not that strong it might as well have been nonexistent? If we are going with conjectures, there are many, father."

"There are, and I do not attempt to know everything about these things. What I know, I was told. Everything else is merely speculation. Even still, I do not think we should dismiss these things."

"Neither am I, but if these foreigners can see it, then who’s to say the least entire world cannot?" Izumi argued. Already she could imagine the chaos and pandemonium the appearance of this pillar of light would bring. Already they were facing strange phenomena all around, they could not afford to have it escalated. "We already have a lot on our plate, we can't deal with another international incident."

"Another?"

She waved her had in dismissal, not wanting to deal with  _that_ headache just yet, even as she answered, "Asami Sato and Opal Bei Fong. They are still missing in the eyes of their respective families and nations, and we just cannot keep their whereabouts a secret. There is also the disappearance of the people of Shu Jing and Jang Hui."

"The disappearances will sort themselves out," Lord Zuko's words were certain as he reassured her.

She couldn't help but glare at her father. "You know something about that, don't you?"

"All I have is a guess. Whether it is a correct one or not will reveal itself, eventually." His eyes focused once again on the pillar behind them, searching. "As for Asami and Miss Bei Fong, they will not be staying here for long."

"That is for the best. Hiroshi and I may not see eye to eye on several matters, and I would not even think of calling him a friend, but I know how worried he must be. And we don't need to get ourselves caught up in the troubles of the Earth Kingdom."

Her father turned his attention back at her with a strange, amused look on his face. Seeing it, she was certain that she was not going to be happy with whatever he was about to say.

"What?" The question came out with more bite than it should.

"Asami Sato will not be returning to Republic City and her father just yet." She glared at him. But that did not dissuade him from continuing to say, "Her fate is tied to the Avatar now. Korra needs her to accomplish the mission she has been given with. Without her, everything we have done and endured will be for naught."

"Is that not for Yasuko's daughter to decide?" Izumi hissed. "And what of the Bei Fong girl?"

"It is," her father  acquiescence. "And she will ultimately  decide. The same goes for Opal Bei Fong."

She had a few more choice words then, but their discussion seemed to have taken quite a length of time and had stretched the patience of their would-be audience. For it was then that the Mover Star's aide spoke.

"Excuse me, Your Grace," she said, tentatively. "I apologize for barging in—as does Bolin." At this she glared at the young man. "And it seems like you and Lord Zuko still have a lot to discuss," she glanced at the old Fire Lord, searching for a sign that she had  presumed correctly. Lord Zuko, however, was stoic. "But, if we are not, in any way, in trouble...then perhaps, we should go..."

Startled, she didn't think they would be interrupted once more by the foreigners. As one, father and daughter turned to face the two in audience.

"Leaving already without voicing out your urgent concerns?" Lord Zuko asked. Again, he spoke without giving much away. "I had thought it was of grave importance. Grave enough to force an audience with the Fire Lord."

"W-Well, it's not as big of a deal compared to—" Duo Xing waved her hand at the direction of the pillar, eyes darting between them and it. "—whatever discussion we have disturbed between you two, my lord."

"What are you talking about, Duo Xing?" The young man sounded incredulous. Impassioned, he went on to say (much, it seemed, to his companion's dismay), "We lost our airship! We can't leave! And I have a press conference in Ba Sing Se! I have my Earth Kingdom tour!"

"Bolin!" Again, the Secretary hissed. With gritted teeth, she added, "Now is really not the time."

"What are you talking about? This is the perfect time!" He then pointed at them, as though he had forgotten his standing and petulantly said, "You owe us an airship, or at least, our airship's repair!"

Before she, or his handler, could admonish his lack of respect, her father stepped forward. And instead of looking  thoroughly insulted by the young man's impudence, Lord Zuko was  _chuckling_ .

"It shall be done," her father said. "We shall have your airship repaired. It may take some time, however. It may take  _weeks_ or  _months_ ."

"We don't have the luxury of waiting that long! My fans—!"

Lord Zuko raised a hand to silence him. "I understand your plight, which is why I am offering you an alternative..."

* * *

 

Opal Bei Fong was not a fan of violence. Prior to her tagging along with the Avatar and her best friend, she had never harmed another. Even when she had been the butt-end of a cruel prank, back when she still lived with her family, she didn't march up to the people behind it to pay them back or even quarrel with them. That was something her brothers did. She was more of a pacifist. Violence was the last course of action for her.

Which was why there really was something to be said when she had opened the door to her room and had, immediately, resorted to fisting her hand, pulling her arm back, and giving the person who had been knocking on the door a good, solid punch that landed on their jaw.

She didn't even feel bad about it. In fact, she felt liberated. She also felt that it was not enough. 

"That," she said as she rubbed her sore knuckles, "is for dragging me off and locking me up!"

Appalled by what had happened, Asami could only stare wide-eyed at her best friend and the Fire Nation Prince who was just as surprised (even more so) as she, hands on his jaw as he moved it about to ensure it had not been dislocated.

"Do you think it would it be alright if I have a go at him too?" Kai asked next to the Prodigy. He was the only one amused by what had happened, and he had better things to do than to hide that fact. "I want to pay him back as well. Maybe I should go fetch Naga, too."

Shaking herself from her  stupor , she turned to Kai telling him 'no', before addressing the much bigger issue. "Opal! That's the Prince! What happened to 'not causing trouble'...again?"

"T-That's...that's okay," Prince Iroh gave his jaw a few more measured movements before he allowed his hand to fall. "I deserved that."

"Alright, then." Kai sounded giddy. "My turn!"

"No!" Asami had to grab the Avatar's Steward by the collar to keep him from making good his threat.

"I'd say we let Kai have his turn." Opal knew she wasn't being helpful on keeping the peace, but she didn't care at the moment. She was angry.

"Great!" Kai chirped, too gladly. "You should give him a good wallop too, Asami."

"No," Asami said once more. The word was accompanied by a sigh of frustration. "No one is going to go 'walloping' a crowned prince." She then gave said prince a glare, "Even if he does  _deserve_ it for all the trouble he has caused us."

"Thank you," the Prince said with a wince that was not entirely due to the soreness of his jaw. "And I do apologize. For all that has happened."

She pretended not to hear what he had just said. Instead, she continued her way to the table littered with her notes that needed updating.

"You have said your piece, your lordship," Kai all but shooed Prince Iroh away. "If there isn't  anything else, we're kind of busy so—"

"I actually haven't." The Prince cut him off. "I did not just come to apologize. I am also here to...extend an invitation." Upon saying those words, he pulled an envelope sealed with the Fire Nation's crest. He looked expectantly at Asami, who was the only one civil enough in the room and who didn't want to immediately kick him out. "It is an invitation to a feast my grandfather decided to throw to express our sincere apologies to you." He looked at Opal and added, "Both of you."

Opal snorted and rolled her eyes. It was very undignified, but again, she didn't care. She wasn't the only one who saw the absurdity of throwing some party in hopes of letting bygones be bygones. Even Kai was unimpressed by it, muttering just as much under his breath.

"We're not the only ones you  _should be_ apologizing to," the Prodigy crossed her arms, unwilling to accept the sealed invitation without clearing things up. "I assume Korra is invited as well and will be receiving your 'sincere' apologies?"

At the mention of the Avatar's name, Prince Iroh visibly stiffened. His demeanor instantly changed and it was made apparent how displeased he was. Like Opal, he did not bother to hide how he felt.

"She...has also been sent an invite." The words were uttered slowly as if the person uttering it wanted to say otherwise. "I have not heard word of her acceptance of it."

"Then neither shall we accept," Asami was quick to say, taking a stand. "If we attend, we will do so with Avatar Korra. You can tell that to your grandfather, your excellency."

There was such an intense tone of finality to it—an irrevocable sense of dismissal—that all the young prince could do was dumbfoundly retract his hand holding the invite and wonder what he was supposed to do with the piece of sealed envelope. Opal was certain he thought it was a good idea to deliver the invitation himself, and—admittedly—Asami would have accepted it, had he been had the sense not to show such distaste to Korra. It was, after all, becoming more and more obvious that her best friend had begun to grow extremely fond and protective of their  deity-turned-human friend just as Korra had also, and it seemed, began to closely feel the same.

"Very well," Prince Iroh said after he got his wits back. He stood in a dignify manner as he added, "Then I shall just leave this here just in case you changed your mind, Miss Sato."

He then turned on his heel, inspected his immediate vicinity, and upon spotting the well-crafted, dark mahogany side table, placed the invitation on top of it.

Nodding to himself, he faced the trio in the room. With a curt  nod, he said, "I hope you change your minds about this feast, Miss Sato, Miss Bei Fong," before he finally left the room.

Still frustrated, Opal hurled the closest thing she could grab (which was one of Asami's pocket tools—a screwdriver) at the door, narrowly missing the top of Kai's head and hitting its mark with a thud and a clink.

"Hey, watch it!" The Avatar's Steward growled.

"Opal, really?" Asami asked at the same time, as she went to pick the object up. "This is the last of my screwdrivers. I won't have you go breaking it just because  you're annoyed."

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I got carried away."

Kai, who had walked up to and picked up the invitation Prince Iroh had left behind, waved it in the air as he asked, "Should we go burn this up in the fireplace? You're both not going to attend, right?"

"I would rather stay here and write if I have to go there and socialize with that...that... _arghh_ !" Opal couldn't even finish her sentence with how riled up he had made her.

"I meant what I said." Asami gave her own take on the matter. "If they are unwilling to treat Korra as the would Opal and I, then we won't have anything to do with this feast of theirs." She sighed, then added upon contemplation, "That being said, we can't really keep on being antagonistic towards them, even if they are at fault."

"Why not?" Kai asked, almost  whining. Again.

Opal let out a puff of air. She understood what Asami was saying and where she was going with it.

"Because, if we intend to help Korra—which, we most certainly do," there really was no question about it. None of them had any plans of abandoning the Avatar to her own devices. Especially not now. "—we will also need the Royal Family's help. If we can get them to help us, then we would have no problems moving about."

"That's true. A letter from the Royal Family vouching for us would keep us from using roundabout methods in getting one place to another." Asami nodded, glad she and Opal were on the same page. 

"Suppose that is true," Kai didn't really want to be indebted to the people who had, hours ago, tried to kill him and his Lady Avatar. "Why would we even need anything from them when we're already done with the Elemental Core of Fire? Going backwards from the cycle, our next destination would be the Earth Kingdom, and you're a citizen of that place, right, Opal?"

She and Asami exchanged looks, a message passing between them as she uttered an  elongated "Well..."

"Spirits..." the young man groaned. "Don't tell me...you're actually some kind of fugitive banished by your own people!"

"What?" The Historian exclaimed, not certain where on earth he had gotten that idea. "No! Of course not! Don't be stupid, Kai."

Chuckling, Asami supplied, "It's nothing that quite notorious, Kai."

"Then, why does it seem like you are both making it look and sound like we will be having problems entering the Earth Kingdom without the Royal Family's seal of approval?"

"It's just...my family is not exactly being well-received by the aristocratic members of society, or anyone within the ruling body of the kingdom, for that matter." She didn't want to  elaborate on the reasons behind her vague description of the Bei Fong clan's current standing in society and why they might run into some problems without the backing of the Fire Nation.

"That doesn't sound so reassuring..." Kai admitted.

"Believe me, you're not the only one who feels distressed by the thought." And really, she was feeling the same apprehension in going to the Earth Kingdom, and that include d coming face to face with her family.

Especially her mother.

And her brothers.

As much as she missed them dearly, it didn't change the fact that she was afraid to step into her family's abode. She was certain she was in a world of trouble with them and Bei Fongs rarely let  undisciplined actions—such as those she was certain they viewed her leaving the Republic as—go uncorrected.

Dejected that things  wer en't going in his favor, Kai plopped down one of the vacant chairs surrounding the room's lone table and threw the invitation down on its surface, letting it slide on the middle.

"Well, I suppose you better go and ask Korra if she would be willing to go." He said, looking directly at Asami.

For someone who had pride in his duties as the Avatar's Steward, and who end ed up being grumpy whenever his responsibilities and duties to his mistress  we re taken from him, Asami was surprised to hear Kai put this task on her shoulder's instead. He would usually be the one who wanted to jump into the opportunity of informing Korra of something, especially when it concerned their plan and course of action.

"Me? Why me?" She couldn't help asking.

"Why not?" Opal questioned right back, though her attention was now turned more on the scattered papers on the desk and the notebooks that needed transcribing.

At the same time, Kai gave his answer, saying, "Let's face it, Lady Korra would not be pleased with your idea of asking help from  _these people._ If I were to tell her your reasoning, she will not agree to it, no matter how sound it may be."

Asami crossed her arms. Kai still hadn't explained why he was pushing this on her. "Again, I must ask, why me?"

There was a shift in the young man's bearing. His shoulders sagged. His eyes were downcast and he blew a raspberry. 

Kai was dejected as he spoke, "Because Korra will not just hear what you have to say, she will  _listen_ to  _you_ . She was about to  go down the deep end before, back at the Audience Chamber. She was willing to push herself into the Avatar State and really harm all of those people, but  _you_ managed to stop her.  _You_ got the Avatar to  _calm down_ with just  _your words_ . Even I haven't been able to do that, and I have been in service of the Avatar for a very, very long time. My whole  life, in fact."

There was a moment of silence where Opal looked up  from her texts and stared at Kai; a heartbeat of stillness where Asami saw the young man in a whole different light.

"Kai..." Asami could only whisper his name, unsure of what  else to say.

The Avatar's Steward's laughter was an unamused one. "It's quite frustrating. I have spent my life in her service, but I could never attain the closeness you have with her. Even now that she views me as a friend, it's not the same with how she is with you." He looked at Asami, smiling a small, sad smile. "There's  _nothing_ I can do about it now,  _you_ are the Avatar's Chosen...or whatever it is the old man called you."

"Kai, that's not...I can't handle Korra by myself." The Prodigy admitted. "How you deal with her is different with how I do it. I can never do what you do either. I can never be the Avatar's Steward. That's  _your_ job."

Opal was certain Kai was about to say something to n Asami yet again—something about her being special. She was equally certain her best friend would have something ready to say back to him as well. And the two would just keep going at it until they had exhausted themselves and end up feeling bad about themselves and each other.

Before they could, the Historian slammed her hand onto the surface of the table and said, "Before this gets ridiculous and you both end up making this some sort of competition on who could belittle themselves and what they do while begrudgingly lifting the other up, let us all just agree that you are both  _equally_ doing Korra a great deal of service—which she appreciates—and leave it at that."

"Way to ruin the moment, Bei Fong." Kai flicked a small, rolled up piece of paper right at the young woman.

"That is not 'ruining a moment'," Opal retorted. "This is intervening to keep my sanity and keep both of you  from  acting like idiots." She then turned her gaze at Asami, raised an eyebrow, and then asked, "Well, what are you still doing here, Asami?" 

Asami's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Shouldn't you be going to Korra's room?" Opal elaborated with a wave of her hand towards the general direction of where the Avatar's room was. "Time's a-wasting~" she sing-songed.

Kai nodded. "And check if she had eaten anything, or if she's feeling well."

The raven-haired inventor looked from Opal to Kai, then shook her head wondering what ha d gotten into them. She was about to ask when Kai mimicked Opal, raising his own eyebrow, and saying, "Well? Go on."

Prince Iroh wasn't the only one who was kicked out of that room that day.

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's that.  
> With everything that's happening thus far in real life (the danger of getting hospitalized was very, very real for me), I haven't finished the brand new cover for this fanfic. But, hopefully, I will be able to work on it soon(-ish!)!
> 
> Also, next chapter will be another 10,000-worded one!  
> Until then, dream on; fly on!


	55. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The night of the ball has come. What does Lord Zuko have under his sleeves?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first up a bit of a "fun fact" about this chapter. I wrote this a few weeks ago. A fraction of it was written while I (and my team from work) was stranded on an island during a typhoon. It was kind of traumatizing (especially the boat ride back, what with the massive waves and all), but I had this chapter to busy myself with and kept me sane during our prolonged stay on that island. Heh, not-so-good times.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading this chapter. If you guys are up for some more trivia about a couple of things included in this chapter, feel free to read the notes at the bottom. 
> 
> Dream on; Fly on! :)

* * *

She looked at the mirror and her brows knitted together even further. Her eyes had both fear and anger in them—emotions, more often than not, _always_ found side-by-side.

She hadn't slept much. Questions swirled in her mind, unceasing. Her eyes had sunken more than it had before. Her exhaustion was bone deep.

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of the sink. Her eyes trained on the bandages wrapped around her right arm. It was  _tight_ and  _secure_ , and she planned to keep it that way.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door—the door to her room. It was quiet, during the first few raps. As though the person outside was hesitating.

She ground her teeth, certain it was another one of those servants who had come to pester her. She didn't have  _time_ for them. She didn't want to entertain them.

But then the knocking became louder and incessant. The person outside was not going to be deterred, it would seem. Which was  _new_ . So far, the servants who had come knocking had stopped trying after a few taps on her door.

The desire to simply ignore whomever it was was  _strong_ . And that had been the course of action she had chosen, until the knocks were finally accompanied by a voice. A very  _familiar_ voice from the one person she both  _wanted_ to see and  _wanted_ to hide from.

"Korra?" 

_Asami,_ she wanted to curse.

"I know you are in there," Asami went on. "And I know you're awake. One of the servant girls told me."

Korra did curse then, letting out a mumbled stream of profanities using a dead language...which she knew was pretty  sacrilegious but was too wound up to care.

"Come on, open up. There is something important I need to discuss with you."

_"There is something important I also need to speak to you about,"_ was what Korra knew she  _needed_ to say. She had something dire she knew she  _had_ to share. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

_Coward._ The sensible part of her mind screamed, and so she tampered that voice out.

"I am not in the mood, Asami." She said, instead. Loud enough for  her voice to carry over from the bathroom she had been in for the past hour or so. "Can it not wait?"

_...Until I have figured some things out?_ The Avatar wanted to add.

"Not unless you want to put a hold on your duties as  _the Avatar_ ," There was a pause before Asami's voice began to have a hint of irritation in them as she said, "Can you  _please_ just open this damn door and let us continue this conversation  _inside_ your room? People are starting to stare at me."

Avatar Korra wanted to tell Asami that it could wait. But telling her that would only warn the human that something was wrong. She  _would_ worry. She  _would_ ask questions. And the  _Nia Bayou_ native couldn't bear questions be thrown at her. Not when she herself  _needed_ some answers.

"Very well," Korra huffed, leaving her sanctuary for the past hour to unlock her room and welcome the girl in.

"Finally!" The Prodigy let out a sigh of relief as she quickly went inside. "I really don't like it when people stare."

There were many things Korra wanted to say to that. Like how impossible it was  _not_ to stare at her. That it would be akin to ignoring the grandiose tip of the Hollow Mount as it is basked in the incandescent glow of sunset and bring to life the spectacular and magical lights of the Aurora Borealis. Or like turning a blind eye to the snaking wonder that is  _Nia Bayou'_ s lambent  _Uvlugiak_ River that shows its majestic wonder at night reflecting the beautiful stars on its calm surface.

But Korra couldn't say those things. Voicing those out would require that she not only explain those places, but that she would elucidate why she would liken those things to the act of staring at Asami Sato. Just thinking of how she would get her thoughts across had already made the young Avatar sweaty and panicky inside; her heart beating as though she had just r u n a whole marathon. Maybe even two.

She gulped, pushed those things as far back as she could, and instead decided to make use of the only kind of verbal skill she had to fend things off and pretend everything was, as humans would like to say, "hunky dory".

Her chosen reply to Asami's statement was, "Then, perhaps, you should not have caused a ruckus outside of my room."

The taller girl breezed past the Avatar. She took several steps into the room, before she turned to face Korra with an expression that was not at all regaled by the latter's statement.

"And  _whose_ fault is that, Avatar Korra?" she asked.

Korra shrugged. Something told her not to keep sassing the other girl. She could feel Asami's eyes searching, looking at her as if gauging what was wrong; trying to figure out why she had locked herself up in her room.

Asami's eyes landed on the bandage rolled around Korra's shoulder. She frowned, but before Asami could question the need for it when she had used the Spirit Water and had seen the Avatar's wounds healing before her eyes, Korra immediately asked, "What was it you wanted to speak to me about? That important thing you mentioned? More importantly, how are you?", as she walked back to the center of the room where the sofa set was and plopped down on it.

"I'm fine. I just needed a little bit of rest." The Prodigy scrutinized her for a couple of seconds more before she joined Korra on the sofa and handed her an envelope, sealed with wax embedded with the Fire Nation's crest in response to her question.

Korra took the envelope, looked at it, then at Asami. She blinked in confusion. "What...is this?"

Asami blew a puff of air, eyes focused on the ceiling as she replied. "It's an invitation to a ball."

"A...ball?" The Avatar asked as  she turned the envelope around. "That bouncing thing used by human children in games?"

"Not  _that_ ball," she shook her head as she chuckled. "A ball is...a party."

It was Korra's turn to shake her head as she handed the envelope back. "I still do not know what that means."

For a moment, Asami forgot what she was to say. "You have no idea what a party is?"

Undignified as it was for an Avatar to do so—though it wasn't the first time that she did—Korra crossed her arms and pouted as she looked  away from the girl beside her and muttered under her breath, "I wouldn't have asked if I did."

"You don't have to pout. I just thought that was something you would have an idea  of ."

"Why?"

Asami, as always when it  came to explaining things that was so normal to other people, found it hard to give Korra a sense of what it was she was talking about. But she tried, digging into the most textbook description of a term alien to the shorter girl.

"Well, a party is a social event where entertainment, foods, and drinks are provided. It's usually done to celebrate something." The young heiress felt like a dictionary reciting these things to the Avatar, but it was better than saying something that might offend Korra.

The chocolate-haired girl absorbed the explanation in, hands underneath her chin as she did so. After a while, her eyes sparkled as though she had managed to put two pieces of a difficult puzzle together.

"A revelry, I see." 

It was such an old way of saying it, but Asami was glad Korra understood what it was. 

_If she knows what it is now, maybe getting her to come to this party with us will be easier than I thought,_ Asami mused.

But that line of thinking shattered when she saw Korra's expression changed, darkening upon remembrance of something Asami knew not of. The darker skinned girl then glared at the envelope in the other girl's night hand, as if it offended her.

"This...this ball, this party," Korra spit the word 'party' out as if it was poison, standing up as she spoke. "I will  _not_ attend it. And I forbid you from going as well!"

"You... _forbid_ me?" Asami scoffed, both wondering what it was that had made Korra change her demeanor and why she  thought she could forbid her from doing anything. Again. "Are we really going back to you ordering me around,  _Avatar_ Korra?"

The Avatar glared at the Prodigy, which the latter returned with a glare of her own. Having met with such defiance, Korra's brow dipped further.

Korra let  out a teed off sigh, running a hand over her face. It sat on her eyes, hiding the sapphire orbs from view but not the emotions of the shorter girl which seemed to be all over the place.

"Why must you always be so...so...complicatingly vexing!" The words came out as a hiss, barely audible. It was like one of those things the subject of those words  wasn’t meant to hear, but the speaker was unaware of having spoken it out loud. It was the reason why—despite having a retort ready at the tip of her tongue—Asami kept silent, letting herself mull over Korra's choice of words and wondering how she could possibly be complicated to the deity-turned-human.

The hand that had stayed shortly on her eyes then traveled to her mouth, allowing Asami a good look on them. The Avatar's brows were still furrowed, but her eyes now lacked the intensity of the angered expression on them.

The words that came next were muffled by her hand placed over her own mouth, but clear enough to be understood.

"I didn't mean it like that," Korra said. "I simply do not wish to attend such a gathering and I insist— _vehemently_ so—that you keep yourself scarce of it. Because if you force me to go to this party—" Again, Korra's tone changed as she spit the word out. "—you will be making  _my_ life extremely and painfully difficult. You be making it hard for me to keep my promise, tempting me to just let go of it."

Korra's words did not help ease the perplexity she felt. Asami knew there were some who didn't enjoy socializing; who would rather lock themselves inside their room than be  cajoled into meeting and mingling with people. Opal was like that (she had learned of an  occasion where her best friend had tried to lock herself up just to not attend a gala). But even Opal wouldn't go so far as telling her that being asked—or, in Korra's mind, 'forced' (despite the fact she hadn't even started to sell the idea of going to the party just yet)—to go to such a gathering was painful.

Having been silent for quite a while as Asami tried to process what Korra had just said, made the shorter girl think that the other was trying to come up with ways to get her to change her mind. 

It was that mindset that had Avatar Korra mumbling and complaining, "What's the point of telling me not to kill or harm anyone when you're just going to go and drag me to go watch someone be used as a  sacrificial lamb in my honor?"

Asami blinked. Then blinked again, wondering if she had, indeed, heard what Korra had said correctly. When that didn't work, she had the Avatar clarify what she had just said, asking, "What? What are you talking about?"

An eyebrow curved upwards as Korra replied, "This party, it's being thrown because of us, is it not?"

"Yes...?" The answer came out slowly, tentatively, and with a lilt that made it sound like Asami was unsure. "What does that have to do with sacrificial lambs and...?" She trailed off as she put to and two together, understanding—from Korra' perspective—why the shorter girl was one step away from restraining her to keep her from going to this event. "Oh."

Korra, not really following Asami's thought process, did not know what to make of her eyes growing as wide as saucers. Or why she suddenly looked pale-faced. 

Neither was she certain why Asami had uttered her name after that with such a hint of sadness and why the taller girl had stood up and flung her arms around her, and enveloping her in a hug she was much too surprised to reciprocate.

"What...is it for?" Korra asked after Asami kept telling her she was sorry. "I think I have failed to comprehend the flow of this exchange."

"I'm so sorry," the Prodigy repeated. "I didn't know. Those people..."

Korra turned to look away, her head the only part of her body she was able—and willing—to move. Her next words were filled with an emotion she never thought she, as the Avatar, would feel: shame.

"I didn't feel anything for them whenever it happened. I never even  _asked_ for it to be done." She said. It felt like she was shifting the blame, but the blame kept being thrown back at her. She felt... _complicit_ . "It didn't happen often, but when it did it was during the worst of my people's lives. 'To appease the Avatar!' Some of them would say," she chuckled bitterly. "I didn't feel appeased, though. Like I have said, I felt nothing. I don't even think it did anything."

A memory resurfaced. Though Korra kept it to herself. It was during one of the revelries held in her honor. Like many of the ones before, the Head Chieftain was gone and lower-ranked Water Tribesman was the one given charge of Nia Bayou. 

A plague had set in the hidden village, it had killed dozens she had heard Kai say. Thinking back, she supposed that was the reason why the Head Chieftain was gone. Perhaps he had gone out to search for a cure. Korra didn't really know. She rarely paid attention to the people who had  worshiped her like a god. She had been too focused on the spiritual aspects of her duty as the Avatar to bother with them, after all. How the people didn't just forsake her and turn to some other  deity , she was not certain...and it was  something best left to ponder about some other time.

As it went, the one left in-charge (Korra had forgotten his name) had set up the whole event. Kai had informed her, after the fact, that that man was also the one who chose the sacrifice—a child, no more than several moons old. She wasn't even certain of the child's gender. It was after the  sacrifice has been offered—with Korra, younger as she was then, summoned and made to sit at the chair of highest honor to watch—when the Head Chieftain returned.

The embers from the large sacrificial pyre had yet to be extinguished. The smell of the burnt offering still permeated the air. The strangled cries of the woman who had nursed the child still rang through the open space. But above all that, the one thing that super-imposed itself on Korra's remembrance was the fury the Head Chieftain had let out.

He was so angry at the man he had left in-charge. It was so strange for the Avatar then. She couldn't grasp why the Head Chieftain was so upset or why he had the man thrown into prison, stripped of his rank. Or why the Head Chieftain had looked sadly at her—a look that seemed to be a mixture of pity and regret; a look that had gotten her so angry that she had willed the sacrificial pyre to roar back into life from its dying embers.

She didn't understood things back then, but she did now. Still, it was one thing she could never share with Asami. A story she could never bring herself to air out.

"It wasn't your fault," Asami had eased up on her embrace to get a better look at Korra.

"Isn't it, though?"

"You said you didn't ask for it."

"I didn't," Korra nodded, then looked at her. "But if I had  _cared_ enough about the value of life, then, I would have spoken up on the absurdity of it all and not have to rely on others to do it.  _I_ may not have been the one who dragged people away to be sacrificed;  _I_ may not have been the one who ended their lives... _I_ may not have done it, but I didn't  _try_ to stop what was being done. I just  _watched_ . I am not proud of that. Not one bit. And I am not even certain why I am sharing this with you. But if this will  dissuade you from going to that party, then..then I..."

Seeing as Korra was starting to lose control, and worried at what the implications would be—if she would start going all Avatar on her again—Asami quickly placed a hand on her cheek, hoping that the contact would snap her out of it; that it would calm her down and get her to focus on something else other than the memory she was stuck in.

It seemed to work as Korra stopped talking, her words trailing off. It gave Asami an opening to speak and to ease the Avatar's worries.

"It's okay, Korra. It's  _okay_ ." She said. "I get it. Parties? Where you and Kai are from? They are  _not_ fun celebrations. But things are different here. No one is going to get offered up as some sacrifice to try to conciliate you. This invitation is just to some honest-to-goodness celebration, I guess to get everyone on friendlier terms."

"Are you sure of that?" Korra didn't sound convinced. "I have never heard of such a thing."

"To be fair, Korra, you haven't heard of  _a lot_ of things." Asami smiled, hoping a little lighthearted jest would life the other girl's spirits up. "I, on the other hand, have  _some_ experience to these things and I have fared well with them. It will be  _fine_ . There's a buffet, music and dancing...You might even enjoy yourself this time around. Maybe you and Kai can even share to the people of Nia Bayou the proper way of throwing a party when you return."

"You want to go." It wasn't a question. Korra could see how Asami's eyes sparkled as she talked about her version of a party; she could hear the longing for it. Seeing her come to life as she spoke of it, explaining things to Korra, the Avatar couldn't help but be entranced.

"It's not a matter of wanting to." The young inventor replied, going somber once more. She dropped her hand from caressing Korra's face as she walked to the small living space's table  where she dropped the invitation. "We need to have our presence felt here. We have to mingle with them and get them to see that we—well,  _you_ , most of all—are no threat. And above all else, we need them to help us."

Korra didn't say anything. She just carefully watched Asami, feeling as though there was still something else. But when Asami just looked  quizzically back at her, the Avatar began to question whether her intuition was right, or if what she had felt was something only she perceived.

Such self-questioning only intensified when the taller girl chuckled awkwardly and asked, "What?"

Korra quickly shook her head, responding with "I was just thinking," before she focused her attention at the door, acting as though it was the most interesting thing in her room. Asami, for her part, left her to her ponderings. She too had thoughts of her own.

Shortly thereafter, Korra voiced one of her concerns, "Will my presence really be necessary?"

"Well, it is true that a lot of people— especially those who knew what had happened with the Fire Nation's Coast Guards, and about last night, would be unhappy and  frightened about seeing you—"

"That does not instill one with confidence to hear."

"—And it's impossible to believe none would try to harm you or call people to arms against you. Maybe even against those of us who are friends of yours—"

"If this is your way of encouraging me to attend and letting all of you go to this celebration, you are doing a pretty awful job of it, Miss Sato." Korra cut her off once more, sounding amused.

Undeterred by the Avatar's teasing remark, Asami capped off her short exposition, saying (as innocent-sounding as possible), "And since all three of us—Opal, Kai, and myself—have agreed to attend the party for the sake of obtaining the help that we need, wouldn't it cause you less anxiety to come with us?"

Korra looked at Asami with squinted eyes and a frown. "I cannot believe you would be willing to throw that argument at me." She crossed her arms, "Using my concern like that...this is unbelievable. It's quite manipulative of you."

To be fair, the heiress hadn't really planned on doing so. She hadn't even thought about it until after the sentence formulated itself in her mouth. When she had actually voiced those words aloud, Asami however, felt that it was a good as argument as any—and a quicker way to get Korra to agree to join them.

Of course, it wasn't just the idea of having the Avatar along as a deterrent for any danger that had Asami desire her presence, she also genuinely believed that letting those who had seen what the Avatar was capable of doing with her powers witness her mingling among them—being  _normal_ —would help their cause. They needed to show that Korra was not the monster they initially pictured them to be, and neither  was she something completely different from them. They needed to show that despite what she has done and what she could do, Avatar Korra was still just Korra.

Beyond that, Asami also wanted to change the other woman's perception of a party. She wanted Korra to catch a glimpse and to experience a taste of something nicer while she was outside the land she calls home.

"I am merely presenting facts as I see them, Korra," Asami shrugged, nonchalantly, as she crossed her legs. She didn't want to look pleased, but she was.

"And you think those are actual facts?" There was a challenging tone in Korra's voice as she asked.

In reply, the Prodigy threw Korra a question of her own using the same tone of voice. "Do you deny it?"

If that question had been asked to her months ago, Korra would have confidently denied she felt any sort of worry or feared for her companions' safety. She would have even burnt,  maimed , or even blasted the insolent person who would question her or assume such things of her. Now, however, despite the annoyance that her perturbation of them was being used against her, Korra could only blow a frustrated breath as she rejoined the human on the sofa, sitting next to her.

"I'll take that as acquiesce." There was a combination of smugness and giddiness to Asami's words that had Korra huffing once more. "Don't worry, though. I promise you will have fun in our kind of party."

"You're fortunate that I am fond of you," Korra grunted. "Had that not been the case, I can assure you I would have wiped that overweening look completely off your face."

* * *

 

He watched as preparations were made in the ballroom. Dozens of maids and servants rushed about to complete their tasks in the short amount of time they had been given. Though there were those who were responsible for overseeing that everything went smoothly and were in order and though he trusts that they would, Lord Zuko still found himself loitering in the one of the upper balconies surrounding the room.

His mind had already been set. It would go against what his friends would have wanted, but he found the need to do it. Things have progressed in a different direction and in a much different phase  that they had all anticipated. Complications had arisen—the proof of which was in the small, rumpled note he had been playing with in his hands.

"I find it counter-productive, this roundabout way you have decided to do things, Lord Zuko." Her voice reached him before she made her presence known. "Nothing will change, they will still know about the troubles in Republic City. And they will be much closer to it all the same."

"Perhaps," He didn't bother to look at her. It wasn't out of discourtesy, but even know he found it difficult to gaze at her. Though they did not share the same blood that flowed in their veins, Zuko had viewed her as a child of his own. And, after what had happened...well, there were just some things that were still raw and painful to acknowledge. She was among those. "But it will be better than throwing them into the lions' den."

"Yet, who's to say you aren't simply throwing them down a dragon's maw, my lord?" She retorted.

It was only then that Lord Zuko chanced a glance at the woman beside him. Her manner of speaking pushed his reservations away. And yet, he needn't have worried about catching her visage, for it was hidden beneath the shadows of the many curtains of the yet-to-be-fully-illuminated elevated space. All he could see of her face was the bright, vert (almost chartreuse-colored) eyes that were staring, unflinchingly, at him. 

It was hard not to understood the reason behind the look was all about.

"You are...upset," As far as observations go, he was on-point. It was unappreciated by the woman, however. "That is quite understandable."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You were reckless. You almost undid everything we have done."

"How so?" He asked, genuinely confused. "I believe I have pushed things nicely along, after all, Korra has been introduced to the Avatar's Chosen. She has done wonderfully in unlocking the seal on my kingdom, and everything else that comes along with such success. I thought you, of all people, would be pleased about this development. After all, you  _knew_ this was going to happen."

Her eyes dimmed as she frowned. Movement followed, which Zuko could only assume was the woman crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't know things will turn out the way it did. I can't  foresee the future, Lord Zuko."

"But you led them here. Guided them." The old Fire Lord pointed out. "Even know, you are watching over them. Surely, you had an inkling this was how it was going to turn out."

She shook her head. "There are some things—like how it is with you and the others—that I had deduced would happen. Others, I only hoped. Asami's role—how important it is—was not among them. It was simply my desire to see them to safety, and as you have said, to guide them...whenever I can."

"I see..." There was silence then. After a while, Zuko admitted, "I had thought it was arranged as thus. Some sort of 'poetic outcome' after..." He shook his head. "Fate certainly has a strange way of doing things."

"It does," she agreed. Changing the flow of the conversation back to where it was before it could take an unwanted detour, she said, "You are sending them in a dangerous  territory , unarmed and unawares."

"They will not be without help," he countered. Even he had thought of the dangers Korra and her group may face.

The green-eyed woman scoffed. "You are sending them to a land of political intrigue with a troubled woman and a young man whose eyes are too focused on the clouds."

Lord Zuko couldn't help but laugh at how she described them. It was quite on point, though she didn't do them much justice. "There are more to them that meets the eye, my dear. They both have... _the gift_ . Not only that, I am not sending them off completely blind, I am sending them directly to the Bei Fongs, despite how Miss Opal may feel about that."  
  
That placated the woman, somewhat, but not  completely. She knew, as Zuko, did that sending Korra and her group to the Bei Fong clan did not ensure that their mission would be much easier than it had been in searching for the Elemental Core of Fire. It may seem like a straightforward shot. The Bei Fongs were responsible for the Elemental Core of Earth, after all. But darkness had been stirring awake. Nay, it had awoken. And it had been doing everything it could to derail everything Avatar Aang did, all the plans the heroes of old had put in place.

Sensing her inner turmoil, Lord Zuko tried to calm her down, sharing the words his old friend once shared with him: "Don't worry." he said. "I'm certain everything will work out."

She could only hope that they do...and that what Zuko had intended for this party would not bite them all in the rear in the future.

* * *

 

It wasn't a large gathering, not by any stretch. She and her father had merely chosen those of importance—the lords and the ladies of houses, the members of the Royal Regiment, and those that had witnessed the power of the Avatar and had seen the pillar of light burst forth—only numbering in the hundreds.

Despite being told the reasoning behind such gathering, Fire Lord Izumi still didn't agree that this was the best way to go about doing things. She still had her reservations even as the first of their guests arrived and the ballroom slowly began to fill with people.

And yet, she knew so little about the Avatar or her role in things. That was her father's forte. And that was the reason why she let him be.

The ruler of the Fire Nation took a deep breath, then exhaled. It would do her no good to keep stressing about things that were beyond her control. This was a party meant to  bolster everyone's mood, lift their spirits up, and bring people  together (or so her father had said), and she intended to make use of this moment to indulge herself.

In wine. Plenty of it.

Glancing beside her, she couldn't help but think about doubling the amount of  alcohol she would  ingest. "Must you be brooding even here, Iroh?"

In response, the crowned prince crossed his arms in defiance and said, wretchedly, "I am not brooding."

Had they been in the privacy of their own, she would have snorted. Everything about her son at that moment had been the very definition of 'brooding'. Many had already seen his somberness and the way he dejectedly sat on his seat of honor, swirling the wine in his wine glass, as he watched the lords and the ladies mingling about,  exchanging pleasantries.

She wished he would do the same and save them all the rumors that would be brought to life by his demeanor. Izumi wasn't even certain how their own guests of honor would interpret the young man's current attitude. Not that there was anything to worry about in that regard for the moment, neither Yasuko's daughter, the Bei Fong child, the young man with unruly hair, or the Avatar herself were in attendance.

Again, she looked at her son and wondered what he could have said or done that would keep those people from coming; for she knew he had something to do with it. Iroh had said he would take it upon himself to personally invite Asami Sato and her group. He had seemed excited by the prospect and he had returned moments later less enthused. It was not difficult to come to such an understanding after that.

Fire Lord Izumi didn't question him then, and she didn't question him now either. That would surely be a one-way ticket to the young man's temperament darkening some more. And so, she let him be. It would only be a matter of time before he  snapped out of it, especially when the women in court beg a n to vie for his attention.

As the night dragged on with no signs of the Avatar or her group, Izumi began to fret that this gathering  would be for naught. Already she had seen the Mover Star and his Secretary. Both of them were socializing, with the former waving his hands expressively about, no doubt regaling people of his stories. She caught the woman with him looking at her. Whatever she was plotting, Izumi chose to acknowledge her rather than pretend to not have noticed. Duo Xing extended the same courtesy.

When her father walked close by, the Fire Lord stood from her seat and caught up with him, despite how heavy her  _Juunihitoe_ was .

"It seems your guests have decided not to attend," she said, not bothering to hide her disdain about the whole thing.

"They will be here," her father was confident of that. Where his confident came from, she knew not. Even their other guests were starting to wonder what the point in all of this was. "Give them some time."

Her hand shot to her father's arm. She tugged at him, causing the old man to stop in his tracks and turn his attention towards her fully. 

"We are running out of it, father." she said. "Our guests are getting restless. If you want to introduce  _her_ , now would be the time before they all decide to leave."

* * *

 

In retrospect, perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to allow Korra to prepare by herself. She should have known she would pull something like  _this_ .

"I am going to strangle her," Asami said as she slammed the door to Korra's room shut with much force than was necessary. They were already late. So very late.

"I won't stop you," Kai said as he fixed the mandarin  collar of his borrowed attire: a crimson  _Achkan Sharwani_ accentuated with black embroidered patterns paired with a black pair of  _churidar_ . Though the cloth was loose fitting and comfortable, it was much too formal for the young steward. "If I had known it would be alright to bail, I would have done as she  has done."

"If you had run off with Korra, I can assure you that we will not be so lenient with you when we end up finding you." Opal fixed the selection of fabrics in her arms—which were supposed to be the clothes Lord Zuko had borrowed for Korra to wear. Even she could not hide the disdain she felt for the Avatar's unexpected (though she wondered if that really was the case) disappearance. To Asami she asked, "What are we supposed to do now?"

It was a great a question as any. What  _can_ they do? Then again, there really was no other course of action for them. They were already dressed to the nines with the outfits they had been lent and which they were  grateful for...as itchy and a little bit revealing as they were for Opal.

"We go to the ball," Asami responded, whatever excitement she had mere hours before knocking on the Avatar's room had long vanished like the Avatar herself.

"And if they ask where Lady Korra is?" Kai questioned. "I don't think anyone from this nation who has come across her would find relief in knowing she is lo o se in the palace..."

None of them thought it was right to speak of Korra like she needed to be constantly watched, but they were not stupid to believe that anyone in the vicinity would not stress over the fact that no one—not even her friends—knew where she was.

"We'll just say that she let us go first; that she's in her room...meditating." It was the most plausible excuse they could make up. "And with how Korra has acted towards the servants, it wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone...hopefully."

And so, soon after dumping the clothes they had found in Asami's bedroom, the trio made their way to the ballroom where the party was already underway.

* * *

 

There was something to be said with the way mother and son perked up upon the arrival of the strange group. Even though his attention were not at them, Lord Zuko could see the air around them changing when the three entered. There was relief on both his daughter and grandson at the sight of them.

It wasn't just Izumi and Iroh who had looked up at Asami Sato and her friends' arrival, even the other  aristocratic lords and ladies momentarily paused whatever they were doing, whether it was exchanging gossip or drinking the contents of their wine glasses. The silence lasted for a second before time resumed itself with a new fodder for gossip. Already Lord Zuko could hear the strange things others spoke of concerning their young guests. The only one who, interestingly, was genuinely delighted to see the trio (apart from himself) was the young Mover Star, who squealed with happiness before bounding towards the group who was equally and pleasantly surprised to see him.

He eyed the secretary, Duo Xing, wondering what she might think of all of this. After thorough investigation from the Royal Capital's White Lotus who were not at all happy at being kept from reporting that their precious Avatar was in the Fire Nation capital, it had come to Lord Zuko's attention that Korra and her friends had made use of Bolin's airship, hitching a ride. It was the reason why the Mover Star's reaction did not surprise him. It was doubtful, however, that Duo Xing would know of her charge's involvement in ferrying in a person believed to be a dangerous criminal. It was also doubtful that she knew he and the White Lotus have uncovered and traced calls connected to someone in the fallen Republic to and from her person.

Lord Zuko closed his eyes and expelled the short breath he had taken. Now was not the time to deal with whatever intrigue the woman had brought on his shores. There was something else that was of great importance; something much more imperative he should be focusing on; namely, the fact that the young heiress' entourage was short of one person.

He excused himself from the group he was associating with and made his way to Asami Sato. At the same time, he  noted that Izumi had moved, her son tailing her. She too was heading for the young woman's direction.

_Now, this is interesting,_ he thought to himself, the crimson tail of his  _haori_ flapping as he moved and excused himself from those who tried to take his attention away. He didn't expect either Izumi or Iroh to make the first move to speak with any of the three people they had, in one way or another, caused problems for. 

He arrived at the group first and was quickly greeted by an  exaggerated bow from the young Mover Star. The others quickly followed, though with much less  enthusiasm , which he could not fault them for.

"Lord Zuko! I am very much delighted about this party!" Bolin had begun to say, winding up for what he knew was going to be another of his long-winded stories.

Quickly, Zuko raised a hand to stop him. His attention was on Asami as he asked, "Korra?"

Bolin's eyes widened at name and he blurted out, "You know about Korra?" in a much louder voice than any of them in that group would have liked as people immediately turned their attention towards them. Whether they knew who Korra was or was just taken aback by the outburst, the old monarch tried not to think about.

With a smidgeon of effort, Asami ignored Bolin, gave a small, innocent smile and replied, "She will be here momentarily. Korra is just meditating. It's sort of her thing being the Avatar...keeping the balance between the physical and spiritual realm and all that."

"I see," Lord Zuko nodded with a gentle brush of his overgrown beard, his eyes never leaving the young woman's who met his gaze.  
  
"I do hope your Avatar Korra doesn't take too long," Izumi supplied, arriving just as Asami had been giving her answer. "And I do hope you are not lying, Miss Sato."

Zuko knew that her daughter was not trying to rile up Yasuko's daughter; that she was not  antagonizing her and her friends. What he didn't know was that if Asami knew that. The whole point of this was to get everyone together and to spread word of Korra and her friends as an envoy of the Fire Nation. Already, those two objectives were in danger of not being met. He didn't need his daughter to jeopardize it further.

"I don't control the Avatar's time, Your Grace." Defiantly, Yasuko's daughter said. "We are fortunate she would even listen to me."

It was a dig. Everyone who knew what had happened two nights ago would see it for what it was. Lord Zuko kept his face neutral, even as his mouth twitched and ached to smile. Not for the first time he saw Yasuko in Asami. He—along with Kai and Miss Bei Fong—kept silent and watched, wondering how the Fire Lord would respond.

To everyone else in that party, they would see the group and wonder what made the people in it special enough to warrant the attention of all the members of the Royal Family. To those who  we re a part of that group, what they felt was tension, high-strung and crackling.

It was much to everyone's comfort when no bitter words were said by the current ruler of the Fire Nation. She merely nodded, saying a curt, "Yes, fortunate indeed.' before turning around and walking away.

As she did, Iroh quickly stepped forward. He seemed insecure, which was a first for his grandfather. Rarely, if ever, did the young prince found his confidence lacking.

"I am glad you have changed your mind, Lady Asami." Iroh bowed, hand already reaching for the young heiress', only to be stopped by the seemingly incognizant Mover Star who unknowingly stepped between the two. The Prince was irked by this while Asami was glad for it, though she hid it well except to those who knew her.

"Wait a minute!" Bolin cried. "All of you know each other?"

"I wouldn't say it like that, but..." Opal muttered, her voice was like a beacon Bolin immediately sought.

"Oh, good." He didn't even wait for the young Bei Fong to finish. "I had thought all that secrecy and the sneaking around to get you guys here was pointless. That would have been pretty frustrating. My airship got blown into  smithereens , after all."

"You are blowing things out of proportion," Iroh growled the words out, showing to all how displeased he was of the interference. "Your airship was  _not_ 'blown into  smithereens '."

"Of course  _you_ will say that." Bolin crossed his arms, showing off his bulging biceps. As though Iroh could be intimidated by such things. "You're a member of the ruling powers that needs these things to be swept under the rug."

"What does  _that_ mean?" His grandson was already looking confrontational, his hands were already poised on the sword sheathed on his side.

As entertaining as it was watching the drama unfold before his eyes, the fact that people were already beginning to blatantly look at them and listen in was not something he wanted. Judging by the discomfort Asami and Opal were already showing, they were not enjoying being near the center of it...something that could not be said of Kai.

"That is enough, children," Zuko finally spoke up, breaking the fight before it could even truly begin. "This is neither the time nor the place."  
  
Sounding scandalized, Iroh turned on him. "Grandfather, I am no child!"

He looked at him, unimpressed. "Then stop acting like one in front of our guests." Bol i n looked ready to gloat, and he turned on the Mover Star as well and said, "As should someone of your stature, Master Bolin. It reflects poorly on both of you."

His words managed to have the desired effect on the two men in the group, getting them to back down. Nodding to himself and being certain that they would behave, he returned his attention back to Yasuko's daughter and her friends.

"I apologize for keeping all of you," he told them. "You must all be famished. My grandson," he looked pointedly at Iroh, before continuing on, "Will take you to your table. Indulge yourselves. Relax. Have fun as we await Korra's arrival. I can assure you, no harm will come upon you in this gathering."

Though skeptical (and it was understandable why), Asami accepted the invitation. She bowed in thanks and followed an eager and overzealous Prince Iroh. As they moved away, he caught a look from the Avatar's young steward. Even without giving anything away, an understanding passed between them. Whether young Kai would share what it was with Miss Sato and Miss Bei Fong, Lord Zuko did not know and would not wait to find out.

When he was certain Iroh was being courteous and hospitable, the wizened, old man gave his daughter a brief nod before he ducked out of the room.

  


* * *

 

She was thankful, having the perks of an Avatar. Then again, she likewise felt cursed by it. It was her ability to bend the elements, particularly the wind, that enabled her to camp— _not hide_ —out in the palace's highest tower, away from prying eyes. Similarly, it was (probably, she wasn't entirely certain of it) her powers that caused her to have to be up there in the first place, soon after laying eyes on the clothes she was asked to wear.

Wearing a dress was not a big deal. Well,  _normally_ it wasn't. But the circumstances she had found herself in upon returning from that in-between place had not been normal. Not even remotely so. The dress was revealing enough as it was, but the  sleeveless cut was what really sealed her decision for her.

Perhaps if Asami had not seen her the afternoon before; if the bandages on her arm had just been hidden from the human's sight; then, maybe, she would have been able to wear the strangely-cut set of clothing. But Asami had seen the bandages. Even with the lack of questions, Korra could tell it wasn't because she didn't have any but because she chose not to express them. It was out of courtesy—at least, that was how the Avatar took it as. She, however, doubted such courtesy would be extended to her twice.

She could no longer make any excuses about not healing whatever injuries plagued her. Even if she did lie and say she her energies were still depleted causing her unable to create Spirit Water, that would still cause her friends to fuss over her and that could eventually  have  led to the lie being  unraveled far before its time.

_No,_ she told herself.  _This is the only way._

As much as she didn't like it.

As cowardly as it made her.

Much as it would, without a doubt, anger and frustrate Asami and the others.

_I am in so much trouble,_ she groaned.  _So, so much trouble._ She laughed bitterly as the words tumbled out of her aloud, "Spirits, what have I become?"

"That is a question that requires deep introspection," Korra almost jumped out of her skin when Lord Zuko spoke to her from behind. The look she must have had must have been something for the old man to laugh merrily at her. "And you have picked quite a time and place to have such deep musings."

Korra's nostrils flared,  embarrassment coating her every pore. "What are you doing up here, old man?"

"Ah," he chuckled, still thoroughly amused. "I find that question more suitably directed at you, my dear. The last time I checked, I was told you were coming to the ball and that you will be there shortly." Lord Zuko eyed her from head to toe, noting the same clothing she had worn when she and Asami had charged in on the Audience Hall, before adding, "This, to me, does not look like you being prepared to attend such festive gathering."

She kept silent, not bothering to confirm or deny whatever suspicions might have rooted itself on the old man's head.

That didn't mean Lord Zuko kept silent. The old man took the opportunity to speak. "I am quite surprised that you would allow your friends to attend by themselves, surrounded by people whose intentions are not known to you. I had thought you were overprotective of them, to the point where you give Aang a run for his money."

"Then again, I suppose this is your way of trusting in them and your faith in their strength?" Zuko's goading did not stop, despite the lack of a reply from the young woman. "Of course, you needn't worry. I can assure you of their safety. And, I suppose, Iroh will ensure that no harm would come to Miss Sato. I think he is really going beyond himself with that, perhaps as a way to apologize for the trouble he had caused. He is a friendly and caring person, once you get to know him. I am certain Miss Sato will enjoy his company during this party. The food isn't—"

Whatever else the old man had to say was lost as Korra blasted him with a fireball, which Lord Zuko merely absorbed with quick movements from his hand. Annoyance completely overtaking her features as her hand from whence the ball of fire came from remained outstretched, palm open. Disregarding the fact that had the fireball hit its intended mark and caused some damage, she would have rekindled the Fire Lord's anger, Korra proved she was ready to do it again as she let the flames dance around her open palm.

"Your temper rivals that of my daughter," Lord Zuko pointed out, unperturbed, though the jovial tone in his voice had been replaced with that which held warning to the Avatar.

"I do not particularly care." Korra retorted in the same tone. "Do not test me, old man. Not tonight. Not after what  _you_ have done to me. You have no idea how much I am holding myself back—how difficult it is—just to ensure I do not break my promise and get Asami and the others in trouble right now."

"I would feel remorseful if I know what it is you are talking about, Korra." He said, scratching his beard. "If this is about the ball, I can assure you I have no—"

"This isn't about your stupid party!" the Avatar shouted, grinding her teeth. As soon as the words were out, Korra took the opportunity to show him what it was she was blaming him on. In one, quick movement, Korra yanked the bandages she had rolled around her arm and allowed Zuko a good look at the cause of her anxiety. "This," she said, gesturing to her arm, "This is what you have done to me!"

Korra had expected there to be surprise registered on the old hero's face. She expected his eyes to widen, for those golden orbs to be filled with the similar sense of confusion at the mystery. She expected there to be an apology whispered, an  admittance of not knowing. There were many other things Avatar Korra expected Lord Zuko to do or display upon her revelation, what she didn't expect was how he merely took everything in stride. It was as though he was  _expecting_ such an outcome.

Like he had  _known_ .

And though it should have made Korra feel, at least, a little bit relieved that someone knew this was going to happen and that perhaps Zuko may know a way to fix it or know some other things that will help bring everything back to normal, all it made the young Avatar feel was resentment and anger.

"You  _knew_ !" she roared, her anger causing flames to burst from her skin. "You knew this was going to happen, and you hid it from me!"

"I am sorry, my dear." He sounded so sincere with his words, his eyes full of sadness. "But would you have done things differently had you known? Would you have forgone your duty? Would you have hesitated?"

"That is  _not_ the point, human!" The desire to destroy the whole palace, to set it aflame was tampered merely by the thought of the safety of her friends. "You  _hid_ this from me! You kept something so crucial from me!" She paused, willing herself to calm down—which was a difficult feat, one she barely managed to do. "I want you to fix this."

Again Lord Zuko apologized. "I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do. What happened to you  upon unsealing the Elemental Core of Fire is only the beginning, Korra. This is something you will not be able to escape, with every Elemental Core you free. This is your burden."

"That's...that's..." Korra wasn't going to lie. She had feared as much. But to actually hear it as something inescapable, something  inevitable , was a hard blow. It left her speechless and numb. As numb as the arm she had been hiding underneath the bandages could, at times, be.

"I really am sorry, Korra." Zuko took a step forward. And when Korra didn't try to harm him, took another. And another. Until he was close enough to place a hand on her shoulder. Gently he squeezed, trying to express sympathy for her plight. "If it is any consolation," he said, words barely above a whisper, " _her_ fate differs from yours."

The Avatar didn't need to ask whom he was referring to or what he meant. She understood. And despite that crushing feeling of hopelessness that weighed heavily in her, Korra did feel some form of comfort in knowing, even when sadness also filled her heart.

* * *

 

Korra appeared just after she had humored Prince Iroh and accepted his invitation to dance and they were midway through a song. The only reason Asami knew the Avatar had arrived was through the ripples of whispers. Whipping her head to where it had  originated , the Prodigy saw her enter the ballroom with Lord Zuko, wearing an  _Ao Dai_ in the colors of the royal family. The clothes fitted her perfectly, despite it being borrowed. Instead of what expression they had expected she would wore upon her arrival (not that they knew she was going to come, only that they  _hoped_ she didn't ditch them), she had an unreadable look on her face. She didn't even seem to particularly care about where she was going, or where the old monarch was taking her.

Asami could hear words tumbling out of the prince's mouth, but she was no longer listening to him. It was a disrespectful thing to do to a future Fire Lord, but Korra's demeanor worried her greatly. She wanted to go to quickly go to her side, but was unable to. Not only was she still held in a dance by Prince Iroh, but the sea of people dancing on the floor in a choreographed waltz, which she was a part of, was thick. She wouldn't simply break formation, she would also bring the dance to a halt if she were to excuse herself. That simply would not do with what she and the others had agreed was the objective of attending the ball. And so she could only hope that the Avatar was alright; that maybe she had just eaten something bad earlier during lunch.

Lord Zuko whispered something to Korra, to which the Avatar brusquely nodded to. Seconds later, the old monarch left Korra standing on the side, arms crossed as her gaze raked over those in attendance. As the song began to conclude, their eyes finally met. For a moment, Asami saw Korra's eyes crinkle with a smile, before she glanced to the Prodigy's side and saw her companion for the night, asking her for yet another dance. The smile vanished as Korra looked away.

The music stopped then, forcing dance partners to break away and look at the elevated platform that housed the Royal Family's seat. As all eyes turned, a sudden quietness descended. It grew when Fire Lord Izumi stood beside Lord Zuko who had called everyone to attention.

_Finally,_ Asami thought to herself, believing there was more to this gathering than to simply 'honor the Avatar' as  a disgruntled Iroh had put it.

When Lord Zuko was certain that everyone's eyes and ears were all on him, he gave those in the crowd a warm smile and—as though the night was still young—welcomed them and expressed his gratitude that they had come, regardless of how sudden the invitation was or how it seemed like the wrong time to hold festivities.

The promising, young engineer couldn't help but agree to the sentiments of the multitudes who had  murmured the strangeness of such a decision, though she did so silently. Worried was she that saying anything might offended the prince beside her and make everything she had to put up with that night all end up in vain.

Asami chanced a glance at Korra, wondering what was going through her mind. She wouldn't be surprised if Korra had something sarcastic to say. But the deity-turned-human looked on gravely as Lord Zuko spoke. There was not even a hint of a smile on her when the old man acknowledge her presence. She just stood there, as still and rigid as a statue;  fearsome as a warrior just about ready to go off on battle.

The Prodigy found it difficult to read what was on Korra's mind. She hoped the Avatar wasn't acting that way because of her remembrance on the morbid version of a gathering she had grown up with in Nia Bayou. She made a mental note, just as she turned her full attention to Lord Zuko speaking, to ask the other girl if she was alright as soon as the chance presented itself.

"As you all know by now," the Hero of the Hundred Year War was saying, "strange things have been happening all around the word. You all witnessed the volcanic  eruption that  occurred months ago; have no doubt heard that it occurred simultaneously to other volcanoes—most have been believed to be dormant—suddenly  erupting as well. You may have also heard rumors of a lone village escaping the great calamity one of these volcanoes had sought to ruin it with." He paused, sure enough there were those who spoke about it in hushed voices, sharing their thoughts to those who would listen.

Lord Zuko let his gaze travel across the people in the room, before he continued speaking. "Likewise, rumors have spread of citizens from our proud nation, numbering to the thousands, disappearing; whole villages and cities bursting with life one moment then suddenly being devoid of it the following day. Some here may have even bear witness to strange creatures appearing through darkness and shadow, engulfing anything and anyone in its way;  monstrous beings that take no certain form and are impervious to all weapons known to mankind."

"And," he gave another dramatic pause. "Most of you here have seen, with your own eyes, the pillar of light that now stands in this palace, the heart of the Royal Capital; have witnessed the exact moment that it appeared...among other things." Zuko looked at Korra then, and those who noticed, followed his gaze to the unflinching, young woman. The murmurs grew stronger then, so much so that Lord Zuko had to raise his hand and call for silence.

The crowd headed, though not completely. Yet all waited in bated breath to hear what the famed hero had to say about all of this. Looking at the Fire Lord herself, even she was intrigued. As was Prince Iroh, though his had a mixture of annoyance still.

"That pillar is the symbol of our nation's true strength." Lord Zuko's impassioned words continued. He began moving about around the stage he had set, looking people in the eye as he spoke. "For a very long time, it was sealed in order to protect our nation and those with  _The Gift_ .  Some of you may see the pillar in all of its fiery glory. Others can only view it as a hazy column. That tells how strongly  in-tuned with  _The Gift_ you are. To those who see it as clearly as anything tangible would, your affinity to our nation is strong, and  _The Gift_ would have  undoubtedly began to manifest itself after years of being suppressed. To those can only see it like a mirage, you have the potential to something else."

Stunned silence  greeted his words, but the Hero of the Hundred Year war did not mind them. " But now, an evil like no other is stirring. It has been seeping and causing chaos. Those rumors of villages being consumed by darkness; of creatures appearing out of thin air to gobble villagers whole—those are caused by this evil that had laid dormant until recently. This darkness will continue to plague us and ours. It will continue to reach far and wide, beyond our borders. And it has. Its strength is unparalleled. There is nothing even I can do against it, but support the ones who can."

Throughout the course of his  speech , the old monarch had traversed the length back to where Korra had stood, the people in his way parted and created a path out of their own accord. And now he faced her yet again, both stood tall. Understanding dawned to all those in attendance of the one whom the old Fire Lord spoke.

"Lady Korra," his words were now laced with humility and an emotion Asami found difficulty to grasp. Like there was something more,  underlying each word he was about to speak from that point on towards the deity-turned-human; the young woman she considered her friend. "I know we—the Royal Family and the Fire Nation—have done you great disservice in your travels in our land. We had made your journey, and that of your companions, much more difficult than it should have been. We have caused you great distress. I know you think little of me after what had happened, but there is no one we could turn to. And though I know it is asking too much of you, our nation needs you to dispel this darkness that is threatening to sow even more seeds of chaos and ruin. The world  _needs_ you. Please, bring balance back to the world."

As if those words were not surprising enough, Lord Zuko suddenly lowered himself to the ground, kneeling before the Avatar.

"Grandfather, what are you—?"  
  
Whatever Iroh had to say was cut off by the collective gasps that followed. Everyone turned their heads towards the source and found that the Fire Lord herself had also silently followed her father's example as she, too, knelt at the Avatar from where she had been standing. Her eyes, though still filled with defiance, seemed to have some new sort of understanding in them as well. It made Asami wonder if the defiance was directed at Korra, or at the force much larger than themselves that Lord Zuko had talked about.

"Mother?" It seemed too much for Prince Iroh, but when all gazed turned to him—which included his mother's—he lost whatever choice he might have. In a dignified manner that hid whatever complaints and ill feelings he had about the situation, the Prince mimicked what his elders did.

Soon, everyone was doing the same thing. Some even  prostrating themselves, whether it was just to follow what the Royal Family did, or out of a sense of fear, awe, and respect for something they cannot fully grasp just yet. In a few minutes, the only ones left standing were Korra, Opal, Kai, and Asami herself.

Kai, out of a sense of duty and pride spoke up—much to the astonishment of many that caused them to startle—saying, "Whatever you decide, Lady Korra, I we are with you!". Then he and Opal bowed as well.

Left standing with Korra, the shorter girl looked at her. There was something in her gaze Asami could not place; something she wanted to dissect, but felt there was some other time for that.

She smiled at the Avatar, choosing not to say anything, but instead knelt much like the others had.

Perhaps she was expecting that Korra would find the reception familiar; that it would give the young Avatar something that tied her with the life she had had to leave behind. 

Perhaps she thought it would give Korra that sense of comfort in knowing that, slowly and little by little, people may come to respect the Avatar as the people of Nia Bayou did.

But instead of giving that self-assured, cocky smile at the sea of people kneeling and bowing themselves at her, Korra's lips were pursed into a thin line. 

Instead of proclaiming herself the omnipotent Avatar, capable of doing anything, as she had done on numerous  occasions where opportunity presented itself in the past, Korra merely nodded, silently yet resolutely accepting the new-found weight on her shoulders.

It was like a different Korra altogether, one that was foreign to the Prodigy.

And it was something that made Asami even more certain that something was wrong with Korra, and made her purposely decide to confront the Avatar about it and get to the bottom of this mystery.

One way or another.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, I incorporated a little bit of real world culture in this story via the clothes the Royal Family and our heroes wore. For those who do not know what those clothes are below is a quick rundown of that (based from my research):
> 
> First up, Fire Lord Izumi's _Jūnihitoe_ (or as I have written it here 'Juunihitoe'), is an extravagant _kimono_ worn traditionally by Japanese women of the court popularized during 10th century Heian Era (which was around 790 to 1185 AD, a time when Buddhism, Taoism, and other Chinese Influences in Japan were at their peak). As it's name suggests, the _jūnihitoe_ is a freakin' twelve-layer robe with an inner most white silk garment followed by various other layers such as the (oh boy): Kosode, Nagabakama, Hitoe, Uchigi, Uchiginu, Uwagi, Kouchigi, Karaginu, and the Mo. And, get this, the entire ensemble's weight could add up to 20 effin' kilograms!
> 
> Next is Kai's _Achkan Sharwani_. This is something I am a little bit unsure of, even after my research since, on one article I read them as two separate types of clothing; on another (and this is the one I used here) it (the Achkan Sharwani) was a type of Sharwani (a long coat-like garment worn in India that is similar to the frock coat or the zupan). The difference between the normal Sharwani, from what I read, was the length and the front opening. It is worn during the 20th century by the general population and by the princely states in India.
> 
> _Churidar_ s are tightly fitting trousers (or pyjamas) worn by both men and women around South East Asia and are a variant of the common salwar pants. Unlike the salwar pants, however, churidars narrow more quickly in a way that reveals the contours of the legs. They are also naturally stretchy.
> 
> I believe I have already told you guys about the _Haori_ , but just in case you guys forgot, it's a Japanese hip-length (could also be thigh-length) kimono-like jacket. It is worn open (unlike the more commonly known _Yukata_ but can be closed by a string that connects to the lapels. The Haori was not cheap, it was only during the Edo period when the middle class managed to afford it.
> 
> Korra's _Ao Dai_ is a traditional Vietnamese clothing. The tunic is made of tight-fitting silk tunic worn over trousers. Worn at the court of the _Nguyen_ Lords at Hue in the 18th century, it evolved into an aristocratic gown worn during the 19th and early 20th century. The Ao Dai has a lot of parts as well that made up its _Ta Sau_ or back flap and its _Ta trước_ or front flap.
> 
> I'm not sure if I have forgotten anything else, but if I did, feel free to tell me and I'll add them in. Also, if you guys want to know what these look like, Google is your friend. :D
> 
> Again, comments/reviews are very much appreciated and are fodder to my muse. :)  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


	56. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With the ball on-going, Korra and Asami both come into some realization while leaving others to ponder on other things. Meanwhile, an old friend comes to visit; the Mercenary finds himself in the middle of a strange phenomena; and Unalaq gets caught up in more than he bargained for..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took a while to update. I had to wait for my Beta to send the chapter back at me. I'm really sorry about that.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this one. This will be the second-to-the-last chapter surrounding the events of the party Zuko held for Korra and her friends.
> 
> Also, if you guys want updates on this story (like when the chapters will be released, delays, and a bunch of other stuff related to it), just search for #LoKTheSchism on Twitter as I always post updates using it. :)

 

* * *

 

He felt fortunate they were allowed to dock, under the circumstances. He related such luck to his relationship with Zuko. Had he been anyone else, he was certain his ship would have been asked to turn back.

It also helped that the people he had working inside had already secured him the necessary papers to allow them safe harbor.

Surveying the airship dock that stood at the distance—or, rather, what was left of it, his brows furrowed, his mouth thinned into a straight line. He was not at all happy at the sight and what it meant to be seeing it.

"They sure made good work of it," an armored man beside him chuckled, hands loosely holding a spear in attention. "Imagine if this happened in the Earth Kingdom, Chief!"

"That would be catastrophic," the Chieftain nodded. "From what I heard, even the Royal Family was not amused by this."

"I would be surprised if they would have just let this slide." his guard whistled. "Is that why we are here? To fix this incident the Avatar caused?"

He didn't give him much of an answer then. He simply hummed, letting the armored man think whatever this visit was meant for. 

It wasn't that he distrusted those that were with him, but he didn't want Korra or Kai to get wind of his arrival. He could only imagine how those two would react  were they  to learn  of his arrival .

It would not be a joyous reunion, he could imagine.

Still, he had been  _requested_ to come. The letter that he held within his  breast pocket , underneath all the coats of fur he donned, was proof of that. And as he kept his gaze surveying the damage in the Royal Capital, and his men rowed them into the canal that led to the Palace Docks, the old Head Chieftain of Nia Bayou could only pray that this meeting would go well.

  


* * *

 

  


He hadn't slept a wink.

Which, really, would not have been that big of a deal. He was used to long nights that blended the days together. But this, in his defense, was a different ball game entirely.

Even though it ha d n't even been a week since the beginning of all this craziness when that pillar of light had appeared, it had felt like a lifetime for him.

His hair, which he had taken good care of ever since he was introduced to hair products and styling and looking cool for the ladies (which were both for his entertainment and for infiltrating), now looked like a hen's nest, strands flying every which way.

His amber eyes, which could lure women in if he so wanted them to, were accentuated by dark, heavy bags.

His chin, which had always been so clean, now had growing stubbles that itched but made him frightened to scratch out of fear of hurting himself.

He couldn't even get himself to dress properly. He looked haggard, like he had turned from big-shot mercenary to a bum drunk. All he had willingly clothed himself in, in the days since, was a pair of boxers and a white, sleeveless undershirt.

Amidst all of this, he was glad his roommate had been called into a mission in the city, otherwise, Mako did not know how to explain what ha d been happening to him.

The Mercenary doubted anyone would be able to.

After all, how could anyone explain why the doorknob of his living quarters had melted off in his touch—something he wasn't willing to believe was possible, and had thought was the work of something else, up until he had touched it again and had completely liquified the metal handle, turning it to a bubbling, hot pool of golden liquid.

Or when he had, upon seeing that happen, stumbled backwards. When he flung his arms back, as he half-stumbled and half-crawled away, a small sprout of flame shot itself from his palm, singeing a curtain. He almost screamed in surprise then.

Or when he almost burnt his hair off as he grabbed fistfuls of them, watching the curtains being eaten by fire, too shocked to do anything until his brain finally kicked into gear and he managed to douse it before it thoroughly consumed the fabric. It didn't really end up burning, but he could have sworn he smelled smoke coming from his hair.

Everything he touched after that, seemed to want to burst into flames. And so he refrained from grabbing hold of anything for too long. Too afraid was he that he would set the entire living quarters on fire.

When he had tried to sleep that first night, he had even awakened to a sweat-covered body and an extra pillow that ha d  been turned to ash.

He hadn't managed to fall back to sleep since then.

This series of  unfortunate and inexplicable things happening to him was not the only source of stress for him either. Amon's summons were another.

Amon had, upon reviewing his report, told him to keep his mouth shut about Asami Sato; to keep Hiroshi from finding out about his daughter's whereabouts and her affiliation. When he had argued that it was a job the Head of Future Industries has employed him for, Amon had given him a vaguely-worded threat, but a threat nonetheless.

"It is all for the glory of our infant nation," the Masked One had said when, despite the insinuations he was provided, Mako still pushed for an explanation. "Hiroshi Sato is almost finished with the repair and enhancement of the Spirit Bastille. If we were to tell him of his daughter, it would only divide his attention."

Mako wanted to argue that it could also urge him to finish the hulking structure quickly, but his  arguments fell on deaf ears. Whatever ideas Amon had in his head, it was not going to change for anyone or anything.

He was a man whose mind had already been set on one thing. And now that he ha d achieved his bid for power over Republic City, he was now bent on perfecting the Spirit Bastille and obtaining a source for unlimited power in the form of the spirits.

"And it all falls on you," he had said, eyes gleaming behind the mask that he wore. "To find me spirits to fuel Hiroshi's creation."

It was such a strange request. "Why me? I don't know anything about them. It would be much more useful to have the Sato girl here. She would know, considering how much time she had spent with this Avatar-person."

"I think you have proven how difficult it would be to get those two women back here, Mako," there was bite in Amon's words.

He had to bite the insides of his cheeks from blurting out some choice words of his own.

"This is a chance I am giving you," the Masked One turned around, hands behind his back as he surveyed Republic City from the wall of glass that served as his window to the outside. "A very important task that I would reserve to no one but the best under my command. Infiltrate this Avatar Korra's group, if you must. But find me a powerful source of energy to fuel up the Bastille." He turned slightly to face the Mercenary, a steely look on his eyes. "Failure is  _not_ an option. I am certain your  _brother_ wouldn't want you to fail either. Do you understand?"

And he did. Mako understood perfectly. He agreed, and he already had a plan in his mind by the time he returned to his quarters.

Of course, that was before he had become some sort of walking, human matchstick lighting things up left and right.

Now, it seemed like Amon was just humoring him about the Avatar and the Sato girl; that he knew what was going on with him and was just toying with him. He felt trapped. Paranoid. His mind kept giving him all sorts of scenarios of b e ing watched and surveyed.

_What if whatever is happening to me has something to do with all these Spirits crap?_ It wasn't the first time such a though entered his baffled mind.  _What if Amon is planning to use me as some sort of human sacrifice to fuel his machine? He proved he could extract energy from humans with that glove of his...would it be so farfetched to think he would do the same to me if he knows that I am literally bursting with fire?_

Such thoughts kept him even more awake at night and kept him from thinking much on the job the leader of the Equalists have given him.

He looked at the communicator lying haphazardly on the lone, circular table in the room. He hadn't touched it for fear of destroying it and having to explain why he needed to acquisition a new one. Now, it was tempting him.

He weighed the options he had in his mind. He could call Duo Xing and ask for her advice if she was still unwilling to help him (he couldn't really blame her, but...  _Gods why do women have to be so difficult?_ ).

But then he remembered, Amon was just a side-line now. Another employment to simply keep the cash flowing and keep his brother safe. There was someone else he was working for now. Someone who had proven more capable and powerful than the masked leader; someone even more mysterious than Amon could ever try to be.

It was true that his new employer hadn't provided him an ounce of help at that time, and had simply dropped a message from Amon, but things were different now.

_Surely, I would get the help I need._

Despite not knowing how to get into contact with his hooded employer, Mako decided then that there was another option open to him.

There always has been.

* * *

 

Opal had quite a number of hobbies. 

She liked growing flowers, which was why she had a small garden back when she was still living with her family and why her room—apart from having shelves upon shelves of books—were home to pots of various sizes all of which taking the bulk of her windowsill's space.

She liked reading, which was a given. Her natural  curiosity found great solace in the pages of books; their smell comforting. Each book to her had a soul that burst forth when it is opened; a soul that yearn ed to divulge the secrets with each touch of its pages. Each word read was a whisper from the authors, whether they were well-known historians or people whose names have long been lost but whose stories were never forgotten.

She liked to write. As someone who aspire d to be a great historian—and as an avid reader—herself, she had learned to take the pen and use it to tell the flow of history from her point of view and her understanding. She let her passion flow out into each word scribbled and transcribed into paper, hoping her words would create the vivid picture of what was and what could be; that her words would bring about the truth that had been lost and, sometimes, hidden.

She learned to like traveling as well. At first, she hated it. Hated having to leave those things that  we re familiar, but knowing it was needed. She hid that fact well, not even certain Asami knew. With each brand new day she spent in the company of the Avatar, and the adventures (and misadventures) that they encountered along the way, she found that she enjoyed it  immensely. She liked the new discoveries that she ma de ; she loved seeing the places she had only read about in her books. She loved experiencing these new things.

But, perhaps, more than anything, Opal  _loved_ people-watching. She loved to simply sit somewhere and watch how people interact ed —their mannerisms, their stature—and ry to come up with stories behind the things that they do. She loved to simply observe how others behaved and see the difference in cultures and upbringing away from the scene in her subjects interact. In doing so, she learn ed so much about them and the community they live in. She had learned to gauge people from honing on that skill as well.

Which was why, as she observed Korra, she couldn't help but wonder what was the cause behind the Avatar's demeanor. She had thought that, after acknowledged in such a grand way, that Korra would be standing proudly, boisterously, and smugly as she did whenever her identity c a me up.

During those times, Korra would puff out her chest, grin that self-satisfied grin of hers, and would not hesitate to show—in words and in actions—how beneath her humans were. Even when she had mellowed out somewhat thanks to whatever spell Asami had cast on the young deity-turned-human, the mere chance to let everyone know she was not like them, was not something the Avatar passed up on.

And there was no bigger stage that could be given to her at that moment than the ball the Royal Family had prepared that placed her high up on a pedestal with big, bright spotlights aimed straight for her.

This was, in Opal'ls opinion, supposed to be the moment where Korra would transform into her haughty and overbearing nature that by the time the party was over, there was not a single person in that room who did not get a sense of how big a character the Avatar was.

But the Korra she had observed thus far was  _tamer_ , yet unsociable, in comparison. She didn't give any biting words to anyone, didn't threaten them into being roasted, blown away, knocked off, or out. She didn't speak brazenly to anyone, nor did he send anyone into a frenzy of anger or running out of shame with her words alone. She didn'lt walk around like she owned the place, or regaled anyone with displays of her strength and power to have them all shaking in their boots (or heels, or whatever soles  their footwears had) in awe and fear.

Instead, the Avatar's words were short and clipped. Her smile—toothy as it was—barely reached her sapphire irises. She didn't even seem to pay attention to what those who were courageous and bold enough to speak with her ha d  to say.

Her posture was rigid, as though she was a carved statue suddenly brought to life with no idea that human limbs were flexible. More importantly, Korra didn't look like she was having any fun. She looked as though she would rather be anywhere  but here .

It was understandable, of course. She had heard from Asami a fragment of what kind of gatherings Avatar Korra had been privy to. As someone whose goal was to learn about cultures and history and share what she had learned  _of_ the world  _to_ the world, Opal wasn't surprised that the concept of human sacrifices were still practiced in foreign parts of the world. Given who and what Korra was, it was pretty much a given that something as horrid as that would still exist in a world where everything was progressing at a rapid pace—cultures, included.

Still, it was one of those things the young Bei Fong would rather  _not_ have front row seats in witnessing.

But even when it should really be apparent to Korra that there  weren’t any sacrifices to be offered to appease her in that particular gathering, the chocolate-skinned, young woman didn't show any signs of relaxing or getting into the mood of the party.

In a way, Korra was even becoming such a downer for it.

"You know," Bolin pulled her from her thoughts, speaking beside her. Despite having others he could have hung around with and talked to, the Mover Star hadn't left her side ever since they were reunited. Opal didn't mind, though. He was good company. Funny and entertaining, gentle and kind. "I don't know Korra that much, but I prefer her snarky than brooding."

Opal nodded, agreeing with his sentiments. "This isn't what Asami described Korra's mood was when she went and talked with her before. I wonder what happened?"

The Mover Star shrugged, as though the question— rhetorical as it was—was directed at him. He gave her a sidelong glance and replied, "You should go and speak with her." When she gave him a questioning look, for she had already attempted to leave Bolin be before but the young man was like a lost puppy, following her around. It was surprising to her that he would tell her thus now. "As wonderful as my presence is, and as awesome as my stories are, standing around me wouldn't give you the answer to your question."

She couldn't help the raised eyebrows that accompanied her words as she spoke, "Are you sure you're not saying that just so you could  eavesdrop on whatever conversation Korra and I might have in order to satisfy your own curiosity?"

In response to such accusations, Bolin gave a loud gasp. One foot took a small step backwards, eyes widened like saucers, and his mouth hang agape. His right hand shot over his chest, gripping it as though the words had physically pained him.

It was such a theatrical  performance that ended with the famous young man saying in an equally dramatic fashion, "You wound me, Miss Bei Fong! I'll have you know that I was raised as an impeccable youth and am a great and outstanding member of society whose only joy in life is to spread the wonders of Movers and entertain the masses! I am an honorable gentleman. I do not eavesdrop on conversations!"

How does one respond to such declaration but to roll one’s eyes—which Opal did-as she turned and began to heed the young man's advice, grinning as she waved him off and said, "Whatever you say, Bolin."

* * *

 

Bolin watched as Opal walked off, a goofy look painted across his face. She was interesting and witty, reminding him so much of Asami in their childhood—not that Asami had changed that much in the course of the years that had passed. Asami was still Asami, and he was glad of that. He had worried over her when he had to go away; that somehow her stature in life was going to swallow her up and change her as a person.

It seemed he didn't have to worry about it, though. He wondered if Opal had anything to do with keeping the young heiress grounded—not that he knew anything about Opal Bei Fong, apart from the things he had gathered from conversing with her.

_Why does her name sound so familiar, though?_

He still  hadn’t been able to figure why and he didn't want to ask her or anyone else for fear of looking and sounding stupid. He also didn't want to risk being rude in asking. It might be as sensitive a topic as Asami's relation with Hiroshi Sato and Future Industries.

"You should really stop making such strange expressions. You might end up scaring people away and starting some rumors about how unhinged and  unapproachable you are."

Despite her remarks, Bolin couldn't help but turn around and grin at Duo Xing. Biting as she always was with her words, he knew he meant well. She was a bit rough around the edges (and he only  said that not to sound mean), but underneath it all, she was kind and always had his best interest at heart.

"My expressions are never strange," he retorted with a mock glare. "I have been given accolades because of them."

Duo Xing rolled her eyes at him. She knew the awards he had been given because of his acting prowess, of course. She had been witness to those times when he received them. She had also been made privy to watch the magic being woven in action, being allowed during shoots of his movers.

Her eyes left him and traversed the same path that Opal had taken. He  gulped and tried to hide his discomfort at what was to come.

"It seems you are among the few who weren't so surprised about them," Duo Xing began as her eyes landed on Opal and then at Korra whom she was speaking with. A myriad of expressions passed over her features, too fast even for Bolin to catch. "It also seems to me that you are quite familiar of them...why is that, Bolin?"

There it was, the beginning of her interrogations. The Mover Star always hated when she  got into it.

"Well...Asami and I were friends when we were children." Bolin explained, deciding to be as honest as he could, though being mindful of what he says. "We ran into each other again in Shu Jing."

"Is that all?" Again, Duo Xing gave him a look that made him shiver in fright. It was a look that could easily be interpreted as her knowing what he had been hiding. It was also a look that told him things will not bode well for him.

Bolin  swallow . "Well...yes."

That did not mean he was not going to lie through his teeth and hope she would buy whatever would come out of his mouth.

Of all the expressions that would cross his secretary's face upon hearing him answer, however, the Mover Star did not expect her to smile and look pleased. He wasn't an idiot, though (despite what Duo Xing would often think and say). Bolin knew not to be relieved by that smile.

"Then, I suppose, I misheard what you said about sneaking them into the Capital."

The way he took a sharp intake of breath made it sound like he squeaked. Quickly, Bolin composed himself, shaking his head and replying with an elongated "No". He chuckled nervously as he attempted to correct that little slip-up he had made earlier.

"Of course, you misheard me." He said. "How could I have possibly done something like that? That would require  _a lot_ of planning, and with the way we had to leave Shu Jing because of those things, there was no way I could have smuggled them in here."

"That is true," Duo Xing acknowledged, but something told Bolin that he didn't truly believe him. "How could you have helped them out of such a chaotic situation? It would be impossible to have found others in the mayhem caused by those creatures. It would take quite a bit of luck, or some sort of divine intervention for that to happen."

Bolin hadn't thought much of how lucky Asami and the others had been that the airship they had chosen to board and stow themselves away in had been his. But Duo Xing's words gave him reason to pause.

_Could it all have been luck?_ He wondered.  _Or does being the Avatar gave Korra some leeway to get things to work on their favor?_

Again, the Mover Star shook his head. Korra might be something special, but he doubted she would have such an ability to have fate be on her side. If that had been the case, after all, he didn't think her group would have had experienced the trouble Opal had told him they had been in.

So Bolin just shrugged in response to what Duo Xing had said. He didn't want to say more and inadvertently dig an even deeper hole for himself.

At that point, Prince Iroh walked towards him. He looked as sullen as he had been during the start of the ball. How anyone could feel down during a feast, the Mover Star didn't know. Especially when it was something thrown by the Royal Family, with all the delectable foods splayed out in the tables, the funky music playing, and the people around them who were all (well, mostly) fans.

"Your highness," Duo Xing bowed, she looked at the young royal perplexed. 

Bolin mimicked the actions, lest he had to, once again, sit through etiquette lessons. Though that did not stop himself from blurting out, "Prince Iroh, how are you doing?" so casually that he could almost feel Duo Xing's eyebrows twitch.

"My grandfather, Lord Zuko, wishes to speak with both you," he mumbled, like he did not like being used as a messenger. Chances were, that was exactly what was pushing the Prince's buttons.

Bolin looked over at Duo Xing, who looked back at him and shrugged. She was just as in the dark about the reason for such a summons from the Hero of the Hundred Year War.

"Can we ask why? Is there something he needs from us?" the Secretary asked on both of their behalf.

Prince Iroh shook his head. "My grandfather did not say. But he shall be awaiting both of you at the throne room." He nodded to himself, and having delivered his  piece , bid them all an enjoyable evening before turning around and leaving them to themselves.

"You didn't do anything that would get us into trouble, did you?" Duo Xing eyed him with suspicion.

"What? Of course not!" He paused as he thought it further through. "Well, nothing  _I_ could think of, at least."

She sighed, exasperated. "I swear, Bolin..."

"W-Well, maybe it has something to do with our ticket to the Earth Kingdom?" Bolin pointed out another possibility—the one that he had been waiting to learn more about.

Lord Zuko had already told them that they would be allowed to board one of the airships of the Royal Fleet, but that he was not going to do so out of the kindness of his heart. He had told them that it was only in exchange for "a service to the Fire Nation". What that service was, both he and Duo Xing had yet to be informed of.

He was hoping they would be told what it was soon. His Earth Kingdom tour was just around the corner and his schedule was already delayed enough as it was. They couldn't suffer any more of it.

Bolin let Duo Xing mull over his words. She closed her eyes a moment later and took a couple of calming breaths, which told him she would, at least,  _try_ to look at the summons in a positive light.

"I suppose you may be right," she admitted. Those words were soon followed by a glare that had sweat build up in the Mover Star's brows once again and had him swallowing hard. "But if we are being summoned because of something you did, I swear Bolin, you will be in a lot of trouble."

And he didn't doubt that. Not one bit.

* * *

 

"If this is what you're like in a party, I would hate to see how you are in a war meeting or a funeral," Opal's words broke through the debate that has been going through her mind.

She frowned, "That is a strange way to greet someone."

And it was.

Though, Korra supposed, she was in no position to say something like that. She was certain people had begun to view her even more strangely than they did before.

It didn't help that the Historian affirmed it by saying, "Not as bizarre as seeing you like this." She gestured a hand at the  entirety of the Avatar, waving it from her head downwards until it fingers pointed at her feet.

Korra crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. It was one thing to  be aware of i t, but it was quite a different thing all together when someone else point ed it out.

If she had hoped such an expression would keep Opal from digging deeper and from interacting with her, she was wrong. She was not that fortunate. The moment the expression crossed her face, Opal renewed her...meddling.

"See,  _this_ is what I am talking about," she said, saying it as though she had just caught on to something. "You are acting all  _broody_ and shunning people away when normally, given the situation we finally find ourselves in, you would have jumped at the opportunity telling everyone you are some powerful being born to bring balance to the world."

Korra's brow creased even further. "You and Asami told me to keep that to myself," she told them. It was only a fraction of the truth behind her current disposition, of course, but it was a convenient thing to remember them telling her.

That  _should_ have been enough to keep the young Bei Fong from pestering her with questions she really would rather not have to deal with. But Korra forgot something about Opal—something she had been reminded quickly of.

Opal Bei Fong was an inquisitive human.

"Is that really the reason why?" Opal's inquiry was uttered softly. It was as though she felt the need to ask the question gently. "It has nothing to do with the parties you have to live through in Nia Bayou?"

The Avatar sighed. "Asami told you."

Though it wasn't a question, Opal responded to her with her own question. "Should she not have?"

Korra shook her head. "It doesn't bother me that she did. I didn't tell Asami not to tell anybody about it either. But if it would keep you from assuming things, the answer to your previous question is: no."

"Really?" Opal didn't believe her, if the lilt that accompanied her words were anything to go by. Similarly, Korra could see the doubt in her eyes before it had that far-away look in them as she mulled things over.

Korra didn't like the expression that took over Opal's face after a few moments. She braced herself as the aspiring, young historian's eyes lit up, as though whatever she saw in her mind—whatever conclusion there was—revealed itself to her.

As if it was not horrifying enough (not that Korra  would ever admit feeling that way about the human) that Opal had come up with her own explanation as to why Korra was acting the way she was, the other girl grinned at her knowingly.

"I see..." Opal hummed.

What it was Opal could 'see', Korra couldn't really fathom. She was both curious and  apprehensive.

Curiosity got the better of her, however, and she ended up asking, "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering her question directly, Opal confuddled Korra even further when she uttered, "It was your fault, you know. If you hadn't gone and disappeared on us, we could have all gone here together."

Sapphire eyes squinted at the Earth Kingdom native. Speaking with Opal, Korra forgot the burden she felt she was carrying and found herself filled with confusion of a different kind.

"I truly do not understand what you are talking about," The need to point that out became so apparent when her friend would not stop smirking at her. It wasn't that she was trying to act ignorant of what Opal was accusing her of. Simple—and very truly—was.

It was Opal's turn to raise an eyebrow. "The dance?"

She blinked. "Dance?"

The Historian blew a raspberry. "Yes. You don't have to act like you don't know what I am talking about. Jealousy is oozing out of you in  _waves_ ."

"W-What? What do I have to be jealous about? I am not even familiar with the concept of that human emotion." Korra sputtered, but even as she said those words, a recent memory flashed in her mind: long, raven hair flowing with each turn; of strong hands on  porcelain skin, guiding; of two people who looked good together, dancing in the middle of the crowd.

She felt a pang in her heart then. And knew what she had said was a lie. She hadn't known about the concept of jealousy, but that was before...

Catching herself thinking about it sent her neck and her cheeks burning, like she was just about to bend and breathe out fire. She wanted to wipe her  embarrassment away, but it was already too late. Opal had already seen it and had pointed at her with emphasis and an "Aha!".

And even though what the actual thought was that caused her to blush was a secret from Opal, the fact that she had just been caught  _blushing_ was enough of an ammunition for the young historian. Not that Opal actually needed anything more to put whatever puzzle pieces she had together and come up with something—though not entirely on point with what was really going on with Korra, but was enough to shine light to an aspect of it.

Again, Korra crossed her arms, looked away, and huffed. That got Opal to chuckle even more.

"Asami wouldn't have danced with him if you had been around, you know." The young Bei Fong wanted to assure her, explaining on Asami's behalf. Not that Korra wanted an explanation. Or cared about it. At least, that was what she told herself. "She thought it would be a good idea to humor Prince Iroh and try to be nice to him. Get him to help us, you know?"

A sigh and an "It doesn't matter" was Korra's response. Her eyes lingered on the raven-haired figure in the  middle of the crowd on the other side of the room for a little while before she turned her attention back to her companion.

"As long as she is having fun—as long as all of you are—it doesn't matter," She sighed. "That was the reason why I agreed to this. Besides, I have been told several times these past few days, there are some things that cannot be controlled. Not even by me."

Korra wanted to say more. To share the burden to someone else; to let someone else—apart from Lord Zuko—know what was going on. But she couldn't. To tell Opal that would mean to make heavy her own heart; to enslave her to something she couldn't be allowed to tell anyone else.

And Opal, as trustworthy as she was and as true to her word as she was, would have a hard time doing so. She would be forced to lie to Asami whom Korra knew she cared deeply about, and to Kai. It would be unfair to ask her that, not after everything else the Avatar had already put her through.

And so, Avatar Korra left it at that. She didn't look away when the Historian scrutinized her, knowing that her words held deeper meaning.

After a while, Opal placed a hand on her forearm and said, "I don't know what's going on with you Korra, and I won't force you to tell me. But, just so you know, Asami, Kai, and I? We're you're friends. You can trust us with whatever it is. We can help you."

Korra smiled genuinely. "I know."

* * *

 

It had been nagging Asami ever since she saw Korra enter the ballroom. She had wanted to confront the darker skinned girl, but something—or someone—would stop her from doing so. Earlier, it had been Iroh. Then his mother who seemed to have had a shift in her dealings with her and had been quite kind and  accommodating , surprisingly so. It was also difficult  _not_ to notice the way Fire Lord Izumi had been looking at her like she was some long, lost daughter she missed and cared dearly for but was too worried and anxious to do anything about.

Now, it was a group of aristocrats who got wind of who she was and her affiliation with Future Industries that kept her from Korra and her friends. All of them had a lot of questions, ranging from doing business with her father's company, why she was in the Royal Capital, how she was acquainted with the Royal Family, and the truth behind the rumors going around that she had been taken prisoner. She answered them as best she could and as quickly as she could in hopes of being freed from their company. But with every question answered, another would take its place that it took all of Asami's patience not say or do anything that would reflect poorly on her and on Future Industries.

What was worse was that the longer she was forced into socializing with these people, the more she could feel Korra's eyes boring into her. When she  took a glance at the Avatar, however, she would find that Korra was not looking at her at all. Several times she tried catching Korra in the act. She failed just as many. It came to the point where she wondered if she was just imagining things and was just being paranoid.

It was frustrating.

The wanna-be  business partners that gathered around her kept chatting. What they were discussing, she had long tuned out and had lost interest in. Asami was pretty sure it wasn't anything important. Probably just gossip.

Having schooled her face kept them from seeing just how bored she was. Likewise, it kept her irritation from showing, especially when she saw Opal and Korra conversing by themselves. She was  jealous of them, if she was being honest. She was even willing to admit she was  jealous of Kai—who was by the long tables of food,  indulging himself—too.

She felt someone staring at her then. It wasn't like how it felt when Korra was looking at her (or when she thought Korra was looking). It didn't felt creepy, though. It just felt like she was being carefully observed.

That didn't mean it did not give her goosebumps. It did.

Asami was saved from having to look around for the person responsible for such a feeling when an old, noblewoman grabbed her by the wrist. The act surprised her more than how tight she was being held.

She gasped—which was the only sound that managed to escape her lips, before the old woman began speaking.

"You look so much like her," the old woman emotionally said, almost tearing up as she did. "I never thought I would be able to get a glimpse of those eyes again."

It was a strange thing to hear, as it was to say to someone. Doubly so when the person being addressed had no idea what the other was saying. Asami was not able to ask the noblewoman what she meant. It was as though some force far beyond her control was keeping her from asking the important question, for Prince Iroh was suddenly at her side pulling her away from the crowd.

Everything happened so fast that it felt like chaos for Asami. She didn't know what had happened until she was already by the large, double doors that led out of the ballroom, the Prince's hand around her elbow.

"What...just happened?" she asked as she freed herself from Iroh. She did not appreciate it, even if she had been looking for a way out of the throngs of people. "Why did you drag me here?"

"You looked like you needed help to get away from those sharks." Prince Iroh replied as he looked disdainfully at the people they had just left.

Had that old noblewoman not spoken to her, she might have been thankful. "I didn't need your help, Prince Iroh." she almost hissed. 

Iroh was taken aback by the response he was given, and he showed it by taking a physical step back. He was certain he had been making progress with her in the few hours they had spent in the ball.

_Had I been mistaken_? He wondered to himself. Then cleared his throat and said. "I apologized if I had made the wrong assumption but I also came to get you, as per the instructions of my grandfather."

"Lord Zuko? Why? What does he want?"

The young prince shrugged. "He did not say. But you are not the only one he had asked be brought to the throne room. Bolin, the Mover Star, and his secretary had also been called. As did your other...friends."

"Korra?"

"Yes," the answer was clipped, but civil enough. Asami could feel there was still some leftover vexation over what had happened not long ago. "I was going to inform her after I had brought you to my grandfather."

"You don't have to," Asami said, turning around. Perhaps this was the chance she needed to speak with Korra for herself. "I will go get them."

Iroh once again grabbed her, keeping her from taking another step. "That is not a good idea, my lady. If you go back in there, you will just be overwhelmed by the crowd again." The look she gave him prompted the prince to release his grip on her and add with much assurance, "I will not delay in getting them. Please, just go to the throne room now."

When Asami still looked at him unconvinced, he sighed once more and added, "And I will not pick a fight with your Avatar."

That appeased the Prodigy somewhat and she nodded in agreement, taking another step to the opposite direction she was about to take with nothing more than a "Very well" thrown at Iroh's direction.

Of course, Asami waited for Iroh to make his move towards Korra and Opal, watching him for a few seconds, before she slipped out of the party and towards the throne room.

* * *

 

It was dark. He felt stuffy with the sack wrapped around his head. He had lost track of time after having been knocked  unconscious. Similarly, he was uncertain of his whereabouts as well. But instead of letting the panic surface, he held it down, willed his other senses to function and be more intuned to his surroundings.

He tried not to gag at the tangy smell of iron he could only guess (and shudder) was blood, mixed with the putrid stench of dried vomit. It was disgusting, but he could not free himself from it with his hands firmly tied behind him.

Unalaq had been taken prisoner. By whom, he did not know. From their voices, he gauged that there were four of them—two men and two women. He couldn't be entirely certain there were not more of his captors around, but he was confident in his ability to discern the four distinct voices he had heard over the course of his imprisonment. What those voices were saying, however, was an entirely different matter altogether, for he couldn't make out their words which came to him as muffled sounds.

Much as he feared for his life, he still managed to retain a brave facade. If these were barbarians who had hoped to steal what meager belongings he had, he was not going to give them the satisfaction of groveling.

Given his circumstance, one would think he could only feel hopelessness. But he found consolation in the thought that they would not get anything out of him; that they were keeping him alive and bound, feeding him scraps of leftovers fit for strays (but feeding him  nonetheless ) and using up their supplies for the things that were in the satchel they took from him whose contents were useless except for him.

The disgraced chieftain knew they were running out of supplies too. That it would be a matter of time before they come to him to either kill him or confront him about the texts he had in his possession. He was certain these simpletons would believe them to be documents that would lead to riches beyond their wildest dreams—a treasure map written in some old, ancient language.

Unalaq was already concocting stories to use what he assumed were the simple-mindedness of those that held him captive—he was already making up plans on how to use that (and  _them_ ) to his advantage, when the rusty doors to his makeshift cell groaned to life as it was pushed open.

Footsteps—two heavy sets of them, and one lithe and barely audible—echoed through the  acoustics of the room. He could feel the three of them close by,  encircling him. Again, he summoned all the will he had not to show any signs of fright.

The trio talked in hushed voices too difficult to make out, though there was an argumentative tone in one of them. And then, there was silence.

It unnerved Unalaq somewhat, but he forced his body not to crumble; not to slouch. Several minutes passed, the number of which was lost to him as he focused more on his breathing than being aware of the passage of time, before there was quick movement and the sack that covered his head was roughly pulled off him.

He gasped, hoping to drink in fresh air but quickly turned to coughing and gagging when he was met with the smell of urine, strong with the smell of ammonia, and of decay. He shivered at the thought of where the scent of  putrefaction was coming from. For a moment, he wished the his head was back under the dirty, piece of burlap where the odors were a lot less assaulting.

Through his watery and squinted eyes that had slowly began to adjust to the room's lighting—or lack, thereof—he saw that his estimation was correct. There were, indeed, three people in the room with him. Two men and one woman.

One of the men—the one standing in front of him, tall and proud—was burly, with graying long hair as messy as a bird's nest. He had thick, sharkbrow eyebrows with the left having a thin scar that ran from his forehead to the top cover of his upper eyelid, making his olive - green eyes look fiercer and brighter, especially in that  darkened cell. A beard grew on his chin, the length reaching his  collarbone.

The man wore brown, tattered  _hakama_ with an equally dirty and tattered  _gi_ held together by a  _tenugui_ that had seen better days. His feet—as were his hands, up to his arms—were bound by bandages.

To his right was the woman in the same tattered clothing as the intimidating man in front. Little of her facial features could be seen, hidden by a dark-forest green hood that overshadowed half of her face, leaving only bow-shaped lips that were drawn in a thin, displeased line. Similar to the burly man, she too had her arm up to her hands, as well as her feet, in bandages.

The third of the trio was yet a muscular man who was unashamed of how his body looked—baring his upper torso for the world to see, which was not just bulging with muscles but was also dotted with tattoos intricately designed.

He had long, flowing black hair that reached his chest and hooded his sharply contoured face. An extended goatee accentuated it. His brows were thick, emphasizing the hollowness of his  eye sockets making his eyes bigger and more menacing.

Unlike his two other companions, he had no bandages wrapped around any part of his body that Unalaq could see. 

They truly looked like a fearsome group. And the fact that they were all looking at him the way that they were made him glad that he was still tied and sitting.

When his coughing fit had ended, he inhaled another  lungful of foul air and straightened his back. He looked each of them in the eye with authority that could only be derived by someone who had lived most of his life as a chieftain, before he turned his full focus on the one in he believed to be the leader of the group.

"Finally," his voice sounded gravely even to his ears, his throat parched, making it difficult to speak. Yet, he pushed the words out with as much bravado as he could muster. "I have come face to face with my host."

He was answered with silence. And instead of being further intimidated by it, the Nia Bayou native took it as an invitation to continue.

"I was wondering how long it would take until I was given this audience." If he could have, he would have crossed his arms and his legs and made himself comfortable. "Did you finally g e t tired of riffling through my belongings? You barbarians could have just asked me to give you my satchel, I would have complied. There is nothing of value in it, after all. Nothing people like you would find valuable, anyways."

He had hoped to get a reaction out of the three people in the room, but he was given none. They just continued to stare at him, unmoving.

Unalaq opened his mouth to speak once more, but was interrupted by a voice that sounded far younger than what he had expected to come from any of the those that were in the prison cell with him.

"It would appear as though my father's tales were not as  embellished as I thought they were," the bearded man said. "You people certainly do love the sound of your own voice. It would also appear that nothing has changed from those of 'The Bright River', sounding so pompous and arrogant as they always have been."

Unalaq opened and closed his mouth like a cuttlefish out of water. He was left speechless to hear a barbarian speak with such a familiar tone on his voice about Nia Bayou.

"It seems you have found a way to silence him without even raising a hand, brother." the long-haired man chuckled. "Who knew mentioning that place would get him to shut up."

"H-How?" the chieftain sputtered. "My village is a hidden village. No one should know about it!"

"Oh, we  _know_ things, alright." the woman laughed, amused. "Far more than you may credit us for." Angrily muttering, she said, "Calling  _us_ barbarians. Hah! Your people should be the ones called that!"

Unalaq was so lost, so confused. His expression remained in the stunned expression it had been in. It wasn't just the bearded man who knew of Nia Bayou, all of them did. His mind raced for an explanation, but he could find none.

The bearded man chuckled, eyes glinting with something the ex-chieftain couldn't quite place but making him, for the first time, visibly shake.

"You have questions, I can tell." He said. "And I have questions of my own as well. What do you say to a little chat?"

As he said those words, he took from under his robes several pieces of parchment—parchments that Unalaq was familiar with and had been in possession of that was given to him by the woman he had helped back in the Water Tribes.

The man waved the pieces of paper around, eyes never leaving Unalaq, and said, "We'll start with these."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, let me just say that I, in no way, am annoyed with Iroh II. I just find it fun to write interactions with him like this (also considering how I portrayed Korra and how he was introduced into the story). So, there's that.
> 
> Second, some more interesting facts and real world tidbits:
> 
> I suppose a lot of you know what a _gi_ is, but for those who are not familiar of it, it is typically (and more commonly for Westeners to know) worn by martial artists. It can be called differently depending on what is being practiced (like _Karategi_ , _Judogi_ , etc).
> 
> A _hakama_ is a type of traditional Japanese clothing adapted by the Japanese people in the sixteenth century (from the Chinese). Men wear _hakama_ nowadays for extremely formal occasions, whereas before it was a required part of their normal, everyday, casual wear.
> 
> A _tenugui_ a thin Japanese hand towel made of cotton. Though used just like any other hand towel, these ones are particularly known for as souvenirs or as part of a kendo uniform where it is used as a headband and extra padding on the head.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. As always, thoughts on the chapter and the story thus far are always welcomed.  
> Until the next update, dream on; fly on! :)


	57. Team Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Avatar meets with the High Elder and discussion on who will now accompany Korra comes to light. Meanwhile, Mako's training bears fruit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how apologetic I feel for not being able to update for a long while. I would say that life has been keeping me busy, but that is not entirely true as this chapter has been written a month or so back and I had to wait for my Beta to return it to me for final editing. I would prefer to update on a weekly basis, but that would mean not using a beta reader for this story...which I don't feel would be the right course of action as I want to be able to provide the best reading experience in every chapter that I publish.  
> I know that sounds like me just making excuses, but I felt the need for you guys to know. So, again, I apologize for the delay.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter which you can consider as the final chapter for the Fire Nation Arc. :)

* * *

 

There was a strange sense of peace Avatar Korra didn’t know she would feel upon hearing those reassuring words from Opal. True, she still felt a bit irked with the way the young, aspiring Historian was looking at her, but as new as the feeling of genuinely having others to rely and depend on, it was something she did not expect to welcome. It made her smile—just a little bit—despite the discomfort she felt generating from her arm.

 

Despite herself, the Avatar gripped the offending appendage. It didn’t necessarily hurt now, but there was a nagging feeling buzzing in it, causing her arms to tingle, that was a constant reminder of what lay behind her and what awaited her.

 

Everything Lord Zuko had told her was still fresh in her mind. And even if the minutes would turn to hours—and the hours to days, and weeks, and months—Korra didn’t think she would forget.

 

_There is_ no way _to forget._ She thought bitterly. It was one of those things that would haunt her, repeatedly remind her. It shook her core much more than when the Elemental Spirit Lords had been taken from her and she found herself alone in a world she knew nothing about.

 

The thought of the Elemental Spirit Lords had her furrowing her brows even deeper. She had revived one of them; had seen Suzaku rise up from the flames. It embarrassed her to admit, even to herself, that it had terrified her.

 

There was nothing comforting with the fire that had erupted from that in-between place. There was no familiarity or warmth in the flames. Just heat. Unapologetically deadly and raging.

 

It was baffling that she would feel that way towards the flames she had been familiar with; that she had grown up living with. It was baffling still that even as she felt Suzaku stirring within her, she could not commune with the Elemental Spirit Lord of the Flames. Try as she might—whether through communicating with him in ways of meditation or through the mental link she had always had with him—she couldn’t get Suzaku to speak with her. It was as though a wall had been erected between them, impenetrable. Not by an outside force’s doing, but by the Lord of the Flames’ own desire.

 

She wanted to know why.

 

The Avatar knew her expression had soured, even before Opal could comment about it. She could feel the other young woman’s eyes on her, despite being discrete about it, and even as Korra’s own sapphire orbs were directed elsewhere.

 

She found her excuse for it in the form of the most annoying human she had ever come across with: the Fire Nation Prince whom she had seen prowling around Asami. There was something about him that simply set her off and made her want to throw a fireball—much as she had done to his grandfather. And though Korra could comprehend that jealousy was at the forefront of it, she was still new to the concept of human emotions that she still had not fully grasped the nuances of it. She knew, but did not fully understood.

 

_Keep calm._ Korra told herself as Prince Iroh sauntered closer to them.

 

The deity-turned-human was certain she did a pretty good job of keeping her composure. Still, that did not stop the guttural growl that came bubbling up when it became clear he was heading towards her and Opal.

 

“Korra,” Opal whispered to her. “Be nice.”

 

The Avatar’s response came as dignified as a snort would. “How strange is it to hear that from someone Asami told me lost her poise and had almost given the Prince a concussion?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” The young Bei Fong responded, blushing in embarrassment at the knowledge Asami had shared what had happened to Korra. “We’re in public, surrounded by dignitaries and members of the court. Asami would murder us both if we do anything to that pompous idiot soon after everyone just showered you with respect.”

 

Being reminded of that moment gave Korra another reason to frown. Before Prince Iroh came within earshot, she turned to Opal and, with much gravity in her words, admonished her earlier actions saying, “Never do that again.”

 

If to her what she had just asked Opal not to do was quite obvious, to Opal the context was lost and she just stared at the Avatar mystified.

 

The time to inquire what Korra had meant, however, came and went so quickly she was unable to raise her question to clarify what it was for before she could, Iroh was already standing in front of them.

 

“My grandfather requires your presence,” the way he spoke was so formal and clipped it was obvious he didn’t want to say more than what was needed. He also avoided looking at either of them as he spoke, opting to see pass them and to whatever interesting thing he had set his eyes on behind them instead. “He is waiting in the throne room.”

 

“Who, exactly, are you addressing?” Korra crossed her arms as she asked.

 

Opal gave her a warning glance, which she, of course, chose not to pay any mind to. She focused, instead, on the Prince, who was an open book as far as his emotions were concerned.

 

“Is it not obvious that I am speaking with both of you?” Prince Iroh replied, frustration oozing in every word.

 

“Not when your eyes are directed elsewhere,” the Avatar retorted, her composure matching that of the proud stance Prince Iroh had. “Is it not customary for your people to look directly at the person you are conversing with as a sign of respect?”

 

“Korra,” Opal warned her with an expelled hiss.

 

Korra wondered if it was wrong to find pleasure in annoying another person. Then she pondered why would she care about how others would perceive the enjoyment she found in tormenting the young prince. She wasn’t really causing him injuries in what she was doing, so…

 

_Should it matter?_

 

It was one of those questions she decided to file away for another time, along with why she even felt that way about this human. From whence does the irritation come from? These were things, Korra knew, she still need much introspection for.

In response to her provocation, Prince Iroh gave the Avatar a good, solid glare.

 

“Are you happy now, _Avatar_ Korra?” He asked, her title being spewed with venom and again Korra wondered if she should turn this into a game.

 

Korra shrugged. His glare was not as good as Asami’s—or even Opal’s—to get her to clam up and back down. “There are many things that give me bliss, I would not count conversing with you one of them.”

 

She heard Opal groan and then muttered low under her breath, “For the love of…”

 

“The feeling is mutual then,” was Iroh’s comeback. “Now, please, hurry up. Do not keep my grandfather waiting.”

 

“What about Kai?” was the first thing Opal said that was directed at the crowned prince. “Can he come along?”

 

“Do what you like,” he grunted as he turned away. “My grandfather said nothing about him.”

 

He left with no other word after that. As soon as Prince Iroh had disappeared into the crowd, Opal faced Korra and, without warning, slapped the Avatar’s abdomen with the back of her hand.

 

The force of the impact wasn’t that hard, but it was so sudden that it felt more powerful than it did and had managed to get an “Oof!” out of the muscular, young woman.

 

“I told you not to get him riled up!” Opal chided. “You were purposefully pushing his buttons!”

 

She cocked her head to the side. “What buttons? I see none of the machinations Asami likes to tinker around with.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” were uttered with a face-palm. Opal let out a breathy chuckle, “You know what? Forget it. Let’s just get Kai and head on over to the throne room before you decide to entertain yourself further by annoying the heck out of Iroh.”

 

The Historian began walking, forcing Korra to follow after her, as she made her way to the buffet where Kai had taken nest.

 

As they were walking, Korra tried to get Opal to tell her what she meant by “buttons” and grumbling about the young Bei Fong pretending not to have enjoyed what she had done.

 

* * *

 

Thoughts of the old aristocratic lady and her strange words fleeted from Asami’s mind the moment she stepped inside the Fire Nation throne room.

 

It had been the first time she had entered the grand room after the fiasco of the night when Korra unsealed the Elemental Core of Fire. She had not been able to marvel at the spectacle of it and its grandeur during that time making seeing it again that much more breath-taking.

 

There were no signs of the skirmish that occurred—brutally, she might add, based from her memory. The only thing that hinted it was no dream was the pulsating pillar of light that stood brilliantly behind the opulent seat.

 

As it did when they had returned from the world that lay beyond it, something beckoned to Asami—an unnamed force, calling for her. She could feel it deep within her gut. It made her shiver and caused her to wrap her arms around herself and stood, for a moment, unmoving at the chamber’s entrance.

 

But then she felt warmth blossoming from within her, comforting. It chased the chills away, like a blanket draped during a cold day. Asami didn’t know where that warm feeling came from, but she welcomed it; used it to propel herself forward and focus not on the swirling column of light, but on the people that were already in the room.

 

Apart from herself and Lord Zuko, those who were in attendance included Bolin and secretary who were grouped together, talking, as well as Fire Lord Izumi who was conversing with a rugged, old man she had never seen before.

 

He was tall, and despite his old age, showed how well-built he was in his youth. He stood strong, back unbowed. His hair was cut short, with sides that were clean cut and a long, braid flowing on his back. His beard was trimmed, though still long. As noticeable as his complexion was—which was the same shade as Korra’s—was the clothes he was wearing. It was very reminiscent to the ones the Avatar had donned when they first met: sewn from fur and dried animal skin. In his back was strapped a one-handed sword.

 

Though his identity eluded the young inventor, seeing him gave Asami cause to worry. For it wouldn’t take much to know that this aged man—whomever he may be—hailed from the same place that Korra and Kai were from.

 

She bit her lip. _Should I warn Korra?_ _But what would I say? What if I’m wrong?_

 

Before she could make her decision, however, Fire Lord Izumi noticed her standing around and called for her to join them. Unable to make an excuse to leave without arousing suspicion, Asami complied. Her heels clicked as she walked and echoed, it made the distance to where the group had gathered seem longer and made her even more aware of everyone looking at her.

 

“Asami!” She was glad for the greeting filled with joy from Bolin, who looked genuinely pleased she was there, as he bounded towards her like an overeager boy on snow day.

 

“Bolin,” she smiled at him. Then turned her attention to the others and greeted them in kind, though she stopped at the old man, not knowing how to address him.

 

She looked expectantly at Fire Lord Zuko who gestured towards the stranger and said, “This is an old friend of mine and Aang’s, Elder Sokka. He is one of the leaders of the White Lotus.”

 

Asami felt that the word ‘White Lotus’ should mean something to her; it was as if she had heard it somewhere before. But the memory of when and where, and what the word meant eluded her.

 

The old man—whose name was Sokka—laughed at the introduction given to him. “Don’t rub the word ‘old’ too much, my friend. You’re offending me.”

 

“I am doing no such thing.” Lord Zuko huffed with a roll of his eyes. “If you are taking offense, that is not my fault.”

 

“I hope I’m that buffed when I’m in my eighties.” Bolin nudged her and whispered as he took a gander at Elder Sokka’s age.

 

Asami wanted to correct him, but thought better of it. She didn’t know how well Bolin would react to her telling him Elder Sokka was older than eighty. Asami was certain though that whatever that reaction was, it was not going to be a subtle one.

 

The young heiress also didn’t want to burst her friend’s bubbles, dashing his dreams of retaining a youthful body when he eventually becomes old and gray.

 

Her thoughts on that matter needed to take a back seat, however, when Lord Zuko’s friend spoke to her.

 

“So you are the Avatar’s Chosen,” he hummed, eyes twinkling playfully, though it did not hide the fact that he was sizing her up. His next words were not directed at her but were musings said aloud. “It is interesting…After the number of people we have trained and made ready, an outsider was chosen.”

 

The aspiring, young inventor didn’t know what to say. Instead of answering the many questions she had in her mind, Sokka’s words only served to add to them. With the way he spoke, she took from it that they were expecting Korra would indeed choose someone to aid her in her quest. But the look on Korra’s face when she was told of Asami’s role was not the look of someone who had known or had consciously made a choice. It again begged the question how Korra could not have known, especially with how it appeared Elder Sokka was training a whole bunch of them for that role.

 

“Now, now,” Iroh chuckled, giving Sokka a pat on the shoulder, “I am certain those you have trained are all capable people.”

 

“Should you be surprised, Elder Sokka?” Fire Lord Izumi asked, butting in on the conversation. “Knowing what my Father calls the ‘True History of the World’, do you find it surprising fate has unraveled the way that it did?”

 

Surprise passed through the White Lotus Elder’s face for a moment before his features were schooled back to mirth and playfulness. He cocked his head to the side, giving his friend a side glance, before acknowledging, “So, you have finally let her in on the old secret.”

 

Lord Zuko shrugged, then cryptically replied with, “What once had been frozen will slowly begin to thaw and that which was hidden will be revealed. Izumi would have found out sooner or later with the Elemental Core of Fire now freed.”

 

“I’m not sure I’m following this conversation anymore.” Bolin said.

 

“I don’t think we were supposed to.” Duo Xing rubbed the bridge of her nose. Asami knew the feeling, even when she understood a fraction of what was going on, hearing them speak was enough to cause a migraine.

 

The creak—loud amidst the almost-empty throne room—of the double doors gave the conversation pause. Light from the outside hallway filtered in and grew as the door widened.

 

“Finally,” Elder Sokka spoke. No one can say whether he was going to say something else after that. As soon as those words reverberated around the throne room, the doors flew open with a force that could only come from the Avatar’s Air Bending.

 

Everything happened so fast after that. With the doors flung open, Korra appeared in a blur right in-front of Asami, standing in a fighting stance between her and the two old men. The Prodigy didn’t know the expression the shorter girl wore, and she was not given ample time to see or to ask what was going on before the Avatar pulled her arm back, hand fisted, and threw it forward.

 

Fire erupted from her forearm, traveling to her fist before gushing as a breath of fire towards Elder Sokka. In a series of movements that should not have surprised Asami (not after witnessing how nimble Lord Zuko could be), the White Lotus Elder unsheathed the sword on his back.

 

Despite how mortified Asami was with what was going on, her mind couldn’t help but wonder what a single sword could possibly do against a power that was beyond human comprehension. It was, in her honest opinion, a very stupid thing to use against the raging inferno that was barreling its way towards Elder Sokka.

 

Her opinions changed, however, when the torrent of flames and the flat of the blade collided. The air around the point of impact shimmered and visibly rippled before the blade siphoned the Avatar’s attack, as though it was the broth of a soup, until the flames were all gone—even those that coiled around Korra’s arm and the flames that burned on her enclosed fist.

 

There was stunned silence. Both from Korra bursting into the room, attacking a guest of Lord Zuko’s and the way Elder Sokka had stood his ground and did what was seemingly impossible. It was so quiet, one could hear a pin drop and would not be surprised to hear it echoing loudly.

 

“What the heck was that?” Bolin was the first to break the silence and move, waving his arms about with eyes wide at the spectacle he had just witnessed. Again, Asami was reminded that Bolin was new to all this. He opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water, looking from Korra to Elder Sokka, and back again. “You just—! And he just—! How—?!”

 

Bolin was not the only one who seemed to have difficulty comprehending what he had just witnessed. Even Duo Xing, silent as she had chosen to be, looked like she had just witnessed an impossible feat. Disbelief was written all across her face. There was a hint of fear as well.

The same could be said of Fire Lord Izumi, whom Asami was certain would have had her jaw dropping open had she not a façade to keep. The ruler of the Fire Nation eyed the sword on Elder Sokka’s hand with amazement, having witnessed first-hand just how powerful Korra was with the elements under her will. There was desire in her eyes, and the Prodigy was certain it stemmed from the craving to obtain a sword that had that much power.

 

“Did that sword just dispelled Korra’s fire-bending?” Opal. Asami hadn’t notice her best friend had entered the room, and with her, Kai.

 

The Avatar’s Steward had his mouth drawn in a thin line. He gave no audible response to Opal’s inquiry, and instead nodded his answer.

 

Her attention was drawn on the young woman in-front of her once more when Korra moved to straighten herself. Everyone kept quiet too, as if feeling the tension in the room and knowing that what was to happen next was somehow important.

 

“High Elder Sokka,” Korra spoke, frighteningly calm. Whether she truly was calm or was hiding his emotions was something Asami couldn’t gauge.

 

“Avatar Korra,” the Elder nodded. His jovial mood had dissipated, and although Korra didn’t seem like she would hurl a fireball—or any kind of element-imbued ball of energy—the old man gripped his sword in hand, ready to use it should the need call for its use.

 

There was a beat of silence once more, before Korra spoke up again. “What is the High Elder of Nia Bayou doing all the way out here?”

 

_The High Elder of Nia Bayou?_ It slowly dawned on Asami what that meant and why Korra would attack her as she did. _Did he come here to bring Korra back?_

 

Somehow, the thought made Asami’s hand itch for her Shock Glove. It made her anxious as she thought about how the fight against Elder Sokka would go.

 

_How could Korra defeat someone who could just drive out her attacks?_ That wasn’t the only question that entered her mind. Accompanying that was whether or not Korra going back to Nia Bayou would mean them going their separate ways. Korra hadn’t told her what would happen when she finally goes back to the hidden village, but she assumed that would be the last they would see of each other considering how secreting the place was and how two of the denizens she had met from that village had showed how much they disprove of outsiders.

 

Another thought trickled in after that—one that surprised Asami.

 

_I’m not ready to say goodbye._

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing had changed.

 

Even when she had expected the outcome of her little stunt, Korra still felt the need to do it. It agitated her, that is true, to see that the High Elder’s weapon remained the bane of her bending, but she couldn’t help herself. Especially when she saw him scrutinizing Asami Sato.

 

She glanced behind her to the young woman in question. She looked stunned, and confused. Korra could understand why. Without much context, witnessing what had just occurred would have caused anyone to worry.

 

Korra could explain. But now was not that time for that.

 

Instead, she turned her attention back to the High Elder.

 

“What is the High Elder of Nia Bayou doing all the way out here?” Her tone was demanding. High Elder or not, being the Avatar out-trumped whatever title any human may possess.

 

“I could pose the same question to you, Lady Korra.” The High Elder replied. It was not lost to the Avatar that he still held on to his weapon. “You left with nary a word to anyone. And Kai—” she saw him give her steward a pointed look, “—disappeared soon afterwards. You have left the people of Nia Bayou worried.”

 

“What business I have is none of yours.” Korra said. “And is not the well-being of Nia Bayou’s people something you and the other Elders are responsible for?”

 

She didn’t add that the people of Nia Bayou wouldn’t even notice her missing. She rarely came down from the Hollowmount, after all. Choosing always to meditate by herself. It was why, admittedly, much about humanity was a foreign concept to her.

 

“That may be true, but you forget that Nia Bayou is also home of the White Lotus. And they are not pleased, my Lady. Especially with what happened with the Elemental Spirit Lords.” He took a step forward, prompting Korra to revert to her fighting stance and summon the elements—the easiest of which (both surprising and not) that answered her call was fire, encasing both of her arms.

 

Behind her, she felt Asami move. A glance told her the Prodigy had equipped her Shock Glove. Where she had hidden it in that form-fitting (and, if she was being honest, very distracting) dress she was wearing. It was a strange thought to have, but one that she was really curious about.

 

At the same time, she caught movement further behind Asami. Kai and Opal both took a fighting stance. She couldn’t see if they had any actual weapons to fight with. She was both amazed by their courage to willingly stand up against someone they perceived was a threat to her…and equally frustrated at how idiotic they could be to fight unarmed against someone.

 

Even Asami, who had her Shock Glove, was intending to do something stupid too.

 

_Surely she saw how inefficient my bending was against Sokka… Why would she—no, they—rise up against him still?_

 

She shook her head. Turned her attention back to the High Elder once more.

 

He gave her a raised eyebrow. He had seen what the others all intended to do as well. Everyone in the room had. And everyone, she was certain, was just as confused as her friends (even if they were willing to fight amidst the confusion).

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Elder Sokka asked, cocking her head to the side.

 

“So you know.” Her authoritative tone dropped a notch. She was glad her voice didn’t tremble.

 

She turned to Kai, but before she could ask he already shook his head. “I have not been in contact with the White Lotus since I left Nia Bayou.”

 

“You seem to have forgotten we have no need to have Kai spying on you to know what you have been up to once we learned you were gone from the Hollowmount.” High Elder Sokka explained himself.

 

“I haven’t forgotten. I know the White Lotus are _everywhere._ Even here.” And she did know that. Even in that seemingly empty throne room with just them, Korra knew there were members of the White Lotus hiding in the shadows; watching and waiting, ready to strike should the High Elder command them to. Still, there were some places the White Lotus couldn’t enter. They might pride themselves to be omniscient, but their knowledge wasn’t all-encompassing. “That still doesn’t explain how you would know what happened to Bai Hu and the others.”

 

“Perhaps you should stand down, Lady Korra,” Finally, Lord Zuko spoke. “And tell your friends to do the same? We are not enemies here.”

 

Korra was skeptical. And even if Kai and Opal seemed to have eased up a little—maybe seeing the foolishness of their actions—she couldn’t really let her guard down. Even Asami, not entirely certain of what was happening, had the same mind as she kept her Shock Gloves on her hand and running. Nothing, after all, would bring anyone out of Nia Bayou unless it was something dire.

 

_And if his first accusation of me concerns my leaving of the Hollowmount, I can only assume he has come to drag me back to Nia Bayou to placate the humans there…_

 

“It is not just because of ideals, there could be other reasons we could be enemies.” Korra argued. “You can understand why I find it hard to let my guard down with him—” she looked over at the High Elder then back at Lord Zuko, “—around. He is from Nia Bayou.”

 

“That is fair,” No real reason had to be expressed between them. She could see that High Elder Sokka understood what she was trying to say. “Rest assured, Lady Korra, I did not come to take you back to Nia Bayou.” He paused, allowing relief to wash over the Avatar. Surprisingly, even Asami seemed to feel that same relief. “Not yet, at least.”

 

“Then why are you here?” The Avatar repeated her earlier question, releasing her hold on the elements but standing at the ready nonetheless.

 

“Because, it has come to my attention what it was Zuko intended to do,” he gave the man known as the Hero of the Hundred Year War a cursory look. “And though I agree that it is the right course of action, with time no longer on our side, I feel as though, as you are now, you are—all of you—” High Elder Sokka looked at everyone in the room then, “—are ill-equipped to deal with what is to come.”

 

Korra huffed and crossed her arms. She did not hide how displeased she was with what the High Elder was insinuating. Though she also internally questioned what else the old man knew about what had happened to her—how much he knew—to make him say those things.

 

“I do not mean to disrespect you in any way, Avatar Korra,” High Elder Sokka quickly amended, trying to placate the Avatar’s souring mood. “But with the Elemental Core of Fire now unsealed, our world is at an even more of an imbalance than it had before. With the Elemental Core of Fire, that sole element is the one in abundance now. And you know, as well as I, what that means…”

 

He let the words hang in the air, allowing Korra to take them all in and contemplate. It was true, during her earlier meditation, there seemed to be a sharp rise of Flame Spirits and a decline of the other spirits that remained in the Spirit World’s remaining untainted places. She saw that instead of slowing down the process of decay the Spirit World seemed to be experiencing, what she had done was unravel the world further. It was disheartening.

 

She knew then that it would only be a matter of time before what was happening in the Spirit World was mirrored into the Mortal Realm. That all the living creatures in this realm would soon feel the change of unlocking the Elemental Core of Fire would bring.

 

But she would be lying if she said she didn’t expect something like that to happen.

 

From what she had been told, the other Elemental Spirit Lords are still in their deep slumber brought about by them being syphoned out of her by the Spirit Bastille. In order to fix everything, she still needed to find the other Elemental Cores and bring back the other Spirit Lords before she could say that balance had, indeed, been restored.

 

She was still a long way from accomplishing that goal.

 

The distance between her and her goal mattered little to Korra. Not after what Lord Zuko had told her. Not after knowing what she now knew.

 

“I admit, I am at a disadvantage,” she muttered. It wasn’t lost to her that she also had the Dark Spirits to deal with. What they were was still something of a mystery to her, despite the explanation—vague as it was—that Zuko had shared with her and Asami. It didn’t help matters any that Zuko’s brief elucidation on how he was able to dispel those strange creatures was lost to her. After all, how would she be able to do as he did when all he could tell her about it was that it came with his bending?

 

“Which is why we have made a proposal with Lord Bolin’s group,” Lord Zuko jumped into the conversation once more.

 

The mention of his name snapped the Mover Star’s attention. If he looked and felt lost before, he was even more so now.

 

“I’m not sure I follow,” Korra admitted with a frown. Bolin agreed aloud with her, but she ignored him. “What does he have to do with anything?”

 

Lord Zuko, in turn, snubbed Korra’s inquiry but turned to the Mover Star and answered Bolin’s unasked question. “The Fire Nation promised to provide you with a means to travel to the Earth Kingdom in order to proceed with your tour.”

 

Bolin nodded. “That’s right. But you told Duo Xing and I before that you’d only do so if we helped the Fire Nation out in turn…”

 

Duo Xing’s eyes widened in realization even before the old hero could confirm with Bolin that that was the agreement.

 

“You don’t mean—!” she said, looking from the old Fire Lord to the Avatar and back again. Everyone in the room also looked at her in return, surprised by her outburst. But mostly—for the Korra’s group, at least—confused.

 

“Is there a problem, Miss Duo Xing?” Fire Lord Izumi asked, her tone not of concern.

 

“It is true that we need an airship to Earth Kingdom territory—and Bolin may be willing to do anything to get one and get his tour underway—but if this is going to be your offer, then we decline.” The Mover Star’s secretary matched the Fire Lord’s icy stare with one of her own. Despite not knowing a thing about the older woman, Korra couldn’t help but feel pleased that there was yet another human who stood up to the monarch whom she had yet to truly forgive.

 

“Woah,” Bolin quickly tuned to face Duo Xing, “Let’s not be hasty here, Duo. We don’t even know what it is they want us to do.”

 

The Secretary did not bother looking at her charge. “They don’t have to. It is quite obvious the context of what we have to do in order to purchase an airship for ourselves.” She said this with a glare directed at those in authority.

 

Ever so slowly, as to add to how intimidating she could be, the Fire Lord turned her head and directed her gaze at Duo Xing anew, her expression neutral. She did not speak for a heartbeat, but when she did, the Secretary was once again reminded just how formidable a foe Fire Lord Izumi could be.

 

“Do you think it wise to refuse, Miss Duo Xing?” Fire Lord Izumi asked. “While it is true that we cannot do anything should Lord Bolin refuse, the same could not be said about you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Whatever form of respect and decorum the Secretary had clothed herself with while interacting with the royalty of the country was lost when she heard those words.

 

The monarch’s lips curved in a small smirk. “Master Sokka and my father are not the only ones who can utilize the White Lotus,” Korra was certain those words were not just directed at Duo Xing whom Izumi certainly had set her sights on, but to all of them in the room.

 

In a surprising move, the Fire Lord descended the steps that led to the throne and walked towards Duo Xing. Once she was close enough, Fire Lord Izumi leaned in and whispered something to the Secretary’s ear. Whatever words the royal might have said was enough for the color to drain out of Duo Xing’s face and left her speechless, unable to continue her protests.

 

The reaction she was given pleased Fire Lord Izumi enough that she let a smirk show on her features as she walked to join the High Elder and her father. Duo Xing, upon regain her wits, scowled. The exchange was enough to pique Korra’s curiosity.

 

“This is blackmail,” the Secretary hissed, but was not paid any attention to by the woman she directed those words at.

 

“Can someone please explain to me what’s happening,” Bolin spoke up. “I am so confused right now.”

 

“It is simple, really.” Lord Zuko shrugged, taking helm of the strange-flowing gathering once more. “Lady Korra is traversing the world to search for the Elemental Spirit Cores that would bring balance to the world—a duty she has been given following the events that had transpired. It is part of _our_ —the Fire Nation Royal Family, that is—own sworn duty to aid her in her quest.”

 

“The White Lotus is also sworn to help Lady Korra.” High Elder Sokka piped in.

 

Korra scoffed, that was news to her. As far as she could remember, the White Lotus has simply remained in the shadow, not answering to her but to the Elders of Nia Bayou. She had never felt _helped_ by them.

 

Paying no mind to the Avatar’s protestations, the old hero went on with his spiel. “Therefore, to ease the Avatar’s burden, we will be providing them with one of our airships and the necessary papers that would allow them passage to any docks as part of the Fire Nation’s Royal Regiment.”

 

“Okay…?” Bolin awaited for what this could possibly mean for him and his own crew.

 

“Considering what has happened to most of our airships,” Lord Zuko glanced at Kai then, who ducked his head sheepishly. “We can only lend one of them. Which brought us back to the agreement—the deal—I have mentioned during our previous meeting, Lord Bolin.”

 

The Mover Star waited patiently to hear what they had to do to while Duo Xing continued to grumble by herself. Lord Zuko didn’t let him wait for long, though.

 

“The Avatar’s journey is a hard one, fraught with danger. Though it is impossible not to acknowledge her strength and inhuman abilities, Lady Korra cannot do this journey alone. Even with her Chosen, success is not certain. She needs allies—friends—to help her do well in her endeavor. Which brings us back to the matter at hand.” He paused. “We want you, Lord Bolin, and Miss Duo Xing to accompany Lady Korra and help her with her mission.”

 

While the old monarch was speaking, Bolin had been nodding along and saying “I see,” every chance he got. When Lord Zuko had finished speaking, it took a while for the Mover Star to realize he was done and even a longer while still for the words to actually sink in.

 

He blinked once. Then twice. Before he bellowed a surprised “What?”.

 

Even Korra had an outburst of her own, asking, “Why? What could those two humans possibly do to help?”

 

Though, normally, those words would be enough to offend. But to Korra’s surprise, Bolin nodded along with her, agreeing with her statement.

 

“That’s right!” he was passionate and expressive as he spoke, even when the topic was how unhelpful they could be. It was strange for Korra, to say the least. “What can Duo and I do? We’re just a pair of _normal_ —albeit good-looking and _extremely_ talented—people working in the entertainment industry. We’re pacifists. We know nothing about…whatever it is Korra’s supposed to be doing.” He crossed his arms and huffed. “I find it unfair that that is what you want from us in order to let us borrow an airship to the Earth Kingdom, Lord Zuko.”

 

“That,” Duo Xing said with a flourish of her hand, still glaring at the Fire Lord. “Is what I’ve been trying to say.”

 

Fire Lord Izumi merely gave the Secretary a look, but generally ignored her as Lord Zuko gave his own argument on the matter.

 

“I would hardly describe both of you as ‘normal’, not when you can see the spiritual essence burning behind me.” He gestured towards the pillar, swirling and throbbing with life and light.

 

That gave Bolin something to think about, though what could possibly be going on in his mind was something Korra could not fathom. Not that she was even trying to. The exchange, thus far, had made her feel a plethora of emotions, but there was one that was consistent in all of them: irritation.

 

And it was something she made known by asking in a loud voice she was certain was impossible to disregard and overlook, “Do I have no say in this?”

 

“Do you find any fault in Zuko’s proposition, Lady Korra? Do you not trust them?” High Elder Sokka asked in a calm manner that irked at the Avatar even more. “Because you and your friends have already shown that you do trust this young man when you asked him to smuggle all of you here.”

 

There really was nothing Korra could argue with about that. Though, it wasn’t truly her decision that they employ Bolin’s help, she didn’t have any complaints about it. He did end up delivering on his own promise and had helped them greatly…even if he had the annoying habit of trying to talk her ears off.

 

It wasn’t that she also had a problem with Bolin as a whole. She didn’t. He was Asami’s friend, and his presence made the other human have a certain kind of happiness that nothing else could replicate. She wondered if it was the happiness born of the bond that transcended time, the two having been friends when they were children.

 

The only reason why she felt like disagreeing with everything was because she was expected to just follow whatever it was these humans have deemed right for her; they didn’t even _ask_ for her opinion. The only reason why she was contradicting them was because it was the only thing she _could_ do—short of doing harm on these insolent humans who think they could order _her_ around.

 

To Avatar Korra, what these humans were doing was not just trampling on her authority. They were also taking away the freedom she had to decide for her own what was best for her and hers.

 

It was that thought that occupied her mind and allowed her to block out everything else that had happened. It was that thought that churned in her mind and made her mood spiral downwards, as she ignored Bolin’s agreement and the vocalization of Duo Xing’s frustration.

 

And it was what she had carried when—after all was said and done and they were all allowed to retire for the night—she stomped out of the throne room, ignoring and leaving everyone behind in favor of locking herself up, once again, in her room.

 

* * *

 

 

“That,” High Elder Sokka said as the sound of the door loudly banged shut at the Avatar’s abrupt exit. “could have gone better. Not that I expected anything different from our Lady Korra.”

 

“Your presence aggravated her.” Fire Lord Zuko pointed out. “Perhaps she would have a different demeanor had you not been around.”

 

“Perhaps,” the High Elder agreed before turning his attention to the one who had remained in the room, no doubt awaiting further explanation.

 

The Avatar’s Steward had lingered in the throne room, even as his other companions left. He looked, understandably so, hesitant to be in their presence. Though High Elder Sokka thought it had more to do with him than the remaining royalty in the room.

 

Sensing that it would be better to leave them alone, Zuko gave Sokka a curt nod before he left him alone with the Avatar’s Steward.

 

“There is no need to fret, Kai.” Sokka said to try to ease the young man’s mind. “You are not in any kind of trouble with the White Lotus. Well, not that much of a trouble, anyway. You only did what you had to do.”

 

“High Elder,” Kai knelt on one knee and bowed his head in respect to the older man’s stature, after he had finally gained the courage to speak up. “I know it is not my place, but why have you truly come here?”

 

“You do not think it was only to visit a friend?” he raised an eyebrow.

 

The young man bit his lip. Sokka could only guess that he was keeping himself from blurting something disrespectful out.

 

Respect was important to his rank, that was true. But it was not important as hearing and speaking the truth. That was why he told Kai to speak up. Even though, at the same time, he felt hypocritical, remembering all the lies they had to tell; all the secrets they had to keep.

 

“I find it hard to believe, sir.” Kai replied. “You said it yourself. The White Lotus know things and I understand that they also listen to Lord Zuko. It wouldn’t be hard for them to send word to you that Lady Korra was here.”

 

“It is true that Zuko has command of them as well. You are mistaken, however, in thinking he had one of his own send word about Korra to me. In truth, he told them to hold off from doing so.” High Elder Sokka admitted.

 

“Then how did you—?”

 

“This pillar of light, you can see it too, correct?” When Kai nodded, Sokka continued. “Under normal circumstances, I would be unable to see it for myself. I would only just be able to feel it, and just barely. Unlike you and those that could, I do not possess the Gift—as Zuko enjoys calling it. But that is neither here nor there. What I am trying to say is that the appearance of this pillar was what told me of Korra’s whereabouts. Only she was capable of calling this forth through the act of unsealing the Elemental Core of Fire.”

 

“I see.” Kai nodded, accepting his explanation. “But that still doesn’t answer my earlier question. You should have known the Lady Avatar would react the way she did when she saw you—I haven’t, not once, saw her express gladness to see you or any of our elders—so, why risk her ire?”

 

The High Elder sighed. “The same reason why Zuko went out of his way to do the things that he did: to ensure the success of Lady Korra’s mission…and to fulfill a promise to an old friend.”

 

“You mean Avatar Aang?” Kai winced as he asked. Quickly he added, “I shouldn’t have said that. I apologize, High Elder…it’s just that, Lord Zuko has told us about Avatar Aang and I just…”

 

Sokka raised his hand to silence the Avatar’s Steward. He smiled gently at him to try to ease his mind as he said, “It is alright, Kai.”

 

In response, however, Kai clumped his mouth shut.

 

He shook his head. “If you already know about Aang, that would mean Korra knows about him too, correct?”

 

Kai nodded. As though in actual pain, he replied, “She did not take it well.”

 

“I could imagine.” And, really, he could. It was no secret how Korra had viewed her predecessor. Again, Sokka shook his head. He had been doing that a lot lately. “We promised Aang we would do everything to see his plan come into fruition. Though our methods may be different—as you will all come to see—we all want the same thing for Korra. I came here to provide what help I could, without causing harm to Nia Bayou.”

 

He paused for a moment before he informed the young steward, “And you, Kai, will be that help that Lady Korra will desperately need.”

 

* * *

 

 

He panted, sweat dripping like rivulets from brow to chin then down on the cold, hard ground. His muscles shook from exertion. He could barely keep himself from toppling over, bent over as he was with his hands resting shakily on his knee.

 

When he was told of what the light had all meant; when he had been shown what it was he could now do, he didn’t think it would require so much work. He wanted to give up. He wanted to just let that power lay dormant within him. He was even certain he had told his employer-turned-mentor that as well.

 

He was ignored. Instead, he was given an even harder set of training. And when he did manage to finish those modules, instead of a praise and maybe a good rest, what he got was even more difficult training.

 

He was certain he was going to die.

 

But then…

 

A laugh started to bubble up from within him. Silent at first, but with every second, it grew in intensity. He laughed and laughed so much anyone who would stumble at their makeshift training facility would think him mad. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to do so.

 

He flexed his fingers, then closed and open his fist as he stared at it. His eyes gleamed with triumph as he looked from it to the hole on the piece of metallic slab he was tasked to melt. Smoke billowed from the jagged hole, molten iron dripping around the edges and down to the base of his target.

 

It was the first time he had managed to do accomplish what he did—small as it was.

 

“I suppose you expect to be commended for that display…” the Masked One drawled, bored and unimpressed as though what Mako had just did was not out of the ordinary. Then again, if they knew about what the appearance of the pillar meant and about the innate power within those who could see it…should he be surprised that they weren’t?

 

“You are _so_ hard to please,” the Mercenary took another deep and shaky breath before he exhaled and pushed himself upright. He didn’t look disappointed at that fact though. Rather, Mako was still grinning. “Fine, then. Let’s keep going.”

 

The training may be hard, Mako could feel the reward from it was within his grasp, teasing his fingertips. All he needed was to keep going. It didn’t matter what he had to lose in exchange for the knowledge his mysterious employer to train him…not if it meant he no longer had to be afraid of Amon; not if he would finally be free of the chains that bound him; not if it meant a chance to save his brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the chapters I have written thus far, this was the most difficult to write.  
> I perhaps, have written several versions of it, with this being the best out of all of them. :|  
> Anyways, as I have mentioned, this is the final chapter for the Fire Nation Arc. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take too long to be published (though, again, that depends on my Beta) since I am so excited for everyone to read the next arc.
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are very much appreciated.  
> Thank you all for reading and for your continued support! Until next time, dream on; fly on! :)


	58. The Flight of the Asabirakimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The clock is ticking for the Avatar and her friends as the day when they need to depart the Fire Nation and its Capital comes close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those celebrating the holiday: Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> To everyone else who aren't: Happy Friday and the start of the weekend!
> 
> Enjoy this brand new chapter. :D

* * *

 

There was a certain kind of peace Asami never thought she would find in the Royal Capital. It wasn’t really the peace brought about by finally being able to rest without worry of the next attack—whether by strangely-dressed men under the employ of a powerful politician, creatures that she didn’t think existed but went far beyond what her nightmares may conjure, or a nation’s protective body believing she needed saving. Of course, that didn’t mean she could let her guard down. She knew how…volatile and moody her companions could be. Even Opal who was still keen on _not_ letting bygones simply be bygones when it came to the Fire Nation Prince. She was certain, especially with the added variables that had suddenly been thrown into the mix, that something—or, more specifically, _someone_ —was going to snap sooner or later.

Still, no matter how tumultuous things may seem, there was something about the capital—or maybe even her room, or the bed she had been given to rest—that gave her a sense of tranquility that enabled her to sleep _despite_ it all. Whatever it was that allowed her such privilege, she was thankful for it. It helped keep her revitalized and energized for whatever lay ahead of her day…and the gods know, with the way she seemed to always be sucked into mishaps and misadventures with the motley group she was a part of, she—no, _they_ —needed all the rest they could get.

The fact that, after the events of the previous night, the Prodigy had an inkling that they would be leaving the confines of the palace and would be continuing their globetrotting in search of the other Elemental Cores soon had Asami pushing for longer sleep. Though she had been used to (and had made a habit of) waking up as early as she could—especially soon after her adventure with the Avatar began—in order to do her morning rituals, the lull of sleep under whatever spell she was under whilst in that opulent room was just too hard to resist and break a hold of, so much so that she had been waking up late and not feeling the least bit regretful about it.

Always, however, she would be awoken by the gentle rays of the sun seeping into the slightly opened window of her room, the soft burbling of the pond with the activities of the numerous Koi inhabiting it, and the melodious morning songs of the Veery and the Wood Thrush perched on the branches of the Yellow Blossom trees in the Zen garden adjacent their rooms. And waking up in such a way, surrounded by such atmosphere, was another perk she didn’t want to let go of just yet but knew she had to. It was so unlike the ambiance of Republic City and so much like that of the home she once knew as a child that a deeper, more sentimental feeling would often well up within her once sleep had been chased away.

The day after the High Elder of Nia Bayou had made himself known as another guest of the Royal Family, however, Asami was awoken not with the gentle caress of the morning sun and the sweet music of exotic birds, but by the sound of clanging and scraping metal; of grunts and shouts. Instead of the lazy movements and the ‘five-more-minutes’ of curling up cocooned by silken sheets, the young inventor bolted upright in a panic, her mind immediately connecting the sounds to that of clashing swords and battle.

Fear and worry gripped her and whatever remnants of sleep had remained flitted away like dust in the wind. Quickly, Asami threw the blanket off and ran out of her room, making sure to grab the Shock Glove she had buried underneath her pillows.

The lack of people in the hall with only the sound of swords clanging escalated her trepidation. With much haste she rounded the corners that led to the gardens, pushing forward the glass doors with her shoulders as she put the weaponized glove on.

The sudden and forceful action caused those in the lawn to stop what they were doing and turn their collective heads around to look at her.

“Asami, what’s wrong?” Korra was quick to her side, asking her with a frown that overshadowed the confusion and surprised that marred her face.

Asami blinked at the sight before her, though. She turned from Korra, foregoing the notion of answering the Avatar’s anxious query to focus at what she had rushed into.

Apart from Avatar Korra, Kai and the High Elder of Nia Bayou were also present. They were all—save for the deity-turned-human—covered in perspiration. In both of the men’s hands were practice swords—dulled, flat-edged blades that looked worse for wear. Gone were the furs in both of their clothing, and instead of the long-sleeved, puffy shirts she had seen Kai and High Elder Sokka wearing, they now donned sleeveless ones that stuck to their toned chests with sweat.

“Is everything alright, Asami?” Kai repeated the question in the same worried manner as his charge, though the words escaped him in-between breaths. Whatever activity they were having, it was apparent they had been at it even before the Prodigy had been roused by the noises they were making.

“What’s going on here?” Asami found her voice, and choose that moment to ask Korra that question instead of alleviating the other girl’s worry by answering hers. “Are Kai and Elder Sokka…fighting?”

“Training. I found them doing so.” Korra corrected her. To be fair, the young inventor guessed as much but in her state she couldn’t shake the thought of being awakened by a fight breaking out. She crossed her arms and leaned on the trellis behind them, scoffing she said, “Apparently, Kai asked the High Elder to train him to use swords properly in battle.”

“We need all the edge we can get!” Kai declared as he and the High Elder resumed their previous stance, holding the sword in a way that Asami had never seen before with their sword arm curved in a bow above their heads and their other arms stretched in-front of them, opened palms facing their opponent. Whether the young man realized the pun, or had intended to say it thusly, the Prodigy wasn’t certain.

“And how is a single sword going to tip the scales of battle?” Korra challenged. “It may be able to defeat a couple of human soldiers and bandits, but I doubt it would be capable of standing up against deadlier foes. My bending is enough.”

“And yet,” High Elder Sokka retorted as he sidestepped around the flurry of stabbing motions Kai chose as his attack before tapping with quite a bit of force the young steward’s sword wrist. “I cannot remember a time when you had managed to best me in combat, My Lady.”

Korra’s earlier lazy and annoyed countenance turned deadly. Her nostrils flared as her eyes glared daggers at the old man who seemed not at all perturbed that he might once again feel the Avatar’s wrath.

Heat burst forth from Korra’s skin like undulated waves, her emotion causing her to unknowingly bend the energy around her into fire—or something akin to it. Asami could feel Korra tense up, could see her jaw work as she gritted her teeth.

The Avatar was in the process of opening her mouth to say something scathing to the High Elder when Asami placed a hand on her arm and squeezed at it gently. Surprised by the gesture, Korra turned to look at the young heiress in confusion, the heat dissipating from the air around them as Asami gave her a reproving look.

With a huff the shorter girl looked away, though she did not drop the matter immediately—not until she had the last say.

“That is because you always _cheat_ ,” she grumbled. Having Asami stop her added to her displeasure. Though she was, truthfully, relieved neither Kai nor Sokka witnessed how easily she caved to the look the other girl had given her.

Hearing those words piqued the Prodigy’s curiosity. “Cheat?”

“The old man’s ridiculous sword.” Was Korra’s reply, flourishing her hand over the said object which, at that moment, was left leaning on one of the bamboo benches encircling the make-shift training pit. She heaved a sigh and added, “It has been the bane of my existence ever since I can remember.”

Asami examined the sword from afar. From her keen eyes—though she could not boast of being knowledgeable about swords and weapons in general—she could see nothing special about it. It simply looked like the average blade, though the pommel was intricately designed and made from iron. Had she not witnessed the swords capability to transcend the Avatar’s attack, she would probably deign the weapon inconsequential.

Still, it was difficult to grasp that such a weapon exist in the world. The _‘why_ ’ surrounding it far out-weighted the _‘what_ ’ and the ‘how’. Even Opal, whom Asami was able to exchange a few words with soon after the event, had never read of an item that could render the Avatar’s power useless, dispelling it as though it was nothing but a nuisance.

She glanced at Korra, who had returned to watching the two men spar, a bored look on her face. It gave her pause, remembering how Korra had been the night before: how distant, angry, and (at times) dejected she was throughout the whole evening, culminating to a fight against an elder of her own hidden village that could have ended badly.

There wasn’t anything particular that the chocolate-skinned girl had done, Asami could simply sense that Korra had been avoiding her. For what reason?

_Was there really any?_

She had hoped to catch Korra and speak with her before retiring that night, but the Avatar had been elusive and had not stayed cooped up in her room for long, disappearing once again when Asami tried to speak with her hours later.

But now, she was given a chance. Much as she would have liked to have stayed in bed a while longer and had not been woken up the way she had been, the promising, young inventor knew not to let the chance presented to her slip by. Similarly, she also knew that she shouldn’t pry too much into the Avatar’s affairs…and she had pried quite enough, or so she believed. After all, she had been made privy to several things pertaining to the shorter girl that others knew nothing about.

“Was it not you who said staring was rude?”

Asami didn’t know for how long she had been looking at Korra. She wasn’t even aware she still had been—nor was she conscious of what her expression was—but for the Avatar to have said something like that, the Sato Heiress figured it must have been for quite a bit.

Her face heated up, embarrassed to have been caught doing so, and she immediately looked away mumbling an apology.

“I’m not offended,” Korra cleared up with a shrug, eyes still forward as Kai zigzagged his way towards Sokka who simply stood his ground and waited for the young man to come at him. “I am used to people doing so. It is just strange to see you do it. I have never seen you gawk at someone before.”

The Prodigy wanted to correct the Avatar, she wasn’t _gawking_. She wanted to say that there was nothing strange about it; that she had done her share of staring at people before, it was just done rarely and discretely. But saying those things was going to invite trouble for her, not to mention it was embarrassing to admit—not because she was doing something she, herself, didn’t want done unto her, but because she would be admitting it to the person she _was_ doing it to. Then she would have to explain _why_. She couldn’t deal with something like that so early in the morning when there were other things to talk about.

“I’m sorry,” Asami quickly apologized, following Korra’s gaze and seeing the moment when High Elder Sokka used the flat side of the dulled blade to slap Kai’s behind. “I was just…thinking.”

An undignified snort accompanied by a roll of her eyes came as the Avatar’s response. This, in turn, made the young heiress look at her companion suspiciously and ask, “What?”.

“I deduced as much,” Korra admitted with another shrug. “You had that expression on your face, like you were trying to solve some ridiculously complex riddle.”

 _Well, you are one, giant enigma._ Asami wanted to say. But, again, that would imply Korra had taken much residence in the Prodigy’s mind and would, probably, end up being a hint on what to look out for in her expression.

Korra sighed when the porcelain-skinned girl failed to give a response a couple of heartbeats later. Lowering her voice, Raava’s human incarnate said, “I know you have _a lot_ of things to ask me. I can practically hear your questions screaming in your head.” The Avatar closed her eyes and took a breath before saying, “You are free to ask, you know.”

It wasn’t a question of having the freedom to ask. Asami knew she had such a privilege with Korra. The real question was…

“Would you answer if I did?”

There was silence, too heavy for Asami’s liking. Glancing at Korra, she saw an uncertain and troubled look in her eyes. The hand that rested on her bicep hardened its grip, fingers digging a little bit deeper on skin. The movement was so miniscule it could easily be missed, but with how they both were to each other, elbows touching, Asami felt the movement more than actually seeing it.

It could have been nothing, but the Prodigy felt it was _something_. It wasn’t merely coincidental, nor was it a mannerism of Korra’s even though she did like to cross her arms.

“You wouldn’t.” She concluded, not able to hide the hurt in her voice.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” There was something in Korra’s voice Asami couldn’t place; an emotion she couldn’t pinpoint, more so when the Avatar added, “I also apologize for ruining your night. You looked like you were having fun with the prince. If it wasn’t for the whole business you have with me, you could have remained at the party.”

The Prodigy frowned. “That’s…” She couldn’t really say that it wasn’t true. She _did_ have fun in the party, short-lived as it was. But, at the same time, the undertone of Korra’s words bugged her.

Before she could tell Korra her assumptions were wrong—that she didn’t ruin the night (though she did made it difficult for all of them prior to the party)—and that it would have been much more enjoyable had the Avatar not decided to avoid her (at least, that was how she perceived what Korra had done) the entire night, Prince Iroh came into the garden.

Seeing the prince sauntering in completely erased whatever remained of Avatar Korra’s calm and ease. She stiffened and gritted her teeth, like it was some kind of reflex borne from the animosity the shorter girl still carried against the Royal Prince.

She didn’t wait for him to come anywhere near her proximity, though. As soon as she saw him, Korra mumbled another apology at Asami before she turned her heels and exited using the other door that was on the other side of the man-made pond, using her air-bending to make a giant leap that covered the distance. If Kai and High Elder Sokka had noticed Korra’s behavior, they did not comment on it.

“Master Sokka, I have been looking all over for you.” the Prince called at the old man, after giving Kai the stink-eye. “Mother and Grandfather wish to have breakfast with you.”

The High Elder stood upright, digging the sword into the ground and leaning on its hilt as took a breather. He laughed at the Prince and said, “You’ve turned into quite the royal messenger, haven’t you, young Iroh?”

Prince Iroh huffed. “Yes, despite it unbecoming for the heir of the throne to be asked to do these mundane errands best suited to plebeians.”

“Perhaps,” the old man smiled. “But it helps build character…no matter how ordinary the task may seem to you.” He stretched then, pulled the sword off the ground and took up another stance, motioning for Kai to do the same. His pupil complied by the time High Elder Sokka had said, “I will join them shortly. Kai and I will just finish one more sparing session before we call it off for the morning.”

It was a dismissal and all Prince Iroh could do was take a bow at the respectable elder. It was as he turned around that he noticed, for the first time, that Asami was there. The surprise on his face—with how his eyes widened and his mouth parted—quickly came and went, but was still caught by the Prodigy.

“A-Asami,” Prince Iroh cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to say more, but quickly shut it as he took her all in. His eyes widened even more, almost bulging from his quickly reddening face. He then began to look at anywhere _but_ her.

Such a reaction baffled the young inventor. She looked over at Elder Sokka and Kai, but found them both unhelpful their focus solely on their training. When she turned her attention back at Prince Iroh once more, he was even redder than mere seconds ago.

“Is there something wrong, your highness?” She asked, feeling nervous with how he was acting.

“N-No!” was said too quickly for there _not_ to be anything wrong. A raised eyebrow nudged the blushing, young man into saying, “I apologize for my manners. It is rude of me to…I just…Um…I may have caught you in a bad time?”

“What are you—?”

She was unable to finish the question, as Iroh continued to excuse himself with such haste his words blurred together and Asami couldn’t fathom what he had said.

Shaking her head, the raven-haired, young woman gave one final look at the sword training pair before she marched back to her room, hoping to squeeze in a couple more minutes in her bed.

It was only when she had entered her room and had passed by the full-length mirror hanging by the entrance did she stop and managed to piece together what had gotten Prince Iroh all tongue-tied, seeing her reflection in its smooth surface.

She hadn’t noticed it before, but should have. After all, she was aware of it the night before. But the way she had snapped wide awake, and how she had hurried to what she believed was a scene of a fight, she had forgotten what she had been wearing.

Her nightwear wasn’t anything scandalous, but its hem barely reached her thigh. Twin straps supported the black, satin nightdress, leaving the length of her arms exposed. And, really, there was nothing _wrong_ about what she was wearing. It wasn’t _too_ revealing or inappropriate. But the fact that she had left the room with nothing but something so…flimsy, and recalling who saw her, had Asami blushing as fiercely as Prince Iroh had.

That wasn’t the end of it, though. Her hair was also in a messy pony-tail, strands curtaining her face in a disheveled way. She wasn’t even wearing any make-up on. It was so embarrassing she had to consciously and whole-heartedly keep herself from letting out a scream of irritation at how the early morning had played out.

Accompanying the “Why didn’t I notice sooner?” that had surfaced as she stumbled back into bed, hiding herself under the covers, was also the question of why Korra hadn’t said a word about how inappropriately dressed she was.

* * *

 

It was too early for doing anything serious. In any case, that was how Duo Xing felt as she waited by the large doors that led to the dining hall. But her frustration could not be reined in, as well as the nagging fear that kept slithering its way into her mind.

Last night’s impromptu meeting with the Fire Lord and the Avatar’s group had shaken her somewhat, especially when Fire Lord Izumi had leaned in and whispered those five words into her ear.

“ _I know who you are.”_

Her mind warred between believing what had been whispered and doubting the woman’s words. She was certain she had left no trail thus far, to learn that someone had uncovered whom she was and who she was working for…it was preposterous.

It was dangerous.

But then she remembered something about White Lotuses. About how they knew things others would rather leave hidden and locked in their closets. And it would leave her feeling angry and questioning herself, wondering if she had slipped up somewhere along the line.

It wasn’t like she had thoroughly thought things through. It was on impulse that she waited for the Fire Nation’s leader after overhearing that she was going to dine with her family and that guest of theirs, Sokka. There were so many things she had not bothered thinking about as well, like the possibility that the Fire Lord was going to be escorted by her guards or by some handmaiden or another. Not that she _needed_ her to be alone, it would just make things easier for her.

The clicking of the Fire Lord’s heels as it hit the linoleum floor jarred the Secretary from her thinking. She pushed herself from the wall that had helped keep her upright, quickly checked herself and ensuring that her suit was impeccable.

Dress for success. That was what her father had always told her.

It was what she tried to do in everything she accomplished: succeed.

Seeing her standing there in-front of the door leading to the dining hall gave the Fire Lord a surprise once she had rounded the corner. The surprise—much like the emotions that crossed her face—quickly disappeared and turned into a look of disinterest. A look that was directed at Duo Xing and one that the Secretary evenly matched.

Fire Lord Izumi stopped walking and so did the escorts—a couple of Royal Guards and handmaidens—that accompanied her.

“Miss Duo Xing,” for the leader of the _Fire_ Nation, Duo Xing couldn’t help but note how cold and unfeeling Fire Lord Izumi could be when she spoke. “What business do you have here?”

“I was hoping I would bump into you, Your Majesty.”

A raised an eyebrow was the reaction she received for her honesty. And when it became obvious that the older woman wasn’t going to say anything more to complement it, Duo Xing was forced to expound without saying too much.

“There is something I would like to discuss with you.” She looked at those that were with the monarch and added, “It concerns last night.”

“My father’s proposition, you mean.”

Duo Xing would really rather not speak about it in-front of others, but it was clear Fire Lord Izumi had other ideas. Whether it was because of her outright distrust of the Secretary (and rightly so, Duo Xing believed, she was still a spy) or because it was simply how she was used to and what was expected of her, the Fire Lord did not send her entourage away. They just stood there as sentries with emotionless faces.

They were not fooling her, though. They might look disinterested, but Duo Xing _knew_ they were listening in to the exchange.

“Yes,” the Secretary responded, keeping herself from gritting and gnashing at her teeth. Nothing was going as she had envisioned this conversation to go. And it had only just begun!

“Speak, then.” It sounded like an order and was uttered with a flourish of a hand. “And I suggest you do it quickly.”

Again, Duo Xing looked at the people that surrounded the Fire Nation leader. She shook her head, there really was no getting out of speaking in-front of them all.

“It is a mistake.” She was not going to go beat around the bush now. “Asking us to go along with them.”

Fire Lord Izumi stared at her with a bored look on her face as she drawled, “Is that all you wish to say?”

That wasn’t what Duo Xing expected to hear. She anticipated something along the lines of being told she hadn’t a choice on the matter; of being further blackmailed into doing what the Royal Family wanted her to do.

It should be understandable then why, stunned as she was, all she could say was: “What?”

“It may come as a surprise to you, Miss Duo Xing,” Again with calling her by her full name. “But you are not the only one who thinks that way. I, in truth, was against the whole thing.”

“Then who—?”

“It was my father.” Fire Lord Izumi didn’t even let her finish. Surprisingly, she spoke the words loaded with exasperation. It made Duo Xing wonder if there was something—some form of animosity—between Lord Zuko and her daughter borne from countless disagreements. “He was the one who came up with it. And I should tell you that there is no changing his mind. For whatever reason, he had seen it fit to include you and that young man in your care...despite your…allegiances.”

“I still see no reason why we have to go through with what your father wants.” Duo Xing crossed her arms. She still had that ace up her sleeves. As far as she knew, they weren’t being held prisoners and barring the things Fire Lord Izumi seem to have found out about her, they had nothing to lose in opposing the old hero’s desire. “Bolin might not want to disappoint his fans, but I’m sure they would understand if we were to cancel our Earth Kingdom tour. We will lose nothing.”

“Perhaps.” Izumi conceded with a nod. “While it is true that we cannot force you and Bolin to agree to this—though we need not for the young man, he had already agreed—” That gave the Secretary a shock, but the head of state was not yet done. “—the information we have regarding your person can cause problems for you. Problems that you may not want to have to deal with.”

“Ah,” she grinned, eyes twinkling. So they were playing _that_ game. “I see…you really are going to resort to blackmail. How unexpectedly… _dishonorable_.”

“That may be so, but dealing with people of your… _profession_ requires unconventional means.” Fire Lord Izumi shrugged. “Still, you may have your own means of dealing with being found so my father decided to extend the deal with you.”

“A rather one-sided deal it is bordering on non-existent.”

“That’s because we didn’t get to finish what we were about to say thanks to the Avatar.”

A quirk of an eyebrow was sufficient enough a reply this time from Duo Xing.

“We were going to proposition an exchange with you.” The noblewoman responded. “One that would end with us purchasing your employment.”

“I think you mistake me for a mercenary.” She chuckled. “Money does not concern me.”

“Oh, I know. That was why I am offering what is of great value to your people.” It was uttered so nonchalantly they might as well have simply been talking about mundane things.

It also intrigued her.

“Information. One you have been craving for.” Fire Lord Izumi finally explicated. “Also, safety. After what has happened in Republic City, I can imagine how much that means to you.”

The Secretary frowned. If she had been skeptical of having been found, those doubts were slowly being chased away. Though Fire Lord Izumi spoke vaguely, she could tell that the woman _knew—_ truly knew—what was going on; that she had what she claimed to have.

Before she was given a chance to speak up, one of the Fire Lord’s handmaidens took a step forward and whispered to Izumi’s ear. Whatever it was, was—as always—difficult to discern with how blank the monarch kept her expression.

As soon as the handmaid returned to her position in the group, the Fire Lord walked forward then, once again eating much of the Secretary’s personal space before she spoke, saying, “I will let you think it through, though I suspect what your decision is going to be. We shall be awaiting your response until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” she took a step back before she spoke. “Why? What is going to happen then?”

But Fire Lord Izumi acted as though she didn’t hear her query. She moved past Duo Xing and entered the door to the dining room her retainers held open for her and then closed it as soon as their benevolent leader had stepped inside, leaving the Secretary to ponder on the exchange she had with the Fire Lord.

An exchange that blew the script she had already prepared for the argument up.

* * *

 

Opal sighed as she tapped the tip of her pen on the wooden surface of her table. She had been loitering in the Royal Capital’s Archives, their massive library, ever since she had been given Lord Zuko’s permission to make use of it, reading all she could. She wondered if she could borrow some of the books, take them with her as she journeyed around the world with the Avatar.

 _With how rare and difficult to find most of these are, they probably wouldn’t let me._ She huffed as she gazed longingly at the shelves upon shelves of books that encircled her.

There wasn’t anything in particular she was trying to find in those books she had plucked from the shelves and had stacked beside her, though what they have to say intrigued and fed her never-ending thirst for knowledge. She simply wanted to read—an exercise and a hobby she had developed that combated stress whenever it tried to drown her.

Because that was what she had been feeling ever since she had been reminded that the Earth Kingdom was going to be their next destination. She had known, of course, that that was where they would go next, but she had been pushing the thought of returning home as far back into her mind as she could, burying it in a childish attempt of hoping to change the path they were to take.

She didn’t know what she was more apprehensive of: seeing her family again and having to explain where she had been, what she had been up to, and everything else in between, or the actual act of returning to the Earth Kingdom where her family had once been prominent but had now turned infamous? Or could it simply be that they both weighed heavily on her; that there was no actual distinction between the two anymore?

There was also the fact that she hadn’t exactly told anyone how dangerous it was going to be for her to go back. Asami only knew that her mother was a critic of the current ruler of the Earth Kingdom, she didn’t know anything beyond that…nor the truth about their family and the rebellion that was (as far as she knew) taking place there. And it wasn’t like she was keeping it an actual secret. She simply did not know how to broach that topic.

Certainly she couldn’t just go to her and simply say, “We’re going to the Earth Kingdom? By the way, I might not be able to be much of a help there since my family leads the rebellion and all.” With how much Asami was already trying to juggle, adding _that_ to the mix certainly wasn’t going to be pleasant for anyone involved.

Still, she knew it was vital to tell them rather than for the whole thing to surprise everyone at the most crucial of moments. They had made far too many blunders from not communicating well with each other that she didn’t want to add to that. And though she couldn’t tell them _everything_ —it was, after all, not just her secret to tell but something that concerned her whole family—she could tell them her share of the story.

With a sigh Opal committed to do just that. She didn’t feel confident about the whole thing, her shoulders slumping and ruining her posture, but it was something she had resolved to do.

 _Still,_ the young Historian’s forehead touched the table as she let out an audible groan, _thinking about doing something and actually doing it are two_ very different _things._

* * *

 

The dining hall was silent as the Royal Family—along with High Chief Sokka—partook the breakfast that was prepared for them. The clinking of the utensils were the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room. It was strange to experience such noiselessness, especially whenever the High Chieftain visited them. More often than not, he would regale them with stories of the adventures he had—adventures that were so farfetched and unbelievable, but were too entertaining and amazing to simply pay no attention to.

As a child, whenever he heard these tales being told, he would always be entranced by them. Often he would dream of having adventures just as wild and fantastical as his grandfather’s close friend. As he grew up into the young man that he had become, however, he had learn to accept that those stories were just tales told for amusement; that even if such adventures were possible, not everyone could experience them…not even a crowned prince of one of the most powerful nations in the world.

Though, he also wondered if the title given to him at birth acted as a hindrance to them.

From his place at the table, the young Fire Nation Prince observed his grandfather—the only man who seemed to not be confined by whatever rules the universe had placed. Even he was being uncharacteristically silent.

 _Perhaps it is the fault of that Avatar,_ he thought to himself, daintily sipping on the soup that was still halfway full. _She had, yet again, managed to worry Grandfather Zuko…_

It annoyed the young man, even when he had no actual evidence that that was what the old Fire Lord’s mind had been preoccupied with, and fueled his own grievances against that strange, young woman.

“Is everything alright, Iroh?” his mother’s question made him jump, dropping the spoon he had been careful with on the soup bowl and making its contents splash about. This, of course, earned him a frown from his mother and a raised eyebrow from his Grandfather as Master Sokka looked at him grinning.

“W-What?” He stammered before clearing his throat and trying again. “I’m sorry, mother. You gave me a surprise. I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

“I asked if you were alright,” Fire Lord Izumi repeated, turning away from her son and busying herself with breakfast once more. “You were making an unpleasant face. In retrospect, that seemed like a senseless question to ask. There is obviously something that is bothering you.”

His face was tinged with red, not only at being caught looking, as his mother had said, ‘unpleasant’, but at being asked that question as well. It was a question he would rather not give an answer to since he was absolutely certain his grandfather would simply wave off his concern about that girl Korra and would, undoubtedly, side with her.

He didn’t really want all that drama, and so he opted to respond by lying—which wasn’t even his strong-point. He could lie, not just that well when face-to-face with his mother.

“I-It’s nothing, mother.” Iroh said, returning to his food as his mother had done prior. “I just…remembered about the reshuffling I would need to do with our men and the new stations that need filling.”

A hum was all his mother gave as a response, though he could tell that his answer did not please her at all.

“You need not bother about that, Iroh.” His grandfather said casually it made him stop midway through a bite of his breakfast to look at him.

“I’m sorry, grandfather, but…what?”

“The detailing of your men, you need not worry too much about it.” Lord Zuko reiterated.

“I don’t understand.” And he really didn’t. “Why should I not worry about that? It’s part of my responsibility.”

His grandfather exchanged looks with his mother as Master Sokka deigned it a better idea to resume his breakfast. It was a look that mostly spelt trouble. And it gave Iroh a cause for alarm.

“What is it?” He asked, foregoing breakfast; his appetite leaving him so quickly. “What is going on?”

“We,” Fire Lord Izumi paused as she gestured between all three of them—herself, Lord Zuko, and Master Sokka, “have come to a decision.”

He didn’t know what that decision was, but the way his mother had said it gave him pause for great concern.

“It concerns the Avatar and her journey.”

Had Iroh been at liberty to cuss, he would have. It was, after all, a phrase he had come to loathe.

* * *

 

The remaining days they had in the Fire Nation Capital came as normal and nondescript as they could. Nothing worthwhile, nor earthshattering happened—not if one were to discount the fact that the day before Korra had joined them for breakfast. Of course, _that_ came as a surprise to everyone who had thought that she was never going to join them for as long as they were in the Fire Nation.

If Asami was being honest, she would have said that it was the best meal she had in a while.

When Opal had playfully teased Korra why she had decided to grace them with her presence for breakfast, the Avatar merely shrugged. And though she engaged with them whenever they spoke to her, and joined in with their discussions, the Prodigy could tell that she was still so reserved.

Whatever questions Asami had, though, had to wait. They had so many things to prepare for their departure, and though she wanted to speak with Korra sooner rather than later, she knew what responsibilities she had to deal with first.

And so that was what the majority of time she had left at the Capital revolved around: preparing for their journey to the Earth Kingdom. It was a job she and Opal had taken upon themselves, and it wasn’t just because they were the only ones available what with Korra missing half of the time, choosing to seclude herself, and Kai busy with his training. Another reason why they decided to just do it themselves was that they didn’t trust the Avatar and her Steward’s judgment when it came to those things.

By the time they were done—and they were glad they managed to obtain the supplies they needed, going all out with the money they had left, knowing that they need not worry about how they were going to bring it all—it was already their final night in the Capital.

The morning of their departure, the Prodigy was certain were going to be a non-event like the past two days had been. If the Royal Family were to make a fuss about it, they would probably just see them off on the airship they would be lending them. Perhaps tell them to be careful and provide them words of wisdom which Korra would scoff at.

Of course, Asami also prepared herself for whatever Lord Zuko may have under his sleeves _this_ time. She was almost positive he would not let the opportunity pass without bringing one more surprise into the mix. Perhaps he had prepared some kind of ceremony. Perhaps he had prepared some kind of fanfare for the occasion. Whatever it was—and no matter how ludicrous it may be—it didn’t seem so out-of-character for the famed hero.

In truth, she expected the event to be blown out of proportion.

Which was why she was stunned—just as she would have if Lord Zuko had arranged for a parade around the capital with a marching band and costumed animals to prepare the way for the new leg of their adventure—when there was barely a gathering there at the makeshift port.

It should not be something that bothered her, but after everything she had put up with in the Royal Capital and how the Royal Family handled things, seeing Fire Lord Izumi, Lord Zuko, Prince Iroh, and High Chief Sokka, along with six guards (three from the Royal Regiment and 3 from, Asami guessed was from the White Lotus based on their outfits) was _far too normal_ that it put her guard up rather than ease her mind.

“This is a surprise,” she could hear Kai mutter somewhere behind her. “I thought they would put too much fuss to this whole thing.”

Korra hummed, hearing Kai speak. She did not look the least bit unguarded, however. Her eyes darted to each direction, her jaw setting even more as she did, as though she could see something the others could not. Asami would not be surprised if that was the case, though she prayed to whatever gods there may be that there would be nothing to keep them from leaving or cause them any more problems getting to their destination.

“Don’t be fooled,” the Avatar said as they neared the small gathering. She caught Kai’s eyes and Asami could have sworn they spoke to each other non-verbally with the way the Avatar’s Steward’s demeanor changed.

She caught Opal looking at her questioningly. She could only shrug, not knowing what had suddenly gotten into their two companions.

When they were finally within close proximity to the other group, Lord Zuko stepped up, moving towards them with a smile plastered on his face. His eyes were as kind as they had been, and the smile was the same one he had given them when they first crossed paths, but the young Prodigy could sense there was something different there too. She couldn’t pinpoint what that was, exactly, and any attempts to peruse it vanished as whatever emotion that was disappeared in a blink of an eye.

“The time for us to part ways has come,” he stated the obvious. “For now, at least.” His eyes lingered on Korra as he spoke what came next. “Be well, Korra. Though I suspect, the next we meet, things will be…different.”

It was such a normal thing to say to someone going off on a journey that could—and would—truly change the world.

Then he looked at each of them and gestured at the medium-sized airship that was docked behind them and said, “It isn’t much. Certainly not our most luxurious ride, but the Asabirakimaru is one of the fastest in our fleet.”

Even as the old hero had said it, it was hard for Asami (as she was certain it was for the others) to view the airship as anything but lavish even when they had yet to actually set foot within it. The exterior alone left no one to wonder whom it was affiliated to. Painted with the Fire Nation’s colors, supporting the flag of the proud state; trimmed and lined with mahogany and gold, it would be a wonder if the skies would not part for them, if ports would not open up to accommodate them.

Looking at Opal, it was easy to tell she did not approve of what they were being given. Chewing her bottom lip, the Historian muttered, “Well, there goes being inconspicuous. It’s not like anyone is going to shoot us down if they see _that_.”

“We have also taken liberty in providing you with supplies,” Fire Lord Izumi joined in. “Everything you might need, it has already been loaded into the cargo bay.”

She then turned around and beckoned them to follow her inside. They all did.

Stepping inside, Asami couldn’t help but be amazed. Even in the entryway, there was an incredible amount of detail placed on it. Everything was built seamlessly, as though extreme care was done by its creator. Even the electronic and steam-enabled locks weren’t bulky as she was used to seeing in how her father built things. She felt an itch to go explore everything the ship had to offer, especially its wirings, inner frames, and internal designs.

That feeling transformed itself as they all went deeper inside the airship with the Fire Lord giving them a tour. The more she saw of it, the more she felt in awe and wanted to meet with whomever had built the thing, for she knew it was nothing like Future Industries’. And yet, she felt as though she had seen some of the designs and concepts used in building it; just the little details that her keen eyesight didn’t fail to notice.

When they were introduced to the crew who would be boarding and managing the airship with them, the young inventor hoped that the person responsible for the Asabirakimaru would be among them. Alas, they were not. The only ones that would be accompanying them would be Sayaka the Navigator, Hajime the Cook, and the Captain of the airship, Dojima.

Soon, she was no longer listening to the Fire Lord giving instructions. Her mind was elsewhere, having traveled off along with her attention. She didn’t even notice they had returned to the entrance of their ship until the moment Korra let out a cry of indignation, snapping her from the murky haze of thoughts that had clouded her.

“If this is some kind of jest, it is in poor form!” she caught Korra saying angrily.

“Believe me,” Prince Iroh retorted, crossing his arms and looking over at his mother and grandfather, “if there is anything we can agree on, it is that. I wouldn’t _volunteer_ to be on this ship if I had any say on the matter!”

“What’s going on?” Asami asked Opal who was surprised at the question, quirking an eyebrow.

The Historian shook her head. “Had you not been listening?” she answered despite knowing where Asami’s mind might have run off to. “The Prince is coming with us.”

“What’s next?” Korra turned on High Elder Sokka, who up until that point had been like them—a part of the tour—listening and observing silently. “Have you ordered your White Lotus to come with us as well?”

“Ah, that would be something wouldn’t it?” the High Elder replied. “But you know as well as I that the White Lotus do not work like that. The need to have them onboard this ship is non-existent. After all, we do not need them tagging along with you to know what is going on, especially now that things are moving along as they have.”

Even though there were so many things about what High Elder Sokka had just said that bothered Asami; things that she was sure warranted an explanation, Korra didn’t bat an eye nor did she made vocal her disapproval. Not even on the remark of how it would be easy for these White Lotus people to spy on them.

Looking at Kai, Asami saw no sign of disquiet in him.

 _They know._ There was no other explanation about it. _What the White Lotus does, what they are capable of…Korra and Kai know._

“I feel as though I should be afraid of those White Lotus they mentioning,” Opal’s brow was furrowed. “But I’m more intrigued by them than afraid.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that, Opal,” Kai hissed, eyes darting around. “There may be some that would take that as a challenge.”

Instead of making her fearful, however, those words sparked the curiosity within the aspiring, young Historian. Asami could see it in her eyes. It wasn’t she that was offering up a challenge to the White Lotus as Kai had interpreted the other girl’s words, it was the opposite. She couldn’t keep the small smile from gracing her lips as she imagined what would be another all-nighter for the two.

“Iroh will be accompanying you and your friends, Avatar Korra,” there was a finality in the way Fire Lord Izumi spoke that made all heads turn towards her. Asami prayed that she would choose her words carefully, for looking at the Avatar she could tell it was taking all of Korra’s will and patience not to let her emotions run rampant. The fuse was running shorter and shorter, and they didn’t need the start of their journey to the Earth Kingdom to be one with their airship being destroyed even before it could take its first flight. “My son will make things easier for you in a diplomatic level as the representative of the Fire Nation and the Royal Family.”

“Consider it as an act of good will from our family,” Lord Zuko added. “You will need all the help you can get, Korra. Iroh is a capable fighter and strategist. He will be useful in your journey.”

“I will do the best I can,” Iroh stood tall and proud as he spoke, a fisted hand placed atop his chest in salute, his words not directed at the Avatar but at his mother and grandfather.

Korra, for her part, squared her shoulders, eyes flaring with utmost displeasure at the situation they now found themselves in. It was not difficult to imagine how long a climb it would be for Iroh to gain the kind of trust, friendship, and camaraderie Korra shared with the rest of them, not when there was lingering animosity between the two. How Korra could still be angry with the Prince for the misunderstanding that had long past was something Asami couldn’t wrap her head around. She supposed it was due to the two’s prideful personalities. If there was one thing the Prodigy could be thankful, at least, it was the fact that both were acting civil enough.

The young heiress shook her head. _This is going to be a_ long _voyage._

* * *

 

They watched as the Asabirakimaru took flight in its maiden voyage, the airship becoming more and more of a speck the farther it got. They remained on the port’s platform even when the airship was no longer in view.

“I am still at a surprise that you let them have the Asabirakimaru.” Sokka broke the silence, briefly glancing at his friend’s precious daughter. “You valued that airship far too much for me to even think you would be willing to give it away.”

Izumi didn’t speak for a while Sokka thought she had chosen not to comment about the whole thing. He was ready to let it end at that when the Fire Lord finally did.

“I thought it would be more fitting to give them that airship rather than one of our spares,” she said, her tone was softer than any would think she was capable of. “Call it sentimentality, but it felt right to hand the Asabirakimaru over to them.”

“Them?” the High Elder chuckled, his eyes twinkled as he turned fully to face the woman beside him. “I did not think you’d grow _that_ fond of everyone on board that airship so quickly that you would do the unthinkable.”

“Please do not make it sound like a bigger deal than it is, Master Sokka,” a well-practiced glare accompanied her retort.

“You are the one who spoke of ‘sentimentality’, Fire Lord Izumi,” he laughed still.

The Fire Lord tsked and looked away. “You know what I mean.”

Sokka let his laughter die down before he nodded in acknowledgement. “That, I do. The person who needs to know, however, is now far from here. Do you really think it wise to not have told her; To keep things hidden as they are?”

“Based from what you and my father had told me, Master Sokka, Asami already has far too much on her plate.” The way her eyes danced, the golden pools shining brighter as the light of the early morning sun bounced on them making the emotions she had been masking show, told the High Elder of how conflicted she truly felt. “I wanted to speak with her some more…”

“There is far too much to tell,” he nodded sagely, understanding.

“Yes, far too much.”

Sokka knew how she felt. Even _they_ were caught between wanting to share more but not being able to. He sighed, “Maybe next time, then.”

But even as he said those words, he knew that ‘next time’ it would not be any easier. After all, Korra and her friends needed to overcome the trials that awaited them in the Earth Kingdom first.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the _Asabirakimaru_...does anyone know what that word means?  
>  Well, if not, then let me explain in this section of End Notes. :D
> 
> The japanese word _Asa_ means "morning", _biraki_ means "opening". Therefore, the word _Asabiraki_ translates to "Daybreak". As for _Maru_ , it is a general suffix for ship names used in Japan and its culture. So, if we were to translate the actual name of the ship the Fire Lord gave Korra and her friends, it would be "Daybreak" (we don't actually need to add the word 'ship' in this case). 
> 
> I hope I have managed to impart something new to you guys and I also hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. :D  
> Once again, thank you to all those who support this story, those who reviewed, commented, left a kudos, bookmarked, favorited, liked, and shared this story. You guys are the best!
> 
> Until the next chapter, dream on; fly on!


	59. The Demon's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Asabirakimaku continues to make its voyage towards the Earth Kingdom...  
>  Meanwhile, the Mercenary meets up with Hiroshi Sato..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, everyone?  
> I hope the holidays have been treating you all well!
> 
> First off, Happy Holidays! Have you all finished your Christmas shopping? Everything set? Everything here is as busy as busy can be, but here's to a wonderful celebration of whatever holiday we all celebrate, yeah?
> 
> Second, I just want to clear something up since there are some who seem to be confused (and have forgotten) the reason why Korra and the others are heading towards the Earth Kingdom rather than searching for the Air Nomads. The reason why they are doing so is that Korra has to awaken the Elemental Spirit Cores in _reverse_ order, which was something Jinora shared with the Avatar when they found her. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear from that chapter.
> 
> Third, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

It was strange, Asami found, to not be behind the wheel as they soared through the skies leaving the Fire Nation Capital behind. She hadn’t realized how used to being the navigator and pilot she had been, until hours later when her hand twitched in search of the familiarity that she had found grasping a steering wheel and captaining her own (commandeered) vessel.

It wasn’t that Captain Dojima was not capable. He was. He flew the Asabirakimaku with the practiced ease of a professional. If there were turbulence outside, they did not feel it. Inside, however, was a different story.

The tension in the airship’s dining room was palpable amidst the silence that stretched before them and the clinking of utensils that sounded far too louder than it should have. Even Sayaka, who was busying herself with serving the food couldn’t lift the mood up despite trying to with her stories and attempts to start small talk. Asami and Opal tried to engage in conversation with her and with the others in the room, but even if it seemed like they managed to kick one off, it ended up fizzling much quickly. What didn’t die down was the intensity of the glares Avatar Korra and Prince Iroh were giving each other.

Everyone tried to ignore the two, except for Bolin who seemed quite at a loss. Several times when Asami caught her friend looking at the Korra and Prince Iroh, his eyes were wide and his jaw hung like he couldn’t fathom how openly hostile the two could be with each other considering the otherworldly abilities of one and the royal stature of the other.

Duo Xing, Bolin’s secretary and handler, occasionally would roll her eyes and mutter how both were being absurdly childish in the way they were behaving—a sentiment Asami couldn’t help but share, despite not really understanding the root of their continued animosity.

Of all of them, Kai was the only one who was truly great at ignoring both the Avatar and the Prince. It seemed so out-of-character for the young man who would readily jump to defend Korra and would take on any opportunity to annoy Prince Iroh, but Sayaka’s cooking had completely enthralled the Avatar’s Steward so much that all his attention had been placed on the meal before him. He ate like a starving man, taking a bite of his food even when his mouth was still full.

“No one would believe that we’re part of a group that’s supposed to save the world,” Opal sighed. The two friends were at the ship’s deck, opting to lounge about there instead of returning to their rooms. “Seriously, what was Lord Zuko thinking? He knows how annoyed Korra is with his grandson.”

“I understand why he did it,” Asami gripped on the railing. She felt tired, even when she had done nothing that should have warranted such fatigue, but it was rare to be able to go up on the deck and just feel the wind on her face, cold yet soothing. She didn’t want to let the opportunity pass. “But, you’re right. It would be a struggle to get those two to work along. I just don’t understand why they can’t let what had happened before go.”

“What happened before? You mean about that whole kidnapping-thing?” Opal took her eyes off the sea of clouds and turned them towards her friend. “You think that’s what this is all about?”

“What else could the reason possibly be?” the Prodigy side-glanced at Opal.

Opal didn’t answer her question, though Asami could have sworn she muttered something under her breath so softly it was difficult to catch. Disregarding whatever grumbling her friend had uttered, the Prodigy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the clean air in her lungs. It felt revitalizing, though it was not enough to truly dispel the tiredness she felt.

The two friends let the companionable silence stretch long before them as they admired the view from up high.

“Are you alright?” the question came from Asami, and it caught Opal by surprise.

“That’s something _I_ should be asking _you,_ replied the young Bei Fong. At Asami’s raised eyebrow, she expounded, “You look a bit pale.”

The young inventor shrugged, waving away Opal’s concern with, “I’ve been told that’s just my complexion,” which the Historian didn’t particularly agree with nor was appreciative of. The playful tone of Asami’s voice was quickly replaced with one of sincerity and concern when she asked, “Were you able to contact your family?”

Opal shook her head, her shoulders drooped as she let the façade of jollity slip off for a moment. “No. The Earth Kingdom has taken to blocking all forms of communication to and from the outside. Mine was bounced back. Whatever is going on there now, it seems to have escalated since the last time Mother contacted me.”

“Oh, Opal…” Asami felt for her friend, reaching an arm and enveloping the other girl in a hug.

After hearing the truth of why she was sent away to Republic City, and what the Bei Fong Clan were going through, the young prodigy wished for nothing but to be able to help. But she knew the crisis in the Earth Kingdom was not something someone like her could fix. All she could do was be there for her friend, more than she had been the past few months.

“I’m okay,” she said meekly, words muffled by the hug. “I’m sure…I’m sure everyone is fine. Besides, if worse comes to worse, they’ll have Aunt Lin to help them.” She chuckled. “She has a lot of contacts in the Earth Kingdom still who has ways to contact her should our family be in deep trouble. Plus, she’s a badass.”

Asami laughed along, remembering the older, stern woman who had managed to get Korra in line; how she was so fiercely dedicated, especially when Opal had been kidnapped. Family mattered to Lin Bei Fong. And despite not knowing much about the Republic City Police Chief, she felt as confident as she was certain Opal did.

“That she is,” Asami agreed.

The two relapsed into silence once again, watching the clouds passing and the terrain before them changing, from mountains to plains; valleys to hills, then to the wide expanse of the ocean.

 

* * *

 

“You don’t sound too thrilled to see me, boss.” He greeted with a grin as he walked, Hiroshi noted, with a new-found confidence in his stride.

It was a different countenance to that which he had witnessed first-hand days prior, when the man before him was the very picture of scruffiness. Briefly, the CEO wondered what could have happened that caused him to disregard keeping his appearance up and what occurred from that time up to now. He also pondered the reason behind the sudden visit.

Though he did not give voice to the first two of the curiosities that the Mercenary brought with him, he was pretty vocal with the latter.

“What are you doing here, Mercenary?” Hiroshi asked gruffly, turning his attention back at the mess of wires, cables, bolts and metallic articles that were scattered before him, each connected in one way or another to the mechanical contraption he was tinkering with. “I was under the impression you had nothing of worth to discuss with me.”

His words were laced with bitterness and contempt, though he wasn’t entirely certain with whom it was directed towards. At the Mercenary he had put his trust and faith in to find his daughter? At the lack of information from both Mako and the police? With how Amon seemed to not care about his plight, choosing instead to put all his resources and his time and attention—forcing Hiroshi to do the same—at reshaping the Republic according to his own image of a utopia? At Asami for not even sending a message, or anything at all, that would show a sign that she was alive, safe, and well?

Or, perhaps, it was the Fates he was truly angry with for the cards he was dealt?

Mako didn’t speak at once, like the Inventor thought he would. When he finally did open his mouth, his words were coated with unexpected concern as he asked, “Are you alright, old man? You look worn out.”

It was an understatement, and they both knew it. Though, only one of them truly knew the how much of a euphemism that was. He could barely remember the last time he had a decent rest, let alone a good night’s sleep.

Hiroshi was not going to tell all that to his hired hand, of course. He knew nothing of the man and the only reason why he hadn’t shown him out of the door with a good, solid threat was because he was the most capable of finding out what had happened to his daughter. Mako had come with great recommendations, after all.

“I’m fine,” he barked. “If you came here at the behest of Amon to check up on me and the status of his request, you can tell him that I am working as hard as ever.”

“You can tell him that yourself when you see him, boss.” Mako replied as he began looking around the CEO’s room, poking and prodding at things that interest him. He only stopped when Hiroshi glared at him fiercely. The Founder of Future Industries did not like people messing about with his things, after all, especially when they knew nothing of what they were getting their hands on. “I didn’t come here on some errand from Amon.”

“Then did you, perhaps, came here to distract me from my work? If so, I would appreciate it if you do not and if you would kindly leave.” He really didn’t have time for such a nuisance.

“Well, you’re no fun.” He could hear the pout on the man’s voice—so _uncharacteristic_ of him—even without looking up from what he was doing. Hiroshi didn’t give Mako the satisfaction of a reply to his statement, rather choosing to ignore him. Mako gave an exaggerated sigh after that, before turning more serious. “I came here with information regarding your daughter, Mister Sato.”

Instead of dropping what he was doing and turning to face the Mercenary and ask him with much urgency what that information was, Hiroshi Sato went about with his work.

“Hey, didn’t you hear me? I said I have information about Asami.” Mako repeated. When even repeating it didn’t garner much reaction from the Inventor, he took a step forward and said it again, much louder this time around.

“I heard you the first time, Mako.” Back still turned, Hiroshi forcefully slammed the wrench he had been holding on the table, causing the Mercenary to stop dead on his tracks. Slowly, Hiroshi turned around and when Mako saw the look on his face, it was enough to get him to take a step backwards.

Raising a hand in surrender, the amber-eyed man chuckled weakly, as though to try to ease the tension that had sprung itself alive in that room. “There’s no need to give me that look, boss.”

To which the Sato patriarch ignored and said, “When we met before, you told me you found nothing of my daughter. Now, you come to me saying that you have?”

Something rumbled from the table Hiroshi had been working on. The rumbling turned into a sound of metal grating and the entire table shook, causing many loose and extra pieces to fall and roll on the ground. Mako’s eyes followed those pieces—a peg, in particular—and watched as it bumped on his boots and fell over with a ping. When he turned his sights back on the man who had employed him to find his daughter, there was already something metallic and huge that had risen from the mess on the table. Something he could tell was dangerous.

“W-What the heck is that thing?” Mako exclaimed, looking at the marionette that stood twitching at the table. Each of its movements caused electricity to spark from its limbs and a whirring to sound.

“This?” Hiroshi glanced at his newest creation. “It’s something Amon had asked me to develop. I call it an Automaton. A mechanized soldier incapable of fatigue whose sole purpose is to follow the orders it has been programmed with.”

It was an abomination to look at, to be sure. It was humanoid in shape, like one of those mannequins used by the countless of stores found in Republic City’s shopping district. Unlike those which were made by plastic and ceramic for use of displaying the latest of fashion trends, Hiroshi’s Automaton was completely made of metal meticulously crafted; It’s face was also made of metallic parts: eyes that were made of large, round, lenses similar to that of a camera, shutters working as eyelids as it made its jerking movements to blink; It didn’t have a nose—it had no need for it—but its lips were curved in a perpetual smile, showing off its steel incisors, grinning.

From the back of its head—a head that was bent in an odd angle—tubes of various sizes and dimensions protruded and connected to the back of the creature where a complicated box of machinery was attached. It had all sorts of gauges and small exhausts and vents. More metal plates covered the rest of its body, from the chest to its arms, forearms, thighs, and its feet.

“It is a tool. One that would ensure the Equalists success even further.” the Inventor’s eyes gleamed. He then snapped his fingers and the abomination’s face split in half revealing a larger, wider mouth than Mako originally thought it had, and within it were hundreds of smaller—yet equally sharp—incisors that could easily shred anything to pieces. “And it is currently under my beck and call, so I suggest you to be careful of what you say next. I do not appreciate lying, after all, Mako.”

“I don’t lie to my employers.” The Automaton took a step forward as he said those words, walking twitchingly on all fours. Its movements were unnatural. Nothing, Hiroshi could agree, about that thing was natural. Yet, he did not care. Mako gulped. In a flurry of words he quickly said, “Tarrlok. Councilman Tarrlok. He knows of your daughter and of what she was studying. He took interest in her. If you want to know what happened to Asami, you have to ask him.”

“Tarrlok? He had something to do with Asami’s disappearance?” The mechanical abomination halted in its steps as Hiroshi raised a hand up. It stood motionless, every movement suspended giving it an even eerier look.

“That is what I have learned.” Mako nodded. He gave the monster a quick glance once again. Even when it was not moving, it gave him the chills. “I couldn’t find where the Councilman is right now to verify, Amon must have transferred him somewhere else.”

There was a beat of silence as Asami’s father pondered on Mako’s words. His eyes held a faraway look in them, as though he could actually see a visualization of whatever was going on in his mind. Several seconds passed before the maroon orbs focused on the Mercenary once more.

“If this is some wild goose chase you are sending me out on...” he didn’t have to finish his threat for Mako to get the big picture as the Mercenary was quick to respond.

“It’s not.” Meeting his gaze head-on.

The two men glared at each other and the CEO had to admit he was quite surprise that Mako was unflinching. It lasted for a heartbeat or two, but when it did end, Hiroshi wasted no time. Taking the coat he had left on the rack, and the keys to his office, he quickly began to prepare himself for the walk to Amon’s.

Once he had finish his preparations, he turned to face Mako again.

“Leave. Now.” He said. “I don’t want you lounging around in my work area.”

“Of course,” Mako didn’t bother raising an argument. It was just as well, Hiroshi couldn’t see any reason why he would.

Once the Mercenary had left, the Inventor looked around the messy room he had turned into his make-shift workshop, scanning for anything that he might need, before leaving the place himself.

One way or another, he was going to get Tarrlok to talk and get to the bottom of Asami’s disappearance.

_But, first,_ he set his destination towards the City Hall where Amon had taken residence in. _Where have you hidden him, Noatak? And, why?_

  


* * *

  


He kept to the shadows and watched. Before long, he was joined by his benefactor, appearing from the darkness. Before, their way of materializing had surprised and bothered him. Now, he had gotten used to it.

“Is that alright?” he asked, without looking. Not that looking at that person was going to help. He wouldn’t be able to gauge their reaction thanks to the hood that always kept shadows on their face.

“You did well,” they said.

The Mercenary crossed his arms and leaned on the alley’s wall closest to him. “I don’t understand the need to do this. Why tell Hiroshi that? Tarrlok would provide him with little to no information outside of what happened here. If you wanted Hiroshi to find his daughter, you should have just let me tell him about the Avatar’s involvement in all of this.”

“Those are things you need not know,” the response was clipped and icy. The Hooded One turned around then, walking deeper into the alleyway where darkness pooled thicker, swirling as though it had life of its own. “Just do what I have tasked of you.”

“What about that thing? The Automaton?” the Mercenary asked, calling after the retreating figure that is his mentor, shuddering at the memory of the mechanical doll Hiroshi had built. “You felt it too, didn’t you? Is it really wise to leave that thing alone? To let Hiroshi keep on making them and giving them for Amon to use?”

Instead of alleviating Mako’s fears and worries, however, the manipulator of shadows merely repeated what they had said before:

“Just do what I have tasked of you.”

And whatever protest at that lack of answer and assurance Mako had on his lips died, left unsaid as they melded into the shadow and disappeared, taking the bulk of the dense blackness with them.

He made a sound of annoyance at being left behind; at his questions being left unanswered. But what was he to do? He had made his allegiance anew. He had chosen to side with and aide this mysterious person, despite not knowing what their motivations were.

Mako sighed, taking a final glance at the warehouse Hiroshi had turned into his workshop and into what he assumed was the inventor’s mini Automaton factory and wondered what was those things’ true purpose before shaking all that thoughts away.

He didn’t have time to think about those things. Not when he had an airship to Ba Sing Se to catch.

 

* * *

 

She let the rumbling of the airship’s engine envelop her, the same way that Naga’s fur wanted to swallow her whole as she leaned on the Polar Bear Dog’s side. The two sat at the cargo bay’s floor, finding seclusion surrounded by mountains of large boxes and drums filled to the brim with supplies for the journey. It had been her little hideaway during their voyage on the Fire Nation’s airship; the little nook where she could find solace—or a semblance of it, at least.

It had been days since they left the Fire Nation. And though she knew not how long it would take them to reach their destination—wherever that may be—she could tell they were nearing it, if the way the crew had been hustling and bustling.

Apprehension dawned on her. It wasn’t just for the lack of information they had, but there was something in the air—a shift—that made her skin tingle.

The warmth of her Animal Guide kept the deity-turned-human grounded as she attempted, not for the first time, to meditate and commune with Suzaku. Yet, no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t. Neither could she find the inner peace needed to make such connection possible, or to call her meditation a success.

It has been like that for a while now. Even her connection to the Spirit Realm was shaky, at best. The last time she had been able to enter that world through her mind’s eye had been when she had to make that abrupt escape from the darkness that wanted to grab hold of her—the evidence of such encounter still present on her skin, even when the pain no longer flared to life in various intervals as it once did.

It was her inability to go check on the plane of existence she was supposed to be safeguarding, coupled with her failure to speak with Suzaku despite _knowing_ and _feeling_ his presence near and ever-present, that got the Avatar into an even fouler mood that only darkened further each day that she was unsuccessful to do so yet again.

It was a cycle, one Korra did not know the beginnings of nor the reason behind.

Naga whined behind her and nudged the side of her head with her snout. It was a surprising gesture, one that pulled the Avatar away from her internal grousing.

Chuckling, Korra began petting the Polar Bear Dog’s head. Naga leaned further into her touch, giving a satisfied growl.

“I apologize, Naga.” the Avatar whispered to her animal companion, “I was darkening the mood here, wasn’t I? I just have so many things on my mind.”

Naga snorted before pulling her head away from Korra’s grasp, turning to face away from the Avatar as she lay back on the ground.

“What’s with that attitude?” the dark-skinned girl griped, crossing her arms. “You should be comforting me amidst all this.”

Another snort was the Polar Bear Dog’s reply. It gave such a sound of finality that had Korra looking slightly miffed, and feeling foolish that Naga could make her feel that way, pouted.

“When have you become such a frustrating companion?” She glared rather playfully at Naga whose head was still turned away from her. “Is this what you have learned from Kai keeping you company?”

Naga side-glanced her, then gave several barks of varying length and intensity. The more she _talked_ , the more Korra regretted ever questioning her Animal Guide.

“I am _not_ hiding,” she was adamant. “I am keeping you company. Or would you rather be here all alone?”

In response to that, Naga lifted her head and then nudged Korra’s right arm. She flinched, drawing away from the Polar Bear Dog who looked knowingly at her. Naga barked a couple of times more, trying to get her point across.

Korra frowned. “You know I can’t do that.”

Another bark.

“You know why.” The Avatar hissed. “This is my burden to carry. It will change nothing for them to know. It will just give them unwarranted concern.” She looked away and fingered the bandages on her shoulder she could feel from under her shirt. “No. This is mine alone to carry. It is better this way.”

Naga snorted and whined, but Korra paid her no mind. She had made her decision. It wasn’t her pride that kept her from sharing the things Lord Zuko had told her, nor was it out of fear. Rather, she didn’t want them to concern themselves with her far more than they had already.

Still, Naga’s words remained with her until she drifted to sleep and finally escaped the thoughts haunting her with dread.

 

* * *

 

“I still have no idea what we’re supposed to be doing here,” Bolin said while he rested, having completed a run-through of the act he was going to present to his fans. “I mean, I get that we’re supposed to help Korra but, what could we possibly do to help her when she’s obviously more capable of doing things than we can?”

Duo Xing sighed. “Who knows?” And that was the truth. Who really knew what Lord Zuko had meant? “From what I was told, we have _the Gift_ —whatever that is. Perhaps it has something to do with that age-old notion that each of us is capable of doing something the other can’t.”

Bolin raised an eyebrow, turning to face Duo Xing completely. “You sound skeptical of that.”

“Of that whole talk about _the Gift_? I am.” She added a scoff at the end of her statement. “I feel as though it was just something they have said in order to get us to agree to this whole arrangement.”

Even after she had said those words, she knew them not to be true. After all, despite Bolin having agreed firsthand to help, she had adamantly refused. Bolin may have been her employer on paper, but she had the power to make decisions rather than him. The only reason they were onboard though was that she had changed her mind after the Fire Nation dangled an irresistible bait right in front of her.

“Huh…” the Mover Star looked out of the porthole and to the outside. His eyes held a far-away look in them as he mulled things over. He didn’t need to say anything for Duo Xing to know that he had fallen in love with the notion of having _the_ _Gift._

Silence descended upon the Mover Star and the Secretary, and Duo Xing let it stay that way. Using the time she was given whilst Bolin was distracted, she took from her pocket the new communicator the Fire Lord had sent for her to use. Looking at the clock atop the door frame of their room, and seeing the time, the Secretary sent a quick message—a report—to her new employer.

Thinking of this new “alliance”, she couldn’t help the shudder that racked her body. It was such a frightening concept: working for someone who knew that you could easily and quickly stab them in the back but still trust you enough to do your job and accomplish your end of the bargain.

Duo Xing would have thought the Fire Lord was stupid for trusting her. But having met and interacted with the woman, she knew that was not the case. It would be a fatal mistake for anyone to think that of Fire Lord Izumi. She was, as the Secretary had learned, cunning. Betraying her would be deadly and dangerous.

She wondered what Fire Lord Izumi—and subsequently her father—would think after reading her report. Would they be surprised? Or would they have guessed that harmony was not something to be expected of them, even after a week had passed since their departure?

_Well,_ she shook the thought away as she pocketed back the communication device. _That is no longer my concern._  


* * *

 

Her lips were pursed as she stood by the door. Her eyes burned with contained anger, even as her face masked the distraught that accompanied it.

Despite having found the best of doctors and other medical practitioners, despite the time and the funds she had generously given them, none of them could find the cause of the _sickness_ that plagued her sister. None of them could give her a concrete answer for the questions that swirled in her head. None of them could provide her an explanation of what had happened to her sister or how to cure her condition.

To them, Lin was just another medical discovery waiting to happen; a subject from which they could unearth something new and undiscovered in their field.

And even though she wanted to throw all of them out and keep them all away from her sister, she couldn’t. She still had _hope_ that they would come up with a breakthrough and bring Lin back to the way she was; cure her of this vegetative state she had fallen into.

“Mother,” the voice of one of her sons pulled her from the worry-infused contents of her mind. Hesitantly, she looked away from the unconscious form that is Lin. “We have received word from our people in Omashu. It seems a Fire Nation airship had requested permission to dock in Chin Village.”

“A Fire Nation airship?” that piqued her interest. “Did you hear the reason why?”

“Not yet. But we are keeping our ears to the ground. It would be problematic if they have come at the behest of the Earth Queen.”

That was true. It would, indeed, pose them quite a conundrum. But her gut instinct was telling her that was not the reason for their arrival.

_If they had come for the Earth Queen, they would not have chosen Omashu._ Omashu, after all, was a known supporter of their cause. Others had even referred to it as the Capital of the Resistance. The Fire Nation entourage would not make such a mistake. _It would be a different matter if they had come with a fleet, however._

“Very well,” she nodded. She paused, and her son could tell there was something more she wanted to speak about. Seconds passed before Suyin Bei Fong spoke once more, asking, “What of the matter regarding your sister?”

Her son’s eyes darkened, his expression mimicking the one she wore beforehand. “It is difficult, even for us, to gather information at this time, Mother. Republic City is in chaos with that coup. Although, there has been talk of the Equalists desires to…expand their reach.”

Her frown deepened. The Equalist were such an unknown variable. Who they were, what they were fighting for, their goals—everything was a mystery about them. And although it was tempting to form an alliance with these people, something told her it was a dangerous thing better left untouched.

“I see.” She said, instead, before nodding more to herself than the benefit of her son. “Alright. Keep me posted on both the Fire Nation airship and the Equalists.”

Although she didn’t voice it out, Bataar, Jr. understood her headed plea. He placed a hand over her shoulder and gently squeezed. “Don’t worry, Mother. We _will_ find Opal and make those responsible for Aunt Lin’s condition pay.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are pretty much appreciated (and it feeds the writer's soul). :D


	60. Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Korra had finally arrived in Omashu._  
>  Meanwhile, Hiroshi begins to search for answers himself, with regards to Asami's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I know it is getting repetitive, but apologies for the long wait with this chapter. My Beta has been taken over by that darn Monster Hunter World game that had caused the chapters to go on a backlog. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is quite long (compared to the usual 4k-something words per chapter), so there's that.
> 
> Before going on ahead with the main attraction, I would like to give a shout-out to **Yasmine Haddi, Knighty, JustAnotherIrrelevant, abitofmystery, Lunnary,** " **Ruth** " **, saime13, Bresych, EternalSongbird, metaphorical_y, samgria, CrazyK, firstmatezoro, Tiameteraszu, Jazsmaniandevil, Dodiki, Hika1983,** " **Jven328** " **, BlackLabyrinth07,** " **Jazzy** ", InZane_Zaki, Terhlyanwe, McRin, CMDR_Revan, " **isabel** " **, Asuna341, Jnoas,** " **Napiku** " **, Summer25, Nocte_Lupus, Yellosa,** " **heavenis4Real** " **, keepcalmimspidey, alicesato,** " **scabbadoo** " **, LifeLord,** " **markofcain** " **,** " **Meki** " **, officialpuppy, jagera, armyofonesies,** " **Natiko** " **,** " **Ayexev** " **, coffee_eyes,** " **Jel Spence** " **, Until_today, TCook, devilsspy, SsorRryhpez,** thank you for the reviews you have left on this story, from the very first one to the last! You guys made me happy with them and are the muses to keep me going!
> 
> Also, big thanks to everyone who is still sticking around for this. You guys are the best!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

 

The Asabirakimaku slowly eased its way through the congested dock, the Captain, Dojima, ensured that none of the scaffolding, beams, or other protruding metallic structures that rose from different parts of the dock nicked the airship.

 

Unlike the open airship docks of the Fire Nation Capital, the ones that housed the flying vehicles in Omashu were enclosed spaces, like giant warehouses made entirely of iron and metal, lacking any sort of decorations putting much thought on practicality and sensibility than anything.

 

Omashu, like most of the places within the Earth Kingdom which they had visited, had interesting architectural work that had the young Prodigy marveling at it with wide, awe-struck eyes.

  
Tall towers, spiraling to the heavens, made of bricks molded into the earth, dotted the mountain on which the city was built upon. Other buildings—residential and commercial one, perhaps—of varying heights but mimicking the same, boxy designs as far as Asami could see, dotted the mountain in a similar whirlpool-like manner.

 

It seemed chaotic to look at, as though the only things those who planned the city had in mind was that everything _must_ be connected to the mountain. And yet, as juxtaposing as it was, it _worked_. Aesthetically, of course. Asami didn’t know, in actuality, if it had merit beyond that.

 

That wasn’t the only thing that boggled the young Inventor’s mind. Prior to the airship being swallowed up by the high-concrete walls of the port, she had also noticed strange chutes made from cement that winded—like a snake—high around the mountain city. Looking so much like slides kids rode on parks and playgrounds around Republic City, Asami doubted they were used in the same fashion. After all, no parent in a stable and sound mind would let their children play on such things at such steep and dangerous heights.

 

“It looks the same as always,” Opal said, breathing out the words in a way that confused her friend if it was said in awe or melancholy. “Nothing seemed to have changed here.”

 

Asami glanced at the young Historian, a question already forming on her lips.

 

It was never vocalized, however, as Captain Dojima broke the small, little bubble the two friends built around themselves, saying, “It would take a while before we are allowed to step on land. Best make your preparations now, Miss Sato, Miss Bei Fong.”

 

“Right, of course.” Asami nodded. “Thank you, Captain.”

 

The Captain tipped his hat in response.

 

Asami then motioned the other girl to follow her and heed the older man’s suggestion, to which Opal complied. It would be prudent, after all, to get ready while they had ample time than to rush later on.

 

They walked through the hallways in relative silence, up until they got to their rooms. It dawned on them then that, perhaps, their friends and companions didn’t know they would be disembarking soon. The Captain, after all, had yet to make use of the airships PA System to notify everyone else.

 

“I guess we should let everyone know.” Opal mused, hand already on the doorknob. “It would be much more time efficient for everyone that way.”

 

“Let’s take care of our own things first.” Asami chuckled. “That way, if Captain Dojima _does_ remember to inform everyone, we wouldn’t have lost and wasted our own time.”

 

Opal gave her a strange look then, one she couldn’t completely understand the reasoning behind.

 

“If you say so...” the Earth Kingdom native intoned.

 

It was only when Asami had finished separating and packing the things she would need while they were on the Earth Kingdom—and freshening up—did she truly wonder what that look was for.

 

* * *

 

 

 _They_ watched from the corner of the room when the doors burst open and Hiroshi Sato came rushing in, beads of sweat at the rate by which he had practically run past buildings after buildings, through halls and interconnected rooms, in search of the “New” Republic’s leader, dotted his forehead and dripped down his neck.

 

 _They_ couldn’t help but mentally scoff at the name the man leading the Equalists had come up with. And though _they_ didn’t particularly care about names, there was something about it that sounded lacking, uninspired, inelegant.

 

 _They_ could have given the Masked One a better-suited name for the city. Yet, _they_ did not. Though _their_ roles were numerous and _their_ ability to clothe themselves with it as fluid, for the moment, _they_ had taken on the role of an...Observer.

 

The pieces were already in place. _They_ —through the use of another—had pushed things into the direction that would give _them_ that which they most craved. It was, therefore, time to just observe the events as they unfolded, knowing in the end everything will have moved according to plan.

 

The sudden appearance of one of his rich benefactors gave Amon pause from his perusal of the city. Turning his back from the large windows that gave him perfect view of the most opulent part of the New Republic, he gave the bespectacled man his full attention.

 

“This is a surprise,” the masked leader of the Equalists drawled. “I did not think you would come speak to me soon, Hiroshi. The last we spoke, you said the Automatas were not yet ready.”

 

“They aren’t,” Hiroshi affirmed. “There are still some kinks that need need fixing. But that is not the reason why I came.”

 

“Oh?” Amon flourished his hand towards the unoccupied chair. It was the same one _they_ had been invited to sit in several minutes prior. “Is there something troubling you, my friend?”

 

Like _themselves_ , the CEO didn’t take the seat he was offered, opting to stand despite the fatigue seeping through his muscles and bones. He didn’t beat around the bush either, jumping to the point as he said, “Roku. I came to ask about him.”

 

Silence was Amon’s reply. _They_ could almost imagine the cogs in his mind turning, trying to predict the most lucrative outcome from this discussion. In that regard, Hiroshi Sato and Noatak had much in common. It was the reason why _they_ sought them out when _they_ put this plan into motion...

 

The Masked One began to walk around the table that once belonged to the President of the Fallen Nation, his movements slow—almost predatory—as he questioned, “Roku? I am tempted to ask what reason lie behind you asking, but I can only assume you have a good reason for such a question...?”

 

 _They_ listened attentively then, curious what the other man would say. Would he speak the truth, or play on Amon’s hubris?

 

If one expected Hiroshi to pause for a while, gather his thoughts to give the most pleasing of answers, they would have been wrong. The stalwart of Future Industries spoke in a way that left no room for doubts behind his action.

 

“You know very well the reason why, Noatak.” his eyes blazed with fury as he spoke those words with gritted teeth. “I have been patient enough. I deserve to finally have a chance to talk to the man I hold responsible for the death of my wife.”

 

Amon’s eyes, from where _they_ could see—and _they_ could see quite a lot—had turned to mere slits upon the way the Sato Patriarch had thrown his birth name. Though in private they may be, _they_ knew the taller man did not appreciate being called by that name. Not when he had hidden his identity behind a mask.

 

The two men eyed each other. Neither seemed willing to back down from whatever it was they believed themselves to be champions of.

 

After a while, Amon finally relented. Turning away from Hiroshi and back towards the cityscape, he spoke to the man with a note of dismissal.

 

“The failed President is being held in the Lower Blocks. Block 15. Speak to him as you wish, but only just. I do not want the man keeling over just yet. I still have use of him.”

 

Hiroshi did not dignify Amon’s words with a reply of his own. With simply a small, almost imperceptible bow, he turned on his heels and left very much in the same way he had arrived.

 

 _They_ stared at the door even after it had closed and long after _their_ pawn had left, seeing something more that the Masked One had failed to notice: the lie Hiroshi had cloaked himself in.

 

* * *

 

 

Kai took the steps two at a time, hurrying as he moved along in search of his liege. It was baffling, and amazing at the same time, how the Avatar could hide herself in a place where there was nowhere left to go. The airship might have many rooms, nooks, and crannies, but it was still a place no one should effectively be able to hide in. It wasn’t _that_ big an airship, even!

 

The Avatar’s Steward groaned as he finally reached the bottom rung of the stairs. He glared upwards, at the numerous other steps he had taken to get to the hold’s main hallway. Though the descent wasn’t long and the steps not nearly numbering as many as the temple he used to train in, the fact that he had been scouring the ship in search of Avatar Korra for a while now, instead of watching the docking procedures and amazing himself with the stern-side view of Omashu, had him feeling disgruntled.

 

It wasn’t as though he wouldn’t be able to take the view in much later, or that he would not see another instance of an airship docking (normally, not in the process of crashing), but this would be the _only_ time—in his life—when it would be the first time he arrived, via an airborne vehicle, to the fortress-like city. That counted for something!

 

 _Spirits, Avatar Korra!_ The young man grumbled as he began checking the doors that led to the different sections of the cargo bay.

 

He had just peaked through one of the cargo hold’s door-less entryways and had assumed the room beyond was empty, when he heard a familiar whining sound coming from the one next to it.

 

Kai stopped dead on his tracks, then whirled around and practically ran towards the room Naga’s voice was coming from. When he passed through the opening of the room, he came to an even more abrupt halt.

 

He stood, frozen in place, and watched as a strange sort of light came erupting at bursts behind a mountain of crates where he caught a glimpse of Naga’s backside and hear the Polar Bear Dog once more. This time, however, he also heard Korra’s voice, shushing the agitated animal.

 

He was about to call on his mistress, the words of jubilation at having found the person he was searching for already at the tip of his tongue, when he caught on what the Avatar was saying loudly enough despite Korra hissing.

 

“Will you calm down, Naga! I am _fine_.” Korra was saying. “This is normal...somewhat.”

 

The Polar Bear Dog gave several, short barks, a snort, and a motion that Kai could only assume was her gently nipping a part of the Avatar’s clothing, in what he had come to know was the large beast’s way of adamantly arguing about something.

 

Spirits know he had been at the end of that sort of argument many times before...and more commonly so recently.

 

“I will do no such thing!” Korra sounded outraged. “I only need to keep the bindings intact and much more secured.”

 

This, along with the continuous bursts of ethereal, blue light piqued the young man’s curiosity. Slowly, and with much silence in his steps as he could make possible, Kai crept towards the tower of crates. The closer he got to Korra and Naga, the lesser he took his breaths until he finally got close enough to feel the pulsating warmth that came from the lights and he had to hold his breath entirely, taking slow, shallow breaths when he had to.  


Kai knew it was wrong. What he was doing was snooping. He was invading the Lady Korra’s privacy. Friend or not, he was certain the Elders of Nia Bayou could (and would) have his head for it, if they knew, regardless if the High Elder himself had asked that he “looked after” Korra in his stead.

 

Still, Kai _was_ curious. And worried.

 

As he peered behind the crates, however, those emotions quickly turned into one of bewilderment. So much so that he forgot, entirely, that he was supposed to keep quiet.

 

His _very_ audible gasp was accompanied by a “What the—!?” which made it impossible for anyone _not_ to notice him.

 

Both Korra and Naga’s heads quickly swiveled at his direction. Two pairs of eyes—one showing surprise, the other bore relief—looked at him.

 

Naga barked.

 

Korra let out a surprised, “Kai! What are you doing here?” that gave the young man the idea that what he was seeing was not something he _should_ be seeing.

 

One of the Avatar’s hand held a long strip of bandage, likely it was that which his liege had commented had loosened from. He noticed how clean it was, devoid of blood or any stains that would come from wrapping it around a wound. Of course, he scarcely paid any attention to the thing. Not when there was something far more pressing...

 

“Lady Korra,” he reverted back to calling her, “Your arm! It’s—”

 

“It is _fine_ ,” the Avatar quickly spat, flaring fiercely at the young man and then towards her animal companion. She then turned her attention at the bandages in her hand and began to quickly, but efficiently, wrap and cover her arm around with it again.

 

“But—!”

 

“Enough, Kai!” Avatar Korra barked. She glowered at him for a couple of heartbeats more before returning back to her bandage-wrapping. “This has _nothing_ to do with you. You should just forget what you saw.”

 

Naga whined, which earned her a glare from Korra as well. “And you,” she told the Polar Bear Dog. “ _You_ were supposed to be keeping watch so nothing like this would happen!”

 

The said animal lowered her head and covered it with her paws as she gave another whine, one Korra seemed to disregard completely. If Naga had been hoping it would defuse the young Avatar’s anger and annoyance with her, she was wrong.

 

Kai, for his part, continued to stare ( _not_ gawk. He would _never_ do something like that to the Avatar) at the Avatar’s arm. He didn’t understand how this could have happened or how it was able to. Saying he wasn’t at all frightened by what he saw, would be a lie. He was afraid. Not just at the unknown he faced, but for the Avatar’s sake, foremost.

 

With that in mind, Kai gritted his teeth, balled his fists, and decided to tackle the bull by the horns...no matter how much trouble he would end up in.

 

“How did that happen? How did your arm...turn out the way it did, Avatar Korra?” Mercifully, his voice didn’t tremble nor cracked. Rather, it sounded willfully strong enough for Korra to stop what she was doing and face him. She was about to admonish him, no doubt to tell him it had nothing to do with him, when he beat her to the punch and added, “And this concerns me, Lady Avatar, so you might as well stop trying to tell me otherwise. I will not buy it.”

 

He punctuated his words by crossing his arms over his chests, which he also puffed out.

 

The deity-turned-human scoffed. “I fail to see why it does or why you think you _deserve_ your questions answered, _Steward_. Or, perhaps, you have _forgotten_ your place?”

 

How he didn’t end up wincing with the bite which laced Avatar Korra’s words was a conundrum, and a surprise, even for him. It was, likewise, sort of a victory for Kai as well.

 

“Rest assured, I haven’t forgotten,” he shook his head. “It is true that our standings are worlds apart and that I may be speaking out of place...even still, that means so little to me right now. What matters more to me is that _my friend_ seems to be in trouble. Even though she tries to hide it with her strength.”

 

Korra’s eyes, when he looked at them, were stormier than they normally would be. Her voice, when she spoke, sounded thicker with emotion so unlike the Avatar that Kai was taken aback. Even when what she had uttered was a single word delivered as a question.

 

“Friend?”

 

One word asked in a way as though the concept was, once again, foreign to Korra despite Kai feeling assured that she hadn’t just heard him say it to her again now.

 

Kai nodded. “Asami and Opal awakened my eyes and my heart to that. While it is true that I am merely a lowly steward task to serve you, my lady—tasked to do your every whim—I am also your friend. And whether you like it or not, you have gotten me involved—as you have Asami and Opal both—just by being _our_ friend. We _will_ worry about you and see everything about you as our business. Especially once we see something like...that.”

 

The Avatar looked away, then grumbled, “That is such a weak argument. It is still none of your concern.”

 

When Kai didn’t budge on his stance and continued to pester Korra, asking her how her arm came to be the way it was and for how long it had been since it...changed, the Avatar, chafed, crossed her arms, sighed, and asked, “Why do you humans always insist on sticking your noses where it doesn’t belong?”

 

She did, however, despite being cantankerous about it, ended up telling Kai what he wanted to know. And that included the things even Lord Zuko had shared to her regarding her “condition”.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is that Avatar and that servant of hers?” Prince Iroh asked, foot tapping in impatience. It wasn’t the first time the question had been asked in the short span of time since he had joined them by the bulkhead that led to the gangway.

 

“They have _names_ , you know.” Opal rolled her eyes. “The least you can do is call them by their names, _your highness_.”

 

When the young prince grumbled, Bolin sidled next to the aspiring historian. “You wouldn’t need to worry about _me_ not getting along, Miss Opal. I, for one, know how to play well with others.”

 

“That’s good to know, Bolin.” Opal deadpanned. The look on his face was equal parts bewilderment and amusement. “Can you please drop the formalities, though. You weren’t like _that_ at the party. Besides, I’m not really comfortable—especially right now—with where we are and what’s going on.”

 

Whether the Mover Star actually heard the entirety of what was said, Asami didn’t really know. He simply looked too far gone—too elated—at being able to speak with Opal and being spoken to, by her, in return. To be honest, however, Asami also didn’t know if Opal was being acting all coy to the blatantly _obvious_ attraction Bolin has for her, or if she truly was dense of it.

 

That line of thought and the continued dislike Prince Iroh still harbored for Korra was not of great importance to the young heiress at that particular moment, however. Like Iroh, she, too, wondered where Korra was and why Kai was taking such a long time to find her. Had the PA System not been out-of-commission, like she and the others had learned upon returning to the Bridge in hopes of getting their everyone to hurry up with their preparations, they would have made use of it already to contact Korra and Kai and let them know everyone was waiting. She knew the Avatar was still in the Asabirakimaku. For some reason, ever since they had returned to that in-between plane of existence, among the many things she had noticed was her new-found ability to _sense_ Korra’s presence. She could tell—though vaguely—if the deity-turned-human was close, though not always. It wasn’t some passive ability she found herself awakened to. But if she focused enough—

 

The temptation from using it—for she didn’t want to invade Korra’s privacy, not when the Avatar didn’t yet know she had found herself being able to do so—was, thankfully, chased away when the pair, along with Naga, finally appeared.

 

“Finally, you both graced us with your presence!” The Prince did not reign in his tone of impatience. “Any longer and we would have left you both here.”

 

“Don’t listen to him,” Opal glared at Prince Iroh, which made Asami sigh. The promise of a headache before the day even comes to an end loomed inevitable at the rate the bickering was going. The Historian turned to Iroh, hands over her hips, and added, “Are you truly _that_ thick? What’s the point in leaving Korra behind when _she_ is the reason why we even _need_ to be here?”

 

The Heir to the Fire Nation Throne looked incredulously at the young Bei Fong. “Surely you jest. She is not the _only_ reason we have journeyed here. We—” he pointed at himself, then at Opal, “—have it, in our utmost priority, to ensure that your family _knows_ you are safe and what you had been up to ever since word spread of your disappearance...or rather, your _kidnapping._ ”

 

Opal huffed and looked away. Asami could tell she wanted to argue, but both she and Opal knew there was nothing she could say that wouldn’t come across as rude and uncaring. After all, the Prodigy _knew_ how Opal felt. She felt the same way, and she was certain the same thoughts would be running in her own head had she been in her friend’s shoes.

 

“Let’s not forget I also have a social event in less than twenty-four hours!” Bolin piped up. He, perhaps, was the only one in the group who was filled with fervor.

 

“If this was what you have all been doing in my absence,” Korra finally spoke, “Then I am glad I wasn’t around for it.”

 

Before the bickering could intensify, Asami decided it best to intervene, saying, “Alright. We’re all here now.” She looked at Korra, noticing that she looked a bit more rested than she was in the past, and then at Kai, who looked (strangely enough, haggard), and asked, “Are you both ready?”

 

Kai patted the harness Naga was supporting, which had a draw-string bag hanging by its side. “I’m all set.”

 

“As am I.” Korra nodded, not saying anything more.

 

“Well, if everyone is ready and accounted for, let’s get this show on the road, yeah?” Like a child, giddy with excitement, the only thing that was missing was for him to go bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “We don’t have a moment to lose! Too much to do, too little time and all that!”

 

“Bolin is right,” Duo Xing agreed. “If we want to accomplish much, we need to get going now.”

 

Glad for the voice of reason that the Secretary brought, Asami nodded. The others did the same, but not as enthusiastic as her Mover Star friend. She was certain he was going to hurt himself. Picking their own packs (in Bolin’s case, his suitcases), the group—one by one—disembarked.

 

* * *

 

 

The Lower Blocks smelled foul. It smelled of urine and vomit; of something rotten and tangy. It was enough for anyone to gag. Despite believing he had a stronger constitution than most, even Hiroshi felt the odor was too much. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of the guards that kept watch over the cells, wearing masks he assumed had something akin to an air purifier that kept them from smelling what he could.

 

It was either that or that they had grown accustomed to it already.

 

So far, he had only been obstructed by one guard—a greenhorn, at that—who didn’t seem to know who he was and had not heard of their leader granting him permission to be in that area. He had tried to explain, as patiently as he could, of his reason for being there, but the Equalist Guard, perhaps wanting to get merit at stopping an “intruder”, didn’t want to listen.

 

Thankfully, before Hiroshi could let his temper get the best of him, another guard had passed by and had chastised the newbie for not knowing to whom he had been speaking with. With profuse apologies, the Inventor had been let free to go about his business again.

 

After many twists and turns, a detour of sorts, and of a handful of times getting turned around and lost, he finally arrived at Cell Block 15.

 

That particular part of the Lower Block was even more decrepit and dreary than all the others. The lights, few as they were, gave so little light they might as well have been non-existent. The sound of dripping water, wherever it was coming from, was loud to the ears and could drive a man insane if forced to listen to. The smell, as one could imagine, was even worst.

 

As he got closer to the iron bars that separated the prisoner from freedom, Hiroshi began to scan Block 15 for signs of the man he was looking for. Dark as it was, he could see an outline of Raiko, hunched over, sitting on the poor-excuse of a cot.

 

“Good,” Hiroshi’s voice carried loudly, despite him trying otherwise. Surprisingly, despite much hatred for the man, he found himself calm. Not hysterically screaming, banging his fists at the bars that kept his enemy on the other side, hoping that his fists would be hitting Raiko instead. “You’re still alive. It would be such a shame if you had died so easily.”

 

Light-blue eyes, looking much more brighter than it had any right to be, stared dully at him. It took a while for Victor Raiko to realize whom had spoken. But, when it finally clicked, he straightened up, though he remained sited.

 

“Hiroshi Sato.” He said. “This is such a surprise.”

 

“I bet it is.” Hiroshi countered. He placed his hands on his back while he stood up straighter, lifted his chin just a bit higher in a show of dominance and pomp. “Still, it is fitting, don’t you think? That you find yourself in such a predicament after the atrocities that you and your compatriots committed.”

 

The ex-President’s eyes clouded over, confusion marred his features. “What are you talking about? If there is anyone who should be blamed for what has happened it would be those Equalists scoundrels! They are the ones who had plunged our fine city into chaos and darkness!”

 

“Or so you would say.” Hiroshi shrugged. “The Equalists may have chosen a militaristic approach, but despite this, none had suffered death by their hands so far. The same could not be said about you and your bid for power.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Those light-blue eyes narrowed.

 

The Inventor took a step forward, grasped the iron bars in his hand, holding onto it with such ferocity that his knuckles turned white. When he spoke, it was no longer in a mild manner, though it was still far from a vicious outcry that he felt was warranted, given the situation.

 

“I _know_ what you and the past administration did, Victor.” His words came out slow and menacing. “I _know_ the truth behind the accident that occurred at the Power Plant years ago. And though I didn’t come here for retribution, I will make sure that I get the justice that I and Yasuko deserve.”

 

“I see.” It irked Hiroshi how calm the politician continued to be. How his threat and the knowledge that he had been found out, did not seem to bother Victor Raiko at all. “Tell me, then. If you didn’t come here for revenge, and it doesn’t seem like you came here just to threaten me, what is the purpose of you ‘visit’?”

 

Hiroshi pushed himself away from the iron bars, but only just. “Councilman Tarrlok. I know he usurped your power even before the Equalists came. I also know that when they did arrive, you and Tarrlok were carried away at the same time.”

 

“Where is this going, Sato?”

 

“The Councilman’s location. I want to know where it is. I want to know where he has been taken.”

 

Victor frowned. “And what makes you think I would know, or that I would share this information with you? Better yet, perhaps the question I _should_ be asking is why you have come here to ask me that when the answer would have most easily come from your Equalist friends.”

 

“Because I _know_ you will tell me.” Hiroshi was confident of this. “Even if you do not wish to, you will. And, even if you didn’t know, you will find a way to and will give that information to me.”

 

“The Equalists have tried to break me, as you can see, I am not like the others. I haven’t been broken. What makes you think you can do any better? What makes you think I will follow your whimsy?” Victor laughed bitterly, finding the situation funnier than Hiroshi did.

 

It was then that Hiroshi took something out of his pocket. It was a small, black rectangular-shaped item. And though Victor Raiko did not pride himself as someone who was ‘technologically savvy’— something that was well-known to his constituents—the Future Industries CEO was confident the man knew what he had in his grasp.

 

The thing did belong to the ex-President, himself, after all. It was something his wife had gifted him with.

 

Sure enough, the jailed man’s eyes grew as big as saucers upon seeing the recorder. His initials, emblazoned in gold, glinted weakly under the dim light.

 

“You—! Where did you get that?” He asked, standing up on wobbling legs.

 

“I will leave that up to your imagination.” Hiroshi replied before hitting the button on the device which played the recording he had, meticulously, prepared for the occasion—as impromptu as it was.

 

At first, there was nothing to be heard but static. And then, without preamble, Buttercup Raiko’s voice blasted through the recorder’s speaker.

 

“Victor? Victor!” She called out, sounding desperate and frightened.

 

Hearing his wife’s voice propelled the ex-President forward. His body hit the bars that kept him locked and caged. It was his turn to grip them tightly when trying to claw at Hiroshi to get the recorder proved an act of futility.

 

“Buttercup!” He shouted, as though his voice could transcend the boundaries that kept him and his beloved apart. For the first time since the two men saw each other face-to-face, an emotion—other than indifference—gripped Victor.

 

The First Lady’s recorded voice repeatedly called for her husband’s name. Her voice getting more desperate with each plea. As she was about to say something more, the recording stopped.

 

Fear, agonizing and potent, gripped Victor’s heart as Hiroshi knew it would. His eyes, which had looked at him dully before, was filled to the brim with perturbation and dread. The detour Hiroshi had made proved useful, the outcome of it proved effective.

 

“What have you done with her?” The question was asked in a hushed manner once, before being repeated loudly. Victor shook the bars, as though in an attempt to break through it, eyes going wild as his imagination took life of its own at the possibilities of what had happened to Buttercup. Like a feral animal, he growled, “If you did anything to her, if you hurt her—!”

 

Before his threats could spill out, the Sato Patriarch cut him off.

 

“How poorly you think of me, Mister President.” He said, mockingly. Then, in a much more serious note, added, “Unlike you, I do not take pleasure in killing hard-working women. At least, I’m not up on that point yet. Tarrlok. Find out where he is and maybe I will be merciful enough and aid you with your wife.” He turned around and began walking away as he continued speaking, “You have three days, Victor. Make them count.”

 

* * *

 

 

Omashu was even more incredible up close. What seemed chaotic in the air was not so much so on the ground. The buildings, which Asami had assumed were made of bricks and mortar, were actually built of stone carved from the Kolau Mountain Range. Whatever architectural and engineering technology were used to build something so impressive had been lost, if only proven by how rare such sights were.

 

It was such a shame, however (despite the tranquility currently present due to the result of it) that Opal, Iroh, Bolin, and Duo Xing were not with them. Surely each of those individuals could have provided them a tour of Omashu; could have given answers to the questions regarding the city which had found itself lodged in their heads ever since the four of them: Korra, Kai, Naga, and herself, had been given freedom to explore the mountain city.

 

It couldn’t be helped, however. Had Opal not (begrudgingly) introduced herself, they would not have been given permission to stay. Of course, the Fire Nation Prince, believing it a part of his duty as a representative of the country from where Opal was ‘found’, had volunteered to stay behind as well, in order to ensure the Historian’s safety and to make certain noting foul happened that would put his nation in risk.

 

Opal had adamantly refused the Prince’s companionship. But Iroh could not be deterred. And so, both of them had to wait behind the city’s Embassy Office to await the Bei Fong’s representative who would (supposedly) vouch for Opal’s identity.

 

Bolin and his secretary, on the other hand, had to hurry along as well and “couldn’t afford to be a part of the sight-seeing” as Duo Xing had put it. They had to prepare for Bolin’s show, which they only had a few hours to do so.

 

It was disappointing, but Asami understood. Likewise, she was also grateful not to be around the Mover Star, knowing how popular he was, and how _very likely_ it would be that fans would flank them if they realized who he was at the get go.

 

And so, their large group had been reduced to just the four of them, which wasn’t at all bad if not for the fact that Korra was still acting distant with her and the other human around—Kai—was so lost in thought it didn’t seem like he was enjoying their sightseeing. The only one who seemed willing to keep her company was Naga, who had taken to walking next to her ever since they disembarked.

 

The Polar Bear Dog was, surprisingly, sweet. Even more so than the previous occasions she had been with Naga. Whenever the large, furry animal found something interesting, she would nudge Asami’s arm or tug at the hem of her clothing to get her attention before using her snout to point it out. And, although Asami would not have planned (or even be caught with) having a conversation with the Avatar’s animal companion, she ended up doing so along the way. Her words, however, didn’t seem lost on Naga, who looked at her with that wisdom-filled eyes making her certain her words were understood.

 

Crowded as the streets were, however, no one batted an eyelid upon seeing Naga. At first, it made Asami paranoid, especially when neither Korra nor Kai seemed to care that that was the case. But gradually, when nothing bad has happened, she too began to put her guard down and simply enjoy the new place they had traveled to.

 

It was hours later, when it seemed like they had walked the entirety of the city, did the group decide to take sustenance and rest. Opting to go to an open-aired restaurant at the middle tier of the city, for Naga’s sake, they took outside, thankful that no one had taken that spot yet.

 

As they were eating their meals in silence, the group overheard a conversation in the table next to theirs.

 

“Have you heard?” One of the restaurant’s patrons—a tourist, from the looks of his clothes—asked his companion as soon as he finished slurping the soup that came along with his noodles. “Supposedly, there’s this famous cave near here that tells of the history of the city.”

 

“Oh?” His female companion asked, sounding intrigued. “I never heard of that. I don’t remember reading about it in the guidebook.”

 

“Well,” Asami tried her best not to be annoyed with how loudly the guy chewed as he spoke, “I heard it from one of the locals, so it _must_ be true. I also heard you need to be able to pass some sort of ‘Test of Courage’ if you want to know the truth behind Omashu.”

 

“Ooh, now I’m really interested.” Was the last thing Asami heard from the pair before she drowned their voices out after they started talking about their plans for the rest of their vacation.

 

Like the woman on the other table, Asami’s curiosity, too, was aroused. She wanted to go ask around for that cave they spoke of, wanted to see what it was like, but gauging her two other companions’ current temperament, they don’t seem to be willing to go on a side-trip like she was.

 

A few minutes later, Korra was first to finish her meal.

 

Surprising Kai and herself, the Avatar stood and excused herself, saying, “I need to use the bathroom.”

 

Taking the time to be alone with the Avatar’s Steward, the Prodigy decided to get to the bottom of their dour demeanor, with the question: “Is everything alright, Kai?”

 

Kai was startled, to say the least, almost jumping in his seat as he looked up, with eyes like a deer’s caught in a headlight, towards Asami.

 

“Huh? O-Of course,” he replied, not at all convincing.

 

“Are you sure?” Asami pressed. “You looked like you have been out of it, even before we left the Asabirakimaku.”

 

The young man sighed. “I’m sorry. I just have much on my mind right now.”

 

When it seemed like Kai did not want to say anything more, Asami had no other choice but to drop it. She wondered if Kai’s troubles stemmed from Korra. After all, he wasn’t acting strangely prior to volunteering to search for the Avatar hours earlier.

 

A snort from the Polar Bear Dog, followed by a series of soft barks that had Kai’s head swiveling in Naga’s direction. He eyed Naga as though trying to telepathically send a message (which was what it looked like, but which Asami shot down as something which is impossible. _Naga can’t converse telepathically,_ she had scoffed inside her head and rolled her eyes). The large beast simply rolled her eyes, before returning back to her previous posture—which was lying on the pavement, resting with her head over her paws.

 

When Asami’s focus returned to the young steward, he looked as though he was even more uncomfortable than when she first broached the topic of his strange behavior. Kai only relaxed (a little bit, but change in his demeanor was obvious even to Asami) when Korra rejoined them.

  
Seeing as everyone had their plates emptied and the drinks finished, Korra didn’t bother to sit back down. Instead, she asked, “Shall we go?”

 

Asami and Kai nodded and let Korra lead them along this time around, thinking that they would be returning to the embassy as they believed Prince Iroh and Opal had sorted things out and that the Bei Fong family representative would have finally arrived.

 

They were surprised when the Avatar led them back to the lower tier of Omashu, past the busy shopping district and the theater they assumed would be the place where Bolin would be holding his show (if the large crowd that had started to gather was any indication), and towards one of the main gates of the city.

 

“Korra, where are we going?” Asami finally asked when they didn’t even stop and instead continued walking past the thirty-foot tall city gates, and trekking through the steep and narrow road that led away from Omashu. “We’re not going to ditch the others, are we?”

 

Korra gave her a side-glance, and a smirk. “That would be a viable option if Opal was with us. Though, I haven’t made a decision fully about that yet. Perhaps Opal _would_ be better off returning to her family.”

 

“Korra,” Asami’s tone held a note of warning. She didn’t like to hear something like that from the Avatar, not when she was in similar footing as Opal.

 

The darker-skinned girl shook her head and gave a short laugh. “I jest. I am certain if we leave Opal behind, she would just track me down and then I would have the two of you to contend with. Just one of you is already a handful. I wouldn’t want _that_ kind of trouble.”

 

Korra mumbled something else under her breath. Something that sounded like, ‘Not with the time I have left’, but Asami was certain she had misheard her. There was no way Korra would say something ominous like that, after all.

 

Kai, jumped into the conversation, though, which didn’t leave Asami time to have Korra repeat just what she had said. “If we are not leaving the others behind, then why are we leaving Omashu?”

 

“I asked the connoisseur of the establishment we had dined in,” Avatar Korra began to explain. “She told me the cave those people were talking about was somewhere near that mountain,” she pointed at the large, steep hill not far from the city.

 

“Why are we going there?” The Prodigy asked, though she was happy at the chance to explore and maybe share something to Opal that the other didn’t know about.

 

“You were curious about it, were you not?” Korra asked, not looking at Asami but focusing on the path they were taking. “I thought you would like to go and take a look. It certainly would be a much better use of our time to explore that cave than to wander aimlessly in Omashu and a lot less boresome.”

 

Again, Asami was caught in surprise. She didn’t think Korra had been paying attention.

 

There must have been something in the way she looked—in her expression—that caused confusion to the Avatar, for Korra stopped and turned to face her fully, a frown marring her face.

 

“Had I been mistaken?” She asked. “Would you rather we do something else?”

 

“N-No,” she fervently shook her head. “I was just surprised you were actually being attentive back there.”

 

“Me, too.” Kai agreed, similarly surprised by Korra’s decision and initiative. “I thought you were just brooding.”

 

“I know, right?” Asami turned towards Kai, glad that she really wasn’t imagining things. “You could almost see dark, stormy clouds hovering above her head.”

 

“That is an apt description,” Kai nodded, fingers tapping on his chin as though they were discussing something scientific or equally just as complicated. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if the Lady Avatar accidentally caused rain to pour.”

 

“Korra can do that?” the Prodigy asked, amazed to hear that for the first time.

 

“No,” Kai laughed. “But it would have fitted perfectly with your mind’s portrait, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Will both of you stop,” the topic of the conversation grumbled. “I _am_ right here.”

 

“Sorry,” Asami giggled—another first since the feeling of awkwardness surfaced after everything that had happened in the Fire Nation Capital. It felt nice to fool around with Korra and Kai once again, though it still felt as though the Avatar was holding back. “So, where exactly is this cave’s entrance?”

 

Korra’s shoulders rose and fall in a shrug. “I wasn’t told. What I was told that finding the cave’s entrance is supposed to be a part of the ‘adventure’.”

 

“But if the tourists know about it and the people of Omashu are talking about it, then wouldn’t it make sense to just find a place where there are lots of people?” The Avatar’s Steward asked.

 

Both women blinked owlishly at him. Though always capable of coming up with a plan, his plans were not always the most sound—nor the least damaging in properties—and would usually end them up in even _more_ trouble. This time, however, even Asami found logic and reason behind it.

 

“That...sounds good, actually.” The aspiring inventor nodded.

 

Still, they were far enough to actually _see_ anyone by the foot of the mountain. They were uncertain if it was because of the time of day, or if they were simply too far from this mysterious cave’s entrance.

 

“Perhaps I could get a bird’s eye view of our surroundings?” Korra offered.

 

She was quickly shut down by Kai, with an outburst of a “No!” that made Asami’s own “That would be problematic if someone were to see you,” pale in comparison. It made the porcelain-skinned girl’s eyebrow quirk upwards and made Korra look daggers at Kai.

 

It was strange for Asami, to say the least.

 

Kai cleared his throat then. “Naga and I will scout around the mountains. We will be back in a flash.”

 

The young man didn’t even bother to wait for a reply. For as soon as he said those words, he climbed on Naga’s back and nudged the beast into a gallop leaving dust in his wake and a pair of speechless, young woman behind.

 

“That...was strange,” the Prodigy couldn’t help commenting.

 

Korra hummed. “I always found Kai strange. Then again I always found humans strange, in general.”

 

“You do know you are still talking to one, right?” Asami wondered how many times Korra was going to infer humans ‘strange’.

 

Another side-glance. “I am aware.” And a shake of her head. “Well, shall we continue on? It would seem suspicious if we keep standing in one place for long, would it not?”

 

“It would,” the Sato Heiress conceded and let Korra continue leading the way, even when neither of them actually knew if they were going the right way.

 

They walked in silence, despite the myriad of questions Asami wanted to ask and the accusations that threatened to spill her lips. It was only then, when they had reached the foot of the mountain, did the Prodigy loose her internal battle with herself.

 

“I know you said you weren’t acting all aloof with me, but I still feel that you are.” The words were blurted out much louder than intended. As though a dam of words broke and out flowed that string of words.

 

Korra turned slowly, and when Asami saw the confused expression she had on her face, she almost felt bad for bringing it up. _Almost._

 

“What are you talking about?” Feigning ignorance—that was how it seemed like to Asami. “I am the same as I always had been.”

 

“Not recently,” there really was no turning back from the words that was coming out of her mouth. “I feel you’re closing yourself up, hiding things for yourself. Like you’ve forgotten that promise we made. And I know you said you couldn’t tell me before, but it’s just...”

 

Another sigh. “I haven’t forgotten. But, as the Avatar, there are just some things...I would rather not discuss. Even when there _are_ people who seem to think otherwise.”

 

Asami searched Korra’s face—her expression—for something. When she was unable to find what she was looking for, it was the taller girl’s turn to sigh.

 

“So, it _is_ Avatar-business and has nothing to do—whatsoever—with Prince Iroh?”

 

Even before Korra could give her response (“What does _that_ human have to do with _anything_?”), the quick change in her demeanor already gave Asami the answer she needed. And it was the way Korra moved and how her face had been painted with disdain which the Prodigy took more into consideration than the words the other girl has uttered.

 

“You are _such_ a bad liar.”

 

“I am _not_ lying,” for some reason—perhaps at being called a ‘liar’?—the Avatar fumed. “I meant what I said. Why does _that_ human matter to me? He is merely a progeny that hailed from someone who walked along the same path as my predecessor. If you like him, or enjoy his company, that is _your_ choice. It has _nothing_ to do with me.”

 

“This really is about him, isn’t it?” Asami couldn’t keep the incredulity from her voice. “The reason why you are acting distant with me for the past days? Is Iroh?”

 

“I just said that he doesn’t matter to me in the slightest. How could you even come to such a conclusion?” Korra had all but thrown her hands up in the air in agitation.

 

“Your words aren’t the only basis of truth, Korra,” the Prodigy pointed out. “Your actions—and your _reactions—_ speak volumes. Besides, you are being awfully defensive about this issue.”

 

Korra opened and closed her mouth, like she wanted to say something but didn’t know the most efficient way to vocalize it. In the end, what she could come up was, “You—! You’re incorrigible!” Which, really, didn’t do much for her.

 

With a smug look on her face, Asami was about to call Korra out on it, but was interrupted when an old woman, wearing rags came ambling towards them.

 

“You young ‘uns are being awfully loud!” she squawked at them.

 

The appearance of the old woman, as well as her admonishment, astounded the two, young woman, who quickly turned to face the direction she was coming from.

 

The old woman was short. Korra was far taller than her, though much of her features were hidden behind her worn-out and dirty cloak. Half of her face was also covered by her long, messy, ashen-white hair, making the lower half of her nose and her lips the only visible facial features. Still, as vertically challenged as the old woman was, her voice was strong.

 

“Have you both been raised in a barn?” the old woman went on. “Shoutin’ your argument like the whole world can’t hear you. Kids these days...”

 

“This has nothing to do with you,” Korra said, and was about to say more before Asami elbowed her to shut her up.

 

“W-We’re sorry,” the Prodigy apologized on their behalf. “We didn’t mean to cause a ruckus. We were just looking for the cave we had heard about from the city.”

 

“The cave you’ve heard about?” the old dame repeated. “Bumi’s behind, what are they teaching kids these days? Not only do you the brains to not argue in public so loudly, you two don’t even know the _name_ of the place you are searching for?”

 

“Umm...”

 

“Why are you even searching for it?” her head moved up and down, as if looking (and seeing) them from behind her hood. “

 

“We are just—” Even Korra couldn’t get a word in edgewise as the old woman also shut her down quickly.

 

“If you think that simply going to the Cave of Two Lovers is going to fix the relationship problems you tow love birds are having, like those idiotic tourists believe, think again.” She blabbered on, scoffing at the two as she began to (much to Asami and Korra’s disgust) pick her nose.

 

“We’re not—!”

 

“That is just some made-up Flying Bison dung ignorant travelers came up with.” Whether the old woman did not truly hear them speaking, or was simply ignoring them, Asami didn’t know. But she was worried about how Korra might feel at being mistaken as such. Though Korra didn’t seem to mind, it was difficult to tell what the other girl was truly thinking, or if she had heard what they were called. “Those in Omashu don’t even care, though. And _that_ makes them a part of the problem! But, if you think you’re any diff’rent than those people, the entrance to the Cave is over thataway.”

 

Bony fingers pointed at the outcropping of rocks that hid, upon closer inspection, a path, close to the edge of the ravine, leading downwards.

 

“Now, git lost. And stop arguing so loudly!” the old woman waved them away, then continued to walk away from them, grumbling to herself saying, “What does it take for an old woman to have some peace and quiet over here!” with her hands raised up into the sky as though the heavens could provide the answer she sought.

 

The two watched the strange old woman walked away, before they turned their attention at the path that was shown to them. They walked halfway through it, before they had to stop. From there, it looked, from Asami’s perspective, treacherous. Not only did it look slippery, there wasn’t even a rope fence to keep curious visitors from toppling over. Still, both of them could see the entrance to the cave from where they stood. The longer Asami stared at the cave’s maw, the more she felt there was something _there._

 

Taking a stance, Korra looked as though she was about to do some bending, when Kai, riding Naga, suddenly came rushing at them from the direction he had disappeared from earlier. He called out them as loudly as his voice could carry.

 

“Lady Korra, Asami!” his voice was shaky as Naga navigated the rocky inclines and the uneven terrain. “The representative from Opal’s family has arrived! They want us to go back to the embassy!”

 

The two, young women turned their attention to the young man and noticed he was not the only one atop Naga. Behind them, an official from Omashu was holding on for dear life. He looked close to puking and passing out, his eyes had lolled to the back of his head.

 

When Naga stopped, the Official fell to the side, quickly got up, and then heaved all the contents of his stomach out on the edge of the cliff. The trio watched and waited patiently for the man to get his act together.

 

After a while, the Official finally stood, wiped his mouth, and dusted himself. After he deemed himself presentable, he turned towards Asami and the others, looking at the two young women.

 

“Miss Sato, Miss Korra, I presume?” the Official asked, and after getting a nod from the two of them, went on, “Miss Opal has requested that you and Sir Kai return back to the embassy at the soonest possible time. Her credentials have been confirmed, you see, and she has been requested to return to her family.”

 

Asami and Korra exchanged looks, the Prodigy torn between being glad that _that_ was taken care of but at the same time fearing how Opal was taking it.

 

“Let’s go,” Asami said, willing to forget about the Cave of Two Lovers for now. “Opal needs us.”

 

“Of course,” Korra agreed. She turned to Kai and said, “Take this man on Naga and head back to Omashu. Asami and I will follow.”

 

“Oh, no. It’s alright, I can walk.” The Official waved Korra’s offer away. Clearly not wanting another round of barfing to ensue afterwards. But Korra, foregoing keeping her powers a secret, air-bended the man back onto the saddle on Naga’s back.

 

Sensing the urgency, Kai didn’t ask Korra how she and Asami were going to go back to the city with haste. He already knew, and he didn’t like it. Yet, he bit his tongue and said nothing other than, “I’ll see you guys back at the embassy,” before nudging Naga along.

 

Asami sighed when Korra offered a hand to her. “We’re going to do _that_ again, are we?”

 

She dreaded the answer, despite knowing what it was going to be.

 

“That human _did_ say ‘with haste’.” Korra grinned devilishly (whether Korra did, in fact, do so or it was just Asami’s imagination is something the Avatar alone could confirm), Asami was certain she was going to use this opportunity to get back to her for the words that had been exchanged before.

 

Having left with no choice, unless she wanted to leave Opal to her devices, Asami accepted Korra’s hand. Quickly, the Avatar pulled her close, before sending both of them up in the air.

 

Asami screamed at the sudden way by which they took flight. Though if she were to be asked about it, she would adamantly refuse that such a thing happened and blame the sound on the wind messing with anyone’s—Korra’s, in particular—ear.

 

* * *

 

 

A powerful gust of wind blew. A lesser human would have been blown away by its ferocity, but she merely stood, back bent over with age, with her hands behind her back.

 

The wind whipped her hair about, the fringe, which had hidden her eyes, parted as she looked upwards, at the direction where the Avatar and her Chosen had taken flight. Unseeing eyes stared, and though her blindness prevented her from perceiving the physical, she could see what many could not.

 

She frowned and tsked, having hoped that her performance would have hurried things along. She had wanted to go along with a ‘short cut’, to get the ball rolling in a much quicker pace. Alas, it was not to be.

 

As the wind turned into a gentle caress, the old woman cocked her head to the side. Somewhere, in the wind, she could feel the words of an old friend gently chastising her.

 

“Oh, all right. _Fine_!” She rolled her eyes and huffed. With a sigh, she turned around, intent on going back to the hollow she had been calling a home for the past, few decades. “Have it your way, _Twinkle Toes_.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this chapter got you guys thinking? I sure hope it did. There are some parts of this story that I am not entirely happy with, but needed to be done for the benefit of making the story better in the long run.
> 
> I know Hiroshi seems a bit darker in this story than he was in the show, but, I think it is rather believable he would go through so much just to find out what happened to his daughter. That is, right along with his revenge, Hiroshi Sato's motivation for his actions (if that wasn't clear enough). Remember, in the previous chapter(s) we have tackled that he was given information about the real cause of the accident that killed his wife. Although I haven't tackled that to a tee, it is safe to assume that Republic City has something to do with it...which was why he joined up with Amon in the first place.
> 
> Also, the old lady Korra and Asami ran into. Three guesses as to who that could be? ;)
> 
> As for the Cave of Two Lovers...well, that was just a bit of a teaser. Don't worry though, our heroes will go there...eventually. :D
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this brand new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Like always, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Here's to me hoping all of you will always find happiness! Until the next update, dream on; fly on!


End file.
